


ChildOfSolace tales

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Blades of Brim
Genre: Bunch of nonsense, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, nothing much to read, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 265,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Just reproofing Nympesama's fic since some words are typos, and maybe add a few things. But just dialogue inserts if ever.





	1. Chapter 1 - Encounter

Phase one  
Encounter  
_A Single step is all it takes, to start a journey._  
_A single choice defines the start of one's destiny._

🔥

“Thank you for your patronage!” Kyl beams, accepting the money. “please come again.”

The woman smiles back in response, giving her own thanks before leaving the bakery. As soon as she steps out the shop, the boy sighs in relief, thankful that the last customer he had to deal with today was a mild elderly.

Kyl lets his smile fall with a heavy sigh, massaging his jaw with a hand. Not that he was oppose delivering prime customer service, but that didn't make it any less aggravating to be polite to the guys who intentionally made his job difficult, just to mess with him, for spending most of his time inside the bakery.

He knew he was different from most boys his age. Even his friends back home has ambitions of becoming knights or mercenaries in guilds, any job that meant action and adventure. Some of them don’t necessarily have a goal, but are still keen on mastering a weapon of sorts to be able to see the world as a wandering explorer.

As for Kyl, it wasn't that he found it completely satisfying to be a baker, and while he does see the appeal of the excitement that comes with the lifestyle aspired by his friends, compared to his own repetitive routine as a baker, he considers the peace it brings comforting enough. Kyl figured that if he was going to settle with being a baker for the rest of his life, he might as well learn how to deal with a wider range of customers.

Right now, he was assisting his uncle Teodor in his branch.

Teodor was like any typical Hearth family man. He was devoted to his craft, which only came second to his family. Even if it means being short on help, he wouldn’t let his wife, Myrah, lift a finger when she wasn’t in the best condition to do so. He did his best to replicate Myrah’s special recipes for some of their regular customers, but he wasn’t having much luck. The next person who could come close to baking them was his youngest nephew, Kyl. That was why he was here.

Kyl has a lot of relatives and they handle their own branch in their respective hometowns. Although not famous to get nationwide recognition, each was doing well. This was the first time that he was away from home for a long period. Because of a recent brawl which resulted in Myrah’s bad back, they were short staffed. Even though they were just three, they got by well enough. And it wasn't like there were never instances in the past that only two of the three would be the ones working the shop. It was especially the case back when Dru was a young toddler and prone to fever every now and then. Teodor had his fair share of moments when his blood pressure was too high and he needed rest to relieve his stress. But that never took a while, and they'd recover in a few days. This was the first time there needed to be a full month of resting for recovery, and neither Teodor nor his son could compete with Myrah in baking particular products even if they follow her recipe. But somehow, Kyl can come close.

Asides from lending a helping hand, Kyl was curious to find out the different challenges his relatives here faced, since they reside in a larger town. In a way, it was a welcomed change of pace from his dull routine back home. Since his hometown seemed more like a small, remote village than anything else, with a grand total of twenty houses, everyone was a regular customer, and it seemed like they had a fixed time when it came to making a purchase. But Kyl could also see the downside working where business had to be fast-paced in some parts of the day.

On his first day working with them, Kyl was overwhelmed by the number of customers alone and how fast they expected him to serve them. The orders and deliveries almost made him break down. If it wasn't for his cousin, it might have actually happen.

Dru was older than Kyl, and to an extent, taller. His height wasn’t the only thing big about him. Because of the sacks of flour he regularly carried to and from the storage, plus the dough kneading he does daily gave him well-developed biceps and he maintained an admirable muscle tone. That, with his dark, brown hair, and warm chocolate eyes, reels in the young ladies into their shop, sometimes mostly to gaze upon him than to buy bread. With his gangly physique and awkwardly tousled light brown locks, Kyl was envious and can only hope to grow into the same built. His only noteworthy quality in terms of appearance were his green eyes.

Kyl wonders if body size affected temper because his dad had a similar large build, and they both tended to be a bit of a hot-head at certain times. Kyl figured it could also be due to because life in a bigger town being more stressful in comparison to remote villages like his own. His dad said that he used to live in a bigger town in his youth, and he had violent tendencies back then. His cousin wasn’t necessarily violent though, and was nice enough when it mattered. For instance, even when he made a show of how it peeved him to have to pick up after him, Dru made sure Kyl got some learning experience out of it and guided him through it so he could do better the next time around.

He had claimed, _“I don't want to keep doing your workload for you, brat, so get it right next time.”_

But Kyl realized that his cousin guided him during his entire time with them, at least more than Teodor even when he was present to take over anytime if Dru really didn't want to. Just like this morning with those troublesome guys. While he was given an idea what to expect from difficult customers they usually encountered, he didn’t think handling patrons like those guys would be as irksome as it had been. He almost snapped back at them before Dru showed up and took care of it himself.

His cousin didn't even go about lecturing him about proper work etiquette afterwards, didn't push the point about treating customers nicely at all times like Kyl expected him to.

 _“People can be jerks without being aware of it,”_ Dru had said, ruffling Kyl's hair. _“don't let them win by showing them how affected you are.”_

In the end, Kyl found that he enjoyed the experience in spite of the hardships and difficulties. Plus, he enjoyed spending time with these particular relatives again since the last time had only been a three day visit when he was a toddler. He was almost sorry that he would be returning to the repetitive routine of his small village life soon. But at the very least he would be comforted by how peaceful it was compared to all this.

“Good work today, boys.”

Teodor comes out of the kitchen with Dru, each carrying two small baskets of bread. One basket seemed to have more bread than the other. But while they differ in quantity, their contents remained similar. Both contained , flat leaven manchets, rounder oatcakes known as clapbread made by Dru who can bake them best with a little spicy flare to it, the usual staple white cockets and powdered biscuits, Kyl version, because it didn't exactly capture the taste Myrah manages and only came close. Still, the youngest Hearth felt accomplished that it still sold well, even if it wasn't sold out the way Myrah's batch would've been.

I'm still not done preparing the batch for the local orphanage, but I can take care of it myself. You two handle the priorities for today.”

At the end of each day, the Hearth family always make it a point to give out their leftovers to the less fortunate. It was what Kyl's great grandfather always believed in, that kindness and acts of it goes a long way.

 _Kindness is the most hopeful provocation,_ He used to say.

Teodor hands them two sheets of paper. One sheet had a family name written down along with the name of their members plus an address. Then as Kyl looks over his cousin's shoulder, he noticed that the other piece of paper was a slip more than a sheet. It wasn't constructed the same way the other was either. There was only a single word written.

Kean.

There were only two reasons why a person would not have a last name. Either he was a grown orphan, or beings called a Mana user. Humanesque creatures with a questionable place in society. Kyl has never met one before, but from what he can gather by the gossips heard at the town square and the opinions of his family was that they do not contribute much to society, but at the same time, they did not require anything from it either. They seemed to exist for the sake of existence itself. However, since society cannot get anything from them some people find it meaningless for them to exist at all. Until much recently, a law regarding no tolerance for discriminatory acts did not extend to Mana users. Closer study implies that most riots arise due to the instigators’ acts of reproach towards the mentioned Mana users. Therefore, for the sake of holding the peace, a proposal to revise this law was underway.

By this provocation, the instigators are making the most of the time left that they can mistreat the Mana users without consequences.

“Kean...” Kyl mutters, finding that the name was familiar. He mentioned his musings, ‘did he come to the shop recently?’ he wonders. “Did I write a receipt for him, or...”

Dru makes a look. “Yes, because Mana users carry money despite not having jobs.”

“Do they?”

Dru gapes, checking if Kyl wasn't just pulling his leg. He forgot that growing up in a small village had the tendency to make people ignorant of common knowledge in larger areas. Plus, this was Kyl. While he didn't live in the province and just at a small village he could be pegged for a country bumpkin with his level of ignorance.

Teodor smacks his son upside on the head in reprove. “Druant, be nice to your cousin.” he scolds, and Dru realizes he said that out loud by the way Kyl is glaring at him. “Anyway, the answer is no. They don't. It's unlikely because Mana users don't seem to need the same bare necessities that we do. That being said, they don't require money. And the name should be familiar because I mentioned him to you once when we talked about your aunt's case.”

“Oh yeah,” Kyl says. “You said there was a fight. Was this Kean guy involved?”

Teodor nods, “You could say that. While your aunt was the unintended victim, Kean was the targeted one.”

“Except mom seemed have gotten the worse of it.” Dru scoffs.

Theodore frowns at his son. “We don't know that for sure. The fighting stopped when they realized they’ve injured someone else as well.” He says. “We haven’t seen Kean after so we don't know how he came out of it. That’s why he's a priority tonight. It occurred to Myrah and she wants to have it checked out.”

“If we find him,” Dru quips. “Come on, Kyl. Let's get going.”

Teodor calls out after them, “Don’t stay out too long,” he says, “the last thing I need is to tell Myrah you guys were found dead on the streets chewed on by some wild animal.”

“Wait, what?” Kyl blinks, turning back. “what wild animal?”

Teodor laughs, and Kyl figured he was teasing him. He scowls while Dru snickers, “How simple.”

  
🔥

  
Once they were outside, Dru opens his mouth and tries to say something. But figuring out what it was, Kyl beats him to it.

“Yeah, I can take Kean’s basket.” He says.

“I, uh…” Dru blinks, his mouth moving wordlessly before he simply nods. “Yeah… okay, thanks.” He gives Kyl the basket with the lesser bread.

Kyl pauses, as if in thought, before speaking once more. “You don't happen to agree with those who beat up this Kean guy, do you?”

“H-huh? Oh…” Dru mutters, worrying his lower lip. “Um, well, of course I don't like it that they started that whole fight because of it. I mean, mom got hurt and…”

Kyl narrows his eyes, “You know that wasn't the question.” He says. “Do you hate their kind, too?”

Since he hasn't really encountered one yet himself, Kyl doesn’t have any real sentiments towards Mana users. However, if they weren’t actually hurting anyone he didn't see how it was justifiable to hurt them or anyone, generally speaking, just because they weren't actively involved in society. He can understand getting annoyed, but anger was a little extreme for him.

“I…” Dru starts before sighing, “look kid, don't get me wrong. I don't hate Mana users, if that's what you mean. At least… I don't think I do. But if you've seen one up close, with the blank look in their eyes as if they weren't even alive… I don't know. It's creepy.”

“I see. But you know, it's okay to be scared. Pretty sure even Knights get like that, I'd be surprised if they didn't.” Kyl says. “I don't think you’d be disqualified just for that.”

“Huh?” Dru's eyes widens. “what are you—”

Kyl rolls his eyes, “Dru, I'm not as simple as you think. I've seen you training late at night when you're supposed to be sleeping like the rest of us. And the bulletin board at the square mentioned needs for recruits.” He says. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure things out.”

“Kyl, you can’t tell dad or mom about this, you hear?”

Kyl frowns. “If I wanted to be a rat, I would’ve mentioned it the first time I saw you training after taking a piss. You really could’ve picked a better, more hidden place to do that if you didn’t wanna be caught, by the way.” He says. “but they’re gonna find out what you're up to anyway, especially once you sign up. And sure, maybe he'll be a bit sad that you're not interested in baking full-time, but I don't think uncle would forbid you if that’s what you really want.”

“Yeah. If. That’s the key word.” Dru sighs, shaking his head. “I’m not really sure what I want either. But I do know there’s more I want to do than be a baker for the rest of my life. I mean, maybe I wouldn’t mind retiring as one. But that’s definitely not all I want to do. You live in a small village, maybe you’re happy with how simple that is. But come on, you can’t tell me that you never thought about it.”

Kyl shifts his weight absently, not sure what to say. “We better get going, don’t you think?” He didn’t wait for a response, already turning and walking off.

Forgetting about one minor detail.

🔥

  
Kyl groans, berating himself. He forgot that he had no idea where to even look for this Kean fellow. These were the moments that Dru could be justified for calling him simple. Even having a vague description of this guy might’ve been helpful, seeing as those he was asking didn’t care much to give him any useful leads. All he got so far for his efforts were either questioning looks or scorn. He gave up asking when he got the latter, and settled for just winging it. Stopping once more to rest, he leans against a wall of some random home. He’s pretty sure he searched the entire town, at one point he even got lost because some of the houses look the same: two-storey, beige cedars with mahogany doors and red roofs. He had to back track towards the main square to get his bearings.

At the moment, all he can assume was that this guy was homeless with the lack of address, maybe even a hermit if he was the only Mana user in town—or out of town, if that were the case. Kyl definitely wouldn’t want to stay in a place where he was treated poorly. Earlier, somebody did suggest that he ask the last people to have an encounter with him, but the boy had suspicions that they were the cause for his aunt Myrah's condition in the first place and also made her concerned for the guy’s well-being and he definitely didn’t want to have a run in with those types himself.

Therefore, he settled for walking all over town and hoping he gets lucky.

The sun was setting and each step Kyl took was getting heavier. He wasn’t any closer to finding his priority assignment than he was hours ago and it was already passed supper. Certainly, he could’ve just taken some of the bread from the leftover basket but since it wasn’t meant for him, all the more for someone less fortunate than him, it didn’t seem right to Kyl to do that even if he was feeling rather unlucky at that moment. Yet he was exhausted. Still, he didn’t want the bread to go to waste but he wasn’t going to consume them himself. He figured he probably had time to search for someone else before it got too dark.

Just when he turns to the next corner, he finds himself falling forward. Kyl yelps as the contents of the basket were sent flying. The boy groans, pushing back brown fringes from his eyes. He huffed, brushing his hair back.

“Ow…” He winces, getting up slowly. He’s pretty certain he had a scratch or two. _‘I should really watch where I’m going.’_ He thought. He gets back on his feet and pats what dirt he can from his trousers. _‘what did I even trip on? It felt thick…’_ he muses. He scans the area and a scream catches on his throat. “AH!”  
Kyl breaks into a cold sweat under a second, and he was legs suddenly felt boneless. Nevertheless, he was about to make a run for it when his conscience caught up with him.

It was a dead body.

As much as he was tempted to do so, he couldn’t just leave it there. Slowly, he approaches the body, making sure there were actually no wild animal that, in hindsight, his uncle might not have been completely joking about. As he got nearer, he realizes that it wasn’t a corpse. At least, the body still felt warm. It was easy to think the person was dead, though. The guy, as it seems to be, was completely motionless that even his chest seemed like it wasn’t moving. The indication that he was, in fact, still among the living was the low moans that escaped his mouth.

Kyl sighs, running a hand through his hair. _‘Well, he’s alive. Now what?’_

He couldn’t very well leave this person lying here. He could take him to the nearest clinic but that was right across from the East side square, which was on the other side of town. He considers taking him back with him. His aunt was almost fully recovered so he wonders if his uncle would appreciate another patient to care for.

_‘Well… as dad always say, you’re not a Hearth if you’ve got no heart….’_

Decided, Kyl hefts the guy up, slinging his arm carefully over his shoulder, and wraps his own arm around the stranger’s waist. There was a sound of thunder and the skies grew darker by the time he saw the roof of the bakery.

Sources: http://www.lordsandladies.org/middle-ages-food-bread.htm  
https://www.medieval-recipes.com/medieval-food/bread/


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Guy

Strange Guy  
_Differences make up human kind_  
_understanding develops the human mind._

🔥

Despite their collective surprise, and forgetting their worry on why he was late, they didn’t make much of a fuss when Kyl brought in the guy he found. Teodore didn’t mind caring for another infirm but he was a bit upset about the bread but he eventually got over it.

“Can’t do anything about it anymore, after all.” He says.

Dru was fine with it as long as he didn’t have to share his bed with the guy. Kyl figures it was only fair and he wasn’t oppose to sharing. The guest room wasn’t his own room, after all. After that matter was settled, Kyl went to take a bath and have something quick to eat since it was late and he didn’t want to sleep on a full stomach. Myrah was finished giving the stranger a sponge bath by the time Kyl returned to his borrowed room.

“Hasn’t he woken up yet?”

Myrah shakes her head, “No, but I've taken care of his injuries. No broken bones, which is a relief. He’ll be fine after some rest.”

Kyl smiles. “That’s good to hear,” he sighs. “I’m just glad it wasn’t a dead body mangled by some random wild animal.”

“Your uncle said something again?”

Kyl blinks, “Again?” he repeats. Myrah just chuckles in response and the boy decides to drop it. “Anyway, I’m sorry to have bothered you with this while you’ve just recovered, auntie.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Myrah says with a careless wave of her hand, “my back doesn’t even hurt anymore, and I couldn’t leave this to your uncle or Dru. Those two are hopeless when it comes to tender care.” She rolls her eyes.

Kyl smiles slightly, “Is that why you keep calling me specifically for those massages?”

“Bingo.” Myrah winks, “You know, it’s a bit funny that I had your uncle make sure you get Kean some bread and you ended up bring him home without the bread.”

Kyl cringes, thinking that his family really valued their bread. Then, he starts. “That’s Kean?!”

“Oh goodness, you didn’t know?”

Kyl shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah… not at all.”

“Didn’t the hair tip you off? I mean, it’s blue.”

Although there was no explanation, at least none publicly known, all Mana users seemed to have unnatural hair color. In the back of his mind, Kyl did question it once he returned. But since it was dark out earlier, he didn’t notice it at first. He thought the guy had black hair, because the hue was of a darker shade, almost like cobalt. Still, that was the notable difference. When it came to physique, they were similar except Kyl may be more well-toned in comparison, as a result to hours baking.

“I’ll remember that next time.”

“Nnh…”

Kyl and Myrah turns toward the bed. “Oh, he’s waking up.”

Eyes opens slowly, and Kyl understands now what Dru meant earlier. Their eyes really did have an eerie feeling to it, but for some reasons, this made the boy intrigued rather than scared.

“Where am I?”

🔥

Kean’s bleary eyes finds two individuals standing before him, and he recognizes the woman. She had been there when those townsfolk attacked him, but he has never seen the boy before.

“Miss Myrah, hello.” He sits up.

Myrah smiles, walking over to comb his hair back. Kean just continues staring, even while she examines some remnants of wounds that, he notices, were treated. He figures that those needed more time to heal. She didn’t seem to mind Kean’s lack of concern with that way she pokes around his injuries, already expecting the stoic response. Most Mana users, if not all, seemed to possess the quality.

“It’s good to see you awake, Kean. I wondered what happened to you after our last meeting.”

Kean’s expression remained blank. “I am sorry to have caused you worry.” He says with a curt tip of his head. “May I ask how I was brought here though?”

“Ah, that would be my doing, mate.” Kyl answers, “I found you passed out and decided to bring you home.” He grins. “Perfect timing, too. Just before you got caught by the rain and end up sick with the cold.”

Kean replies, “Oh, Mana users do not get sick the way humans do. So it did not really make a difference,” he says. “you could say it was pointless.”

Kyl stares at the Mana user, not having a response for that take on his act of kindness. Myrah watches her nephew, trying not to smile. She may have an idea what was going through his mind.

“Thank you, anyway.”

“Um, wow. Okay,” The boy feels like he should be irritated or something akin to that. However, he found himself just wondering what was the matter with the guy. “Can you say it like you mean it, at least? I mean, with more... conviction.”

Kean’s tone remained as is when he responds. “Oh, okay. I am truly grateful for the unnecessary aid to my predicament even while I was unaware of the needless attempt.”

“Er,” Somehow, Kyle felt even worse than he was with Kean’s first response. “‘Truly grateful’ is not shown on your face at all…” his shoulders sags.

Myrah couldn’t help it this time. She laughs.

🔥

The following day was definitely an interesting one.

During breakfast, Kean was refusing a big portion of the meal Teodor was insisting on him because the man found Kean simply too thin for a boy his age. The Mana user reminded him that they don’t age the way humans do. In addition to that, they did not require an intake of nutrients gained from food consumption since, according to him, _“Simple meditation to be one with nature”_ was sufficient to keep them going.  
Both Kyl and Dru shared the same expression; their eyebrows were furrowed, and they had creases on their forehead, staring at Kean first then at each other as if trying to make sense of that explanation. Nevertheless, Teodor still made Kean eat with the notion, _“As long as you can eat, eat. We get food from nature, too.”_

Kean had no argument for that.

Afterwards, when Myrah found the poor condition Kean’s clothes were in she had him try on some of Dru’s old clothes. The one closest to his size and proportions was still slightly big on him so she had it adjusted. After putting it off long enough, they finally opened shop an hour later than usual. Teodor said it wasn’t really a problem since the month was almost up and they already made their quota. Kean offered his help since they did delay on his behalf.

That’s when things turned eventful.

Kyl knew that Mana users had strange abilities, but like most things about them, he never really understood exactly how strange. While he didn’t have to mention it out loud, Dru wasn’t wrong in his thinking that living in a small, almost secluded village tended to result in a certain degree of ignorance. Kyl’s first time witnessing these abilities happened by watching Kean all throughout the day.

First, it was with the wooden stove they used for baking. Since it rained last night and they forgot to cover their firewood, Dru and Kyl had a difficult time getting a fire going. Kean decided to lend a hand and ended up overdoing it. Dru and Kyl did stand a little too close, curious to see what Kean would do. He burned the wood a little more than what was necessary, and the fire quickly rose. It consumed the stack of wood and due to the water, the crackling of wood also came with bursts of ashes. Fortunately, no one was hurt and Dru managed to close the steel door to tame the flame before it could escalate. Because of that though, he ended up covered in ash himself. Kyl couldn’t help but laugh even while he was a mess himself, since it wasn’t compared to Dru who almost resembled some kind of gigantic charcoal. The older Hearth didn’t know whether to be more upset with Kean or Kyl. But since the Mana user was giving his apologies, no matter how bland the tone, while his cousin was just laughing his head off he decided that Kyl would be doing most of the dough kneading for the day.

After the initial rush hour, they took a break. While Kean and Kyl were passing by the foyer when they saw Myrah frowning and nagging Teodor over some Orientalis out the back door. Apparently, the flower patches were all wilting because, according to her, Teodor didn’t water them as constantly as he was supposed to. Seeing her distress, Kean steps forward and, with a wave of his hand, he revived the dead flowers, regaining their pinkish vibrancy along with a translucent glow, as if they were freshly bloomed. Myrah widened her eyes before running towards Kean to embrace him in gratitude. Teodor sighed in relief, mouthing his own thanks.

The next event transpired shortly after Teodor declared that they no longer have to bake more bread to replenish their stocks for the day. Kyl and Kean was given the task of organizing the kitchen and take inventory of the remaining ingredients while Dru helped his father in the shop. The ladder was misplaced when the boys went into storage so Kyl had no way of checking the top shelves. Before Kyl could ask Kean to look for it while he double checks the lower shelves to make sure their listings were accurate, the Mana user brought his palms together and blew on them. Kyl eyed him questioningly before he felt light all of the sudden and the next thing he knew, he was floating weightlessly off the ground and higher into the air. Kyl freaked out when his hands reached the ceiling and forgot all about taking inventory; when Dru went to check what the noise was about, he almost had a heart attack. With his attention diverted because of that, Kean ended up dropping Kyl on his cousin.

Finally, Kean and Kyl were sent out to give the day’s leftovers to the chosen priorities. As a precaution, Myrah gave Kean a cloak to wear so those fellows who beat him up before wouldn’t be able to recognize him. Just when they were on their way home, it started to rain once more. Kyl managed to find a tree to stay under, and while they were still being rained on, it wasn’t as bad as when they were out in the open. He suggested waiting it out but then, he saw Kean out there and on the spot he stood, the rain seemed to go around it. He beckoned for him to step out, and after a brief moment of hesitation, he stepped out. The hand outstretched towards Kyl glowed and now, the rain avoided Kyle as well. With that, they made their way back.

However, Kyl was certain that the cloak didn’t serve it’s purpose of concealment after that stunt.

🔥

Kean and Kyl were resting up when they got home, just waiting for supper to be ready. Kyl decided he would work on his swordsmanship since he was returning home tomorrow.

Arriving was simple, since he had a special transportation to get him there directly. At home, despite not having much to brag about, they did have farms that specialized in breeding _Aero Aves_ , large birds that have a gentle nature and have impressive homing instincts. Licensed agencies train these birds to carry passengers along with their packed belongings to long or short distances. But at the time, they only had money for Kyl to take a one-way trip service. There were additional fees if the traveler wanted to have the _Aero Aves_ to come back for a return service. Furthermore, since he was journeying home on his own this time around, he would have to leave town. In spite of it’s large size, the town didn’t have its own port. Therefore, he would have to travel on foot first to the nearest town his uncle said had one so there was a chance Kyl would be running into some trouble.

Myrah wanted to request for an adventurer escort from the local guild, but Kyl refused. For one moment in this trip away from home, he wanted the accomplishment of doing something independently. Still, he did hope that the road to the next town didn’t have wild animals or, worse, strong monsters. He knew that monsters do not normally attack humans unless provoked. As long as he kept to the main road, he would be okay. However, he also needed to consider robbers. Although, in between baking and deliveries, he couldn’t find time nor energy to train regularly so he hoped he wouldn’t be having any of those encounters at all.

“Kyl, are you heading outside?” Kean speaks up just as Kyl was half way out the door, “has the rain stopped?”

“I think so,” Kyl replies, “I just wanna train a bit to prepare for traveling tomorrow. But auntie would kill me if I use my sword inside.”

Kean tilts his head to the side, “I do not believe miss Myrah is capable of such atrocious acts, such is not compatible to her kind nature.” He says flatly.

“Atro…” Kyl frowns, brows creasing before shaking his head. “No, uh, I mean… well, it’s cramped up in here as it is. I’m gonna need more space to move around better.”

Kean nods in understanding, “I see. An open area is optimal for such actions. I’ll accompany you since, yes, I agree. It is cramped inside.”

“Uh... huh?” Kyl was lost for a moment, giving the Mana user time to walk pass him and towards the back exit of the house. “Well, okay then.” He shakes his head before following Kean out.

When they got to the back of the house, just a few feet away from the storage. Kyl starts by working on his stance and repeating basic movements to warm up. After which, he tries to envision possible scenarios, recalling the common wolves that would attack travelers and thinking of the tips his dad gave him on how to handle such an encounter. When he was satisfied enough, he went on to wielding his sword and hitting his imaginary enemy with the blunt side. If he ever did encounter robbers, he didn’t feel good about killing them. He did not believe it was his place to decide who should die. He keeps this up until he his attention was finally drawn by Kean, settled on top of a water barrel. By his still position, Kyl could guess that this was him in meditation, the breathing seemed to follow a rhythm as well. That was when he recalls the conversation from breakfast.

“Is that really filling for you?”

Kean pauses, mid-exhale. He slowly blinks his eyes open, finding where Kyl stood.

_‘Er, maybe I shouldn’t have interrupted?’ Kyl winces, rubbing the back of his head. ‘It is meditation, after all…’_

If Kean was perturbed by being broken out of his concentration, it didn’t show. “For something to be filling,” he starts. “there must be a containment variable. I am not a container.”

The boy finds that he was getting used to the way Kean spoke, “No, I mean…” he pauses to think, “does it make you… well… not hungry?”

“Mana users do not really experience hunger.” Kean replies, “For humans, food is necessity for the recuperation of energy and nourishment along with water. Internally, my body does not require those intake. However, similar to you, I do require hydration as do all living things in nature. What I am doing now is sufficient in terms of sustenance, if in any circumstances I neglect my meditation practice I would feel sluggish till I am able to do so again.”

Kyl frowns, scratching the lower part of his chin. 'Isn't that similar to hunger in essence?' he wonders, “But then, you're still able to eat food, so...”

“That's because, as sir Teodor stated, food came from nature after certain alterations so I am able to consume them, similar to how I can consume water the way you do. In addition, our anatomy are similar except we do not possess cells and the like.”

“You really need to use small words, Kean.” Kyl sighs, suddenly losing energy to train. “It's hard to keep up with you. How are Mana users different from humans when we look the same?”

Kean pauses, as if in thought, before responding. “You know what Mana is, right?”

“Uh,” Kyl thinks about it, “it's like magic, right?” he says, sheathing his sword.

Kean shakes his head, “No. Mana is considered the power of the elemental forces in nature. Fire, water, wind, and Earth. It is easily understood that Mana users are able to manipulate this power. But what is not known by most humans is that Mana users are Mana themselves.”

“Huh?! You're a Mana?”

Kean nods, “Humans possess a certain type of acid that connects them to their roots. Consequently, as we do not possess the same substance, the concept of family does not exist in our kind.” he explains.

“No family?” Kyl frowns, “Then how were you born?”

“I was not born, as such would require a mother and father role. I was formed.” Kean corrects, “Mana users come to be when there is a large amount of Mana force in a given area. Sometimes, we rise from the sea. If that happens then the user would be limited to manipulating water elements. Alternatively, if we come from a volcanic area, then fire elements would be the limitation. In addition, we would have corresponding nullifying effects to their elemental adept. A fire adept are incapable of being burned, and a water adept would be capable of breathing underwater.”

“Huh, well, I guess that makes sense... somehow. I mean, I got the gist and all.” Kyl hums, “But wait, how are you able to control all four elements?” he questions, recalling the events of the day. “Are some specialized Mana users like that? Is there a name for that?”

At this, Kean says nothing. Instead, he looks down in contemplation.

“Uhm, did I say something wrong?”

Kean shakes his head. “No, I just do not have an immediate answer so I was thinking how to respond,” he says, “To be honest, I cannot know the exact area where I came to be. This is one of the things about myself I do not have knowledge of. Most Mana users are able to recall where and that is usually the optimal place for them to meditate. Considering what I told you earlier as well, I do not possess any nullifying qualities either. On some occasions, some areas produce Mana users quite often. If they so wish, those users reside there therefore making themselves into a tribe.”

“Oh,” Kyl mutters, frowning. “does this bother you?” He would be worried himself if he didn't know where he came from, or if he was different from others to that extent; the way Kean seemed set apart from his kind.

“To be bothered implies that I feel apprehension or discomfort, which are somehow manifestations of fear. I am not inclined to emotions so no, I am not bothered.” Kean replies, “I go by survival instincts alone, so I suppose it does not matter where I come as I do not possess that knowledge yet am still be capable of living.”

Kyle frowns, not certain he would actually call that living. His uncle was right when he said that Mana users seemed to exist for the sake of existence alone. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.  
_'What was it like,'_ he wondered, _'to be without emotions?'_ Before he could think up a response, Dru calls them for supper.

🔥

Later, Kyl was preparing for bed when Kean mentions something.

“Huh? You're leaving?”

Kean nods, “I decided to stay here for this day to help out, to give my thanks for their kindness. I would like to leave right now, but miss Myrah insists I stay one more night. I do not really wish to trouble them, but I agreed,” he says in his usual manner. “I will depart come morning, I apologize in advance if I am gone before you wake.”

“Uh, no, well... You don't really have to apologize for that.” Kyl says, “But... you mentioned not having a family, or a tribe. So that means you don't really have any home to return to,” he frowns. “where will you go afterwards?”

Kean shrugs, “Mana users do not require a dwelling. It is inconsequential, as the weather do not normally bother us as much as it does to your kind. Even those in tribes usually do not establish such things.” he tips his head slightly. “I thank you for your concern on my behalf, however.”

Kyl scrutinizes this individual that he has come to know, and he doesn't know how to respond. For some reasons, he didn't want to see him go and never know what would become of him afterwards. Kean seems like a nice guy in spite of his somewhat detached tendencies, which was now explained to him. Still, it didn't seem right to him. It was like having a nice feeling after doing a kind deed that makes it all the more worth doing. For that reason, Kyl always wanted to offer his helping hand whenever he can. But for Kean, it seems like he only saw every single act he does as a form of obligation or the like.

Then, something occurs to him. “You said that you're not inclined to emotions, right?”

“That is correct, yes.”

“But does it also mean you're incapable of it?”

Once more, Kean didn't respond immediately. “I never considered the thought. I suppose it is possible, but it seems inconsequential to surviving.”

“And you're just fine with that?”

Kean tilts his head to the side, “I apologize, may you be more specific?”

“It's just...” Kyl hesitates, “I think it would be better if you were able to feel something every now and then, you know?”

Kean replies, “No, I believe I do not. As I said, such is irrelevant to my kind.”

“It's got nothing to do with relevance.” Kyl says, “I know, I'll show you how it's done!”

Kean just stares blankly, “Show me… How to finish what?”

“No, no that kind of 'done.' I'll show you what it means to feel, how to say 'thank you' with conviction.” Kyl grins, “maybe even teach you how to use simpler words, too.”

Kean continues to stare. “I do not comprehend.”

“Yeah, now you know how it feels.” Kyl rolls his eyes, smirking. “I figure since I'm also leaving tomorrow and you don't really have anywhere to go, why not we just go together?” He beams, “Believe it or not, even if I live in a smaller area, we have more to do since we also got a farm to manage along with the bakery.”

Kean nods, as if in understanding. “I see. So, you require my company for temporary assistance in this endeavor. Very well.” he says.

“What? Wait, no. I mean, I guess your help would be appreciated. But no,” Kyl shakes his head, gesturing with his hands as if to dismiss the idea. “I just... I enjoy your company, I guess you could say, and it would be nice if you could get something out of it as well.”

Kean tilts his head once more, “I have. The quaint accommodations here is well appreciated.”

“Er, not exactly what I meant.” Kyl sighs, “But this is why you're coming with me. Just... Stick with me, okay? Like a 'from now on' thing than a temporary one.”

“Hm,” Kean hums, “I must decline.”

“Huh?”

“This is what you humans call a _'proposal'_ , is it not? I understand that it is something done between a man and a woman, also with the binding emotion of love. I am neither a woman, nor do I feel any such emotion towards you. Also, are you not a little to young to engage in such a thing?”

Kyl’s face feels warm, and he waves his arms dramatically. “No, no, no! That is not what this is!” he protests. “Sheesh, why do you have to make it weird?”

“I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding.” Kean tilts his head forward, “You are red."

Kyl gives him a certain look, "Wow, wonder whose fault that is..."

"I believe it's mine; I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable." Kean said, "I am not accustomed to any human asking for a long period of companionship with me; you are quite strange, Kyl.”

Kyl glares at him, “You're the last person I want to hear that from, mate.”

“All the same, I must decline.” Kean tells him, “I do not wish to trouble you, and a long term connection, which you are requesting, can prove bothersome.”

Kyl raises a brow, “What do you mean?”

Suddenly, they heard some vague noise that later turned into disturbing racket. “This is what I mean.”

Sources: https://livinghistorytoday.com/2010/04/12/symbols-and-meanings-in-medieval-plants/

https://wonderopolis.org/wonder/why-does-wood-crackle-when-it-burns  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cobalt


	3. Chapter 3 - Crossroads

**Crossroads**  
_A path you start on your own_  
_does not always end with you all alone._

🔥

  
“What on Gaea...” Kyl trails off as he and Kean reach the ground floor, the noise only getting louder.

They follow it, and head towards the bakery kitchen then through the threshold leading to the shop's counter. Kyl walks towards the windows and find a group of men swarming their main entrance, their outsize arms flexing as they visibly attempt to push pass the double, oaken doors. He even notices that they were the same guys who messed with him the day before. Dru pushes against the force to keep them at bay, his corded muscles ripples under the strain.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Dru's head jerks in reaction, but he keeps his focus on the door. “Maker's name... Kyl?! Please tell me Kean's upstairs!” he grunts.

“I am here.”

“Damn it!” Keeping his weight against the door, he turns around in favor of looking at the other two, “you're the last people I wanted coming over. Where's dad?!”

Before Kyl can answer, Myrah steps in the room next and Dru almost cries in dismay till she opens her mouth. “Your father's making sure our other entrances aren't being broken into. He escaped afterwards to look for the local knights.” she says.

“What's going on?” Kyl repeats, frowning. “Why are those men trying to get in at this hour?”

Dru glares, not in the mood to be answering any questions. “Search me! Whatever it is, it's definitely not for our bread!” he grumbles. “Now get back in your room with mister magic there!”

“That is not my name.”

Dru lets out a long-suffering groan.

“Are those the guys who beat Kean up?”

Dru huffs and in-between grunts, answers. “Kyl, for eternia'sake, you really are simple. Can you not understand the situation?! Now, help me or shut up!”

Kyl huffs indignantly, but goes over anyway and helps Dru push back. Kean raises a hand and ask if he could do anything to help, to which the cousins collectively responds with a loud, _'No.'_ Kean puts his hand back down and walks away, most possibly back to their room like earlier instructed.

Eventually, the weight on the door suddenly lessened, and the shouting ceased while a stern, authoritative voice was heard. A knock comes from the door, along with the familiar voice of Teodor.

“It's me, Dru. Open up.”

Sighing in relief, Dru rolls his shoulders to stretch out the kinks. Kyl opens the door in his stead, revealing his uncle on the other side speaking with an unfamiliar man. His hair was slightly below shoulder length tied back by a black cord, its pale golden color shines against the dim light of the bakery, he was also dressed in an Adventurer's garb; he wore a long, deep blue inner tunic, a scarlet sash wraps around his waist with a scabbard secured against it. There, the man sheaths his weapon, a two-handed Claymore, which may indicate that the adventurer was left-handed. Kyl wonders if he actually used it earlier, or if it was just to intimidate the men.

The man exchanges a hand shake with Teodor before he pauses, and looks over to Kyl who stiffens at the sudden attention but he relaxes at the stranger's easy smile. His jaw was defined, almost as well as Dru's, maybe even more so. It was also clean-shaved, as if the man grew a beard frequently and had to shave as much.

“I couldn’t find any knight,” Teodor explains, “Thank the reapers, I ran into this fellow.” He says, gesturing to the man.

The adventurer bows his head, “Always a pleasure to lend my services,” he says, “My name is Lyxander.”

“Thanks for your help, sir.” Kyl says, “I’m Kyl.”

The man nods towards him, but diverts his attention to Dru. “And your name is?”

“Me? I’m Dru, short for Druant.”

Lyxander hums, sizing him up carefully. “You seem to have the makings of a great swordsman,” he muses, “How’s your training, Druant?”

Something about that catches Kyl’s attention. It wasn’t any doubt that Dru had an impressive built, but most men didn’t necessarily acquire that physique only through the training of a knight and such, all the more was it how one would be identified as a swordsman.

“Actually, he’s a baker.” Teodor interjects, “What he knows of such a thing is enough to get him by a journey from one town to another.”

Lyxander looks between Dru and his father, the former seems be fidgeting quite a bit. “Oh, I apologize. I didn’t realize that…” he pauses, “well, never mind. If you are ever interested, I am looking for companions to accompany me in a… well, let’s call it an undertaking for now.” He smiles, “I will share more, should you choose to express interest; I will be at the guild. Have a good night, now.”

“Well,” Teodor hums, scratching his backside. “that was an odd exchange.”

Dru takes a breath before speaking, “Dad,” he starts, “can we talk?”

“Hm?”

Kyl looks at his cousin, and understanding dawns on him. “I’m going to check on Kean.”

🔥

A few minutes later, the conversation moved inside with Myrah now included. Dru explained his intentions of exploring the world, as he did not find the fulfillment in being a baker all his life. Teodor listened all through his ramblings, which Dru didn’t expect at all. Finally, the man sighed when his son promised he would remain long enough for them to find a suitable replacement.

“No, son.” Teodor says, “there’s no point, the Hearth bakery is run only by the Hearth family, and those married into it. That’s how it’s always been. We’ll keep the shop going as long as we can manage, but if it’s time, then we’ll close it down.”

Dru widens his eyes, “You don’t have to do that,” he says, “I won’t be gone forever, I’ll come back, once I’m ready to settle down.”

“Are you sure?” Myrah asks, her tone mild, “you just said you do not find fulfillment in being a baker. If you don’t find it fulfilling now, it can’t be certain that you will later on.”

Dru frowns, his eyes now downcast. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t feel guilty, son. I’m not doing this out of spite,” Teodor promises, “All things must reach its end, even those things that we’ve found solace in for so long. Such is the nature of life.” He says, “what’s important is that you find what it’s worth. May the Maker guide you in this path, son.”

Dru looks back up, smiling at his parents. He stands and goes over to wrap them in his arms, “Thank you...”

The small family remains that way for a short while, when Kyl comes running into the room in haste. The three breaks contact, and turns towards the young lad who seems out of breath.

“What’s up?”

Kyl frowns, shaking his head. “I think Kean left.”

🔥

Kyl and Dru made preparations to leave the following morning. All the while, Kyl couldn't believe Kean actually left without a proper good bye. It may have something to do with him being a Mana and not having the courtesy to do so, but he had enough of that to return the favor by helping them run the shop yesterday. Plus, Kyl did say he wanted Kean to accompany him when he returns home. It's true that they were still talking about the matter, and Kean had yet to give a confirmation. In fact, the Mana user did imply that it would be an inconvenience for Kyl if he were to keep him company. However, since it wasn't settled Kyl had hoped Kean would reconsider.

"Why do you even care so much?"

Kyl looks towards Dru, pausing in his task of checking if he was all packed, "Huh?"

"About Kean," The older Hearth clarifies, "You said you guys got interrupted before anything was settled, but the guy did say it wasn't a good idea. That's pretty much his say on the matter. Taking it in face value, he declined."

Kyl frowns, shaking his head. "But it wasn't going to be any trouble for me, and he left before I could explain that to him."

"Kyl, he's a Mana user." Dru reiterates, "He managed this long without emotional attachments, he can do without it. Now come along, I need to walk you out town before heading to the guild."

Kyl frowns as he watches Dru making his way out. He should've known better than to explain his case to him. While they were as close as they can be, considering their age gap, they didn't share the same ideals most of the time. Moreover, Dru did give his sentiments regarding Kean's kind and while he didn't detest them to the extent of wanting to hurt them he also didn't sympathize with Kean the way Teodor and Myrah do, the way Kyl does. Resigned, Kyl double checks his things before following him out.

Dru walked Kyl out town before heading to the guild to talk with Lyxander, and most probably get his adventurer certification. With a backer, he would be able to acquire it within the day. Kyl wished him good fortune even as he didn't know how to feel about his cousin's decision; that it could mean the Hearth Bakery closing shop in this town in the later years. He considered talking to his parents about moving in with them officially; his relatives weren't getting any younger and while Dru promised to visit whenever he was nearby Kyl wanted to make sure they're checked on regularly.

Before that, he needed to get home.

So far, staying on the path was working well for him. The only encounters he had were the regularly rabbits and fawns, who scurries away at the mere sight of him as he was more likely to predate on them than they were to him. Before he could think he would arrive to the next town with no trouble at all, he encountered said trouble though not in the form he expected.

There was a creature caught in a net, suspended off the ground. It growled, trying to claw its way out. Kyl notices that its tail was short, its hind legs were longer than its front legs. With this, he figures it was some kind of lynx. But it was strange because, as far as Kyl knew, this region of Gaea didn't have packs of wild felines roaming around. Bears and wolves were more common if he wasn't mistaken, and while he usually is, his father made sure he knew and remembered what kind of wild animals he would most likely run into heading back home. The second thing that bothered Kyl was the fact that it wasn't hunting season, so it was only tolerated to attack wild animals if they attacked first, making this lynx a victim of poachers considering that it was caught and now hanging in a net.

This brought Kyl to his third problem. _'How do I free it without getting attacked myself?'_

He frowns, wondering if he should return to town and report the issue. But then if the offenders were on their way back to collect their prize, they would be able to get away before the local knights would be able to do anything about it and take the lynx with them. Then, Kyl remembers the packed lunch his aunt gave him before he left.

"Okay, here goes."

Kyl walks towards the trapped lynx. As expected, once the creature sees the brunette approaching, he starts to growl and snarl at him. Kyl flinches a bit, his hands going up instinctively. He bends over and lays a pair of underwear—one he was looking for a reason to get rid off for a while since he really didn't like how itchy it was. He places pieces of meat on top of it and looks up at the lynx.

"All right, I'm not going to hurt you. See? You can even have this after I free you."

The lynx stares back at it, and for some reasons, Kyl thought it was giving him an a certain expression and he could picture Dru giving it to him. He shakes his head and climbs up the tree and the lynx actually stops snarling, and was just observing him. He sat on the branch that the net was tied on before cutting it with his sword. He hasn't sharpen it in a while, so it took a few seconds before breaking through completely. The lynx drops to the ground and, with remarkable precision, untangles itself from the net easily enough. It walks towards the offering, swiping it off the garment before devouring the meat and jumping towards the bushes and away from the area.

Kyl narrows his eyes and jumps to the ground, picking up his underwear with the tip of his sword. "Guess it didn't like you, either." he places it back inside his bag, before turning and continuing on his way.

When he saw a group of men running towards him; familiar men, at that.

"You—" The one at the front, the self-proclaimed leader whom Kyl thinks goes by the name of Jinn aims a glare right at him, casting side glances at the ruined trap. "a scum-lover, now a rotten vandel? You just love pissing us off, don't you?"

Kyl frowns, "Scum lover? Are you talking about Kean?" he grumbles, clenching his fist. "a scum for something he is, as oppose to hunting animals off season and going against the law?"

"You really love to test my patience, don't you?" Jinn glowers, stepping forward.

The brunette purses his lips, stepping back only to be held

"You're welcome, and before anything else I would like to highlight that when you're offering food, don't put it on top of your underwear."

Kyl cringes at that, "It's clean."

"Not the point," Lynx made a look, "How would you feel if someone served you a meal on their underwear?"

The brunette rubs the back of his head, "Well, I thought you were an animal so..."

"That's an offense to animals everywhere; most pick their food off the ground, not where your genitals have been."

Kyl's cheeks turns flush, and he decides not to reiterate that it was, in fact, clean.

Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classification_of_swords

 


	4. Rhylly and Skye encounter plot bunny

One moment, you're minding your business, walking towards the local library with your best friend eating a well-made bagel. Then the next, you're swept off your feet by a handsome Prince with flowing blue hair.

First of all, there should be a white horse in there somewhere. Second, flowing blue hair? Well, at least it gets rid of the description stereotype of him being a blond. And lastly... _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_

"WOAH! WOAH ! WOAH!" Rhylly squirmed in his captor's hands, "PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" He demanded. The stranger ignored him as he suddenly launched high to the sky and flew. His Acrophobia kicking in, he wrapped his arms around the guy's neck. "Never mind! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DROP ME!"

"Understood, master Wordsmith."

Oh. I'm _definitely_ gonna need to question that.


	5. Chapter 5

Love and Laptops

 

CSU Home

 

Log In: ********

 

College of Engineering

 

Forum Engineers Without Borders

 

WELCOME! YOUR SERVICE PARTNER HAS ARRIVED!

 

DenverTwins: Hey, have you been waiting very long?

 

Iz1010: I've been on for a few hours, but don't worry. How's everything?

 

DenverTwins: Heavy. I'm getting deeper into my major. All this information we're trading is actually going to have to be compiled soon. The service project is actually our final, right? But... I did want to talk to you about that. You know, the service project. Something's come up.

 

Iz1010: Something? Don't tell me it's been shut down or changed or something.

 

DenverTwins: No! No! Nothing like that. It's actually pretty cool. See, we have to go visit our service partners. We earn experience hours by working in a foreign envrionment and learning how other systems work. It's the final culmination of all my research. So... basically, heh... I'll be coming to visit you. Isn't that great?

 

Iz1010: Really? You're serious? You get to come to Japan and visit me for the project? That's awesome!

 

DenverTwins: Yeah! Of course, I'm serious! I had to take out a student loan to do it, and it counts as both a birthday and Christmas gift from my parents, but it will be totally worth it. I'm sure we can put a great project together. With your help, we'll finish the assignment in no time. Considering that I'll be there for about a month, we'll have plenty of free time afterward. And that brings me to the next point, um.... Oh man, I'm nervous over the internet. How dorky is that?

 

Iz1010: Trust me, I feel it too sometimes. But... what is it? This sounds great, is something wrong?

 

DenverTwins: I guess it all depends on how you view our relationship. I mean... I kind of feel like we've gotten to be pretty close over the course of this project. You know... close. And I just thought that we could spend some, well... personal time together?

 

Iz1010: Oh! Um, well, yeah. I think we've gotten... close, too. If we're thinking the same thing, I'd love to spend some personal time together outside of the project.

 

DenverTwins: Yeah? Really? Cool... Cool! We've gotten along really well together so far, and I want to get to know you better in person. You can show me all the really geeky places to hang out in Japan, lol.

 

Iz1010: Aha, yeah! I sure will... so, you'll let me know when you're coming in, right? And uh, we'll meet up once you get here?

 

DenverTwins: Yeah! I'll most likely be coming in in about three weeks. Basically once the semester starts coming to an end, but I'll let you know for sure when. I'm really looking forward to this. You know... to seeing you.

 

Iz1010: I'm really excited too! So, uh, heh, I guess I'll see you then, huh?

 

DenverTwins: Yeah! Yeah, see you then. Um... bai bai.

 

"Izzy? Izzy! Wake up!" The redhead seemed to jerk out of a daydreaming daze when Mimi snapped her fingers in his face. She frowned at him from where she sat next to him on her couch. "I didn't invite you over so you could space out, Izzy. I mean really, we don't all get to see each other much!"

 

"S-sorry, Mimi," the boy apologized quickly, waving his hands. "I didn't meant to, I was just... thinking about something, that's all."

 

"Well, what is it that's so darn important!?"

 

"Oh, um... nothing."

 

"Aw, c'mon, Izzy," Tai insisted. "You're hardly ever this distracted. You must be thinking about something really big."

 

"I know I've got entrance exams to worry about! No one's asked me about that!" Joe exclaimed dramatically.

 

Tai just shrugged. "Well, Joe, you're always worried about something, so we've all just gotten used to you freaking out all the time."

 

"Oh! Oh! I'm so glad to know that my friends are concerned about my mental well-being!" Mimi patted Joe's leg comfortingly, trying to get him to stop breathing hard after yelling across the room at Tai.

 

"C'mon guys," TK said with a frown. It was funny seeing the bright colored beach boy sitting next to his darkly dressed rock star brother. "Don't fight. We're supposed to be having a good time. Now tell us what's up, Izzy."

 

Yamato glanced over at Izzy, and soon all of the gazes followed suit and were trained on the redhead. "Well, uh..." Izzy started, tapping his two index fingers together. "My, um... girlfriend is coming over from America to visit me next week."

 

The room was dead silent before Tai bursted out into loud, obnoxious, uncontrollable laughter. "You have a girlfriend?! That's hilarious!"

 

Joe's glasses had slipped down on his nose. While he was inclined to agree with Tai on the matter, the fact that he had hooked up with Mimi was of equal unbelievability. TK looked to his brother to see what the appropriate response might be. Yamato was usually cool in all situations. As funny as this was to hear, laughing wasn't right, was it? Sora had sat on the foot lounge and currently had her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggles. Mimi was giggling just as Sora was. Izzy's face blushed bright red, and he made a fist and waved it around wildly. "It's not funny! I'm serious!"

 

"No, it's not funny," Yamato said, smacking his boyfriend in the arm to try and get him to stop laughing so loudly. "Congratulations, Izzy. What's her name?"

 

"Oh, well, uh... I don't really... know..."

 

Joe had his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Mimi, sshh..." TK had now turned his face away and was coughing into his fist awkwardly.

 

Sora looked at the redhead with a smile. "Izzy, how could you have not asked her her name? That's the first thing you do."

 

"Because she's not real!" Tai snorted. "He can't come up with one quick enough. America? That's convenient." The teen almost fell out of his chair laughing. "Izzy having a girlfriend! That's awesome! Oh man..."

 

"I met her online," Izzy explained, trying to do his best to ignore Tai, though he was still red with embarrassment. "I signed up to do an international program with a student from a college from a different country to kill time. We were supposed to share engineering information to help her with a project. And, I dunno, we just... got along really well, and now she's coming to Japan for a month to finish the project and we're gonna... go on a date, I guess."

 

"Aw, Izzy, that's so sweet," Sora cooed.

 

Joe gave an affirming nod. "Congratulations." Tai still insisted on laughing on the floor.

 

"An American girlfriend, that's so cool!" said TK. "I bet she's gonna have blonde hair and blue eyes! And those American girls are full, y'know? With curves and stuff?" Sometimes the boy's mouth ran away with his emerging hormones. "You're so lucky, Izzy. I wish I had a girlfriend like that. I bet she's gonna be hot."

 

"TK!" Kari hissed, grabbing his ear and pulling on it hard from where she'd stood silently behind his chair. Yamato just sighed, putting his head in his hand. Sometimes it was hard to listen to his little brother talk like that, when Yamato still saw him as a kid.

 

"It's not really that big of a deal!" Izzy said quickly, "We're going to do a project, and exchange comparative information on technological advances over international borders in an internet cafe or something. That's all."

 

Tai's head popped up over the edge of the chair he'd fallen out of. "Is that geek talk for cyber sex?"

 

"N-No!" Izzy stammered, "No, nothing as crude as that, Tai!"

 

Yamato leaned over the chair to look at Tai, his chin resting in a ringed hand. "Comfy down there? Or can you get on a chair and act civil like the rest of us?" he snorted with a bit of a smirk.

 

Tai looked back up at the blond with his own smirk. "Maybe you can join me on the floor?"

 

Yamato rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "As much as I know you'd like that, I don't think so."

 

"But I think we need to show Izzy what to do when his 'girlfriend' gets here," which he said actually using air quotes.

 

TK's face blanched. "I don't wanna think about my brother doing that!" Izzy had buried his blushing face in his hands, and Kari had travelled over to his side of the room to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

 

"What're they talking about?" Mimi whispered to Joe. She still hadn't caught on after all of the years that had gone by.

 

The last thing Joe wanted to do was explain to Mimi that Taichi and Yamato had been gay for the better part of three years. Gay together. Having gay sex. So he just laughed and shook his head. "Oh, you know those two, always making jokes about something. I don't really get it either."

 

"Oh, well, okay..." Mimi said, putting her finger to her lips and looking over at Yamato and Tai again, who were still sending quips back and forth, Yamato occasionally giving Tai a playful slap on the shoulder and Tai bursting out into laughter again. Izzy was just glad that it seemed the subject of why he had been daydreaming seemed to be dropped as Kari soon rejoined her brother on the other side of the room, and everyone was paying attention to the two boys' squabble instead of Izzy. He didn't really want to explain himself anymore, even if it was all true. He'd met a brilliant girl who was already attending college at his age and she was into everything he was into, science and computers and all. She was everything he wanted, and she was coming to Japan in a week just to see him. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been preoccupied for the last two weeks thinking about it.

 

"So..." Sora began cheerfully. "Where are you going to meet her? Are you going to be picking her up from the airport? Is she going to stay with you? Your parents would make a really nice host family." The girl smiled. "I think it's great, Izzy. You're really sweet and I'm sure she's going to love you."

 

Izzy looked surprised when someone was talking to him again. "No, uh, she's meeting me at a cafe the first day. And um, then she's going to stay over, yeah." He scratched at the back of his head, saying, "Thanks, Sora. I hope so."

~~~~

A week later, Izzy found himself sitting at the internet cafe where he was supposed to be meeting his date. He'd actually buttoned up one of his collared shirts instead of leaving it open to expose his oversized t-shirt, and wore long pants instead of baggy shorts. It wasn't saying too much, but it showed a level of being kept that the boy usually didn't attain. He was sitting at one of the computers, tapping a single key over and over as he watched the clock on the bottom of the screen. She said she'd be there around this time, so any minute now, she'd come walking through those doors. Izzy's foot tapped nervously on the bottom rung of his chair and he kept glancing at the door. A blond boy walked in through the doors not too long after. He was glancing at his watch nervously and then looking up to scan the cafe. The Japanese phrase book made it obvious that he wasn't exactly a native. Most of the people in the cafe seemed to be with someone or were clearly on their own. Then he caught sight of a red-haired kid whom he would have thought to be an American if not for his Japanese facial features. This one seemed to be alone and not too terribly busy, so he approached. "Um, excuse me? Sorry, but, have you seen a girl come in here at all? Maybe in the last thirty minutes or so? She would have been alone and maybe looked like she was waiting for someone?"

 

"No, sorry. I've been here for a while and it's been pretty empty," Izzy said, looking up with a frown. But he realized the other boy also looked concerned, so he gestured to the computer and empty chair next to him. "But, I'm waiting for someone too. We can wait together if you like."

 

The boy smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He bowed a bit awkwardly and deeply before he took his seat. Blue eyes skimmed a page on his phrase book before he spoke again. "My name is Willis. I am supposed to be meeting a girl from my host family here. I came on a..." He glanced at the book again. "School trip to visit her. It is a kind of exchange program." The boy spoke his words carefully, if not a bit slowly at times, and articulated everything.

 

Izzy smiled and nodded. "An exchange program? Well, that's cool. My name's Koushiro, but everyone calls me Izzy. Nice to meet you," the boy said, offering his hand.

 

"Izzy? That is a cool name." He looked at the hand and laughed nervously. "You really do that here?" he asked, shaking the other kid's hand. "I thought you were all bows and 'thank you's."

 

"Yeah, but I can tell you're not from around here," Izzy said with a laugh. "I figured I'd go for a handshake."

 

The boy shrugged sheepishly. "You caught me. I am from America, like you probably already could not tell. I used to have a Japanese girlfriend who tried to teach me how to talk and behave properly." He laughed. "Obviously I did not listen very well. I never expected to be here."

 

"Well, for someone who doesn't live here, you're not that bad at speaking Japanese." He raised an eyebrow a bit. "You weren't expecting to be here? So it's not like, a Japanese class school trip?"

 

"Nope," Willis said, shaking his head. "I am the only one who came. See, I actually take college courses back home in Colorado. My degree is in engineering. Part of my major requires me to partake in an international exchange program where I learn and make a service project from my experiences. My partner just happened to live in Japan."

 

Izzy's eyes went wide as the boy spoke. He was putting the pieces together in his head, and finally managed, "Sorry if this seems like a weird question," he swallowed nervously, "but does the name DenverTwins mean anything to you?"

 

Willis' expression became one of confusion. "Yeah, it is my screen name I use for chat rooms. Why? Have we chat before?"

 

"Uh, well..." Izzy pointed to himself with an equally confused looking expression. "See, my screen name is Iz1010..."

 

"Oh?" Willis' face fell. "Oh..." He coughed. "Looks like we, uh... We had some confusion happen somewhere along the way, huh?"

 

"Uh, yeah." Izzy's heart had sunk as well. Here he thought he'd been stood up by his girlfriend. Turned out he didn't have one at all, just another boy who had thought he was a girl as well. "Looks like it," he murmured, before coughing nervously as well, slumping back in his chair.

 

"Guess we should have asked each other our names, huh?" Willis wasn't as disappointed as he was embarrassed. He really should have taken the time to learn the basics about his service partner. Name, age, gender. It was the cornerstone of internet relationships, and he'd skipped right over it. "Well, look, it is not like we cannot still do the project. And we still have a lot in common. I am sure this is just as cliche to say and hear in Japan as it is in America, but... We can still be friends, right?"

 

"Right," Izzy said, smiling in a friendly, if not awkward way. "Well, I guess we should head to my house, then. U-Unless you actually wanted something from the cafe."

 

"Mmmn..." Willis looked over to the food and drink counter, and then back at Izzy. "Do you guys sell coffee here? I sort of developed a taste for it being at college."

 

Izzy nodded, laughing a bit as he said, "It's an internet cafe, of course. We need our caffeine." He lead the way over to the counter and was soon helping Willis translate what was up on the board behind the counter.

 

In the end, Willis ordered a double tall decafe mocha latte and poured three cups of cream into it. They were soon outside, walking through the streets of Odaiba. Willis was doing the tourist thing by pointing to buildings and plants, and making fascinated sounds and expressions. He would shift his backpack carefully now and then, doing his best not to let it hit or bump into anything. "So, Izzy, you seem like a really smart kid. Why are you still in grade school?"

 

"I suppose that would be because I spend more time on personal endeavors than school work." Izzy said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. He didn't want to get into a huge conversation about the school system by telling Willis that Japanese students couldn't skip grades like that. "I mean, I get good grades, but I would much rather procure a full night for building a computer or coding than studying."

 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good time," Willis said, nodding. "I did not really want to go to college right away. What twelve-year-old does? I wanted to wait a few years, you know, to just do fun stuff. Mom and dad wanted me to get a good head start, though."

 

"Twelve is a rather young age to start college," Izzy said, looking over at Willis, "But it is pretty impressive that you can handle that work load."

 

Willis laughed nervously. "Sure, as long as I don't mind missing out on sleep."

 

Izzy frowned a bit, crossing his arms. "Well, with our combined efforts, I'm sure we'll be done with this project rather quickly. So you can catch up and treat this like a vacation."

 

The blond nodded with a big smile. "A vacation sounds like just what I need. I bet going to one of those public hot sping baths things would be good for me. Can we do that, or is it like an adult thing?"

 

"Yeah, sure, as long as we go during the right hours," Izzy said, scratching his chin a bit as he murmured, "There's adult hours, boy's hours, and girl's hours at a lot of them. You have to make sure you get out before the next set starts."

 

Willis nodded. "That sounds easy enough. Oh! Can we go to an arcade? You like video games, right?"

 

"Oh, yeah!" Izzy said, suddenly grinning. "We can do that, and I've also got a pretty varied collection of video games at my house."

 

"Maybe it is not such a bad thing that you turned out to be a boy," Willis laughed. "I think I am going to have way more fun with this set-up. Hanging out with a cool guy sounds perfect. Everyone I know it older so... you know, it is hard."

 

Izzy nodded, laughing as well, though his was still a little nervous. "Yeah, I can see how that'd be hard. My friends are mostly older than me, but not by so much."

 

"Am I going to meet your friends?" he asked.

 

"Well..." Izzy said, scratching at the back of his neck. "Uh, they all kinda think you're a girl, since I did..."

 

Willis snickered slightly. "You told them a girl was coming to visit you? Oh boy, I sure will be a surprise, huh?" He pat Izzy on the back. "Do not take it so hard. We all make mistakes. It is the ambiguity that is the internet."

 

"Yeah, I guess," Izzy said, offering a snicker as well. "I don't think any of them believed me when I said a girl was coming over to meet me, anyway."

 

"Because god forbid a geek get lucky with a girl, right?"

 

"Precisely," Izzy snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm honestly perplexed by their outlook on the situation. They seem to perceive me as someone who lacks the capabilities to attain a date, let alone a girlfriend of the steady nature."

 

Willis laughed. "I only stopped thinking girls were icky about two years ago. I am a little surprised how eager I was to find a girl and be friends with her. I was even more excited when I actually had a girlfriend. She ended up being a little too bold for me though." He shifted his backpack again and sipped his coffee. "I decided then that the quiet, shy, intellectuals might be more my type. You fell right in and fit perfectly."

 

Izzy was scratching at the back of his neck again, coughing before he suddenly turned on his heel and gestured to the apartment complex he'd stopped them in front of. "This is my building," he said, leading the way inside and hitting the button for the elevator.

~~~~~~

Willis got into the elevator and they rode up. When they got to the door and Izzy was unlocking it, the boy asked, "Um... Do I take of my shoes before or after I go inside?"

 

"After, there's a place for them. Watch," Izzy said, opening the door and slipping his shoes off onto a mat in the entrance before he stepped up the one step onto the wood flooring. "Mom, dad! I'm home!"

 

He mimicked Izzy and stood waiting to meet his host family. "Welcome home, Koushiro! Your father stepped out to buy some American-style take out for your..." Masami's voice trailed off as she came around the corner from the hall. "Oh my, well, you aren't quite what we were expecting," she said while smiling at Willis.

 

The boy just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Once again, the American did his best to bow properly. "Hello, my name is Willis."

 

Izzy nodded, giving his mother a nervous but respectful smile. "There was a slight miscommunication," he explained after Willis had straightened himself up again. The boy bowed a little too deeply, but Izzy didn't blame him for trying too hard to be polite. "I hope this correction of misinformation isn't too hindering for you, mom."

 

"As long as he still likes cheeseburgers," she said.

 

Willis nodded. "Oh, yes ma'am."

 

"Good, Mr. Izumi should be home in about twenty minutes with the food. Izzy, why don't you take Willis to your room and help him get settled? Your father and I already set up the futon on the floor. Be sure to show him out to fold up the mattress so it fits under your bed during the day. The quilt can just be folded and put on your bed."

 

"Yes, mom," Izzy said, nodding his head and leading the way to his room. It was pretty plain, with his bed pushed against the wall, a closet, and now the futon on the floor. The only point of interest was his desk, which was overflowing with computer parts, wires, papers, and other various bits and pieces that all contributed to one mess that was spreading all around his computer, which was whirring as it flashed the completion of a bunch of downloads Izzy had started before he left the house for the cafe. "So, you'll be sleeping here," Izzy explained, motioning to the futon. "Unless you have a problem with sleeping on the floor?"

 

"Are you kidding? This is awesome!" Willis dropped his over-sized duffle on the floor, put the backpack carefully on Izzy's bed, and then flopped down onto the futon. "This is like the full Japanese experience, right? I thought everybody slept on the floor. Are there going to be any festivals while I'm here? Could we go? Would we get to wear kimonos? Wait... Do boys wear kimonos? And I want to eat from a bento box! Ahh!" He wriggled with excitement. "There is so much I want to do!"

 

Izzy looked a little floored by the boy's behavior. He'd, of course, never thought of his home as anything more special than the next place. But Willis was acting like it was amazing. "Uh, well, I dunno," he answered honestly, shuffling his socks against the wood floor.

 

When he saw the nervous and slightly put off reaction the other boy had, Willis' enthusiasm died down rather quickly. "Wow, sorry, I bet I sound like a total loser, huh? Like a stupid tourist. I just... I am a kid in a foreign country. I wanted to do all this stuff I had read about or seen on the travel channel."

 

"Well, I guess it makes sense," Izzy said with a slight laugh, sitting down on the floor next to Willis. "We can do all of that stuff, if you like. You're here for a while, anyway, we might as well make the most of it, right?"

 

"Yeah!" he said, seeming excited again. "And I still want you to show me all the cool techy places too."

 

"Trust me, I will," Izzy said with a smirk. "It wouldn't be a proper trip without visits to all of the tech places."

 

Willis nodded. "Totally. Oh, um... Do you have a heating pad?"

 

"Heating pad? Why?"

 

He shrugged, glancing away briefly. "Sometimes I get stomach aches at night."

 

"Oh, okay..." Izzy said, looking at Willis with a calculating gaze before looking at his socks. "I'll ask my mom after dinner, I'm sure she'll have something like that."

 

He nodded. "Thanks..."

 

"Koushiro! Willis! Dinner is here!" called Mrs. Izumi. There was even more confusion to be had by Izzy's father when they emerged from his room, but a bit more explaining and oddly enough apologizing on Izzy's part, and soon they'd all sat down for dinner, even if it was just cheeseburgers and fries. The conversation mostly revolved around Izzy's parents wanting to know more about Willis and suggestions for what the boys could do, but the family kept away from the topic of them having thought their son finally got a date with a pretty girl. It seemed the air was cleared and everything was fine. Soon the boys were back in Izzy's room, Willis with the heating pad that Mrs. Izumi had provided for him and Izzy still working on the gigantic soda his father had gotten him.

 

Willis laughed as he watched Izzy try to gulp down the soda. "You know, you don't have to drink it all in one sitting." Having had the extensive conversation with the Izumi family at dinner, Willis had picked up on the proper formation of contractions, but his speech was still careful and a little broken. "Just put it in the fridge for tomorrow. What time are we getting up?"

 

"Nah, I'll get through it," Izzy insisted, sitting the huge cup between his legs. "I always get huge sodas. Good for when you're working late into the night." He looked at the clock, and then shrugged, looking back at Willis. "Whenever. You just got here, so let's put off the project for a day or two and I'll just show you around whenever we get up."

 

"Sounds good." Willis held his backpack between his own legs which were set pretzel style. He was nibbling on the ginger cookies Mrs. Izumi had also given him, saying they would help his upset stomach. "Your parents are really nice. Your mom is pretty and your dad seems funny. I like them. My dad is a big sports buff and mom works as a manager at a clothing store."

 

"Yeah," Izzy said, smiling and leaning back against his computer chair after making sure it wouldn't roll out from underneath him. "I'm really lucky to have them, that's for sure."

 

Willis yawned then. "Sorry, jet lag. Would it be okay if I got into my pajamas?"

 

"Go for it," Izzy said, lifting himself up into the computer chair from the floor and spinning around to check his computer, which had started beeping at him for something.

 

Willis crawled over to his duffle and dug through its contents in search of pajamas. Eventually he found the simple white wife beater he had so conveniently packed at the bottom of the duffel. He took off his jeans and shirt, folding them neatly, and threw on the white tank. Willis then resumed his place on the futon in his shirt, boxers, and socks. "So, did you build that system by yourself?"

 

"Yup," Izzy said, slurping on the soda that he held in one hand as he navigated his windows with keyboard commands with the other. "I like building my own computers. Lets me use my own code and make everything work the way I want it. Besides, I needed a lot of space for all of my programs." He tapped the computer's tower with his foot. It was stashed under the desk but was big enough to dominate half of the table space if it had been on top.

 

"That's a beautiful piece of machinery, Izzy." Willis laid back on the futon, propping one leg over the opposite knee, and put his arms behind his head. "You should see my special lady. I custom built her just for me. Black exterior with six fully functioning, automated fans and neon blue side lighting. She runs like a wild cat, but purrs like a kitten. Right now she runs on 12 gigabytes, but I might have to expand after my next compilation. Either that, or I build her a sister so they can share the space. 7 gigs in each, yeah? Maybe 10. I'll have to see."

 

"Oh, you make them fancy," Izzy said, "Mine looks pretty run down, but that's just the shell. I've taken my first computer ever and rearranged more times than I could count." He looked over at Willis, saying, "I didn't know you were into this, too."

 

Willis shrugged. "I kind of have a knack for it. I figured being a technical engineer, I might want to know how to put a computer together. First I just started off taking them apart and putting them back together. Learning the basics. Soon enough, though, I was making my own. Small to start, but then they just got bigger and better."

 

Izzy just sort of smiled slightly, leaning back in his chair in a sort of slouch like he'd been knocked back by what Willis was saying. It was just so amazing that someone could be so like him and yet from a totally different part of the world and, therefore, so different. "Wow," he said, obviously impressed, shaking his head at himself before he occupied his mouth with sucking up soda again.

 

Willis smiled shyly and blushed, looking down. "Heh... Nerd alert," he said in English. Obviously he was embarrassed now.

 

"I know enough English to know what that means," Izzy said around his straw with a laugh, turning back to his keyboard and tapping a few more things in, smiling when the screen changed and a few bars appeared, the numbers on them slowly ticking up. He turned off the monitor and then spun back to look at Willis. "I think that's really awesome, but I'm pretty biased," he said with another laugh, seeing how embarrassed the other boy was and getting nervous himself in turn.

 

He seemed confused. "Biased?"

 

"Y'know," Izzy prompted, gesturing to the overflow of wires on his desk. "It'd be kind've weird if someone like me didn't think you were pretty cool."

 

"Oh, right, yeah." Willis smiled. "You're pretty cool too, y'know, for being a tiny, red-haired, Japanese kid," he said with a laugh.

 

Izzy leaned over and pushed Willis' shoulder with one hand, laughing and saying, "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Nothing. You know all us blond hair, blue-eyed, American guys say stupid crap all the time."

 

Izzy smirked and leaned back in his chair again, "You never said anything stupid online, that's for sure."

 

"Yeah... I find it easier to be smart when I write than when I talk, y'know?" The boy grinned crookedly. "Writing gives me time to think of all those egg-head words people expect from me. When I talk, well... It all just comes out my mouth and I don't sound much like a genius anymore. Sometimes it puts people off. Mostly the board directors."

 

"I have the exact opposite problem." Izzy grumbled into his straw. "Often times people don't understand a word I say and I need to explain my own vocabulary to them."

 

Willis laughed. "We just need to fuse ourselves together and make one ridiculously smart kid."

 

Izzy laughed as well, "I'm sure we could devise a way to execute that undertaking."

 

"Our brain power would be far too epic for mere mortals to comprehend," the boy said shaking a fist of power.

 

Izzy couldn't help the grin that cracked over his face, "If that's the case, it may be in the best interest of society for us not to merge our likenesses."

 

"Or at least wait until we've perfected a plan in which we would either aide society, or take it over. Whichever we're in the mood for." Willis laughed, but another yawn cut him short. "Wow, sorry. My bedtime was three hours ago. Guess I'm going to have to get used to these new hours."

 

"You can head to bed early if you want. You'll get used to it eventually." Izzy said, running his fingers through his hair. "It wouldn't be too bad of an idea for me to get to sleep early, either. I haven't managed much in the past few days."

 

Willis laughed. "You and I will be geeking out so much that we won't have time for sleep come the next couple of days." He pulled back the quilt and crawled under its warmth, settling his head on the pillow he'd also brought with him. Hypoallergenic as was sensitive to his needs. He set the backpack by his head and yawned again. "Night, Izzy. Thanks for letting me come out here to see you."

 

Izzy laughed weakly, flipping off the light so only the faint glow of lights on the computer tower broke through the darkness of the room. He simply discarded his pants and button-up shirt to sleep in his boxers and t-shirt. He sat on his bed and fell backwards on top of the covers, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah," the boy said, nodding, "Thanks for coming."

~~~~~~~~~

The boy had dedicated to playing possum for about an hour until he was sure Izzy had fallen asleep. Willis sat up, throwing back the quilt, and grabbed for his backpack. "Sorry," he whispered as he opened the zipper. "I would have gotten to you sooner, but things kept happening." Very carefully he pulled out a large yellow egg with pink markings. Willis cradeled it close to his chest with one arm as he crawled to Izzy's closet, hoping he could find a shoe box or something to put the egg in. "I'll make you a nice warm nest. Don't you worry," he said to the egg.

 

Izzy, however, wasn't a very heavy sleeper. He heard the rustling and the whispering, and he'd soon cracked an eye open to see the blond boy hunched over and digging through his closet. "Hey, um," the boy asked in a husky sounding, half-asleep voice, "What're you doing?"

 

Willis visibly flinched and froze. His head turned slowly to look over his shoulder with a nervous laugh. "N-Nothing, go back to sleep," he stammered in horrible Japanese. Izzy frowned, and got off his bed, crawling over to Willis to try and crane his head over the boy's other shoulder to see what he was doing. He shoved the egg under his tank, only to create an awkward bulge in the white fabric. "I was just, uh... Looking for more blankets. I thought there would be some in here."

 

Of course, the unfortunate thing about rooming with Izzy was that he wasn't gullible in any sense of the word. "What's that?" he asked, nodding his head to what the boy was hiding.

 

Blue eyes glanced down at the round shape and then back at Izzy. "A... toy?" he offered with a grin.

 

"Then why're you hiding it?"

 

Willis nibbled on his bottom lip. "I dunno... 'Cause?"

 

"C'mon Willis, we can't start this off by keeping secrets from each other." Izzy said, his frown deepening a bit.

 

The American boy sighed. "Yeah, okay, I know... But if I show you, you have to promise not to freak out. And you can't tell anyone, got it?" He looked Izzy square in the eye. "You have to keep it a secret. Swear?"

 

"Promise," Izzy said with a nod.

 

"Cross your heart and hope to die? Stick a needle in your eye?"

 

Izzy quirked a brow, "Uh, yeah, sure."

 

Willis watched the redhead closely before letting out another sigh. "Okay..." Very slowly he drew the yellow and pink egg out from under his shirt. He didn't hold it out for Izzy to take or get a real good look at, but rather held it closely in his lap. "See?"

 

"A DigiEgg!" Izzy gasped, the words slipping out as he immediately recognized the oversized egg. Of course, he hadn't meant to do that and slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

Now it was Willis' turned to be shocked. "You... You know about DigiEggs?" he asked, but drew the egg even closer to protect it. "How?"

 

"Uh, well," Izzy stammered, moving his hand away from his face, "I'm kinda... one of the chosen children of Japan."

 

"You are?! Oh!" Willis snapped his jaw shut to keep himself quiet. "Then you have a Digimon too? How many do you have? Is it here with you? Have you ever been to the Digital World? What's it like? Are there other chosen children here? Can I meet them? Do they have Digimon?"

 

"Whoah, whoah," Izzy said, holding his hands up. "Slow down. First off, I have one Digimon, and he's not here, he's in the Digital World. And yes, I've been there. I was trapped there when I first went, before we figured out how to work the Digital Gate."

 

Willis hugged his egg and fidgeted with excitement. "What's your Digimon's name? Why isn't he here? Don't you take care of him?"

 

"His name is Tentomon, and he's keeping watch over the Digital World right now. I can't figure out how to get him through to here because my Digivice doesn't seem to react to the Digital Gate. Only the D-3s that some of the other Digidestined have seem to work."

 

"Oh..." The boy didn't seem to understand much of what Izzy said. He knew little about Digimon beyond his own. "This is Kokomon," he said and held up the egg proudly. "Terriermon and I have been waiting for him to hatch again. I've been taking really good care of him. I wanted to make a nest for him. That's why I asked for the heating pad and went through your closet, sorry."

 

"Kokomon..." Izzy said, tapping his chin. "That name sounds familiar... someone must have mentioned it to me... oh, it was Davis!" The boy suddenly exclaimed, then lowered his voice to a hush again, "Do you know him?"

 

Willis nodded. "Yeah, he and a bunch of other Japanese kids with Digimon crossed paths with me back in Colorado. They helped me cure Kokomon of a virus. So I take it you know Davis too, then?" He laughed. "Small world."

 

"Well, yeah. I know all of them. They're the new team of Digidestined, and I was the one that let them first get into the Digital World through the gate."

 

His eyes lit up with excitement. "Do you think I could go to the Digital World? Maybe we could go together. Would that work, Izzy?"

 

"I'm not sure." Izzy said, looking at the other boy, "Do you have a Digivice?"

 

"Uh-huh. I brought it with me in case Kokomon hatched and he needed it to do stuff." Willis rifled through his duffle in search of the device. He found it and pulled it out to show Izzy. Unfortunately, the Digivice was the same small grey model as those of the original chosen children. "Will this work?"

 

"Probably not," Izzy said with a sigh. "I think the only time we've ever gotten into the Digital World with one of those was one time with Tai, and it was a total fluke. We can try, though, but I can't guarantee anything."

 

"Oh..." Willis was obviously disappointed, but he smiled regardless and shrugged. "That's okay. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." He began to pet the egg gently. "As long as I have Kokomon and Terriermon, I'm happy. Plus it's really cool that I got to meet one of the original chosen children. You just keep getting better and better, Izzy."

 

Izzy smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, uh... there's eight of us in the original group, if you want to meet the others," the boy said, only to instantly regret it. They thought he had a girlfriend coming over from America, not Willis. Kari and TK would probably recognize him and Tai would probably kill himself laughing. "I mean, if we can get a hold of them. We're all sort've spread out, but um, they're around."

 

Willis nodded. "That's cool. Hey, will you hold Kokomon for me? I saw a box in the back of your closet that would be perfect."

 

"Yeah, sure," Izzy said, carefully taking the DigiEgg into his arms. "Man, I haven't seen one of these since our last day in the Digital World."

 

"Is that where they come from?" Willis crawled into the closet and could be heard shuffling things around. "Kokomon and Terriermon were in the same egg that came out of my computer. My Digivice came out with the egg. I kept them warm in an incubator I made using an old fish tank, dish towels, and a heat lamp I need for the winter time." He crawled back out holding a large, shallow cardboard box that may have been used to mail computer parts. "Probably sounds dumb, but I would read to them and let them listen to music. I figured it would make them smarter when they hatched. Y'know... like babies before they're born."

 

Izzy smiled slightly, rubbing the egg. "That doesn't sound dumb. I probably would have done the same for Tentomon if I had him when he was an egg. But when I got to the Digital World, he was already hatched and waiting for me."

 

Willis looked at Izzy, watching him rub the egg. It was actually kind of... cute. The blond smiled and let out a gentle puff of laughter. "You look good like that."

 

Izzy looked up, surprised. "Really? I just thought it was natural to stimulate the egg with body warmth," the redhead said, the point of the other boy's comment totally going over his head.

 

Willis snickered. "Yeah?" He then nodded. "Okay, yeah." Willis set the box aside and crawled to sit right up against Izzy, pressing their bodies together so the egg could be held cozily between them. "So then twice the body heat would be even better," he said in a whisper.

 

"W-well, yes, I'd assume so..." Izzy said, sounding a little taken aback. But he eventually smiled again, looking down at the egg held between them, still rubbing the pastel colored surface.

 

Willis liked that look on Izzy's face. Seeing that expression made him feel warm inside. To be honest, it didn't bother Willis all that much for Izzy to not be a girl. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, the boy had been bi-curious for a while now. Exploring new thoughts and feelings in private. Right now, Izzy was looking really cute with that head of fuzzy red hair and Asian brown eyes. Willis couldn't wait to spend more time with Izzy. "We'll hatch Kokomon in no time," he said, not giving any evidence of his real thoughts at the moment.

 

Izzy grinned, nodding. "Yeah, no doubt. Collaboration is... always more effective," he said, looking back up at Willis. His dark eyes came to look at the blue ones, only to just as soon glance down at the egg. "I-If we stay up too long, we're never gonna wake up tomorrow," he said quickly.

 

The blond boy just nodded. He took the egg from Izzy. The heating pad was placed in the bottom of the box, covered with a towel from his duffel, and then Kokomon's egg was gently laid inside. Willis put the box back in the closet so that Izzy's parents wouldn't find it. "Night," he said once more before curling up on the futon.

 

Izzy felt strangely cold when Willis moved away. But, he still got up and went over to his own bed, but this time got beneath his sheets and blanket instead of laying over them. "Yeah, night."

 

~~~~~~~~

Izzy woke up first the next morning, which he supposed he understood. Willis was probably still messed up from jet-lag. The redhead sat up in bed, smoothing down his messed up hair as he glanced over at where the blond was still sleeping on the floor. Dark eyes watched him for a moment before sweeping away, the boy nibbling on his lip as he swung his feet onto the ground and stood up to head over to his closet and start getting dressed, pulling off his shirt and searching for a fresh one for the day. He figured he'd let Willis sleep in until he woke up on his own, since he still had to get adjusted to the time difference. Willis slept over an hour after Izzy got up. When he finally did wake, he was at first confused about where he was. Blinking a few times and letting his brain catch up allowed him to remember that he'd come to Japan. He crawled to the closet to check on his DigiEgg, which was fine, so he got up and wandered out into the living room. Willis saw Izzy on the couch with his laptop. He wandered over, scratching the back of his head and mumbled in English, "Coffee?"

 

"Huh?" Izzy asked, looking up and quirking an eyebrow. The pronunciation threw him off, but the word was similar enough to its Japanese counterpart that after a second he understood. "Oh! Yeah, I've got a pot going. It'll be ready soon," he said, nodding.

 

"Uhh... Ohayo? Or aftern- uuah... hirosugi? No, iie... hirusugi?" Willis groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "Jikoku? Time? What time is it? Jikoku?"

 

"Almost noon," Izzy said, unable to help the smirk that came over his face. He couldn't deny that Willis' accent was pretty funny. "But it's still the morning," he said, as he set aside his laptop and stood up to lead the way into the kitchen to check on the coffee.

 

Willis could barely function back home without his morning coffee, so trying to speak Japanese just after waking up was near impossible. He couldn't form coherent phrases or sentences to save his life. "Pasokan mise?" he asked, just putting the two words together hoping Izzy would understand. "Konpyuutaa shooten?" Izzy cast the blond a strange look, now unable to tell what he was saying. He was soon pouring the coffee into mugs and turned to offer one to the other boy. He understood the plight of not being able to think clearly without one's morning caffeine. He took the mug gratefully and practically swallowed it in one gulp. The energizing hazelnut goodness was soon rushing to his brain and all the wires were connecting once more. "Computer store?" Willis finally asked properly. "Think we can see one today? I need parts for a new model I'm building and I figure I can get them cheaper here without shipping fees and junk."

 

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Izzy said, nodding. He had his own coffee cup gripped in both of his hands and lifted it to his lips again to take small sips of the halfway finished drink. "We can do that. Sorry... your accent gets hard to understand sometimes," he said with a quiet, nervous laugh.

 

"I'm not very good. I know," Willis sighed as he poured another cup. "I'm working on it."

 

"You're still better than most Americans that come here," Izzy said quickly. "A lot of them don't speak Japanese at all and they have those little books with the pictures of important places in them for them to point to."

 

"Yeah, I got one of those, too..." he said with another sigh. "Sorry, I'm gonna go shower." Willis trudged off to the bathroom. Ever since he'd met Izzy yesterday, the blond was afraid he was the last type of guest the redhead wanted around. He wasn't the girl Izzy was expecting, and he was probably just seen as another stereotypical blond American fan freak. Willis really wanted to be friends with Izzy, but despite how much they had in common, he was just telling himself it wouldn't work. A sigh also escaped Izzy's mouth after the blond had left the room. He hadn't meant to offend him, it was just so hard when he knew so little about him. Izzy finished his coffee and went back into his room to put on the rest of his outfit; green socks and purple sneakers that didn't really go with his blue jeans or orange button-down before he headed back into the kitchen to make them a late breakfast, hoping that would put him back on the right foot with Willis. He wanted this to work, he really did. After his shower, Willis went to the bedroom. He had a towel tucked around his waist while the rest of him was still a little wet. He just sort of nodded at Izzy before crouching down over his suitcase in search of something to wear. In the end, Willis settled for a pair of cargo shorts, a Denver Broncos t-shirt, and a pair of strap on velcro sandals. "Oh, hey, um... They'll take my credit card, right?" he asked after getting dressed and fishing his wallet from his backpack.

 

"As long as it's a major credit card, yeah," Izzy said, sitting on his bed as he waited for the toaster to sound. "We're pretty cash-based, but this place accepts most international cards."

 

"Well..." he started as he thought. "Can I use it to get cash? You know, at an ATM? I mean, it is a MasterCard, so they would probably take it anyway, but just in case."

 

"I think that'll work," Izzy said, nodding. Just then, the toaster made a dinging noise from the kitchen and Izzy got up to retrieve it. He'd soon fixed them a late breakfast of toast, eggs, and fruit, and brought the plates back into his bedroom, offering one to Willis. When the plate was taken from him, he held his own with two hands and bowed, saying, "And sorry about before," very politely before he went over to his desk to eat his breakfast.

 

Willis watched Izzy curiously as he bowed. What was that for? He looked down at his food. It wasn't at all what he was expecting, but maybe that was the problem. Maybe he really was an American fan freak. If that was the case, then Willis felt like he should be the one apologizing. "Why are you sorry?" he finally asked. "I'm the foreigner with false expectations. I'm surprised you even have the patience for me."

 

Izzy turned around in his chair, looking surprised. "Well... because I offended you," he said matter-of-factly, confused as to why Willis was questioning his apology.

 

"When did you do that?"

 

"Just now, when I implied you were the tourist-y type... you seemed upset."

 

"Only because I thought I had offended you."

 

"Me?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you have offended me?"

 

Wasn't it obvious? "Because... Because I couldn't talk right and I have a picture book for getting around and I'm not a girl."

 

"Those things aren't your fault," Izzy said, seeming confused by the notion.

 

"Well, yeah." Willis shrugged. "That doesn't mean you can't be bothered by them. I'm not what you were expecting. Probably not what you even wanted. For that I'm sorry."

 

Izzy still seemed confused, but eventually he smiled. "Sure, you're not what I was expecting, but I'm not disappointed. You seem really cool, Willis," the redhead said, as he picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on the end nervously.

 

The boy chuckled softly. "I sure hope so. This was my chance for a clean start. I really wanted us to be real friends."

 

"I want us to be friends, too," Izzy said, smiling a bit more.

 

Willis just nodded. He poked at his eggs for a bit before looking up at Izzy. "Sorry... I'm not really hungry. My system is still all messed up."

 

Izzy frowned a bit, but nodded in understanding. "I'll put it in the fridge," he said, standing up and taking Willis' plate and heading back into the kitchen to put the plates away for later. He soon came back into the room and gestured towards the door. "I left a note for my parents, so we can go whenever you're ready."

 

Now it was Willis who looked surprised. "You mean we get to go out on our own?"

 

"Well, yeah, I mean, there's no school..." Izzy said, scratching at the back of his head. "Why wouldn't we?"

 

"I'm only twelve and you're thirteen. Who's gonna drive us to the store?"

 

"We don't have to drive, we can walk," Izzy said, pointing in the direction of the store. "It's just a few blocks down."

 

The confusion just grew and grew on the boy's face. "Aren't you parents afraid we'll get abducted if we go out alone?"

 

"What?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow. "No? Our neighborhood isn't particularly famous for their abductors. I've always walked to and from school. Almost everyone does. So going out to other places on weekends or breaks isn't a big deal... Why, do they think that in America?"

 

Willis shrugged. "Well, yeah, because it happens all the time. Unless your school is right around the corner, either bus or your parents take you. And unless you're old enough to drive, parents have to take their kids anywhere we want to go. There's pedos and junkies and whack jobs all over the place just waiting for the chance to snatch a kid."

 

Izzy frowned a bit. "That doesn't happen so often that we need to be paranoid about it. We can walk."

 

Willis looked really surprised by this. "Wow, really? I'm barely allowed to even walk to my friend's house, and he lives just down the block from me. But uh, sure, let's go," he said as he got up from his seat. Izzy nodded, and soon the two of them were walking down the stairs from Izzy's apartment and out onto the sidewalk. The redhead gestured in the direction of the computer store. Like he said, it was only a few blocks away, and all around them other children were also going about their daily routines. All Izzy hoped for was that they wouldn't run into anyone he knew. Willis was having a hard enough time adjusting, so the redhead prayed they could go to the store, get Willis' parts, and get back.

~~~~~~~~

Blue eyes were on everything around them. Willis hadn't noticed yesterday how many kids really were out and about on the streets. He hardly saw that back home. They passed an outdoor juice bar where a group of lolita enthusiasts were gathered. Willis slowed to a stop when he saw them and took to watching them, staring. One girl in curly blue pigtails with a minature tophat pinned in her hair finally noticed. She stood up, giving him a disgustedly angry face. "Dasai! Mise mono ja nai yo!" she exclaimed for everyone to hear. "What're you looking at, gaki? Maybe you should take a picture, hetchi, it'll last longer." Willis put his hands up defensively, backing up and sputtering for an apology.

 

Izzy had nearly walked away, not noticing that Willis had slowed down. He heard the girl screaming and looked over his shoulder idly, only to do a double take when he realized it was Willis she was yelling at. He quickly rushed over and laughed out a very weak apology before grabbing Willis by the wrist and dragging him away, the other girls starting to giggle and one of them clapping for her friend. When the two boys got to the end of the block, and Izzy looked over at the other boy and said, "I uh... I wouldn't stare at people, Willis. It's considered pretty rude."

 

"Well no offense to them," he started while being dragged along, "but maybe they shouldn't go out dressed like that if they don't want to be stared at."

 

"Willis, them being dressed like that isn't really that strange," Izzy explained. "And staring is rude regardless of who you're staring at."

 

"I was just looking," Willis mumbled and rubbed his arm. "I wasn't trying to offend her."

 

"I know," Izzy said with a quiet sigh. "But they don't know that, and therefore they won't understand. It's better to just try not to stare."

 

Willis nodded, obviously embarrassed. "Okay. I'm sorry." Shoving his hands into his pockets, Willis kept his head down and his eyes on the ground in front of him the rest of the way to the store. He was looking up at the sign for the place when the door opened and he collided with the person leaving the store. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Willis said with a bow that was again far too deep.

 

The taller boy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay. Accidents happen." Dark eyes then landed on the redhead. "Hey, Izzy. What brings you here?" Joe looked between the two boys, frowning just a little, and then something clicked. "Hey... Is this your American friend? I thought...?"

 

Oh, great. At least it was Joe, Izzy thought. This could have been a lot worse. "Yeah, this is him," Izzy said, laughing a bit nervously as the group side-stepped out of the way of others attempting to enter and exit the store. "There was a slight miscommunication," he explained, before quickly gesturing between the two of them. "Joe, this is Willis. Willis, this is my friend Joe." He just as quickly turned back to the dark-haired boy in front of them. "Willis wanted some parts for his computer without having to pay for shipping costs to America, so we figured we'd stop by."

 

"Yeah?" Joe shook hands with the younger blond, who again seemed surprised by the gesture. "Izzy said you were pretty tech savvy. I'm just here for batteries for my calculators. Some exams are coming up next week so cram school is working us hard."

 

"Cram school?" Willis asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Joe blinked a few times before laughing, hand going up into blue hair he was growing out longer. "Oh yeah. I forget it's kind of specific to Japan. Cram school prepares students for university entrance exams through accelerated curriculum. We can't skip grades in our school system, so cram classes are the next best thing. I go to regular school during the day and then cram school at night."

 

Willis was stunned. "Wow... You must be really smart, then."

 

The tall boy just laughed again. "Not as smart as you. Twelve years old and in college already? That's amazing."

 

"Yeah, well..." He just nodded shyly. "Izzy, is that why you aren't in college? I thought you said it was because you didn't want to be."

 

"Well, that and the whole grades thing..." Izzy said, shrugging his shoulders a bit meekly. "I could have moved if I really wanted to skip grades that badly, but I didn't want to. I'll just go through the school system normally here. Speaking of," he said, quickly leaving the subject. "How much longer is Mimi here in Japan for, Joe?"

 

Joe's face lit up a handsome pink just at the mention of the girl's name. "W-Well her dad already went back to New York. She convinced him to let her s-stay here through the end of summer. She uh... She..." He swallowed loudly and pulled on the collar of his shirt. "She's actually staying in my brother's old roo-room."

 

Willis quirked an eyebrow at Joe's behavior. Leaning in close to Izzy, he whispered, "Girlfriend or crush?"

 

"Girlfriend," Izzy returned quickly. "Well, that's good to hear," he said, once again speaking at normal volume. "You guys don't get to see each other a lot ever since she moved. I knew you were kinda upset when she held that meeting with all of us because she thought she'd be going back soon after."

 

"Y-Yeah. I'm really glad she decided to... to stay." Joe weezed and again fiddled with his collar. "Izzy... Izzy, she wears little pink pajama shorts."

 

Then, Izzy blushed too, looking down at his feet. "I'm not surprised, Joe. She uh... really likes pink."

 

Willis looked oddly between the two. Not because he suddenly felt forgotten about, but because their dynamic was so strange. Why was this Joe kid that nervous about his own girlfriend? And why was Izzy acting embarrassed about his friend's girlfriend? Did Izzy like this Mimi girl too? That seemed to go against the guy code. Maybe they didn't have a guy code in Japan. "She just came out of her room one morning in them!" Joe blurted. "She had on these little pink shorts and a pink tank top with lacey stuff on the hem. I couldn't believe it! I was already dressed because I thought, well, it was the proper thing to do. But then, listen, she started making me pancakes! With chocolate chips in them!"

 

"Oh, really?" Izzy said, laughing sort of nervously. He was just trying so hard not to picture any of this in his mind. "I guess that's Mimi for you, always giving, right?" he managed a grin, looking back up. "She's uh, been talking about wanting to get better at cooking lately, hasn't she?" he said, every sentence ending with a weird upwards inflection.

 

Joe nodded. "Yeah, yeah... She has been saying that, but you know, she's really good it already," he insisted. "Mimi's made crepes, cupcakes, sushi from scratch, all these sauces, and she even made this layered cake! I don't know where she gets it. She's amazing! And..." Joe swallowed, the blush growing darker on his face. "She cooks barefoot," he said in almost a whisper.

 

"Uh-huh... So Joe, is she waiting for you now?" Izzy asked hastily.

 

"She was taking ba-b-bath when I left."

 

Izzy coughed a bit awkwardly into his fist. Seeing the two boys standing there both getting flustered over the mental image was a pretty peculiar sight. "Oh, I see."

 

"So, I should probably be getting back," Joe said quite suddenly. He turned back to blond and gave a bow of his head. "Nice meeting you, Willis. Maybe we'll all do something later. See you around!" And then he hurried off.

 

Willis watched Joe go with that same curious look on his face. Blue eyes then shifted to Izzy who still looked lost in his imagination. "Bad mojo, man."

 

Izzy jumped out of his thoughts and laughed nervously. "It's rather complicated," he explained quickly.

 

Willis shook his head. "You can't go fantasizing about your dude's chick, Izzy. S'not right. It's like... one of the top ten in the bro code."

 

"It's not like that, it's just rather uncomfortable when he talks about her in that particular way! It would be for anyone!" Izzy exclaimed, waving his hands quickly. "I mean, I don't like them, er, her, anymore," Izzy said, again coughing awkwardly into his fist before quickly gesturing towards the door to the computer store. "C'mon, didn't we come here for technology?"

 

The boy just nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He followed Izzy inside and started looking around. Unfortunately, while Willis could speak Japanese, reading it was a whole different thing that he could not do. All the signs and labels were chicken scratch to him. "I need a set of copper memory heatspreaders, two Thermaltake big typhoon heatpipe CPU coolers, some 2GB 800Mhz memory cards, a 500GB Enterprise SATA hard drive, a power sentry 5 outlet powersquid multiplier, and.... Ziotek 4-wire bulk cable." He looked at Izzy with an excited grin on his face. "Think we can find that stuff or anything close to it? Oh! And maybe a tower? A Thermaltake Sopranos RS 101 would be nice. You know the one with the window?"

 

Izzy nodded as Willis spoke, taking it all in like Willis was reading off a very simple grocery list. He was soon leading the other boy around the store, pointing out various parts and components the blond should consider, leaning over his shoulder to read off the kanji on the labels and even converting the yen into dollars for him so he could consider everything properly. The whole place was two stories tall and packed with stuff, so the two of them found themselves spending hours lingering over parts and discussing them. And finally, finally, the redhead felt like they were connecting.

 

Willis didn't relate to anyone this well back home. The few friends he had that were his age all liked the same video games, but he would start into the dynamics of the graphics systems, the control, programming, and the mechanics of the systems themselves, only for his friends to shut him out from boredom. His classmates at college weren't much better. They were all about having jobs, finally getting away from their parents, drinking, experimenting with drugs, having sex, and ranting to each other about personal philosophies on life, love, and the government. Willis would try having intelligent conversations with them, but he was still too geeky even for them. Thank God for Izzy. Finally there was another boy his own age who was computer smart and loved to talk about it. Not to mention he was pretty cute, but Willis kept that to himself. Izzy had made it pretty clear on two occassions that he liked girls, so Willis wouldn't even stand a chance if he tried.

~~~~~~~~~

Willis's blue eyes scanned over the pages and pages of notes he'd managed to take today. Ink scribbled front and back on twenty pages at least. The small digital camera was clutched securely in the opposite hand. Willis felt like a kid in a candy store with all the amazing information he'd gathered at the research facility. As smart as Izzy was, Willis never thought he would have such great connections. All it took was one computer lab teacher who was really impressed with the redhead's work, and he was given special guest access to the Droid Research and Development Facility in the city. "Is there nothing you can't do?" the blond asked, looking like an overexcited puppy. The pair were already coming back to Izzy's apartment, but Willis was still stuck on the high.

 

Izzy laughed a bit as he dug into his shorts pocket for his keys. "I can't successfully compile the necessary materials needed to bring an end to the string theory debate," he joked, as he unlocked the door and swung it open, offering the blond the first step inside as he held it open. Despite their missteps at the beginning of their friendship, Izzy felt better and a lot more comfortable around Willis now. It took a few days of getting Willis accustomed to Japan, a few days of working on their project, and a few days of trying to adjust to each other before they finally reached a comfortable place. Izzy had pretty much learned that catering to Willis' love of technology pretty much was the best way to solidify their friendship, and now he'd hit the nail on the head. Willis just looked so excited and happy. He'd have to remember to thank his teacher a million times over for this.

 

The boy laughed. "Personally, I don't think anyone ever will. More important things to worry about anyway." Willis kicked off his shoes and scrambled to Izzy's room where he pulled out his laptop and immediately began pulling everything up. "I never thought I'd get to see anything like this in a million years. You guys are so ahead of the curve! I mean... real working androids through the use of simple codes? That's phenominal!"

 

"I'm glad you're so excited about it," Izzy said as he took off his own shoes and bent over to straighten out Willis' before following him into his bedroom. He stood in the doorway for a moment before heading in, closing the door, and climbing up onto his computer chair to start up his computer as well.

 

"Aren't you?" Willis asked. "This is such breakthrough material. My professor is going to flip his lid when he reads all of this!" His fingers began quickly typing in the notes he'd taken while the camera was busy loading all the photos. "He might even think I made all of it up, but... I mean, this is the real deal! Oh man, if I don't get an A, there is no justice in this world."

 

"Of course I'm excited," Izzy responded, sitting on his chair with his arms folded across the top of the back. "I'm just... happy you are too," he said quietly. "It's going to be an outstanding project."

 

Willis nodded. "Just wait until I tell my friends about this. They won't believe me either. They'll think there's no way some Japanese kid could get me into a place my dad can't buy." He laughed. "I'll rub their noses in it."

 

Izzy laughed a bit, putting his head in his hand and watching as Willis typed away furiously. "You should have been there when I was first permitted entry. It was prodigious."

 

The blond boy snickered. "Prodigious? It's okay Izzy, you can say 'cool.'"

 

Izzy frowned a bit, pulling at his red hair. "I like the word prodigious."

 

"In what sense do you use it most?"

 

"Whenever anything amazes me, I suppose," Izzy said with a shrug. "I learned it when I was little and it's a favorite part of my vocabulary."

 

"Hm..." Willis nodded and smiled, but it wasn't exactly a happy smile. "My family... has a prodigious about of money," he admitted quietly. "It gets me prodigious attention from... prodigious people."

 

Izzy looked a little surprised. He was quiet for a moment, but soon his socked feet touched the wood floor and he rolled his chair over to the side of Willis' futon. "Yeah?" he asked quietly. "You don't sound particularly ecstatic about that."

 

"Not when prodigious also means abnormal and monstrous, no," Willis replied.

 

Izzy leaned forward slightly, not really sure what to say to that. After a few moments, he got off his chair and pushed it back under his desk, turning off his computer's monitor before coming to sit next to Willis on top of his sheets. "Sorry," he finally came up with.

 

"That's why I never told you," Willis said. "People find out I come from money and suddenly I'm just some little ATM to them. The college is always asking for donations to grants or new buildings. My classmates try to bribe me. If I lend them the money for beer, they'll let me drink it. Even my friends ask me for hits sometimes. I wanted you to like me for me, Izzy, not my money. Sorry if you feel like I lied."

 

Izzy shook his head at that. "I can understand your apprehension, Willis," he said, smiling slightly. "You're under no obligation to tell me... or anyone for that matter... your financial status. Who you are isn't dictated by what your family has accumulated in monetary gains, and therefore I didn't need to know that in order to create a correct opinion about you." He stopped for a moment, then finally laughed nervously. "I don't care if you're rich, Willis. You're my friend. Okay?" he said, forcing himself to tone down his vocabulary.

 

Izzy would suddenly find himself in a hug. Willis had thrown his arms around the other boy's neck, hanging about his shoulders. "Izzy, that... That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," he admitted. "I've been waiting forever to find someone who wouldn't care if I was a freaking billionaire or dirt poor, but just liked me for me. My parents said it would happen eventually, but I was starting to think they were wrong."

 

Izzy's face was of obvious shock when Willis suddenly grabbed him up in a hug. His face turned a bit red, but after the blond spoke, he smiled and reached one hand around to place it on the other boy's back. "Well, I uh... I'm glad I could be that person for you, Willis."

 

Willis hung on for another minute or two. He was busy smelling Izzy's neck. Strangely, it smelled like cool plastic on a motherboard, and a bit like clean sheets. Willis wanted to remember the smell. He felt so much closer to Izzy in his heart than he was willing to admit. Sure, he'd finally got the impression that the redhead liked boys and girls, but Willis was still far from ready to risk exposure like that. The last thing he needed to do was tell Izzy he was bi-curious and ruin everything they had built up to this point. Finally the blond pulled back, smiling. "This kinda makes you my first real no-strings-attached friend."

 

Izzy could finally feel the red that had spread across his face and bit his lip a bit nervously because of it, resisting the temptation to cover his face with his hand. Just act normal... like it wasn't a big deal that Willis pressed so close and held on for so long. "I'm glad we could be friends even after our initial miscommunication," he said quickly, offering a sheepish smile.

 

"Thinking we were girls, right." Willis laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Crazy..." Except I like you even better as a boy, he wanted to say, but bit his tongue.

 

"Yeah," Izzy said, also laughing nervously. "I mean, you think guys like us would know to ask that sort of thing, huh?" He only then realized that his hand was still on Willis' back and he pulled it into his lap to clasp it with his other one. "I remember intending to ask you on the first day, but I got so wrapped up talking to you that I completely forgot."

 

He nodded. "Same thing here. Totally slipped my mind. But uh... I probably wouldn't have been your type. I'm not at all like that Mimi girl you had a crush on."

 

"Why do you say that?" Izzy asked, looking a little awkward as Mimi was brought up, but more surprised than anything. "You're totally my type! I mean, I wouldn't have been so excited initially or accepted that date online if I didn't think so." Izzy shrugged, saying, "I suppose it must be possible to have various types."

 

"I... I guess so." Willis was blushing terribly and trying to hide it with little luck. "Um, will excuse me, please Izzy?" He stumbled to his feet, socks slipping on the hardwood floor, and retreated to bathroom out in the hall. The kid had to get himself under control. Some cold water to the face would probably do the trick. He needed anything to work.

 

Izzy watched the blond run out of his room, leaning over to watch him until he ran into the bathroom and closed the door. The redhead put a hand on his chin and hummed pensively, raising one eyebrow a bit. That was strange. He put the pieces together for a few moments before he got a thought in his head, one that made him suddenly excited. He had a hypothesis to test. He quickly got to his feet, frowning at his socks and stripping them away before he went over to his closet to retrieve his laptop and a pair of orange boxers. He glanced at the door and kicked it closed since his hands were full, keeping an ear out for Willis as he changed out of his clothes and into the clean boxers. He then rather quickly flipped the laptop open and put it at the head of his bed, laying down his stomach and trying to appear as if he hadn't just rushed to get like that.

 

Willis returned just a short time after. He'd made sure to dry his face really good so Izzy would just think he'd used the bathroom for... bathroom reasons. Frowning slightly at the closed door, he pushed it open, peeking inside, only to give a start. "Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Willis pulled the door shut with himself still outside of it. Did he really just see Izzy in nothing but a pair of boxers? Yes... Yes he did. Crap, he really should have knocked first. Willis took one deep breath after another in an attempt to calm his raging heartbeat. Izzy in boxers. Izzy's skin. Izzy's bare skin. Izzy on the bed... Well, there was no fighting the blush on his face now.

 

Izzy had looked over his shoulder to catch Willis' reaction, and he couldn't help a smile. Maybe his theory was correct. And if it was... He stopped himself. He knew he couldn't get ahead of himself yet. He had to make sure. He got up and went over to the door, opening it and looking at the blond with a face he did his best to keep looking confused. "What's wrong?"

 

"I-I-I-I-I... I-I-I... I thought you were changing," Willis finally managed. "I didn't want to uh... To be rude, y'know?"

 

"Oh, thanks, but I'm going to bed like this," Izzy said, gesturing back into the room.

 

"Are you..." Willis tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "Are you sure about that?"

 

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Izzy asked, frowning a bit. "I can put on pajamas if you really want me to."

 

The blond was trying so hard not to blush in that moment with blue eyes trained on his feet. "I dunno..." he mumbled.

 

Izzy watched for a moment before he couldn't stop himself from smiling and put a hand over his mouth to hide it. "I'll put a shirt on," he said decidedly, before turning around to head to his closet to get one.

 

Willis went in after him, hurrying to his laptop on the floor in order to busy himself with the project. As long as he could keep his mind on other things, he wouldn't be distracted, or tempted, by the redhead. Fingers typed furiously, keys becoming almost hot under the smooth friction.

 

Izzy looked over his shoulder as he rifled through his closet for a shirt to wear to bed. He felt a little bad about getting the blond all flustered like that. But he just had to be sure. "Sorry," he said, as he looked back to the shirts, sliding the hangers back and forth.

 

"Not your fault," the boy replied. Izzy would have laughed at the irony if it wouldn't have given him away. Finally, he chose a white undershirt and slipped it on before he went back over to his laptop, laying down. His pillows were shoved under his chest and his feet, making his back curve as he leaned forward to work on his part of the project. Blue glanced over his shoulder to see the attractive curve in Izzy's spine. Willis swallowed. He wanted to trace his fingers down the other's back, lay his head upon it, drape himself over it. "Hey... Izzy?"

 

"Mhm?" Izzy hummed, looking over at the blond.

 

He breathed in. The words formed in his head, ready to be spoken... But his tongue stuck in his mouth and his courage died. "Sorry... Nothing..."

 

Izzy frowned a little, but nodded and turned back to his work. "If you say so, Willis."

~~~~~~~

Another typical afternoon had Izzy clicking around on his computer, and Willis tending to his DigiEgg. But unlike the other days where the two boys scrambled for something to do, Izzy actually had a plan today. "Hey, Willis," he started, spinning around in his computer chair to look at the boy seated on the futon on the floor. "You said you wanted to go to a festival, right?"

 

Blue eyes snapped up, wide with excitement. "Yeah!" Willis exclaimed. "Is there one coming up? Like with games and food and fireworks and getting to dress up? This will be so cool! When is it?"

 

"Tonight," Izzy said, leaning back in his chair. "It's called Tanabata. It starts when the stars come out, which... won't be too long from now."

 

Willis set the DigiEgg back in its warm nest before crawling over to Izzy. He propped his elbows on the other boy's legs and put his face in his hands. "What's Tanabata mean? What's the festival for?"

 

"Well, it means 'Evening of the seventh'. It's a star festival derived from the Chinese star festival, Qi Xi. It celebrates the meeting of two stars said to be lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi, when they cross the Milky Way, which acts as a river. They can only meet on the seventh day of the seventh month of the lunisolar calendar, so that's why it's today and it starts when the stars come out."

 

The boy could be caught blushing slightly. "Wow, that sounds like one romantic festival. I bet lots of guys and girls go together, huh?" Willis was trying really hard not to think about how he and Izzy were so much like the two stars, crossing the ocean to visit each other. He sat there wishing it could be romantic for them, but that would never happen... would it? Maybe, the boy thought, maybe tonight would be the perfect opportunity to find out. "Are, uh... Are we dressing up?"

 

"Yup. My mom ran out and got us hakamas." The boy got up and headed over to his closet, taking down two boxes. One he put on his desk, and the other he handed to Willis. "That's the hakama, montsuki, the tabi, and a naga-juban."

 

"Hakama, montsuki, tabi, and naga-juban," Willis repeated so he could properly learn the words. "Neat! Should I put them on now?"

 

"If you can figure out how," Izzy said with a grin.

 

"Hey, I can do it!" he replied with a frown. "Just watch." Willis laid everything out on the futon, looking to make sure he put them all on in the right order. He discarded all of his clothing save for his boxers. First he put on the naga-juban which just served as a white under-kimono. Next he put on the montsuki, which was normally black, but Mrs. Izumi had managed to get his in white. It even sported his family name in Japanese lettering on the back, chest, and shoulder. Third came the hakama which was a saturated sea blue color to match his eyes. This was a bit more complicated to step into and wrap the belts around, but he eventually got it. Lastly he put on the tabi, or simply put, the divided toe socks he would be wearing with traditinal block sandals. Willis ran his hands over his clothes and then beamed proudly. "How do I look?"

 

"You look... good," Izzy said, grinning slightly. "I'm impressed you got it on." He had soon thrown off his own clothing and slipped much more easily into his outfit. It was the same thing as Willis', except his was orange instead of blue. He soon produced two pairs of wooden geta, holding them up on each of his hands. "With how hard it is to walk in these, we should probably get there by the time it starts," he said with a laugh.

 

Willis nodded, putting his geta on the floor and just stepping into them. He tried taking the first step, but... "Whoah!" Willis had totally tripped over himself and fell into Izzy, the both of them landing on the bed. Blue eyes looked sheepishly down into brown. "Sorry about that. Guess I need to practice."

 

Izzy gasped slightly, and gave a very nervous, cracking laugh, forced back on his elbows on the sheets. "Yeah, they're hard to get the h-hang of."

 

"Yeah..." Willis pushed himself up and then helped Izzy back on his own feet. "Maybe... Maybe if..." He took Izzy's hand in his, waiting for the redhead to catch on, and then they both took the first step together. Willis liked having the other boy to keep balance with. And he liked the sneaky way he found to hold Izzy's hand. "I'm doing it!"

 

"Yup," Izzy said, grinning in a supportive way. "Once you get the hang of it, it'll be like second nature." He'd help Willis around the room in circles until he was ready to tackle heading out onto the streets for the festival.

 

Yoshie heard the door to her son's room creak open, so she came out of the kitchen to meet the pair. "Oh my goodness," she said with a smile. "Don't you two just look handsome." She went up to Izzy, licking her thumb, rubbed a spot on his jaw, and then started smoothing down his naturally frizzled hair. Willis watched this while holding back quiet snickers. "Those colors turned out perfect for you boys. I bet you'll stand out in a crowd."

 

Izzy's face scrunched up as his mom tried to smooth down his hair. Even so, he didn't complain, but rather said, "Thanks for running out and getting these for us on such short notice, mom."

 

"It was no trouble, Koushiro. Oh!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a white and blue polka-dotted draw string purse. "Your father left this money for you to use at the festival. There's plenty in there for you to do just about everything. Koushiro, remember to show Willis how to play water pong. You two might just win a goldfish. You should get some anpan and melon-pan, and be sure to try the karaage. Don't fill up on onigiri. And absolutely no sake. I don't care if it is a celebration. Stick with teas or even Ramune. Willis, I'm sure you would like the yakitori. Maybe you could even be brave and try the unagi? Remember not to eat too much mizuame or you'll get stomach aches." She smiled and handed the purse to her son. "And if you're lucky, you can get a ride on the ferris wheel just in time to see the fireworks." Willis just stood there with his mouth gaping open. There was so much to do and see, and it hardly felt like there was enough time to do it!

 

Izzy didn't seem too intimidated, though, and grinned at the other boy as he tucked the purse of coins into his hakama. "Ready to go?" he asked, gesturing towards the door. "It'll be starting soon, and we've got a lot to see."

 

Willis blinked a few times before shaking his head and smiling a big smile. "Yeah! Let's go!" he blurted in English, too excited to remember his Japanese in that instant. He grabbed Izzy's hand and hurried out the door.

 

"You two be careful now!" Yoshie called after them, waving. "I love you, Koushiro! Have fun!"

 

"Thanks mom! We'll be back later!" Izzy called, stumbling after Willis. He followed Willis for a while before laughing and saying, "Willis, you don't know where you're going," before pulling on the blond's hand and leading him in the correct, opposite direction, towards the water.

 

Willis blushed. "O-Oh, right." He walked with Izzy down toward the water front. Soon he could see balloons flying high in the air. Next he could see banners, streamers, lights, colored tent tops, and hundreds of people dressed up in their festival clothes. "Wow..." he breathed, actually having stopped in his tracks to stare in wonder.

 

Izzy grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "I suppose it is kind of awe inspiring. Once it gets a bit darker and all of the lanterns go on, it looks even better, especially down by the water where they take advantage of the reflection and refraction of light."

 

"Wh-What do we do first...?"

 

"It's up to you, Willis," Izzy said, turning to the blond. "Are you hungry? Do you want to try one of the games? Lead the way, I'm sure something will catch your interest."

 

"Yeah?" He smiled in a goofy manner. "Okay!" Willis took off again as fast as he could in the block sandals. They played games first. Most were fairly simple like ring toss, throwing balls and bottle pyramids, throwing darts at balloons, and other generic carnival games. They did come to the water pong tent though, which Willis was very excited about. He shoved his last anpan into his mouth whole before paying for three ping pong balls. The first two missed, bouncing off the rim of the bowls, but the last one was a bulls-eye. Willis received his prize gleefully. He even took the time to show Izzy the goldfish which was speckled with black and white on top of bright orange. He won a dark blue, white star patterned pinwheel for Izzy at the next game tent before saying he was hungry again.

 

"I wonder..." Izzy pondered for a moment before dragging Willis off down the row of tents. Eventually, he found their way to the tents that had steam rising from them, food being cooked fresh inside. The redhead bought them several small samples of everything, most of it served on sticks that the two boys shared between them. As the night got darker and the lanterns became brighter, the whole place was filled with an orange glow that seemed to mirror the warm, happy atmosphere. Games, playing roshambo with a gypsy-esque performer, eating something even though he wasn't quite sure what every ingredient on it was... it wasn't something Izzy usually went out and did. But he couldn't deny that he was having an excellent time. When the two were finally done with food, Izzy's eyes caught sight of the clock hanging inside the tent and gave a start. "The fireworks are going to start! We've got to get to the ferris wheel quickly if we want to get on."

 

Willis grabbed Izzy's free hand and started to run, laughing as he went. "Then what are we waiting for?!" The boys were lucky to grab the last open swing on the ferris wheel. Willis set his goldfish safely in his lap and showed Izzy how to tuck the pinwheel in his obi for safe keeping. The ride jerked slightly and they were off. Blue eyes watched wide with wonder as they rose into the sky, the festival growing smaller until they could see all of it at once. They passed over the top, but managed to stop not too far from it. Willis could hear people counting down from five and could see men lighting the flares. "This is it!"

 

Izzy watched as the first firework leapt into the sky, lighting it up a brilliant blue as it made a loud, booming noise. Soon, two purple fireworks were set off on either side of it as the blue sparks fizzled away. He swallowed nervously, his hands starting to sweat a bit. One moved and he nervously touched the tips of his fingers to the back of Willis' hand. "Hey, uh, Willis...?"

 

"Can I come back again next year?!" he suddenly blurted. Willis was looking right at Izzy with an undeniable blush on his cheeks. He was even breathing unusually heavy for the situation. "I... I want to cross the water again next year and come see my Orihime!"

 

"I-... I'd like th-that," Izzy managed, a blush coming to his cheeks as well. He paused, feeling his nerves being wracked as he looked at Willis. He couldn't hear his own thoughts over the fireworks exploding behind him. Finally, he placed his clammy hand down on top of the blond's. There was a short hesitation, but Izzy finally leaned in and kissed him.

 

Willis closed his eyes and pushed back into the kiss. He was actually glad Izzy was so nervous, but where the older boy was quiet and shy, Willis handled his nerves by being loud and to the point. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. This time, though, it clearly worked. When the kiss ended, he pulled back with that goofy smile on his face and said, "I never thought I'd be dating a redhead."

 

Izzy just let out a shaky, nervous sigh, like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. "I never thought that would happen."

 

Willis laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "You mean kissing a boy?"

 

"Try my first kiss in general..." Izzy said with an equally sheepish look on his face, eyes averting to his feet as he grinned dazedly.

 

"So... I guess you don't mind that I'm not a girl then, huh?" Willis coughed awkwardly. "Are you, ah... Are you bi-curious too?"

 

"I used to be," Izzy explained. "But that was a while ago when two of my friends got together and I wasn't really sure who I was jealous of... but I've figured all of that out and I know I'm bisexual."

 

"Straight up? That's cool. I... I'm still trying to figure it all out." Blue eyes looked at the redhead fondly. "But I know I really, really, really like you. You're really smart, Izzy. I like your face and your hair and they way they don't quite match. I like all the funny words you use like 'prodigious.' I like how quiet and in control you are, too. You're just... really cool, Izzy."

 

Izzy blushed, grinning gently. "Thank you, Willis... And I hope I can help you figure yourself out." He finally looked up again, still feeling his heart thumping hard in his chest and hearing it hammer in his ears alongside the fireworks. Willis just laughed again, taking hold of Izzy's hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek. His attention was turned back to the fireworks as a particularly bright gold and pink one went off. It would seem Japan was everything he thought it would be and more. And maybe, just maybe, his Japanese boyfriend would work out better than his Japanese girlfriend did. Izzy smiled to himself, leaning back against the bench and exhaling all of his nerves, his hand holding onto Willis'. He couldn't believe it. Sure, he had thought he was getting his perfect girl. But even when he saw that Willis was a boy, those feelings of admiration and adoration hadn't gone away. But he'd been crestfallen, thinking that when Willis had said that very first day that they could still be friends that he had no chance. And yet, now they had kissed and were holding hands while watching fireworks. For Izzy, it couldn't get much better.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Willis went to sleep last night floating on cloud nine. When he woke up, he wasn't sure if last night wasn't a dream. Surely going to a traditional Japanese festival and confessing his feelings to Izzy on a ferris wheel while watching the fireworks was too good to be true. Kokomon's egg was more likely to hatch in the nest thirty seconds than last night actually happening, right? Blue eyes looked over at the redhead sleeping peacefully in his bed. Willis smiled. Then again, if last night really did happen, he'd be the happiest boy on earth. Crawling quietly out from under his own blankets, Willis moved to kneel beside Izzy's bed and gently stroked his cheek with one finger.

 

Izzy made a small sound in his sleep, shifting a little bit before his eyes pried open. There was a moment of silence where deep brown eyes seemed to adjust, one where he looked almost confused as to how he was being woken up. But then a sleepy grin appeared on his face. "G'morning..."

 

Willis adored that mismatched face. "Good morning," he replied as his finger traced the curved line of Izzy's lips. "I'm really hoping the festival wasn't a dream, or else I'm going to be really embarrassed in the next few seconds."

 

Izzy's smile grew a bit more. "If you dreamt it, then we had the same dream," he said, laughing a bit as he shifted a bit closer to the blond under his sheets. "And I'm pretty sure that's statistically impossible."

 

"Try virtually," Willis added with a soft laugh of his own. "Now I just have to hope you still feel the same way and that you didn't just get swept up in the moment."

 

Izzy's eyes closed as he now yawned, starting to speak before it was completely over. "And unlike dreams, I know hopes can be shared," he responded, blushing a bit as his eyes opened again.

 

Willis just smiled. "How about this?" The boy leaned in to place a soft kiss upon Izzy's cheek, allowing his lips to linger before pulling back.

 

When Willis pulled back, he'd see that Izzy's face had lit up like a Christmas tree. He shifted a bit more and propped himself up on his elbow, still smiling nervously as he got onto Willis' eye level. "S-so, uh..." the boy started, scratching at the back of his neck with his other hand. "Are... does this mean we're dating now?"

 

"If we want to be," he answered with a nod. "I want to be your boyfriend, Izzy. What about you?" Willis couldn't help reaching out to stroke Izzy's cheek again, loving how smooth it was and the pink color dusted across sandy skin.

 

"I'd like that too," Izzy said, leaning into Willis' fingers a bit. "I really would... I was too scared to admit when you said we could just be friends that first day that our miscommunication didn't change the way I felt," he admitted with a nervous swallow, only for his smile to remerge.

 

"That's so funny, because I thought the exact same thing." Willis chuckled. "Whatever happened to talking? You'd think two smart kids like I us would think to sit down and talk about something like this. We're only human, though, I suppose."

 

"Nervousness takes over logic every time," Izzy added. He then laughed gently again. "I suppose I can still introduce you to my friends as my American girlfriend and only be slightly inaccurate."

 

Willis laughed a bit louder at that. "You could, but I would prefer to be your devilishly handsome, charming, witty, funny, and oh so intelligent American boyfriend," he said in bumping foreheads with Izzy. "And you have to introduce me just like that. Everytime."

 

Izzy's head pressed against Willis' and he grinned. "I don't think I'll remember all of that. I'll just stick with your name and let them experience the rest for themselves."

 

Willis groaned playfully. "I guess that's okay, then. When exactly do I get to meet your friends? I met one, right? That Joe guy?"

 

"Yeah, Joe's one of them," Izzy said with a nod. "The rest..." He hummed slightly. "We all live pretty close by, so I'm sure we'll run into the rest sooner or later..."

 

Willis grinned. "You know what I think? I think you should get them all together in one place so you can introduce me to them all at once. And then I can come bursting in and act like a huge queen, just to throw them for a loop."

 

Izzy snickered a bit, but shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea," he said. "If we did that, Taichi would just catch on and try to out-do you and everyone else would just sort of be lost. I think it'd be better if we just waited until we ran into them."

 

"You've mentioned this Taichi kid a couple times," Willis observed. "I can't figure out if he's a friend or someone you put up with?"

 

"He's definitely a friend," Izzy said, now sitting up in his bed. "But he can be a handful sometimes," Izzy added with a slight chuckle. "But for every time that he's embarrassing or a pain there's five times he's an amazing friend and great leader," the redhead concluded with a nod to himself.

 

Willis crawled up into the bed and shimmied in next to Izzy. "So tell me about the others. I can tell Joe is really smart and a really nervous guy. Mimi sounds like a pretty girl, but that's all I can figure."

 

"She's also a bit over-dramatic," Izzy added with a bit of a tired smile. "But Joe is too... except he gets worked up over tests and she does over her clothes. But she's also really sweet." He then lifted his hand up, putting down a finger for each friend he listed off. "There's Kari, who's also really nice but takes on more than she can handle a lot of the time... Sora's like a mother figure. She's also a good friend but she's quick to get tough with anyone who goes over the line. TK's a good kid, always looking out for everyone else. And Yamato's the cool guy in the group, y'know? He's in a band and he's always calm no matter what."

 

The blond boy grinned. "So he's like the Fonzie of your group?"

 

At that, Izzy raised an eyebrow. "The who now?"

 

"Oh... right. Um..." Willis bit his lip while he thought how to explain this. "See, there was this TV show called Happy Days back in the 70s, and there was a character on it named Fonzie. He was the really cool guy. He was Italian-American and wore a leather jacket with his hair greased back and he rode a motorcycle. Fonzie would do this thing where he said, 'Eyyy!' while snapping his fingers and making a thrust-forward double thumbs up. Oh! And he coud fix a broken jukebox just by hitting the side of it with his fist! Fonzie never got mad about stuff. He was the cool guy." Willis smiled and shrugged. "Kinda like Danny in Grease, too."

 

Izzy just scratched his head, tempted to ask who the other guy was too, but he decided to just let it drop. It was one of those cultural things that he just didn't know about when it came to America. Izzy could tell you all about their technological advances, but he didn't know a thing about their pop culture. "Well uh... yeah, Yamato's like that... sans the 70s American style and the motorcycle."

 

Willis grinned and nodded. "Cool, cool. And.... Taichi is dating Yamato?"

 

Izzy nodded. "For the better part of the time we've all known each other." He laughed then, pulling at a lock of red hair. "But don't try and explain that to Mimi. She still doesn't get it."

 

One blond eyebrow arched upward. "How can you not know your friends are dating each other?"

 

Izzy shrugged his shoulders. "Mimi... just doesn't get things sometimes. For all of her kindness she can be a little thick."

 

"Oh, I see. I've known some people like that." Willis smiled again and rested his cheek in Izzy's frizzy hair. "I'll do my best to keep it under wraps, then."

 

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. They openly flirt suggestively in front of her and she stays oblivious." He smiled, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Willis leaning against him. "But her obliviousness is endearing rather than annoying, like it is with most girls. I suppose because she doesn't make a spectacle of it, y'know?"

 

"Blissfully ignorant? Sometimes I wonder what that's like." Willis moved to wrap his arms around Izzy's waist. "Did you ever figure out how to just... turn your brain off? I've heard it can be done, but I've never managed it. I always wanted to experience something like that."

 

Izzy blushed, his toes curling in his socks, which he didn't take off when he slept, as Willis pulled him closer. He kept his eyes shut as if opening them would know him that he was just imagining all of the touches and the arms wrapped around him. "I don't think I'm capable of doing that, either," Izzy said, shaking his head a bit. "My mind is constantly running. It's part of the reason I usually have trouble getting to sleep."

 

He nodded. "What's it like for you?" Willis asked. "My brain is like... a million electrically charges hamsters running in wheels that power this high energy reactor. I can feel all of them running all at once all the time. I'm afraid that if just one trips, my whole system will short circuit and I'll... I dunno... Break?"

 

"Mine is a computer program," Izzy said with a definite nod. "Everything runs perfectly and seamlessly... the way it's supposed to." He then glanced up at the other boy. "But some people know how to change the code and make it malfunction."

 

Willis laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not such a bad virus, am I?"

 

"You're that program that somehow installs itself, but you keep anyway because it turns out to be beneficial," Izzy responded with a tiny grin.

 

"I'm just glad I won't be deleted." Willis fingers stroked Izzy's arm. "Do you ever try to think about too much stuff at once? Like you think you're smart enough to handle it, but then your brain gets kinda hot? Like an engine that's running too hard."

 

"I can't recall a time like that," Izzy said, shaking his head. "But one time, in the Digital World, I got my mind taken away from me," he said, lifting a finger into the air in front of his face as he recalled the event.

 

Blue eyes went wide. "Nu-huh!"

 

"Ya-huh," Izzy responded. "I fell into this pit that was apparently an entrance to a universe created by a Digimon named Vademon. And he would have dropped me down that bottomless pit if I didn't relinquish my curiosity, which he planned to pawn off in his shop. According to Tentomon, I became a brain-dead zombie without it."

 

"Woah... That sounds horrible." Not realizing it, Willis drew the other boy in a bit closer. "I can't imagine what that must be like. I mean... there's a difference between turning your mind off and losing it all together. And how scary is it to know someone could even take it from you in the first place." He looked down at Izzy then. "How did you get it back?"

 

"Pabumon... that is, Tentomon's baby form... he snapped me out of it," Izzy said, finally pulled so close he was pressed against Willis' chest. Despite the blush red enough to rival his hair, he settled into the embrace. "He helped me find the door to the pawn shop in the middle of that universe, even though all of his energy was drained." Which was another point he felt he had to explain. "See, my crest is the Crest of Knowledge. I found out later that each of our traits helped give the Digimon their power. And since mine was Knowledge, without my curiosity and desire to gain more knowledge, Tentomon was forced to degenerate into his baby form."

 

"That's really sad..." Willis sighed. "But it's really cool that Pabumon was able to help you like that. He sounds like a really good Digimon."

 

"He's great," Izzy said with a smile. "He was probably my first friend. If it weren't for him, I'd still live in my laptop." He paused for a moment, then smirked. "As opposed to going on vacation in it for several hours a day."

 

"A little vacation is good for you," Willis insisted. "Keeps you feeling refreshed."

 

"Have you been enjoying yours?" Izzy asked.

 

Willis grinned ear to ear. "Totally!"

 

Izzy grinned as well. "I'm glad." That's when he heard shuffling and doors opening and closing in the apartment and he sighed quietly. "Family's up."

 

The boy grinned sheepishly now. "I don't suppose you're the type of kid who is completely honest and tells their parents everything?"

 

"Usually I am..." Izzy said quietly, fingering one of Willis' arms nervously. "But I have made exceptions when the need arises." He then looked up at the other boy. "Would you rather I did in this instance?"

 

"I... want you to do what you're most comfortable with," Willis answered honestly.

 

Izzy looked pensive for a moment. "Then I won't tell them for now," he said. "But I will if the need arises."

 

Willis nodded and smiled. "I'm okay with that. Do they know you're bisexual, though?"

 

Izzy shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Basically, I tell my parents anything if they ask. But if not, I see no reason to share. My parents are too nice to question my status on dating or anything like that."

 

"Oh, you're one of those kids. Well you're still better than most. As I understand it, the perfect child is one who tells their parents everything without questions first. But a kid like that is one in a million. You're as good as they get." Willis laughed. "I'm dating a goody two-shoes."

 

Izzy laughed a bit as well. "My parents deserve a goody two-shoes," he said in a gentle voice, brown eyes traveling to his socked feet.

 

Willis tilted his head slightly trying to see Izzy's eyes. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, fine," Izzy said, smiling again despite his tone of voice. "They really do, though."

 

"You're a really good kid, Izzy," Willis insisted gently. "I see the way your mom looks at you. She loves you more than the whole world. And your dad is so proud he could burst with it. I bet there isn't anything you could do that would make them mad."

 

Izzy tilted his head from one side to the other for a moment before concluding with a nod. "Probably not," he said with a smile. "They're great."

 

"You look so much like your mom," Willis said while petting Izzy's hair. "You have your dad's eyes though, for sure. An adorable grab bag of great features."

 

Izzy swallowed a bit dryly at that, glancing to the side. "Actually... actually, I'm adopted," he explained quietly.

 

Willis looked surprised at first, but then he laughed. "You're joking."

 

Izzy shook his head, frowning a little. "No, of course I'm not."

 

"Could've fooled me," he said. "Wait, so are you even Japanese? Because I can't help but think you look sort of Irish."

 

"No, I'm definitely Japanese," Izzy said. "My dad and my biological father are really distantly related, but we're all the same race."

 

The blond smiled. "Well that's pretty cool. You got to stay in the family. That must be nice. Not many kids get adopted back into blood."

 

"It sort of... worked out, I guess," Izzy said with a bit of a shrug. "My biological parents died in a car crash around the same time my mom and dad lost the baby they were going to have. So they just sort of... took me in."

 

Willis' face fell then. Now he understood. He hugged Izzy gently and whispered, "Sorry... I didn't mean..." But his voice fell away in guilt.

 

"Don't feel bad," Izzy said, shaking his head even as he leaned into the hug. "You couldn't have known, and it doesn't bother me much anymore. As far as I'm concerned, my adoptive parents are my real parents."

 

"That's a really nice thought. I bet... I bet your parents think the same about you." Willis wiped his eyes. "Wow, look at me. Word of advice: You can't tell me sad stories," he said with a laugh. "I cry over spilt milk."

 

Izzy also managed a quiet laugh against Willis' chest. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, before closing his eyes and groaning quietly. "It's too early," he said, suddenly changing the subject. Obviously the boy had had enough of depressing stories for the morning and was not so tactfully showing it. "I want to go back to sleep right here."

 

"Well then... Let's do it." Willis smiled gently and wriggled his way underneath the sheets where he laid down with Izzy pulled up against him. "We can sleep for a few more hours. If I've figured anything about your parents, it's that they don't come into your room if the door is closed, right?"

 

"Right," Izzy said, seemingly too comfortable to be embarrassed even as he was snuggled close to his brand new boyfriend. Dark brown eyes fluttered shut. "I never even have to use the lock..." He yawned gently, and soon was back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

"Izzy, your phone is ringing!" Willis called from where he sat on the couch watching television. Even after a week of living at the Izumi's, he didn't feel right answering the phone.

 

Izzy emerged from the bedroom, shuffling along the wood floor in his socks. As he got closer to the phone, though, he realized it was almost at its last ring and dove across Willis' lap in order to reach the receiver in time, holding it up to his ear as he got comfortable in what he hoped was a subtle manner. "Hello?"

 

"Ooof!" Willis lurched forward as Izzy's hips landed square in his lap, those scrawny bones digging into awkward places.

 

The voice on the other end of the line wheezed nervously before speaking. "H-Hey, Izzy, it's Joe."

 

Izzy looked over his shoulder at the blond and mouthed an apology. "Hey, Joe. What's up, you sound nervous."

 

"O-Oh, well, Mimi is j-just, uh... She's making one of her sad faces, you know?" The thing about Joe was that he was constantly so nervous and stuttering as a norm, that no one could ever tell when he was lying. "Anyway, um... Mimi was trying to look up r-recipes on the internet, but my computer sort of... stopped working. My knowledge doesn't go much further than unplugging it and plugging it back in, and that didn't work. I was wondering if y-you would come take a look at it."

 

"Oh... sure, Joe, I could come over and see what the problem is. Should I come over right now?"

 

"That, uh... That would be g-great, actually. Mimi keeps whining and pouting. I don't know how much more I can take. What?" Joe's voice faded slightly as he seemed to be talking to someone else, but it just as quickly came back in. "Oh, a-and feel free to bring Willis with you. You know Mimi would n-never be the wiser."

 

Izzy quirked a brow at that, but nodded his head. "Alright, sure, if you're fine with that. We'll be right over."

 

"See you then!" Joe squawked rather loudly before suddenly hanging up.

 

"Izzyyyyy," Willis groaned and wriggled under the boy. "Pleeeeease get off meeeee."

 

"S-sorry," Izzy said quickly, sitting up straight after he put the phone back in its cradle.

 

Willis let out a heavy, loud sigh of relief when Izzy moved off him. "So, what was that about?" he asked while rubbing his inner thighs. "We goin' somewhere?"

 

"Joe wants me to come over and take a look at his computer, and invited you to come along. You up for it?" Izzy asked, looking a little embarrassed as Willis massaged the sore spot Izzy had made with his hips. He needed to work on that.

 

"Totally!" Willis replied. "Joe was kinda weird, but I liked him. It'll be cool to see him again."

 

Izzy laughed gently, nodding his head. "Yeah, alright. Just let me get some shoes." With that, he got up and went back into the bedroom to slide on some sneakers. He was dressed otherwise, in shorts and a black shirt with an unbuttoned orange one over it, so it was just a matter of footwear. Once he was out in the hall, he waved Willis over to the door with one hand. "I doubt it's anything too seriously wrong with his computer, so I'm not even going to bother with any equipment."

 

Willis jumped to his feet and trotted after Izzy. "Right, I mean, how badly could he have messed it up? I bet you five yen the fan shorted out and it shut down from heat," he said as he slipped on his own shoes by the front door and followed the redhead out.

 

Izzy nodded his head as they began their walk towards Joe's house. He didn't live too far away, which was why they went to the same tech store. Once they passed the store where they first ran into the other boy, they were about halfway there. "It's probably nothing too major. I'm sure it'll only take a few minutes," the redhead said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Willis grinned. "No, Izzy... See this is the part where you make a counter bet. Haven't you ever done this before?"

 

Izzy looked confused, looking over at the other boy and shaking his head. "No, I haven't..."

 

"Okay, see? I bet five yen on what I think the problem will be. You either take me up on that bet by saying you don't think there is a problem at all, or you offer up a different scenario."

 

"Oh, uh..." Izzy scratched the back of his neck as he thought. "Personally, I think it's probably a hookup problem, since he said he rebooted it and it still didn't work. So uh... I guess I... bet you that that's the problem."

 

Willis laughed and nodded his head, patting Izzy on the back. "You got yourself a bet then, sweetie."

 

Izzy blushed a bit with his own laugh and turned his eyes back on the sidewalk. They were coming upon Joe's apartment building, and Izzy lead the way up. He went to knock on the door, only for Mimi to throw it open before his hand even touched the wood. "Hi Izzy!" she greeted enthusiastically as Izzy hastily pulled his hand back in surprise. She had her pink hair in loose ringlets and it was matched by a pink tank top and white shorts. "You got here fast!"

 

"Yeah, uh, I'm only a few blocks down," the redhead laughed quietly.

 

Willis' eyebrows went up at the sight of the girl in front of them. She certainly was pretty. Willis took Mimi's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "Enchante, mademoiselle," he said in his most charming voice and throwing in a smile for good measure. "You must be the lovely Mimi I've heard so much about. My name is Willis."

 

Mimi looked surprised at first, but giggled and put her other hand on her mouth. "That's me!" she said, smiling and moving her hand behind her back. "It's nice to meet you too! You... must be Izzy's American friend, then?" she asked, while casting a glance at the redhead, who offered a meek shrug.

 

"That I am, yes," replied with a nod, releasing her hand and standing up straight again. "I assume that means Joe mentioned me?"

 

"Actually, Izzy told us about you last time we all got together, before you came," Mimi explained as she stepped back a bit, letting them into the foyer.

 

One blond eyebrow went up. "Oh really? Then that means you must think I'm-"

 

"Izzy's girlfriend!" Taichi exclaimed when both boys were finally inside the apartment. Everyone was there, all grins, except Joe who stood in the back looking very guilty. "Wow, Izzy, I didn't think American girls were so butch," he teased and jabbed the redhead with his elbow.

 

Izzy's eyes went wide when he saw all of the kids in the apartment. And of course, when Taichi approached, he very quickly put two and two together. "Did... was this a set-up?" he asked, sounding astounded at the thought.

 

"Set-up has such a negative sound to it," Taichi said. "I like to think of this as more of a... Surprise Welcome Party for your friend here. After all, we're your friends too. It only seems fair we get to meet him."

 

Izzy continued to cast Taichi a look before letting out a defeated exhale, turning slightly to put his brown eyes instead on the other kids. "This is Willis," he introduced, gesturing to the blond with one hand.

 

Willis threw his arms out to the sides. "Hello, world!" he sang, carrying out his promise of acting totally flamboyant in front of the others, just to get a kick. "Oh-Em-Gee I am so super excited to meet all of you." He came up behind Izzy and draped himself over the other boy's shoulders. "Izzy wanted to keep this his dirty little secret, but I guess cat's out of the bag now. You'd almost think he was embarrassed of me, but that would be silly!" Willis laughed and flicked his wrist.

 

A lot of the kids were just left staring now. Joe seemed to get it was a joke since he'd met Willis once and the blond was nothing like this, but Joe was never one to be sure of anything. The boys were exchanging weird looks. None of them ever pegged this to be Izzy's type. "Well, it's nice to meet you," Sora finally said with a smile.

 

"Oh honey, the pleasure is all mine." Izzy had squeezed his eyes shut and was blushing embarrassedly. Kari and TK were exchanging glances as well, having had met Willis before and also knowing what he was up to. But of course, they wouldn't say anything. Kari was getting too much of a giggle out of watching her brother's reaction.

 

Taichi's mouth was just hanging open as he stood there and watched. Was this for real? "Wow, Izzy, I didn't think you had it in you."

 

"Oh he has got so much in him I don't know where to start getting it all out," Willis said. "Izzy here is just lucky I came along. Don't you worry sweetie," he teased and pinched his boyfriend's cheek. "We'll have you out being your true self in no time. Speaking of which, Mimi darling, I don't suppose you have any adorable skirt numbers Izzy could practice in? He wants to get comfortable before going out and buying his own, but when he does... Shopping Trip!"

 

"Ooh!" Mimi squealed, bouncing on her heels, obviously the last one who'd ever catch on even when she had just watched him acting completely mellow a few moments ago. "Definitely!" From the other side of the room, Yamato had put his head in his hand and had leaned forward, watching with a quirked brow as, like his boyfriend, he tried his best to attempt to figure out if this was for real. Even trying to judge by Izzy's completely embarrassed expression wasn't enough.

 

"You are such a doll! I can tell you and I are going to be BFFs, for sure. Oh! Pardon me, everyone, I need to make a sissy. BRB!" And with that, Willis scampered off to the bathroom.

 

Again there was silence, long and painful. Taichi felt like his head was going to explode. He wanted to laugh and make jokes, but part of him thought this was for real and knew it would be highly inappropriate. On the other hand, if this was all joke, he didn't want to look like a schmuck for believing it. Finally he leaned over to whisper in Yamato's ear. "I... I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

 

"Me either," Yamato whispered back. Izzy had hidden in face in one hand by smacking his forehead.

 

"I like him," Mimi announced with a smile, folding her hands behind her back. After watching all of that, though, Kari couldn't keep quiet. She had both of her hands clasped over her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably, turning towards TK in hopes that their brothers wouldn't notice her laughter.

 

Taichi was the last person to miss his baby sister's laughter, though. He heard her giggles and looked over at her only to see TK stifling his own laughter. That's when the light-bulb went off. "It's a trick!" he exclaimed while pointing at Izzy. "You and Willis are trying to trick us so we won't make fun of you!"

 

"I-I'm not doing anything!" Izzy stammered, immediately throwing his hands up like he was about to get arrested for it.

 

"Oh, right." Taichi crossed his arms. "Joe can't even lie to a complete stranger. You saw right through that phone call, knew we'd be here, and convinced Willis to put on that act. I'll admit it was clever, but the jig is up now."

 

"Oh, Tai, relax," Kari said through her giggles, shaking her head. "I really doubt that's true."

 

"It's not," Izzy groaned, his shoulders slumping. "I had no clue you were all gonna ambush us like this. I thought I was gonna fix a computer," he finished, scratching at the back of his neck.

 

"Did somebody say computers?" Willis gasped as he came prancing back from the bathroom. "Izzy is such a wiz at computers! I wish I knew at least half of what he knows. Why, when I watch Izzy tinker with a computer, I just get tingly all over," the boy purred and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

 

"Willis," Izzy said quietly, lifting his hand to point over at TK and Kari, who were giggling, and then at Tai and Yamato, who were looking between them and Willis. He was sure the blond could figure out that they had.

 

"Oh, guess they found us out, huh?" Willis lifted off from Izzy's shoulders and scratched behind his own neck. "I had a pretty good run, though, didn't I? You guys are really cool for not saying anything," he said to TK and Kari.

 

TK nodded. "It was too much fun watching."

 

"So you're not really a girl. You're not the flamboyant kind of gay. Is there anything else we should know?" Taichi asked. While the brunet loved to trick people, he hated to be on the receiving end of such antics. "Are you really even from America? Is your name really Willis?"

 

"Those last two are true," Kari said with a nod.

 

"Yeah, they are," Izzy agreed.

 

"Actually... I told you about him a while back, Taichi. I just don't think you paid attention," the girl laughed quietly.

 

Taichi frowned. "Wait... You mean this is the same Willis who had the infected Digimon?"

 

Willis shrugged and grinned. "Guilty."

 

"Whoa! That story was heavy, man. Hey, did you ever get your Digimon back?"

 

Willis stopped smiling and looked down. "Kokomon is still an egg. He isn't hatching as quickly as last time..."

 

"But the egg is still doing well," Izzy said quickly, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "I think if the egg has survived this long without going bad, Kokomon's definitely going to hatch again. He just needs to rest."

 

"That was quite a battle," Kari said with a small nod.

 

Willis smiled slightly at Izzy, but he was still worried about Kokomon. "He's been an egg for over a month already. When I first got Kokomon and Gummimon, they were only in an egg for about three days."

 

"How did you manage to get two Digimon anyway?" Sora asked.

 

"Oh, well... I just… got two. I liked it so much that I tried to have three by making my own. That's how Diaboromon showed up."

 

Taichi stared in wide-eyed disbelief. "You just made your own Digimon? Cool! You really are good with computers!"

 

Willis grinned sheepishly, glad for a quick change of subject away from the virus-infected Digimon. "Yeah, but I'm nowhere near the genius that Izzy is."

 

Izzy sort of hugged himself shyly, though he grinned at what the blond said. "I don't think it's good to compare," he said sheepishly. "I mean, I may be smart, but Willis is already well on his way to graduating college."

 

"Shut up!" Taichi said in amazement. "There's no way that's true!"

 

Willis shrugged, looking a little nervous and confused. "Sorry?"

 

"Kids can't just skip grades like that," Taichi insisted. "If they could, Izzy would be in college."

 

"They can in America," Izzy explained. "Willis started going to Colorado State when he was near the end of elementary school, right?"

 

Willis nodded. "Yeah, I had just turned eleven years old. The university almost didn't want to accept me, but then they saw my test scores and they grabbed me up."

 

The other kids were gaping at the prospect. Even though TK and Kari had met him before, he hadn't talked anything about his social life or academics, leaving them just as shocked as the rest. Now, instead of looking embarrassed, Izzy suddenly felt very proud. Even though it wasn't his own achievement, he felt more like he was sharing it with Willis rather than just watching from across the globe. He couldn't help nervously reaching over and taking his boyfriend's hand as Mimi exclaimed, "Wow, that's amazing!"

 

The American boy grinned. "I guess it is, huh?" Blue eyes looked at the redhead. "I've even been teaching Izzy a thing for two since I got here."

 

"You're teaching Izzy something?" Taichi asked, surprised. "But Izzy already knows, like, everything."

 

"Well, I wanted to teach him so he could someday speak to my parents, but... I guess we can show you guys." Willis looked at Izzy again. "Willing to give it a try?"

 

"Um, y-yeah, alright," Izzy said, smiling nervously. "What should I say?"

 

"Just respond to me as best you can." Willis then began speaking in English. He knew the other kids wouldn't understand them very well, if at all, but he got the impression they would be impressed. "Hello, Izzy."

 

"H-hello, Willis," Izzy responded, his voice already shaky. He was still very unsure of himself and he felt a little silly when he tried to speak English. 'How... uh... are you, today?"

 

"I am fine, thank you for asking." Willis avoided the use of contraction to avoid any confusion. He went on, smiling warmly at his boyfriend. "How are you?"

 

The calming, kind expression on Willis' face helped Izzy calm down a bit, even though he was hyper aware of his heavily accented voice as they continued. "I'm... good. I'm, actually, great, um..." He paused, unsure if that was correct, but managed a smile back at his boyfriend when he realized he was actually making sentences rather than just sputtering out random English words. It was a step forward, however small.

 

Willis nodded. "Where are you from, Izzy?"

 

"I'm from N-... uh, Japan."

 

"Japan? I hear it is very beautiful there. How old are you, Izzy?"

 

"I-it is," Izzy said, nodding quickly. "I'm uh, fourteen old," he said, accidentally forgetting the word 'years'.

 

"Fourteen years," Willis whispered after leaning in close to Izzy's ear. He then stood back again. "I am sorry, I did not catch that. How old are you?"

 

Izzy swallowed slightly, but managed, "Fourteen years. Fourteen years old."

 

Willis nodded again. "It was very nice speaking with you, Izzy. Thank you."

 

"Thank you," Izzy echoed, nodding his head in a sort of half-bow before he cleared his throat and turned back to the group.

 

Everyone started clapping when the conversation was finished. They were all genuinely impressed. Izzy managed to talk about himself and offer feelings. Willis smiled at Izzy again and squeezed his hand. "You did really well."

 

"Thanks," Izzy said, grinning proudly. It was great to have this sort of opportunity. As a kid who'd always enjoyed gaining knowledge, most of the other kids weren't surprised he had accepted the chance to learn a second language.

 

"So, I guess everything worked out in the end after all," Kari remarked with a smile.

 

"Yeah," Taichi admitted with a smug grin and a nod. "I guess Willis passes the test."

 

One blond eyebrow went up at that. "Test?"

 

"Sure! You pass!" Taichi exclaimed.

 

Willis laughed. "Figures I would. I never failed a test before. You should have known that about me."

 

"You know, even if he hadn't 'passed', there isn't a lot you could have done about it, Taichi," Yamato laughed from the couch, smirking as he rested his head in his hand.

 

"Says you. I'm not the leader of this group for nothing," Taichi bragged.

 

Yamato rolled his eyes, though he kept grinning. Izzy laughed quietly. "Somehow I don't see myself falling into a bad crowd on a college exchange program website."

 

"Hey," Taichi pointed a finger, "you never know who's on the other end of something like that. Creepy people go to college too, y'know."

 

Sora sighed lightly. "Taichi, stop. Willis is obviously a great kid. Leave him and Izzy alone."

 

"At least he can get a date," the ever-oblivious Mimi giggled at Taichi. Izzy smirked and looked at Willis before gesturing over at Mimi, as if to say, 'See, I told you.'

 

Willis put his face in his hand and shook his head. "At least she's pretty," he whispered to Izzy.

 

"Yeah," Izzy laughed quietly, holding it back and just allowing himself to smile.

 

"Of course I'm glad you moved on to liking folks with a little more know how," Willis teased and kissed behind Izzy's ear.

 

Izzy blushed when Willis kissed behind his ear, but coughed and laughed as he said, "Well... I never didn't like them." Brown eyes quickly cast their glance at the blue-haired boy standing awkwardly in the back of the room before snapping back to the blond, their quiet conversation going underheard as an undercurrent to what had now become Taichi and Mimi bickering loudly.

 

Willis watched as the argument dragged on. TK and Kari acted like it was nothing and even laughed a little. Sora and Yamato were trying to get Mimi and Tai to settle down while Joe remained his passive self and out of the way. Finally he smiled at the redhead. "I definitely like your friends, Izzy."

 

"I'm glad," Izzy said with a small smile and nod.

~~~~~~~~~~

Today they were supposed to go to the communal hot springs, but a sudden summer rain put a damper on those plans. So the boys were in Izzy's room, each doing their own things, since that was how they each worked. "There are birds like no other birds because they are not real. ...The bitaba bird." Willis was listening to the click-clack of Izzy's fingers move across the keyboard while holding Kokomon's egg in his lap. "They play tag with the earth and stars on wings of mist and light. ...The bitaba bird." One hand was being used to gently rub the egg's shell while the other held a book. Willis had brought the book with him from America and was one he read to the egg often. "Above the clouds, their crystal eyes sparkle in the blue. ...The bitaba bird." He liked it because it was simple. Kokomon probably wasn't ready for anything advanced, but it was still scientific. "One appears every 100 years on a black a stormy night. ...The bitaba bird. A lightning flash, a terrible crash, and a rock egg splits open. From within come brand new wings of a brand new thing. ...The bitaba bird." When the story was over, he closed the book and set it aside. Willis smiled at the egg for a few minutes, still nurturing it gently, before asking, "Do you think he'll recognize me when he hatches?"

 

Izzy looked over his shoulder then, his fingers still moving on the keyboard even as his dark eyes came to look at Willis. "I'm unsure if every Digimon retains their memories, and it may be different in Kokomon's case due to what he endured, but..." Izzy finally stopped typing and turned around in his swivel chair, crossing his arms and leaning them on the back, letting him lean forward a bit. "When TK's Digimon became an egg and hatched again, Poyomon seemed to remember him. Because Digimon cannot die, I'm going to assume that their memory is restored upon their hatching. My theory is that the Digimon are not being reborn so much as that they simply need to rejuvenate their strength, like when they devolve after a fight, but have been reduced to such a point that they need the safety of the egg for a while. If that's true, then it would be rather strange for them not to remember."

 

Willis laughed weakly. "Wow, when you say it like that... Kinda takes all the romanticism out of it."

 

"Sharing it in a text book manner appeared to be the best way to fully answer your question," Izzy said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. His socks made a shuffling noise and the wheels of his swivel chair squeaked as he slid over to where Willis was sitting.

 

"Izzy, do you ever feel like being smart keeps us from... feeling?" the blond asked. "Like... We have to analyze our emotions rather than share and express them, y'know? Like emotions are almost too complicated for us. Do you ever feel like that?"

 

Izzy ran his fingers up into his red hair, brushing his bangs from his face. "I guess," he said, nodding his head. "I've found that, yeah. It's far simpler to break down the scientific source for a certain feeling than simply go along with it."

 

"Don't you get tired of it, though? I hear you and understand you when you say Digimon can't die. I do, but... When Kokomon dissolved away like that, it really felt like he was dying. I mean, he was there and then he wasn't. That's death, isn't it? And if he died, then of course he needs to be reborn. I was so sad when Kokomon died that I didn't want to do anything else except tell myself it was just the deterioration of data which needed to be reconfigured in its base form, but... Kokomon was so much more than that. Doesn't Tentomon mean more to you than just data? To say Kokomon just needed to rejuvenate is like saying I need to charge my phone. I can't just plug this egg into an outlet. I have to take care of it."

 

Izzy looked perplexed by the notion. "Of course Tentomon means more to me than just data. But that doesn't change the fact that he is made up of it." He leaned a bit further forward on the back of the chair. "Yes, Digimon are more complex in the fact that they retain personalities and memories unlike any data based program. They are living, which adds to their complexity, but you can't change the fact that they are data-based life forms." He tugged at one of his short frizzes of red hair. "I suppose you could call it death when their data dissipates and is scattered, but it's an incredibly harsh outlook to have on the situation, so I don't see why you would want to. I personally would find it far more comforting to know that if Tentomon ever did be misfortunate enough to be reduced to an egg state, fate forbid, I'd be comforted in the fact that he would return as Pabumon as soon as the energy was with him. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't still grieve his initial passing."

 

Willis shook his head. "Humans are nothing more than carbon-based life forms. We're nothing more than cells, flesh, organs, blood, and bones. Some intelligent design pieced us together. We run on electrical impulses. In a way, we aren't much different than Digimon. Do either of us have souls? Data dissipates and functions of the body cease. All the electricity stops flowing. What if your mom died? Could you just think of her as a carbon-based life form whose living functions just suddenly ceased? Would you really find any comfort in the knowledge she might come back as a butterfly or a cat or a flower or... or... or a grapefruit? Sure, you never want to have that outlook, but death is harsh no matter who dies. I just... I don't want to be afraid to feel because I might miss out when it matters most." Willis held the egg closer. "I can't be so scientifically minded that I can't mourn someone who means the world to me."

 

Izzy scratched at the back of his head with a frown. "I think that my mother coming back as an unrelated life form and my Digimon coming back as the same life form with the same memories are two totally different situations." The redhead got off of his chair and kicked it back towards his desk, sitting down on the floor next to Willis. "But regardless of who it is and the details of their death, we will inevitably mourn them. I'm sure you felt sadness when Kokomon passed. But," he put his hand on the shell of the egg, grinning slightly. "Feeling joy at their return is just as important of an emotion."

 

Willis scoffed, laughing weakly and shaking his head. "I'm not talking about Kokomon anymore, Izzy."

 

Izzy raised an eyebrow, having been completely caught up in his own explanation. "Then who are you talking about?"

 

"You know what... Nevermind." The boy shook his head again. It was stupid. Willis took a portable Walkman from his bag along with a pair of large padded headphones. He placed them on either side of the egg and pressed play. "I've been having Kokomon listen to YoYo-Ma. Chopin and Mozart seemed kinda cliche, y'know? I think he likes this better anyway. You like YoYo-Ma?"

 

Izzy was insistent, though. "Come on, Willis, you can't honestly expect me to let you change the subject like that. I really like having these insightful conversations with you. Cutting them short is disappointing..."

 

"I was talking about you."

 

"Oh," Izzy said, smiling sheepishly. He didn't seem to be too surprised, but at the same time, he still started to blush. "I-I didn't want to assume..." the boy said quietly.

 

But Willis didn't smile. "Izzy, what if I go home and something happens to you? I'll be halfway around the world. Telling myself another carbon-based life form had expired its time on this earth isn't going to make it any easier for me to let you go. I don't want to be so scientifically inclined about death that I won't be able to handle it. Why do my heart and brain have to be so different?"

 

Izzy frowned then as well. "I don't know the answer to that question, Willis. And, quite honestly," he said, sliding his hand over the shell of the egg and placing it over one of Willis', "If there is one situation I would rather not theorize about, it's one in which something happens to either of us and tears us apart."

 

Willis sighed, leaning over to rest his head on Izzy's shoulder. "Sorry I'm such a downer."

 

"You're inquisitive, Willis. It may be morbid subject matter, but that fact still stands. And that's what I like about you," Izzy said. He hesitated, but then swallowed his nervousness and slowly slipped his hand around Willis' waist. "Among other things."

 

Now Willis smiled. "Yeah, I like that you're an egg head too, Izzy." He picked his head up so their eyes could meet. "It's really hard to find smart people who can also harness their affections. You might be rusty, but you are better than most," he said with a laugh. Willis then leaned forward and gave Izzy a brief kiss on the lips.

 

Izzy laughed as well when the kiss disconnected, blushing awkwardly. "Thanks, I guess," he said, dark eyes casting to the side nervously before he gave Willis a kiss back.

 

Willis laughed again, glad the mood had been able to lighten. It seemed their spirits had lifted the rain as well. "Hey!" he exclaimed looking out the window. "The rain stopped. Does that mean we can go to the hot spring bath now?"

 

Izzy looked out the window, surprised he hadn't noticed that the soft pitter patter of rain on glass had stopped. "Oh, yeah... I suppose we can. Just have to let my mom know that we're going after all," he said, standing himself up.

 

Willis made sure to put the DigiEgg back in it's special heated nest before getting up as well. "Do I need to bring special sandals or anything? Do we have to bring our own towels?"

 

"They will sell you a towel if you go without, so it's better if we just bring our own. And you're going to put your shoes in a shoe locker when we enter, so it doesn't matter what shoes you wear," Izzy said, walking over to his closet and starting to rifle through it. Eventually, he emerged with an umbrella, passing it to Willis. "I'll go tell my mom we're going and get some yen in case we want anything from the cooler... You like milk drinks?"

 

"Um... I like chocolate milk?" he answered, not really understanding the question. Willis took the umbrella, grabbed a beach towel from his duffel, and followed Izzy out into the hall. "I thought those places only served, like, sake and meat buns."

 

Izzy shook his head, putting a hand on Willis' towel. "Hold on," he said, going into his bathroom and pulling out two smaller white towels, handing one of them to Willis instead. "No, they serve a ton of stuff there. Bath houses aren't as popular as they once were since everyone's got a bath in their house now, so they need to offer as much as possible. They might even have ice cream. But I'm not sure, because if business is slow, they might not even bother restocking it. I wouldn't be surprised if it was nearly empty around this time."

 

"Not popular?" Willis gawked. He threw the beach towel back on top of his duffel. "How can people not like bath houses? I mean, sure you've got soap and water at home, but hot springs are Mother Nature's spa treatments. Plus, you get to be naked outside! How often can you do that? Answer: never." He followed Izzy out and continued to talk even as the redhead informed his mother where they were going. "Sure the drinks and ice cream are nice, but they shouldn't be the selling points. You can't find natural hot springs in too many places around the world. Not ones you can get in without turning into people soup. You'd think people would be struggling with each other for a chance to sit in one." They went out the front door, walking down the sidewalk, people looking strangely at the chattering American boy. "I mean it beats having to take a bath in a cold river, right? What if you run out of hot water or the pilot light goes out on the water heater? All we have are garden hoses. You guys can just walk down the street and submerged yourself in a steamy bath no matter what. And it's not like the pipes can freeze. You can sit outside in the water while it's snowing, and not freeze to death in a hot spring. How cool is that?"

 

Izzy smiled as he listened to Willis go on and on and gush about the bathhouse. "Well, people will take for granted what was once incredibly popular. Plus, a lot of people in our generation are embarrassed about being naked in public. So, pretty much the only people who go to bath houses anymore are tourists or those believe deeply in skinship... intimacy through public bathing. Which reminds me, you need to be careful about what you do at these places, especially since you aren't Japanese," Izzy said, "There are some bath houses that don't even let in foreigners, but the one around here does. But they will get mad if you don't get the etiquette right." As they approached the bath house, Izzy listed a few things off on his fingers. "You have to use the showers in the changing rooms and wash before bathing because they don't want you to introduce soap to the spring water. And if they see anything that they think is horseplay, they'll kick you out."

 

Willis nibbled on his lower lip. "Can I... swim around?" He could understand why foreigners wouldn't be let in. Some things were culturally sacred, and Americans had the bad reputation of not respecting traditions. He also understood it wasn't a public pool, but... Was he really just going to have to sit there like a bump on a log? "Or floating. Can I kinda just float around? I won't splash. I swear. Sitting in one place is just really hard for me."

 

"I think that's fine. As long as you don't splash, the attendant probably won't do anything. Especially if it's empty anyway." Izzy lead the way inside, taking off his shoes and putting it into one of the lockers, leaving it open for Willis to do the same. The bath house had a front desk and two different curtains hiding each changing room from view. Izzy paid the attendant and lead Willis towards the blue curtain with the kanji for men, otoko, on the front, explaining as they walked inside. "Now, we shower in here after we put the rest of our clothes in one of the lockers, and then put on the towels and head outside into the springs."

 

He nodded as he listened. Willis put his clothes in the same locker as Izzy. He seemed to have no problem with stripping down and showering. No doubt it came from those two years he spent in high school and had do the exact same thing in gym class. At least this time it was with a guy who wasn't nearly eight years older than him or had twice the body hair. Oh cruel fate. Why did he have to be a blond? Wrapped in his towel, he followed the redhead out. "We don't wear the towels in the wat..." Willis slowed down a bit in pace as his voice trailed off. The scene wasn't particularly spectacular, but to an American boy who'd only ever had travel guides and his imgaination to go by, he was rather taken with the hot spring. Flat bed river rocks were layered around the spring to keep the wet earth from washing away. High wooden fences kept them hidden from the view of the street. Overhead hung the low braches of large Japanese pine and there were some small flower beds planted along the side. All of this combined with the warm comforting fog that hung in the air had Willis is awe. "This place is awesome."

 

Izzy looked just as curious as Willis did. Despite everything he knew about them, the closest thing Izzy had ever participated in that was like a bath house was the rare occasions in which a bath was shared in the Digital World. He'd never been out to the actual public bathhouse, mostly because he wasn't the sort of kid to go out a lot, let alone to bathe in front of strangers. Izzy lead the way down the rocks to one of the lower pools, the steamy water gushing over the pathways into each other, the thick, warm white fog almost completely engulfing them as they broke through to the bottom pool. "If I'm correct, the attendant sits on top of the the bandai and watches both sides of the springs. But I don't think she can see the very bottom pools thanks to the way this one is set up, so I'd prefer to be down here."

 

Throwing caution to the wind, Willis dropped his towel and slipped into the water. Thanks to the rain, the place was empty. At least on the men's side. Willis was glad of this. He churned his arms out in front of him to get a slow gentle movement going, just swimming lazily around the warm pool. "The water feels soooo gooood," he said in a contentedly drunken tone. Izzy stood at the edge of the pool for a moment before finally sliding in, unraveling his towel and setting it to the side just before it hit the water. He had to admit that the warm water did feel good. He didn't venture into the water, though, and found a place where he could sit wit the water mid-way up his chest and lean back against the rocks. Blue eyes landed on the redhead, whom he slowly began to swim towards. "So..." Willis' tone was one that carried warning of a slowly approaching playful taunt. "Are you one of these believers of... Skin... Ship...?" he asked, emphasizing every letter of the broken up word.

 

Izzy swallowed slightly, starting to laugh nervously. "Um... I'm not too well versed in it, honestly," he started, "I suppose that the idea of sharing a mutual activity like this strengthens one's social bonds is justified..."

 

"Justify this," Willis growled in English and grabbed Izzy's thighs under the water.

 

"Ah!" Izzy gasped, a bright blush immediately heating up his pale face. He slapped one of his hands over his mouth as soon as the sound slipped through his lips.

 

Willis clicked his tongue and released Izzy's legs, floating back. "Now, now, Izzy. No screaming or they'll kick us out. You really do need to be better behaved," he said with a smirk.

 

Izzy looked completely surprised, his mouth hanging open when he removed his hand. That was the last thing he expected from the blond. "Willis," he whined quietly, squirming a bit.

 

He was still grinning. "Yyyeessss?"

 

Izzy inhaled sharply, on his exhaled breath, he murmured, "That's... rather... vexatious."

 

"Vexing?" Willis frowned. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Izzy. I only meant to be playful. I didn't mean to make you mad." The boy moved to the other side of the pool and sat on the little stone ledge he found. His face was turned down now, pouting guiltily.

 

Izzy frowned as well, finding his foot and wading over to Willis' side of the pool. "That wasn't the word I was attempting to emulate," he said quickly, "I'd pick a synonym like bothersome... like how one feels when a particularly sensitive area is disturbed," he said, hoping that his message got across without him having to get very explicit. The redhead was blushing enough as it was.

 

"Oh?" Willis looked at the other boy confusedly before those blue eyes went wide. "Oh!" He began blushing just as brightly as Izzy now and he coughed nervously. "Wow, I'm sorry. I definitely didn't mean for that to happen. All I really wanted to do was play a little. Sorry... Um, g-gomen? Gomen nasai? Yeah. I'm really really sorry."

 

Izzy laughed weakly, scratching at the back of his head, the red frizzes of hair flattened against his skin. "I'm just glad it's empty here today," he said, as he leaned against the rock wall again.

 

"The overcast is nice," Willis said, suddenly trying to change the awkward subject. "I bet hot water on a hot day isn't so nice. Like a hot tub in July. I think hot springs are best like this. Summer rain just ended so there's that warm vapor hanging in the air with a slight chill from the water, y'know? Everything is wet and fresh now." Willis looked around. Anywhere except at Izzy. "It's really nice here. Wish we had these back home. Just... relaxing, right?"

 

"Right," Izzy said, his eyes also looking around at the springs rather than at Willis. He knew he was blushing still and he knew it wouldn't die down thanks to the hot water and the steam rising off of it. "It is nice to be able to enjoy the hot springs despite the fact that it's been warm lately... the rain worked to our advantage even if it did delay us."

 

Willis nodded. "Plus it kept everyone else away. To be honest, I think I might have been too shy to get in if other people were here." He laughed nervously. "So much for the bold and brash American kid, huh?"

 

Izzy laughed as well. "Somehow, you don't peg me as the shy type, Willis," he said, finally letting his dark eyes look over at the blond. "At least if that had been the case, I definitely would have been too nervous to do it either."

 

"I am pretty shy, actually. I know I don't come across that way, but... When I'm nervous, I sort've just push myself to do it." His eyes met Izzy's. "Like on the ferris wheel when I blurted out that I liked you. I was scared out of my head, but I really wanted to tell you, so I... just... forced it out. If other people were here, the only way I could get in is if I closed my eyes and jumped in. I don't think that counts as confidence."

 

Izzy shrugged slightly. "Maybe not, but you're still more confident than me when it comes to stuff like that. I wouldn't have even dreamed of coming to a place like this if you hadn't been interested in seeing it," he admitted. "I've only been in a public bath once or twice, and even then, no one there was a stranger, it was just my friends."

 

Willis nodded. "Your home town never seems interesting until a foreigner comes along. To me, Colorado is boring as dirt, but I bet if you came to visit..." He smiled. "You'd find a hundred things for us to do."

 

"I would like to see Colorado," Izzy said, leaning his head back and smiling a bit. "Maybe next time I should... come over there, then."

 

"I'd like that." Willis slipped his hand in with Izzy's below the water. "Have you ever seen the desert, Izzy?"

 

Izzy smiled slightly, his fingers lacing together with Willis'. "No, I haven't... Not one that isn't digital, anyway," he said with a quiet laugh.

 

"Earth deserts are different, I bet. There's lots of mountains too." Willis was smiling now too. "I can show you the Continental Divide. Maybe we can try skiing." He laughed joyfully. "I bet you and I would be falling and slipping all over the snow."

 

Izzy laughed as well, nodding. "We definitely would be... I'm not very good at sports, let alone those that involve hurtling down a mountain." He quieted his chuckles, looking over at the blond. "I would like to see all of that, though."

 

The boy blushed. "We'll ride horses instead. Into the sunset."

 

Izzy blushed as well, laughing slightly. "Alright... I'd like that."

 

Willis chuckled, the sound coming out in puffs of air. Blue eyes glanced away, looking here and there before gazing back upon the redhead. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Izzy's. He pulled back grinning. "Into the sunset, then."

 

Izzy blushed, the water shifting as his knees pressed together. "Yeah," he said quietly, leaning forward as well and pressing their lips back together.

 

Izzy had just checked the small calendar that was hidden in the corner of his computer's screen, a tiny frown on his face. Tonight was the last night that Willis would be spending with him before he flew back to America. Izzy had been having such a good time with him that he'd completely lost track of the days, and now it felt like Willis' visit had gone by far too quickly. He didn't want him to leave, but he knew that he had to. The redhead looked down at the DigiEgg he held between his legs and his stomach and rubbed the shell slightly, looking over his shoulder at the open door. He'd just taken a shower and Willis would be back from his soon, ready for bed. But Izzy didn't want to go to sleep yet, just to wake up the next morning and see Willis off. He sighed, turning back to his computer and starting to type again.

 

"You still look good like that," came Willis' voice from the doorway. He stood there, backlit from the hall light, with a towel around his waist and one draped over his head. He was smiling at Izzy fondly, but noticed the forlorn look in those brown eyes. "I don't want to leave either." Willis stepped into the room and closed the door behind him gently.

 

"It's a... less than favorable circumstance," Izzy said quietly, turning his computer chair around and untucking his legs, letting his bare feet hit the wooden floor and now instead holding the egg in his arms. "Even though it's inevitable that you'd have to leave, I... still think we should do something special. I mean, it is your last night here."

 

Blue eyes stared curiously at the other. "Special? What else is there to do? It's too late to go out." Willis went to his duffle bag and started folding clothes. He knew he should have done this earlier, but he and Izzy lost track of time at the arcade. "I'm so tempted to just stay, y'know? It's not like my parents are waiting for me back home. All that's there is a dorm with a roommate twice my age who likes to spend his scholarship savings on beer." Willis sighed. "I like it so much better here. With you."

 

Izzy shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I don't know. Special like..." he scratched at the back of his head. "I don't know. I just feel like we should do something." He smiled slightly, saying, "At least you can come back some other time. But, uh... did you get to do everything you wanted to do here?"

 

Willis glanced over his shoulder at first, but he saw Izzy smiling so he turned slightly and leaned back on his hands. "Hardly. I read up so much about Japan before I came here. There's so much I still want to do. I could be here for a year and not get around to everything. Your country is just so cool." His grin widened. "You've got samurai, ninjas, geisha, gardens, castles, temples, shrines, festivals, cool stores, great food, and so much tech stuff! I just wanna live here, y'know?" Willis blushed. "But that just makes me sound like a crazy tourist."

 

Izzy laughed gently. "It's pretty obvious you're a gaijokujin," he said, smirking slightly. He stood up, gently placing the DigiEgg into the little nest in a box Willis had made on the first night, turning on the heating pad inside it. Izzy then walked over to Willis, still grinning. "Do you know that that means?"

 

Willis grinned sheepishly. "A hot American boy?"

 

Izzy laughed, tugging on the hem of his oversized t-shirt, "It means foreigner, but I don't mind your interpretation."

 

The redhead was just so cute when he was nervous. Which meant he was cute just about all of the time. Willis just grinned and leaned in to steal a quick kiss off Izzy. "Would it be gaijokujin of me to say that you're a moé?"

 

"Very," Izzy said, blushing. While some may have found Willis' terrible Japanese annoying, Izzy actually thought it was rather admirable how hard Willis tried to learn their language. His hands were still wrapped up in the bottom of his shirt, and Izzy was still blushing embarrassedly, but he still leaned forward and pressed his lips against Willis' in a deep kiss. Naturally, Willis pressed back into the kiss. He liked kissing. He couldn't say why. He didn't really know. Willis was just twelve years old and liked kissing. But he really, really, really, liked kissing Izzy. The boy brought his hands up only to realize he didn't know where to put them. He used to hold his girlfriend's face when they kissed, but Izzy wasn't a girl. Did they hold hands? Izzy's hands were gripping his shirt, though. Very awkwardly, Willis' left hand landed on the other boy's arm and the right on his shoulder.

 

Izzy shivered slightly when Willis' hand touched his bare arm. His own hands finally untangled from his shirt, but then he also found that he had no idea what to do with them. He sort of wanted to snake his hands around Willis' waist, but he hesitated at the last second and instead his hands just fell on the blond's hips instead. Willis broke the kiss to let out a laugh. "I'm sorry," he said. "I... I'm ticklish there. Always have been. Sorry. Uhm, here..." He took Izzy's hands and wrapped them around himself, meeting on his back. "That okay?"

 

"Y-yeah," Izzy said, also laughing nervously. "That's okay... uh, sorry," he offered a sheepish smile, blushing and looking at the floor. Despite how much time they'd spent together, Izzy always seemed to be tripping over himself.

 

Willis lowered his head and tried to look up under Izzy's face, offering a charming smile. "Is this the kind of special you were talking about? 'Cause I like it."

 

Izzy swallowed, grinning back. "Yeah, something like this," he said, placing another peck on the blond's lips.

 

He waited until their lips smooched apart to ask, "Have you ever done this kind of stuff before?" Willis tried placing his hands again. He touched Izzy's thighs, but it didn't feel right. He moved for the shoulders. No... Face? No... Neck? No, no... Willis' hands ended up just hanging in the air unsuredly. "You're such a dork," he breathed to himself in English.

 

"N-no," Izzy answered what he could understand, biting his lip shyly. "I hadn't even ever been on a date before you came here, Willis."

 

"I always knew what to do with Maiko. Why can't I figure it out now?" Willis laughed again. He sometimes did it when he was frustrated. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend now and I can't even figure out how to touch you. At least you have a good reason. I should know this stuff, right?"

 

"I guess..." Izzy said, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly. He grinned nervously, saying, "I honestly thought you'd be annoyed because you were leagues ahead of me with this stuff. I only know... well..." he blushed slightly, leaning a bit closer. "What I've heard from a certain friend who's always open to share... w-wether I want him to or not." With that, Izzy started to laugh nervously, but it died down when he bit his lip again.

 

The boy chuckled. "You mean Taichi? Because I get that vibe from him."

 

"Yes, him," Izzy said with a cough. "The... benefits of being one of his closer friends are pretty weird sometimes."

 

"Plus you lived, like, right downstairs from him, right?" Willis leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on Izzy's neck. "But now you have stuff to tell him. So there."

 

Izzy gasped quietly, his hands tensing and his fingers pulling across Willis' back gently. "Well, y-yeah, I suppose I do..." he breathed.

 

Willis pulled back, having been startled by Izzy's reaction. "Aw crap, sorry, Izzy," he sighed. "I'm breaking all sorts of cultural rules, huh?"

 

"That's, um, okay," Izzy managed, brown eyes looking into blue. His face was completely flushed as red as his hair. "We're behind closed doors, r-right?"

 

He bit his lip, also blushing. "Is it even okay that you're older than me?" Despite his hesitation, Willis' hands had finally found their way down onto Izzy's legs. They had been sitting there patiently, content in their place. Now the boy's mind was getting curious. So his hands started moving, slowly, fingers creeping up underneath Izzy's boxers. "I mean... are you gonna have to go through some shame ritual now or something?"

 

Izzy gasped again, blushing and smiling nervously. "N-not that I know of," he said, getting even more embarrassed when his voice rose a bit in pitch just from having Willis' hands moving like that.

 

To Willis, these were all the wrong sounds. He didn't think Izzy was wrong. Willis thought that he was wrong himself. As much as he understood, people only made those noises if they were scared, hurt, or unwilling. He drew his hands away and shoved them into his lap. Willis looked down, his shoulders hunching up around his ears. "Sorry, Izzy... I guess I don't know how to do this the right way. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." The boy started laughing again. This was so awkward! "Guess I am still just a kid. I can't even flirt good."

 

Izzy shook his head. "No, i-it's my fault. I'm too new to this." He scratched at the back of his neck. "I guess we're just not ready. But, uh, m-m-maybe next time you visit...?"

 

Willis looked up shyly. "But how are we supposed to get any better if we're not together to practice?"

 

"Well, I-I don't really know," Izzy said, "This doesn't seem like the sort of thing we can research... but next time we'll have more time to practice, in theory... right?"

 

The blond nodded disappointedly. "I guess so... I..." Blue eyes finally looked up. "I'm really gonna miss you, Izzy."

 

Izzy nodded, looking at Willis as well. "I'm going to miss you too..."

 

"Don't... Don't forget me, okay? And don't date anybody else, because I'm not going to. I want us to keep trying. I want us to work. I really, really like you, Izzy. A whole, whole lot. So... Wait 'til I come back. Okay?"

 

"I'll wait," Izzy said, nodding his head before gently butting his forehead against Willis'. "I really like you too, Willis. We'll keep in touch over the internet until you can come back again, right?"

 

"Mhm. I'll even get a webcam, then we can see each other when we talk. That'll be cool, right?" Willis' nudged his forehead against the other's affectionately. He liked just doing these little things, too. "And I'll tell you all about how the project goes. And you can meet Terriermon. And I can get you on camera when Kokomon hatches. And then you'll have to watch me suffer through acne."

 

Izzy laughed, nodding. "Somehow I'm sure you'll come out of it just fine." He kissed Willis' forehead before pulling back slightly. "I already have a webcam... Maybe I can even figure out a way to link it up and let you meet Tentomon." He smiled, shuffling his foot. "So... I guess we'll talk over that until you can come back, and maybe we'll be more ready next time."

 

Willis nodded. "Yeah, I bet we will be." He changed into his pajamas and pulled Izzy along until they were lying on the futon together. Willis then placed the DigiEgg between them, took Izzy's hand in his, and smiled at the redhead. "Mind spending our last night like this?"

 

"Not at all," Izzy said with a fond smile. "I personally couldn't think of a better way." He wished his hand wasn't so sweaty as it laced together with Willis' and he wished he didn't keep nervously glancing away from those blue eyes, smiling to himself, but he couldn't help it. Eventually, he simply closed his eyes instead, murmuring, "Good night, Willis."

 

Willis smiled in that boyish way. Instead of closing his eyes, he just watched the other boy. He'd stay up all night if he could. After all, Willis could sleep on the plane ride home. "Night, Izzy," he said and gave the hand a gentle squeeze. This had been the best vacation ever.

~~~~~~~~~

Izzy would have been lying if he denied that he'd been waiting at the airport for hours. Even though he knew Willis' plane was arriving in Japan in the evening, he'd come to the airport right after he'd had lunch to wait for him. The redheaded boy had brought his laptop and had busied himself with it as he waited at baggage claim, occasionally looking up, like he expected to see Willis amongst the swath of people even though he knew his flight was far from arriving. The hours felt like they stretched on forever, and the boy felt a little self-concious, like the people claiming their bags cared that the boy had actually worn jeans and a shirt that fit him instead of his usually baggy attire to impress his American boyfriend. So, he buried his face in his computer as he watched the minutes tick by until Willis' flight arrived.

 

"Excuse me. Excuse me, sorry." The familiar broken language could finally be heard amongst the fresh crowd of people. Willis still wasn't the best at speaking Japanese, only getting practice in on weekends when he talked to Izzy. "Excuse me. My bag. Sorry, but my bag." The boy was trying to push his way through, but the locals didn't seem fond of his behavior. "Please, it's getting away. It'll have to go all the way around. Can you just- Please, can you grab it for me, please? It's right there. The green one. I'm sorry, could you? Mmnnn... My bag." Izzy heard the familiar voice from where he was sitting. Hearing it for real, and not through the filter of a webcam, made Izzy realize that it had gotten deeper, but he still recognized it all the same. He stood up, shutting his laptop and sliding it into its bag that he had on his back, before he managed to slip through the crowd and grab the bag just before it vanished behind the conveyer-belt door. "My ba-!" But then he saw it in someone's hand. "Oh, my bag! Thank you so much! I..." Willis slowed to a stop. Voices weren't the only thing filtered through a webcam. So were faces. A year had past and Izzy's hair was redder. His eyes more like chocolate. His skin like a white peach. Simply adorable. He'd missed that face. "Izzy!" The blond boy, now a young teenager, ran forward and threw his arms around his boyfriend. "Izzy! I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!" People around them were staring, some looking offended or even horrified at the blond's increasingly extroverted behavior.

 

Izzy laughed nervously, putting his arms around Willis as well and patting his back weakly, very conscious of the people staring. "It's great to see you too, Willis," Izzy said quietly, biting his lip a bit. "But uh, m-maybe we should get out of the crowd?" he offered with another nervous exhale.

 

"Okay." Willis pulled back from the hug, only now realizing he'd grown to be almost a head taller than Izzy. "Whoah... Guess this is what I get from all those leg and back cramps." He frowned a little, not liking to be taller than someone who was older than him. Much less when that someone was his boyfriend.

 

Izzy nodded a bit, taking Willis' hand to lead him out of the crowd still trying to get their bags. In fact, the boy was set on getting right out of the airport. He didn't say anything until they were outside and walking down the sidewalk towards where Izzy lived. It was then that he turned to look up at the other boy, smiling slightly. "Uh... you look good, Willis."

 

But Willis just continued to frown and shook his head. "No, I don't. I had that growth spurt and now I'm all gangly. My voice breaks sometimes. Not to mention the acne is starting to show up. And I'm getting hair under my arms!" The boy sighed, slouching in an attempt to be shorter. "It's all really weird... I don't like it."

 

Izzy frowned a bit as well. He'd barely had any of those problems when he went through puberty. His skin had mostly stayed clear, he was still relatively hairless, and even though he had grown a lot, he was still rather short. He sympathized with having a voice that cracked from time to time, though, as that was his biggest problem. "It's only natural," he commented, the only thing he could think of to say.

 

"That's what my mom said." Willis just shook his head and stood up straight. He offered his smile and said, "You look good, too, Izzy. I really missed you. Talking over a webcam just isn't the same."

 

Izzy felt warm inside just hearing those words. The redhead's smile returned and he nodded. "It really isn't. I'm so glad you were able to come back here this year."

 

Willis beamed. He leaned over to give Izzy a kiss on the cheek, whether it was socially acceptable or not. He wanted to. "I'd have swam here if I had to. No way I was going to miss out on a chance to see you." Izzy blushed, putting a hand over the cheek that Willis kissed. He laughed nervously, looking at his feet. Willis just laughed. "Come on, you moé. Let's get to your apartment. I want to get settled in." And with that he grabbed Izzy's hand and started walking again, despite not even knowing the way. He was just too eager to get there. To finally be alone with Izzy. Izzy smiled, pulling Willis into a turn down a different street so they were back on the right track. All year, it had felt like he'd never have gotten to see Willis again. But now, it felt like he'd never left. When they arrived at his building, he lead the other boy into the elevator, got them to the right floor, and took out his keys with his free hand and let them inside. "Hey, um..." Willis looked around as he slipped his shoes off. "Are your parents home?" he asked trying to sound casual about it.

 

"No, I don't think so," Izzy said as he took his own shoes off as well. "They said they'd be going out to dinner."

 

Willis grinned. "Good." He grabbed Izzy and dragged the redhead to his room where the door was promptly shut. He dropped his bag on the ground, staring at the other boy. "You missed me, right?"

 

"Y-Yeah," Izzy said, looking a little confused. "Of course... why?"

 

"Then..." Willis moved forward slowly, reaching out his hand to cup Izzy's face. "You wouldn't mind if I kissed you, right?"

 

Izzy's hands itched and soon came to grip at Willis' shirt. "Of course I wouldn't mind."

 

"Good." He said nothing more before his lips met with Izzy's. Willis was slow and smooth at first, but a year's worth of separation quickly got the better of him and the kiss deepened. He slid his tongue over Izzy's pale lips, waiting to see what would happen. Oh man, had he been waiting for this. And for too long. Izzy made a surprised, muffled noise, his lips soon opening to allow Willis' tongue in. Last year, a kiss on the cheek made the both of them start stumbling over themselves, so feeling Willis' lips so suddenly on his made his face heat up nearly as red as his hair as he pressed into the kiss. Willis had been practicing. Though he would never say how to save himself the embarrassment. Hand puppets of sorts were involved. While his right hand continued to cradle Izzy's face, the left came down and slipped around the boy's waist. Willis slipped his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth and began exploring with good natured curiosity. He hummed at the redhead's taste; like... like a red starburst.

 

Izzy pulled back slightly to breathe, his eyes closed and his hair brushing Willis' forehead as their lips only slightly pulled apart. "I missed you," he said quietly, pulling a bit on the fabric of the other boy's shirt.

 

Willis nodded and swallowed as he tried to gather his words. Blue eyes stared into the mixed Asian face as he spoke. "I had a lot of time to think while I was at home. I missed you so much when I was gone, Izzy, and... I figured out that... the only way I can miss someone that much is..." He swallowed again. "I lo-"

 

"Pardon me, I hate to interrupt, but aren't you going to introduce me?" a buzzing voice cut in. Willis yelped, jumping back and pushing Izzy away at the same time on reflex. Now his face was red.

 

Izzy turned around, his hands mechanically snapping down to his sides when they were yanked away from Willis' shirt. His eyes fell on the open crack in the door, through which Tentomon had appeared. "Oh, Tentomon," he said, laughing nervously and forcing one of his arms back up to gesture to the blond boy behind him. "Tentomon, this is Willis. Willis, Tentomon," he said, looking apologetically back at the other boy, obviously guilty he'd neglected to mention the Digimon's presence.

 

"Tento? Oh! Oh hey, Tentomon!" Willis said cheerfully. If it had been anyone else, Willis would probably have thrown a fit, but he'd been wanting to meet Tentomon for a long time as well. He walked up to the insect and held one of his claws. "Nice to meet you. I'd been hoping to chat with you via three-way webcam access, but we were never so fortunate. So you live with Izzy now?"

 

Tentomon nodded, his attitude reflecting a smile if he had one. "Yes, the Digital World might be where I came from, but being with Izzy is more like being at home."

 

Willis tried not to frown in front of the red Digimon, but he turned to Izzy and whispered, "I can't understand him very well..."

 

"It's because he speaks in the Kansai dialect," Izzy explained quietly, smiling a bit. "Don't worry, a lot of people have trouble with it. He said that being with me is more like being at home than the Digital World. You'll get a handle on it eventually, he really isn't that hard to understand after a while if you listen."

 

"Oh..." Willis grinned sheepishly. "Okay. I get it. Um... Do you think you could get him to..." He jerked his head to the side, implying he wanted the Digimon to leave, but then he also wondered if Izzy was even in the mood anymore.

 

Izzy frowned a bit. He had to admit that he'd like for more alone time with Willis, but he felt bad. Tentomon really didn't have much to do around the house aside from watch television and talk to Izzy. The poor Digimon couldn't do much else with those claws of his and no thumbs. "How about we all have dinner first," he suggested gently. "He usually retires for bed early, anyway. He's been wanting to meet you."

 

Willis made a small protesting noise, but he couldn't say no to Izzy. Not when those big brown eyes were looking at him like that. "Yeah okay... Dinner sounds nice."

 

Tentomon buzzed happily at the mention of food. "May we have ika somen tonight?" he asked. "I do rather like that dish, and you prepare it so well, Izzy."

 

The American boy laughed. "Ika somen?"

 

"Yeah, squid strips in somen soup," Izzy said, smiling slightly. "I can make that, I think we have everything I need." He swung the door open and lead the two into the dining room before going into the kitchen. He made dinner and served it, and the three of them talked for hours about the Digital World and Izzy and Tentomon's adventures there. Tentomon seemed very interested in the Digidestined from other parts of the world and asked about Willis' Digimon only for the conversation to somehow find itself back at some bad guy the two had once faced and defeated. Izzy could see the anxiousness on Willis' face, though, and once it seemed like they'd all finished dinner and were only talking, he quickly stood to clean up and was joined promptly by his Digimon, who, once they were done, did just as Izzy said he would and dismissed himself to go to sleep rather early on the couch.

 

Willis was sitting in his seat just grinning down at where his plate had been. The dinner conversation had been interesting and entertaining, but had not done well to take his mind off his original plans. "Hey, Izzy, you know the thing about squid tentacles?" He looked up at the redhead then with an even bigger grin. "They're really phallical."

 

Izzy was putting the last dish away and practically dropped it at what Willis said, catching it just in time and sliding it into the cabinet as he blushed profusely. "Willis," he hissed in a cute and almost scolding manner, embarrassment obvious, glancing towards the edge of the couch he could see in the living room, as if he was unsure if his Digimon was really asleep or not.

 

"Just c'mon," the blond boy said with a laugh as he grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled him to the bedroom again. This time Willis made sure to both close and lock the door. Even if the Izumis came home and were curious about the locked door, he wanted no more interruptions. Willis turned around, reaching to turn on the overhead light, but stopped. Izzy looked fascinating in the light of the moon. The pale blue glow in the room illuminated his skin to show off all the gentle curves on his face, hands and arms. Even his hair had a sort of violet glow about it, and his eyes shimmered ever so slightly. Willis decided the light was better turned off. "Wow..."

 

Izzy looked confused as the other boy stared at him. With his back to the window, Willis was backlit in such a way that Izzy couldn't really make out his features, just the golden glow of the very edges of his hair. "What?" he asked, touching his face self-conciously.

 

Willis just shook his head slowly in disbelief. "You just look really... wow," he breathed. "You are so one of a kind, Izzy. I don't think... I could find another person who looks even remotely like you. Even if I looked all over the world." He took a few steps forward. "And while that may be the biggest sack of corniness you've ever heard..." Willis stopped just in front of Izzy, hands coming up to touch where they would. "I want to see more of you."

 

Izzy shivered, licking his lips and managing a smile. "Okay... i-it's been a year since we last tried. I'm definitely ready to try again if it's with you, Willis," the redhead said, managing a nod that made the soft light pooling across the floor flash in his eyes.

 

Willis smiled. "Great." His hands found their way to the buttons on Izzy's shirt. One by one they slipped from their holes with the help of his nimble fingers. "You know... I had dreams like this sometimes..."

 

"Dreams, really?" Izzy asked, and his own hands fumbled for something to do. But he couldn't think of anything, he was mostly just staring into Willis' face.

 

"Mhmm... Sometimes they went like our first time; just fumbling and funny. Other times it would go really well and I would try to remember for when I came back here. Then, every once in a while, they would go to really weird places." The boy chuckled softly. "But that was because I ate ice cream and drank Red Bull before going to bed." He got the collared shirt to slip away from Izzy's narrow shoulders onto the floor; not surprised to find a cotton shirt underneath it. Willis smiled and just shook his head again without saying anything. He started to moved the redhead toward the bed while grabbing the hem of that shirt and pulling up. Izzy laughed nervously when the black shirt he'd worn under his orange button-down was pulled away as well. He was skinny, soft, and small, and he knew it. He crossed one arm over his chest and held the other just to have something to do with them, before he actually figured out something useful to do with them and reached forward to take off Willis' shirt as well. "Wait..." Willis moved Izzy's arms back down. "I wanna look." Blue eyes were trained on the pale moonlit body. He could make out where Izzy's ribcage curved under the skin and soft tissue. He could see his chest moving from the nervous breath filling his lungs. He saw how Izzy's stomach was even with everything else, that is until it realized it was being watched, so it sunk in... shy. And he could see where Izzy's pelvis tried to stick out beyond his hips, but were too small depsite how hard they tried. "Perfect..." the American boy whispered.

 

Izzy blushed a bit more and looked down at his feet, his toes curling shyly in his socks. "N-not really," he laughed. "It's rather strange to be complimented like that," he followed up quickly, his brown eyes glancing back up into blue ones that he could finally see.

 

"You are," Willis insisted, "to me." He wrapped his arms around the redhead, holding Izzy's flatly shaped back as he lowered him onto the bed. Now Willis was looking over him, eyes sweeping his plain, yet appealing body once more. "Sometimes it just takes the right person to appreciate it." Willis' finger stroked the smaller boy's collarbone, swept down to his chest where it teased in a circular motion. Next his finger followed the shallow line down the boy's torso, moving painfully slow, and then dipped into the small navel he found at the end. "So cute."

 

"Hn..." Suddenly, Izzy regretted wearing pants that fit him. He lifted his arms and slipped them around Willis' shoulders, looking at the sheets and swallowing hard before lifting himself up off the mattress slightly to close the gap between him and kiss his boyfriend. His feet rubbed together shyly and he managed to remove his own socks as his lips moved over Willis', his own warm and wet after he'd licked them nervously. Willis hummed and leaned over so Izzy could rest on the pillow. He really liked the wet feeling of Izzy's lips on his. When they started to dry, his tongue would come out to lick them again, keeping them moist. His fingernail brushed at the hem of the redhead's pants. Willis would move it back and forth a few times before sneaking back up to swirl around the cute little navel. All the little noises this earned him made the boy smile around the kiss and laugh softly to himself. Izzy pulled back from the kiss and smiled as well, his lips still close enough to brush against Willis' as they moved, but far enough apart for him to breathe, "You've... uh... gotten a lot better at this..."

 

"Yeah, well..." Now Willis began to blush. "You pick up on a few things. Y'know."

 

"I don't think I have," Izzy admitted quietly. "Hopefully it won't be too much of a hinderance for you to... teach me by example."

 

The blond swallowed, trying to regain his confidence. "Do you want to see me, now?"

 

"Y-yeah," Izzy said, his hands unhooking from around Willis' neck to reach for the hem of his shirt again. He pulled it up over the blond's head slowly, averting his eyes to the side in embarrassment but quickly finding them glancing back, until he'd discarded the shirt onto the floor and those brown depths were locked.

 

Willis held his breath during the whole process. He hadn't realized how unnerving it was to have your self exposed to another. Sure there'd been that time at the hot spring, but this was so way totally different. When all Izzy did was stare, Willis got nervous. A nervous chuckle could be heard. "S-Say something..."

 

"You look great," Izzy breathed, heat rising beneath his skin as he looked. Willis may have thought he'd gotten gangly and awkward as puberty hit him, but Izzy could see much more definition and tone in the other boy's chest than the last time he'd seen him shirtless, and he found himself floored by how much it captivated his stare. Eventually, he broke his eyes away with an equally nervous laugh to Willis'. "Sorry," he said quickly.

 

Willis sighed in relief. "Thanks." After staring awkwardly at each other for some long seconds, Willis finally dipped his head down to kiss along Izzy's neck. He pressed his lips firmly against the skin leaving good strong kisses. Even his tongue would come out to lick behind the boy's ear. Even during all of this his hands kept busy. Palms moved over the surface of Izzy's stomach and would then cup his sides, rubbing up and down gently, slowly.

 

"Nn..." Izzy squirmed a bit under Willis. He was sensitive to every touch, every brush of Willis' skin against his own, every kiss. It made him blush and lose his voice, his brown eyes closing and letting Willis stimulate a sensitive body that had never gotten this sort of attention.

 

"Hey," Willis whispered in Izzy's ear. "You'll tell me if it gets to be too much, right?"

 

"Yeah," Izzy breathed, managing a shaky laugh. "But somehow I doubt it." He slipped his arms back around the blond's shoulders. "I'm uh..." he bit his lip shyly. "Really enjoying it."

 

The blond boy just nodded. "Okay... Oh, um... I'm glad." Words spoken, Willis was once again leaning down and kissing Izzy. He kissed the corner of Izzy's mouth, Izzy's neck, Izzy's shoulder, Izzy's chest. Lots of little kisses on Izzy's chest. Izzy. He was kissing Izzy and it was amazing. The best. Better than he imagined. Way better. "Izzy..." Willis could feel the skin heating up against his lips. Hopefully it meant he was doing things right. "Izzy... My Izzy..." Finally the kisses reached his stomach, which was turning into Willis' favorite place on the redhead's body. He just thought it was so cute.

 

"Willis..." Izzy breathed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He'd missed Willis so much. He wanted so badly to be with Willis for the longest time, and now he was getting that in a way he'd never thought he'd get to experience. His hands came to slide his fingers through golden hair. "Willis... k-keep going," he nearly pleaded through a whine that built in his throat. Willis was more than willing to do so, except that he was reaching the limits of what he knew how to do. Or at least... what they could both handle. What he could handle. Doing his best to keep Izzy satisfied, Willis undid the button and zipper on the other's pants. The flaps were folded back and soon his lips met with Izzy's soft lower belly. Willis' hands gripped Izzy's legs in the hopes that this would be enough. Izzy's breathing lurched with a sharp inhale when Willis grabbed his legs. Something twitched and moved against Willis' chin and Izzy suddenly blushed furiously, scrambling up into a sitting position. His arms came to cross in front of him, between his legs, as he pressed against the wall behind his bed, acting as his headboard. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a click and a creak from outside in the apartment. "My parents..." he managed in a quiet voice.

 

"Oh crap," Willis hissed in English. He scrambled off the bed onto the floor, grabbing his shirt and throwing the black one to Izzy. When he was sure they looked decent enough, Willis jumped up to unlock the door and open in just a crack. Lastly he slammed his hand over the lightswitch which illuminated the room much brighter than he anticipated. Izzy shielded his eyes when the lights suddenly jumped on. He felt around for his orange shirt until he finally managed to force his eyes open enough to find it all the way over by the door. He got up, only to hurriedly make his bed again before he grabbed it and put it on, messily buttoning up the buttons.

 

"Izzy, honey, you home?" called his mother. She came to the door, knocking softly before peeking her head inside. "Oh! Willis, you made it!" she said with a smile. "How was your flight?"

 

"G-Good. Good," he stammered nervously while running his hands over his shirt.

 

"Did you two have dinner yet?"

 

"Yes, ma'am. Izzy made ika somen. It was really good."

 

She just kept on smiling. "Well I'm glad you got here safely. Masami and I are going to turn in early tonight. We had a busy evening. You boys don't stay up too late now."

 

Izzy shuffled his feet nervously, but offered his mother a smile. "O-of course mom, we won't," he said, having to try so hard to keep the stammer out of his voice. He hoped inside his mind he wasn't blushing too badly.

 

Yoshie nodded. "All right, goodnight Koushiro. Goodnight Willis." And with that she closed the door.

 

Willis let out a huge sigh of relief and slouched heavily where he stood. "Oh man... That was close..."

 

Izzy exhaled heavily, falling back onto the bed. "You said it," he agreed, putting his hand on his head and pushing his bangs off his forehead.

 

"Hey..." Willis turned his head slightly, but didn't look over his shoulder. "Sorry about before. I... I thought that's what you meant. Though I wasn't really going to, um... Sorry."

 

"That is what I meant," Izzy said with a sigh, splaying his arms out on the mattress beside him and frowning up at the ceiling. "I just chickened out, so don't apologize."

 

"Yeah, but... Even if you wanted me to, you know... I don't think I could've."

 

Izzy nodded slightly, letting out a puff of nervous laughter. "We'll get there eventually... right?"

 

Willis nodded half-heartedly. "I guess so." He moved to the foot of the bed where he found the futon folded and waiting for him. He laid it out, like he remembered being taught, and laid the sheets over it as well. The green bag took the futon's place at the foot of the bed and he began rummaging for pajamas and his toothbrush.

 

Izzy sat up, pulling his legs up to his chest as he watched Willis from the bed. After a few minutes of thinking and silence, he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

 

"Nothing. I dunno." Willis found his pajamas and changed into them from where he crouched on the floor. Today's clothes were just put in a pile next to his bag. Blue eyes stared at his green toothbrush, but he didn't feel like going all the way to the bathroom. What was the point anyway? Even if he brushed them before bed he would still have to brush them again in the morning. Suddenly seemed like a waste of time, water, and toothpaste. So he put the thing back in his bag and just sat there.

 

Izzy frowned, getting off of the bed just to sit beside Willis on the floor. He shifted a few times, finally crossing his legs beneath him and putting his elbows on his knees. "Willis, I can tell something's bothering you," he said, brown eyes looking concernedly up at the other boy. "What is it?"

 

"What if I can't do it?"

 

"Can't?" Izzy asked, tilting his head slightly. "Willis, it's highly unlikely that you'll never be able to go through with it. If you can't do it at first, then we'll wait. That's all. I know I'm going to have some difficulty, too."

 

"But you're gonna want it and be way more serious about it a lot sooner than I am," Willis whined. "You're already sixteen, Izzy. I just turned thirteen, and you know what? Sex is ridiculous to me. I think it's hilarious. I found a video of this great dane humping a lawn flamingo and laughed for ten minutes. No matter how hard I try, I can't be romantic about it. All it is to me is the nature channel and turtles trying to mount each other while making awesomely hysterical faces." Willis sighed. He felt guilty for being to juvenile in front of the older boy. "Say I can't do it this time either. I go away for another year, so you have to wait another year. Suddenly you're seventeen. Who wants to be virgin anymore by then? What if I'm still laughing at great danes and lawn flamingos? You won't want to wait anymore."

 

"I never really had any plans to lose my virginity before I turned seventeen, Willis," Izzy said, still frowning gently. "In fact, I didn't really have plans at all. I'm not expecting anything of you, Willis, and I'm not expecting anything of my love life, either." The redhead laughed gently, unable to help a slight blush. "It's enough for me to have someone to go out with, let alone all of this. I'm really not in any rush."

 

"But..." Willis continued to whine softly. In the simplest, and perhaps lamest, of terms: Willis wanted to be a big boy. "But you were acting like you liked it so much. I just wanted to explore and experiment, but then you said that... And I thought if I didn't..."

 

Izzy just grinned and waved his hand dismissively. "I was caught up in the moment. When thinking clearly, Willis, I know that if you're not ready, you're not ready. And I'm more than willing to wait." The redhead shifted closer on the floor, before leaning over and resting his head against Willis' shoulder.

 

Willis grinned then. Suddenly he felt much better. He could tell Izzy's words were sincere, and he was glad. "Thanks." He wrapped and arm around Izzy's waist and pulled him along gently until they'd laid down on the futon. Willis yawned, the jet lag finally kicking in. "We can... go to the... arcade tomorrow... right?" he asked sleepily.

 

"You know it," Izzy said, cuddling closer to his boyfriend. He'd soon laid his head on Willis' chest and had shut his eyes. It had been a long day, but an even longer year of waiting for Willis. But Izzy was finally back in his arms, and it felt like he'd never left.

\---------

 

Hearts

 

"Izzzzyyyyyy..." The whine wasn't as cute as it was six years ago, but no less appealing. Willis had followed the men in his family into full masculine adulthood. Or adult as you could get at eighteen. Almost there, but not quite. After years of cracking vocal cords, Willis was rewarded with a smooth voice not unlike that of a charming Brad Pitt. Arms that weren't strangers with a baseball bat wrapped around the redhead's shoulders and a stubbled jaw rubbed against his cheek. "You've been at that computer all day," he insisted with a playful smile. "I want a turn with you."

 

Izzy, unlike Willis, hadn't changed too much. He hadn't grown past his teenaged height even as he stood on the threshold of his twenties. His hair, which had been cut frighteningly short during high school, was allowed to grow back, so now his brown eyes looked at the blonde from under a fringe of red bangs. His hands lifted slightly off the keyboard when Willis spoke, ceasing the sound of furious typing that had echoed through the room for several hours. "You know that if I do that now, I'll never complete this paper," he said with a gentle laugh.

 

Willis' own hair hadn't changed, not in style. With age, like everything else, his hair started to grow a light caramel brown at the roots only to turn blonde as it grew upward, leaving him with an attractive dirty blonde color. His eyes were still as blue as the sky, though. "I also happen to know you're a big ol' over-achiever and that paper isn't really due until next Tuesday. When are you gonna be like everyone else and start it the night before it's due? You give it a try. It's fun." The American boy had finished college at fifteen, gotten his Masters at sixteen, and just obtained his Doctorate a few months ago. Now he was a free man working for a big computer company doing something that no one could ever explain because either you just got it or you didn't. "One evening won't kill you," he purred into his boyfriend's ear.

 

"Even if it is fun, I don't see any benefit to starting a paper the night before it's due," Izzy said with another laugh. He made a cute, resistant sound when Willis' mouth got closer to his ear, but he sighed defeated and perhaps a bit over-dramatically, his tone obviously taken on only in jest based on the grin on his face. "I guess I owe you one evening," he started playfully. After all, if it weren't for Willis and the money he was making, Izzy wouldn't be living in an apartment with him, Tentomon, Terriermon, and Lopmon, and would instead be in a dorm room with some stranger and far less space. He couldn't have the huge network of wires, computers, and laptops sprawled out through an office that he and his lover shared, and on top of that he certainly couldn't have a queen-sized bed and someone to share it with. It would have probably driven him insane. "Just let me finish this paragraph," he insisted as his fingers fell back on the keys.

 

"Too late! You already agreed!" Willis proclaimed as he swept Izzy up out of the chair. It really wasn't fair. Someone at 5'5" just didn't stand a chance against someone just shy of 6'2". Those darn Americans and their height. But it made picking Izzy up so much easier for Willis, as he now lifted the redhead up, arms wrapped just under his bottom, and spun around the room for kicks.

 

"Ah!" Izzy gasped, looking shocked when he was suddenly plucked out of the chair, his typing falling off mid-word. He really shouldn't have been surprised, though; Willis did this all the time. And it showed as Izzy's legs instinctively curled up and his hands grabbed onto Willis' shoulders in order to hang on.

 

Willis just laughed. "You're so cute when you're flustered. Did you know that? And you're cute when you think. You're cute when you eat. You're cute when you sleep. And you're especially cute when you're assembling a motherboard and the tip of your tongue sticks out between your lips just the tiniest bit, but I still want to nab it with my teeth and kiss you because you're just so cute."

 

"You've done that before," Izzy recalled with a fond smile. Even after all of the years they'd been together, Izzy's toes still curled and he blushed slightly when the other boy called him cute. He supposed he just loved the attention from someone at first, but he knew by now it was because the attention came from Willis.

 

"Have I?" Willis pretended to look lost and confused before giving a shrug. "I can't seem to remember. Maybe you need to remind me of what happened exactly. You know. Through example."

 

Izzy grinned and began to lean closer to the other boy, but stopped when he heard something. A scratching at the closed wooden office door. "Willis?"

 

"I'm sure it's just one of the Digimon. You know they don't like us being cooped up in here all day. We'll go out there, but first that kiss," he said with a grin.

 

"Izzy!" Tentomon's voice called frantically and made Willis stop again. "Izzy, are you all right? I heard you shout!"

 

"He's fine!" Willis called back.

 

"I want to see for myself!" Tentomon insisted, a buzzing noise indicating he was now hovering at the door, literally.

 

Izzy made a motion to be let down, knowing what would happen in a moment. The twins were probably now climbing on top of each other to reach the doorknob. When his socked feet hit the ground, he got onto his toes and kissed Willis quickly, but held his shoulders still so it wasn't quite fleeting and gentle, but hopefully enough to keep him happy as Izzy went over to the door, just to show his Digimon that everything was okay. When he turned the doorknob and opened the door, Terriermon swung forward on the knob and Lopmon toppled backwards when his brother was suddenly pulled off his shoulders. "You guys all worry too much," Izzy said lightheartedly, looking up at where Tentomon was hovering overhead.

 

Tentomon flew circles around the boy, inspecting him from head to toe. "I heard you shout. I believe that is acceptable cause for worry," he insisted.

 

"Why does he have to baby you so much?" Willis groaned in a deep tone the insect couldn't hear. Willis had learned this trick while watching a movie when he noticed Tentomon complain that "the bald man made no sounds when he moved his lips." He came to the door as well, looking down at his own Digimon. "Gummimon, Kokomon, you know better. When we're in the office, it's work time."

 

"I'm fine, Tentomon," Izzy said, gently grabbing one of his Digimon's claws to stop him from circling and instead lead him to land back on the floor.

 

"Sorry Willis," Terriermon apologized in his ever pouty voice as he dropped down from the doorknob. "But..."

 

"It's been work time for hours and we're starved," Lopmon finished for his brother as he got up off his back and onto his feet.

 

"What happened to all those fruit roll up I bought you? Did you guys eat them all already?" Willis cast them a scolding smile. "Those snacks are supposed to last you a week, not two days. Eat like piglets and I won't buy them anymore."

 

Tentomon only stayed on the floor for a few seconds before his wings started up again and he took to hovering beside Izzy. "I'd offer to make them something, but I'm afraid I lack the appropriate thumb and finger appendages necessary for such a task," he said.

 

"But Willis, you don't understand! They taste like cherry!" Lopmon cried, waving his paws.

 

"Cherry!" Terriermon agreed.

 

"How can you expect us to resist?"

 

"I'll make something," Izzy offered with a smile. "It's about dinner time anyway." He cast Willis a look, one Willis was all too familiar with that meant "after this." With the twins being so high maintenance and Tentomon always wanting Izzy's attention it was a look the blonde probably got more than he wanted, but Izzy couldn't help it; he wanted to make everyone happy. So, he led the way into the kitchen with Tentomon buzzing behind him.

 

Before they followed, the twins watched and then looked up at Willis again. "Sorry, Willis," they apologized again, both of them also aware of the look.

 

Willis just grinned a bit tiredly and shook his head. "Kokomon... Gummimon..." He knelt down and offered them both his arms. "You know I love you guys, but I love Izzy too. Sometimes I like to have just a few minutes when Izzy and I can just be romantic together without something happening. So tell you what, you two try to keep Tentomon from checking up on Izzy every thirty seconds, and I'll buy you all the fruit rolls up you can eat."

 

"It's a deal!" they squealed as they hopped into the blonde's arms. "But you know, he's been doing it a lot more than he used to," Terriermon said, to which Lopmon nodded. "And he's been going to the Digital World, too."

 

"I wonder why," Lopmon pondered, the both of them putting their paws on their chins as their long ears twitched.

 

The boy laughed. They were pretty cute sometimes. "Don't the two of you like to go play in the Digital World sometimes?"

 

"Well, sometimes," Terriermon said.

 

"Sometimes," Lopmon agreed.

 

"But he goes like, every day for a few hours and never wants to talk about it. He won't let us come, either," Terriermon said, a real pout now coupling his voice.

 

"He just doesn't know how awesome you two are," Willis said reassuringly. "His loss, right?"

 

"Yup!" Lopmon said with a grin, and Terriermon nodded too.

 

Terriermon's big ears lifted up a bit and then he grinned as well. "He's getting out the noodle strainer."

 

"Tentomon probably convinced him to make soup," Lopmon said with a decisive nod.

 

Willis finally stood up and let his Digimon sit on his shoulders as he walked to the kitchen. "You guys all right with that?" he asked, also always wanting to make sure everyone was happy. Or at least not quarreling.

 

In the kitchen, Tentomon was still hovering around Izzy and fussing over this or that. "Do you really think you need such a sharp knife for cutting? Do remember to keep the handle on the pot turned out. Oh, and maybe you should wear an oven mitt. You don't want to get burned from boiling water, or even a steam burn. And don't try to lift that if it's too heavy for you. Get Willis to do it."

 

"We're fine with that," Terriermon said as they walked into the kitchen. The little white and green Digimon fell quiet, however, as he looked at Izzy, whose shoulders seemed to sag as Tentomon continued to buzz around him.

 

"Tentomon, I'm fine," Izzy insisted, sighing a bit. "Really, I've cooked before. I know what I'm doing."

 

"He's really gotten worse," Lopmon murmured.

 

"Gummimon, Kokomon, I'll throw in a box of chocolate Teddy Grahams if you can get Tentomon out of the kitchen," Willis whispered to his Digimon.

 

"Oh boy," Lopmon gasped.

 

The two scurried down off Willis' shoulders and whispered into each other's big ears for a moment before Terriermon piped up, "Hey Tentomon, come into the dining room and help us reach the china cabinet to set the table, will ya?"

 

Big green eyes glanced over his wings. "Can't you two do that trick where you stand on each other's shoulders?" he asked, really not wanting to leave Izzy unattended with a hot stove and sharp utensils around.

 

"We're still not tall enough. We need one more, but if Willis tried to help we'd hit the ceiling," Lopmon explained. "C'mon, please?"

 

Tentomon looked between the twins and the redhead a few times before sighing. "All right. I suppose it's better than letting you try on your own only to hear a horrible crash in a few minutes." He flew out after the two Digimon who just laughed and scampered after each other.

 

Willis let out a breath of relief as he came to stand beside Izzy. "When did Tentomon become such a big mom? It's kind of annoying."

 

"I have no clue," Izzy said with his own exhale. "He's always been concerned about me, but never like this. I can't fathom any idea of what's changed." Brown eyes glanced up at the blonde. "Do you think something's bothering him?"

 

Willis tilted his head from side to side. It was something he did when he was thinking of the best way to answer a question. Usually the nicest way. "Tentomon is a lot like you in that he doesn't talk a lot about his feelings. So he obviously isn't the type to just tell you if something's wrong. Now the twins, they'll tell me every little thing because I was so open with them growing up. When you and I moved in together, they told me they were afraid they would become pets and that you and I would always be focusing on each other. Not being the emotional type, I think you and I sometimes forget how deep the bond goes between a chosen Digimon and its child. If you asked Tentomon, he might say he feels like I'm breaking that bond and that I'm going to replace him in your heart." Willis picked up a wooden spoon and began stirring the noodles. "You gotta be straight with him, though. Like I told Gummimon and Kokomon. My heart has different rooms. They get their own special room that's completely different from the special room you get. No matter how many people I love, no one will ever move into their special room."

 

"That could very well be the problem," Izzy mused, nodding as he looked back at what he was chopping. "Perhaps after dinner I'll talk to him about it." The redhead caught the blonde's gaze as soon as he said that and offered him a smile. "And then I'll join you, I promise."

 

Willis nodded. "I look forward to it." And then he placed a kiss on Izzy's nose.

 

The redhead smiled and they went back to preparing dinner. Terriermon and Lopmon were able to keep Tentomon entertained with setting the table until Willis and Izzy joined them with the soup, and they sat down to dinner, which was relatively quiet until Lopmon and Terriermon decided to have a contest to see who could suck down their remaining broth the fastest. "We'll clean up!" Terriermon offered as he brandished his now empty bowl in victory, Lopmon left scowling with his cheeks full of broth as he finished just a second too late.

 

"Thank you, Terriermon," Izzy said, standing and putting his napkin down on the table. He then walked over to where Tentomon had been sitting; which wasn't too far of a walk seeing as how Tentomon insisted on sitting next to him, and tapped his Digimon lightly on his red shell. "Tentomon, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked softly.

 

Tentomon had been resisting the urge to wipe Izzy's mouth clean every time he needed it. So when the redhead asked for a private audience with him, Tentomon was all too happy to oblige. "Of course, Izzy!" he said and immediately took flight, practically hanging on the boy's shoulder as they moved to the living room. Willis helped his Digimon to get all the dishes over to the sink since that was the hard part for them. He then went to the bedroom to wait for Izzy.

 

Izzy listened to the sounds of clinking china and running water as Terriermon and Lopmon began to clean the dishes inside the kitchen. The redhead sat down on the couch and motioned for Tentomon to land next to him. Despite Willis' advice, he wanted to try the direct approach first. "Tentomon, I want to talk to you about the overabundance of concern you've been showing lately. Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me if something is."

 

Tentomon landed right beside Izzy on the couch, only granting a few inches of breathing room between them. "You are my Chosen Child, Izzy. It's only natural for me to worry about you and see to your safety and well-being," he replied with a half truth. "Surely you aren't telling me that caring about you has become a crime."

 

"No, no, of course not," Izzy said, waving his hands. "I appreciate you caring, Tentomon, I always have. But the way you've been acting lately... I was worried something might have been bothering you," he explained as best as he could. He really didn't want to just directly accuse Tentomon of being jealous of Willis. It just didn't seem fair to assume that of Tentomon. After all, his Digimon partner had always been level headed and kind. What reason could he possibly have to be so protective all of a sudden?

 

"Well Izzy, if you really must know..." Tentomon began hesitantly, "I think you're throwing the word love around far too loosely and I'm not comfortable with it anymore."

 

"Huh?" Izzy looked perplexed. "What do you mean by that, Tentomon?"

 

"As I understand it, humans have three different forms of love," Tentomon began in raising his claw. "First there is the love a child experiences for their parents and holds on to for the duration of their life. You clearly have that love and I deeply admire it. Second is the platonic love given freely yet selectively to friends and sometimes pets. I have seen you express this love with the other Chosen Children in your friendship with them and I admire that as well. The third love is the romantic kind which is reserved for a person of great significance and meaning in your life. One who completes you and you make a life pact with. Am I right?"

 

"Well, yes, Tentomon, if you divide it up into categories like that, you're completely right," Izzy said, nodding his head in agreement and understanding. "So what's the problem?"

 

"On your last day in the Digital World, you told me you loved me," Tentomon said. "I am neither your mother nor your father. I am not your pet, and I am far more than a friend. By process of elimination, this leaves romantic love. I had waited my whole life for you, Izzy. Then you arrived and you gave my life meaning. You completed me. So on that day, when you said those words to me and embraced me, I took it quite seriously." Tentomon folded his claws in front of his body. "Now I can understand how you might have discovered a fondness for Willis at first. You and I had been apart for a long time and I understand the heart gets lonely. I was willing to look past your experimental relationship with him so long as you and I got to be together in the end; however, that has not happened. You continue to throw the word love toward Willis when I know for a fact that just isn't true. You already loved me and you just can't take something like that back."

 

Izzy's brows drew together as Tentomon spoke, looking increasingly more confused. "Tentomon, of course I don't love you like a friend. You're my partner. We've been through so much together," he said, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and chewing on it slightly as he chose how to continue. "But that isn't the same as romantic love. Though I still don't... completely comprehend why my relationship with Willis bothers you. Just because I love him doesn't mean I don't love you too, as my partner. They're two totally different things."

 

Tentomon's wings buzzed beneath his shell. "Your relationship with Willis bothers me because you're in love with me, not him. I'm here now so you don't need to use Willis as a substitute anymore."

 

"He was never a substitute for anything, Tentomon. I told you, those two types of love are totally different," he said, scratching at the back of his head confusedly.

 

There came a distinct aggravated humming sound from the vent over Tentomon's mouth, but he managed to quiet it back down again. "Were we not destined to meet, Izzy? Were you and I not chosen by a higher power to be together? Did we not fill a void in each other's lives? Didn't we experience things no one else will be able to share with anyone? And did you not take me into your arms that day and tell me you love me?"

 

"Well yes, because you're my partner," Izzy said. "I mean... you're closer to me than my closest friend and we've been through everything together. And it's true that I love you and I missed you terribly when we were apart because I always want you with me, but that's still not the same as romantic love. It's different."

 

"But I love you!" Tentomon finally blurted. "What am I supposed to do?"

 

Finally, Izzy seemed to understand. Brown eyes went wide first, but then softened sadly. "Oh, Tentomon..."

 

"What else was I supposed to think that day, Izzy? You loved me far deeper than a friend, so I must have been a romantic choice for you, and I was willing to do that. I still am. From that moment you took me into your arms, I knew there wasn't anyone else I was supposed to share the experience of love with. Yes, the barrier between our worlds kept us apart, but I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped loving you. So finally, when the barrier came down and I could come here, I was ready for us to be together. I was ready for that life pact. Only... Only I found you with another human boy you claimed to love, but I knew it couldn't be true. You love me and I love you. We do! What other choice is there?"

 

Izzy couldn't believe what he was hearing, and it reflected on his face. He couldn't believe that out of all of his childhood friends, it was the first and least likely one that was saying this to him. Tentomon... It was surreal. Izzy held his head in one hand, and only managed to say, "I'm so sorry, Tentomon... you must have misunderstood me."

 

Tentomon was silent for a long time. He just stared at the boy, feeling his heart break. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

 

"What else do you expect me to say?" Izzy asked, looking back into big green eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't know. I wish I did, but... I didn't."

 

"You could have told me sooner." Tentomon opened his shell and let his wings lift him into the air. "At least then I wouldn't have wasted all that time waiting and chasing after you." He flew away then, purposefully knocking over a picture of Izzy and Willis, and fled out the kitchen window just as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

 

"Wait, Tentomon!" Izzy called after him, scrambling to his feet and putting his hands on the windowsill, leaning out as he called after his Digimon. But Tentomon was already gone. Lopmon and Terriermon just watched from the sink, totally silent. They'd heard the whole thing thanks to those big ears of theirs. "Tentomon!" Izzy called again. Nothing. The redhead slumped back into the kitchen, and then looked down at his feet as he retreated towards the bedroom.

 

"Hey, there you are," Willis said with a big grin on his face. He was all changed into sleep pants when Izzy came in. "I thought you were going to ditch me again." He'd only said it as a joke, but then Willis saw the complete despair painted so vividly on his lover's face. "Hey... What's wrong, moé?" Izzy opened his mouth to answer, but the words didn't come. Guilt welled up in his chest and instead of speaking; he threw himself at the blonde and buried his face in his chest. Willis made a sound like a surprised grunt. He frowned gently down at Izzy, but instead of asking more questions, he just wrapped his arms around the redhead and drew him in close. "I'm sure it will be okay," he offered in a gentle whisper.

 

"T-Tentomon was in love with me, Willis. And he th-thought I was together with you only as a s-substitute while I waited for the Digital Gate to open again," Izzy explained into Willis' chest, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

 

"Oh wow..." he breathed. That was deeper than Willis was expecting. "Well, you explained to him how that wasn't the case, right? That our love is different. We're humans. With Digimon... It just won't work."

 

"I did... he got upset and flew out the kitchen window," Izzy said quietly. "I feel terrible, Willis. Just terrible."

 

"Hey... hey... hey, look at me." Willis cupped Izzy's face in his hands so their eyes could meet. "This isn't your fault. And you know Tentomon isn't the type to stay angry for very long. I'm sure he just needs time to fly around, clear his head, and then he'll come back home. Everything will be okay, moé."

 

Although no tears stung at Izzy's eyes, they were widened as if tears could start at any second. "But it's not like he's angry about someone accidentally telling him to do something he can't do with claws or because I have to do schoolwork instead of spend time with him. This is so much bigger than that, isn't it? It won't be the same."

 

Willis stroked Izzy's hair and cheek while still cradling his face in the other hand. "Izzy, listen to me. You and Tentomon are bigger than anything. You've been through too much together even for something like this to drive you apart. Yes, it might take a little time, talking, and trying before things are completely normal again, but Tentomon isn't going to hate you or hold a grudge. No matter what kind, Tentomon does still love you. He'll come back. I promise."

 

Izzy was quiet for a long while before he nodded weakly. "I know... But I still feel horrible, Willis. You're right, we're so close. It's just the worst feeling to know I've hurt him like this."

 

"It's okay to feel that way," Willis said. "But don't think this is your fault. No one is blaming you for what happened. Mistakes were made, but now they're being resolved."

 

Izzy just nodded. What Willis said made sense, and the logic seemed to calm the redhead's mind. His frantic, shaking voice soon leveled back to normal as he let out a sigh and said, "I won't be much fun tonight, Willis. I'm sorry."

 

Willis just shook his head. "Don't feel bad, moé. I understand." Willis slipped his arm underneath Izzy's legs so he could pull the boy more comfortably into his lap. He then wrapped both arms around him and leaned back against the pillows. "Quiet nights are okay, too." Izzy managed a smile and snuggled comfortably into the blonde's arms, closing his eyes. Everything seemed to slip away when he was with Willis. Being with him, closing his eyes, and enjoying the silence of the room and the other boy's smell and the feeling of his skin all helped him turn his mind off. And he needed that now more than ever.

 

Tentomon flew through the Digital World trying to clear his head. He'd flown around in the real world for about an hour, but there were too many humans which he found distracting. Surprisingly enough, Tentomon found himself following the same path he and Izzy had traveled from the time Tai had disappeared and the children went their own ways. He remembered the trap they fell into here in these desert mountains. That was one time when the red Digimon feared he had lost his child forever. It was the first time he'd felt a pain in his heart he couldn't describe, but would learn in time what it meant. That human word he so misunderstood. Tentomon came upon the bent and rusting doorbell once used to contact Vademon. Now the door to his little shop was wide open and Tentomon ventured inside. He was surprised to see a Lalamon there, arranging things on a shelf. "Excuse me?" he said. "Are you the new owner?"

 

"Hm? Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. She abandoned the trinket she was fiddling with and floated over to him, hovering behind the front counter. "May I help you with something, sir?" she offered cheerily.

 

"I was here once a long time ago," Tentomon explained. "I seem to remember the previous owner selling hearts... Do you still have any?" he asked carefully.

 

"I think so," Lalamon said, putting a small hand on her chin. "I haven't gotten any myself, that would just be too out there for me, but people stopped coming looking for them not too long after the shop was abandoned. So if there's any left over, they're probably still back there." She floated out from behind the counter and gestured for Tentomon to follow her down the isles towards where she thought they were being kept.

 

Tentomon followed after her. "A friend of mine lost his compassion," Tentomon lied. "I've been looking everywhere trying to find him a new one. He's really upset about it, you see. He hates not being able to feel for people. I want to help him out."

 

"I see... how sad," Lalamon murmured. "I'd be very upset too if I was in that situation. It's nice of you to help your friend with something so serious! Let's see..." They soon came upon a shelf with several large, dew-shaped drops in different colors. "This one's ignorance, I believe," she said, ghosting over a pink one with one hand. "This one is curiosity," she said, pointing to a blue blob sitting next to it. "Envy is the green one, I know that. And this purple one is... something to do with anger. Aha!" She floated up towards the top of the shelf. Set apart from the others was a red drop, which Lalamon had to hold in both hands as she brought it down from the shelf. "This should be what you're looking for. I don't know why it was all the way up there apart from the others... probably to protect from shoplifters. Compassion's so rare these days, you know?"

 

He nodded. "I do know, yes." Tentomon took the red drop from Lalamon, holding it gently in his claws. "I really appreciate this," he said. "I would like to look around more, though, if you don't mind. I haven't been here in so long. Seeing how the place has changed will be nice."

 

"Go right ahead," Lalamon said with a nod. "Just remember to pay for that before you leave. I take money or trades, either is fine." And with that, she smiled and headed back to tend to the front of the store.

 

Tentomon watched her float away before putting the red drop back on the shelf. In looking over all the hearts, he'd gotten an idea. Compassion might make Izzy more sympathetic to the situation, but Tentomon needed something more. He began buzzing around the store looking to see exactly how much of Vademon's old things were still around. Tentomon found more heart in a far back corner characterized by cobwebs and a fine layer of dust. A good gust from his wings took care of that. Big green eyes scanned the shelves, seeing more hearts than he knew what to do with. How did Lalamon not know these were back here? Tentomon read the labels inked on the shelves in the strange digital writing. Honesty, vigilance, pride, honor, respect, lust... the list went on and on, but what would get Izzy to love him properly? That's when Tentomon saw it. There on a lower shelf was a peach colored drop labeled as new beginnings. It was exactly what he and Izzy needed! A fresh start! With a newly opened heart, Izzy would be able to fall in love with his Digimon for real this time. So Tentomon grabbed up the peach colored drop and even went back for the red one. Some compassion wouldn't hurt, especially if Izzy wasn't up to the idea. "I'm ready to check out," he said as he approached the front counter.

 

"Alrighty then," Lalamon said with a smile, looking at the peach colored drop curiously. "I suppose there's more stuff I need to go through. This place is so big, I've only been able to get through some of the inventory," Lalamon said with a giggle. "Now, how would you like to pay? Do you have dollars, or would you like to trade?"

 

"I'm afraid I don't carry cash on me," Tentomon replied, "but I can offer you these." He reached up under his shell and produced five wrapped pieces of candy. "They are chocolate and caramel hard candies all the way from the real world."

 

"The real world?" Lalamon cooed, taking the candies into her hands excitedly. She lifted them up to the light and peered through the wrappers for a moment, before nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, these will do just fine as a trade! Thank you!" She placed the candies right under the glass in the front desk. "Good luck with your friend's compassion, sir!" she called to Tentomon before he left the store.

 

"Thank you!" he called back. Tentomon flew straight back to Izzy and Willis' apartment. He came in through the kitchen window which had thankfully been left open. He knew Izzy had made sure of it. Tentomon buzzed quietly past the twins who were sleeping in their blanketed basket and up to the bedroom door. It creaked open softly as one big green eye peered into the room. Both were asleep. Good. He made his way inside and hovered over Izzy's side of the bed. Tentomon looked down at his sleeping child for a few minutes, contemplating his plan. No turning back. He wanted this. They would be happy. He knew they would. So Tentomon set both drops on top of Izzy and began to pray, just as he remembered Vademon telling them to do. "I want a new beginning for Izzy and me, and I want him to be compassionate towards my feelings," Tentomon whispered. Only a few seconds passed before he watched the drops sink into the boy's body. Everything would be right, now.

 

Izzy groaned a bit in his sleep, twisting to one side first and then rolling over. The room then fell quiet, until the door creaked open a little bit more and a very sleepy looking Lopmon stood in the doorway, rubbing his eye with one of his paws. "Tentomon, what're you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

 

Tentomon looked to the door and then flew over to the Digimon standing there. "I just wanted to see Izzy, that's all," he insisted. "I wanted to make sure he wasn't too upset after our... conversation earlier. Go back to bed now."

 

Lopmon narrowed his eyes a bit, staring at Tentomon for a few silent moments. The little brown bunny Digimon still had a bit of a strange aura about him sometimes, and this was one of them, as he stared at Tentomon in the darkness of the room. But after a moment, he yawned and nodded. "Alright, alright. Good night, Tentomon," he murmured, as he turned around and headed back to the basket where his brother was still sleeping.

 

"Good night," he replied. Tentomon cast one last glance into the bedroom before closing the door. He moved to the tall house plant by the window and nestled inside. His usual sleeping spot. He was eager for the next day when Izzy's heart would be open again.

 

Tentomon heard Willis leave the next morning for one of the weekly business meetings he was required to attend. It was still early, though, so he waited before making his move. Around 9:00 is when Tentomon got up and started making breakfast. It was a real challenge with his claws, but he'd do it for Izzy. Fresh made waffles, a blueberry muffin, a grapefruit, a glass of orange juice, a cup of hot coffee, and a small vase with a single flower in it finished the presentation. Feeling confident, Tentomon flew into the bedroom carrying the tray. "Good morning, Izzy," he greeted cheerfully.

 

Very unlike himself, Izzy was still buried in the sheets. He was usually out of bed and on his computer in the morning, early enough to see Willis off and prepare breakfast for the Digimon himself. But today, he didn't wake until the buzzing of Tentomon's wings filled the room. He groaned a bit, sitting up and rubbing his head, moving red bangs out of his face. Something felt strange, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. His mind was taken away from the weird feeling as sleepy eyes caught sight of Tentomon, and a relieved smile came over his face to see his Digimon back. "Good morning," he responded before a yawn broke through his lips.

 

"Did you sleep well?" Tentomon asked as he placed the tray over the boy's lap. "Made hot and fresh just for you," he said and briefly pet the head of red hair.

 

"Yes, I did. Thanks," Izzy said, looking surprised as the tray was placed in his lap. "Tentomon," he began confusedly, looking up at the Digimon. "How'd you make all this?"

 

Tentomon turned his head like he did when he meant to be smiling. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much, but I wanted to do something nice for you. You deserve the best, Izzy. I just want to take care of you and give you the best."

 

"Well, I'm impressed, Tentomon. This must have taken you a long time." The boy looked down at the meal and then smiled at his Digimon. He just felt good seeing that Tentomon wasn't still angry with him. "Thank you," he added, gesturing to the free spot on the bed next to him for Tentomon to sit as he started on the waffles.

 

The red insect happily took the spot beside his child. Ah, right where he belonged. Tentomon let Izzy eat a bit before asking, "How is it?"

 

"Really good," Izzy said with a smile and a nod. "I've never been able to taste your cooking before," he added with a lighthearted laugh.

 

"I could cook for you more often," Tentomon offered. "I can't make very many things, but what I can make, I go all out. Like I said..." One of the Digimon's claws came to rest on the top of Izzy's thigh. "You deserve the best, Izzy."

 

Izzy gasped a bit, but seemed to dismiss the claws on his thigh and just offered Tentomon another smile before he went back to his meal. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke around the lip of his glass. "Did you uh, make anything for yourself?" he asked, as he laughed again, perhaps a bit nervously.

 

Tentomon shook his head. "I'm not particularly hungry at the moment. I'd much rather see you enjoy my cooking."

 

"I suppose I'll prepare breakfast for you and the twins after this," Izzy said decidedly as he bit into his muffin. After a sort while longer of silent eating, Izzy had finished his breakfast, and his socked feet came to touch the carpet as he stood up with the tray, to put it away in the sink. But before he left, he turned to Tentomon and smiled at him again. "Thanks, Tentomon. That was great."

 

And it was just as Izzy turned around that Tentomon flew right at him. The tray and dishes clattered to the floor as claws came to hold the boy's shoulders and closed pincers pressed right up against human lips. Izzy gasped when he was tackled to the floor, falling back onto his hands, brown eyes going wide. He was frozen for a moment, completely shocked by the very sudden turn of events, but after a moment he put his hands against Tentomon's chest and tried to push him away, trying to squirm out from under him at the same time. "Don't fight it, Izzy," Tentomon said after pulling away by only an inch or two. "Your new feelings might surprise you, but I promise they are real. Just follow your heart. Trust me." And with those words he moved in for another kiss.

 

"T-Tentomon, what're you talking about?" Izzy gasped, again trying to squirm away, hands now grabbing the Digimon's shoulders to try and push him back and gain him more space.

 

"What?" Tentomon stopped his advance, but he didn't move away, either. "You... Don't you have new feelings for me?" Shocked brown eyes stared into big green ones, and, unable to find his voice, Izzy just shook his head quickly and confusedly. "You must!" he suddenly insisted. "I did everything right! I-" But Tentomon stopped. He couldn't tell Izzy what he had done, not now when it had so obviously failed.

 

Izzy's eyebrows drew together curiously. "You what?" he asked when Tentomon's voice faltered.

 

Tentomon just shook his head. "Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore," he answered and moved away from his child, turning away.

 

"Tentomon, tell me," Izzy insisted, leaning forward and putting a hand on the back of Tentomon's shell. "What's going on?"

 

"I gave you a new heart," Tentomon finally confessed after several long minutes of silence. "You were supposed to fall in love with me, but it didn't work..."

 

"A new what?" Izzy gasped, his hand at once retracting back to touch his own chest instead.

 

The Digimon shook his head. "No, not a real one, a... an emotional heart. I gave you one for compassion and one that would make your heart new again. I thought maybe... I thought I could get you to start over, Izzy."

 

"Hearts..." Izzy pondered for a moment. It all sounded very familiar. Like... "Vademon!" he suddenly said, the pieces going together in his head. Then, after a few more thoughtful moments, his expression fell, saddened. "Tentomon, why would you try and mess with my emotions like that?"

 

"Because... Because my heart was broken," Tentomon explained. "I don't care if it's a good excuse or not. I was in pain and all I wanted to do was make things better. I thought... I thought if I could make your heart new again, you could learn to love me romantically the same way I love you. Then we would both be happy together. I'm sorry, Izzy. I really am, but... Did I really want such a bad thing?"

 

"Well... well, no," Izzy said, looking at the floor. This situation had reached a whole new level of awkward, and it showed in how the teenager twitched and pulled his knees into his chest. "No, but... what made you think it was okay to put some hearts into me that are full of emotions that aren't mine? Tentomon, I understand where you're coming from, I really do, but I never thought you'd do something like this."

 

"I'm sorry," Tentomon said again while rubbing his claws together guiltily. "I just wanted us to be happy. I'm sorry. I understand if you want me to leave. I won't bother you anymore. I promise. Just... I really am sorry, Izzy."

 

"Tentomon," Izzy sighed, looking up. He swallowed slightly, but leaned forward and hugged his Digimon from the back, his face resting against the back of his red shell. "I don't want you to leave, Tentomon. I just want my friend back," he said quietly.

 

"I will always be your friend, Izzy," Tentomon said without missing a beat. "While I love you romantically... I also love you as my Chosen Child, Izzy. Potentially I could find another human or Digimon to fall in love with, but none of them could ever take your place. Never."

 

"I'm glad you'll still be my partner and friend after all of this," Izzy responded. "I know it's hard for you, but... it'd mean a lot to me to just put this behind us and start anew."

 

Tentomon nodded. "I am willing to do that for you, Izzy."

 

"Thank you, Tentomon," Izzy said, pulling his arms back and slowly getting to his feet, only to bend over and start to gather up the utensils and dishes, one of which had smashed in half.

 

"Here, I'll get those," the Digimon offered. "It's my fault they're on the floor anyway. You just go get cleaned up, all right? I'll feed the twins so you can do your school work. I don't mind."

 

"Oh... alright," Izzy said, managing a smile as he handed over what he'd picked up and headed towards the bathroom. He needed a long shower. And afterwards, he only peeked into the dining room to make sure that Terriermon and Lopmon were indeed eating breakfast before he went into the office and closed the door to get some work done and clear his mind.

 

The evening rolled around when the front door was heard opening and closing. Willis greeted the twins with the promised box of Teddy Grahams and two boxes of fruit roll ups for their good behavior. Seeing Tentomon curled up in the house plant, Willis just made his way into the office instead. "Hey, moé," he greeted and kissed Izzy on the cheek. "Over-achieving again?" he asked with a smile.

 

Izzy seemed surprised at first. He hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. In fact, it only now hit him that he'd pretty much finished his entire paper with all of the hours he'd spent in the office. All that was left was his conclusion. "Yeah," he answered, leaning up and kissing Willis on the cheek as well. He didn't want to seem like anything was wrong. Looking to Willis for comfort was one thing, but this morning had just been way too weird and he didn't want to worry the blonde with it.

 

Except you couldn't hide much of anything from a smart person. "What's wrong?" Willis asked, genuinely concerned. "Is Tentomon still upset? Give it time, Izzy. You'll see."

 

Izzy loved Willis' insightfulness, but this was one time he wished he could slide it past him. So, the redhead did the only thing he knew would distract the blonde, and turned around in his chair, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. "Yeah, I know," he said, nuzzling his face into Willis' neck.

 

Like he did yesterday, Willis lifted Izzy up out of the chair and held him up. "You wanna hear some good news?" he asked with a grin.

 

"Mhm," Izzy murmured into Willis' neck, kissing at it before asking, "What is it?"

 

"I'm getting more money starting next month," Willis said.

 

"A bonus?" Izzy asked, now pulling back to look into Willis' eyes. "Congratulations! It's about time they rewarded you for all of the time you've spent working there."

 

Willis laughed. "I know, right? Not to mention I'm the only one there doing what I do." He kissed his lover on the lips, holding for some time, and then drew back. "We should celebrate."

 

Izzy's toes curled, like they always did when they kissed, and he nodded when Willis pulled back. "We certainly should," he agreed, leaning forward and going back to kissing at the blonde's neck.

 

Willis growled sensually as he whisked Izzy off to their bedroom. "Private time!" he told the twins, though they were probably too preoccupied by their Teddy Grahams to even think about bothering the young couple. The bedroom door was closed and locked. Willis then pushed Izzy back onto the bed and immediately started on the buttons of his shirt. "I've been waiting all day for this."

 

"Really?" Izzy asked as he leaned back in the sheets, his arms still wrapped around Willis' neck and his mouth still moving feverishly across the skin, nipping and sucking at it, leaving small red marks, as Willis took off his clothes.

 

"Hell yes," Willis replied. "I thought I was going to get this last night, but since I didn't, I've been waiting all day for right now." The last button slipped from its hole and Willis opened the fabric to reveal that small sloping chest. All he did was smile fondly and lean down, pressing his lips to Izzy's chest, just over his heart. Izzy gasped slightly, his heart skipping a beat. Unsure of why, he swallowed the inhaled breath down and slid his hands up to Willis' jaw to lead his mouth instead up to Izzy's lips, capturing his mouth in a kiss as his hands moved to start to unbutton Willis' shirt as well. Willis kissed as Izzy wanted and drew the other tongue into his mouth. His hands held Izzy's sides, only lifting when the shirt was pulled off. "My moé," Willis purred after pulling back from the kiss by a mere inch.

 

Izzy's lips pulled into a smile, his hands sliding down Willis' sides to play with the hem of his pants. "I love you," he murmured quietly, putting another peck on the blonde's lips as hands began to unbutton and unzip.

 

"Adore you," Willis replied. He pushed up onto his knees to finish taking off his pants, revealing the trail of dark blonde hair that led down to the treasure kept inside dark blue boxer-briefs, although it was anything but hidden. Izzy licked his lips and then bit the bottom one shyly, with a bit of a smile. His hands moved to the hem of the blue fabric, which he quickly took off and discarded as well. "It's so funny that you still act so shy after all these years. When your first time together is thanks to too much alcohol, you aren't allowed to be embarrassed anymore," Willis said with a laugh. He bent over again and undid Izzy's shorts, pulling them off with everything else. "Somebody's ready to play," the young man observed with a smirk.

 

"I'm never going to stop being embarrassed as long as you're involved," Izzy said, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit more. "Not many people here are as lucky as to have a gaikokujin like I do," he added with another kiss to Willis' cheek.

 

"I prefer to think of myself as an ikemen, but I'll take gaikokujin, so long as it's coming from you." The tips of Willis' fingers ghosted over the soft skin of Izzy's stomach, the old fetish having never dwindled in the slightest. "And still so unbelievably cute," he whispered into his lover's ear.

 

Izzy's stomach retracted from the touch slightly, and he laughed a bit, still musing over the words. "Ikemen works too... though being called a gaikokujin in bed takes on a whole new meaning," he murmured, squirming a bit as he impatiently nipped Willis' ear.

 

Sometimes Willis loved to tease Izzy, making him squirm and whine for what he wanted. "Oh really? And what new fantastic meaning does 'crazy American fan boy' have when in bed?" he asked and stroked his fingers a bit more over the soft flesh.

 

Izzy's toes furled and unfurled as he gave a small whine in the back of his throat. "Willis," he hissed cutely, obviously too nervous to speak the words aloud. "You know..." His hands pulled into his chest as he began to make rather strange gestures with them. "Americans are... Americans have," he stammered, only to again cutely sigh, "You know..."

 

"And what if I don't know?" Willis asked coyly as his thumb came to rub where Izzy's thigh met his pelvis. "Americans have big cars? Americans have baggy pants? Americans have forks? Americans have canned tuna?"

 

Still unable to bring himself to say it aloud, even as the words buzzed in his head, Izzy sighed defeated and said, "Americans... well, at least the American I know most intimately," he added as his legs bent and rubbed together shyly, "Are extraordinarily sexually gifted," he finished quietly.

 

Willis laughed, his head even going back a bit. "And don't you just love it?" he teased when blue eyes looked back down into brown.

 

Brown eyes looked up from an embarrassedly flushed face. Izzy swallowed, but still grinned a bit as he nodded. "I c-certainly do," he answered.

 

"Good, because it loves you too." Willis pressed his lips against Izzy's in another kiss as his hand moved under and his fingers set to work. Izzy moaned into the kiss, pressing a bit more desperately into it when the fingers first entered. His tongue slid into the blonde's mouth, his head turning to fit their lips better together. Willis sucked on the tongue given to him. As his fingers moved in and out, he drew Izzy's tongue deeper and back at the same time. Soon Willis' own moans could be heard. They were deep and filled the room like a sweltering heat.

 

Izzy groaned into the kiss, his hands, holding just below the blonde's hips, squeezing the skin they rested on tightly. "Willis," he suddenly panted, pulling back from the kiss just enough to speak, his breath coming out hot and quick over Willis' lips. "Willis, j-just do it," he gasped.

 

"Okay..." Willis withdrew his fingers and got ready. It used to be that Izzy could just put his legs over Willis' shoulders, but the American had gotten too tall. Poor Izzy would be forced to put his knees above his ears if they'd kept at it that way. Some nervous and embarrassing experiments had finally led them to something that worked and served them well the last couple of years. Willis sat back on his knees, legs spread apart, and then held Izzy about the waist as he pulled his lover down, fitting them together. While he missed being able to lean over Izzy during their time together, Willis still liked being able to hold the boy gently, hands on soft hips, and look down at him in adoration. Izzy soon found himself in the other boy's lap, up on his knees as he waited for Willis. His hands lay flat on a toned chest, feeling the heart thumping inside. It made the redhead smile, feeling the rapid rhythm hammering against his palm. Normally he'd wait, but something seemed to spur him on. Perhaps it was the blood pooling between his legs and the nearly painful throbbing it brought with it. So instead, he lowered him down onto his boyfriend's arousal with a quiet, drawn out groan. Willis gasped sharply. He wasn't expecting Izzy to move first like that. Izzy hardly ever did anything like that. But Willis waited, sitting still until his boyfriend was on comfortably, and then began traditional rhythm of back and forth, in and out. "Love," he breathed heatedly in English. It was a game Willis started once. Izzy wanted to learn English, so Willis decided to teach him the essentials. "Love," he said again against his lover's cheek.

 

"Mnn..." Izzy started with a low, quiet moan as Willis began slowly, his hands moving to Willis' shoulders and squeezing them, a blush coming over his face as Willis began to move faster. He listened to the words and swallowed hard, having to tame his voice before he could repeat them back into Willis' ear, though with a thick accent he'd yet to shake and certainly couldn't contain as his body shivered despite the heat coursing through it.

 

"Lover," Willis said now wrapping his arms around Izzy's waist and pulling him in close. He began kissing at the other's neck. "Lover."

 

Izzy opened his mouth to respond, but ended up letting forth a loud moan. "Willis, ohh, Willis," he panted, leaning against the blonde, his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes, feeling that skilled mouth ravish his neck. His arms slid around the other boy's neck, holding on. "Willis, fas- ah... har- nnhh..."

 

Willis shook his head. "Lover," he said again. He'd make Izzy earn it.

 

Izzy swallowed hard, eyes squeezing shut. "L- ahh... l-lover," he finally repeated in a thickly slurred and accented voice.

 

"Good," Willis purred and rewarded Izzy with an increase in tempo and power. It was the best way to learn after all. Izzy would never forget anything Willis taught him when they were engaged in such a prime example. Suddenly his large hands slipped down to cup Izzy's rear, a cheek in each palm, and gave a feisty squeeze. "Make love."

 

Izzy gasped, sweat starting to bead on his skin and slip down his body, accenting his peach white skin and making it glisten in the barely there light filtering in through the cracks around the door. His own arms tightened a little as he moaned out the phrase he was instructed to, eyes still forced closed. "Ahhn, Willis!" he cried, face flushing red. "W-Willis, I-I'm almost..."

 

"Then you had better hurry," the blonde purred with a grin. "When in love, lovers make love." Willis gave another squeeze and bit gently on Izzy's ear. "Say it with me, moé." He thrust in harder, faster. "When in love, lovers make love. When in love, lovers make love."

 

"Willis!" Izzy cried. He was going crazy. He couldn't concentrate on the words as Willis warmed, invaded, and touched him all over. It just wouldn't happen. It couldn't. His mind raced and he doubled over, shivering and panting into the blonde's shoulder. But the other boy kept repeating the words so sweetly into his ear, and though it was full of sounds he usually failed to reproduce correctly, he still tried his best. "Wh-when in love... ahh... lovers... nhhh!" He groaned loudly, fingers digging into Willis' back. "M-m-make love," he finally gasped, shaking his head quickly as he gasped, "I-I did... Willis, pl-please!"

 

Willis just nodded. Izzy had and Izzy deserved it. While one hand remained on his backside to hold him in place, the other came around to finally grip at Izzy's length firmly, yet gently. "I love my lover," he whispered into red hair, nose rubbing just behind his ear. "I love to make love with my lover." Willis granted a long first stroke followed by smooth steady pumping. "My lover is the loveliest lover. I could never love another lover as much as I love my lover now. My lover knows four letters. Four very special letters. I taught them to my lover, because I want to tell him that I love him when we make love together. I love you, Izzy."

 

"Ah... nnn-ahhh!" Izzy cried out after a few moments of pumping, and shivered as he released into Willis' hand. His body seemed to limp a bit, but he still tensed as the other boy continued to find his own end. He breathed against Willis' skin, his own slick with sweat, the sound of sticky skin moving against sticky skin echoing through the room, but his own ears full of Willis' words and his heart pounding within them. He inhaled deeply, eyes still closed as he breathed back to Willis in his lover's language, "I-I love you too... Willis..."

 

Willis didn't answer. He'd thrown himself into the rhythm, trying to find his own end. Willis pushed in deeper and deeper. He was inspired by his own words. He wanted to love Izzy with all that he had. The blonde even pushed up from his knees, lifting the redhead and letting him fall back down. "Izzy... Iz-zzy!" One last powerful motion lifted the redhead again and Willis' release went with him. Willis groaned, the gruff vibration in his chest coming out deep and long. "Izzy..."

 

Izzy cried out again as he felt himself fill with Willis' release, warmth and tired but satisfied ache spreading through his limbs. He practically collapsed against his lover, breathing heavily and simply basking in the feeling of sweat cooling and drying on his skin, which stayed warm despite thanks to his close proximity with his lover. He breathed outward heavily and leaned back to place a light peck on Willis' lips. "That was amazing," he breathed.

 

Willis nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, it was." His limbs began to shake slightly so Willis moved to lay the both of them down. He made sure Izzy's head was cradled in the pillows before cradling his own against Izzy's chest. "You seemed different tonight," Willis said quietly.

 

"I felt different," Izzy agreed quietly as his hand came to rest in gold locks. "I'm..." he paused a bit, swallowing before he finished. "I'm not sure why."

 

"Well whatever the reason," Willis began as he laid his hand on Izzy's stomach, thumb sneaking into his navel, "make sure you do it again next time. That was just like... a whole new level of being together. I could just feel it, y'know?"

 

Izzy laughed a little when Willis' finger tickled the soft skin of his stomach, but was too tired to do much about it. "Mhm, I know," he murmured, his eyes fluttering shut. "It was like... we were together for the first time all over again."

 

Willis smiled, both at Izzy's laugh and words. "Yeah, it was. I really liked it. It's good, you know? To find that spark again every now and then. Just really tells you we belong together." He sort of wiggled his thumb slightly, drew it out, and then let it dip back in. "So cute," he mused to himself.

 

"Mn..." Izzy squirmed a little, one of his hands batting at his boyfriend's a bit. "Willis..." His eyes cracked open and he managed a tired smile. "You really like my stomach, huh?"

 

That was when Willis pulled his hand back, bringing it right up against his chest. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

 

"Hn? Don't be sorry," Izzy murmured, his eyes falling closed again even as his hand took Willis' away from his chest and held it. "I love that you love it, but you really wore me out, that's all..."

 

"You know I can't help it," Willis insisted. "I told you about growing up around all those posters... all those girls." He hand squeezed Izzy's. "I know you don't mind, but... still... Sorry. I guess."

 

Izzy barely remembered what Willis was talking about, their drunken first romp together much of a blur to him, but even still he vaguely knew what the other boy was talking about. He lifted their hands and placed a kiss on the back of the one he held. He laughed quietly and then murmured, "I love you, Willis."

 

It seemed as if, in the passing months, the whole ordeal had quieted down. Tentomon's failed plan fell into the backs of everyone's minds with Willis' promotion and Izzy's final papers being due creeping ever closer. Tentomon didn't bring it up anymore, and Izzy was just glad he could go back to being his Digimon's friend without any visible damage to their relationship. It seemed as if Izzy could continue on his relationship with Willis and his friendship with his Digimon with no tension, something he would have thought was impossible. That was, of course, until something very odd suddenly prevented him from getting physical with Willis at all. He suddenly began wearing his baggy shirts, layered two at a time, which had been stored away in his closet in favor of a more flattering wardrobe a few years back, and refused to take them off. Rather, he buried himself in his work and adamantly insisted that the sole reason he would not get close to the blonde was simply because he had a lot of work to do. Even after three months, the redhead could be found with his legs pulled up to his torso as he sat at his computer chair, hunched over a huge milkshake, the craving for which had struck him oddly not an hour before, fingers tapping furiously away at his keyboard.

 

At first Willis didn't put up much of a fuss. A lot of time and attention had to be given to his work after the promotion, so he usually came home late and came home tired. Izzy's change in wardrobe hadn't struck him as strange either, nor the increasing craving for sweets. Willis remembered his days in college, young as he was, and the pressure always felt during finals week. The blonde would wear nothing but sweats and jerseys, lucky to even change clothes every other day. He'd also indulged greatly in junk food during those times. You needed the sugar. Sure it wasn't brain food, but it did the job. Within the past week or so, though, Willis had gotten used to his new job and was ready to return to some kind of normalcy, but Izzy was proving more and more that he just didn't want anything to do with being together. This was very upsetting. Willis started getting ideas, theories, all of which were based on paranoia. Maybe Izzy was going to break up with him. Looking to appease his practically long distance lover, the American came home this afternoon with a box of donuts. White frosting with chocolate sprinkles. When Izzy wanted donuts, he wanted these ones. Nothing else would do. Willis snuck into the office where he found the redhead all hunkered down in his chair. He crept up behind Izzy and slowly lowered a donut in front of his face from above. "Look what I haaaave..."

 

Izzy's eyes were transfixed on the screen, but they immediately crossed to look at the donut in front of his face when it lowered into his vision. Brown eyes studied it for a second as he sucked a few more times at the straw in his mouth, but then let go as he turned his head up to look at the blonde hovering over him. "You got donuts," he stated more than asked, smiling tiredly. His eyes were red and sunken from not having slept very well, so it was all he could manage.

 

"Mhmmm... And you can have some if you come with meeee," Willis offered while waving the donut back and forth.

 

Izzy looked down at his milkshake, hesitant to relinquish his spot curled up on his chair. But Willis kept waving the donut in his face, and, after taking another long sip from the milkshake, he placed it down on the desk, turned off his monitor, and got up, turning to the blonde to ask, "Come with you where?"

 

"Just to the bedroom," he replied. "We haven't really just... been together for a long time. You've had school and I've had work." Willis shrugged, but his smile was almost pleading. "I want to sit with you, talk, get back into sync with each other. That's all."

 

"That's all?" Izzy asked, almost demanding confirmation as his arms embarrassedly slid around his own body, even though it was hidden within layers of fabric.

 

Willis nodded. "Yeah. I miss you. Plus, you look like you could use a break. I'm a little worried."

 

"Don't be worried," Izzy sighed, his socks shuffling across the floor as he came to the blonde's side to follow him into the bedroom. "I've just been feeling a little... off."

 

Willis nodded again and walked with Izzy to their bedroom, grabbing the milkshake as he left the office. He closed the door but didn't lock it. Once they were settled on the bed, he gave a donut to Izzy and then took one for himself. "Finals can do that to you. I remember losing so much sleep. Some days I didn't even know who I was, much less the date and what was due. Then it's all over and you sleep for a week."

 

"I'd like to sleep for a week," Izzy sighed, starting to nibble on the edge of the donut. "I've been so sick. I can't keep my meals down..." his voice seemed to get quieter, and he shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't have a fever or any other commonplace symptoms of sickness, so I'm perplexed."

 

"Well..." Willis began slowly. "Sometimes that happens. Even the best and smartest of us fall victim to pressure and stress. You just start dealing with so much at once that your brain and body start to flip out. I got sick once or twice. I even lost five pounds one semester. I'll admit it's not pretty or fun, but you know as well as I do that everything falls back into place once it's done."

 

"I hope it does," Izzy said, only to let out a sigh and say, "But... I actually started getting sick before finals," he admitted quietly. "At least a month before, actually. Less than now, but still..."

 

"Izzy..." The blonde sat up more and moved closer to the redhead. "Why didn't you say anything? I know my new work had me away almost all day, but you know I always have time for you. At least you should know. I'd come home in a heartbeat if you needed me to."

 

"It hasn't been bad enough to distract you from your work. Especially after you got that bonus," Izzy said, shaking his head. "Really. I'm sure it's simply a stomach virus or some other harmless illness that'll go away soon enough."

 

"Still..." Willis touched Izzy's neck, feeling for a fever or an unsteady pulse. "We could have at least gone to see a doctor on the weekend. Sundays are easy to take off." His hand moved to Izzy's chest still trying to find anything. "Not to mention you hardly ever get sick. It's kind of a big deal. A cold is one thing, but throwing up... That can be serious." Finally his hand came to rest on Izzy's stomach. "How does it feel right now?"

 

Izzy hadn't seemed to be paying attention to Willis' touches, but when a hand ghosted over the fabric protecting his stomach, he gasped, dropping the donut and grabbing Willis' hand. The donut thankfully landed icing side up on the sheets, and the redhead stared at it for a second before moving Willis' hand away. "It feels fine, really," he said quickly.

 

Now he was frowning. "Well that reaction sure didn't seem fine. Izzy, what's wrong? Does it hurt?"

 

"Well, no..." Izzy murmured, brown eyes looking away as both of his hands still held Willis' at arm's length from his body.

 

"Don't do this, Izzy," Willis said firmly. "Not now."

 

Izzy bit his lip, still looking too nervous to admit what was wrong. He glanced up and caught Willis' serious gaze, and it made his heart sink. "The problem is..." he started, swallowing before he continued on to say, "The problem is that you like my stomach so much, Willis... but something's wrong..."

 

Willis' face softened. He'd never seen Izzy so nervous, so upset, so... ashamed... of anything before. "Moé," he began gently, "Moé, listen to me. I can set all my feelings and obsessions aside for something this important. I will love you no matter what. I never ever want you to be embarrassed to tell me or show me anything. I would much rather see you happy and healthy. Now please... tell me what's wrong."

 

Izzy's mouth had run dry, but he let out a shaky breath and nodded defeated. He knew he couldn't keep secrets from Willis. He just couldn't. But instead of vocalizing the problem, he took the hand he held and brought it close again, sliding it under the shirts he wore and letting it rest on very soft, pillowy flesh. "Feel," he murmured embarrassedly.

 

Willis only did what Izzy allowed him to do. He felt relieved and trusted when his hand was moved beneath the layers of fabric. Feel? So he did as told. First, his hand just moved back and forth, feeling the slight curve there. Next, his fingers pressed gently into soft flesh. There were no lumps, no hot spots, no noticeable veins; it was a little cushier than usual. "Is that it?" Willis asked with a grin creeping onto his face.

 

Izzy's face burned with a blush and he almost looked offended at the question. "What do you mean, is that it?"

 

"What? It's a little weight, right? Don't tell me that's what has you so upset."

 

Izzy's face seemed to fall guiltily. "I thought you'd be upset."

 

Willis laughed. "Me? Of course not. Why in the world would you think that?"

 

"Because you're the one that likes it so much," Izzy explained, sounding tired as he did. "So I thought... I don't know," he groaned, putting a hand on his head.

 

"Awww, moé, you're so cute," Willis teased lovingly. "I love your tummy no matter how it looks. So it's gotten a little softer," he poked the little bump for emphasis, "all the better for cuddling now."

 

"Mmn..." Izzy whined a bit, shifting slightly. "It's kind of sensitive..." he added quietly.

 

He smiled. "Yeah? So what if I..." Willis pushed the shirts up so he could see Izzy's stomach. It didn't really look all that different. Maybe if you saw it from the side. But Willis just leaned down and started planting kisses on the slightly curved flesh.

 

Izzy gasped, his toes curling. "Wills," he whined, managing a bit of a smile. But it instantly vanished as he suddenly put a hand over his mouth.

 

"Izzy?" Willis was disturbed by the sudden shift in tone and mood in his boyfriend. He looked at the redhead strangely for only a few seconds before also gasping and immediately grabbing the waste basket and thrusting it under Izzy's face.

 

Izzy at once put his face in the basket. Wet heaving sounds followed for quite a while, before he raised his head, wiping his mouth and looking decidedly more tired. "Thanks," he mumbled.

 

Willis had held the waste basket the whole time, cringing only slightly at the wet sounds Izzy made.

 

Willis was more concerned than he was grossed out. "I'll be right back," he said, stroking Izzy's cheek. He left for a few minutes, water heard running in the tub, and then he returned with a clean trashcan lined with a plastic bag. Willis also had a box of tissues and wet cloth with him. "I'm sorry you've been having to go through this," the blonde said while using some tissues to wipe Izzy's mouth clean. "I'm staying home tomorrow. No arguments." At last, he pulled Izzy against him, setting the cool cloth on his forehead and then cradling him comfortingly. "I'll take care of you, moé."

 

"But Willis-" Izzy started, only to be quieted when he was pulled into the blonde's arms. Suddenly, he felt incredibly tired. With the cool cloth on his forehead and the other boy's strong arms around him, his brown eyes almost at once slid closed. He exhaled quietly, leaning back into Willis' embrace. "Thank you..." he said in a voice that was quickly drifting off.

 

Willis nodded and kissed Izzy's temple. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

 

Willis had done as promised and stayed home a couple of times until Izzy started feeling better. The redhead still got sick, but not nearly as much as he used to. Whatever kind of bug he had must be passing. To both their relief. However, the odd weight gain had intrigued Willis. Sure being surrounded by images of thin, sexy women in almost no clothing had inspired his little fetish, but he didn't much care what form it came in. In fact, he liked the little soft spot on his lover's body, despite how much Izzy seemed bothered by it. Willis made the decision to play it out as long as he could. Saying that Izzy had to get back on his feet from throwing up so much, the American would bring home sweets after sweets for his lover to partake in. And again, no matter how bothered Izzy was

 

by his strange cravings, Willis did nothing to help cure them. Like today when he came home with a batch of two dozen chocolate fudge brownies from the local bakery. "Moé! I'm home!" he called upon entering the apartment, white bakery box in hand.

 

While Izzy was usually in the office working, today he finally was not. Tentomon and the twins had gone to the Digital World for the day, so finally with free reign of the house the redhead had wandered somewhere besides the office and the bedroom and was now sitting on the tiled floor of the kitchen, back against the refrigerator. Between his knees, which were pulled up to his chest, was a carton of ice cream Willis had brought home at least a week ago but Izzy had adamantly refused to partake in. But apparently his resolve had crumbled as not even a spoon but an ice cream scoop scraped against the bottom of the container just as the door closed. Izzy practically jumped and scrambled to throw the container into the freezer and seem as if he was just simply sitting on the kitchen floor for reasons he'd make up later. "W-welcome back!" he called.

 

Willis came around the bar wall and gave his boyfriend a curious look. "Did you fall?" he asked, finding it very strange for Izzy to be on the floor like that. He set the box on the kitchen table so he could crouch down and inspect Izzy's arms and legs, looking for bruises. "I told you you weren't ready to be out of bed yet."

 

"I didn't fall," Izzy said, shaking his head. "I simply... felt hot, so I wanted to sit on the tiles," he lied, offering the blonde a small smile. "To cool down." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

 

He looked at the other's face closely and then grinned. "Did the ice cream help?"

 

Izzy blushed and almost at once began to wipe his mouth with the back of his arm. Still, he said, "I-I have no idea what you're implying, Willis."

 

But Willis just laughed and shook his head. He took hold of Izzy's arm, moving it out of the way, and then licked his thumb to rub the ice cream off his boyfriend's chin. "Well I thought I could make you a brownie sundae, but it seems we might be all out of ice cream."

 

"Sorry," Izzy murmured embarrassedly, looking at the tiles only to look back at his boyfriend a moment later. "You bought brownies?"

 

"Mhmm." Willis nodded. He helped Izzy up into a chair, took a seat himself, and then opened the white bakery box revealing the already cut brownies. They were a rich, dark brown, loaded with fudge and slight traces of nuts. One could see how moist they were, still a little warm from being freshly made, and would no doubt melt in your mouth. "You want one?"

 

Equally chocolate looking eyes practically feasted on the brownies just by gazing at them. "Mhm," he answered, before looking up at the blonde with an expression that asked for permission despite the obvious wanting, hidden poorly beneath. "May I?" he asked, hand already half-raised to take.

 

"Of course!" Willis said with a laugh. "Here..." Willis picked one of the edge brownies up, held in one hand while the other was poised to catch crumbs, and offered it to the redhead. "Take a bite."

 

Izzy leaned forward until his body brushed against the edge of the table and took a bite out of the brownie, his eyes sliding closed as it did as its looks promised and melted in his mouth. "This tastes great, Willis," he murmured as he went to take another bite. "Where'd you get them from?"

 

"The bakery by my work," he answered. "They make all sorts of stuff there. Brownies, cookies, pastries, cakes... Just about anything. Maybe we'll go there sometime and you can pick some things out."

 

"That sounds like it'd be nice," Izzy said with a smile as he took what was already one of the last bites of the brownie, pulling back to enjoy the taste of it all slowly melting in his mouth, eyes still closed contentedly as his tongue came out to lick chocolate stained pink lips slowly, making sure to miss none of the flavor.

 

Blue eyes watched with awe and a faintly growing lust. Willis licked his own lips with a grin. He grabbed a paper plate from one of the cabinets, piled a number of brownies onto it, and then dragged Izzy over to the couch. He sat down first, followed by pulling the redhead into his lap, and setting the brownies beside them. Without a word, Willis grabbed another brownie and lifted it to Izzy's lips.

 

Izzy squeaked with surprise when he was suddenly jerked from his seat and lead over to the couch, practically stumbling forward at first as his socks slipped against the tile and nearly threw him off balance. Luckily when the redhead was pulled onto the carpet of the living room he stood up straight, until, of course, he was pulled into Willis' lap. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when he saw the brownie in his face. Offering a smile to his boyfriend instead of a question, he closed his eyes again and once more began to take almost seductively slow bites out of the treat.

 

Willis watched again as Izzy ate the brownie. He did it so well. Willis didn't care that he hadn't eaten one yet. Hell, Izzy could eat the whole damn box if he wanted, so long as he ate them all just like this. As this second brownie was eaten down, Willis allowed the ends of his fingers to slip inside Izzy's mouth, feeling the warmth, the wet, and the suckling motion of his tongue.

 

Izzy leaned forward, his hands between his legs, taking more and more of Willis' finger into his mouth. Eyes still shut didn't lead him, he followed the curve of his finger, sucking off the chocolate that had rubbed off onto it form holding the brownies, tongue dipping into and gliding over every bend and crevice in his boyfriend's hand. He even made a small sound in the back of his throat, something between a very quiet whine and perhaps a moan.

 

"Izzy..." Willis produced another brownie. Blue eyes glanced down to see the new shape of Izzy's stomach pushing ever so slightly against the fabric of his shirt. While one hand continued to feed, the other snuck its way down and under the shirt, slowly beginning to rub his lover's little belly.

 

Normally, Willis touching the redhead like that would have Izzy gasping and squirming away. But as another brownie was pressed against his lips, it was apparent Izzy was too wrapped up in what he was doing to be embarrassed. Peach colored lips continued to wrap themselves around the chocolate pastries he was presented with with abandon, his breathing picking up a little as he leaned back against Willis' chest, toes curling and soft, plush skin pushing against and around Willis' fingers.

 

It was Willis who gasped this time. To have such a cooperative response was a surprise, but he also couldn't believe the heat rising into his own cheeks. Did Willis really like... this... this much? Izzy's flesh was baby soft, softer than usual, and just so pleasingly plump. Not too much, but just enough that he could cup his palm against it. Willis closed his own blue eyes and nibbled on his bottom lip. His fingers when from rubbing to gently poking, and then, without even thinking first, he pinched a particularly soft spot carefully between his thumb and two fingers.

 

"Nnah," was the sound that came out of Izzy's mouth, his legs drawing into his own body a bit and his head turning to the side for a moment. But he didn't protest, the part of his mind that made coherent sentences apparently shut down, and only whined gently into Willis' collarbone before turning back to the small bite of a brownie in a line of many that he'd lost track of that poked at the corner of his mouth, taking the whole thing into his mouth along with the tip of the fingers that held it, sucking them clean slowly as well as swallowing the bite left.

 

Willis nuzzled his face into red hair. "So cute," he breathed, voice husky. When the last brownie was polished off, Willis held Izzy's sides and maneuvered the other boy so he was leaning against a pillow on the arm rest. His tall figure huddled down as best it could between the other's legs. Willis then pushed the fabric up to see. There... right there... Izzy's stomach had gotten just big enough for the hem of his pants to press in and leave a shadow. Willis ran his finger along the plush lip of flesh before leaning down to leave dozens of kisses across his lover's belly.

 

Now Izzy squirmed and whined a bit, but instead of sounding upset, eyes were still closed rather than wide and lust seemed to leak into his voice. His belly quivered noticeably as he gasped inward sharply when Willis' lips touched his soft flesh, and hands searched aimlessly until they found a place in blonde hair at the back of Willis' neck.

 

Was it wrong? Willis asked himself this. There was the possibility that Izzy was still sick, or at the very least, heading down the path of an unhealthy lifestyle. Should he really be encouraging something like that? Only Willis didn't linger on these questions for long. His hands found place on Izzy's hips, which were also getting softer, he noticed. Boldly, as he so often did, Willis slipped his tongue out and dipped it into the redhead's navel; drawing in and out in a meticulous fashion.

 

Izzy shivered, his fingers grasping at the blonde hairs. "Ohhh..." came his voice, breathy, panting. For reasons that escaped his hazy mind, that felt even more intense than it usually did. Somehow, a part of his body that used to be erotic only for his lover was suddenly becoming pleasurable for him, too. The redhead blushed as he breathed in heavily as Willis' hands gripped his soft hips and the hem of his pants dug into his skin. "Willis..." he gasped.

 

His tongue worked for a bit longer before his teeth began to nip at the skin. Willis paid no mind to Izzy's words, only that he meant for the blonde to keep going. His teeth left tiny red marks which were immediately soothed by more licking. Soon Willis moved down to his lover's cushy lower belly. Lapping gently at first, he quickly moved into full on suckling, making the spot turn red with a hickey.

 

Izzy bit his bottom lip and his eyes closed, his head being placed back on the armrest as he gasped into the air, his fingers scratching and tugging appraisingly at the back of Willis' scalp.

 

Willis practically went to town when he felt the approval coming from his lover. Izzy liked it. Good. For minutes neither of them had the mind to count, Willis was licking, sucking, biting, probing, and squeezing at every soft, plump place he could fine. His tongue was back in the adorable navel, it flicked out suddenly when Willis arched his shoulders with a quiet yet powerful groan.

 

Izzy looked up then, hazy eyes sliding open and a confused look on his flushed face. "I-is something wrong?" he asked, his hands sliding from his lover's neck to the shoulders that were hunched up around his ears.

 

"Y-Yeah..." Willis answered with a nod. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

 

"What just happened?" Izzy asked, propping himself up on one elbow and leaning towards the blonde a bit.

 

The blonde bit his lower lip. "I need to go change," he said and got up, moving a bit awkwardly as he walked to the bedroom.

 

Izzy sat up and watched confusedly as Willis left. He looked around after a moment, sliding his shirt back into place and taking the now empty plate into the kitchen. He put it into the sink and then checked the box the brownies had originally come in. Empty. Sighing quietly, the redhead threw out the box and then walked over to the bedroom, knocking softly. "Willis?"

 

A surprised noise and then, "Y-Yeah? What is it, moé?"

 

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked, as he grabbed the knob to the room and started to open the door.

 

"I'm fine," Willis replied. Now in some clean pants, he was holding the soiled boxers and glancing at Izzy over his shoulder. "I just got... excited, I guess."

 

"That's never happened before," Izzy observed as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

 

The man grinned sheepishly. "I know... Sorry."

 

"That's alright. It sort of makes me feel better," he said with a quiet laugh.

 

Willis laughed as well. "Right, but... listen. I know you aren't totally happy with the direction your weight is going in. Don't think I'm gonna get upset or anything if you try to slim back down. This... I bet this was just an accident." Except truthfully, in the back of his mind, Willis didn't think he would be completely happy with Izzy going back to the way he was. This new softness just... Turned something on in him.

 

"Mhm," Izzy agreed, suddenly feeling tired. That was something else that had been bothering him; he'd get tired suddenly and retire early even though he used to stay up early into the morning and go to bed when the birds were chirping. At least he wasn't throwing up; he much preferred yawning. He shuffled over to the blonde and touched his shoulder as he passed him. "Mind laying down with me until I go to sleep?" he asked quietly.

 

"Of course." Willis dropped the dirty boxers into the laundry hamper and then climbed into the bed with his boyfriend. As was custom, Willis took Izzy into his arms and held him gently, letting the redhead feel warm and safe until he fell asleep.

 

A month or two slid by and nothing changed. Not Willis' tendency to bring home treats and not Izzy's illness or cravings. He still got sick a lot, still went to sleep early, but still kept fueled to do his work by what his boyfriend brought him after work or the milkshakes he'd learned to make on his own in the giant plastic cup he'd simply kept from his last expedition to actually buy one from the store at least a month back. The redhead still spent a lot of his time hunched over in his chair in the office, but soon he was starting to find his position of having his legs folded into his chest hard to manage thanks to his diet, so now his legs had to be folded under him as the soft belly he'd developed sat in his lap, pressing against his legs as he leaned over the keyboard, the narrow arms of the chair digging into plush hips all of which was becoming harder to hide in once baggy clothing.

 

Though he wasn't about to say it out loud, for fear of Izzy responding with embarrassment or tears, Willis was absolutely elated with the ever growing new shape of his lover's body. Never ever in his life did the American man think he would be so attracted to rounding belly, hips, and butt his little Asian lover now possessed. Even his chest was becoming soft to the touch. Willis would pretend to fall asleep at night only to open his eyes and take advantage of the time to let his hands roam over his luscious figure. Passing by the bakery on the way home, it seemed to be calling their names, so upon entering the apartment he called out, "TGIF, moé! Let's go out!"

 

Izzy's head perked up when he heard Willis enter, but the proposed idea had him not move from his constrictive chair. "Out?" he called back, pursing his lips around the straw of what must have been his third milkshake that day. "Where?"

 

"To a place where all your cute cravings can be satisfied," Willis called back from the bedroom where he was changing into some casual attire.

 

Izzy looked at his computer screen and saved his work before un-wedging himself from his chair and shuffling into the bedroom, his cup still grasped between his hands, so his foot sliding out to kick the door closed behind him. "The bakery?" he asked around the straw.

 

Willis nodded. "Yup. They have a sale going on today. Twenty percent off. We can get loads of yummy stuff and bring it back here to have whenever we want it." He just threw his work clothes on the floor and was soon stepping into a pair of long cargo shorts and pulling on a dark green t-shirt. "Whad'ya say?"

 

Izzy smiled a bit, only to suddenly look embarrassed. "That sounds great, Willis, but..." He shuffled his foot on the carpet, eyes focusing on it. "I'm unsure as to whether or not... my clothes fit. Y'know."

 

Blue eyes looked the boy up and down. "I think you look fine. Nothing is riding up or hanging out. If you want, though, you can wear one of my shirts." Willis laughed. "It would be plenty big on you."

 

"Thanks," Izzy said, still looking unsure as he went over to the closet. He started to take off his clothes, first his double layered shirts and then his pajama pants. Orange boxer shorts were digging into his skin, but nothing like the hem of his jeans did when he tried to pull them on. The redhead began to grunt and groan with effort as he tried to join the button and the buttonhole, but the pants just weren't having it, the seams creaking with protest every time he got close. Even if he could get his legs into the pants, the real problem was his belly, which perplexed him as it grew faster than any other part of his body, round and firm under a layer of softness. And now he sort of shuffled embarrassedly into the closet as he continuously failed at getting the button closed.

 

Large warm hands came to cup under the troublesome belly. "Having trouble?" he asked gently. Willis kissed Izzy's temple, aiming to calm him down a little.

 

"I don't understand," Izzy whined as he sighed and relinquished the flaps of the jeans. "I know I'm not in the best shape, but this is completely out of proportion with the rest of my body."

 

"Some people gain weight differently," Willis tried to explain. "Moé, don't be upset. Here..." Willis reached up to grab a pair of lounge pants from their hanger. He'd gotten them for Izzy one Christmas, made from cotton, dark in color, and used a drawstring instead of a zipper or button. "These are perfectly acceptable for wearing outside."

 

Izzy still groaned a bit unhappily, but accepted the lounge pants and changed into them. Then he also accepted one of Willis' shirts, another darkly colored one so his body was lost in the folds of the fabric... for the most part. His stomach still pushed a bit at the front, but he sighed defeated and simply put on a jacket and shoes. It wasn't going to get much better if he tried wearing anything else, anyway. "How's that?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

"Outrageously adorable as always," Willis answered with a genuine smile.

 

Izzy laughed a bit and took the blonde by the hand. "I guess I'm ready to go, then."

 

"Great." Willis asked the twins if they wanted to come, and of course they did, so the blonde was walking down the street with Lopmon on his head, Terriermon on his shoulder, and Izzy at his side, hand in hand. The bakery wasn't as busy as he thought it would be. More for them. Willis let his Digimon explore on their own as he led Izzy up to the display case where everything the bakery had to offer was set out to see.

 

Despite the problems with his wardrobe, cravings still led Izzy to peer into the case at everything there. Brown eyes scanned back and for a few times before he put his free hand on his head and exhaled with a nervous laugh. "I can't pick," he admitted after a moment. "The multitude of selections is a bit overwhelming. I'm not sure what I'm craving..." That was until his eyes landed on a chocolate cake sitting in the corner and he suddenly murmured, "That'd go so well with some anko and tonkatsu on it..." His voice seemed to trail off and he got a strange expression on his face. Did he just say that?

 

Willis looked surprised at first, but then he just laughed. "Really branching out, huh? Excuse me," he said to get the boy behind the counter's attention. "We're going to want that cake there. The whole thing. But just set it aside. We're still looking for more." One arm slipped around Izzy's shoulders and gave a squeeze. "Anything you want, moé. Even if you're not sure what you want, pick it anyway. I want to spoil you."

 

"You're certainly doing a good job..." Izzy said with a gentle laugh, looking through the case before pointing to some layered cream cookies. "I sort of want to put those in rolls with toro... so we'll need rice. We have rice, don't we?" he asked, only to scan his finger along the glass and point to the brownies that Willis most always bought. "And these. With tempura."

 

Willis gestured to the treats as Izzy pointed them out. "Two dozen of these cookies here, no, the ones next those, yeah, and two dozen of those brownies." The boy was giving them strange looks, especially Izzy, but he just shrugged it off. More money meant his boss might give him time off. "What else?" the blonde asked. "Oooh, how about those there? Hey kid, six red velvet cupcakes and six chocolate cupcakes with the pink frosting."

 

Izzy started to blush as pink as the frosting as the person behind the counter kept casting them weird looks. "M-maybe that's enough..." the redhead murmured.

 

"You sure?" Willis asked with a tilt of his head. "Gummimon, Kokomon, did you guys see any candy you want?"

 

"We want carrot cake!" They squealed with their paws in the air from the other side of the case.

 

"Mm..." Izzy hummed, biting his lip embarrassedly. "If they have any of those donuts maybe get those. And get something for Tentomon. But that's it."

 

"One carrot cake for them, and a box of donuts." Willis just smiled at Izzy, doing his best to be supportive. "And what does Tentomon like?"

 

Izzy looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "Something with jelly in it."

 

"Like jelly cookies!" Lopmon suddenly chimed from Willis' feet.

 

"Or a jelly donut," Terriermon offered.

 

Blue eyes scanned the case before pointing to some shortbread cookies with some kind of red jelly in their centers. "How about those?"

 

Izzy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think he'd like those. Get him a few," he said, too shy to ask himself.

 

"And now I just need a dozen of these shortbread jelly cookies. That's everything, so ring it all up and if I can get everything in boxes, that would be great." Willis got his wallet out and produced the silver card the company had given him. He'd yet to use it and thought this was a good time as any. "Aren't you glad you came out?"

 

Izzy didn't answer and instead looked concernedly at the card. "Are you sure it's okay to be using that on... this?" he asked quietly.

 

Willis shrugged, but nodded. "Sure it's okay. I just have to pay it off at the end of the month, that's all. All the money I've been getting with the promotion easily covers it. I just don't have the cash on me right now," he said assuredly.

 

"If you're sure..." Izzy said. Willis had soon paid and they had a few bags of boxes. Terriermon and Lopmon carried their carrot-cake between the two of them as they exited the bakery. Izzy licked his lips as the smells coming from the boxes seemed to strengthen his cravings, and he was soon tugging on Willis' hand to lead them to the supermarket next to get his strange choices of sides. The American laughed. Whatever had come over Izzy in the last few months was just fine by him. Willis allowed his boyfriend to drag him about the grocery store, getting this and that and putting it all in the shopping basket. Again he insisted on using the card and they were heading back home before he knew it. Izzy's speed and eagerness something of amusement. When they got into the apartment, Terriermon and Lopmon at once bounced off excitedly with their cake. Izzy then took some of the packages off of Willis' hands, just leaving him with the cupcakes and donuts and nudged him towards the bedroom. "Let me put the rest away for later and give Tentomon his," he said, offering the blonde a grin. "I'll be right back," he said, before turning to head into the kitchen and put the other boxes away.

 

Willis' own grin grew in response to the one given to him and hurried off to the bedroom with his boxes. Tentomon came buzzing into the kitchen shortly after Izzy did. "What are those wonderful smells?" he asked.

 

"We went to the bakery and the supermarket," Izzy explained as he put the boxes away. He then turned to his Digimon with a smile and offered him his box. "We picked these up for you."

 

"Oh?" Tentomon hovered in front of the box and used his claw to lift the lid. "Izzy!" His wings buzzed excitedly. "My favorite! You didn't have to do that."

 

"Thank Willis, it was his money," Izzy said as he handed off the box to his Digimon and went back to putting the rest of the groceries away. "Besides, I'd be a pretty terrible friend if I bought pastries for myself and didn't get you anything."

 

Tentomon set the box down on the kitchen table, but not without taking a cookie from it first. "I've never known you to like sweets so much, Izzy," the red Digimon observed, not meaning anything by it, but just curious.

 

Izzy swallowed a bit, but then let forth a shaky laugh. "Me neither. I've just been craving them a lot lately... probably stress from finals."

 

"Aren't finals almost over, though?" Tentomon asked. "You'll be on summer break soon. Maybe we'll go to Willis' parent's beach house again. I really liked it there."

 

"Almost..." Izzy said, nodding. "But I still have a lot of work left. You know I took a ton of courses to try and get my credits quicker, Tentomon. It'll be worth it in the end."

 

"And I know you can do it," the red Digimon said with a nod.

 

"Mooooo-aaaaaayy..." Willis' voice called from the bedroom.

 

Tentomon looked in that general direction with a tilt of his head. "What on earth is that all about?"

 

"I promised to spend the day with Willis instead of working, since I've been doing that all week," Izzy explained with a wave of his hand, putting the last box away and bowing his head a bit to his Digimon as an apology for cutting their conversation short. "I hope you like those, Tentomon."

 

Tentomon nodded. "I will. Thank you, Izzy."

 

"Mooooooooo-aaaaaaaaayyy..."

 

"Coming!" Izzy called, trotting out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. "I wasn't even gone that long, Willis..." the boy laughed as he opened the door.

 

"But every minute away from you is like a million painful eons of loneliness and despair," he replied dramatically.

 

Izzy closed the door and snickered a bit. He inched over to the bed and crawled up onto it. "When you started saying that from time to time a few years back I couldn't even appreciate it because of how illogical it is," he said.

 

"Love isn't logical, though," Willis insisted. "Love is how you feel, not what you know and understand."

 

"I know," Izzy said, smiling as he sat down, back against the headboard, letting his legs spread apart comfortably. "It took me a while to get past that, though."

 

Willis smiled back. He moved closer to the other, resting his hand on a slightly rounder thigh. "And now?"

 

Izzy smiled, biting his lip cutely. "Now I understand that I can't understand it. As much as I'd like to."

 

"That's the beauty of it. Normally, to understand something can lead to frustration because we get upset when it doesn't work the way we know it's supposed to. With love, we only know that we feel it or we don't. When you do feel it, though, you don't really mind understanding it. You're just glad you can feel this good and this happy when with another person."

 

"Mhm," Izzy agreed quietly, still smiling as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. "You took the words right out of my mouth," he said, leaning forward to steal a kiss from his boyfriend. But just before he got there, his stomach grumbled angrily and he stopped, blushing bright red.

 

Willis just laughed lightly and gave Izzy a quick peck on the lips. "Cute as ever." He picked up one of the boxes, which turned out to be the cupcakes, and opened it for the other. "Enjoy."

 

Izzy looked into the box and then back up at his boyfriend. "Feed them to me?" he asked sheepishly, even as he swiped one and started to nibble on the side hungrily.

 

"I think I can manage that," he replied with another laugh. Willis took the same cupcake back from Izzy, ran his finger through the frosting, and then pressed his finger to Izzy's lips.

 

Izzy's mouth opened and gently enveloped his lover's finger, suckling on it slowly and softly at first, leaning in to take more and more of it into his mouth until it was free of icing. He then carefully leaned back and licked his lips with a small smile.

 

Icing now gone from his finger, Willis offered the rest of the treat up for Izzy to take a bite from. "It's a lot like this," Willis said as his free hand came to cup and rub his lover's belly. "I don't understand why I like it so much. Sure I know what influenced it, but why it even formed in my head in the first place? I don't know. I just know that I like it. Big or small. Chubby or lean. Dark or light. Holding yours, seeing it, touching it, kissing it... Just makes me feel good. In all honesty, if I did understand it, I probably wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much."

 

Izzy took a bite of the cupcake, only to gasp inwardly when Willis so boldly touched his stomach. Normally he'd had said something, whined and moved away, but having his mouth full prevented him and he sat quietly, listening to what the blonde had to say. And at the end of it, he swallowed hard, at first looking upset. But then he smiled faintly and shifted closer, pushing his boyfriend's hand into his soft skin. "You mean all of that?" he asked quietly.

 

"Every word of it," Willis replied, pushing up on his elbow to kiss Izzy on the lips while giving a brief rub to his stomach. Izzy's toes curled and he made a pleasured noise into his boyfriend's lips, arms coming to support him as he leaned down into it. The large warm hand slipped under the shirt he'd lent to the redhead. Deepening the kiss, he took to rubbing the bare skin. "I love you so much," Willis mumbled around their locked lips. "So... much..."

 

Izzy groaned, his fingers digging into the sheets. He had to pull back after a minute to catch his breath. The touches from those strong hands just took it all away. "I-I love you too," he said breathily.

 

"Good." Willis grinned and offered up another cupcake, this one red velvet. "Now let's see if we can make your tummy happy."

 

"Mm," Izzy agreed, leaning forward and taking bites out of the cupcake while Willis continued to rub his stomach, which somehow calmed him as much as it bothered him. So despite the thick blush on his face, he still managed to slide his eyes shut and hum contentedly as he ate the cupcake.

 

Four more cupcakes were fed to the redhead before he seemed full. Willis was glad. At least there were six more left for something later. Of course there were still the donuts. Blue eyes studied Izzy's face amusedly and he chuckled. "You have frosting on your cheeks and chin," he said fondly.

 

"Do I?" Izzy asked, one brown eye cracking open before he stuck his tongue out and tried to lick off what he could reach.

 

"You do." Willis leaned forward to lick the frosting from Izzy's face. He pulled back when he was done, but the mischievous gleam was not gone from his eye.

 

Izzy finally caught sight of Willis' expression and shifted a bit. "Wh-what? Is something else off?" he asked.

 

"I just realized there's something I haven't seen in nearly five months."

 

"Hm? What?" Izzy asked, looking decidedly confused by what the blonde was implying.

 

"You. Naked." Suddenly, Willis swept Izzy up into his arms, jumped up from the bed, and began his way to the master bath that was added on to their bedroom.

 

Izzy gasped in surprise when he was suddenly picked up, grabbing onto the blonde's shoulders. He looked around the bathroom and then up at the blonde. "W-well, I mean..." he started, only for his voice to trail off.

 

The man stopped. Blue eyes looked down at the one in his arms, momentarily becoming serious. "If you really don't want me to see you like this, then I won't force you. I want you to be comfortable. Honest."

 

Izzy let out a sigh and shook his head. "No, I'm being irrational. If I keep this up we may never be physical again, and that's the last thing I want." He swallowed but nodded at the blonde. "I have to get over this."

 

Willis nodded. "Okay. I promise to be gentle, okay?" After shouldering the door closed, he set Izzy on the floor, pressed up behind him, and began to undo the buttons on the shirt. "I'll stop if you reach a point of not liking it, okay?"

 

"Okay," Izzy agreed with a nod, his eyes following Willis' hand as they slid the buttons apart, the last of which he embarrassedly noted were starting to strain.

 

Willis' lips met Izzy's temple, which he had to lean down to reach. When the sides of the shirt opened, he brought both hands to cup the pesky paunch. He'd never seen it from his angle before and couldn't help noticing how Izzy's feet weren't all that visible. "Feel all right?" he asked with another kiss.

 

"Mhm," Izzy said with a sheepish nod, also noticing what Willis did and trying to lift his legs a bit so he could see his socks.

 

One hand stayed under while the other came up, rubbing over the crest and up to Izzy's chest where he stroked with the tips of his fingers. "This feels soft, too. Not too much, but just enough to be nice. Like adorable padding."

 

"Yeah," Izzy agreed, only to add, "But if this gets too out of control, I-I'm gonna stop," he said, touching his chest. "That I can deal with," he said, one finger pointing to where Willis' other hand laid.

 

"And I'll support you if you want to lose the weight. We'll go running together and eat veggies all day," he said with a laugh. Willis took hold of the shirt up at the shoulders and pulled it away, letting the fabric fall at their feet. He pulled back only to pull his own shirt up and off, and then he pressed his body flush up against Izzy's back. "I've missed this," the blonde said as his hands found their favorite place again.

 

"Me too," Izzy admitted, his arms snaking behind him to slide into the back of his boyfriend's pants, resting on his skin as a smile came over the redhead's face. Well, if Willis was going to enjoy his body, Izzy felt it only fair to enjoy his, too. That was his logic for the squeeze that came next.

 

Willis made a surprised noise immediately followed by hearty laughter. "Wow, moé, you should have been speaking up way sooner if you wanted my butt that badly." His fingers made quick work of the drawstring and with a little tug the pants pooled around Izzy's ankles. Next his thumbs slipped into the waistband of the orange boxers and they soon joined the pants. Willis rubbed his fingers carefully over the pattern the elastic had wore into Izzy's plump waist. He frowned. "Moé, this can't feel good..."

 

"I don't really notice it anymore," Izzy said with an exhale. "My computer chair's arms dig into my hips too, but I don't notice that either."

 

His frown deepened. "Izzy..." Willis turned the boy around. Blue eyes looked down at him worriedly. His hands touched Izzy in a different way now, like he was feeling for anything that could be hurt. "Why?"

 

"Huh? What do you mean, Willis?" Izzy asked, tilting his head a bit with a confused frown.

 

"Just because you don't notice doesn't mean you should put yourself through it. I can buy you new clothes. I can buy you a bigger chair. Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"You know I don't usually ask for things... And I've been asking for so much lately that asking for more stuff just wasn't what I wanted to do," Izzy explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

"Izzy..." Willis finally wrapped his arms around his lover to draw him in close. "Why won't you let me take care of you?"

 

"I just don't want to burden you," Izzy murmured into Willis' chest.

 

Willis shook his head. "It's not a burden if I want to do it. Izzy... I'd give you everything, including the clothes off my back, if you needed them. Even if you wanted them. I know you aren't selfish like that and that's great, but... When you need something, please... please tell me. If your clothes and desk chair are hurting you, don't put up with it. Just... Just let me take care of you, okay?"

 

Izzy listened quietly, his hands lifting and gently wrapping around his boyfriend's waist, his soft form pressed against Willis' more toned one as he listened both to the other boy's heartbeat and his words. And afterwards, he smiled and closed his eyes. "Alright. If that's really what you want."

 

4:30 flashed on the face of the clock. They had chosen green instead of red because it was easier to look at. Willis would have to be up in an hour so he could get to work by six. Except he didn't want to go. It had all been innocent adorable fun at first, but now... One large hand rubbed over the large curve tenting beneath the sheets. Izzy hadn't stopped gaining weight, and more and more of it was collecting in his belly. His chest never got any softer, nothing in his arms, his behind was rounder, softer, and so were his thighs, but nothing like this. They had both been so caught up in the pleasure of everything that they failed to consider what might really be happening. Willis pressed his fingers against stretching skin. It wasn't at all like fat. No flab, no extra skin, no doughy sensation. There was only a soft layer on top a firmer lining of round muscle and tissue. Could... Could Izzy be dying? Blue eyes gazed upon the sleeping redhead. Willis swallowed. How was he ever going to tell Izzy he didn't think this was sexy anymore? After all he'd done to feed Izzy's growing waistline, literally, how was he going to be the one to say it was over? Izzy groaned quietly in his sleep, his hands coming to touch his stomach only for them to land on top of Willis'. When he realized this, brown eyes fluttered open, and the boy caught sight of blue eyes looking down at him. He looked at the clock and then back at his boyfriend, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and he finally noticing that the look wasn't fond, but downtrodden and overly concerned. "Wh-... Willis, is something wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

 

Willis just stared at Izzy for the longest time. He stared at that sweet mix-matched face he'd always adored since the first moment he saw the boy in that internet cafe. Thinking how, possibly, he might not wake up to that face anymore... Tears flooded his blue eyes and Willis choked out softly, "I'm so sorry, Izzy..."

 

Izzy shot up into a sitting position as fast as he could manage, eyes wide and he lifted a hand to touch Willis' face. "What's wrong?" he repeated. "What're you sorry about?"

 

"Because I'm such a horrible person..." Willis said, eyes squeezing shut against the tears.

 

"H-h... Willis, you're not horrible," Izzy murmured, lifting his thumbs up to wipe the tears away. "What're you talking about?"

 

"Buh-Because you were so worried, a-and I told you it wasn't s-s-so ba-bad." Willis made a small choking noise. "I fuh-forced you to ignore it and I ev-ve-ven forced to make it worse. Now... Now... Now there ruh-really might be something wr-wrong with you and it's my fa-fah-fault..."

 

"Oh, Willis..." The redhead's expression dropped as he realized what the blonde was talking about. He opened his mouth to say something before he suddenly flinched, his hands moving from Willis' face to cup his belly. "Nn..."

 

"Izzy? Izzy!" Willis grabbed the other's arm in a panic before scrambling out of the bed to grab the phone. "Oh God... Oh God... Oh God!" His fingers fumbled over the numbers for 911. "Just hold on! I'll get help!"

 

"No, Willis, it's okay," Izzy said, leaning over and grabbing the phone out of Willis' hand. "It's nothing to freak out about, really. It's just a little upset."

 

"But Izzy!" Willis tried to get the phone back. "L-Look at you! This isn't right anymore!"

 

Izzy's face fell sour and he yanked the phone out of Willis' hand. "There's nothing wrong," he said firmly.

 

Willis shrank back. He'd never seen Izzy get angry like that before. "Izzy... Let me help you..."

 

"I don't need to see a doctor, Willis," Izzy said, looking at the phone angrily and hanging it up on its base. "I'm fine. I'm just a little sick. It'll pass, and it'll be fine."

 

"Izzy, you've been sick for almost four months. No one is sick this long, especially with... abnormal growth. You could have a tumor for all we know." Willis inched carefully toward the bed. "Look, we go see a doctor, just to be sure, but if there's nothing wrong with you, then we go back to the way we were."

 

Izzy just glared angrily at the phone he'd just hung up, only to huff and cross his arms stubbornly over the stomach that was still giving him problems. "Can we at least do it at a less ridiculous hour?" he asked, his voice buzzing like angry bees.

 

Willis stared again for a long time before giving a defeated exhale. "Do what you want..." he said tiredly. Willis picked up his pillow from the bed and took it with him out into the living room where he laid down on the couch. He wasn't going to push Izzy when he was that angry.

 

Izzy slept through Willis leaving for work, slept through a plate crashing to the floor in the kitchen as Tentomon tried to make breakfast, and slept through scratching at his door before he finally woke up. And, feeling guilty for what he could vaguely remember about what might have been a fight with his boyfriend, he honored what he'd said and went to the doctor's to see what was the matter. When he came home, he moved like he was in a daze, and when Tentomon tried to talk to him he just shook his head and kept moving, closing the door to the bedroom and sitting down on the bed with wide eyes staring down at his stomach. Willis came home late that day. The first time in four months. There was no enthusiastic call to his love when he came through the door. He just silently removed his shoes and hung up his coat. Willis looked at the closed bedroom door. Deciding that Izzy was probably asleep, and even still angry, he opted to just sitting on the couch and turning on the television. It took a while for Izzy to notice that the television was on, and, glancing at the clock, he realized Willis must have been home. He winced a bit as a feeling he'd been dismissing as stomach pains started up again, and he forced himself to his feet and cracked the door open. "Willis?" he called. "Willis, I need to talk to you..."

 

He looked over at the door. He saw it open, but couldn't see Izzy through the thin crack. With a bit of a sigh, Willis turned the television off and got up. He went to the bedroom, opening the door and just leaning against the threshold. "What is it?"

 

Izzy looked up at the blonde with regretful eyes. "Come here," he insisted, motioning inside.

 

Willis gave Izzy a strange look but shrugged and walked inside, closing the door behind him. "What?" he asked again.

 

"I went to the doctor and I found out what's going on," Izzy said, getting straight to the point, though he looked down at where he might have once saw his shoes.

 

"Yeah? You seemed really adamant about not going." Willis was strangely unenthusiastic about Izzy making the choice to get himself checked out. All he did was stand in the middle of the room, hands in his pocket, even looking a little bored.

 

"Do you care?" Izzy suddenly asked, looking up at the blonde again. One of his hands hung sort of strangely in mid-air over his hip, fingers itching to move but frozen by his own question.

 

Willis looked off at the wall. "Look, I'm still hurt from last night, all right? Sure I'm glad you went, but I'm not gonna jump up and down."

 

"I'm sorry," Izzy said quietly, letting his hand slide into his pocket and take two items into his hand, which he then held in two hands in front of his face. "But you may be... interested in these results, Willis," he said, his voice still not managing to reach it's normal volume again.

 

Willis decided he should at least be supportive, since Izzy agreed to go to the doctor, even if it was after giving Willis a hard time. "So what did the doctor say?" he asked as he approached the redhead. "Is it bad?"

 

"That depends on your definition," Izzy said, looking at what he held for another moment before presenting the items to Willis. One was a small white stick with a pink plus sign on its face. And the other, a small black and white picture.

 

Willis picked both items up. He gave them both strange looks. He knew exactly what each thing was, but neither made any sense. Willis frowned. "You think this is funny?" the blonde asked a bit sourly.

 

"No..." Izzy murmured, sounding crestfallen at the response he received. "Willis... Why would I kid about this?"

 

"I know you and I don't share our emotions very much, but I poured my heart out to you this morning. I've been afraid for you for days, Izzy. I love you and I couldn't keep quiet anymore. Yeah, I can understand you getting upset because you think I was overreacting, but this is low. All I want to do is make sure you're healthy and safe. I admit my fears to you just once so now you decide to make fun of me?" He threw the pregnancy test and the photo down on the bed. "If you want to be like this, then fine. But don't you dare make fun of my emotions with some kind of sick joke."

 

"Willis..." Izzy's brown eyes widened and were glazed with something the redhead nearly never managed. Tears. He grabbed the blonde's wrist almost violently and pressed his hand to his stomach, hard enough that the other boy could feel past the softness and instead could feel the source of the redhead's discomfort. A steady kicking against the blonde's palm. And as Izzy held Willis' hand there, the tears finally broke over his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

 

Willis' heart didn't have time to flood with guilt before he was grabbed so roughly. At first he was too shocked to know what he was supposed to be feeling, but then... There it was. "The hell?" Blue eyes narrowed in confusion at first. Willis moved his hand a bit, following those little thumps. "Oh my God..." he breathed. "That's a baby..."

 

"Yeah, it is," Izzy choked, the tears now steadily flowing, though he didn't make much sound to show it, just looked up at the blonde with painfully widened eyes as tears poured out of them. "I-I wouldn't lie to you, Willis. Not for a sick joke. N-not for anything."

 

"Oh shit... Izzy... Oh shit..." Willis just kept shaking his head, looking from Izzy's belly to his sad, tear-filled eyes. "You must hate me so much right now. Oh shit... I am a horrible person. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He carefully ventured to try and wipe Izzy's cheeks dry of those heart breaking tears. "I'm sorry..."

 

Izzy didn't sob or gasp, just stared up at the blonde as tears poured silently down his cheeks. They started to turn red along with his eyes, his throat starting to constrict the longer the salty trails stained his pale skin. "D-do you still want to take care of me, Willis?" he asked, his voice a choked whisper.

 

Willis lost his breath for a minute. How could Izzy ask him that? "Moé..." he mumbled. "Moé, of course I do. Why would that change? Because of this?" Willis' hand moved over the clothed bump. "If anything... I'm more dedicated to you now. I mean... That's our baby, right? How could I not take care of you when you're carrying our baby?" The blonde tried to laugh. "I'm gonna wrap you in bubble wrap so nothing bad happens to you."

 

"This doesn't make any sense," Izzy sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I've been trying to make sense of this situation for hours. I assumed the doctor came to a wrong conclusion, but..." he then gestured to the tests and the small picture still on the bedspread. "There's evidence against logic."

 

"How long?" Willis asked simply.

 

"Five months," the redhead responded quietly.

 

"So... four more?"

 

Izzy nodded. "If this is normal, then yeah..."

 

Willis gently nuzzled his face into the head of red hair. "How do you... feel about it?"

 

"I don't even know," Izzy said with a heavy exhale. "I still can't comprehend what's going on, let alone have a way to feel about it. But regardless of the way I feel this is how it is. I'm sure given some time to think about it... everything will be fine," he said, finally relaxing into his boyfriend.

 

"Whatever you want, okay?" Willis shifted around slowly, carefully. He pulled Izzy back against himself and wrapped his arms around him. "After you figure it all out and get used to it and everything... whatever you want to do is okay with me."

 

Izzy looked curiously up at the blonde, swallowing before he murmured, "I'm going to keep it, Willis. I know that."

 

Willis nodded. "I know that, but I mean, like... adoption or whatever. I'm just trying to be supportive."

 

Izzy offered the other boy a weak smile. "Thank you, Willis. But I'm not going to do that, either. I don't want her to go through that. She's staying with us."

 

Willis was silent for a moment, just staring at Izzy. "Sh-She?"

 

"It's a girl," Izzy confirmed quietly with a nod.

 

Now Willis was smiling a huge, proud, happy smile. "A girl? Really? A little baby girl?"

 

The redhead looked confused at Willis' smile at first, but when he spoke, his own graced his face. "Yeah," he said. "I'm sorry I found out without you, but... I was so curious to know."

 

"I don't mind, moé." Willis hugged the boy a bit tighter. "I'd have done the same thing. I'm just happy you told me. She's gonna be all red hair and brown eyes, just like you."

 

Izzy smiled, but glanced up at his boyfriend and said, "I'm sure she'll borrow some features from your side, too, Willis."

 

He laughed. "Tall and awkward? I hope not."

 

Izzy managed a laugh as well, lifting his hands up and placing them on either side of the other boy's cheeks. "She'll be strong and have gorgeous facial features from your side."

 

"Aw, but I like all you're adorable mismatched features," Willis insisted as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. "Maybe some of that dark red hair and my blue eyes. How about that? She'll be small like you, but carry a build like mine."

 

Izzy laughed again, sounding like he was gaining his voice back and wiping his eyes dry. "If only we could negotiate with the genetic roulette. I suppose we'll need to wait and see."

 

"I know one thing for sure..." Willis carefully snuck his hands under the fabric of Izzy's shirts. "She'll be perfect, no matter what."

 

Izzy swallowed just as his stomach grumbled when Willis' hands touched it again. He blushed, shrugging his shoulders up around his ears and laughing meekly before agreeing with a quiet, "Yeah, she will be."

 

The American laughed. "And hungry, too."

 

"Apparently," Izzy said, biting his lower lip as he smiled.

 

Willis kissed Izzy again. "So, what do you two want?"

 

"Dunno," Izzy said, taking the blonde's hand and leading him towards the kitchen. "What do we have around? Something sweet..."

 

"Well, I think it just so happens..." He had Izzy sit at the table before rummaging through the fridge. "Ah-ha!" Willis turned around holding a covered plate. When he took the lid off, the last three pieces of the chocolate cake were revealed. "We have some left over still."

 

"Great!" Izzy chirped, practically salivating over the cake as soon as it was revealed. "Do we still have any of the tempura?"

 

"Deep fried shrimp?" Willis went back into the fridge, pushing things around, until he emerged again with a tin foil covered plate. "I'm always prepared."

 

Izzy grinned widely. "That's why you're the best," he said, offering the blonde a kiss on the cheek as he came back to the table, taking the plate and hastily unwrapping it. Not even bothering to heat the tempura up, he just grabbed one and swiped it through the frosting on one of the slices on cake before he popped it in his mouth.

 

Willis watched him eat with a bit of a scrunched up look on his face. "That baby is gonna come out eating chocolate and strained carrots."

 

"The baby's gonna come out with no teeth," Izzy corrected, brandishing one finger as he nibbled around another piece of frosting-coated tempura. "Formula first, then chocolate and strained carrots."

 

The blonde snickered. "What? No lovely humble bosoms to feed your child with?"

 

"Hopefully not," Izzy snorted as he sucked down the second shrimp. "That's the one thing I don't want," he reminded the other as he rummaged around for another piece of tempura and was soon digging it into the slice so when he pulled it out and popped it in his mouth he actually had some cake too.

 

"Aww..." Willis pouted playfully. "And here I was hoping for a nice little set of A cups to play with. I don't think boobies would really be so bad." He made little grabbing motions with his hands. "More for me to squeeze."

 

Izzy rolled his eyes with a smile as he kept nibbling on his food. "Honestly, Willis," he murmured even as he grinned, having to force a pout to go with his words.

 

Willis sighed. "I guess this will just have to do," he said in giving Izzy's belly a soft poke.

 

Izzy blushed and giggled slightly, though it was muffled since his mouth was full, a bit of icing smeared across his cheek.

 

"Now /that/ is cute." Willis just leaned in to lick the chocolate from Izzy's cheek. And baby or no, this didn't keep Willis from rubbing his large palm sensually over the shape of his boyfriend's stomach.

 

Izzy swallowed and his toes curled when Willis rubbed his stomach. The redhead let out a tiny whine and smiled up at the other boy. "We could finish this inside," he said with a gentle jerk of his head towards the bedroom.

 

"You don't mind?" Willis asked while searching Izzy's face closely. "You aren't gonna be put off by the baby?"

 

"Um... well, it's normal, right?" the redhead responded with a smile. "I mean, it has to be... it's not dangerous, is it?"

 

Willis shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, you're going to enjoy yourself even more." With that, Willis actually managed to scoop Izzy up into his arms, seemingly with ease, and whisked his not so little lover off to the bedroom.

 

Izzy had quickly grabbed the box before Willis picked him up, sucking frosting off his finger as he murmured, "I'm glad you can still pick me up."

 

"What? You think I work out just for fun? I want to be able to lift you up and hold you, no matter what."

 

Izzy laughed gently, smearing icing across his boyfriend's cheek and then wrapping an arm around his neck to lick it off. "Hopefully you can," he murmured against his ear when he reached it.

 

Willis grinned. "You've gotten so frisky." Kicking the door closed with his foot, Willis moved to the bed where he laid Izzy down gently. "Maybe this baby thing really isn't so bad," he said, crouching down between the other's legs and peering up at him over the bump, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Izzy snorted a laugh out when he saw those blue eyes peering at him, and bit his lip as he smiled. "You know you shouldn't base how you feel around it around the sex," he stated, even though he knew it was a joke and was trying to stop himself from laughing.

 

"Oh, because sex is all I ever think about?" Willis returned with his nose now resting on the edge of the curve.

 

"It's what you're most likely thinking about now," Izzy retorted, still smiling embarrassedly.

 

"What if all I want to do it fondle you?" Willis asked while making squeezing gestures with his hands.

 

Izzy blushed, but retained his composure to smartly respond, "Then I'd wonder why we had to come in here."

 

"If that's the case," Willis began with a smirk, "then I would venture to say that /you're/ the one thinking about sex right now."

 

Izzy opened his mouth to respond, but realized that he was caught in his own words. "I guess you found me out," he snickered sheepishly as he grabbed what was left of the first piece of cake and nibbled on it embarrassedly.

 

The blonde laughed. "Well then you finish your little snack there and I'll see what I can do."

 

"Nn, c'mere," he said, inching away from the headboard and motioning for his boyfriend to sit behind him. "Like we did a few months ago... that was nice."

 

"Hm?" Willis crawled up and behind his boyfriend. Once Izzy was situated between his legs, he wrapped his arms around those slender shoulders. "You mean like this?"

 

"Yeah," Izzy said, relaxing back into the blonde's chest and turning his head just slightly to smile up at him. "Remember?"

 

Willis laughed softly. "I always hold you like this, moé."

 

Izzy let out a breath, shaking his head a bit. "Remember a few months back, you brought home a huge box of brownies and we sat on the couch like this?"

 

"Oh!" Willis grinned from ear to ear now. "You mean that. I think we can arrange that again." He reached into the box and broke off a piece of cake, then offering it to Izzy for nibbling on.

 

The redhead smiled. He felt more comfortable this time, having been the one to ask for it. Eyes slid closed and he took small bites out of the cake until all that was left was his boyfriend's sticky fingers, which he then slowly licked clean.

 

Willis just watched quietly, trying to not get too wrapped up too quickly. "You're pretty good at that..." he whispered.

 

Izzy glanced up, now licking the frosting off his own lips. "Am I?" he asked.

 

He nodded a bit dumbly. "Uh-huh..." Willis reached for another piece, presenting it.

 

The redhead smirked a bit, feeling sort of empowered. Usually the best he had to get his boyfriend in the mood was to just lay back and allow the other boy to explore his body. Now, he felt he had something he could actively do, so he slid his eyes shut again and put in the effort to try and make it look good as he delicately ate the second piece and then slid his mouth over the two fingers that had held it, sucking them clean.

 

Willis shifted a bit beneath Izzy, his pants becoming a little less comfortable to sit in. His own tongue came out, licking and curling much like the other's. There was pink on his cheeks and a slightly faster pulse in his chest. "Wow..." the boy mumbled and wasted no time getting another piece of cake out. Willis just couldn't take his blue eyes off Izzy's sexy pink mouth.

 

Izzy could feel his boyfriend shifting, could hear his breath pick up, and could feel his heart against his back, all with his eyes closed. It made him feel like the king of the world. Again he ate the cake modestly and then took the other boy's fingers into his mouth, sucking them dry but this time not reserving himself in being quiet, but rather allowing his tongue and lips to make small, wet noises as he cleaned his boyfriend's fingers of the chocolate flavor he was so addicted to.

 

"Mmn..." Willis suddenly latched his hand over Izzy's belly. His fingers pressed firmly, yet gently. With a loud wet swallow, his drew his wet fingers from Izzy's mouth and reached for more cake. In doing so, Willis realized they were running low and he ventured to wonder what would happen once it was all gone.

 

Izzy's belly quivered as he gasped slightly, taking a deep breath in and pushing the soft flesh against his boyfriend's fingers. His hands suddenly fell on the blonde's hips and the slid down to hold onto his legs, eyes still closed and he panting a little until another piece of cake was pressed against his pink lips and he took Willis' fingers into his mouth again, the sucking sounds louder this time.

 

Willis made some kind of strange choking noise. "Holy shit," he whispered loudly. Suddenly Izzy would find himself on his back with Willis' mouth on his neck and hands grappling with his shirts. The cake box was on the floor, dumped accidentally on its side.

 

Izzy gasped loudly in surprise when he was suddenly pushed onto his back, his face flaring as red as his hair when Willis' hands were touching his skin and taking off his clothing at the same time that his lips attacked the boy's neck. He groaned quietly, his whole body shivering at the sudden sensations, and his arms lifted up and wrapped around the blonde's neck, pulling wrinkles in the back of his shirt.

 

"I can't stand it..." Willis moaned into Izzy's ear. The redhead's lounge pants were thrown onto the floor along with orange boxers. Unfairly clothed, Willis now looked down at his naked lover. He was breathing heavily, trying to swallow his raging heart back down, and clutching the sheets up by Izzy's head. "You look so amazing, you know? I don't know if it's me, the pregnancy, or you just being you, but... Damn..."

 

The redhead's toes curled and he managed a bright smile at the blonde's words. "You mean it?" he breathed back, blushing brightly as he let go of Willis's shirt and instead used his hands to follow his own developing, generous curves. "It makes me feel better when you're obviously enjoying it..."

 

Willis smiled warmly. "I tell you all the time, moé. I love you and adore you no matter what you look like." He leaned down to whisper in Izzy's ear. "I will admit, though..." His hand cupped his lover's underbelly and rubbed gently. "This is a plus."

 

The redhead grinned, feeling his blood rush when the blonde touched him. Again his arms were around Willis' neck, lifting himself up a bit to nip at his boyfriend's ear. "Go on..."

 

"You know I'm not eloquent," Willis insisted. While his one hand was still rubbing Izzy's belly, the other snuck under him and took to squeezing his round buttocks.

 

Izzy groaned quietly, blushing a bit brighter. "Th-that works too..."

 

After a few minutes of fondling, Willis was at his limit. He pushed up on his knees and practically ripped his shirt off. Next went his pants, boxers, and socks. Willis was definitely at the ready. Normally he would prepare Izzy, but if he tried to wait any longer, neither one of them would get to enjoy it. So, crouching down again between his lover's legs, Willis positioned and pushed his was carefully inside. All while his hands were braced against Izzy's plump hips and stomach.

 

"Ah... ahh!" Izzy cried out when the blonde entered so quickly, but he too was feeling the pressure between his legs and knew he couldn't wait much longer, either. His hips shifted against his boyfriend, his eyes squeezing shut from his own movement.

 

"She... She's okay..." Willis moaned, more to himself than Izzy. "She'll be okay..." With that reassurance, Willis took to thrusting in deeper and began the rhythmic rocking back and forth of his pelvis. "S-So good..."

 

Izzy moaned deeply, his hands once more grasping at his lover's shoulders. The feeling seemed to be intensified tenfold, and it was obvious in how he was already making such deep, loud sounds and how his body shook with pleasure the deeper his boyfriend pushed. He was soft and sensitive, and pulled the blonde down to lock him into a kiss to muffle himself.

 

Willis took willingly to the kiss and even plunged his tongue into Izzy's mouth. Now that his knees were giving him good ground, Willis moved his hand up atop the soft belly. He would rub with his warm palms at first, but his fingers were soon kneading the doughy flesh. Squeezing lovingly, pinching playfully... His thumb even made its usual dip into the slightly shallower navel where it wiggled and pushed teasingly.

 

Izzy's mouth broke away when Willis' finger pushed into his navel. His tongue was still intertwined with his lover's, but he had to pull back in order to let out a long moan, his back arching and pressing his soft body up against the toned one that hovered above him. "W-Willis!" he moaned out, his hands tightening on the blonde's shoulders.

 

"Izzy!" It was the only reasonable response he could come up with. Hearing his lover scream his name and push against him was driving him wild. In that moment, Willis wasn't sure which of them was feeling more amazing. But then again it probably didn't matter. Willis would usually only leave his thumb in to play for a second or two, but this time he couldn't bring himself to quit. Whether he enjoyed it too much, or he believed it made Izzy feel too good, he just pushed in deeper. At the same time he gave a powerful thrust of his hips.

 

Izzy's breathing hitched and he threw his head back, listening to his lover's heavy breathing and the squeaking of the protesting bed that he seemed to sink into, since he couldn't even pry open his eyes, the feelings pulsing through his body being too intense. His pale skin began to shine with sweat as he pushed back against Willis, arching upwards and pushing his hips back into those that thrust in.

 

Willis moaned long and hard. It'd been too frikkin long since they did this. "Nng! Nnm! Nnmn! Ngahh!" He thrust in again and again and again. Deeper and harder. Soon his hands had to fall away and brace against the mattress on either side of Izzy's head. Sweat dripped off his face coming to land on Izzy's neck and cheeks. Without his hands in the way, his own toned stomach began to rub against his lover's round belly, also.

 

"Nnaagh! Aahhh!" Izzy's hands came to fist up in the sheets, pulling them up around him as he continued to move against his lover. But the longer the friction continued between him and his lover, the less he could stand it. He was flushed red, sweaty, and the pressure was building up to be too much. In one gasping breath he felt it, crying out his lover's name as he released before falling back in the sheets, panting hard even as he tried to continue to move to help his boyfriend meet his own end, but finding himself feeling too tired and too heavy to do much more than attempt to catch his breath.

 

"R-Re-Relax," Willis groaned out. "D-Don't p-push your-nnhg!-self... I... I got it," he insisted while rocking in and out at a strong, steady pace.

 

Izzy panted heavily, still wanting to do more than just lay there. So even though it took quite a bit of effort now, he arched his back so his soft flesh pressed against his boyfriend's toned stomach, and his hands weakly gripped at the other boy's shoulders so he could pull himself up and suck at Willis' neck.

 

"Iz-Izzy, don't..." Willis tried to get his boyfriend to lay back down and rest, all while keeping up his pace. If he just had another minute...

 

Izzy tried to keep it up, but after a few moments, he let himself fall back into the sheets. His eyes opened just a bit as he again tried to gasp back his breath, chest heaving, though he smiled to see the small mark he'd left on his lover's neck. That was enough for him, letting his hands simply grip the sheets and small noises slip through his lips as his lover finished.

 

Willis could finally let himself go when he saw Izzy relax. When his lover was pushing himself... It put an ache in his chest. "Nnh! Nnhm! Gnahh! Ahh!" With one last good forward thrust of his pelvis, Willis came inside Izzy. The muscles in his body rippled upon release which accompanied with a long deep moan. "Izzy... Oh Izzy..."

 

Izzy let forth one final groan as he felt the warm sensation spread up into his body. His whole body seemed to relax all at once and he was still catching his breath, his skin flushed pink, shiny with sweat, and his stomach heaving. He managed a shaky smile, breathing out, "Th-that was amazing..."

 

The blonde grinned. "Yeah..." His arms started to shake now. Not wanting to fall on Izzy, Willis swiftly pulled out before his limbs quit on him and he collapsed onto his side. "Didn't... Didn't I tell you it would... would be?"

 

Izzy swallowed, offering the blonde a sheepish smile. "S-sorry," he laughed shakily, one hand lifting to land on the crest of his stomach.

 

Willis frowned just slightly. "Why sorry?"

 

"Sorry I took so long to come around," he clarified, his other hand shifting to touch the blonde's face.

 

Now Willis laughed. "Moé, you were right on time." His hand came to rest on top of Izzy's on his stomach. "Trust me."

 

Izzy's smile grew, and he shifted over a bit to press against his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into his chest and closing his eyes. "I love you, Willis," he sighed.

 

Willis wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him in close, kissing his temple. "I love you too, Izzy."

 

Getting Izzy out of the house was now even harder than it had been before. With school over, he saw no reason to go out at all. As much as he told the blonde that he was content with what was happening to him, he still didn't want to show the world. But finally, Willis had wore him down with a promise of a wonderful date night, something they hadn't had in a long while. As they were heading home from the restaurant he'd picked out, Izzy clung to Willis' arm to try and disguise the slight waddle his walking was becoming. "That was great, Willis," he sighed, even as he frowned up at the other boy. "But I feel like such a pig, eating for two like that. I took up two thirds of the bill."

 

Willis just laughed. "Don't be silly, moé. There's nothing wrong with your appetite, and with what the company is paying me these days, you hardly put a dent in my wallet. Besides, tonight is a special night. We're allowed to splurge on things." Willis was making sure to walk slowly, one to enjoy the evening and two so Izzy would have an easier time moving. A slower pace meant a more normal walk. "I'm sure the chef wasn't complaining either. He was so pleased when he came to our table, remember?"

 

"Probably because he knew I'd be making him a lot of money," Izzy murmured, blushing and lifting his shoulders up around his ears a bit. "I'm just glad it's not too much for you to afford to take me out."

 

"You know I enjoy it, and it's been too long anyway." The blonde man smiled down at his shy date. "And didn't you enjoy yourself?"

 

"Yes," Izzy said, nodding his head. "It really was great to go out with you again, Willis. I've missed it. I just... haven't wanted to come out in public lately."

 

Willis nodded too. "I know, and it's okay to feel like that. You know I wouldn't force you if really didn't want to." They came upon an intersection where they would normally cross straight to get home, but Willis turned them off to the right instead.

 

"Where are we going now?" Izzy asked as he followed the blonde, still clinging to his arm.

 

The blonde just shook his head with a smile. "It's a surprise," was all he said.

 

Izzy fell quiet, knowing he couldn't coax the answer out of his boyfriend, but the curious look stayed on his face even as he set his sights back on the sidewalk ahead and focused on trying to make sure his feet went one after the other in a normal walk.

 

Willis chuckled softly. Despite Izzy's efforts, he could still feel the slight side to side of his curved hips as he walked. So adorable. Soon they came upon the techno park. It had been built a few years ago by some art students who had a flare with technology. Small lanterns lined the sidewalk, changing colors and playing joyful little notes when people walked by them. Sparkling fiber optic bushes and iridescent flowers glowed in the dark. At the water fountain, which also displayed a marvelous array of colors, spouts, and music, Willis helped Izzy to sit down on a bench in front of the whimsical water creation. "Remember when we came to the opening of this place?"

 

Izzy let out a thankful breath as he sat down on the bench, and smiled up at the lit up water as it shot up high, towards the night sky. "Yeah, of course. We practically stayed up all night the night before talking about it," he said with a quiet laugh. "And then we were so tired that we nearly didn't get up in time to make it here for the opening."

 

"I always thought about this place being just for us. Like, not ours, but it was made with you and me in mind." Willis grinned at his own fumbling of words. "What I mean is... Technology meeting beauty and joy. That's a lot like us."

 

Izzy smiled at the blonde's words, his hand moving to grasp the other boy's within it, even though his was so small in comparison to Willis' large hand. "Yeah, I think so too."

 

The American smiled and nodded awkwardly. "Which is why I wanted to bring you here for this."

 

Izzy glanced over at the other man, tilting his head to the side a bit. "For what, Willis?"

 

Willis took a deep breath and let it out slowly for confidence. Moving off the bench, he went down on one knee... "Izzy..." reached into the pocket of his brown blazer... "Will you do me the honor..." and opened the small box to reveal a silver band. "Of marrying me?"

 

Izzy felt his breath leave him as soon as he saw the box. He knew what was coming but still wasn't expecting it. His face lit up a brilliant, bright red and he felt his heart hammer in his chest. "Oh Willis," he started, his voice quiet. He leaned down and ran his hand back through blonde hair to touch the back of his neck. "Of course," he said, before taking the other man into a gentle, loving kiss.

 

Willis grinned from ear to ear. He never had any doubts that Izzy would say no, but he was still ecstatic when the boy said yes. Willis pressed back into the kiss eagerly and gratefully. Sure they were just a bit young, but more and more people were getting married at 22 and 23, and honestly, he couldn't think of a better time to go through with it. They were starting a family after all.

 

Izzy pulled back from the kiss after a few moments, still holding the back of his neck, smiling widely and the blush on his face even more vibrant. He couldn't even think of what to say, he just smiled and butted his forehead against the blonde's.

 

Willis just laughed with a puff of laughter. "You wanna put it on?"

 

"Mhm," Izzy responded, also laughing quietly. He sat upright again and offered his hand.

 

Willis couldn't believe his hands were actually shaking as he took the ring from its box and slid it onto Izzy's finger. He was just so excited. "Wow, perfect fit. How lucky is that, huh?"

 

"Everything you do is perfect, Willis," Izzy sighed, smiling at the blonde. "Of course it fits."

 

"The papers are all ready at home. We can sign them in the morning. You can even take my name if you want, but you don't have to." Willis' hands came to hold Izzy's belly. "And I'll have paternal rights to her, as well. No one is going to tell me she isn't mine just because some line doesn't have my name on it. If that's what they call proof, fine, but my blood in her veins is all I need."

 

Izzy smiled, putting his hands over Willis'. "That sounds perfect to me. I'm not sure what I want to do about names... but I would like her to have both of ours if we don't end up with the same one."

 

Willis nodded, still smiling. "I know Hawkins sounds really boring next to Izumi. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't take it."

 

"That's not it," Izzy said with a laugh, shaking his head. "If anything, I'd like to have both names too."

 

"You mean like a hyphenation?"

 

"Yes," Izzy said with a nod. "I think it'd be nice to have both names."

 

Blue eyes looked down at the ring. "Koushiro Izumi-Hawkins."

 

"How does it sound?" Izzy asked.

 

Willis looked back up at his fiancé and smiled. "Perfect."

 

Izzy smiled back, leaning down and kissing the blonde once more. "Then that'll be my name."

 

The blonde couldn't get Izzy out of the house again until Willis' birthday rolled around. It was then that Izzy insisted two things. One, that they go out, and two, that he pay. He hadn't felt so good about always letting his boyfriend pay for his big appetite, so no matter how much his boyfriend tried to convince Izzy to let him pay, Izzy insisted on paying because it was his now fiancé's birthday. Once that was resolved, the evening was peaceful and enjoyable. They had had dinner a bit early, so it was just getting dark as they headed back home, Izzy feeling tired despite the early hour and resting his head on Willis' shoulder as they walked.

 

The birthday dinner had been perfect. Izzy seemed to try and eat less since he was paying, but Willis would have none of that. The blonde had told the waiter it was his birthday and a big dessert was brought out to them on the house. He knew his lover couldn't resist that. "Moé, is so sleepy," Willis cooed as he brushed one finger under a brown eye. He noticed that Izzy got tired a bit more often, but being six months pregnant would probably wear anybody out. So his hand came to touch the round belly partially concealed under a t-shirt and a nice button down. "You make mama work too hard."

 

Izzy laughed gently, though a yawn broke his giggles apart. "That she does," he agreed with a tired nod, his hand coming to grasp the blonde's free one. "It'll be worth it, though," he added through another yawn. After Willis' proposal, Izzy had suddenly become far more accepting of the pregnancy, like a sort of security blanket had been thrown over him with the ring on his finger that had removed all of his doubts.

 

"More than worth it," Willis agreed, even though he wasn't the one doing all the work. There was the promise of a hot couple's bath followed by a snuggle-fest as they approached the apartment. Willis slipped the key into the lock, kissing Izzy's temple, and opened the door. "SURPRISE!"

 

The eruption of voices nearly made his heart stop. Blue eyes went wide as saucers when he saw all the other chosen children in the living room. "Wha...?"

 

"You guys have been cooped up for so long!" Taichi said first, beaming. "Kari remembered it was your birthday so we thought we'd throw you a little surprise party!"

 

Izzy's eyes went wide as soon as the lights clicked on and brown eyes saw all of the other kids. At once he jumped and tried to hide behind Willis as best as he could. "Oh man..." he breathed from behind him.

 

Willis laughed nervously and put his hands up. "This is so great, but you guys really shouldn't have."

 

"We wanted to!" Sora insisted. "We know how caught up you two can get in work, school, and tech stuff. So we thought a fun party would be a nice break."

 

"I totally agree," Willis began, "it's just... Izzy and I already celebrated at dinner, and... He's kind of tired right now. Had a cold..."

 

Taichi just shook his head, grinning. "Nonsense!" The brunette approached them and started pulling Willis inside. "We got lost of food and big cake and everything!"

 

Izzy shuffled after his fiancé and as soon as they were near the bedroom door, he opened it up and closed it quickly behind him.

 

All eyes went towards the door when it shut rather loudly. "What's wrong with him?" Davis asked, trotting over to the door to go and open it.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't," Yolei said with a frown. "If he's tired, leave him alone."

 

"Stop!" Willis suddenly shouted. Without even thinking, he ran forward, grabbed Davis by the collar, and yanked him back. "Leave him alone!" he said, now guarding the bedroom door. Everyone cast strange looks at the blonde. Weird much?

 

"Willis..." Sora said quietly. "Don't you think that was a bit much?" she asked and glanced at where Ken was fretting over a coughing, sputtering Davis.

 

Blue eyes looked around at everybody. "You... You should go..."

 

"He almost strangled me..." Davis was coughing over-dramatically.

 

"Is something wrong?" Kari asked worriedly. "What's this all about, Willis?"

 

"Nothing," Willis snapped.

 

Taichi frowned. "Don't get so defensive. We didn't do anything wrong."

 

"You broke into my house!" Willis had no idea where this protective anger was coming from. Never in his life had he felt like this. "I think there's something wrong with that!"

 

"We've come over dozens of times when you weren't home!" Taichi argued. "You always said it was cool and that we could wait around until you got home. How is this any different?"

 

"Because now we're treading on sacred ground," Cody said, his calm voice breaking through the thick air.

 

Suddenly, the door cracked open a bit from behind Willis. "Please don't fight about this, guys," Izzy was suddenly pleading. The door creaked open a little bit more, but only as much as it could until it touched Willis. "Maybe we should explain, Willis..."

 

The tall man spun on his heels, eyes wide as he looked through the sliver of the open door. "Izzy, no, I'm not going to put you through that. With strangers is one thing. Strangers don't know the difference, but... they will. I know you, moé. You don't want to do this."

 

"But I don't want to keep a secret or cause unneeded fighting..." Izzy said quietly.

 

Willis stepped closer to the door so he could whisper to the redhead. "It won't be a secret forever. We'll tell them after she's born. That way you won't have to be embarrassed. We won't fight anymore, either. I promise. I'll just send them home, okay? They'll leave, and you and I will finish our evening together."

 

"But they came to surprise you, Willis. They went through a lot of trouble," Izzy whispered back, frowning a bit against the door. "Let's just tell them. I don't want to ruin your night or their hard work."

 

He smiled weakly. "You... You're tired, Izzy. I'll have other birthdays. Go back in the bedroom."

 

"But Willis..." Izzy whined back, leaning against the door a little.

 

"They won't understand..."

 

TK watched Willis at the bedroom door and then looked around at the others. "Maybe we should go."

 

"Yeah," Kari agreed with a small nod. "Obviously we came at a bad time." She then turned to her brother, who she had hoped had calmed down, trying to give him the signal to start leading them out with her eyes.

 

"They'll never understand if we don't tell them," Izzy responded. "I know it'll be embarrassing, but I don't want to destroy friendships over something we should all be happy about... right?"

 

Willis stared at Izzy for a long time. Eventually he heard feet shuffling as their friends moved toward the front door. He swallowed. "Wait... Everyone wait!"

 

Izzy creaked the door open a bit more, and the group stopped, looking over their shoulders before turning around. When the redhead edged out into the hallway, it was Yamato who first reacted, though he only put his hand over his mouth, and was soon followed as Yolei grabbed her glasses off of her face and wiped them off on her skirt before putting them back on with a confused expression.

 

In classic Taichi fashion, he was the first to open his mouth and speak idiot words. "Geez, Izzy, way to let yourself go. I knew nerds got fat, but geeks? Maybe you should skip the birthday cake this time."

 

At once, Yamato's hand was moved to smack his boyfriend across the back of the head. "Taichi," he hissed. Izzy turned red and looked down at his feet, though he couldn't see them, which just made his bite back a sad sound.

 

Only the smack wasn't good enough. With teeth clenched, Willis punched Taichi clear across the face. "You take that back!"

 

"What'd I do?" Taichi said now that his entire head was throbbing.

 

Being the Zen child he always was, it was Cody who stepped forward out of the slowly mounting chaos. He approached the redhead who still managed to be taller than him. Seemed being the smallest was Cody's fate. Very calmly and wisely, he placed a hand on Izzy's stomach. "Sacred ground," he said again, green eyes soft yet intense.

 

"Guys, please!" Izzy cried. The fighting was the very thing he was trying to avoid. When Cody approached, he bit his lip nervously, but the boy seemed to understand, somehow, what was going on. It helped Izzy to calm himself and say, "Willis, explain with words, not fists!"

 

"But he can't talk to you like that!" Willis growled with the front of Taichi's shirt in his fist.

 

"All right! All right! I'm sorry!" the brunet finally admitted. "You're way too sensitive about this."

 

Cody turned to look at them. "Willis is like the tiger. He has to protect that which cannot defend itself yet. Hostile trespassers are not welcome."

 

Tai's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What the heck does that even mean?"

 

"It means he's having a baby," Willis breathed.

 

"Baby?" Davis asked, looking perplexed. "But how?"

 

"I know it's a difficult concept to understand and we didn't believe it ourselves at first," Izzy said, trying to explain in the most logical and straightforward way he could. "But by some sort of phenomenon... Willis and I are expecting." The explanation was met by silence at first, which hung in the air rather heavily.

 

Until Kari managed a smile and said, "Oh, w-well, congratulations then!"

 

Joe adjusted his glasses while smile strangely, though not in a bad way. "Maybe we'll let you practice with ours," he said in glancing at Mimi, his now wife. "We've been looking for sitters we know more personally and can trust."

 

"Hey! I'm great with Yuta!" Tai protested.

 

Joe laughed a tad nervously. "No offense, Taichi, but Yuta always seems slightly overwhelmed when we come pick him up."

 

"This is so great!" Ken chimed. Given his history, he was more accustomed to the unexplained. "You guys are so lucky. I tell Daisuke all the time that I wish we could have kids." He latched onto his boyfriend's arm. "Don't I?"

 

"Yes," Davis answered, his eyes at once rolling upwards because he'd heard this a million times. But then he got a smirk on his face and said, "Hey, apparently if we just keep trying, we may get lucky," he said. Then arose a laugh from Izzy, and once he was laughing, it seemed as if it was safe for others to laugh and he was joined by a few of the others.

 

Willis was the only one who seemed to be having a hard time. All he did was stand there looking at the others oddly.

 

"So do you know what it is yet?" Sora asked curiously.

 

TK nodded and added, "What about names?"

 

Joe fixed his glasses again; something he always did when thinking. "Have you even been seeing a doctor?"

 

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Taichi waved his hand. "Can I be the godfather?"

 

"A girl, no idea, yes, and I'll think about it," Izzy said with a small smile. He then gestured into the living room. "Go on you guys, get situated again." When the group was bustling past him, he went over to his fiancé and took his hand gently. "Something wrong?" he asked quietly.

 

"I..." His nose wrinkled. "I dunno..."

 

Izzy tilted his head, frowning gently. "Don't be so mad over what Taichi said. You know he talks before he thinks sometimes."

 

Willis shook his head. "It's not that. I just... I feel funny."

 

"Funny?" Izzy asked, still looking confused. "Funny how?"

 

Willis shrugged. "I dunno. I never felt it before, but..." He frowned. "I don't like it."

 

"Do you feel sick?" Izzy asked.

 

"No, it's not in my stomach. It's in my chest and... my head, I think." Willis just continued to frown and stare at the floor. "Like a hard spot that's all hot and makes me want to fight."

 

Izzy didn't really understand what the other man was talking about, but gestured towards the door with one hand as he said, "Maybe you should cool off for a moment, Willis. Come back in when you feel better, okay?"

 

He just nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, okay," he agreed and went to close himself in the bedroom until he was ready to come back out.

 

Izzy frowned a bit, but he knew it was better if Willis relaxed and cleared his mind for a moment. In the mean time, Izzy shuffled back into the living room to talk to his friends and hopefully entertain them into not asking where Willis had gone until the blonde was ready to join the party.

 

Taichi beamed. "Where's the birthday boy?" No such luck.

 

"He's just doing a few things," Izzy said with a bit of a laugh to cover his disappointed sigh at his own plan's failure before it even began. "He'll be back in in a bit," he said, moving to sit on the couch.

 

"Does she kick yet?" Sora asked as she came to sit beside him.

 

"Yeah," Izzy said with a nod. "That's sort of how I found out," he added with a nervous chuckle, scratching at the back of his neck. "Otherwise I wouldn't have gone to the doctor and found out."

 

She lifted her hand. "Can I feel?"

 

"U-uh, sure, I guess so," Izzy said with a nod. He took her hand and guided it to where he was feeling gentle rolling sensations and pressed it in slightly. "Feel that?"

 

She had to concentrate for a second, but then Sora's face lit up. "I do! Oh my gosh, that's so amazing!"

 

"I want to feel!" chimed Ken and took the spot on the other side of Izzy. "My turn. My turn." Sora moved her hand so Ken could put his down. Indigo eyes brightened when he felt the movements. "I'm so jealous," the boy admitted.

 

"I'd tell you how to do it if I knew myself," Izzy said. "After this is over with I'm going to attempt to try and figure out how it happened. It could be revolutionary!"

 

Joe was sitting on the love seat across the way with Mimi. His arms were crossed over his chest as he nodded. "It could easily be a new form of hermaphrodites. I'd be honored if you allowed me to be your medical consultant on the matter."

 

"Do you think so?" Izzy asked, sounding intrigued. "I think I would like to look into that with you, Joe... b-but like I said, after the fact."

 

The doctor nodded. "Of course. I know how special a new family can be," he said in putting his arm around Mimi's shoulders. "When you're ready, just call me up."

 

"What did the Digimon say when you told them?" TK asked.

 

Izzy rubbed at his arm a bit, and said, "Well, Lopmon and Terriermon were really excited. They're really enjoying the idea of a baby around the house."

 

TK titled his head. "And Tentomon?"

 

Izzy frowned, then shrugged his shoulders. "He hasn't said anything."

 

"That's weird. How's he been acting?"

 

"I just don't think he's so thrilled about having my attention divided again," Izzy said, trying to come up with something, anything than trying to explain the truth. That was one thing he wasn't ready to share.

 

Sora smiled gently. "I'm sure he'll come around."

 

After another hour or so of chatting and eating snacks, Cody stood up from his seat. "I believe we should go now," he said.

 

Taichi looked up from his spot on the floor with a frown. "Aw man, why? We're having a good time."

 

"The tiger is too restless," was all the boy would say.

 

Izzy sighed, and nodded his head. "Thanks for putting this together, you guys. I guess this was just a bit too much," he said with a small smile. "Maybe we'll have a party again once this is all over and done with," he said, as he stood up.

 

"Well there's going to be another party even before the baby is born," insisted Sora.

 

"Huh? Oh!" Izzy smiled gently. "That'd be nice, yeah."

 

"Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and I will handle everything. Won't we, girls?"

 

"Yup!" Mimi squealed. "This is gonna be fun!" "I'd be glad to help," Kari added with a nod. "Sure!" Yolei added, smiling gently.

 

Joe touched Mimi's shoulder. "Mimi, dear, we really should get going. I told the sitter we would be home by 11:00."

 

"Yeah, and I have work in the morning," TK added as he stood and stretched.

 

Taichi shrugged. "You all can go, but I'm staying here. There's too much food left and the night is young, right Yamato?"

 

"We were asked to leave, Taichi," Yamato sighed. "Take some of the food we brought in a plastic container if you must, but we should go too."

 

Taichi groaned. "Fine." But not without packing up as much food as he could, not realizing that with Izzy's cravings, it would all be gone in a day or two. The guests trickled out one after the other, wishing well, congratulating, and giving their regards for a happy birthday. When it seemed like everyone had gone, Cody was still there, standing quietly in the living room.

 

Izzy turned around and was surprised when he saw that Cody was left. "Is something wrong, Cody?" the redhead asked.

 

"That is relevant," he replied. "I can feel things in your home. Things you might want to know."

 

Izzy frowned a bit, walking towards the younger boy. "Like what?"

 

"Willis, for one," he began. "How does he treat you?"

 

"Fine," Izzy said, almost touching his belly when he was asked but forcing his arms to stay at his side. "Great, actually. Why?"

 

Cody nodded. "I'm afraid we violated his territory by coming here. It's only natural. Males of all kind have the innate need to protect their mates and offspring. Willis is just more externally active about it. I could tell clearly from his stance in front of the door. He was like the tiger, crouched with his teeth bared and claws out. He has to defend what is precious to him. So do not reprimand his behavior tonight."

 

"I wasn't planning to... though I did wish he didn't punch Taichi," the redhead sighed, pulling at his hair a bit. "I don't know why he'd feel defensive around you guys, though. You're our friends, it doesn't make sense."

 

Green eyes just gazed thoughtfully upon the redhead. "Has Willis ever been taken advantage of?"

 

"What?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like... like how?"

 

Cody shrugged slightly. "People using him for their own gain. Taking from him. Breaking his trust."

 

"I suppose... he comes from a privileged family, so people would get to know him for that," Izzy said, scratching at his chin. "Do you think that's why he's protective?"

 

Cody nodded. "Where his family's wealth used to be the precious thing people took from him, after becoming false friends with him, all of that has shifted. Willis is very well aware that we would never take advantage of him, but he is subconsciously unwilling to expose you to us. He probably has a fear of history repeating itself. He does not want to share that which is precious because he does not want to lose it."

 

"I see..." Izzy said, looking towards the closed bedroom door and then nodding his head. "It all makes sense now." He then glanced at Cody, the second bearer of Knowledge, and managed a smile. "Your insight is always impressive, Cody."

 

Cody gave a humble bow of his head. "A gift from my father and trained well by my grandfather. One more thing."

 

"And what is that?"

 

"You should talk to Tentomon."

 

"Oh..." Izzy looked down and then back up. "You think so? I think he's still upset. I don't know if he'll want to talk."

 

The boy stepped forward and his hand found place on Izzy's belly once more. "Tentomon knows where she came from."

 

"H-he does?" Izzy asked. "Wh- how?"

 

Cody shook his head. "I don't know the answer to those questions, but Izzy, you must speak to him. If you truly wish to know where she came from, then you need to talk to Tentomon. I can feel it. That's all."

 

"Alright," Izzy said, nodding his head. "I'll... do that then. Thank you, Cody."

 

Another bow of his head. "She will be hard, but you will survive." That was the last thing Cody said before taking his own leave for the night.

 

Izzy just shook his head slightly and smiled. Cody always amazed him. He moved slowly around the living room, cleaning up and putting away the food that Taichi had left him. He then headed towards the bedroom and opened the door a bit. "Willis?" he asked as he edged inside, closing the door behind him.

 

"Did everyone leave?" Willis asked from where he sat on his side of the bed at the edge.

 

"Yeah," Izzy said with a nod, coming to sit beside his fiancé. "They've all gone."

 

"I'm sorry," he said, not being able to look at the other man. "I didn't make things any easier."

 

"It's okay, Willis," Izzy said, lifting up his hand and letting it rest gently on the back of Willis'. "We still took a big step today."

 

"I know but... I feel mad at everybody now," Willis admitted.

 

"Why?" Izzy asked, as he took the blonde's hand completely. "They were so good about it."

 

"I remember in the third grade, my dad bought me this really cool new yo-yo. It would come back up even if you didn't snap it right, and it would light up while spinning. I brought it in for Show and Tell, right? Everyone thought I was so lucky." Willis squeezed Izzy's hand. "But then my teacher made me pass it around the room so the other kids could look at it. I didn't want to at first. It was my yo-yo and really special. She said I would get it back, only I never did..."

 

"I understand... But Willis..." Izzy said quietly, picking up the other man's hand and placing it gently on top of his stomach. "We're not yo-yos. We're not objects. No one can steal us away from you."

 

Willis looked at his hand on Izzy's stomach, and then finally up at Izzy. "I'm scared of you going away. We went through too much leaving each other as kids. Maybe I'm selfish, yeah, but every minute you spend with someone else is time we're not together. Plus, I don't want you getting hurt."

 

Izzy smiled a bit sadly. He knew it was hard for Willis to let go. Usually when he hung out with friends, it was when Willis was working, so he could be waiting for the other man when he got home. That way they could spend every minute together. But, "You know when she's born, she's going to take away from a lot of our time together. Now is a good time to practice, Willis. I want you to be a part of our group of friends, too."

 

"But we'll be taking care of the baby together. You won't have to go away to take care of her," Willis insisted. "Besides..." He looked down at the floor. "I don't have much luck with friends."

 

"Come on, Willis," Izzy said, frowning a bit. "You know these guys aren't like other kids. But you need to give them a chance."

 

Blue eyes glanced at the redhead. "You won't go away?"

 

"Of course not," Izzy said, managing a smile again. "Just because I want to spend time with my friends doesn't mean I want to leave you, Willis."

 

Finally, Willis smiled and nodded. "Okay." Shifting a bit, he laid down with his head in Izzy's lap so the bridge of his nose and his forehead were pressed against the belly. "So what did they say?"

 

"They wanted to know when we found out, her gender... Sora and Ken wanted to feel her kick. And Joe wanted the chance to study me after she's born, to maybe figure out how it worked." He laughed gently, brushing back his fiancé's blonde hair. "Ken will be really happy if we figure it out."

 

Willis laughed too. "I always pictured Ken as that type." He fell quiet and touched Izzy's side. "I'm not comfortable with the 'study you' thing, though. Why not just let it be?"

 

"We could be on the verge of a really major thing, Willis," Izzy murmured. "But the medical study may not even be needed." He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Maybe once she's born, it'll become apparent."

 

Willis moved his head back so he could glance up. "Apparent?"

 

"Maybe we'll figure out how it works when she's born," Izzy explained.

 

"Oh, right." He snuggled back in. "I'd been meaning to ask you about that."

 

"What about it?" Izzy asked.

 

"When you've gone to the doctor, did he notice anything in terms of... you know... ways for her to get out? Or are we looking at surgery here?"

 

"Surgery seems to be the only option," Izzy said quietly. "Unless there's some sort of... other way. It all depends on what's really going on."

 

"What's really going on?" Willis sat up with a slight frown. "Can't the doctor tell? They've got all those machines, right? You'd think they could tell us more."

 

"Even with the machines, this is still a very new occurrence. We're still not sure..." Izzy placed a hand on his stomach. "I want to see if I can find out what made this possible."

 

"How're you gonna do that?" Willis asked with a tilt of his head.

 

"I'm... going to ask Tentomon," Izzy said. "I think I may have an idea of what happened."

 

His whole face scrunched up. "Tentomon? What does Tentomon have to do with any of this?"

 

"A while ago, Tentomon tried to give me new hearts that he got from the Digital World," Izzy explained gently. "Nothing seemed to come of that, but I think something did and we just didn't realize it."

 

"A new what?" At once those large hands were on Izzy. Willis put one on his lover's chest and the other pressed against his back. Feeling. "Is he crazy? Why would he do something like that?"

 

"It's not that sort of heart, Willis," Izzy said, shaking his head. "The hearts from the Digital World instill new traits and feelings within someone. When my heart of curiosity was stolen, I only lost that trait, not my actual heart."

 

Willis sighed in relief. "So..." One hand slid down to touch the front of Izzy's belly. "You think Tentomon did this? What does that mean? Is she even mine, then?"

 

"Of course she's yours," Izzy said. "I don't think... it would work otherwise. I think what he did was just provided me with the ability to conceive. I don't believe he did it on purpose, though."

 

"Wow... I guess we kind of owe him," Willis said quietly. "This might have been an accident on his part, but damn if it didn't turn out amazing."

 

Izzy nodded slightly. "Yeah, I suppose we do. Though I wish it hadn't come about as such a surprise," he said. "But, if I'm right and one of those hearts is the key to how this occurred, then figuring out which one it was is the key to being able to share this knowledge with others. That's why I need to talk to him."

 

The blonde offered up a smile. "Can it wait?"

 

Izzy laughed gently and nodded. "Yeah, it can wait."

 

The smile turned into a grin. "Good, because someone still owes me a birthday bath."

 

Izzy closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. "That sounds great," he said.

 

Though Willis' birthday had been something of a mess, Izzy had at least been glad to see that in the end, his fiancé was happy. The talk he'd had with the blonde was lingering in the back of his mind, however. He wanted to talk to Tentomon, to figure out what exactly the Digimon had done. He had most of the pieces to this puzzle laid out in his mind, but one part still eluded him. One day, when Willis was off at work and Terriermon and Lopmon were asleep, he went searching through the apartment to try and find his Digimon.

 

Tentomon was settled in his favorite spot, the tall house plant, where the sun was shining to keep him warm and a book propped up in front of him. The red insect had been trying his best to avoid Izzy these past few months outside of dinner and conversation. Things had become quite awkward with baby and all, especially since Tentomon knew exactly where it came from. Afraid of letting his story slip, Tentomon had avoided all contact with the unborn life. Not even allowing himself to feel it kick when Izzy told the twins about the exciting movement.

 

Izzy knew to check this spot first, so it wasn't long before he was standing across the room from his Digimon. Taking a breath, he gathered up his resolve and boldly approached the Digimon, looking up at him from the ground. "Tentomon," he said simply, just to get his attention and make his presence known.

 

Big green eyes looked up from his reading. "O-Oh, Izzy. I... I didn't see you there." Tentomon's antenna twitched nervously. "Do you need something?"

 

"I want to talk to you about something," Izzy said quietly. He hadn't been ignorant to his Digimon's deliberate avoidance of him, and it showed in just a tiny twinge of hurt in his voice. "Will you come down here and talk to me?"

 

Tentomon could never refuse a request from Izzy, especially when he heard that tremor in the boy's voice. "Of course." Tucking the book against a branch, Tentomon opened his wings and buzzed down to meet his partner. "What do you want to talk about?"

 

"I want to talk about those hearts you brought here from the Digital World," Izzy said, getting straight to the point.

 

Tentomon flinched inside his shell. "Why would you want to talk about that? They didn't even work."

 

"I'm pretty sure we both know that they did, Tentomon," Izzy said quietly, his hand idly touching the side of his belly. "And I think it'd be fairly clear if I only knew which hearts exactly you put into me."

 

"Oh, I don't think I could even remember after all this time," Tentomon insisted with a wave of his claw.

 

"Tentomon," Izzy said simply with a frown. "I know when you're not telling the truth."

 

The red insect Digimon sighed. "I... I gave you a Heart of Compassion," he admitted.

 

"Is that it?" Izzy asked, tilting his head a bit.

 

"That depends," Tentomon replied sheepishly. "Is it working right now?"

 

"I believe so," Izzy said with his own meek grin. "Tentomon... I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know."

 

Tentomon nodded slowly. "There was also a Heart of New Beginnings. I thought it would... How should I put this... Reset your feelings to a blank default. That way I could get you to develop new love for me instead of Willis. Only it didn't work like I thought it would."

 

"New Beginnings..." Izzy couldn't help a quiet laugh as he thought about it. "Well... it's pretty clear what it really does, then, isn't it? This makes a lot more sense now. Though..." Again he laughed. "That still isn't saying much."

 

Tentomon offered a shrug. "That's all I can tell you, Izzy. I'm sorry."

 

"Well, it answered my question," Izzy said. "And... Tentomon..." He went to go crouch down to get on his Digimon's level, but he found it was pretty much impossible without risking not being able to get back up easily. So with a sigh he just took Tentomon's claw into his hands. "I'd really like for you to be part of this. I know it must be awkward for you, but... I really do want you to be involved."

 

Tentomon looked away sadly. "I don't know how much good I would be, Izzy. I can't hold a baby, or feed it, or change it. I can't help you get around. I can't cook. I can't clean. I'll probably scare the baby if anything else."

 

"That's not what I mean," Izzy said, shaking his head. "You don't have to help out, and if she's scared of you at first, there's nothing we can do about that. All I want is for you to be there when she's born, instead of hiding from me. I just want your support... even if is only moral."

 

He was silent for a few moments, but Tentomon finally nodded. "All right, I can do that, Izzy. And... Even if you aren't mad or regret any of this happening... I am sorry."

 

"Apology accepted, Tentomon," Izzy said, finally smiling. "And besides," he said as he let go of the Digimon's claw. "I don't think she'll be afraid of you."

 

"Well, I'm not exactly cute and cuddly like Terriermon and Lopmon."

 

"Yeah, but if she's anything like me, she'll think you're pretty cool looking. Maybe when she gets to be a toddler, at least."

 

Tentomon nodded. "How much longer do you have left, Izzy?"

 

"Not long at all," Izzy said, ghosting his hand under his belly. "A few months, I think... my memory's been getting poor lately," he added with a sigh.

 

"I'm sure Willis is keeping track too, right?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure he is," Izzy said with a nod.

 

"He... Likes to touch you a lot," Tentomon mentioned, though it was hard not to observe on a daily basis.

 

Izzy blushed just a bit, but nodded matter-of-factly. "Yeah, he does."

 

"Does that bother you?"

 

"No, not really," Izzy said, shaking his head. "He's just a physical person... it's not a problem."

 

Tentomon nodded. "I think most people would have boundary issues with him. I also thought, well... Maybe you wouldn't want him so close with the baby inside you now."

 

"That doesn't bother me, Tentomon," Izzy said with a shake of his head. "It's only natural for him to want to be close to her, after all."

 

"Can she get hurt inside you?"

 

"She could... but he's not rough at all."

 

"I see..." Tentomon nodded. "And you're being careful, right? I mean... I know you are, but... You are being careful?"

 

"Yes, Tentomon," Izzy said, with an amused smile at his Digimon's concern. "I'm being careful."

 

"Are you eating enough? Getting enough sleep?"

 

"I lose sleep sometimes, but... I'm sure I'm getting enough to eat," he said with an embarrassed cough.

 

"Maybe you should take a nap," Tentomon suggested worriedly. "Sleep makes you grow, right? What if she doesn't get big enough because you keep missing sleep?"

 

"It's no where near that bad," Izzy said, waving his hands. "When I went to the doctor, he said she was doing okay."

 

Yellow antenna twitched. "Well how does he know?"

 

"He does tests, Tentomon," Izzy said. "He can tell by looking inside me with a machine and testing my blood and a few other things."

 

His wings buzzed in alarm. "Does the machine hurt you, Izzy?"

 

"No, not at all, Tentomon," Izzy responded. "It just looks inside, it doesn't hurt me or the baby at all."

 

"An x-ray? Izzy, you know that stuff is poisonous for infants! This doctor doesn't sound like he knows what he's doing."

 

"It's not an x-ray, Tentomon, it's different," Izzy said with a smile. "It's very common practice. Almost every expecting mother goes to get a few of these tests done to see how the baby is doing."

 

Tentomon clicked his claws together. "Well what does he do, then?"

 

"It uses an ultrasound echo. Using that frequency, a black and white image is created that is roughly the image of what's going on," he explained to the best of his knowledge.

 

"I see..." Tentomon nodded. "So is that what the picture on the fridge is, then?"

 

"Yep, that's it," Izzy said with a nod. "That's the picture of her that I brought home the first time I went."

 

His wings buzzed. "Fascinating..."

 

"It's something I hadn't ever expected to learn about," Izzy added with a sheepish smile. "But even knowledge that isn't intentionally sought is valuable."

 

"That's why you bear its crest," Tentomon pointed out.

 

"I suppose it is," Izzy said, grinning. "You showed me that."

 

"How did I do that, Izzy?"

 

"Don't you remember?" Izzy asked. "When we were trapped in Vademon's dimension?"

 

"Oh! I didn't do anything special," Tentomon insisted. "I only did what I knew needed to be done to help you."

 

"But it was because of that that I came to really value my thirst for knowledge. I stopped taking it for granted when you showed me how it could be snatched away, but also why I shouldn't relinquish it to anybody."

 

"You should never relinquish any part of yourself to anybody," Tentomon said. "Your knowledge isn't the only thing precious about you, Izzy. You must know that."

 

"Yes, I know that... but it was that revelation that was the first part of teaching me that lesson."

 

Tentomon smiled in his own way. "Well, I'm glad I was part of you learning it."

 

"You're one of the most important people in my life, Tentomon," Izzy said, leaning down as much as he could, which was just enough to kiss his Digimon's forehead. "And that's why I need you involved in it again... okay?"

 

The red insect blushed slightly, but he nodded. "Of course, Izzy. I'll always be in your life."

 

Saturday was a day off for Willis. He'd spent the morning making a big breakfast of chocolate milk, bacon, and cinnamon rolls with lots of icing for Izzy. Then he played with Lopmon and Terriermon, but most of their attention was put into using their big floppy ears to listen inside Izzy's stomach. Eventually he got them playing with a ball and a few hours later the little Digimon were asleep in their basket. Willis had helped Izzy to the couch where the redhead was settled in his lap. The blonde was reading a new book he'd bought, DadLabs Guide to Fatherhood, knowing he needed to be on top of all this baby stuff as he could be. His Japanese lover was over seven months pregnant and it showed. Willis still loved every inch of Izzy, though, which was why his hand was moving gently over the other boy's belly while he read.

 

Izzy had tried to bring his laptop with him, but it just didn't work. He tried to set it on his legs while he leaned back against his lover, but found that the keyboard was totally obstructed. And trying to lie on his stomach was of course out of the question, so all he was doing was looking up at the back of Willis' book, occasionally closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of the blond rubbing his stomach. But, as a boy who likes to constantly tinker with things or work on things, just laying there proved to be boring. And yet he couldn't bother himself to get up and set up a game system or find himself his own book or even just turn on the television, since Willis' breakfast had left him feeling very full and as a result, also quite lazy. Eventually, he just tilted his head back to see if he could peer at the text a bit.

 

"Ah-ah-aaah," Willis sang, his blue eyes having caught Izzy trying to read his book. "This is for daddies only," he teased and pulled the book from his lover's sight.

 

Izzy gave a bit of a pout. "Technically, I'm going to be a father too," he murmured, as he reached his hand up to try and make a grab at the book, though Willis' arms proved to be far too long for him to even stand a chance without sitting up, which he certainly was not about to do.

 

"Nooo, you are a mommy," Willis said with a smile and tapped Izzy gently on the nose with one finger.

 

Izzy's pout grew as he relinquished his fruitless grab at the book and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to be a male parent, so I think I'd be a father. Regardless of the fact that I'm the one... with child."

 

Willis just continued to grin. His hand slipped beneath Izzy's shirt to rub bare skin. "This belly says otherwise," he said and poked the recently rounded out bellybutton. "The bun is almost done baking," he teased again lovingly.

 

Izzy gasped quietly, his face heating up a little. "D-don't push the oven's buttons while it's still working," he said with a nervous laugh as he now went to try and grab his fiancé's hand.

 

Willis laughed in return. "But then the oven makes lots of cute noises," he insisted and rubbed with one finger.

 

Izzy squirmed a bit, his ankles crossing. "Willis..." he whined quietly as his blush grew.

 

"Yeah, just like that," he said with an even bigger grin. The book was put down so Willis could put both his hands to work. Using finely trimmed nails, he began to gently scratch Izzy's underbelly.

 

Izzy inhaled sharply and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as his hands came to grip at his fiancé's legs on either side of him. "I didn't think it was possible for me to get more sensitive than I was a couple of months ago," he breathed.

 

Blue eyes softened while still retaining a gleam of lust. "I know what you like, moé, and I know how to give it to you."

 

"Y-yeah, yes you do," Izzy said, opening his eyes to look up into Willis'. He shifted up a bit, laying back against the other boy's chest rather than his stomach so that he could kiss up under Willis' jaw.

 

Willis leaned his head down a bit so Izzy could reach better. "Are you going to miss it?" he asked softly, his fingertips pressing against the pillowy flesh.

 

"Mn... What do you mean?" he asked quietly, reaching his arms back to wrap them around Willis' neck.

 

"Feeling like this," he clarified. "Having this adorable belly and all the sensations it gives you."

 

"I'm not going to miss not being able to wear any of my clothes..." Izzy started with a meek smile. "But yeah... I suppose I will miss feeling like this."

 

"I have been thinking though..."

 

"Hm? About what?" Izzy asked, blinking up at the blond curiously.

 

"If we like having this one, and do a good job with her, do you think we could..." Willis looked away and then back at Izzy. "Do you think we might be able to have another one?"

 

"Another one?" Izzy asked surprised. He wasn't expecting that. This whole thing had come as such a surprise that trying to do it on purpose hadn't even crossed his mind. "Well..." he started, sounding unsure. "I'm still not totally sure how this will work out... And we might have to go back into the Digital World to get another heart..."

 

"Well... That's what I mean. I don't know if we'd want another baby, and we might even wait a few years before doing it again, but... I wonder if we even could." The rubbing turned gentle now instead of so sensual. "Would you be sad if we couldn't?"

 

"It would be unfortunate if we didn't even have the option of trying again," Izzy said with a small nod. "But... like you said, we don't even know if we'll want another." He laughed quietly before he murmured, "She might be too much of a handful on her own."

 

Willis nodded. "She might be, yeah... I just kinda always wanted a big family, you know? Three kids, maybe four. Sure gay couples can adopt, but we're getting to do something really, really special." He sighed gently. "I've just never been happier."

 

Izzy smiled fondly as he heard his fiancé's words. It was all so sweet of Willis to say. It always made Izzy feel better when the blond talked about how excited he was. The redhead lifted himself up a little bit to again kiss his lover's jaw. "We'll figure that out when we come to that part of our lives, then. For now, we really need to focus on just her."

 

"I'll focus on you until she gets here," Willis said with a renewed smile and began massaging Izzy's sensitive shape again.

 

Izzy's toes curled and he gasped a bit at the sudden, unexpected rekindling of Willis' attention. "Th-that's fine with me," he laughed quietly, biting his lip as he smiled.

 

He loved it. "You ever get the feeling we were meant for each other?" Willis asked, kneading with his fingers.

 

"Mhm," Izzy hummed as his smile grew at the feeling. "I feel like that a lot. We just work so well together..."

 

"I sometimes wonder if anyone would appreciate us like the other one does, you know? Like... We really understand each other." Willis toyed with Izzy's navel again. "I don't think someone would be as accepting of my... special interests as you are. Nor do I think anyone would share your interests in technology as much as I do."

 

Izzy's mind floated through the candidates for a moment, but he then shook his head with another breathy, pleased sigh. "No, I don't think anyone else would work as well with each of us as the other does."

 

One hand cupped under Izzy's belly and the other held the top. "Who else would think you were so adorable?"

 

"Probably no one," Izzy laughed as he squirmed a bit in his fiancé's hands, wanting to turn over onto his stomach in order to get a better shot at his lover's lips for a kiss but knowing he couldn't.

 

Willis caught on to this, so he leaned down again to let Izzy reach him. "And you like that, right?"

 

Izzy smiled thankfully and kissed Willis' lips chastely. "I like that you think so," he said with a sheepish grin.

 

Willis' nail traced around the edge of the little plump navel. "Did you ever think I was weird?" he asked with a gentle smile, not minding if an honest answer came his way.

 

"Maybe a little eccentric," Izzy admitted with a light and gentle laugh, even as his hips squirmed. "But not weird."

 

He nodded. "You know I really trusted you when I admitted my fetish to you." Willis used both his hands again, dragging his nails from underneath up over the crest of Izzy's belly. "I'd never told anyone about it before. Ever. I felt like you would understand. I'm glad I was right."

 

"I understood and I obliged," Izzy said with a blush. He breathed out when Willis' fingers moved over the pillowy flesh, pushing it into and around his lover's fingers. "I was just glad you still liked me like this."

 

"I like you no matter what, moé, remember? Thick or thin. Young or old. Sick or well. It's true love, yeah?" Willis leaned down to whisper, "Love," in English into the redhead's ear, while also dragging his nails along the same path again.

 

Izzy groaned quietly, keeping a shaky smile as he whispered back, in accented English, "Yes... love." He put a hand on one side of Willis' face and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Willis dipped into the kiss willingly. Izzy was such a good sport about everything, and why wouldn't the blond want to take every chance to kiss his Asian lover? Pulling back after a moment, he bumped their foreheads together and said quietly, "I got you something."

 

"Hm?" Izzy hummed, looking curiously up at the blond, his eyes fluttering open after they'd shut when he pressed into the kiss. "What is it?" he asked.

 

"Well, I know how much you like the smell of vanilla, and I know how achy you've been feeling lately, so..." Willis helped Izzy to stand and then guided the boy to their bedroom. There, on Izzy's pillow, was a bottle tied up in a bow. On the actual face of the bottle was the outline of a pregnant woman, the pink kanji indicating to its frilly maternal name and purpose.

 

Izzy looked at the bottle curiously before a grin spread across his face. He turned the bottle over to read the back, and his grin grew. He turned to give his fiancé a peck on the cheek before presenting the bottle back to him. "Would you, please?"

 

Willis nodded. "Of course." He helped pull the large shirt up over Izzy's head, actually taking the time to fold it, and then helped him onto the bed. Knowing what Izzy was expecting, Willis grinned and first used the lotion on his lover's feet and ankles. After all, the lotion was for a woman's entire body. "Feel good?" Willis asked while working Izzy's arches.

 

Izzy was surprised at first, but eventually leaned back against the pillows with a nod. Even if it wasn't what he was expecting, his feet and ankles had been killing him. They'd swollen thanks to all the extra weight he was suddenly carrying, but the massage suddenly made them feel worlds better. "Mhm," he answered contentedly.

 

Again Willis smiled and nodded. "Hey... Do you know the 'This Little Piggy' rhyme?"

 

"No... I don't think I've heard it before," Izzy said, shaking his head.

 

"Then I'll teach you," Willis said with a grin. First he wiggled Izzy's big toe. "This little piggy went to market..." He then wiggled the second toe, going in this pattern for each line. "This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy had none." Finally Willis wiggled Izzy's baby toe. "And this little piggy cried 'Weee Weee Weeee!' all the way home!"

 

Izzy snickered slightly, flexing his toes after they were touched. "Is that an American nursery rhyme?" he asked.

 

The blond nodded. "Yup."

 

"It's cute," he said with a smile. "You'll be able to teach our daughter all sorts of American baby things that I don't even know about."

 

"I could... But a lot of American nursery rhymes are kinda messed up when you get older and really think about them," Willis said while making a face.

 

"Really?" Izzy said, tilting his head to the side. "But... children still enjoy them, right?"

 

He shrugged. "Well sure, cause kids don't get them, yet."

 

"Well then you can pick which ones are okay," Izzy said with a fond smile.

 

"Jack and Jill is pretty dark," Willis mused. "So is Ring Around the Rosy. Little Miss Muffet might be kind of scary. Jack Be Nimble kind of encourages an unsafe activity. Um... I guess Little Jack Horner is okay."

 

"I can teach her Yuuyake Koyake," Izzy said with a nod. As he thought, he then began to ponder something else entirely. "Do you think it would be wise to teach her both Japanese and English while she's young?"

 

"I kind of already thought we would," Willis confessed. "I mean, when we go visit my parents, she'll need to be able to talk to them."

 

"That's true..." Izzy said with a nod. "And lots of studies say that it's easier for a child to learn multiple languages when they're young."

 

"Right, because their syntactic structure is still so moldable."

 

Izzy nodded, leaning his head back on the pillows. He allowed Willis to continue massaging his feet for a few more moments, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. After a while, however, he cracked open one eye and murmured, "My feet feel fine now..."

 

"Yeah?" Willis glanced up with a smile. "Well, I guess it's time I move on to something else that aches." He started to move like he was finally going to give Izzy what he wanted, but then Willis slipped in behind the redhead and began massaging his shoulders with the vanilla scented lotion. "Tell me if I rub too hard," Willis said, trying to hold back a teasing tone.

 

Izzy reined back a whine, crossing his legs over each other. Willis was such a tease! And the redhead knew that he was doing it on purpose, too, because no matter how much Willis tried to hide his teasing tone, Izzy could hear it in the undercurrent of his voice. "Okay..." he managed. Truth be told, even though Willis was teasing him... he wasn't adverse to a shoulder massage.

 

Willis was quiet for a little while, letting his hands work and feeling the sore muscles melt beneath his fingers. Eventually he leaned forward, lips brushing Izzy's ear. "Given any thought to names?"

 

"Mn... I'm still unsure," Izzy murmured quietly. "Though... I think... I might want to give her an American name."

 

Willis' grin widened. "Really?"

 

"Yeah," Izzy said, laughing gently. "I think it'll help her stand out. Anyone here can give their daughter a standard Japanese name... I think an American name would sound sort of exotic... At least to us."

 

The blonde nodded. "I like that idea. How are you with American names, though?"

 

"Probably not very good," Izzy said, laughing gently. "I was hoping maybe you could suggest some American names and I'd eventually hear one I liked..."

 

"All right..." Willis kneaded Izzy's shoulders while he thought. "Amanda... Olivia... Nicole..."

 

Izzy pursed his lips, but shook his head at those suggestions.

 

"Rachel... Jennifer... Courtney..."

 

"No... They all sound very curt," Izzy murmured. "I'd like something American, but... still fluid and soft. If that makes sense."

 

"Hmm..." Willis gave a gentle pinch to those muscles. "Bonnie... Samantha... Laura?"

 

"No, still not what I mean..." Izzy sighed, resisting the urge to hunch up his shoulders, trying his best to keep them relaxed.

 

Willis nodded patiently. "That's all right. We still have time to figure out a name before she gets here," he said in understanding. "A name is important. We should take our time. Maybe I'll buy a book of American baby names for you to look through. In the mean time..." Willis was on the move once more. He came to sit in front of Izzy, cross-legged, and pulled Izzy's legs up on either side of his hips. In the end, Izzy had sort of been pulled down, not enough to get trapped under himself, but enough to be laying more on his back. The sweet smelling lotion was squeezed into Willis' hands and soon they began their delicate work.

 

Finally, Izzy could close his eyes and make a quiet, contented noise as Willis began what he promised to do in the first place. The redhead's toes curled, and he bit his lip with a bit of a smile. Though, he still had something to add, "I, ah... I'd like if you'd get me a book of names, Willis... I'd like to pick a name... soon. It feels... like everything would be more personal once we do."

 

He nodded again. "I can do that, sure. More importantly, though..." Willis smiled as his fingertips worked the round flesh. "How does this feel?"

 

"Ah..." Izzy bit his lip again, recapturing it after he let it go to speak. "It, ah... r-really good," he finally managed to laugh, smiling shyly as a blush started to creep across his face.

 

Willis gave something of a wise nod. "Good, I was hoping it would. The back of the bottle says it's supposed to relax you and make you feel less tight, I guess. I wasn't sure if you would like it or not." Willis' fingers spread against the side curves while his thumbs worked Izzy's underbelly, even feeling his daughter cradled there causing the weight his lover had to deal with. "She's getting big..."

 

"Yeah, I know," Izzy said with something of a sarcastic giggle. He was steadily getting more relaxed, getting over the embarrassment of being touched and just closing his eyes and relaxing into the sheets.

 

"Sorry," Willis replied with a sheepish grin. "Of course you would know... heh..." He took to just rubbing now, trying to let them both enjoy the simple time together. Willis' hands moved in steady circle, big circles, small circle, firm and gentle. He stroked up and down the sides of Izzy's belly and even gently scratched the top up near his chest.

 

"Mm..." Izzy practically purred, feeling better and more comfortable the longer Willis worked. He stretched like a cat, raising his arms and curving his spine upwards, pushing his body up into the blonde's skilled hands.

 

Willis swallowed and he could feel his face heating up. Very carefully, hands still at work, the young man leaned forward and carefully stroked the tip of his tongue along the faint pink line forming on Izzy's underbelly. Willis was praying the whole time that Izzy's wouldn't mind.

 

Izzy gasped surprised at first, hands reaching at the sheets, but he was too relaxed to be embarrassed. Rather, eyes still closed, he was rather receptive, curling his spine even more, leaning back on his shoulders, allowing Willis to lean even closer.

 

Willis couldn't believe his luck. Izzy hardly ever got this into belly rub before. Normally the redhead would shy away and try turning his body. Now, he saw his lover's supple, expecting figure laid out before him, practically served up to him. Another swallow of nerves and Willis' teeth were clamped gently around the bulbing navel, his hands rubbing those generous curves.

 

"Nngh... ahh!" Izzy gasped rather openly, his hands coming to grab at Willis' wrists, stopping him for a moment. "Just... just be careful, okay?" he urged through breathy moans, before letting the blonde's hands free again.

 

"Of course," Willis responded with a humble kiss to the, what he thought to be, adorable outie. Soon enough his tongue had replaced his lips, suckling in a way to get those tender nerves fired up. Meanwhile, Willis' hands were holding Izzy's sides, kneading the doughy flesh in more of the massage.

 

Normally, this would be the farthest Izzy would let Willis go before squirming away from the fingers pushing into his flesh and turning away. But it seemed his nerves had finally subsided. Instead of murmured excuses and embarrassed whines, he was groaning and gasping delightedly, hands pulling at the sheets as he let his fiancé work without any signs of the all too common reservations that usually came between them.

 

Willis liked how Izzy was finally, finally, giving in to how good Willis could make him feel. Sure the fetish was often seen a strange, but when you shared a relationship with someone precious, it could be made loving. He pulled his mouth back for a brief second, gasping, and then began nipping at the taut pink skin. One of his hands reached blindly for the bottle which he retrieved more lotion from and Willis' hands were suddenly on Izzy's chest.

 

Izzy's chest heaved up into Willis' hands, every gasp of breath pushing soft skin into massaging fingers, kneading them deeper, which caused a grin to spread across the redhead's face as he hummed contentedly. "Y-you were always right. I sh-should have let you do this earlier," he laughed through shaking gasps, only for his words to be broken with a quiet, "Aaah! Mmnn..."

 

"We're still learning," Willis insisted. "I'll show you how amazing you can feel... One step at a time, Izzy." His thumbs rubbed in sweet little circles over two firm pink buds while his nose playfully did the same to Izzy's navel again. "You deserve it..."

 

"Nnm! I-I'm glad you think so," he breathed huskily. "Because I'm enjoying getting it..."

 

Willis nodded. "Your belly, those sounds you make, the way your squirm... All of it drives me crazy. I can't get enough of it." He breathed warmly over Izzy's stomach, drawing little beads of moisture, and then licked it back up with a wide stroke of his tongue.

 

"You... ah!" Izzy gasped again, forcing his eyes open, though they were just chocolate brown slivers in a red flushed, cherubic face. "You... your tongue, ahh... does the same for me," he sighed, his legs wrapping around the blonde's back.

 

The blonde let out a deep pubescent laugh. His fingers moved back down to carefully scratch Izzy's taxed sides and his tongue began licking up the perspiration forming on their own on the boy's underbelly.

 

The redhead let the blond work for a while, keeping quiet except a tiny gasp and moan once in a while. "Willis..." Izzy suddenly groaned after a while, tilting his head back, biting his lip. He could feel his blood rushing and pooling and he knew for a fact that with the way Willis was, he could feel it too.

 

"I... I know..." Willis breathed. He untied the strings on Izzy's pants, pulling the fabric down just enough, a fisted his lover firmly. "I'll take care of it," he said and began stroking.

 

"Aaah!" Izzy moaned loudly, shivering at the blonde's touch. "What... nngh... what about you?" he breathed, lifting his hands to grab at his fiancé's shoulders, pulling himself up slightly, so his belly rested atop Willis' hand as it worked.

 

"I..." Willis blushed and looked away. "I don't need it... any-anymore..."

 

"Wh-what?" Izzy asked through another gasp.

 

"You know..." Willis whispered, "my problem?"

 

"O-oh... then..." Izzy sighed, leaning closer and kissing at the blonde's neck before he murmured. "T-tell me when I can pay you b-back. D-doesn't matter when..."

 

Willis shook his head. "You don't have to, Izzy..."

 

"I want t-to," Izzy breathed, his hands tightening on Willis' shoulders as he spoke yearningly. "I actually really, ahh... really, really do..."

 

"But you have so much to deal with already," Willis insisted as he free hand came to cup Izzy's heavy belly and run softly.

 

"I d-don't want to i-i-in order t-to be f-fair, Willis," Izzy gasped, hands tightening even more, hips pressing closer to the blond, eyes slamming shut. "I want to b-because I want you," he almost growled, putting his mouth on Willis' neck again.

 

Blue eyes widened slightly. Willis had never seen his lover like this before. "Izzy..."

 

"Uhn... W-Willis, my hormones a-a-are going crazy," Izzy whined, nipping at his fiancé's skin. "S-so you have to let m-me know when I can... because I w-want to..."

 

Willis finally nodded after a few moments of silence and only a steady pumping of his fist. "All right... I'll be sure to tell you when. I promise, moé."

 

"G-good... thank you," Izzy breathed, pulling himself tighter against the other boy's body. How strange it sounded that Izzy was thanking Willis for a chance to pleasure him.

 

"Lay back," Willis instructed softly, leaning forward to get Izzy on the bed again. "You'll strain something pulling up like that." So Willis leaned over his lover instead, hand still at work and rubbing his tone form over Izzy's plush pregnant one.

 

Izzy let himself be leaned back down onto the bed, though he shook his head with a breathy moan. "I-it doesn't m-matter, I'm almost... aaahn! Almost..." He bit his lip, his face suddenly blushing darker. "Willis, ahhh... I'm almost, j-just... a bit faster, p-please!"

 

"Of course," Willis whispered, his lips brushing Izzy's right temple. His hand moved faster, squeezing in shorter intervals. "Moé..."

 

"Ah, ah, aahn!" Izzy's breath mounted up quickly and just as soon as Willis' hand had begun to move faster, the redhead was done. He blushed as he felt his release staining the bottom of his ample belly, toes curling as the rest of his body melted into afterglow.

 

The blonde found himself letting out a breath as well. He reached for some tissues from the nightstand to clean Izzy up and fix his pants. Willis then helped roll the boy onto his side. Properly situated, Willis curled up beside his lover, down low enough to press the bridge of his nose and forehead against the round shape of Izzy's belly. "Good?"

 

Izzy breathed heavily, eyes fluttering for a moment before he turned his head to look down, lifting his hands idly, slowly coming to rest in Willis' blond hair, fingers gently scraping against his scalp. "Y-yeah," he sighed contentedly.

 

Willis nodded slightly. He brought his own hand up to rest on the side of Izzy's belly, his thumb lightly caressing the skin. "Good..."

 

"You make me feel..." Izzy started, a yawn breaking through his lips in the middle of his sentence. "S-so much better, Willis..."

 

He smiled. "I'm glad. You really do deserve it, Izzy. I know... I know being pregnant was the last thing you expected. I also know you still get embarrassed sometimes. Not mention how hard it's getting. I just want you to feel good. I want you to be happy."

 

"I am happy, Willis," Izzy murmured, eyes closed up a smile spreading across his face. "It's true that it's a circumstance that I... that I wasn't expecting... a-and I am still really embarrassed most of the time... b-but I'm still happy."

 

"I love you, moé..." Willis said, pressing his face closer, circling his arm around the redhead's full waist. "I love you..."

 

"I love you too... Willis..." Izzy murmured with another yawn, before he curled up into the sheets and his lover's arms and promptly drifted off.

 

As the redhead pulled clothing off hangers and let garments fall to the floor, he mentally cursed himself inside his head. After the idea of a baby shower had been sort of sprung upon him, he'd decided to make it a goal to try and cut down on the food he was eating. He aimed to at least be presentable. But now the shower's proposed date was a day away, and the boy unhappily concluded that he'd done the exact opposite of what he'd originally concluded to do. All that seemed to fit was the lounge pants with the drawstring tied at the very, very ends, because one thing after another was tried on, found to be too tight, and discarded. He felt like an over-ripe berry, straining the branch where he'd grown as he clung to it desperately. Or, in a more real life example, the strain was on the seams of the shirts that now littered the floor uselessly. The redhead continued to mutter and groan as he practically tore clothing from their hangers, forcing on yet another shirt only to find it terribly constricting.

 

"Moé?" Willis' voice came from the bedroom doorway. He was being strangely quiet and careful. Willis knew that when it came to his clothing, Izzy leaned more toward the hostile end of his new hormones. He walked in, a gift box under his arm, and frowned gently at all the shirts on the floor. "You'll be able to wear them again in a few more months..." the blonde offered.

 

"A few more months isn't tomorrow, Willis," Izzy groaned, as yet another shirt was pulled on, only for it to ride up to the shelf on his expecting belly as soon as he let go of the hem and breathed out. "I can't have them over looking like this..." he sighed as he tried to suck his stomach in and pull the shirt back down, grappling with the fabric as it strained over his body.

 

"Well, that's why I got you your baby shower gift early, and since, y'know... I'm not allowed to be there," Willis said with a sheepish grin.

 

"Oh, Willis," Izzy said, looking over at the blond with a smile as he continued to forcibly pull down the hem of the shirt. "You didn't have to get me anything."

 

The young man bit his lip. "Yeah, I kinda did." Willis poked Izzy's exposed belly gently.

 

Izzy blushed slightly, managing a half-hearted smile. "I'm guessing it's clothing, then?"

 

"Yeah." Willis nodded and sat down on the bed with the gift box in his lap, patting the spot next to him. "I know you probably won't be jumping for joy, but I think you'll at least feel better in them." He handed the box over. Once opened, the redhead would find two pair of maternity jeans and four maternity shirts, each one selected to be as close to a masculine color as possible; orange, blue, green, and white.

 

It was nothing spectacular, but it was just what Izzy needed, even if he didn't like it. Though holding up the jeans and looking at their size made him sigh a bit, he continued to hold up his smile and leaned over to give his fiancé a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Willis. Crisis over, I suppose."

 

The American only frowned. "I'm sorry you don't like them, moé."

 

"It's not that," Izzy said as he placed the clothing back down on the bed. "I appreciate the sentiment, Willis. I just... sort of promised myself I'd cut back and did a horrible job of it," he murmured, as his hand let go of the fruitless attempt of holding down the hem of the shirt he wore and instead cupped under his heavy belly with a frown.

 

"But..." Willis began in a submissive protest, "you're only eating as much as you're supposed to be. You can't punish yourself for that."

 

"Even with the baby, I think I've overdone it," the redhead said with a shake of his head and a quiet laugh.

 

"Nobody minds..." he tried to insist.

 

"You don't mind," Izzy corrected as he placed his hands down on the bedspread to give himself leverage to kiss his fiancé's cheek again. "And that's enough for me, but... my clothes don't judge, they just stop fitting."

 

"So do all women's clothes when they're pregnant. That's why they make these," Willis said and gestured to the maternity clothing on the bed. "Izzy, is it really so wrong to eat when you feel hungry? To eat what you crave? All you're doing is listening to your body and the baby when they need something. Don't... Don't make taking care of our daughter sound like such a bad thing..."

 

"That's not what I mean Willis, and you know it," the redhead sighed, pouting a bit. "It's just straining and embarrassing sometimes. I'm elated about the baby, sure, but... I do also worry about the cravings continuing even after she's born..."

 

"Then that's when we'll deal with it," the blonde said, finally using a decisive tone. "Right now, eating what you need to eat is important. It's nature. After she's born and you're ready to get back to a regular diet, then I will help you work through it. I know being thin again is what you want, so I'll help you. I promise."

 

"Okay everybody, we're gonna get started!" Mimi chirped. She'd shown up with four bags on each arm, all of them full with things for the baby shower. Mimi was a master of parties and had the apartment decorated in no time. She was already wearing a white t-shirt with pink lettering that read, 'I'M THE FAVORITE AUNT,' along with her stylish designer jeans. "Izzy, you sit in that chair right there. Center of attention. Girls, sit where you like. We're going to play games first, have the treats after that, and then do gifts."

 

Izzy obviously felt a little out of place as Mimi danced around the apartment decorating it in pink, but he did as he was told and carefully sat down in the chair that was assigned to him. Kari sat on one side of him while Yolei found herself a comfortable spot on the couch. "Thanks for doing all of this, you guys. It uh, means a lot to me," Izzy said, as he watched Mimi sprint about.

 

Sora smiled as she sat down on the couch beside Yolei. "We're happy to do it, Izzy, and I know Mimi really loved the chance to put it all together. She's the only other one of us to have kids yet, but we wouldn't let her plan her own baby shower."

 

"You know I can't resist a good party," Mimi said as she took the seat on the other side of Izzy, bringing a few bags with her.

 

Sora laughed. "Yes, but you can't plan your own baby shower. It's just not done that way," she insisted.

 

"Right, which is why Izzy so graciously decided to have a baby for me, so I could plan this party, right Izzy?" Mimi said with a playful giggle.

 

"Yes, it was all a plan for you, Mimi," Izzy answered with his own laugh. He'd almost completely forgotten that Mimi already had a family going. With everything going on, it had totally slipped his mind. Otherwise he would have gone to her for advice a few times already. "So... what kind of games did you plan, Mimi?" Yolei asked.

 

"Well, first we have this." Mimi reached into one of the bags and pulled out a large jar full of jellybeans, all pink. "At the end of the party, everyone will guess how many jellybeans are in this jar. Izzy gets to keep them, but the winner will get a prize as well." She placed the jar in the middle of the coffee table and then rifled through the bags again. "This is a taste testing game. I have 12 jars of baby food in this bag. Izzy, you're going to be blind folded, along with a person of your choosing, and you'll both taste the baby food and guess what kind it is."

 

Izzy watched as Mimi spread out the stuff for the games onto the table, amazed she could fit it all into such small bags. Not to mention how amazed he was that she came up with, or knew, all of these baby shower games. Suddenly he wasn't surprised anymore that she was the first to have a kid of her own. "Well, alright... Sora, how about you."

 

Sora nodded. "Sure, sounds like it will be fun." Mimi tied a black blindfold on both Izzy and Sora, made sure they couldn't see, and then popped open the first little jar. She showed it to the others, the label reading Bananas. It smelled sweet and was a little bit lumpy. "Izzy, you're first." Mimi was grinning and giggling like a school girl as she lifted the baby spoon to his lips. "Open wide."

 

Izzy took the first bite and sort of made a face. The first thing he figured out was that baby food did not taste amazing. Maybe it was just this flavor. "Mango?" he guessed. The overwhelming sweetness didn't taste much like anything to him.

 

Mimi laughed. "Not even close. Okay, Sora, now you."

 

Sora opened her mouth and took the purred fruit between her lips. She made a face very similar to Izzy's and decided that babies must not have taste buds. "Um... Bananas?"

 

"You got it!" Mimi chirped and nodded at Kari to mark one for Sora. "Here's the next one." It was the dreaded orange paste known only as carrots. "Izzy, here comes the plane, whirr..."

 

Izzy would have rolled his eyes if it could have been seen. Instead he just opened his mouth and clamped down on the spoon... and choked on the taste of the mashed up vegetables. Why were these so gross? Maybe he'd just give his daughter formula until she could eat solid food... "C-carrots?"

 

The woman giggled again. "Now you're getting it! Sora, this next one will start with you." Mimi held up a jar of pears and spooned some out. Sora made the mistake of guessing applesauce and coming close, but not close enough. The game went on like this for seven more jars. Sora was winning by one, and Izzy only had two chances left to take the victory. Mimi chose a jar of mashed strawberries and put the spoon in his mouth.

 

Izzy had gotten good at the game after so many tries... though he felt like his taste buds were going to fall off from the overly sweet fruit flavors. "Strawberries," he guessed correctly, though while trying to rub the taste off of his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

 

"Yes! Last one..." Mimi lifted a jar of squash. It looked like the same orange mush as the carrots.

 

Sora was the first to try since Izzy guess the last one. She made another horrible face and shook her head. "Sweet potatoes?"

 

"Not quite," Mimi sang and offered up the next bit to Izzy. "Get this and you win," he told him.

 

Izzy took the bite, made a disgusted sound, and wound up sitting there in quiet thought for quite a long while before letting out a long sigh. "I have absolutely no clue."

 

"Tie breaker!" she chimed. A new jar was opened, one that would probably be much more familiar to Izzy and suit his tastes. "If you guess this, you win." The spoon was raised and the smooth, cool, chocolaty substance passed through Izzy's lips to meet his tongue in a sweet greeting.

 

"Chocolate!" Izzy answered immediately. As soon as he realized that he had answered so quickly, he blushed a bright red that could be seen creeping out from under the blindfold, and he gave a quick cough. "Ahem, yeah, uh, is that right?"

 

"Almost," Mimi sand, waving the spoon. "Chocolate what?"

 

"Pudding?"

 

"Yes!" Mimi clapped, as did the others, and Izzy was given the pudding cup for him to finish off. Sora received one as well for being such a good sport, and to get rid of the bland, bordering disgusting taste of baby food. "Okay, this next game can be a little embarrassing, but lots of fun if played right. I'm going to pass around this ball of string and these scissors. Cut off however much string you think it will take to wrap around Izzy's tummy, end to end. Izzy, you can play too, but first, stand up and do a full turn for us."

 

"Wh-what?" Izzy asked, after he'd placed down the empty cup, which was polished off pretty quickly, while Sora took her time. The redhead did not really like the sound of that. Mimi was right, it did sound like it could get embarrassing. But... he wasn't going to get huffy over it. He remembered Willis' words and motioned for someone to help him upright, which Kari gladly did.

 

Everyone watched as Izzy slowly spun around so they could start making their guesses. Mimi was the first to cut her string, then Sora who passed it to Yolei. Izzy would be the last to cut his string. "Most people think the mother has the advantage," Mimi explained, "but I can tell you from experience that just isn't true. By now, you're feeling fatter and more bloated than you ever want to again in your life. So, a lot of times, the mom cuts too much string. Let's find out if Izzy can beat the rumor."

 

Izzy cut his piece of string, and they compared. Like expected, the redhead's was longer than everyone else's. It was then time to cut an actual piece that was the proper length. Izzy circled the string around his stomach and then cut it. Holding up the new piece... it unraveled and hit the floor, beating even Izzy's guess in length. "Um... guess I was closest," he murmured, blushing.

 

Everyone looked a bit awkwardly at the string and each other, but not Mimi. She just giggled and clapped. "You win again, Izzy! You had the closest guess," she said and reached out to pat his belly. She then pulled out another pudding cup for him. "I bought a six pack, so I figured they could be the prizes. Everyone loves chocolate pudding! Now, we all know Willis wanted to be here, but like bachelorette parties, boys aren't allowed. This game let's him be a part of it, though. The game is called Daddy Knows Best. I called Willis yesterday and asked him some baby questions and wrote down his answers. Izzy, I'm going to ask you the same questions and you have to guess what answer Willis gave. In the meantime, we'll all predict how many you'll get right. I think you'll get 8 out of the 10 right. Sora?"

 

The short-haired brunette thought for a moment. "I don't know. Izzy and Willis are pretty close, and Izzy is a smart guy. I think he'll get all 10 right. Kari, how about you?"

 

"9 out of 10, at least," Kari said, nodding her head. "I say 6 out of 10," Yolei said. When she got a few looks from the others, she added, "It sounds like a pretty hard game, that's all." Peeling off the top of the pudding cup despite his embarrassment, a blush having flared up in his cheeks when Mimi pat his stomach, Izzy gave a nod. "Alright, lay 'em on me, then."

 

"Right." Mimi sat facing Izzy so he wouldn't be able to see the sheet she was reading from. "First question, how many diapers does a baby need each day? Willis guessed a number, and you have to guess what that number is."

 

"Um..." Izzy was about to answer what he personally thought, but then reminded himself that he was supposed to be answering the way Willis would. It was a strange thought and he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it right off the cuff. "Two?"

 

Mimi's face turned pink as she tried to hold in her laughter. Even the other girls were getting a case of the giggles. They all at least had babysitting experience under their wings and knew two diapers was just a fantasy. "Sorry, Izzy, but Willis guessed eight. What number would you have chosen, though?"

 

"Eight?" Izzy gasped, putting a hand on his head. "That's... ridiculous. I probably would have said three or four..."

 

The bubbly woman nodded. "You're a lot closer than he was. Don't worry, I talked to him about it. Second question, how many hours does a baby sleep? Remember, what would Willis have said?"

 

"Um... I guess he would have guessed... Nine, like everyone else?"

 

"Sorry." Mimi shook her head. "Willis actually said 14 hours."

 

"I'm not very good at this," Izzy sighed, leaning back in his chair.

 

"Just think like a blonde," Sora teased him. "Kari and I are out, but you could still win it for Mimi."

 

Mimi nodded. "Here, the third one might be easier. Do you think your baby will be born with a head full of hair?"

 

"I'm gonna say he'd say... yes," Izzy responded. "Even if it was just an answer of wishful thinking, Willis is really invested in finding out the baby's hair and eye color and soon as it arrives."

 

"You got it!" she exclaimed and all the girls clapped for encouragement. "Willis was very enthusiastic about that one. This next question might be a little harder, but I'm sure you'll get it. At what age does a baby start sleeping through the night?"

 

Feeling a bit better after getting the last one right, Izzy straightened himself back up again. "Um..." Well, most of what Willis knew about babies he assumed from raising Terriermon and Lopmon. So when did they start sleeping through the night? "Three years?"

 

Mimi bit her lip. "I'm gonna let you try again. Go lower."

 

"Two?" Izzy guessed, frowning a little at the fact that he didn't get it right on the first try.

 

"Two!" Mimi chirped, "but you're both wrong. You don't have to wait nearly that long for her to sleep through the night. Most babies get the idea by the time they are four months old. Question five, at what age does a baby start eating solid food?"

 

Again leaning to assumptions of Willis' digital knowledge of babies, Izzy guessed, "One."

 

Mimi beamed. "Right again! Now you're getting the hang of it! Her teeth will probably come in at six months, and you can feed her solids then. Question six, at what age will your child stop needing naps? This includes the afternoon nap through day care and kindergarten," she said, hoping to drop a hint for Izzy.

 

"Well if you said it like that... then he probably guessed something like six," Izzy guessed.

 

Mimi nodded. "You're four of ten, Izzy. Keep it up!" Sora cheered.

 

Yolei had adjusted her seat, leaning forward on her knees to pay closer attention. Izzy's smile returned, glad he was doing better. Those first two wrong answers had made him feel like maybe he didn't know Willis as well as he thought, but now he was starting to feel a bit better about that. "Alright, give me the next one, then."

 

"You got it. Question seven, who will be the firm parent, and who will be the pushover?" Mimi asked with a grin. This one was obvious to everyone.

 

Izzy smiled. "Willis will definitely give her anything she wants."

 

All the girls laughed. "That one was too easy," said Sora. "Everyone knows Willis will spoil her silly. You know how to have fun, Izzy, but you're way better at boundaries and responsibilities."

 

Izzy absently rested his hand on the side of his round stomach. Maybe not boundaries, but he agreed that he still would be the stricter parent. "I'll have to keep an eye on what Willis allows," he said with a quiet laugh of his own.

 

"This next question you'll need to think carefully about," Mimi warned him. "You really need to see it from Willis' point of view. Think like him and what he wants. Question eight, how many kids do you want to have?" This made the others pause and all eyes turned to Izzy. Everyone understood the rare situation the young couple had found themselves in. They also realized how delicate and fragile the process was; that a second chance might be impossible, but did that mean anything to Willis?

 

Izzy fell quiet, putting a hand to his mouth as he thought. He, personally, only wanted one. He knew that, but he had to think from Willis' perspective. From the perspective of the boy who had asked him hopefully if he thought they could ever do this again. "At least two," he said softly. "He definitely said at least two."

 

Mimi nodded with her own gentle smile. She decided to give it to him. It was a difficult question in more ways than one. "Willis said three," she told him just softly.

 

"Three..." Izzy murmured, nodding his head at the information. He didn't have much more to say about it, though.

 

Sora reached over and squeezed his hand in an understanding fashion. "Question nine," Mimi continued, "will your baby's first word be Mommy or Daddy?"

 

Izzy was thankful for the silent support, humming to himself as he allowed himself to become wrapped up in the next question instead of dwelling on the last. "Um... I'm gonna guess he said..." Though he was inclined to first think that Willis would say daddy most definitely, the redhead quickly scolded himself for thinking like that. Willis wasn't so predictably selfish. He had both logical and sweet sides. "Mommy."

 

"Mommy dearest it is!" Mimi said excitedly. "If you get this last one right, you'll have gotten 8 out of the 10. So, question ten, will your baby be born during the day, or at night?"

 

"Day or night..." Izzy murmured, putting a hand on his chin. He didn't really know how to answer that. It didn't seem like a personal thing like a lot of the others. "I guess... night?"

 

Mimi nodded. "That's what Willis said too. Congratulations, Izzy, you got 8 out of the 10 questions right. That means I win!" Two more pudding cups were brought out. One for Mimi and of course one for Izzy, if he wanted it. "Those were all the games I had planned. Unless anyone has more game ideas, we can move on to gifts!"

 

The girls exchanged glances while Izzy sucked on a chocolaty spoon. With no ideas surfacing, they moved on to the gifts. Izzy first opened Kari's, which was a pink onesie that she's embroidered Motimon onto the front of. The boy's eyes lit up when he laid eyes on the little Digimon on the front, and he managed a grin. "That's really nice, Kari." "Thanks!" she giggled.

 

"Here, open mine next. I have some from the boys, too. Taichi and Yamato pitched in together to get you this, and this one if from TK." Sora handed over her own gift which was a set of seven bottles. The larger gift from the couple was an infant activity gym. From TK was a little box set that included a rattle, a teething ring, and a small teddy bear.

 

Izzy opened the gifts and set each down on the coffee table, Yolei offering to help clear away the wrapping paper and bows. Izzy thanked her for taking away the wrapping paper promptly, but kept the bows. He had a feeling Terriermon and Lopmon would appreciate them. "Thanks, Sora," Izzy said with a smile as he placed each bottle down on the table. They were all different colors, which he liked. It would make it easier to tell which ones were used. "And make sure you tell the others thanks, too." "Here's mine," Yolei said, gesturing behind them. Izzy looked over his shoulder to see what he had initially thought was a cake. "It's a diaper cake," Yolei explained when she saw his eyebrow go up. "You can just grab a diaper out of there whenever you need one... and it looks pretty until then."

 

The girls all giggled at each other and Izzy's reaction to the diaper cake. "You didn't really think your baby shower cake would look like that, did you?" Mimi asked with a teasing tone in her voice. "Oh, Izzy, you're so funny sometimes. Now here's my gift." She had to move behind the couch to get it, and handed over a basket full of pampering products. "I don't know how I would have survived my pregnancy without one of these. There's lotion and oil to keep you looking pretty, bubble bath for when you ache, a scented candle which is great during labor, and tea for those late nights when she's keeping you up with all that kicking."

 

Izzy had trouble holding the whole basket in his lap, so he cleared a spot on the table to look through it. It all seemed a tad... feminine. But he gave Mimi an appreciative smile and "Thanks, Mimi," nonetheless. After all, she was the resident expert on this. He'd be pretty stupid not to trust her when she said the things were essential, even if the flowery labels and pink bottles would no doubt look odd in his and Willis' bathroom.

 

"Thank me when you come out of this feeling like new rather than tired and worn out," she said, waving a finger at him. "There's one more gift for you, but you have to come with us to see it. It's from Willis."

 

Izzy couldn't help a confused look. Why would they have to go somewhere to see Willis' gift? Wordlessly, but with curiosity evident on his face, he got up to follow the girls to this gift.

 

Sora offered her arm to the redhead and led him to the nursery. As far as Izzy knew, there was still a lot of work to be done on it, but he was in for a surprise. "Willis planned all of it," Mimi said as she opened the door. Inside, the room was painted a very soft yellow with a pink and white trim. One of the walls featured a small scene of Motimon, Gummimon, and Kokomon all playing with a ball. "While you were at your last doctor's appointment, Willis got a bunch of the guys together to help set this up," she explained. "Davis did all the painting, Ken got the stuffed animals there in the corner, the changing table is from Cody, Joe got you the rocking chair over there, and Willis..." Mimi moved to a large figure in the middle of the room covered in a sheet. She pulled the sheet away to reveal a white crib with the name "Isabella" painted across the headboard. "He put this together."

 

Izzy looked awed by the room. He had had absolutely no idea that the place had been totally finished off. Guess that explained why Willis had tried to keep him out over the past few days. When Mimi led him over to the crib, he couldn't help the biggest smile. He put his hands down on the smooth white wood and rubbed it gently, feeling a very dutifully sanded and perfected surface under his fingers. "Wow," he breathed, looking from the crib to everything around the room. "This is... awesome." "Davis painted this?" Yolei asked, leaning over to inspect the picture of the baby Digimon. "I didn't know he had it in him."

 

Mimi smiled warmly. "Willis said you two hadn't picked a name yet, but Isabella just came to him. He said... A daughter deserved her mother's name, especially when they are both so beautiful and special to him."

 

Izzy blushed gently, laughing a little. "Willis, you sap... It's not even my real first name..." Despite his words, he had the biggest smile on his face.

 

Sora put her hands on his shoulders. "Well, now it's hers."

 

Izzy nodded. "He's lucky I like it," the redhead murmured with another tiny laugh.

 

Mimi clapped. "Who wants cake?"

 

Izzy heard the words and bit his lip. He shouldn't, but... His mood was just so good. Besides, it was his party. And of course, the second person the party was for started to kick excitedly a moment later. He blushed slightly and raised his hand. "Me."

 

"Great! Izzy, you go sit in the living room. Yolei, can you help me by carrying out the plates and forks? I'll bring the cake out."

 

"Alright!" Yolei chirped, following Mimi into the kitchen as Izzy, Sora, and Kari headed back into the living room. The redhead gave the room one last fond look before turning off the light and closing the door. He was helped back to his chair and the girls took the couch, pulling the table closer to them.

 

Mimi soon came skipping out of the kitchen with the cake and set it down on the table in front of Izzy. It was a chocolate cake with white butter cream frosting, pink strawberry icing in curls around the edge and flowers on the corner, and "IT'S A GIRL!" written across the top. "Izzy, do you want to cut the first piece?" she asked and handed over the serving wedge.

 

Izzy nodded his head and took it from her, slicing the cake and putting the first piece onto the small plate Yolei placed in front of him. He went to do the second as well, but she took the serving wedge from him, smiling and putting a fork in his hands instead before she proceeded to give out the rest of the pieces herself. Izzy shrugged his shoulders and leaned back with the plate, taking the first bite and feeling the life within him flutter happily before he craned his head back to look around at the others. "Who picked out the cake?"

 

"Yolei did, actually," Mimi answered and gestured to the purple-haired girl. "Willis told us what you liked and the bakery at Yolei's new family store made it custom." She grinned knowingly. "There are actually some cupcakes just like it in the fridge for you and Willis to enjoy after the cake is gone."

 

Izzy blushed, bringing the fork to his lips embarrassedly. "Well um... I'm sure the cake will last for a while," he said, laughing gently.

 

"Oh sweetie, nothing lasts long when you're pregnant," Mimi said and flicked her wrist.

 

Sora saw the embarrassment on Izzy's face. "Mimi, leave him alone," she scolded gently.

 

"Hey, Mimi," Izzy asked, looking up at the girl as he placed the fork down on the plate, so he had a free hand to place on his stomach, idly feeling the kicks from inside. "How long did it take after your son was born before you stopped craving stuff?"

 

"My cravings?" Mimi tapped a finger to her chin. As she thought about this, Sora leaned over and placed her hand on Izzy's stomach. Her eyes danced at feeling the tiny babe kicking from within. "I guess maybe three or four months afterward. You kinda have to wait for your hormones to chill out and stuff. I breast fed, though, so my body was still telling me to eat certain things for their nutrients. I don't think you'll be doing that, will you?"

 

"P-probably not," Izzy said, his voice faltering a little when he suddenly felt someone else's hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but looking at Sora's face, he smiled and kept quiet, settling comfortably into the chair again. "So maybe they'll stop sooner."

 

Mimi pointed a finger, waving it whimsically. "Losing the weight, that's the hard part. Even I'll admit to the temptation of just staying fat. I mean, it'd totally be the easy thing to do. You're a mom now. You've been carrying a human being in your body the last nine months! If you want to be a fatty then you should get to be!" She sighed dramatically and leaned back in her seat. "But then you look in the mirror one day and decide you can't be like that anymore."

 

Izzy laughed quietly, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Mimi... you didn't gain that much weight, really," Yolei pointed out.

 

"What? That means I don't get to struggle with losing whatever weight I did gain?" she asked with a pout.

 

"I'm not saying that, just that you were never really fat," Yolei giggled. "Your figure held pregnancy really well. Now, if Ken got his wish and Izzy figured out how to help him and Davis have a kid? Forget about it," she said, which in turn made Kari burst out into giggles too.

 

Sora laughed, her hand now over her mouth instead of on Izzy's belly. "Oh! That reminds me," Mimi said and waved at the redhead. "Joe has been all on and on about this study. Like, I told him it'd be way weird, but he wanted me to ask you anyway. Could he be there for the birth? I don't think he wants to be, y'know, front row center, but he wants see and take notes and stuff."

 

"Oh... uh, I guess that'd be okay," Izzy said, nodding. "He should just talk to Willis about it. But we could call him when it's time... I don't see any problems with that."

 

"Really?" She seemed surprised by his answer. "I think it'd be awkward as all get out, but I guess that's just me."

 

"Mimi, don't be like that. You know Joe only has professional intentions. This could be huge. He just wants to understand what's happening," Sora said.

 

"Well..." Izzy scratched at the back of his head. "I mean, I still don't even know how it'll happen myself. I can't be too embarrassed when I don't even know what's going to happen. So, uh," he laughed quietly. "Having a doctor right there will make me feel safer, if anything."

 

Mimi beamed. "Joe is the best there is, too, and I'm not just saying that because I'm his wife."

 

Izzy laughed good-heartedly. "I believe it," he answered, before turning back to his cake. The rest of the party was mostly just talking. About the baby, about the possibilities that would be opened if Joe actually figured out the secret to how the whole thing got started, and even a little bit about Willis.

 

"Wow, look at the time. I promised Willis we wouldn't keep you all day," Mimi said with a giggle. "Did you have fun, Izzy?"

 

"Mhm," Izzy said, smiling up at the girl and pulling himself to his feet. He would at least see them to the door for everything they'd done. The girls started to clean up and collect their things, and Izzy watched, biting his lip slightly. "Hey, guys..." he started quietly. Despite that, all eyes instantly turned to him. "What is it, Izzy?" Yolei asked. "I sort of... have a... general idea of how this got started." "Really?" Kari gasped, stopping herself from dropping her pocketbook.

 

"How long have you known?" asked Sora.

 

Mimi was digging in her purse for her cell phone. "I should call Joe. He'll want to hear this."

 

"A little while now... but you guys need to promise me something," he said, putting his hand up in hopes of catching Mimi's attention. "Please don't tell any of the guys... besides Joe... about this until it's all over with. I don't want any of them trying it if it doesn't turn out to be completely safe."

 

Mimi's finger was poised over the speed dial for Joe's cell, but when she heard Izzy's plea, she put her phone away all together. "You know what... Joe can wait." She gestured for the other girls to sit down again, helping Izzy to do the same, and took her own seat. "For now, it'll just be between us girls. What you have to say is safe with us, Izzy."

 

Izzy smiled weakly, unsure if he was happy to be included in that group. "Alright... Here's what we figured out..." he said, leaning back in his chair again. "You guys probably don't remember Vademon, since I was the only one that encountered him, but... he was this Digimon who could take parts of someone's being and keep them as little bubbles he called hearts. He sold them in a store to other Digimon along with a ton of junk from the human world and other trinkets... He took my curiosity away from me, along with my tag and crest, when I met him... Tentomon went back recently and found out that even though Vademon was long gone and his shop had been taken over, there were still some hearts left there from the days when he ran the shop. And he got his hands on one called 'New Beginnings'... And that's what we think started this."

 

All the girls were quiet during the story. None of them knew about his time in Vademon's little dimension. Izzy had never shared the story before, not seeing it as worth telling. It was something that had happened between him and Tentomon, and that's where Izzy liked to keep things. Now he was letting it all out in the open, though, and they respected that. "Wow..." Sora finally said, and then she laughed. "The Digital World still keeps surprising us, huh?"

 

"I don't think it will ever stop surprising us," Kari said with a laugh of her own. "Wow, that's amazing, huh?" "Yeah," Izzy said, nodding. "B-but like I said, keep it quiet until after the baby comes... I don't want anyone running off to the Digital World and trying it themselves only to find out it's abnormally dangerous."

 

"Izzy, as far as we're concerned, this is a family matter," Sora assured him. "Anything that happens as a result of this stays in the family. Our little digital family. If Isabella really was conceived due to one of these... hearts, then we're the only ones who are ever going to know. Ken and Davis have more sense than to go running off to the Digital World and put things in their bodies. So don't worry."

 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kari giggled. "Usually Ken can balance Davis' impulsiveness, but Ken would be way too excited to do his usual job of it."

 

"Either way," Mimi said, "no one is going to know about this. You know Joe can be trusted to keep things a secret if asked to."

 

Izzy nodded his head. "Yeah. I mean, once it's done, it won't be a secret... I just don't want anyone to get hurt." "Right," Yolei agreed. "But... hopefully it'll be perfectly alright," she said, smiling gently.

 

Sora put her hand on his stomach again. "The good news is that things have gone so well so far, right?"

 

"Yeah," Izzy said, nodding. "Right now, everything seems just fine. It's just the birth I'm worried about, really..."

 

"Joe will be there," Mimi said, trying to comfort Izzy. "He can perform emergency surgery, you know, just in case. As nervous and clumsy as he is with everything else, Joe is amazing when it comes to medical stuff."

 

"Mhm," Izzy said, nodding his head and putting his hands on his stomach. "I just think of all of the different ways it could happen and..." He laughed gently. "Well, none of them are pleasant, of course."

 

Mimi smiled gently and her eyes glowed with that maternal spark for the first time today. "Just think about her precious face and how you'll finally be able to see it for the first time."

 

Izzy smiled at that. His hands moved a little, and he gave a nod at the girl's words. "You're right, Mimi," he said. "That'll probably be what gets me through." He glanced up at her after a moment, chuckling quietly. "The anticipation is killing me."

 

"It will all be worth it in the end. I promise." After the tender exchange, the girls got up again to leave. They all wished Izzy the best of luck and congratulated him one last time.

\----------


	6. Must be heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reproofing Nympesama's fic since some words are typos, and maybe add a few things. But just dialogue inserts if ever.

**This must be heaven**

_**──────────────────────────────────** _

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I hope you never have a reason to understand me when I say that, having to watch the love of your life die - in your own arms no less - seems overly cruel of the universe. Having to live through such a thing twice, seems kind of over zealous... But countless times? Well, that just seems downright spiteful..._

_You can't help but question everything. Why? Why them? What did I do to deserve such a punishment? What did **they** do to deserve such a hostile fate? You even begin pleading with Deities you've never actually believed in before - promising to in the future - if they can just **please** save this person you love; this other half of your soul... or to take you in their place if the task should prove too difficult._

_Ultimately though, it comes down to one thing; another piece of your heart hardening, chipping away until there's nothing but the bleeding root. Another piece of your soul, being brutally battered and torn away from you, and crushed under the worlds massive and heavily studded boots._

_And to think, it all began with what was supposed to be the chance of a lifetime; a dream come true. Or at least, that's probably where I ought to begin explaining..._

**1.**

The jungle was swelteringly hot, the air thick with a cloying heat; as well as the stench of danger, seeming to throb all around him with the intenseness of it.

A man crouched a short distance ahead of him, whispered furiously; "Stay down! It's coming this way!" Wide cerulean blue eyes locked onto his own, filled with caution and concern combined. He trembled as he stretched a hand toward the man, oddly drawn to the short waves of light brown hair which framed his face, but before his fingers could touch the strands he was certain would be soft; darkness took him.

A deserted room which seemed made of solid concrete, sprang up around him. He watched the empty space form around him curiously, sure he had never seen the place before, yet somehow knowing exactly where he could find it should he have the desire to try.

A dark skinned boy materialized beside a large crater in the wall, one which overflowed with moss-like green vines and flowers of unnaturally vibrant pinks and blues.

"Taylor! Give me your hand!" He cried urgently, and he was startled by the realisation that he had forgotten his own name. He frowned, having no idea who the boy was nor why he would be so clearly terrified.

Taylor had no chance to move toward the boy, before the scene around him disintegrated, morphing into darkness and then erupting into another scene seamlessly.

He felt sweat bead on his forehead, as an enormous volcano came into sight around him. He stood close to the edge, lava bubbling sinisterly mere inches from his feet.

But what held his attention was not the menacing magma, but a man, who stood just out of arms reach ahead of him; clearly blocking his path. An irrational surge of hatred bubbled inside him like the lava beside him, and Taylor felt his teeth grit tightly together as his hands curled themselves into fists.

"You don't understand, do you?" The man asked, smiling sinisterly even as he shook his head forlornly. Taylor felt the insane hatred and rage toward this man intensifying inside him, felt his body trying to explode towards him in flurry of furious fists. "Of course not," the man continued ruefully, seeming utterly oblivious of Taylor's internal battle. "But you will..."

Taylor felt his patience snap, his fists raising of their own accord as his feet launched him toward the well groomed man. The man merely began to laugh, as he and the volcano around them faded away to darkness; until the hateful sound was all that remained.

Seconds later, Taylor jolted awake, as the plane shuddered. He released a shaky sigh, running a hand through his damp hair as he stretched and tried to force the nightmare from his mind.

He rubbed his eyes as they began to water, adjusting to the sudden brightness of the sun through the window. He glanced outside, blearily gazing at the glittering crystal clear waters beneath them, trying hard to shed the uneasiness still welling within him from the strange dream.

"Wow..." he murmured, relaxing into his chair as he took deep breaths and tried to calm his nerves. He jumped when a finger rudely prodded into his shoulder, and he turned a half-hearted glare to his best friend Diego, who was watching him with a goofy smirk.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Diego laughed, entirely unfazed by the semi-serious glare from his friend.

"I'm not still dreaming, am I?" Taylor asked with a half grin, looking closer at his friend as his eyes had finally cleared of the sleepy fog. His throat felt oddly thick and sore, and he grimaced briefly as his friend rolled his eyes beside him.

"I guess it doesn't seem real, does it?" Diego asked in return. "But we're finally on our way!"

Taylor glanced around the plane as the chatter from the other contest winners on the plane finally registered in his ears. The ten of them were all from the same college, which seemed pretty amazing odds to Taylor, though none of the others seemed to have thought so when he briefly mentioned it after boarding.

"A magical week in paradise, here we come!" A redheaded girl sang happily, her long curls bouncing as she danced eagerly in her seat. Taylor recalled her name was Quinn, a girl he hadn't really met on campus, but had seen in passing often enough to know she was typically happy and bubbly.

 _Or is she?_  The thought came from nowhere, startling him as a vision of Quinn with tears flowing freely down her cheeks flashed before his eyes too quickly for him to catch her frantic words. He shook his head, clearing the vision away to see Quinn still in her seat, leaning to look excitedly out the nearby window at the tiny island approaching in the distance.

"All expenses paid!" Came a loud boom, and Taylor turned slightly to see a hulking boy with shoulders broad enough to easily carry two people. Short black hair was spiked up similarly to Taylor's own red spikes, though on a far wider head. "What _whaaaat!"_ Taylor noted the huge boys football sweater, and remembered his name was Craig Hsiao, one of the star players of the football field, though certainly not one of the smartest ball players.

Loud and obnoxious, Taylor had never really seen eye to eye with Craig, and had made a point of avoiding the larger boy if he was able to.  _But_  I  _shouldn't, because he's just masking his pain behind his bravado..._  Taylor frowned, the thought accompanied by a flash of image of Craig slumped against a wall, his eyes satisfied even as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth.

"They got away..." Craig whispered, his usually loud voice breaking as he laughed quietly despite his clearly rapidly declining health.  _"She's_  safe..."

Taylor grasped his head in his hands and shook it, forcing the vision away before the overwhelming sense of sadness accompanying it could consume him completely. He opened his eyes to see Craig slapping his hands against the seat in front of him.

"Good thing too!" An even larger boy replied, his jovial voice ringing through the whole plane. Raj was well known around campus as the must have for any party, his love of food and drink renowned among the other students. If there was a party to be found, Raj could be trusted to sniff it out and if there wasn't he would throw one. "I'm so deep in student debt, I couldn't even afford instant Ramen noodles right now."

Even as Taylor could see Raj grinning across the plane, his vision was almost overlapped by another; one in which Raj's eyes were wide and empty of heir usual warmth and life, as he fell to his knees. Taylor rubbed at his temples, hissing as his head began to ache.

"Hey," Taylor glanced to Diego as he continued to try and ease the forming tension. He tried to smile, but assumed from his friends concerned expression that he was hardly convincing. "You okay, Taylor? Bad dream?"

Taylor shook his head, a dry huff of laughter escaping him as the tortured images of those around him faded away into darkness, leaving only his aching head and the uneasiness in his gut in their wake. "Just a really weird one about..." He hesitated, his eyes widening and his throat constricting as he instantly recognized the dark skinned boy walking slowly up the aisle towards their seats. "... about  _him!"_

Diego's jaw dropped, as he not so subtly stared at the broad shouldered boy approaching. "You had a dream about Sean Gayle? Well, what are you waiting for?" Diego rambled, gesturing wildly with his hands. "Go talk to him!" Diego demanded, pushing Taylor into the aisle, directly into the passing Sean's path. Taylor felt large hands settle on his shoulders as they collided.

"Whoa," Sean said, his deep voice sounding amused and pleased about Taylor's sudden appearance in his path. Taylor however, couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt from the contact, and hurriedly stepped back. "Hello there."

"My friend Taylor here wants to say something," Diego said loudly, hiding a grin behind a plane pamphlet. Taylor threw him a murderous glare, before smiling awkwardly at the large chested, tight shirted boy before him.

"Ever, uh, wanted to hook up in an airplane?" He asked impulsively, internally cringing at himself. He could see Diego from the corner of his eye, laughing silently in his seat, and he turned a sweet smile his way. "My friend here has this bucket list, see?"

Taylor felt flooded with satisfaction as the colour drained from his friends face, his silent laughter turning to awkward chuckles as his tanned cheeks darkened in a deep blush. His stomach dropped however, when he saw Sean's eyes remained locked on him.

"You know, its on my bucket list too..." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah," Taylor asked with a grin, successfully hiding the irrational curls of uneasiness he was feeling.

"But, I might've missed my chance..." Sean added with a lopsided grin. "I think we're landing soon." The dark skinned boy smiled as he squeezed past Taylor, heading back to his seat. Taylor released a huge puff of air he hadn't even realised he'd been holding, finally pushing his odd feelings away.

"Oh man, I got that whole thing on video," Diego sighed, jabbing irritatedly at his phone. "It was going so well and  _oh,_  you shoulda seen your face!" Diego said wistfully, pressing the delete button glumly. "Then you went and threw me under the bus! Totally ruined everything. I may never forgive you for this you know..." Taylor knew his friend was only joking and allowed he words to roll off him easily.

"Well you pushed me under first," Taylor said, grinning disarmingly as he leaned against a seat and watched his friend. "Reap what you sow, dude. If I go down, you're coming with me."

Diego rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about Karma, before his brow creased into a frown, his gaze locked onto his phone. "Huh, weird..." He said, glancing up at Taylor in confusion. "Is it really five fifteen? We should have landed an hour ago if so..." His face broke out in a cheeky grin as he laughed, "I didn't think you'd been snoring  _that_  long!"

"Hilarious," Taylor said dryly, rolling his eyes as he turned toward the cockpit. "I'll go ask the pilot if something's up."

Taylor made his way down the narrow aisle, passing the other ten students as they talked loudly over each other.

"Excuse me, will you all  _please_  cease your babbling?" Demanded a boy with white hair and a face which seemed fixed into a permanent scowl, as he glared at the other winners. Aleister was not someone who Taylor personally knew, the pale boy usually preferring to work alone. "The tour guide is trying to speak!"

"Thank you, Aleister!" Said the happy go lucky tour guide who had greeted them after boarding the plane, introducing herself as Lila in the process. "As your tour guide for the week, I just wanted to say that we should all ty to, you know... be friends!"

Taylor paused beside the cockpit door, glancing back despite himself to see how the mismatched personalities among them would react to such a statement.

"After all," Lila continued, "it is an island, so... you're kinda stuck with each other! Hee hee!"

"Is it too late to jump off the plane?" Groaned a girl who was slumped back in her chair, looking like she desperately wished she were anywhere else. She glared at the perky tour guide, her red tinged black Mohawk falling over one side of her face and her ear piercings glittering as she shook her head.

Taylor had the feeling of another vision attempting to overlap his sight again, and he slammed his eyes shut as he turned away. He grit his teeth together and repeatedly told himself that Zahra was clearly fine, until the feeling finally faded again. With his determination set, he opened his eyes and walked through the cockpit door confidently.

He froze a few steps in, when he was greeted with the sight of the pilot's combat boots, kicked up on the dashboard.

"Uh, excuse me?" Taylor called, and heard the pilot grunt in response. "It's Jake, isn't it? Weren't we supposed to have landed by now..?" He trailed off as he took another step into the cockpit, catching sight of loose combat pants, a black shirt with dog-tags and a green army jacket; all leading to a head resting against the back of a chair.

A peacefully asleep face, framed with soft looking waves of light brown hair. Something knotted within Taylor seemed to ease suddenly, a tension he hadn't even noticed seeping from his shoulders as he drank in the light stubble dusting the mans jaw. He had to physically tangle his hands in the back of his basic red shirt to keep himself from reaching out to stroke the sleeping pilot's cheek.

He bit his lip, trying hard to fight the sudden and overwhelming urge. He looked out the windscreen and startled as he recalled where they were. "Wait, are you  _asleep?!"_  He stuttered in alarm, the realisation that he had been eyeballing the  _sleeping pilot_  of the  _plane_  they were on finally sinking in.

"Hrn?" The pilot's eyes opened slowly, but Taylor was surprised to see they were utterly focused on him.

Taylor's throat constricted, the bizarre dream rushing back to him as he instantly recognized the pilot as the strange man in the jungle with cerulean blue eyes.

"Listen, Boy Scout, I appreciate the eye candy delivery as much as the next guy," the pilot groaned, stretching lazily as he scratched the back of his neck. Taylor felt his cheeks flush with warmth at the brief flash of skin from Jake's risen shirt, but his mind was still racing painfully from his strange dreams lingering presence. "But don'tcha know it's rude to wake someone who's taking a nap?"

For a second, Taylor was lost to the honeyed drawl that was the pilots voice, but then he shook himself mentally and focused his attention on his actual words. "Boy Scout?" He queried uncertainly, his face morphing into a frown.

"What can I say?" Jake said with a radiant smile and a wink, something Taylor refused to ever admit made his knees feel weak. "I give nicknames to people who annoy me."

Taylor knew the comment was supposed to offend him, but instead he felt a warmth blossom through his chest, his lips curving into an easy grin before he could control them. "Oh, really?" He asked teasingly, leaning against the door frame as he thought quickly. "In that case; I'm calling you, Top Gun." He added with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as Jake's face lit up with surprise.

"' _Top Gun_ '?" He choked, his eyes wide as he stared at Taylor in shock. "Hang on, you can't be giving nicknames. That's my thing!" He stammered, seeming genuinely startled to have been so caught by surprise.

"I dunno," Taylor teased, biting his lip and looking at the pilot from beneath his eyelashes. "I like it," he murmured, pleased as he watched Jake's expression slowly bleeding from shocked to amused. "I might keep doing it..."

"You ain't clever enough to keep 'em coming." Jake replied assuredly, grinning as his eyes raked over Taylor as if assessing his nicknaming capabilities. Taylor wasn't sure why the banter felt so natural to him, but he couldn't deny that he felt more at ease with the pilot than he had the entire rest of the flight. "Takes work to be as good as me." Jake added proudly, drawing Taylor out of his inner musings.

"Anyway, relax. We ain't landing 'til..." Jake trailed off, frowning as he glanced over at his equipment. "The  _hell?"_  He demanded confusedly, quickly dropping his feet from the dash. "That time ain't right... and  _that_  ain't right, either!" He growled, whacking the instrument panels on his dash a few times. Taylor was torn between laughing at the pilots adorable confusion, and concern for his equipment.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He asked, his brow raising as Jake grit his teeth and glowered at the displays before him.

"Boy Scout, if you knew  _half_  the things I've survived," Jake began, turning to him with a winning grin, "you'd bet on me to get you through anyth-" Jake's cocky grin disappeared suddenly, as turbulence hammered the plane out of nowhere. Taylor was thrown hard against the side if Jake's chair, and the pilot steadied him quickly before giving his full attention to the plane and the rapidly deteriorating weather.

 _"Aah!"_ Taylor gasped as he straightened, watching through the windscreen as dark clouds seemed to converge around them. He turned and stared in awe, as Jake easily turned dials and flicked switches, all the while keeping one eye on the gathering storm outside.

"Aw, just great! This storm front's coming in quick!" He swore, leaning forward to grab the yoke. Despite the battering storm around then, Jake turned a reassuring smile to Taylor. "Get your pretty ass in a seat, hear? And tell everyone to buckle up!"

"But-" Taylor began, worried about leaving Jake to handle everything alone. His gut twisted, and his heart ached painfully at the thought of any harm befalling the pilot.

 _"Now,_  Boy Scout!" Jake yelled, his face a mask of concentration as he glared out the windscreen.

Taylor hesitated a moment longer, torn between obeying the pilot and staying to try and help. Just as Jake turned his glare toward him, Taylor pressed his hand to the pilots shoulder, surprising the furious scowl from his face. "Good luck, and be safe... Call me if you need any help." He said, before doing as he had been bid, and stumbling out of the cockpit.

"Everyone, buckle up!" He called as he moved, not pausing to check if people obeyed, as the storm battered against the plane.

 _"Ohhh,_  I  _am **really**  regretting that airport Chipotle!"_ Raj cried, as the wind gusted loudly past the windows.

 _"Don't puke, bro!"_  Craig half begged and half warned his friend.  _"If you puke,_  I'm  _gonna puke!"_

"Where the  _hell_  did this storm come from?!" Demanded a pretty girl with blonde hair and heavy make-up, as Taylor pushed past her seat. She fixed her seatbelt tightly as she peered out the window in confusion. "It was a clear day!"

 _"It happens, okay!"_  Jake yelled from the cockpit, his voice carrying over the air-com. "This is totally... _normal!"_

"Yeah, sure," Zahra droned, her eyes wide as Taylor found his seat and buckled in beside Diego.  _"That_  looks normal."

Taylor glanced out the window to see what could have shaken Zahra's usual calm, and was startled by the appearance of thick balls of orange electricity coalescing out of the dark sky. He jumped and gasped along with the others, as the balls exploded in a crackle of sparks.

"It looks like ball lightning..." Called a girl with chocolate skin and shoulder length curls. Taylor couldn't tell if she sounded terrified or fascinated by the phenomena. "But I've never seen anything quite like this!"

"This is all wrong!" Aleister cried, his hands running through his hair frantically. "I can't die here, surrounded by these morons!"

"Everyone, just breathe!" Sean called from the back of the plane, trying to calm everybody. "We're gonna get through this!"

"Oh god! Oh god! _Oh god!"_ Quinn chanted, and Taylor wished there was something he could do to help the clearly terrified girl.

He jumped when a blistering crack of thunder almost deafened him, as lightning struck the plane. His throat tightened, as he caught sight of sparks flying through the cockpit door he'd left open.

"Welp, engines just lost power!" Jake growled dryly, sounding reassuringly calm despite the situation. "Bringin' her down manually! Everybody, hang on!"

Taylor felt his heart swell in his chest, and he had to fight the overpowering desire to unbuckle his belt and rush back to the cockpit. He looked around at the other passengers, trying to distract himself from his bodies strange impulses. All around him, the other contest winners were growing louder with their shouts and cries of alarm, except for one.

A girl in a blue hoodie, with a tight ponytail and a long scar across her eye, sat alone in the back row; silent and seemingly unfazed by the strange storm.

"Everyone!" The tour guide yelled, drawing Taylor's attention from the odd girl and momentarily silencing the other students. "Safety first! Remain buckled in your seats and try to remain calm!"

Taylor could still hear Quinn chanting to herself. He considered a moment, before unbuckling and hurrying to an empty seat beside her. Once he was strapped in, he took one of her tightly clenched fists in both hands, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"Just breathe," he said calmly, smiling as reassuringly as he was able. "It'll pass. Jake will get us through this safely." He paused, unsure where the confident statement or the certainty behind it had come from, but unable to deny its ferocity.

"This can't happen... not yet!" Quinn pleaded, squeezing his hands tightly as if trying to force him to understand. Her eyes seemed to stare straight through him. "It's too soon!"

Taylor noticed her chest begin to rise and fall shallowly, as if she were struggling for breath. He squeezed her hand again, and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "I'm here," he said quietly, glancing around the cabin. "We're all here,  _together._  You're not alone. We'll be okay." He promised.

"I-" Quinn hesitated, taking a deep breath before her shoulders finally relaxed, and she met Taylor's gaze with her own bright blue eyes.  _"Thank you,"_  she said, smiling sweetly. Taylor grinned, pleased he was able to help someone so genuinely kind hearted.

"My name is Taylor," he said with a grin. She laughed lightly in response, but before she could speak, they heard Jake's voice over the air-com.

"Just a little farther! I think we're almost through!" He called, just as the lightning reached a fever pitch. Seconds late, the plane burst out of the storm clouds into clear sky.

 _"Woooohoooooo!"_  Raj cried,  _"We're alive!"_

"Three cheers for the fearless pilot!" Taylor called, and the other contest winners all whooped and cheered in agreement.

"Aw shucks, Boy Scout," Taylor heard Jake chuckle over the air-com, "all in the line of duty, ya know?"

"Oh,  _look_  Taylor!" Quinn gasped, "there it is!" Taylor leaned closer to her window and followed her gaze, impressed by the sight of the beautiful island they were fast approaching.

"Get a good look now, 'cause we're comin' in fast!" Jake advised. "Welcome, to La Huerta!"

Taylor watched the tropical island as it swiftly grew larger through the window. He could see an enormous volcano at its centre, above the rainforest, breathing a column of smoke. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sudden reminder of his strange dream, and he shook his head as he turned away. He looked around the other passengers, as the plane began to sink towards the gorgeous, sprawling island.

"La Huerta Tower, this is tail number XC-DMK, requesting emergency priority to land." Taylor turned toward the cockpit, listening to Jake's confident voice through the open door. He rested his head against the back of his seat and closed his eyes, allowing the pilots calming voice to roll over him and ease his tensed nerves.

 _"Carlos!_  Pick up, you lazy bastard! It's Jake!" The pilot tried again, as the radio remained silent to his request. Taylor couldn't fight the small, tired grin that curled he corners of his mouth upwards, imagining the scowl Jake was surely giving the radio as it once more remained silent.

"Ignoring me won't make me forget the hundred bucks you owe me! Like it or not, we're coming in!" Taylor stifled a laugh, as Jake muttered to himself, bringing the plane ever closer to its destination. He closed his eyes and relaxed, trusting the pilot to get them safely on the ground. The second his eyelids touched, he was asleep.

When at last the plane bumped against the ground, Taylor's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in shallow pants despite the fact he couldn't remember having dreamt at all. He peered through the nearest window groggily, feeling excitement bubble inside him as the plane rolled easily along the dirt airstrip at the edge of the island, pulling into the hangar.

He waited as the other passengers rushed to the door as soon as Jake threw it open, each trying to push their way out first while Jake leaned against a wall and watched them all with a roll of his eyes.

When the aisle was clear, Taylor unbuckled his belt and stepped out from his seat, allowing Quinn to hurry past. He grinned at the pilot as he stretched, leisurely strolling along the aisle toward the exit. "Nice skills there," he murmured with a wink as he passed, hearing Jake give a surprised bark of laughter as he stepped down the stairs into the warm, tropical sunshine. "Rough landing there, Top Gun. Hope you don't work for tips!" He called back, as Jake followed him down the stairs.

"You kidding?" Jake laughed, puffing out his chest proudly. "I'm a damn hero for even getting you on the ground!" Taylor laughed at the pilots good humour, feeling the tension ease across his shoulders at the easy banter. "Carlos!" Jake bellowed, and Taylor shook his head in sympathy for the unknown man, as Jake marched off to look for him. "I need a tune up! ...  _Carlos!"_

Taylor turned to the cargo bay, where the group had gathered to collect their things before departing to the hotel.

"This island's supposed to be one of the most beautiful places on earth. The beaches... the waterfalls..." Quinn said, happily gazing around her.

"It's also home to a plethora of rare flora and fauna!" Added the dark skinned girl, scooting her glasses higher up her nose as she looked eagerly around the airstrip.

 _Grace is always eager..._  Taylor thought fondly, before frowning. He couldn't recall how he had met Grace to know her name, and yet he remembered it just the same.

"Only ten spots on the trip, and they had to give one to this dork..." Craig muttered loudly, though Grace showed no sign she had heard him. Taylor sighed, forcing all of the strange things in his mind aside for consideration later, and reached for his suitcase just as another hand grasped the handle.

"Oh, sorry!" Sean said, his eyes widening as he realized he'd grabbed the wrong luggage.

"If you wanna carry my bag, go right ahead." Taylor grinned, and Sean immediately relaxed and chuckled quietly in reply.

"Oh my god, could you  _be_  any more desperate?" Demanded the pretty blonde girl in heavy make-up, as she sidled up to Sean and draped her arms around him possessively. "People like you always hover around the spotlight like moths." She sneered.

"Spotlight?" Taylor asked, feeling lost. His brows raised in surprise and confusion.  _Michelle means well, but she's been hurt so badly already..._  The errant thought made him frown, but Michelle merely rolled her eyes at him disdainfully.

"Yeah, right. As if you don't know who Sean is." She sighed.

"Seriously?! Our superstar quarterback?" Craig interjected, as if personally offended by Taylor's apparent ignorance. "The Heisman frontrunner?"

Taylor blinked, staring blankly between the blonde girl and the giant of a boy.

"Guys, it's cool. Chill out..." Sean said uncomfortably.

"Look, Sean doesn't need any fame hounds hanging around, got it?" Michelle asked pointedly.

Taylor paused, before a tumble of words fell out of his mouth without a thought. "You're super gorgeous. You two must be together."

Michelle froze, her eyes wide as she tried to work through he compliment; as if she hadn't expected such a response.

"I... You..." She spluttered, before throwing her hair over her shoulder and smiling widely. "Well, yeah. Thanks." She said warmly, and Taylor almost flinched from the drastic change in her attitude toward him. "You're right on both counts!"

"We're in reality, Michelle, remember?" Sean snapped, scowling furiously. "And in reality, we are not together any more."

Taylor glanced between the two, and took a large step backwards as they started to argue in earnest. He looked down when his foot clinked against something.

 _Huh?_  He thought, bending down to pick the object up. "What's this?" He wondered aloud. He examined the small dart, brushing the red fluff gently while carefully avoiding the sharp tip.

"Is that a...  _tranquilizer dart?"_  Diego gasped, as he came up behind him. Taylor glanced at his friend, and turned to show him his discovery. "The vial's nearly empty. It must have hit its target."

"Yeah," Taylor nodded slowly, turning the dart in his fingers carefully. He couldn't understand why it felt so familiar to him. "This is a pretty big dose... Whatever animal they took down must have been huge."

"You mean,  _if_  they took it down." Diego added unhelpfully, nudging his shoulder with a grin. Taylor looked up to scowl at his friend, slipping the dart in the side of his suitcase, but his gaze was caught by the girl in the hoodie; who was clearly listening in on their conversation.

"Hey Diego," he asked, lowering his voice as he glanced at his friend and lightly raising his chin in the girls direction. "Who is that?"

"Dunno," Diego shrugged after looking over at her. He turned back with a wide smirk, "Got eyes for the mysterious hottie, huh?" He joked.

"There's something..." Taylor frowned, shaking his head as he tried to clear the confusing uneasiness building within him.  _"Off,_  about her."

"What gives you that idea?" Diego asked curiously.

"It's that there are too many of us," Taylor said suddenly, gasping at the sudden epiphany.

"Too many?" Diego repeated, his brows rising in surprise.

"Think about it," Taylor said quickly, "we'd all been told that  _ten_  students from our college has won this trip, right? But count us off... Not including the pilot or the tour guide..." Taylor trailed off, the strange certainty in his gut twisting sharply. "She makes  _eleven."_

"You're right," Diego admitted after a moments pause to count everyone himself. "And I don't think I've ever seen her before. So... who is she?"

Taylor shook his head, about to reply when he met the girls eyes again. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. He felt as if she were pulling him in with her gaze, and underneath that were the whispers of something else. Just as he thought he might understand the hidden meaning of the whispers Jake returned, yelling loudly.

"Hey Lila! Where the  _hell_  are your people?" He called, storming over to the group. At last the girl with the scar looked away, and Taylor let out a relieved sigh as the strange hold over him dissipated. He tried to shake it off, distracting himself by tuning into the conversation between the pilot and the tour guide.

"There's  _nobody_  here!" Jake roared furiously. With a start, the whole group looked around, and Taylor realised the pilot was right. Their group were the only people at he airstrip.

"They should be here in a shuttle to take us up to the main resort, but..." Lila trailed off, looking around the bare airstrip before a large smile stretched across her face. "I'm sure it's just a slight delay! No need to fret! They'll be here any minute." She said confidently.

"The hell with that," Jake scoffed. "I'm going up to that control tower to get some damn answers."

"What do you think is going on there?" Taylor asked before he could stop himself.

"No idea..." Jake replied with a shake of his head. "Call it a gut feeling, but whatever it is, it ain't good." He added with a grimace. He turned his clear blue eyes to Taylor, almost knocking the breath from him with their startling intensity. "So, Boy Scout? You comin' or not?"

"I could go with you..." Michelle offered before Taylor could reply, fluttering her eyelashes and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Wasn't talkin' to you, Maybelline." Jake said dismissively, his eyes never leaving Taylor's. Michelle shrugged and moved toward the rest of the group, though neither of them noticed her departure.

Taylor felt his throat tighten, his heart clenching painfully as it screamed at him to go, while his head ached and screamed for him to not go.

"Um, okay!" Lila said uncertainly, before returning to her usual cheerfulness. "I guess the rest of you, please follow me? We'll take the short walk up the hill to the resort. Sounds fun, right?  _Yay!"_  She waved her arms excitedly for the group to join her, oblivious to the scowl Zahra threw her.

"Um, Quinn? Where are you going?" Lila called, as the redhead broke away from the group, skipping past the tour guide as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"Some of us want to explore the beach a little first! We'll meet you guys at the hotel!" She said, before pursing her lips and frowning down at her top. "Oof, this buttons stuck. Taylor, could you help me?" She asked as she passed him.

"Er, sure..." Taylor replied hesitantly, finally able to draw his eyes away from their battle with Jake's. He felt his cheeks warm slightly as Quinn drew closer than he felt entirely comfortable with. He undid her last button and quickly stepped backward, allowing her to slip out of her top and race past him in her bikini.

"Ahh, that's better!" She cried happily, "you're coming to the beach with us, right?" She called back over her shoulder.

Taylor turned back to Jake, who was locking the plane up inside the hangar, glancing back occasionally to see if he'd made a decision. Taylor sucked in a deep breath and half turned to the pilot, his head winning out over his heart for the time being. He felt a rush of disappointment with himself, but he wanted to take a breath of fresh air and clear the confusing thoughts and feelings from his body before spending time with the pilot, lest his body start acting of its own accord. "I'm gonna head to the beach for a bit," he said smiling sheepishly at the pilot. "I uh, hope you find your friend..."

"No worries Boy Scout, enjoy," Jake replied, leaning against the plane hangar as Taylor turned to the beach, his heart hammering and screaming at him to turn and remain by the pilots side. Instead he walked to the edge of the beach, taking a deep breath as he cleared his mind of everything but the fine and smooth sand warming his toes as he slipped off his shoes and joined Quinn and the others. "Aah, that's nice..." He sighed, finally relaxing after the awkward walk back from the control tower. He felt foolish already, and hoped Jake wouldn't hold it against him in the future.

Quinn twirled across the sand, laughing happily as she bounced over to his side. "This must be heaven." She cooed, staring out at the horizon.

Raj spread his arms and fell back on the sand with a deep sigh, moving his arms and legs to make a sand angel before turning to look at Taylor with a serious expression which he could barely keep on his face.

"Yuuuup... I'm just staying here all week," he said, rolling his head back to watch the passing clouds. "I'm never moving again." He raised his head slightly and frowned at the group. "Can someone get me a beer?"

"Isn't this place wonderful?" Michelle said, her blonde hair seeming like a golden halo beneath the tropical sun. "It's like our own private paradise, Taylor!" She added, when she saw him approaching with Quinn.

"Yeah! This is our turf!" Craig bellowed, digging his hands deep into the sand, and eyeing Raj with a suspicious grin, as the large chocolate skinned boy began to doze.

"Isn't this magical?" Quinn almost whispered, "it's like we have the whole island to ourselves!"

"It's so peaceful." Taylor agreed, surprised their group were the only people on the beach at such a beautiful time of day. "And that water looks amazing. I wish we could go swimming..." He said.

"Who said we can't?" Quinn asked with a giggle, and Taylor suddenly realised how stupid he must have sounded to the group. Before he could say anything to defend his intelligence however, Quinn grabbed his hand and ran out into the water. "Come on!"

"Whoa!" Taylor laughed, as the spray splashed up around them.

"Hope you're a good swimmer!" Quinn laughed, as she dipped beneath the water, re-emerging a short distance ahead of him seconds later.

"I'm pretty much and Olympian," Taylor bragged good naturedly, as he tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it over to a patch of dry sand further up the beach.

"Good!" 'Cause I'm not the best at it!" Quinn confessed with a grin. "So if anything happens, just carry me back to the beach and give me CPR, okay?"

"Sure," Taylor laughed, swimming out to join her and realizing the water was still pretty shallow when his feet easily touched the seabed. "I'll be your hero." Taylor sighed, the water warm and welcoming around his waist, its gentle currents curling around his legs.

"Are you always this spontaneous?" Taylor asked, glancing over to Quinn as she smiled up at the sun. The redhead was silent for a moment, before looking over to meet Taylor's eyes. Even before she spoke, he could sense the sadness she kept locked up inside her; the secret she wasn't ready to share.

"No, I wasn't always like this..." She said quietly, taking a deep breath as if to centre herself. She turned her attention back to the horizon, and in that moment Taylor had to admit she looked determined, fierce and beautiful all in one. "But after last year, I've tried to make the most of every day."

Taylor could tell from the way Quinn fell silent that she had revealed all she was prepared to for the time being, and pushing her would only upset her further. He glanced at the water swirling around them, and smirked as he scooped a handful up and splashed her playfully.

"Oh, I get it!" Quinn giggled, her eyes sparkling with gratitude as she turned an amused grin his direction. "You're pretty spontaneous yourself!" She narrowed her eyes and smirked, as she splashed him in return.

"Hey!" Taylor laughed, as they began to splash each other determinedly, drenching each other thoroughly. Quinn waded through the shallow water, but tripped before she could splash Taylor again, instead crashing into him and knocking him onto his back.

Taylor laughed as Quinn fell onto him, squealing with laughter herself as her plan backfired. "Oops!" She giggled, when suddenly, her eyes lit up with delight and she scrambled back to her feet to get closer to the water. "Taylor! Look!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Something small and dazzling leapt out of the water and unfurled a pair of tiny wings, which gleamed like jewels under the suns rays.

"Whoa," Taylor murmured, leaning closer from where he lay in the surf. He watched with awe as Quinn held out her hands, and the tiny creature flew close enough that she could almost catch it.

The creature seemed to resemble a seahorse; though far more beautiful, and Taylor felt certain that seahorses could not fly. It fluttered its tiny wings, hovering in front of Quinn a few moments longer while its iridescent wings caught the sunlight, before it darted off into the distance.

"Did that seriously just happen..?!" Quinn breathed, turning to Taylor with wide eyes. "Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"This island must have species we've never even heard of before!" Taylor replied, shaking his head in amazement. He thought back to Grace as the group had collected their luggage, mentioning the islands, 'plethora of unique flora and fauna'. He wondered if she expected quite such amazing discoveries.

Quinn turned back to the beach, her eyes raking over the others urgently. "Guys, did you see that?" She demanded.

"Huh?" Craig replied, glancing over with a dismissive shrug. "Who cares? Do you see this?" He asked instead, gesturing proudly to where he had slowly been burying the now snoring Raj under a pile of sand.

"Uh, everyone else already went up to the hotel!" Michelle complained, getting to her feet and dusting the sand from her jeans. "Come on, lets catch up! ...who's gonna carry my bag?!" She called over her shoulder, as she made her way back to the hotel path.

Raj awoke when Craig dumped some sand on his head, laughing as he ran off after Michelle while the large boy struggled to free himself. Once the dark skinned boy was free, he charged after Craig, leaving Quinn and Taylor behind in the surf.

"I can't believe they missed it!" Taylor said with a sigh. "It was incredible..."

"You and I are the only ones who saw it," Quinn said seriously, a slow and shy smile playing on her lips. "It's almost like... we shared a secret." She laughed and shook her head, meeting his gaze happily as they slowly made their way out of the water. "I'm glad you were here with me, Taylor."

"Me too," Taylor said, grabbing his shirt and slipping it over his head. He waited by his shoes as Quinn quickly redressed, before hurrying to catch up to the others.

They met Raj, Craig and Michelle by the plane hangar. In the distance, Taylor caught sight of Jake heading toward the control tower at the end of the airstrip. He felt the curious sensation of swirling in his gut, like butterflies in his stomach and decided that he was now calm enough to trust his body to behave itself.

" _Carlos!"_ He heard the pilot calling, "where the hell are you, man?" Taylor smiled unknowingly, enjoying the sound of Jake's voice even under the strange circumstances.

"Okay, Taylor, we're gonna catch up with the others at the hotel. What are  _you_  going to do?" She asked, although by the twinkling of her eyes she already knew what Taylor was going to say before he'd acknowledged it himself.

"I'll catch up with you later. I'm gonna go help out Jake." He said with a grin. He said goodbye to the small group and watched as they started up the path to the hotel, laughing and joking as they walked away from him. With his heart in his throat, Taylor turned and jogged to catch up with Jake, falling into a comfortable pace beside he pilot. "So, its cool if I join you?" He asked, feeling pleased with himself when he surprised the pilot enough to give a small start.

"You ask permission for everything?" Jake chuckled, glancing sideways at him as he recovered his wits quickly. "Come on, Boy Scout." He said, leading them to their destination.

Together, they scaled the rickety and rusted stairs of the tall control tower. Taylor's breath caught at the sight of the rainforest stretching out beside them, vibrant and lush.

"This place is gorgeous," he murmured, before turning to Jake excitedly. "Do you fly here a lot, Top Gun?"

"Here, and every other privately owned resort island in the Caribbean." Jake sighed, though he grinned proudly. "The favoured vacation spots of the young and the privileged." He added with a wink.

 _Still running..._  Taylor ignored the errant thought, and focused on the pilots faraway expression. "You don't sound like you enjoy it much..." He said without thinking.

"Hey," Jake said, smiling winningly, "it pays the bar tab."

Taylor cleared his throat, determined to ignore the uncomfortable edge to the conversation. "So, Jake, what got you into this business..?"

"What gets anyone into anything?" He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Necessity. I had a plane, a pilots license, a dishonourable discharge and an empty bank account.

Taylor felt his heart swell at the way Jake tried to make light of everything, aching at the pain and sadness radiating from the man even as he tried to hide it.

"What is this anyway, Twenty Questions?" Jake demanded suddenly, and Taylor flinched guiltily at the intensity of his obvious frustration.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly, averting his eyes as they moved on in silence. However, after only a moment, Jake sighed heavily and continued on his own.

"Look, I'm from Louisiana," he offered, as if by way of apology for temporarily losing his cool. "And if ferrying rich jerks around a couple times a week is the price I gotta pay to never set foot back there, I'll pay it."

Taylor felt his eyes sting, and quickly forced the irrational swell of sadness for the pilot away.  _Always the brave soldier..._  He couldn't help but think, watching Jake's wistful expression from the corner of his eye.

"Been sleeping in a beach hammock in Costa Rica ever since." Jake said, obviously concluding his tale.

"That sounds..." Taylor paused, torn between finding the scenario magical and, "lonely." He finally settled on.

"Uh, yeah," Jake said pointedly, gently shoving Taylor's shoulder. "That's the  _appeal."_

"I mean," Taylor began, frowning at the pilot as if he were a particularly fascinating puzzle

"I get wanting to get away for a little while... but don't you want  _more?"_  He pushed, while Jake pointedly avoided his questioning gaze. "Someone to come home to, someone to listen to you, someone to hold you all through the night..."

Jake laughed, breaking the light tension that had been forming around them as they walked and talked. He half turned and raked his eyes over Taylor suggestively, making his body temperature soar. "You offering, Boy Scout?"

 _"What?!"_  Taylor choked, tripping up a step as his cheeks flushed red. "I... I just meant, I mean, in theory...?" He stammered, swallowing heavily under the amused watch of the pilot. He was almost confident as he mumbled,  _"maybe..?"_  in what he hoped was a coy way.

"In  _theory;_  I wanted to be the best damn pilot the Navy had ever seen." Jake said lightly, ignoring Taylor's discomfort, much to Taylor's relief. "In  _practice..._  Well, you can't beat a cold beer and a Caribbean sunset."

Taylor hesitated, before biting down his nerves and forcing himself to give voice to the rest of his thoughts. "Don't get me wrong, I think it also sounds, kinda magical..."

"Really?" Jake asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I mean - just cuz it might be nice to share it with someone doesn't mean I don't dig it." Taylor explained. Jake paused on the stairs, turning to study Taylor closely.

"You're into it?" Jake asked skeptically, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the pilots obvious disbelief.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He asked through his light chuckles.

"I don't know. Most people think its weird. They want the big houses, picket fence, two kids playing in the yard." Taylor rolled his eyes, continuing up the stairs.

"I'm not most people," Taylor whispered as he brushed passed the pilot, an enticing grin curling his lips. He felt a rush of power when his words seemed to stun Jake into silence for a moment, and he wished he could see the expression on the pilots face, but he didn't want to ruin his empowering moment.

"No, Boy Scout..." He heard Jake huffed in what sounded both an impressed and amused tone of voice, "I guess you're not."

Taylor decided to keep his eyes on the tower stairs, hoping the redness he could feel staining his cheeks would fade before he faced the pilot again. He had just decided to say something further, when a step cracked in two beneath him.

He gasped as he started to fall through the gap, calling to the pilot on instinct.  _"Jake!"_

The pilot reacted instantly, grabbing Taylor and pulling him into his arms. "Gotcha!" Jake said with a cocky grin, and Taylor almost groaned as he felt his cheeks flood with heat once more from the mans close proximity.

To avoid the pilots too close eyes, Taylor turned to look over his shoulder, where he saw the rusted fragments of the metal step twirl, as they plunged fifty feet to the ground.

"I... think you just saved my life." Taylor admitted, finally feeling in control of his body enough to meet the pilots clear blue eyes.

"Now you owe me one," Jake said with a wink, and Taylor's heart raced as he laughed and stepped out of the pilots embrace. He immediately missed the warmth of the other mans arms around him. "Come on," said Jake, nodding toward the control tower they'd almost reached.

They continued on in a comfortable silence, and upon finally reaching the top, Jake pushed open the door to the tower and stepped inside.

"Carlos, you dumb..." Jake began, before tapering off in shock. "Hey, what the..." He questioned quietly.

Taylor stepped in behind Jake, and frowned as he surveyed the tower. "There's no one here," he said, surprised to see the entire tower was completely devoid of life.

"Thanks, Eagle Eyes, I couldn't tell." Jake quipped sarcastically, and Taylor rolled his eyes before he poked his tongue out at the pilot, pleased when the action seemed to both surprise and amuse him. He turned and wandered away, looking closer at a nearby desk. He frowned as he dragged a finger across the top, only to have it come away dusty.

"Are you sure they still use this airstrip?" Taylor asked, stepping aside to allow Jake to see the large break he'd created in the dust.

"Of course I'm sure," Jake said, and Taylor was certain he could almost hear the pilot rolling his eyes. "I was just here a few days ago, and I'm damn sure..." His voice tapered off, and after a few moments of silence Taylor realised something had to have stolen the pilots attention.

"... Jake?" He called curiously, turning to find the pilot staring at something he could see over his shoulder. Taylor watched as Jake's expression morphed from confusion to wonder, utterly enraptured by whatever he could see behind him.

Jake stepped forward, resting a hand against the glass window, as he stared at the sky, a myriad of colours washing over him. Taylor followed beside the pilot, looking out to see that in the distance, the island itself seemed to pulse with red and blue light. Colours fluttered over the trees, tinting the atmosphere in a rippling aurora.

"Wha..?" Taylor breathed, reaching down blindly, where he instinctively found Jake's hand. Jake laced their fingers together seemingly without thought, as they both stared out at the amazing display before them.

"Jake... what is this?" Taylor whispered, afraid to break the spell of whatever magical event they were witnessing.

"I..." Jake's eyes were wide as he shook his head in disbelief, appearing lost for words for the first time since Taylor had walked into the cockpit. "I don't know."

As one they turned to each other, their eyes meeting in amazement, their faces closer than either had realised. Taylor watched the beautiful colours play across Jake's clear eyes, lost in their depths.

"Jake, I..." Time seemed to slow around him, as Taylor felt his heart swell. Suddenly Jake was lying broken and bleeding on the before him, and he could not control his tears.

Taylor blinked, and the lights disappeared, along with the heart-breaking vision. "It stopped..." He whispered, unsure which phenomena he was referring to, as he felt his the stinging in his eyes finally begin to ease.

Jake exhaled heavily, physically shaking himself out of whatever had held him so enraptured. He looked down, to where their fingers were still intertwined, and coughed as he quickly drew his hand away. "Uh, sorry..." he muttered, taking a step away as his cheeks dusted a faint pink. Taylor wasn't sure why the action made his heart feel like it was breaking.

"Look, it must've been something...  _weird,_  with the glass here." The pilot said awkwardly, running his hand through his hair distractedly. "Who knows. Forget it, just... come on."

A second later, Jake ducked out of the control room. Taylor hesitated a moment longer, attempting to reign in the wild emotions he felt raging through him. He glanced back to the window, half hoping the strange lights would return, and whatever moment he had been sharing with the pilot wouldn't have to end.

But everything appeared as it should. With a sigh, Taylor clenched his hand into a ball, savouring the remembered warmth of Jake's hand as he moved out the door, and followed he pilot back down the stairs.

The return journey felt awkward to Taylor, as opposed to the easy banter they'd shared on their way to the tower. He had the distinct impression that he was more the cause of the awkwardness than Jake, as he irrationally felt a deep sense of rejection.

Despite wanting to, he had no idea how to clear the air between them. He wanted nothing more than to fell the pilots strong hand curled around his own once more. They paused at the plane hangar to collect Taylor's luggage, before they continued to wind their way gradually along the path, and Taylor was just beginning to feel fatigued, when they rounded the bend and saw their destination at last.

"So this is it, huh?" Jake said suddenly, and Taylor was flooded with relief as the awkward air hanging over them seemed to dissipate entirely. "Been to this island fifty times, and never been off the airstrip." He confessed thoughtfully, looking up at the impressive hotel.

"The Celestial!" Taylor said, eyeing the great structure himself. A tall curved building with countless reflective windows, with pillars and a long and ornamented overhang of white marble above the entrance, the hotel certainly met the high praise that Taylor had been given by the tour guide before they boarded the plane.

"Well, come on then." Jake said, stepping forward after they'd both taken a moment to study the hotel. Taylor glanced at the pilot, feeling an uneasiness settle in his gut. "You paid me to bring you here, so that's what I'm doing."

"I paid you?" Taylor laughed, momentarily distracted from his odd feelings. "You make it sound so sordid..." Jake laughed at his mumblings, winking mischievously in lieu of actually replying. "So, you've never actually stayed here? Are you taking off again after this, or are you going to stick around a while?" He asked, as they walked past small ornamental walls with tiny gardens contained within, which lined The Celestials' driveway.

"Just need Carlos to get my plane refueled, and I'm off." Jake replied, and Taylor felt his heart sink to his stomach. "Got a bottle of anejo calling my name back in Costa Rica." He said, ignorant of the storm of feelings which began to whirl within Taylor at the thought of the pilot leaving.

He felt awful to admit it even to himself, but he even briefly entertained the idea of Jake never finding Carlos, just so he couldn't leave him. He shook his head, frustrated with himself as they made their way to the entrance doors. "Try not to miss me too much, Boy Scout."

Taylor gave an unconvincing chuckle, and tried not to let his disheartened mood show on his face. The automatic doors sold open welcomingly, and the two entered side by side into the crisp air conditioning of the lobby, where they simultaneously froze in shock.

"Uhh..." Taylor began, before his throat closed and he merely stared.

"What the-" Jake said at the same time, his own surprise overtaking him as he too stared at the scene before them.

The group which originally left with Lila were standing a shirt distance ahead of them, Quinn and her small group only a few steps behind them. But before them all, the entire lobby was devoid of all life.

"I... I don't understand..." Lila continually repeated, muttering to herself in a small and lost voice.

The silence was deafening. Taylor's eyes scanned from the deserted front desk, to the suitcases and luggage carts which lay scattered and unattended. His gaze lingered on a half finished glass of wine perched on a table, which was gathering dust; and clearly had been for some time.

"Hey, Taylor, uh... do you happen to know-" Sean began, locking eyes with Taylor as he glanced toward the sports-star.  _"Where the hell is everyone?"_


	7. All got secrets

**We All Have Secrets**

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

_**Dear Jake;** _

_You’d think I would have all the answers by now, but really; I still don’t know how we got through all the fear and craziness at the hotel. No one knew what was going on, people were scared... Well, except for you. You were just pissed that you weren’t getting paid!_

_Your face when I told both you and Sean to buckle up and get along, I will never forget that look... I swear it was the first time you really, saw me. Although, I guess in a way you couldn’t have. None of us knew the real me back then, and as much as it hurts to admit it, I hope you never do._

_I don’t think you realized back then, how much I was already depending on you; even though you were being an ass! Everyone kept looking to me for answers or help, like I knew anymore than they did! I would look at you, all calm and collected... mostly... and I drew strength from that. From you._

_Of course, I didn’t realise at the time that everyone might be closer to the truth when it came to me, and maybe there was a reason they all looked to me..._

**2.**

“Where is everybody?!” Michelle shrieked, ringing the concierge bell for what Taylor thought must have been the hundredth time in the past three minutes. “I mean, helloooo!” She called loudly.

“So...” Sean said slowly, running his hands over his short hair distractedly, as he turned a slow circle and tried to look everywhere at once. “This’ll make for one weird-ass yelp review.” 

Taylor smiled weakly at the attempt to lighten the mood, but the air around the group remained solemn despite his efforts.

“The hotel staff knew we were coming this week, right?” Grace queried uncertainly, tapping her fingers together in nervous agitation, as she looked around the room from beneath her glasses. “This is  _not_  good...”

“What are you complaining about,  _dweeb?”_  Craig scoffed, spreading his arms to gesture at the empty hotel around them gleefully. “We have the hotel to ourselves! This is  _sick!”_

Taylor frowned, glancing between Grace’s concerned expression, and Craig’s ecstatic one. “I think you’re both right,” he said eventually. He held up his hand to placate them both, as the two turned to him with their mouths already open to defend themselves. “Hold on, listen... I mean, I’m kinda with Craig that this is totally awesome! The only thing better than a week in paradise, is a  _private_  week in paradise.” He said, wincing as he accepted a high five from Craig that was a lot harder than he expected it to be.

He turned to Grace, who was looking down at her interlaced fingers dejectedly. “However, I also agree that it’s kinda creepy... and we should figure out what happened, even if its just to make sure nothing is wrong and we aren’t in danger.” Grace considered for a moment, before she nodded, her corner of her eyes crinkling as she smiled kindly at Taylor.

“Okay,” she agreed, accepting the compromise and even laughing quietly when Craig fisted the air excitedly. 

“Aw yeah! We got our brains on the same wavelength!” He jock laughed, offering another high five that Taylor studiously avoided.

“Might wanna get that checked out, Taylor.” Zahra smirked, leaning against the desk lazily. “Sounds terminal.”

Raj’s head popped up from behind the bar, and Taylor laughed at the wide grin on the large boys face as he held up two large bottles of alcohol. “At least the booze is still here!” He cried cheerily, “who’s up for a Mai Tai?!”

Diego stepped closer to a lounge chair, and picked up a half full glass of wine which stood abandoned on a small table beside it. “Check it out, Taylor.” He said, offering the glass to his friend as he joined him. “Fresh lipstick on the rim... Its like everyone just suddenly... up and left.”

“But without their luggage?” Quinn asked confusedly, puffing out her cheeks as she gestured at the many bags laying abandoned in the lobby around them. “Why?”

Taylor sighed, running his hands through his short red spikes. “And isn’t it weird that none of us have any cell service?” He asked, checking his phone again to make sure it hadn’t gained a signal since he last checked it, a full four minutes ago.

“Maybe they don’t got towers here...” Craig said dismissively.

“Of course the island has cell towers, you colossal buffoon.” Aleister sneered, rolling his eyes in disdain as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Craig furiously.

“And how would you know that?” Zahra demanded, raising a studded eyebrow. 

“I... well, of course... I,” Aleister stammered, momentarily surprised to have had his statement doubted, let alone queried. “Perhaps because I’m not a complete imbecile? They were plainly visible in the distance on our approach.” He snapped hotly, before turning to storm away from the group.

“What do you think is happening, Taylor?” Diego asked, breaking the awkward and strained silence which fell over the group after Craig and Aleister’s bickering.

“I best there was an incident...” Taylor said carefully, after taking a moment to consider. He frowned at his useless phone, before shoving it back into his pocket.

“An  _incident?!”_  Diego repeated, his brows raising in surprise. 

“Yeah,” Taylor said, more confidently than he felt.  He grinned and nudged his friends shoulder playfully. “You know, a gas leak or an outbreak or something, and everyone had to leave.”

“We have got to work on your reassurance skills...” Diego sighed, trying to suppress a small smile.

“That’s... not implausible, actually.” Grace interjected thoughtfully. “This is a volcanic island, after all.” She added with a reassuring smile.

“Lila, what do you...” Taylor trailed off as he looked around, unable to spot the tour guide among their group in the lobby. “Er, has anyone seen Lila?” He asked, making his way toward the entrance when he caught a brief flash of the tour guides bright yellow shirt through the glass doors. He headed outside with the others, and found Lila pacing back and forth anxiously. 

“Lila, are you okay?” Grace called tentatively.

“Oh, me?” Lila squawked unconvincingly, “I’m perfect! I’m sure this is positively nothing to worry about!” She said perkily, with a wide smile which could not meet her panicked eyes. “I’d bet its just a fire alarm test... or maybe even a hotel-wide beach picnic!”

Taylor glanced toward the beach, and then looked back at the desperate tour guide, raising an eyebrow dubiously.

“Yeah!” Jake added sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he leaned against one of The Celestial’s small, decorative garden boxes which lined the driveway. “...or,  _maybe_  the Care Bears came down from the clouds, and took everybody to Happy-Happy Land!”

Taylor coughed to hide his bark of surprised laughter, glancing at the pilot but averting his eyes before they could meet. He didn’t want to encourage Jake’s attitude, but he couldn’t help but find it mildly amusing all the same.

“Jake... that’s not helping.” Sean growled angrily, clenching his hands into tight balls as he glared at the pilot.

“Have you even  _watched_  an episode of the Care Bears?” Raj asked with a sad pout, shaking his head dejectedly. “You just sound ignorant...”

Taylor rolled his eyes at the large boy, a grin tugging at his lips despite his best efforts as he marvelled that Raj wasn’t so much bothered by Jake’s attitude; but merely that he didn’t know his Care Bear facts.

“Not helping?” Jake fumed, his expression morphing into a heavy scowl. Taylor felt his amusement evaporate, sensing he dangerous tilt in the pilots body language which suggested he was wound tight, ready to spring at just the right provocation. “You’re he ones sitting around playing story time! How about getting some  _real_  answers?” He asked, glaring at Sean through narrowed eyes. “’Cause truth is, I’m not here to help. I’m here to get paid; and right now, ain’t nobody here to pay me!”

Taylor winced, feeling his heart thump painfully in his chest as Jake’s words bit deep into him. He absently rubbed a hand over his aching chest, watching as Jake stepped closer to Sean, almost yelling at him.

“We’re only gonna get answers, if someone around here shows some leadership,” Sean shot back at the pilot, “looks like you’re not up to the task...” he said, sneering down his nose superiorly. Taylor felt his temper flare, the ridiculous showdown grating on his nerves as a headache began to form right behind his eyes. 

“You throw a ball around and think that qualifies you to talk to  _me_  about leadership?” Jake demanded, practically hissing the words on his fury as the two closed in on each other. Taylor knew the situation would deteriorate quickly if either of the two got any further words out; he could already see the two bloody and broken as they battered each other ferociously.

 _“Listen!”_  Taylor exploded, gritting his teeth tightly against the pain radiating from behind his eyes. He glared between the two; watching as they both stared at him with wide eyes, their argument momentarily forgotten. “Will you  _both_  quit puffing your chests?” He said forcefully, raising his hand to rub at his pain filled brow as he narrowed his eyes at the both of them equally. “The  _only_  thing getting us nowhere, is this macho standoff.”

“Whoa, hang on-“ Sean began, trying to defend himself while Jake also did the same, “Captain America here’s trying to-“

 _“Don’t_  wanna hear it.” Taylor growled between his clenched teeth, his headache worsening to the point he almost expected it split wide open any second. “Shake hands, the put your heads together, and help us figure this out.” He ordered.

Jake’s eyes lingered on Taylor, seeming to almost see right through him: really seeing him as if for the first time. The pilot and the quarterback eyed each other warily, sizing each other up before begrudgingly shaking hands. They let go extremely quickly. Almost instantly, the pain in Taylor’s head disappeared, gone as if it had never been there at all. He released a sudden great breath, his heart racing as his eyelids fluttered and he stumbled, almost falling if not for the strong hands on his shoulders to steady him.

“You okay there, Boy Scout?” Jake’s quiet voice brought a weak smile to Taylor’s lips and he nodded in response, holding his head in one hand.

“Yeah, I just-“ He paused, raising his eyes to see the pilot stood right before him. He didn’t protest when Jake moved him to sit on one of the knee high garden box walls, following the pilots guidance without resistance as he moved him a short distance from the rest of the group discreetly. “Sorry, felt dizzy suddenly. Must be a little dehydrated or something...” 

“Uh huh,” Jake hummed, and Taylor couldn’t help the way his heart raced when the pilots gaze swept over him as if to check for injury. The fact he was concerned enough to check him over made something inside Taylor feel like it was melting, something he’d purposely buried deep within his heart. An idea began to form in his mind, one too large for him to truly grasp, when his attention was stolen by someone calling his name; and the idea was immediately forgotten.

“Taylor..?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry Diego...” he said, scrubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry, think everything kinda just overwhelmed me for a moment there!” He added with a grin, hoping he successfully hid his agitation. He glanced between Sean and Jake, who were standing on opposite sides of him. “Better?” He asked them teasingly, his eyes crinkling in amusement when they eyed each other suspiciously before answering.

“Sure,” Sean said, smiling lightly. “We’re good.”

“Sure,” Jake muttered, turning his head away from the jock. “Whatever.” Taylor grinned, accepting the small victory. His smile softened into something more genuine when he caught the small curl of the pilots lips, as he tried not to smile.

“Great,” Diego said sarcastically, clapping his hands together loudly in mock excitement. Taylor glared at his friend reproachfully, as he effectively ended his small moment of victory. “We’ve got the power of friendship!” He continued, rolling his eyes at Taylor fondly. “Now, what are we supposed to do, Taylor?”

Taylor swallowed heavily, as everyone turned to face him, waiting for his advice. “Uh, me?” He coughed, trying not to let his nervousness show on his face. “Well, there has to be something around here that will tell us what happened, right?” He asked, glancing around the group. “I say we split up and search the hotel.”

“Oh, wonderful idea, Taylor!” Lila said excitedly, and Taylor frowned, unable to decide if the brunette was being sarcastic or genuinely as excited as she appeared to be.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll find something by the pool?” Grace offered uncertainly.

“The pool, huh? I like the way you think. I’ll go with Brain Trust.” Jake said with a wink at the dark skinned girl. Grace blushed and looked down at her linked fingers, a shy smile playing on her lips. Taylor hurriedly squashed the tiny stab of jealousy in his gut, firmly telling himself he was being ridiculous.

“Yo Craig, if things were normal; what would we be doing right now?” Raj asked his friend.

“Uh, eating?” Craig asked in reply.

“Exactly,” Raj said, nodding as he smirked. “We’ll take the Restaurant.”

“Perfect!” Lila cried excitedly. “Where would you like to look, Zahra?” She asked, turning to the scowling girl beside her.

“Don’t care.” Zahra droned, appearing utterly unimpressed that she was to be paired with the perky guide.

“Well, how about we check out the Ballroom?” Lila asked, after a moments pause to think.

 _“Still_  don’t care.” Zahra repeated, as emotionlessly as the first time.

All eyes turned to Taylor, who blinked in surprise as each group all seemed to expect him to want to go with them. “In that case I guess I’ll check out the...” he hesitated, glancing at Jake briefly, and his insides twisted sharply when the pilot avoided his gaze a moment, before looking up as if against his own willpower.

“Pool,” he said suddenly, blushing as he words escaped him in a rush. Jake grinned, his brow raising as he drank in Taylor’s blush. The moment was disturbed, as the groups each split off to go search their areas. 

Taylor followed along behind Grace and Jake, while Aleister trailed behind them silently. He sighed, trying to decide whether it was such a good idea to feed his clearly unhealthy and certainly unusual obsession with the pilot or if he should put some distance between them now, to save his heart later. He stopped suddenly, Diego crashing into his back as he glanced around the departing groups and did a quick headcount.

“Dude, what is it?” Diego asked, rubbing lightly at his shoulder where it had collided with his friend.

“That girl, “ Taylor murmured distractedly, barely noticing as the others pulled ahead of them. He glanced at his friend when the olive skinned boy cleared his throat pointedly, clearly needing more by means of explanation. “The quiet girl in the hoodie, with the scar...” he muttered, counting the retreating backs again quickly to double check he hadn’t miscounted. “She’s  _gone...”_

Diego held Taylor’s confused and concerned gaze for a moment, before releasing a heavy sigh and gesturing after the others. “One mystery at a time, Taylor.” He said quietly, and Taylor felt himself flush with embarrassment, before the two hurried to catch up to their group.

Taylor raised a hand to protect his eyes against the bright sunshine, as they stepped out from the buildings shadow; where they found Aleister, Grace and Jake admiring the crystal clear pool and lush scenery.

“Wow...” Grace breathed, her eyes wide and filled with wonder as she looked around. “It’s like and Oasis, carved out of the Mesozoic Era!”

“No sign of anyone though...” Taylor said quietly, looking around the area slowly.

“Yeah, so much for the Cabana boys.” Diego sighed. Taylor rolled his eyes and threw his friend an exasperated glare, but Diego merely grinned in response.

Jake ignored everyone, as he jumped gracefully into one of the poolside hammocks. “Ahh, maybe being stuck here for awhile ain’t so bad.” He sighed, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Taylor tried not to laugh as the pilot relaxed, his true motive for joining them by the pool revealed.

“After your big fuss, you’re just going to lie there and do nothing?” Aleister demanded, eyeing the pilot furiously.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Draco.” Jake replied, his eyes never opening as he easily bantered with the furious pale boy. “Might find you like the life of leisure.” 

“Hmm,” Taylor hummed, stepping closer to the hammock. He couldn’t deny the enormous appeal of climbing in beside the pilot, and he doubted Jake would mind from the way the pilot cocked one eye open to watch him approach as he grinned.

Taylor smiled sweetly in reply, as he took a final step closer and reached out for the hammock. He looked down at his shoes, and then up at Jake from beneath his lashes, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He yanked the edge of the hammock and pulled it toward himself, tilting it to the side and sending Jake rolling out of it.

"Oof!" Jake spluttered, as he hit the ground.

"Get up, and help us look." Taylor giggled, as Jake sent him a reproachful glare.

"Next time, lets start with a 'please'!" He scowled. Taylor smirked playfully, stepping closer to the pilot and fluttering his eyelashes.

 _"Please,_  Top Gun?" He whispered. He laughed as Jake swallowed heavily, clearly not expecting his teasing. Taylor bumped their shoulders together playfully as he passed, before sauntering off to help the group look elsewhere. The butterflies returned, dancing gleefully in his stomach. He caught sight of Aleister as he passed, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

"Anybody find anything interesting?" Taylor called, after his own search proved fruitless.

"Oh, yes!" Grace said excitedly, wandering over to the edge of the pool area and gesturing for Taylor to follow her. Beyond the fence, Taylor saw towering trees that marked the beginning of the rainforest. One massive tree, had grown completely around the fence, the metal passing straight through the trunk.

"This is incredible!" She exclaimed, "look at how this tree has wrapped around the metal! How did it grow so fast?"

"It's the soil of the island," Aleister supplied after a moments pause. "Even the first humans to come here noted its extreme conduciveness to plant growth." He continued, and Grace watched him with rapt attention as he approached them. "That's why its always been called La Huerta. 'The Garden.'" 

"Oh, uh... Wow!" Grace gasped, staring around her in wonder.

"If you're expecting me to apologise for knowing things, I-" Aleister began, scowling as if Grace had insulted him.

"What? No! I'm  _impressed!"_  Grace interrupted. "I'm glad there's someone else here who I can talk to about stuff like that." She added with a smile.

"I... Ahem, what I, er... Mean to say is..." Aleister stammered, as if genuinely confused by Grace's kindness. Taylor winced as Aleister's expression morphed from flustered to a scowl, preparing for the worst. "Don't flatter yourself, Grace. I sincerely doubt you'd be capable of holding a conversation with me."

"Huh?" Grace said, turning away to search elsewhere. Taylor sighed, feeling tired just from watching the two, as Aleister kicked the floor and cursed under his breath.

Taylor and the rest of the group split up again, each searching a small area for any signs of where the hotel guests and staff could have gone. Taylor pretended not to notice that Jake was searching the poolside bar for a second time, though a small grin remained painted on his lips whenever he snuck a glance at the pilot. Ultimately however, the searches came up empty handed once more.

"No luck," Taylor said, as they came together by the pool.

"I too, have found nothing," Aleister confessed glumly. "We should regroup with the others." Taylor was about to follow the group, when he noticed Grace still crouched by the fence.

"Grace, you coming?" He called, waiting as she jumped to her feet.

"Oh, sorry!" She called back, "I'll be right there." Taylor frowned as Grace tried to surreptitiously slip something under her sweater. He looked away as she she hurried to catch up, and they followed behind the others to regroup with everyone.

The first thing Taylor noticed upon entering the hotel lobby, was that they were the last group to return. As soon as they were through the automatic doors, everyone began talking about their findings at once.

"... Out by the pool, Aleister totally freaked out when Grace was nice to him!" Diego gushed, and Taylor elbowed his friend in the ribs sharply when he saw both Grace and Aleister flush in embarrassment.

"From the Restaurant, we saw this  _thing_  up on the volcano!" Craig explained, his eyes widens as he spread his arms in emphasis. "It was like,  _there_  and then  _not!"_

"We basically stumbled onto a wedding straight out of the roaring twenties in the Ballroom!" Quinn said excitedly.

"They had good wine at least, I guess." Zahra said, tilting a bottle in salute toward them. Taylor frowned at the bottle, thinking it odd to see such an old bottle of wine at a wedding, even if it was themed for the twenties, wine from the era seemed a step too far. He shook it off and turned his attention to Aleister, who was standing off by himself, in front of a towering painting of a man with a goatee.

Taylors frown deepened as he stepped closer, confident he had seen the man before, yet certain he had never met him. 

He gasped, stumbling against a chair as a scene from his bizarre dream on the plane flashed before his eyes.

_"You don't understand, do you?" The man asked sadly, though he smiled sinisterly even as he shook his head forlornly._

"Aleister," he rasped, as the vision faded. "Who is that?" He demanded, feeling as if he'd been kicked in the chest. He struggled to breathe calmly, a preternatural fury blazing in his veins.

"Hm?" Aleister hummed, turning to Taylor as he shakily drew nearer. "Oh, Taylor... It's Everett Rourke," he said dismissively, turning his calculating gaze back to the painting. "CEO of Rourke International. The man who built this hotel."

"Rourke?" Taylor repeated, his brows shooting up in surprise. He stared at the painting, uneasiness churning like angry waves in his gut. "I think I've seen him before..."

"Hmph, who hasn't?" Aleister scoffed, misunderstanding Taylor's meaning. "Visionary... Genius... Conqueror of every industry." Aleister paused, sneering scornfully up at the portrait of Rourke, who was portrayed holding a sword of emerald. "I still think he looks like a fool." He said at last, before marching off and bumping straight into Grace. 

"Grace, I..." He started, reaching as if to steady her before he dropped his ha d quickly, his face transforming into a scowl. "Just watch where you're going." He said forcefully, pushing past her.

Taylor felt his heart ache for Grace, as she watched the taller pale boy walk away, her face falling as her eyes filled with sadness and longing.

"Taylor," she said, obviously trying to appear as unfazed by the encounter, although her trembling lower lip gave away her true feelings. "Can we talk a second? You just... Seem like someone I can trust."

Taylor grinned, a rush of fond affection for the shy girl flooding him. "What is it, Grace?" He asked, glancing toward Aleister's scowling form and raising a hand as if to ward of danger. "Look, if its about Aleister, don't take it personally-"

"No, no, it's not that. It's.." Grace hesitated, her fingers tapping together nervously. "Sorry, never mind, I-"

"Grace," Taylor said softly, gently laying a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving. "If you have a secret, its okay to keep it. I trust you."

"You..." Grace blinked, surprised as she searched his eyes. "You do?"

"Yes." Taylor said confidently, smiling fondly. "I know that you'll do the right thing, and when you're ready you'll share." Grace hesitated a moment longer, biting her lip before she pulled what looked like a giant tooth from beneath her sweater.

"I found this out by the pool before we left," she admitted shyly. "It was right by the fence, and the bars there were... twisted."

Taylor examined the sharp tooth carefully, turning it over in his fingers gently. "Whoa, Grace... this tooth has gotta be nearly a foot long!" He said quietly.

"Right? Whatever it came from; it's big." Grace said pensively. "I didn't want to share it because I was afraid it would scare some people... the way it scared me." She confessed in a small voice.

Taylor smiled softly as he handed back the tooth, and Grace returned the gesture with a friendly smile of her own. "But you made me realise that we're all in thus together, and everyone should know." She said, and gestured toward the group. Together, they made their way over and Grace showed the rest of them the frightening tooth.

"No way." Jake immediately denied, shaking his head as he looked at the tooth. " There's nothing with teeth that size these days. It has to be a fossil, right?"

The group fidgeted awkwardly, nobody sure what to make of the discovery.

"So after all this, we're saying we still have no idea where the staff and guests went?" Sean asked, breaking the silence hanging over them like a heavy blanket, as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"All we've got is more questions..." Quinn agreed with a pout.

"So? What do we do now?" Zahra asked in a bored monotone, her empty wine bottle discarded on the concierge desk.

"You go to bed." Came a new voice, making Taylor jump, spinning to find the girl with the scar stood just behind him. "Night is falling. You should all get some rest." She said, her eyes darting around the group, as if assessing their potential threat to her.

"Estela!" Lila exclaimed with relief,  _"there_  you are! Where have you been?"

"Looking around, same as you." Estela replied evasively.

"Well?" Michelle asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder agitatedly. "Did you find anything?"

Estela glared at the blonde suspiciously, before shrugging noncommittally. "Nothing that matters to you people." She finally replied.

"Hey, shouldn't you let  _us_  decide that?" Taylor asked with a frown, folding his arms over his chest.

The brunette met his eyes for a long moment, but she dropped her gaze as she turned to the concierge desk. "We've all got secrets." She called over her shoulder, before vaulting over the desk and snatching a room key from the wall.

"Like I said," she began, twirling back to the group. "Night is falling. I suggest you get some rest. You're gonna need it." With her sinister warning delivered, she abruptly paced around the corner and disappeared, leaving the rest of the group in confused silence.

"Okay," Sean said hesitatingly, "what the  _hell's_  that supposed to mean?" He asked, glancing around as if expecting someone to explain it to him.

"Think she meant its night-time, bro." Craig said quietly, as if afraid to voice aloud something which might make Sean seem slow witted.

"Well, it  _is_  getting late." Lila agreed, frowning thoughtfully before she smiled brightly at the group. "And we'll want to be ready to greet everyone when they return from... Wherever!" Taylor groaned, exhausted from.the tour guides bubbly personality after already  having suffered so many strenuous situations in the day. "Please take your assigned room key from behind the desk!"

 _"Assigned?"_  Zahra asked, grinning darkly. "Ha, good one." She reached higher up, and grabbed a key with what looked like Queen's chess piece. "I'm taking a penthouse suite! Hotel's empty, right?"

Taylor watched as some of the others plucked more decorative penthouse keys from the wall, grinning as Jake joined them.

"Don't mind if I do," the pilot smirked, winking at Taylor as he passed him.

"So, gonna give yourself an upgrade for your stay, Taylor?" Diego asked, tearing Taylor from his fantasy of simply following after the pilot.

"Hmm," he hummed, looking at the wall of keys thoughtfully. He saw his assigned room key, and began to reach for it, when a glittering tree shaped key caught his eye. He shifted his aim, and snagged the key, grinning at his friend as he dangled the object in front of him. Diego laughed and nudged him playfully toward the elevator.

They rode the elevator to the penthouse suite together, a comfortable silence as they each pondered their thoughts on the secrets of the mysterious island.

When the elevator doors parted, they stepped out into the hallway quickly, glancing both ways down the hall to see if they could see the general location of their rooms. Diego gave a quick salute, before heading down the left hallway towards his room, leaving Taylor to find his own. He peered down the right hallway, and saw a door with a large tree on it. He swept down the hall, and took out his key, inserting it into the lock and turning it easily; allowing the door to swing open.

His breath caught in his throat, as he stepped inside and shut the door with the heel of his foot. His eyes swept across the gorgeous, lush and welcoming room jungle greens and golden light. 

"Whoa..." Taylor breathed, impressed at the effort expended in the rooms decor. There were soft looking golden sofas, with plump red cushions. He looked up at what appeared to be a real, live, tree growing in the centre of the room, a string of pearl like tiny lights strung through its branches. Vines of green leaves twined around the bedroom portion of the room, complete with white flowers that smelt divine even to Taylor's unschooled nose. A lavish four-poster bed took up the largest part of the bedroom, with a small door left ajar, leading to private closet for storing clothes. Another door remained closed, which he assumed was the en suite bathroom.

He set his bags aside, and stepped further into the room, resting a hand against the sturdy tree trunk and gasping a hoarse laugh at the feel of its rough bark. Knocking at his door drew him from his wonder, and his heartbeat quickened as he couldn't help but hope as to who it was.

 _Could it be_..? He thought to himself, excitement building inside him to the point where he couldn't contain the goofy smile that broke out on his face. He hurriedly checked his reflection in a mirror beside the door, straightening his shirt quickly before taking the door handle in his clammy palm. He took a deep, steadying breath, and threw the door open with a welcoming grin.

"'Sup," Diego said with a grin.

"Oh!" Taylor said, eyes widening in surprise as his best friend stood in his doorway. "Hey, Diego," he added, hoping his voice didn't reveal his disappointment or surprise.

"What? Were you expecting someone else?" Diego laughed.

 _"What?!"_  Taylor cried guiltily, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck awkwardly as he shook his head. "Psh, no!" He denied, stepping aside to allow his friend access.

"Yeah, uh huh," Diego said, rolling his eyes as he stepped around Taylor and allowed him to close the door behind him.  _"Sure._  I know you too well, Taylor. If you're crushing on someone here, I'm gonna find out who it is." He promised, and Taylor didn't doubt that he would do just that.

"How 'bout that tree, huh?" He said loudly, by way of distraction. He blushed and coughed as Diego looked around the room approvingly.

"In the words of that old dude from  _Indiana Jones,_  you chose wisely." He said, starting as he felt the rough bark of the tree for himself, just as Taylor had done moments ago. "Is it too late to switch?" He asked eagerly, grinning widely.

"You snooze, you lose." Taylor laughed. Diego faked a sigh, before walking to the bedroom and launching himself forward to belly flop onto Taylor's bed. Taylor himself followed, sitting down beside him and chuckling as he ruffled his friends curly hair.

"What... A... Day..!" Diego groaned in exhaustion.

"What do you think is going on here?" Taylor asked suddenly, after several minutes of quiet contemplation between them.

"I know this, only because I watch an  _unhealthy_  amount of movies..." Diego began, pausing to grin up at Taylor mischievously. "But, remember how I was saying I wanted this week to be an adventure? One that will stay with us... Forever?" The bronze skinned boy paused, seeming to pick his words carefully. "Maybe, just maybe... The universe is finally listening." He said wistfully, laughing and shaking his head at himself. "Though, given my luck with the universe, I'll probably be back in reality getting bullied again by morning."

"Well," Taylor said, taking a deep breath and holding it as he pondered what he wanted to say. "I think, sometimes... you've gotta find the adventure in the life you're given." He decided, releasing his held breath in a large rush.

"And you say  _I'm_  the ridiculous one!" Diego laughed, grabbing a pillow and whacking his friend with it lightly.

Taylor heard the soft sound of something falling behind the bed, and leaned over to find a folded piece of paper. He grabbed it between two fingers, and brought it up to show Diego.

"That was under the pillow?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Taylor ignored his friend, as he carefully opened the old, yellowed slip with worn edges. He frowned down at the beautiful looping ink on the page.

" **I must see you one last time before tomorrow... Meet me at our spot in Neptune Cove. Midnight**." He read aloud for Diego, looking up at his friend to see a multitude of questions in his eyes. "And it's sealed with a kiss. See the lipstick?"

"There's more look, in different handwriting." Diego said, pointing to a small scribble across one corner. " **I'll be there.** " He glanced up at Taylor with a grin. "Sounds like a steamy rendezvous. Neptune's Cove is on the other side of the island. Real secluded and romantic." He said pointedly, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Taylor rolled his eyes and pushed his friend off the bed, laughing when he hit the floor with a small yelp. He chuckled as he put the old note carefully in the drawer of his bedside table.

"Hey," Diego said suddenly. He's head popping up over the edge of the bed. "Could that be where everyone went?"

"To a steamy rendezvous?" Taylor asked with amusement. "Dude, I do not know what kinky shit you're into to believe that the entire hotels staff and guests would join in on that..." He laughed, holding his sides in an attempt to contain his mirth. He ignored Diego's scowl, forcing himself to take deep breaths in an effort to calm down. "Besides, that note looks like its years old..." Taylor was interrupted by more pounding at his door. He told himself firmly not to hope as to his knockers identity, as he got up and opened the door.

"What up, what up, what uuup!" Craig bellowed, as he strolled into Taylor's room. Taylor frowned as other students poured into his room, uninvited, carrying bottles of wine, Champagne and beer.

"We're heading to the pool to rage." Raj said, posing with bottles raised. "Yeah, that's right! It's a Raj rage!" He boomed proudly.

"I, thought we were all going to  _sleep..!"_  Taylor said slowly, eyeing the group in his room uncertainly.

"Pfft," Zahra scoffed, "We've all the time in the world to sleep." 

"Shots up!" Raj called, offering glasses to everyone. 

Taylor accepted a glass, torn between feeling overwhelmed by the draining day, and warmth for the group who had come to invite him out to the party. He glanced out the window when Diego nudged him, pointing out to the pool with his own glass. Taylor could see several other classmates lounging around the area, hanging up party lights.

"Oh hell yes," Diego whispered excitedly. "I was so hoping this would happen!"

Taylor hesitated, debating for a moment as a tendril of foreboding fought it's way through him.

"Come on, Taylor." Diego pleaded, "we  _promised_  we would male the most of this trip... Every moment is a chance to find love! A new adventure! ...or, maybe just find yourself."

Taylor rolled his eyes, turning a flat glare to his friend after his imploring speech, and Diego chuckled sheepishly in response. "Okay, yes... I  _may_  have prepared a speech to convince you in case this sort of situation arose, but  _dude!_  Come on,  _please?"_

Taylor bit his lip and looked down at the pool through his window, a warm glow spreading through him as he watched the others preparing for the party.

"So Taylor," Sean said, finishing his drink. "You're coming, right?"

Taylor hesitated a second longer for dramatic effect, before quickly draining his shot and grinning at the group, as Diego crowed in victory. "Let's do it," he laughed, stripping off his short and tossing it on one of his sofas.

"Taylor! Taylor!" The room began to chant, and even Zahra joined in as they cheered, and steered him through the hotel to the pool, where Grace and Quinn were hanging the final few party lights.

"Love what you've done with the place!" Taylor called,  and both girls giggled happily in reply.

"We found it all out in the supply shed with the towels," Quinn explained excitedly, pointing a short ways down the beach to a small shed. "Grace rewired the circuits to make the lights sync with the music!"

"Not bad!" Taylor praised, impressed at Grace's abilities. The dark skinned girl gave a shy smile and blushed, pushing her glasses higher on her nose, before darting away. As she left, Taylor caught sight of Jake behind the poolside bar, shaking cocktails.

"How'd they rope you into tending bar, Jake?" Diego asked, as they drew near. "You lose a bet?"

Taylor felt his entire body trying to betray him. His cheeks flamed with a heat he willed not to show itself as a blush. His heart hammered in his chest as his throat dried considerably, at the sight of the pilot without his shirt.

"Psh, as if I've  _ever_  lost a bet." Jake scoffed, blissfully ignorant of Taylor's current issue with self control around him. "You should've seen the kinds of drinks these maniacs were pouring." He said, shaking his head sadly. "Drax over here just filled his glass to the brim with cinnamon whiskey."

"What? I call it the Aggro-Craig!? Craig said defensively, though he wore a huge grin. "That's my go-to!"

Jake shook his head again as he finished pouring the cocktail into a frosted glass, and slid it down the bar into Craig's waiting hand. "Try that," he said with a knowing smirk.

Taylor shouldn't have been surprised that instead of a tentative sip, Craig down half the glass I'm a single mouthful, yet he found he was all the same. He laughed at the awe filled expression on the jocks face as he stared at the glass in shock. "Wha..." Craig cried, holding his glass high for all to see. "Whoa! That just  _blew_  my mind!"

"It's called a Sazerac," Jake said smugly, "consider yourself enlightened.

"Can I get something?" Taylor asked suddenly, feeling a little more in control of himself after watching Jake work with ease behind the bar.

"I'm gonna be pouring drinks all night, aren't I?" Jake asked with a long suffering sigh. "Okay, Boy Scout, what's your poison?" He asked, his eyes flicking briefly over Taylo'rs exposed torso.

Feeling emboldened by the pilots glance, Taylor grinned and leaned against the bar. "Actually," he began, pausing to bite his lip a moment before continuing. "Male me a new drink... Inspired by  _me!"_  

"Inspired by you, huh?" Jake repeated thoughtfully. "Hmm," he hummed, staring at Taylor intently for a full minute, before he began to quickly assemble and mix things together.

Taylor hoped nobody could hear the way his heart was crashing against his chest, and shifted slightly to try and cool his rising temperature. He wanted Jake to look at him again already, hell, he wanted the man to rip his remaining clothes of right there on the bar. He bit his lip, shaking his head as he warned himself that his strange and forceful desires were insane; he should not be feeling such strong attachment to a man he hadn't even met before that morning. Yet he couldn't shake the sensation that he had known him, almost for an entire lifetime. He felt a rising force, a pressure in his head beginning to build, which whispered of the very epiphany which would finally make him understand why he felt such impossible things. 

Seconds later, the epiphany was lost, and he was knocked out of his decidedly not innocent thoughts when a fresh and strangely colourful drink appeared before him. He stared a moment, half wanting and half dreading the epiphany would still occur, but when nothing revealed itself, he reached forward and took his unique drink. He groaned as he sipped it eagerly, the flood of flavours hit him all at once.

"Huh," he finally said after several more sips. "That's all over the place. Salty and sweet, tangy and bitter, fruity and dry..." He complimented.

"Yeah," Jake said slowly, and Taylor looked up to find the pilot wearing a curious smile as he watched him drink the concoction he had put together for him. "It doesn't know what it wants to be yet, but..." Jake paused, meeting Taylor's eyes and locking with them as his grin turned playful. Taylor suddenly wasn't so sure if they were talking about the drink anymore. "I think it has the potential to be anything."

 _"Wow._  That's..." Taylor took a deep breath, the drink hitting him harder as he continued to sip from it. "Surprisingly thoughtful."

"You had to go and qualify that with 'surprisingly', huh?" Jake huffed, "I can't be  'typically' thoughtful?"

"Nope!" Taylor teased, raising his drink in mock salute as his lips curved into a mischievous grin. "Thanks for the drink, Top Gun." He said with a wink, before moving away, hoping he wouldn't somehow embarrass himself. He was thrilled when he noticed Jake watching him leave from the corner of his eyes.

He mingled with the others by the pool for awhile, laughing and taking small sips from his drink as they all relaxed; savouring the unique concoction.  When Diego's stomached growled, the two headed over to where Raj had prepared mouthwatering displays if veggie and shrimp skewers on a grill.

"Seems like you're having a good night," Diego said, slyly glancing sideways at him.

"It's really nice getting to know everyone," Taylor said vaguely, hoping his friend wouldn't press the conversation.

"Seems like you caught a couple pairs of eyes too..." He said innocently, looking past him over his shoulder.

Taylor turned and saw Estela sitting high on a hill, overlooking the party. She caught his gaze a moment, but unlike at the airstrip, she broke the look and turned away.

"Hey, who's up for a game of Marco Polo?" Sean called from the pool, grinning as some of the others dived in to join him.

Taylor laughed at their enthusiasm, shaking his head as he turned and grabbed a blanket and made his way up the hill to join Estela.

At the sound of his approach, she looked back over her shoulder, her legs dangling over the sheer cliff. "What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"I just... thought you might like some company." Taylor stammered, surprised. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and turned to leave again. "Sorry to have bothered you," he mumbled. 

"No," Estela called, almost desperately, "stay..." she added uncertainly. She moved a stray lock of hair from her face nervously, her dark eyes reflecting the shimmering stars above them.

Taylor smiled and sat down beside her, watching the Caribbean ocean roll against the rocks below his dangling legs.. "I brought you a blanket, if you're cold..." he offered.

 _"Why?"_  She demanded, recoiling instinctively.

Taylor blinked, his gaze darting between the innocent blanket and the strange girl. "I don't know... to be nice?" He said slowly. After a long moments pause, Estela accepted the blanket, draping it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said stiffly, gazing up at the countless glittering stars across the dark sky. "Where I'm from, people don't do things for you without expecting something in return." She explained.

"Well," Taylor hedged, crooking a half grin at her, "maybe they just want to be liked in return..."

"Isn't that pathetic?" Estela snorted, "how lonely we all are?" She tried to hide a grin as she peeked sideways at him. "But, at least you're honest about it."

Taylor laughed lightly, and the two sat in companionable silence for a time, allowing the infinite field of stars to engulf them both.

"Wow, did you see that?" Taylor gasped, as two shooting stars raced over their heads. "That was so beautiful!"

Estela suddenly pulled away from the cliff, laying the blanket beside him. "I have to go," she said abruptly, hesitating slightly as she turned to leave. "Look, Taylor... The people in my life usually end up getting hurt, and I don't mean their feelings..." 

"Wait, Estela, what-" Taylor began, clambering to his feet hurriedly. 

"You seem like a nice guy, I don't want that to happen to you." She said loudly, cutting his protests off.  She turned quickly and marched away, disappearing into the darkness.

Taylor stared after her a moment, before shaking his head in bemusement and sighing heavily. He couldn't work out why Estela was so determined not to let anyone in. As a chill breeze picked up, Taylor turned and headed back to the party.

 _"Woooo!_  Lets do this!" Craig bellowed, as he climbed the nearby gazebo and perched at the edge, readying himself to jump in the pool.

"Craig!" Aleister scolded loudly, glaring at the jock from where he lounged in a chair beside Grace. "That is clearly against the pool regulations!"

"Oh yeah?" Craig laughed scornfully, gesturing around them at the abandoned hotel. "I don't see anything that says 'No Badasses Allowed'!"

Taylor winced as Craig launched himself into a cannonball and slammed into the pool. He peeked through his lashes as a tsunami of water soaked everyone by the poolside. He couldn't help but laugh as Diego spluttered around a mouthful of water, his hair plastered to his forehead. "I'll go grab everyone some towels." He offered, trying hard to hide his amusement.

He moved past the pool, heading down to the supply shed on the beach. He glanced back, watching how the overhead lights flickered , leaving wide pools of darkness. He chuckled to himself as he scooped towels from the shed into his arms, however, his arms fell still suddenly, when he heard a strange rustling from the trees ahead of him.

He peered past the fence, into the dark rainforest, where even the bright moonlight couldn't penetrate the thick canopy. He narrowed his eyes, stepping closer in tiny intervals, when he saw a sinewy shadow appear. The dark shape rippled as it moved, strong muscles hidden beneath darkness, as a pair of eyes glowed fiercely from deep within the blackness.

 _"Aaaah!"_  Taylor cried, tripping as he recoiled. He fell hard onto his back, wincing as his head cracked against a patch of hard stones instead of the soft sand.

"Taylor!" Sean called, "are you okay?" He asked, as several of his classmates sprinted over from the party and knelt at his side. 

He sat up with a frown, one hand pressing to the sore spot on the back of his head tentatively as he took hold of a hand offered before him. He peered back at the forest, and the group followed his nervous gaze.

"Taylor! Did you see something?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"What was it?" Jake asked urgently, and Taylor turned to see the pilot crouched beside him, his hand still firmly clasped around his own.

Taylor coughed, his face flooding with heat as he turned back to the darkness, releasing Jake's hand in case his suddenly clammy palms betrayed him.

He frowned, upon finding the glowing eyes had disappeared. He glanced around the group, swallowing hard when all eyes were focused worriedly on him.

"I... I have no idea..." He whispered, before he felt a strange dizziness overwhelmed him and his entire world faded to black.


	8. Kinds of Crazy

**All Kinds of Crazy**

_**──────────────────────────────────** _

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I know that you weren't a believer at first, but even though you teased me, you didn't go out of your way to make me feel crazy. I can never thank you enough for that, for that tiny shred of stability, of sanity, amid a wall of denial._

_I guess it made it easier, that you soon got to see for yourself the proof that I hadn't been imagining things that first night. Hell, it took barely any time at all for everything to go to hell around us. I think we were just hanging on for the ride half the time, and hoping we'd survive..._

_I wonder sometimes, would things have happened differently; if the trip to La Huerta had never occurred..?_

_I never would have... I'm sorry, I'm getting off point - but the thought of never having met you is... It's so painful, I can hardly stand it at all... It makes everything-_

_Sorry. I did it again, didn't I?_

_The point I wanted to make; was that I just... I truly appreciate that you were there for me, even when you didn't necessarily believe me._

_You were always there..._

**3.**

**Darkness**.

Taylor was entombed in darkness. It cloyed the air around him, making it feel thick and heavy. Oppressive.

 **Cold**.

He chafed his palms together, in an attempt to warm his icy skin.

 **Quiet**.

His bare feet made barely any sound at all, as he shuffled hesitantly forward, trying to find a light within the endless darkness around him.

 **Still**.

Time seemed frozen, broken. Endless in its monotony, imprisoning him in a never changing prison.

Suddenly, something stirred. Taylor could hear something stalking towards him, golden glowing orbs burst into being, breaking the darkness around him to reveal the beach at the edge of the rainforest. Lurking within the trees, just out of his line of vision, a sinewy monster prowls... watching him, and waiting for its moment. He heard a low growl begin to rumble from the creatures throat, and just as his mouth opened to release a scream; he awoke with a start.

He quickly sat up, panting and covered in sweat. He tried to force the image away, but it was practically burnt into his memory, haunting him.

"God... What was that?" He murmured, running a hand through his messy hair. He noticed suddenly that he was sat in his own bed, his the sheets pooled at his waist. He frowned, glancing around the room and finding no trace in his memory of having returned. He remembered the party, the... thing... he had seen in the forest, but after that he recalled nothing but the impenetrable blackness.

He groaned as he moved to the edge of the bed, his hand raising to the back of his head, which continued to throb and ache despite his gentle touch.

He sighed as he swung his feet from beneath the sheets, testing his leg strength before getting to his feet and making his way to his bathroom for his morning ablutions, and a quick shower.

When he was finished, he dressed in a basic red shirt and a pair of jeans, before heading down to the resorts restaurant; where he found a chaotic scene awaiting him.

"Raj," Sean began, poking hesitantly at a strange looking concoction on his plate. "When you said you were going to cook breakfast, I figured, you know, pancakes and bacon. Not... what is this, again?"

" _The Raj Hangover Special 9000!_ " Raj beamed proudly, his chest puffing out as he eagerly tucked into his own plateful. "A perfect scramble of eggs, potatoes, oysters and bananas, topped off with pickle juice!" He shoveled another forkful into his mouth and groaned appreciatively before swallowing. "Trust me, dudes. It'll cure your hangovers before you can say, 'this tastes gross and weird.' Just try it!"

Taylor grinned, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms over his chest as he watched several of the others share unconvinced looks. His eyes fell on Jake, already anticipating the pilots words as he opened his mouth to retort.

"This tastes gross and weird." He said dryly, and Taylor's grin fell quickly from his face, replaced by a frown as he felt an uncomfortable itch in his mind. He couldn't understand how he could so readily predict the words from a man he barely knew, a man who for whatever reason he was utterly obsessed with. Fear flooded him, the untouchable truth buried in his mind struggling to free itself, before Zahra spoke, and broke whatever spell his mind had fallen under as he focused his attention onto the disheartened expression she wore.

"'I do not want this in this place, I do not want this in my face.'" She said dejectedly, and Taylor felt his heart reach out to the girl despite her prickly attitude.

"Y'all are missing out. This shizz is  _delicious_." Craig said, enthusiastically shoveling the strange mixture into his mouth, and eyeing Michelle's untouched plate beside his.

"I saw you once eat a  _rock!_ " Michelle said, scowling at him in contempt as he cleared his plate.

"That was a dare, and I won ten bucks!" Craig growled defensively, grabbing Michelle's plate and quickly swapping it with his empty one. Michelle rolled her eyes and watched as he began to scarf down her own portion, seeming torn between disgust and fascination.

Taylor sighed, shaking his head at the group and their bickering. Focusing on them made it easier to ignore the concerning issues he had with himself, at least. He straightened, lowering his arms as he took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

Instantly, the noise died down, as everyone turned to stare at him. Some, such as Aleister, Craig and Zahra, openly scowled at him. Some, such as Diego, Quinn and Michelle, watched him with concerned expressions. Taylor bit his lip, offering a half hearted and awkward looking wave by way of greeting.

"Well, well, well." Jake said, stretching as he offered Taylor a wide grin and a wink. "If it isn't The Boy Who Cried Monster."

Taylor flushed, and looked down at his shoes, embarrassed that he had screamed quite so loud the previous evening. If he had just kept the noise down, the others wouldn't have actually witnessed his fall, and he could have escaped the accusing eyes today.

"Seriously, Taylor, you shut down the party quicker than the cops back home!" Raj laughed, and the words cut deep into Taylor's heart, causing him to flinch heavily.

"That's what you care about?" Estela gawked, glaring at Raj in contempt.

Taylor raised his eyes, feeling a fire trickle into his veins as he considered the fact that if the situation were reversed; he would have believed any one of them without question. 

"Look, about last night..." He began, his hands curling into balls at his sides. "I'm sure you all probably think I'm crazy or whatever." He said, unable to keep the hurt resentment from his voice. "But I know I'm not. I saw something out there. And I'm not going to pretend like I didn't." 

He willed his eyes to remain dry, to be fierce and strong; to reveal the truth of his words to anyone who would meet his gaze. "You guys can keep partying or whatever the hell you want... But there is something going on here; and we need to figure out what it is." He finally finished, his eyes passing over everyone individually. He met Jake's eyes, and the pilot gave him a brief crooked grin before he averted his gaze. Taylor's hands immediately released their tight grip, his racing heart and the pounding in his ears both easing as he felt a weight in his chest shift; allowing him to take a deep and calming breath.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood..." Raj said uncertainly, his face falling into an unhappy frown.

Taylor could practically feel the irritation radiating from some people, but he felt relieved to have defended himself all the same. He didn't see how shrugging the whole thing off to save their feelings was going to help them in the long run. He felt eyes on him, and turned his gaze to meet Estela's dark eyes, which were surprisingly; filled with admiration.

Diego sidled over to him, holding a plate loaded with Raj's sizzling dish, his eyes concerned even as he smiled warmly at his friend. "Hey there, stranger. You doing okay?"

Taylor sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation, before forcing himself to relax his tense shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just..." He shrugged, lowering his gaze to the floor as he mumbled. "A rough night."

"I bet. But I'm glad you're okay dude, I was worried when you passed out like that, but Jake promised you would be okay come morning..." Diego said, and Taylor raised his eyes to his friend in surprise, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Jake..?" He asked uncertainly, his eyes darting to the pilot, who was poking at his food, unenthused.

"Yeah dude, he carried you back to your room last night." Diego continued, following Taylor's gaze to the pilot. "He said it wasn't a concussion or anything, just stress. Michelle confirmed it, and then he carried you while I opened doors and showed him where to go."

Taylor felt his body temperature soar, and immediately knew his face was burning a similar shade of red as his hair. He felt his palms grow clammy, and he desperately thought for anything he could change the conversation to, needing to get the pilot out of his head before he did something really stupid, like try and show his gratitude with free access to his body.

"So, uh... I hate to give you a middle school flashback..." Taylor turned to his friend, eagerly awaiting whatever he said while also praying, for once, that it would have nothing further to do with Jake. "But what table should we sit at?"

Taylor glanced between tables, and quickly picked the one that would allow him some breathing room from the pilot so he couldn't embarrass himself. "Lets sit with Raj, Craig and Michelle." He said in a rush, before hurrying over. He felt somewhat calmed by having some breathing room from Jake, despite his body yearning to be closer to him. He forced himself to ignore the strange urges, glancing around the table as he pulled up a chair.

"'Sup." Craig said, tipping his chin towards them as they sat down. Taylor smiled, relaxing a little as the large boy seemed to thaw a little, his attitude welcoming where it had seemed hostile before. Taylor wondered if it was because he had defended himself.

"Hey guys, don't let us interrupt..." He said, prodding a fork at his food experimentally.

"Michelle was just saying she wanted to come to the gym with me," Craig laughed, seeming to find the idea ridiculous.

"Well, if you're heading there anyway, I'd be totally down to hit that up." He said quickly, beaming a friendly smile around the table.

"You're in?" Michelle asked, her irritation with Craig forgotten, "yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, so long as Taylor doesn't have another meltdown." Craig said, a sly grin curling his lips. Taylor felt his smile falter, his enthusiasm withering as his heart dropped like a stone to his stomach.

"Come on, Craig, go easy on Taylor." Raj said, his expression crestfallen as he glanced between Taylor and Craig. "We're all stuck on this island together, we might as well get along."

"Pfft, says you." Craig scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't get along with anyone I don't want to." 

"Dude, you don't get along with anyone, period." Raj groaned, rolling his eyes at his friend fondly.

"He's got you there." Michelle gleefully, watching their exchange with a smirk.

Taylor sighed and pushed his plate away, his appetite lost despite the now friendly banter. He shook his head, thinking that he should have known better than to think anyone would believe him. His attention was drawn to the doors, as Lila strolled into the restaurant.

"Good morning!" She said chirpily, a huge and enthusiastic smile on her face. "I hope you're all enjoying your lovely breakfast in our five star restaurant... but I might've found what happened to all the guests."

"Well, spit it out Dimples." Jake said dryly.

"Well, I went into the staff office to look for information. One of the computers in there, the one used for island-wide broadcasts, was still running." Lila explained, turning slowly to address the whole group equally. "Turns out exactly two days ago, at three forty five PM, someone used the emergency broadcast system to trigger a full evacuation of the hotel."

"An evacuation?" Taylor repeated, his eyebrows shooting upward in surprise. He glanced around and saw various different responses to Lila's announcement. Grace and Quinn looked concerned, Aleister annoyed but thoughtful. Jake looked suspicious, eyes narrowed as he focused on the table before him. Sean was watching Lila keenly, awaiting more information while Michelle, Raj, Zahra and Craig ignored the tour guide entirely. Estela however, sat unnaturally still, appearing as if she weren't listening, although Taylor knew in his heart that she was paying rapt attention.

"It's a standard procedure at all Rourke International resorts." Lila explained, and Taylor snapped himself out of his thoughts to refocus his attention on the tour guide. "In the event of a natural disaster, the guests vacate the premises and head to a secure shelter!"

"Natural disaster..." Taylor murmured, peeking at Raj playfully. "You mean like Raj's cooking?"

"Ha ha,  _buuuuuurn_!" Craig laughed, finding the joke hilarious.

"Ouch, Taylor. Major ouch." Raj said, though he grinned at the joke all the same.

"Questionable cooking aside," Lila said sternly, eyeing Taylor disapprovingly, "the evacuation procedures were designed specifically to handle only certain cases... A hurricane, a viral outbreak or Mount Atropo finally erupting." She said.

"Yeah, well, I don't see any hurricanes, viruses or lava flows..." Jake said, finally tearing his gaze from his table.

"So, why trigger the evacuation procedure?" Sean asked in confusion, looking around the room in case anyone held the answer that was avoiding him.

"False alarm maybe..?" Quinn suggested, "but in that case... Why hasn't anyone come back?" She asked, puffing out her cheeks as she frowned.

"Everyone could still be there." Estela said, turning her full attention to the tour guide at last. "This shelter... where is it, Lila?"

"I... Don't entirely know." Lila confessed, her face falling. "I've never actually been there..." She hesitated, biting her lip before she smiled and looked around the room. "But the signs on the trail say we'll find it if we hike north for a few miles."

"I'm in." Jake said immediately, pushing to his feet. Taylor felt a sudden rush of panic, a sense that something very bad could happen if he let Jake go alone with Lila.

"I'm sorry?" The tour guide stammered, her brow drawn tight as she frowned at him in confusion.

"You're going to go look for it, right?" Jake said slowly, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Well, I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Taylor said suddenly, shoving himself out of his chair. Everyone stared at him, taken aback by his abruptness.

"You sure, Boy Scout?" Jake asked, watching him closely. Taylor hoped he couldn't see the sweat heading at his brow, lest he mistake it for a sign of fear or weakness. He was certainly afraid, but not for himself.

"Yes, I want to know what's going on." He said firmly, striding over to join the two by the doors. Jake watched him a moment longer, and opened his mouth to say something that Taylor expected would relate to the previous evening, but at the last minute, the pilot seemed to change his mind.

"Okay," he said instead, grinning as he ran his eyes over Taylor from head to toe. Taylor flushed with heat, suddenly recalling what Diego had told him about Jake carrying him to bed. "The rest of these kids are having fun playing Home Alone Two: Island Boogaloo, but I was supposed to be in Cancun a day ago. I'm losing cash every second I waste here." Taylor flinched at the words, but was relieved when nobody seemed to notice his reaction.

"I'll come as well. I..." Aleister interjected, pausing as he rose gracefully from his chair. "I'd like to get the lay of the land around here."

"I want to go too!" Quinn said quickly, also slipping free from her seat. "I'd love to help out and see some of the sights!" Taylor caught the quick dart of the redheads eyes, as they slid over first Jake and then Taylor; biting her lip softly. He shifted awkwardly, swapping his weight between his legs as he cleared his throat and averted his gaze, only to find Jake watching him thoughtfully.

"You sure about this, Boy Scout?" He asked quietly.

Taylor's mind flashed again to the shadow looming toward him from the rainforest, and he felt once more the trickle of fear that was not for his own safety. 

"You can just stay back here with the rest of the Goof Troop-" Jake began, seeming concerned about him rather than teasing this time, but Taylor scowled and interrupted before he could finish.

"I said, I'm coming." He bit out, and was relieved when Jake didn't question him further. Instead, a spark of something like pride or relief peeked through his expression, before he turned away. Taylor could still see the small curve of the grin which the man was trying to hide however, and it made something inside him relax a touch at last.

"Why?" Diego asked, walking up beside him. Taylor jumped, having not noticed his friend approach. He cleared his throat and tried not to shift guiltily as his friend came to a halt beside him.

"Like I said," he shrugged, attempting to act nonchalant. "I want to know what's going on. I mean, come on! Aren't you a little curious why everyone went to the shelter?" He asked imploringly.

"Oh, sure, I'm curious." Diego said, tangling a hand in his hair distractedly. "But, I've also, you know, seem a horror movie." He snarked, his brows pinching as he began waving his arms dramatically in the air. "'Hey guys! Lets go check out the mysterious shelter on the deserted island!'" He said loudly, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest and frowned at his friend. "How could this possibly go wrong?" He asked sarcastically. He stood straighter as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Next thing you know?  _Blam_. We're zombie chow."

The room was silent for a moment, allowing Diego's impressive if somewhat long winded ramblings to resound between them. Taylor fought to keep his face straight as he looked at his friend. "Have I ever told you, you over think things? And watch perhaps just a little too much TV?" He asked, raising a hand to his mouth to hide his growing grin.

Diego scowled as the room broke out in snickers of laughter all around them, the tense air cleared of worries for the time being as they reveled in the amusing display he had given. "Sure, laugh it up people," he muttered petulantly, scowling at everyone individually. "Don't come crawling to me when you need your asses saving."

"I'll take my chances." Taylor laughed, unable to contain his amusement any longer. Diego fought to keep the scowl off his face, before sighing and finally giving into the grin that overtook his expression.

"Fine, fine. I'll go with you." He said, feigning a weary and heavy hearted sigh. "But, only so I can say _'I told you so'_ when something horrible attacks us."

"That's the spirit." Taylor said, beaming widely at his friend, who snorted and punched his shoulder playfully.

"All right , then! Lets head out!" Lila said, her wide smile infectious as she turned and led the group out the door with her.

They made their way through the hotel, and headed north, following a trail which led them into the heart of the rainforest. Taylor couldn't decide where to look, his eyes attempting to drink in everything at once. The forest seemed alive around them, trees vibrant and bursting with vitality. Bird calls and twitters filling the air with natural music. He took a deep breath, and felt a warm ball of calm settle in his gut, his nerves soothed as they trekked slowly through the sweltering, dense jungle. Jake and Aleister lagged behind Taylor and Diego, while Quinn marveled at the glowing flowers.

"Unbelievable," she breathed, her eye wide as she glanced from the vibrant pink and purple, to the electric blue flowers. "These colours, these textures... they're like something out of a dream."

Taylor kept his eyes on the path, trying not to look at the flowers himself. Something about them made his head ache, the colours seeming too bright and glittery for him. He half glanced in the redheads direction, barely glimpsing the glowing purple petals before he had to avert his eyes again. His head began pounding in sync with the flowers, as the they flickered and pulsed with an impossible and unnatural light.

"Beautiful, right?" Lila called over her shoulder loudly, ignorant as Taylor winced at the added lance of pain in his skull. "Due to its geographic location, La Huerta has one of the most unique ecosystems on the planet, boasting flora and fauna not found anywhere else." She bragged.

Taylor couldn't stop himself from glancing at Quinn quickly, who met his eyes with a tiny smile, before looking back at the flowers. He knew that she was thinking of the strange creature they had seen by the beach, just as he was. 

"Sure thing, Minnie Mouse." Jake drawled, noticeably giving the flowers a wide berth wherever he could. "Keep spewing that Rourke International propaganda, but I ain't buying it."

"What's  _that_  supposed to mean?" Aleister demanded, stomping along in the pilots wake.

"I'm just saying." Jake reasoned, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "All the brochures go on about how this place is some sorta Disney paradise..." He explained, dodging a low hanging branch easily. "But drink in the right dive bars, and you'll start to hear the rumours about what really goes on here." 

Taylor glanced at the pilot, slowing his pace so he could wall beside him and hear him better, firmly telling himself it was not because the pilots closeness made his head ache less, because that would just be weird.

"Criminal plots. Illegal experiments. Folks going missing. All kinds of crazy." Jake concluded, holding a branch aside so that Taylor wouldn't hit his head as he passed.

"Conspiracy theories? Really?" Quinn giggled, hiding her wide smile behind both hands.

"Laugh it up, Pippi Longstocking." Jake huffed with a nod of his head, "while you were busy tweeting about your pumpkin spice latte, I was flying covert missions over Kandahar." Taylor glanced at the pilot, his attention riveted to the snippets of information about his past. "Once you've peeked behind that curtain... Well, lets just say there's some thongs out there that would blow your mind." 

Taylor watched Jake closely, but the pilots expression remained closely guarded, as he spoke of his past. He grinned when he caught Taylor staring, offering him a sly wink before he gestured towards the flowers near Quinn. "Those pretty purple flowers you're ooh-ing and ahh-ing about?" He asked, though Taylor avoided looking for himself, averting his eyes to the thick branches above them as he took a deep breath. "They might just be sizzling with radiation."

"That is  _preposterous_." Aleister scoffed, and Taylor almost laughed at the personal offense Aleister seemed to take to the pilots idea.

"What do you think, Boy Scout?" Jake asked, and Taylor snapped his eyes to the pilot, feeling his face pale considerably as he realised the pilot had been watching him and had noticed his aversion to the glowing flowers. "You trust this place?" He prodded, with a knowing gleam in his eyes. Taylor glanced at a patch of flowers close to his path, and quickly sidestepped around them. 

Jake chuckled, seeming to assume this answered his question well enough. "I knew I could count on you, Boy Scout." He said, quiet enough for only the two of them to hear. Taylor offered a weak smile, unable to tell the pilot the truth for fear he would assume Taylor had lost his mind. He had a feeling that telling the group that the flowers seemed more like blinding crystals, would not be a good way to build bridges with them.

"Tell me you don't believe his conspiracy theory prattle..." Aleister sneered in disbelief, his cold eyes locking their penetrating gaze to Taylor.

"I don't know what I believe," Taylor hedged, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "But, I say better safe then sorry. Unique ecosystem or not... flowers, should not glow like that." He added pointedly. Aleister hummed, seeming vaguely impressed with his reasoning, as he turned his focus back to the path.

"Well, I still think they're beautiful." Quinn huffed with a pout. "And I'm not going to let some conspiracy theory keep me from appreciating that." She said, poking her tongue out at the rest of them.

"Appreciate them all you want, just don't get too close..." Taylor warned unexpectedly. He frowned, unsure where the words had come from but sensing their importance all the same. Quinn pouted, but seemed to take his advice to heart, keeping her distance as she admired them.

The group came to a sudden halt, when they realised Lila was stood in the middle of the path, looking around in confusion. "Huh... this doesn't make any sense." She muttered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, glad for anything which might change the subject from the strange and ominous flowers. 

"Well, the signpost said the shelter should be right here!" Lila said, frowning in thought.

"Oh, great, even the tour guide's lost." Aleister sneered, folding his arms over his chest superiorly. "What do they pay you for, again?" He asked derisively.

 "Tactical scouting 101, kids." Jake said, clapping his hands together. "Get to high ground. See that rocky cliff over there?" He asked, pointing to a cluster of hilltop surrounded by cliffs, a short detour away from the path. "I'm checking it out."

Taylor willed himself not to say the words, to not open his mouth at all, as his body fought to reach forward to the pilot, and offer its assistance.

"Oh, do you hear that?" Quinn gasped, her eyes locked onto a grove of trees just off the path, a short ways behind them. "Sounds like a waterfall nearby! The shelter might be near there!" She said hopefully, while Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Or, you just want to go check out a waterfall." Diego said, cocking a brow at the redhead.

"Maybe..." She giggled guiltily.

"Guys, I really think we should stick to the trail." Lila said uncertainly. "The shelter might just be further ahead..."

"Why don't we split up?" Taylor said, almost slapping a hand over his mouth in surprise. He covered his own shock for his idea as best he could, feeling warmth flood his cheeks as he glanced around the group, sighing in relief when he noticed nobody was staring at him. 

"I'll stick to the trail with Lila." Diego said, stepping up beside the tour guide.

"Well, I'm waiting right here." Aleister said scornfully. "I see no reason to traipse around on some fool's errand."

"What do you say, Boy scout?" Jake asked quietly, making Taylor jump when the pilots breath brushed against his ear. He whirled around to find the pilot stood beside him, watching him intently. "Want to keep me company?" He added, cocking a brow as his lips curled into a playful grin. Taylor's throat felt glued shut, and he could only nod in response.

Jake's grin blossomed into a full blown smirk, as he stepped back, allowing Taylor to take a deep gulp of air, as he turned toward the cliffs and began to lead the way. Taylor felt his cheeks burn, and hastily nodded to the others as he followed the pilot, consciously meeting albeit avoiding Diego's smug gaze.

Jake led them through the undergrowth, towards the hilltop. He deftly hopped a log and slid under a low-hanging branch, and Taylor felt the tension leave him as an easy grin formed on his face.

"Impressive," he said, copying the pilots actions himself. "You do this a lot?"

"Get stranded on a mysterious island with a group of plucky college kids?" Jake laughed, dodging around some ferns. "Gotta say, its a first."

"I meant, go hiking, walk through jungles, that kind of thing." Taylor chuckled, rolling his eyes at the pilot's cocky and knowing grin. "You seem pretty confident in the outdoors." He added, glancing up to make sure he hadn't overstepped any boundaries with the pilot like at the airstrip.

"I grew up in a Louisiana town so rural, it wasn't even on the map." Jake explained with an easy shrug, his smile soft as he looked around the lush vegetation around them. "When it comes down to it, the swamp and the jungle ain't so different."

"Probably not as many gators out here though." Taylor laughed, and Jake awarded him a quiet chuckle in response.

"Less gators, more jaguars. I'll call it even." He said, glancing at Taylor slyly. "How about you, Boy Scout? This your kinda scene?"

Taylor hesitated, his steps falling slowly to a halt as he tried to picture his own hometown. His brow began to bead with sweat, his heart rate rising as his temperature suddenly swelled, making him feel dizzy and short of breath. He doubled over, hands on his knees, feeling as if he had just been punched in the gut.

" _Boy Scout_?!" Jake called, having glanced back after suddenly realising that Taylor was no longer following him, and finding him doubled over, expression riddled with pain. "Hey, Boy Scout; look at me, concentrate! Boy Scout!" 

Taylor snapped his eyes to meet the pilots, his pain easing as soon as his thoughts shifted away from his past. He took a deep and stabilizing breath, straightening slowly as he watched Jake search him for injury.

"Sorry, just... Raging headache for a moment there," he confessed vaguely. Jake watched him intently, his gaze wandering over him sceptically. "I'm fine now, really. I get them sometimes, hit hard and quick but passes just as fast." He lied glibly. He cleared his throat and stepped around the pilot, continuing down their route toward the hilltop. "Actually, I love the outdoors." He said cheerily, a huge grin plastered on his face convincingly. "The blue sky overhead, the fresh air, that soft breeze..." He said, taking a deep breath and sighing happily. "I mean, I should probably be more freaked out, right? Especially after that... thing... I saw last night..." He trailed off, not wanting to hear the pilot call him crazy for having caused a scene over nothing the previous evening. However the pilot remained silent, and so Taylor tried to fill the concerned silence. "But being out here, like this, I don't know. I can't help but feel happy." He turned to find Jake cocking an eyebrow at him sceptically, and he could tell his attempts to divert the pilots focus had been in vain as his blue eyes swept over him again for signs of injury and fatigue.

"That why you came along with me?" He asked, and Taylor thought he seemed genuinely curious about his reply. "Felt like a nature hike?"

"Actually..." Taylor hesitated, glancing at the pilot shyly. He decided to try a different tactic, and took a deep breath to admit the huge truth sitting heavy on his chest. "I just wanted to spend time with you..." He confessed, feeling his cheeks tinge with heat as he bit his lip and glanced at the pilot from beneath his lashes. 

"... Oh?" Jake coughed, his eyebrows shooting higher on his forehead in shock. Taylor chuckled quietly, pleased both that he had surprised the pilot and managed to derail his intense concern for him. 

"Look, you're not like the other people here." Taylor admitted, forcing himself to meet the pilots shocked gaze. "You're confident, and capable, and you seem like you know what you're doing. I don't know what it is, but..." Taylor hesitated, biting his lip harder as he realised they had both come to a halt in the middle of the path, before forcing the words out of his constricted throat. "I feel safe near you. Is that... weird?" 

Jake took a full minute to stare at him, his eyes taking over every inch of his body and face, as he seemed to contemplate Taylor's confession. "Naw, not weird." He said quietly, his eyes soft as a beautiful and blinding smile blossomed on his face. "Just dorky and a little on the nose." He added, and Taylor laughed, the gentle moment between them locked into his heart. "Classic Boy Scout." Jake said softly.

"Are you ever gonna call me by my name?" Taylor asked, huffing in amusement, falling into step beside the pilot as they began walking again. 

"When you've earned it." Jake said with a wink, and Taylor laughed along with the pilot. His heart pounded like he had been in a race, and he felt something shift in whatever relationship were growing between them. He glanced at Jake from the corner of his eyes, noticing the thoughtful grin playing at the pilots lips and felt his heart swell, certain that if nothing else; he had managed to wheedle his way beneath the pilots defensive wall.

They continued on in companionable silence, the sound of the birds and insects around them creating enough sound for them to not feel awkward. Taylor reached forward, clearing away some bushes to reveal that they had made their way to the foot of a sharp and jagged cliff face.

"If we can just get up that, we'll have a clear view." Jake hummed thoughtfully, his eyes carefully tracing over the rocks. He glanced at Taylor, throwing him a crooked grin. "How's your rock climbing?"

"Great." Taylor enthused, plucking at a loose thread at the hem of his shirt. "I mean, pretty good." He peeked up at Jake, who was trying not to outright laugh at Taylor's awkwardness. "Average?" He offered tentatively.

Jake watched him a moment longer, his grin spreading as he stepped closer to the cliffs. "Good enough for me." He chuckled dryly, crouching down and lacing his fingers together into a step. Taylor felt courage bloom in his chest, knowing the pilot would be right beside him. He stepped forward and accepted Jake's boost, allowing him to hoist him up to a low ledge. As soon as he got his knees beneath him, he reached down, offering his hand to pull the pilot up beside him.

Together they climbed the rocky cliff side, grabbing handholds and using cracks to stabilize themselves. They shared occasional grins, encouraging each other without allowing themselves to get competitive, lest they lose concentration. Taylor huffed as he climbed, panting raggedly as he used his strong arms to pull himself ever higher up the wall of rock.

"Just a little more..." Jake huffed, cresting the top. Taylor made to follow him, his hand grabbing a cluster of rock just below the top of the cliff ridge, but the chunk of rock snapped off as soon as he tried to pull himself higher.

" _Aaaah_!" He cried, and Jake turned sharply to see his hand flailing frantically for a moment before it shot forward and grabbed the ledge. He deftly pulled himself up, flopping onto the hard rock in exhaustion as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. "Phew!" 

"Nice moves, Boy Scout." Jake said, crouching beside his prone form. Taylor looked over to the pilot, and just caught the concern fading from his cerulean blue eyes, as the pilot let out a short puff of breath which Taylor could almost have thought was a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." He grinned, accepting Jake's offered hand and leaning on the pilot as he got to his feet. They stood at the peak of the cliff, and gazed out across the island. Taylor's breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the scene below them. 

"I gotta hand it to this place..." He huffed quietly, drinking in the sight before them. "It never stops taking my breath away." 

"That's the radiation." Jake quipped dryly, making Taylor laugh. "Seriously though," the pilot continued, "it's one hell of a sight."

"And look..." Taylor teased, "no weird lights in the sky, either."

"For now," Jake laughed quietly. He took a step back and wobbled slightly when something shifted beneath his weight. "Hey, what's this..?" He wondered aloud, crouching down and brushing some loose dirt away from the ground. Underneath, embedded into the stone, is a steel sign, with a strange symbol on it.

Taylor crouched beside Jake, examining the details by tracing them with a finger lightly. "What is that..?" 

"I don't know." Jake said, frowning at the symbol. "There's no writing or anything. Looks like, I don't know... some kind of wolf?" He said uncertainly, glancing up to meet Taylor's equally perplexed gaze.

"You think it's part of the resort?" Taylor asked, too focused on the curious symbol to give any serious consideration to how close his face was to Jake's. "Like, something the corporation put here?"

"Maybe..." Jake replied, though he didn't seem convinced by the idea. "But what the hell does it mean?"

Taylor shrugged his shoulders, taking out his phone and opening his camera so he could snap a picture of the symbol to show the group upon their return. He stood as he slipped his phone back onto his pocket, turning his attention back to the view before them.

"Hey, Jake,  _look_!" He cried suddenly, and the pilot got stood quickly and joined him by the rim of the ledge. "Down by that river over there... the grey building?" He said excitedly, turning to look at the pilot with wide eyes. "Sure looks a lot like..."

"A shelter!" Jake gasped, his expression morphing into a huge grin as he caught sight of Taylor's discovery. He glanced at Taylor, clearly impressed. "Hot damn. Good eyes, Boy Scout!"

"Doesn't earn me a name status yet, huh?" He laughed, flushing under the pilots attentive gaze.

"Hmm, have to try harder for that prize," Jake replied with a wink. 

Taylor was about to ask what reward he had earned with his find, but he changed his mind at the last second. "Couldn't have got here without you." He said instead, beaming a warm smile at the pilot.

Their eyes met for one, long silent moment. Taylor felt his heart hammer in his chest, his pulse sounding like a beating drum in his ears. His fingers itched, longing to reach out and intertwine with Jake's, as they had in the control tower.

Just as he was about to brave his fear, a shadow passed through Jake's clear eyes, and the spell was broken as he turned away. "We, uh... should probably head back." He said lowly, his stubble cheek dusting with pink. Taylor felt a sea of emotions churn through him; desire, hurt, anger, affection, rejection and hope all combined as he watched the pilot studiously avoid meeting his eyes again. "Find the others and tell them where to go."

"Yeah." Taylor said quietly, and Jake finally looked back at him, though it seemed to be against his will. "We should." Taylor breathed, his heart aching as he tried to fiercely trample the longing he felt to reach out and press his lips against the pilot. He took a deep breath and sighed, as Jake looked away once more. "Definitely."

Jake took a step toward the edge, and then paused, looking back at Taylor with a guilty grin. "Gotta say... this was kinda fun." He confessed, seeming to struggle for a moment before he continued in a rush. "Maybe, before I fly back, we can go on another climb together."

Taylor's heart instantly melted, his entire body flooded with a relief so profound he thought he could feel tears prickling his eyes. He smiled, a wide and heartfelt smile as he stepped closer to the pilot. "I'd like that." He admitted softly.

Jake grinned, and offered his hand, and together they began the arduous task of climbing back down the cliffs. They soon scrambled to the base of the wall, and shared a high five in victory, before laughing and heading back to the path where they had parted from their friends, where they found everyone waiting for them.

" _There_  you are!" Diego sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief.

Taylor scratched his neck guiltily, shrugging his shoulders when his friend glared at him accusingly. "We found the shelter," he said hurriedly, hoping to avoid any drama his friend might cause.

"Yep, Boy Scout here spotted it, about another mile in that direction." Jake said, pointing through the jungle towards where they'd seen the shelter.

"Wow, well done Taylor!" Quinn cheered, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"Indeed, it seems I underestimated your capabilities, Taylor." Aleister said, eyeing him thoughtfully. "A mistake I shall endeavour to not make again."

Taylor flushed under the praise of the group, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, before they set off in the direction Jake has indicated. Soon, they arrived outside an enormous and overgrown shelter.

"Great job finding this place, Jake and Taylor!" Lila complimented, eyeing the stone structure and the way it was entirely overgrown at the far end.

"I, uh, wouldn't go popping the champagne just yet." Diego warned, his expression drawn tight as he examined the building critically. "Anyone else getting some serious Twenty-Eight Days Later vibes off this place?" He asked nervously.

"It does look a little... dilapidated." Quinn agreed, puffing get cheeks out in a pout. "How old is this place?"

"Its not older than the resort..." Lila said distractedly, dragging her eyes away from the building to give the group an unconvincing smile. "I'll just have to have a stern word with the caretakers!"

"Whole point if shelter is keeping you safe  _inside_ , not looking good  _outside_. Come one." Jake sighed, rolling his eyes as he made his way through the remaining ferns toward the shelter.

Lila pushed open the doors, revealing a long, worn-down hallway. Vines snaked along the floor and walls, creeping their way through the building in intricate patterns, while sparks showered from broken fixtures overhead.

"... Empty." Taylor whispered, afraid to speak any louder and break the ominous silence in the room.

"On second thought, maybe Pop Culture Petey was right." Jake whispered back, his trained eyes darting to all possible points of ambush or danger, slowly spinning in a circle as they crept inside. "This place gives me the creeps." Taylor fought the urge to grab the pilot's hand, swallowing hard against the familiar ominous uneasiness which began to swirl in his gut once more.

"I finally get a nickname and it's ' _Pop Culture Petey_ '? Everyone else got a cooler one!" Diego protested weakly, his voice quaking slightly as he finished speaking.

"Anyone else want to go back to the pretty jungle with the magic flowers?" Quinn pleaded quietly, her hands balled behind her back as she stayed close to the tightly wound group. "Anyone?"

Taylor shivered involuntarily and shook his head, certain that returning to the flowers was the last thing he wanted to do, even if it meant getting murdered in the creepy ass shelter. He paused when Jake knelt down, grazing the ground lightly with his hand.

"There are a lot of muddy shoe prints around." He murmured quietly, glancing up to meet Taylor's gaze firmly. "They seem recent."

"You mean, the guests  _were_  here..?" He asked, watching as the pilot sighed and shook his head, taking another look at the tracks only he could make out. 

"Well...  _someone_  was." He said finally, seemingly annoyed he couldn't be any more specific. Taylor was about to respond when he heard a skittering sound from his left.

"Did anyone else hear that?" He whispered, his heart rate rising as he turned to where he thought the sound had come from. He felt the blood drain from his face, the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins seemed too loud in his own ears, as he beheld the very hole in a wall from his dream. He frowned, the action seeming to take forever to actually perform, as if time had slowed around him. He recalled that in his dream, Sean had been in this room; yet, the sports star had not joined them, so his dream couldn't have been prophetic. His head began to ache again, the glowing flowers pulsing dangerously as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Taylor!" Strong arms caught him before he hit the floor, easing him lower and wrapping around him until the worst of his dizziness had passed. " _Taylor_! How many fingers am I holding up?" Diego asked, his voice seeming too high. Taylor tried to focus on the waving digits in front of his face, groaning when they were slapped away.

"Don't be an goddamn idiot, give him some room to breathe, he just fainted. It's not like he got a chance to hit his head." Jake growled, and Taylor's vision snapped back into clarity, as he realised he was laying in the pilot's lap, whose warm arms were draped loosely around his shoulders. Jake looked down and grinned, though his clear eyes could not hide the worry in them.

"Welcome back, Boy Scout. Scared the pants off your little friend here," Jake said easily, nodding toward Diego's frantic expression hovering to his right. Taylor felt himself flush at the unspoken words,  _he'd scared Jake_. He groaned as he pushed himself upright, his eyes darting around the concerned faces all watching him closely.

"Uh, don't skip breakfast and then trek through hot and humid jungles, folks..? Also, no rock climbing..." He said, trying to diffuse the worry in the room. After a moments silence, Jake chuckled, helping Taylor to his feet.

"Hell, Boy Scout, never overexert on an empty stomach." The pilot said lightly, easing the tension around them, as the others all sighed in relief. Jake himself met Taylor's gaze firmly, and Taylor knew that the pilot didn't believe his flimsy excuse, but had covered up for his lie. He also knew the pilot would expect an explanation later.

Taylor turned his attention back to the spot where the wall had crumbled, revealing a pitch-black hole, surrounded by strange moss like vines and more of the vibrant pink and blue flowers. He avoided looking at the flowers directly however, which at least seemed to help his aching head.

"I think that noise before came from in there," Diego said, eyeing the hole nervously, as if preparing for zombies to spill from it any second.

"Someone should take a look..." Lila whispered, as Taylor walked over. "Not you, Taylor!" Taylor flashed a brief frown her way, confused why he shouldn't be the one to look, when he remembered his almost fatal fall. 

He turned back to the hole, peering deep inside and feeling the pain in his head fade dramatically as soon as the flowers were out of his sight. "Hmm... there's something in there..." He murmured, leaning closer.

"Thanks for stepping up, Taylor! What do you see?" Diego called, and Taylor rolled his eyes at the eagerness in his voice. Something caught his attention in the hole, shifting in the darkness. Seconds later, he saw a glint of light, reflected in a pair of eyes.

"There's something in there." He said, taking a large step backwards quickly. His mind flew back to the previous evening, the hulking shape with glowing eyes. "Something  _alive_..." He muttered, running a hand through his short spikes nervously.

"Certainly it's just a rat... right?" Aleister asked uncertainly, and Taylor almost laughed at the thought that a rat would be a good thing to him in the current situation. A strange clicking noise came from inside the hole, a sound similar to claws scraping on stone.

" _That_ , is no rat..." Jake said, staring at the hole with narrowed eyes, his stance wide as if expecting something he may need to fight.

"Is it the  _thing_ , Taylor?" Diego asked urgently, and Jake glanced in Taylor's direction as if he too wanted to know if it was the same creature which had startled him the night before. "The thing you saw last night?

"It's..." Taylor's throat felt right, the thought of whatever he had seen the previous evening, coming back to silence him was prominent in his mind. "It's..." He sucked in a deep breath, as a dark shape in the hole rushed towards him, its shadow huge as it pounced into the light. Taylor was knocked to the floor before he could make a sound, when a furry blue body collided with his chest.

" _Mrrrlk_?" Taylor frowned, sitting up on his elbows to gaze at the blue fox sitting on him.

"What the..." Diego exclaimed, taking a step backwards in surprise.

"Oh. My. God." Quinn said slowly, staring at the creature in disbelief. Jake stood close by Taylor, his eyes focused as he waited for any sign he might need to intervene.

"What... is it?" Aleister asked, his brows raised in obvious shock.

"Uh,  _literally_  the  _cutest_  thing I've  _ever seen_!" Quinn squealed, her hands curled over her chest as she stated in awe.

"Okay, can we officially agree that is  _not_  a real animal?" Jake said, dropping his tense stance as he assessed that the creature wasn't a threat to them.

" _Mrrrmrrr_..." The blue fox whimpered, and Taylor almost thought it seemed upset by the pilots words. He hesitated a moment, before raising one hand for the creature to sniff. When the small animal did nothing to harm him, he gently petted it, scratching behind an ear. The little fox-like furball seemed to enjoy the treatment, before it tensed and retreated into a corner, where it began to tremble. Frost clung to the wall near it, and Taylor frowned at the sudden change in the animals behaviour.

He got to his feet, and almost stepped closer before coming to an abrupt halt. The sharp twisting of uneasiness in his gut made him aware of a sudden presence behind them.

"Huh. It looks scared " Jake said, brows raised as he stepped closer to the small animal himself. 

Taylor knew what words would leave his mouth next, suddenly hyper aware of their surroundings, almost as if he already knew everything that was about to happen. "But what would it be scared of?" He whispered, half entranced in his unnatural certainty. "Us?" As soon as the words left him, the feeling of being locked in a dream finally faded, and he was able to move again. He had just opened his mouth to warn the others that something terrible was about to happen, when something behind him let out a low, deep, blood-curdling growl.

The group froze, their eyes wide as they stared past Taylor, who slowly turned around to see a massive beast prowling towards him from the shadows. Instantly, he recognized it from the night before in the forest.

" _ **Grrraawwwllll**_!" Roared the beast, which looked like an enormous spotted cat, with huge fangs that Taylor recognised from the tooth that Grace had found by the pool fence.

"That!  _That_! It's scared of that!" Aleister cried, his eyes wide as he stared at the beast.

"Hello again beasty," Taylor muttered, barely noticing Jake glance sharply at him as the pilot crept up beside him.

"You think?!" Lila cried in reply to Aleister's outburst. The fox-like creature scurried over the floor in terror, pressing itself against Taylors legs in terror.

"Jake!" Taylor called calmly, trying not to let his own fear show, as he turned his gaze from the beast before them; to the pilot beside him. "What do we do?"

Jake turned to Taylor, whose heart melted, because for the first time; the pilot looked scared. Seemingly without thinking, he grabbed Taylor's hand, his eyes wide as he met his eyes. The pilot spoke quietly, but forcefully, despite only uttering two words.

_"Don't move."_


	9. Cut, Run

**Cut and Run**

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

_**Dear Jake;** _

_It's a hard thing to explain, being terrified, but also not, because you're filled with this certainty that you know what's going to happen. There's been so many times that I've been scared on this island, but you were always there to hold my hand, or tell me what to do. I'm not sure any of us would have survived half as long if you weren't._

_Having said that, the fear I felt for my own life... was **significantly** less, than the fear I felt whenever I thought something might happen to you._

_Maybe I was unfairly biased, and I should have been just as worried about the others..._

_Well, at any rate, it's pointless to wonder about ifs or buts now, I guess._

_There's no changing the past... Not any more_.

**4.**

Taylor knew he should be more concerned with the giant cat-like beast with the huge fangs, but his eyes were locked on his hand, his fingers curled tightly around Jake's. A warmth spread through his chest, a soft and tender feeling tentatively wrapping itself around his heart.

 ** _"Grrrraawwwwll!"_**  The beast roared again, and Taylor forced himself to snap out of his entirely inappropriate giddiness. He looked up, and met the fierce and piercing gaze of the creature, hoping it wouldn't take his display of strength as one of dominance, knowing it was a fight he could not win. The massive, fanged beast stalked toward them, its chest rumbling with a continuous purring growl.

 _Okay, this is bad_... Taylor thought, as he tugged at Jake's hand and slowly retreated from the looming beast. He glanced to either side, and saw faces filled with terror on both sides. 

"Niiiice kitty..." Jake said slowly, his free hand raised in a placating gesture.  _"Niiice kitty..."_

"This  _cannot_  be happening. It makes no logical sense!" Aleister whispered loudly, shaking his head in denial at the approaching feline.

"Yeah?" Diego scoffed, throwing the pale boy a scowl. "You wanna tell  _it_  that?" He demanded.

The timid little fox-like creature scrabbled up Taylor's back, shivering in fear as it perched on his shoulders.  _"Mrrmrm..."_  It whimpered, pressing its ears flat against its skull, as it buried its face into Taylor's neck.

Taylor was too distracted by the giant feline to pay attention to the tiny animal. The menacing beast had locked its focus on him, its eyes alight, almost as if it remembered him; remembered the taste of his fear.

 _ **"Rrrrrargh..."**_  It growled, slowly stalking closer to their small group. Taylor felt tied between terror and relief; a certainty in his gut that had he not come with the group, Jake would have been mauled while saving the others. He didn't allow himself to focus on how he knew such a thing, instead scowling at the lumbering beast as it drew ever closer to them, its glowing eyes locked onto him.

"Oh god..." Quinn gasped, visibly trembling as she continued to retreat from the terrifying vision before them. Immediately the beast bore its huge teeth at her, its eyes darting in her direction.

"Oh, no,  _T'kal_!" Taylor said forcefully, stepping in front of Quinn, forcing the beasts attention back to himself. "Quinn, stay behind me." He said over his shoulder. The beast raised its mighty paw, claws extended, and Taylor felt time slow down around him. _I could live with my hand entwined with yours Jake, but I'll not hold you in dangers way_. He thought, as he released Jake's warm hand, and quickly used it to shove the pilot out of the way. Time sped up again, just as the beasts claws swiped across his side, leaving four large gashes in their wake.

 _"Kff!"_ Taylor hissed, his hand flying to the wound and pressing down hard to stop the blood flow.

 _"Taylor!"_  Quinn cried, as Jake rushed to his side, calling;  _"Boy Scout!"_

Taylor staggered slightly, but he shook his head, ignoring the faint feelings of dizziness and nausea as he glared at the beast before them. "I'm okay, its not deep." He lied, glancing at the pilot to see him staring at his injured side. As Jake's eyes rose to meet his own, he offered a weak smile,  before turning his attention back towards the beast; as it began to circle them. Toying with them.

"This thing is blocking the exit! We have to get around it!" Lila exclaimed, her eyes darting around the room as if looking for a hidden exit.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Jake huffed with a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head despondently. Taylor noticed the pilot kept glancing at his wound, and he had to forcibly remind himself that it was not the right time to feel so pleased about the interest the man was showing him. "No way we're getting past that thing..." Jake muttered quietly, and Taylor frowned, refusing to let the pilot, or any of the others, be lost to the beast.

"There's another door over there, look!" Diego cried suddenly, gesturing toward a massive blast door on the far side of the shelter, leading to a dimly lit hallway. "Also!" Diego cried, and Taylor turned to find him glaring at him, his finger pointing accusingly at him. "Dude _, I goddamn told you so_!" 

Taylor barked a surprised laugh, shaking his head that Diego would be able to think of his promise to only come so he could say such a thing when they were attacked by something awful. "I ever tell you I'm really glad your my friend?" He asked fondly, meeting the olive skinned boys eyes with a lopsided grin.

"I say we make a run for it while we can." Aleister said firmly, his back rigidly straight as he took another step away from the enormous feline prowling before them. "Seal ourselves inside."

"You really think we can outrun this thing?" Jake demanded incredulously, scowling at the white haired boy.

"I really  _think_  we don't have a choice!" Aleister snapped in reply, as the beast growled louder, its lips curling as its pure muscle form drew ever closer.

Taylor continued to back away, one hand pressed to his injured side, when he bumped into the wall, nearly knocking over a fire extinguisher. He realised with a heavy heart, that they had been cornered. His head began to pound, and he grit his teeth together tightly, trying to fight against the pain and keep control of himself. "Not now, not now,  _not now..!"_  He whispered furiously to himself, shaking his head and successfully clearing some of the pain aside.

"Guys, its now or never!" Quinn said, and Taylor felt a preternatural calm settle over him. He looked down at the fire extinguisher, and as the group all prepared to run, he understood what he had to do.

"On three guys," he said, shifting slightly so he could just wrap his fingers around the extinguishers handle. "One," he began, sidling closer to Jake. "Two," he said, subtly hiding his free hand just behind the pilots shoulder.  _"Three!"_  He cried, shoving Jake toward the others as he tugged the fire extinguisher free and sprayed the beast. The icy cold gas blasted it directly in the face, successfully blinding it.

 _"Boy Scout!"_  Taylor turned at Jake's urgent call, immediately setting off at a sprint to catch up to the group, who were peering around the door in shock; having thought he was right behind them.

 ** _"Rrrrawrrrr!"_**  The beast seemed to scream behind him, though Taylor didn't look back to see if it had gotten over the surprise attack. He raced across the empty room, and the tiny fox leapt from his shoulder to scamper ahead as he finally darted around the door.

"Quick thinking, Boy Scout..." Jake said, as Aleister, Lila and Quinn stood panting against the now closed door, after having heaved it shut together. Behind the thick doors, Taylor could hear the beast pacing, roaring its fury over their escape. He almost grinned at the thought of the beasts ire, but instead he found himself collapsed to his knees on the hallway floor. "Boy Scout, you really gotta stop getting yourself in these situations..." He heard Jake huff, as the pilot gently took his shoulders and repositioned him to be sitting comfortably, his back against the wall. 

Taylor chucked breathlessly, his gaze  unfocused as he watched Jake lightly finger his wound. The pilot raised a sceptical eyebrow at him as he examined the injury. "Not deep, huh?" He murmured, too quietly for the others to hear. Taylor merely smiled, too incoherent in his own mind to do anything other than enjoy the pilots closeness as he hadn't been able to with the great beast looming before them in the previous room.

The others peered down the hallways, as Jake tore some strips of fabric from his shirt and fashioned them into a make-shift bandage. Taylor hummed happily, enjoying the sight if the pilots exposed skin before him. Jake huffed a dry laugh as he finished tying the bandage, winking when he was done.

"Way to not get us shish-kebab'd on those teeth," he said, as he sat back on his haunches, allowing Taylor some breathing space. He reached as if to hug Taylor, but hesitated, and instead ruffled his hair awkwardly.

Taylor just grinned widely, his eyes slipping close as he enjoyed the pilot's praise and gentle touch. "Good, uh... Good goin'." Jake said quietly, and Taylor opened his eyes to find a soft expression on the pilots face, which he drank in greedily. Eventually, he realised he was going to have to move. He sighed, and Jake immediately removed his hand from Taylor's hair, as if sensing he was about to get to his feet. 

Taylor laughed mentally at the thought that maybe Jake was having strange visions and premonition like feelings as well. He shook his head, and hissed as he accepted Jake's offered hand, and forced himself back to his feet. He winced once he was standing, the pain seeping in now that the adrenaline was no longer flooding his body or his mind.

"Taylor..." Quinn began, her eyes watery as she stepped closer to him. "Thank you Taylor, for protecting me back there."

"Of course," Taylor said, smiling tiredly. "I-"

Quinn silenced him by pressing a finger to his lip, her tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up into his eyes. "But, please don't risk yourself for me again. I'm..." She hesitated, swallowing heavily before pasting an entirely unconvincing grin on her face. "I'm not worth it." She said quietly. Taylor frowned, and was just about to respond when Diego cut him off.

"Someone wanna tell me what the  _hell_  that thing was?!" He cried, running his hands through his hair in agitation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aleister asked calmly, "...that was a  _Smilodon fatalis."_

"A what in the who now?" Jake asked, exasperation riddling both his tone and his expression.

"A saber-tooth tiger." Aleister said, sighing heavily.

"Nuh-uh, see I might not be a brain box like you, Malfoy, but I'm pretty sure tigers have stripes." Jake snarked petulantly, though Aleister merely rolled his eyes. "Fine. Of course. It's totally obvious then." He said, scowling at the lake boy. "I must've just forgotten my spear and loincloth in my cave, because apparently it's ten thousand BC!" He cried, his voice raising the longer he spoke. Taylor couldn't help but blush, his mind immediately conjuring pictures of Jake in a loincloth. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly, hoping nobody would notice his bodies slowly building arousal.

"Sabertooths have been extinct  _forever,_  so was that one... cloned?" Quinn asked hesitantly, though Taylor hardly heard her; as an army of tiny loincloth wearing and spear wielding Jake's attacked his mind.

"I'm sorry, did this vacation just turn into Jurassic Park?"

"Of course not!" Aleister scolded. "Rourke International is in dozens of different industries, but cloning is not one of them..." He said, scowling at each of them in return. He seemed to hesitate a moment, as if debating with himself, before he continued at last. "And furthermore, Sabertooths would make this Pleistocene Park, not Jurassic." He said, glaring at Diego. "Congratulations, you're only a hundred and forty million years off." He sneered.

"Jesus, Malfoy," Jake sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands in frustration, " _who cares_?" He cried, glaring at the knowledge driven boy.

Taylor felt the spark of pain behind his eyes return, and he recalled when Sean and Jake had fought before; the overwhelming pain that had flooded him and threatened to knock him out. He decided not to let it escalate this time.

"Guys," he said, walking till he stood between their glaring match. " _Shut up_." He sighed tiredly.

"But-" they both protested, but Taylor merely held up a hand to each.

"I am too tired to care right now. I agree that we need to know what we're dealing with Aleister, but Jake's right too; you're being a smartass when its really not the time for it. By all means  _help,_  but now isn't the time to beat us over the head with tour superior knowledge. Knowing what era that that thing's from, doesn't make a damned fig of difference. If we can't get out of here and away from it, it's still gonna kill us anyway." He explained, and was pleased when the two of them both conceded the point.

"Taylor, now might not be the best time for this but..." Diego hesitated, looking at his friend worriedly. "Why'd you call it...  _T'kal_..? Or, whatever it was..."

Taylor frowned, cocking a brow at the group and receiving small nods from everyone to confirm he had indeed done such a thing. "I..." He began, but his mind remained tragically blank, like static on an out of tune television set. He frowned, trying to think back to the moment so he might understand where the word had come from, but although he could recall the action; he could not recall what had drawn him to. "Sorry dude, must have just been something I thought up in the heat of the moment..." Taylor eventually sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "But I don't think its what we should be focusing on right now. We need to find a way out of here, and we need to do it fast." He looked at his friend, meeting his eyes as he repeated what Diego had told him just a day ago. " _One mystery at a time, dude_." Diego's expression lit with surprise for a moment, before he nodded and stood a little straighter.

"I'm with Boy Scout." Jake said, clapping a warm hand on his shoulder as Taylor turned to meet his supportive gaze. "I should have enough fuel left to get us back to the mainland." He added.

"The mainland?" Aleister cried, his brows raising in surprise and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're leaving the island." Taylor said quietly, not needing the pilot to confirm it.

"Come with me." Jake replied immediately, his eyes locked with Taylor's. He coughed when he realised the others were still watching them too, and shoved his hands in his pockets as he averted his gaze. "Or stick around and wait for rescue. I don't care." He continued, shrugging in disinterest. However, Taylor didn't feel the gut wrenching loss he normally felt when the pilot spoke of his imminent departure, instead feeling a tinge of warmth in his heart. 

 _Because he asked me to go with him_. Taylor thought shyly, biting his lower lip as he watched the pilot pace along the hallway nervously from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not waiting around to become that tigers dinner...  _or yours!"_  The pilot added with a scowl that was aimed at the small blue fox.

 _"Mrm?"_  The fox tilted its head, as if it understood Jake's words. Taylor narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to return to the idea once they made it back to the hotel.

"That's right, you can't play cute with me, bud." Jake ranted, pointing an accusing finger in the foxes direction. "God knows what you are, and frankly I don't intend to be here when we find out."

"Let's not overreact Jake," Lila tried to reason, "we'll be perfectly safe as soon as we get back to The Celestial." She said, smiling around the group. "You guys don't want to miss out on your entire vacation, do you?"

"Well, no.. " Diego said hesitantly, and Lila beamed in his direction. 

"I'm positive that everything will be back to normal as soon as-" Lila said, but was cut off by Jake interrupting.

"As soon as every magically reappears? As soon as your staff can round up the  _prehistoric predators_  chasing us?" The pilot asked quietly. He looked around the group calmly, before settling his gaze on the tour guide again. "I dunno what kinda circus you're running here, Dimples, but it ain't safe."

"And flying with you  _is?"_  Aleister sneered, glaring at the pilot. "You nearly crashed in that weird storm on the way in! What if that happens again?"

"Then I can get a medal for getting your sorry asses safely through such a  _'weird'_  storm twice." Jake replied with a grin and a wink, before shrugging. "I'll take my chances."

"What about your money?" Taylor asked slyly, his lips twitching as he tried not to grin. "You haven't been paid." He reminded the pilot.

"Boy Scout, I've spent enough time gambling that I know when it's time to cut and run." Jake said seriously, and Taylor's heart thumped painfully against his ribs, understanding the words the pilot wasn't prepared to say yet.

_Running is what I do._

"I guess you're right." Taylor sighed, though his heart sank. "We've gotta get back home. This place is too crazy." He frowned, trying to understand why returning 'home' set his teeth on edge. Something sharp slithered through his gut, but before he could focus on it, the feeling was gone.

"Taylor, please," Lila said, disappointment colouring her tone. "I'm sure everything will be fine once we get back to The Celestial."

"At least Taylor has his head screwed on straight." Jake said, and Taylor's head whipped toward the pilot in shock. "What?" He asked, noticing Taylor's wide eyes were locked on him.

"..." Taylor stared another minute, before his face broke out in a beautiful, euphoric smile. "Nothing, nothing at all." Taylor said happily. Jake watched him in confusion, before shaking his head in amusement and turning to the rest of the group.

"What about the rest of you?" Jake asked, as if Taylor hadn't distracted him.

"You know, I wanted to have my life's big adventure..." Diego said hesitantly, scrubbing blindly at his cheek. "but maybe the truth is, I'm not cut out for one."

"I know." Quinn agreed, glumly staring at her feet as Taylor rested a reassuring hand on Diego's shoulder. "I had a vision of how this week would go... and this isn't it."

"I..." Aleister began forcefully, before tapering off thoughtfully. His shoulders slumped as he came to the same conclusion as the others. "Very well. We may depart." He said, frowning off into space.

 _"No,_  Jake, I have a responsibility to my superiors-" Lila denied loudly, slicing her arm through the air until Jake interrupted her.

"Who? To Everett freakin' Rourke?" He asked, his eyes holding a touch of sympathy that his words could not.

"Rourke isn't here, Lila." Taylor said quietly, meeting the perky tour guides gaze sadly. "He's not the one sticking his neck out as his paradise falls apart," he reasoned. "Its  _you._  This isn't your job anymore..." He said softly, feeling guilty as Lila shifted uncomfortably, her face falling despondently.

"... Okay." She said finally, her voice small.

"Alright," Jake said suddenly, clapping his hands together. "The plan is to get out of here, grab the others from the resort, and head back to the airstrip." He said, his eyes traveling over the group to make sure they all understood their course of action. 

"We'd better hope there's another exit, because that Sabertooth is _not_ giving up." Taylor said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the blast doors, where they could still hear the massive beast prowling and growling.

Taylor peered around the group, to where the hallway ended in an intersection of corridors. "There's gotta be one somewhere." Diego said, following Taylor's line of sight. "And this place  _can't_  be that big... right?" He queried, nervously glancing between his friend and the pilot, as if they held all the answers.

Together, they headed down the hall, the little blue fox scampering along beside them. "Is this thing just gonna follow us around now?" Jake wondered aloud, frowning as the little animal darted across his path and began running in circles around Taylor.

"I think he likes Taylor!" Quinn laughed, and the small fox seemed to yip happily in agreement. Taylor felt the niggling of a memory at the edge of his mind, but he studiously ignored it, deciding that it would either come to him or it wouldn't. He didn't want to try and force the memory to return, lest he inadvertently cause another of his strange episodes.

At last they came to the end of the hall. Long identical corridors branched away to the left and right, each ending in their own intersections. Taylor frowned, certain that even a shelter as large as the one they'd found couldn't possibly have endless corridors and intersections. "Which way?" Diego asked, tearing Taylor from his inner musings.

"Um..." Taylor hesitated, his eyes darting between the identical paths before them. "Lets go to the right." He finally decided.

"Why right?" Jake asked curiously, and Taylor couldn't stop the mischievous that spread across his face.

"Because I like things that feel  _right."_  He purred quietly, amused when the pilot barked a surprised laugh in response. The group followed his direction, and came upon another identical intersection after only a few minutes. The group looked at Taylor, who chuckled and again began to walk down the right hallway without hesitation. They wandered on, the halls always ending in just, more halls.

"Okay, I think this place is just trolling us now..." Diego said at last, coming to a halt and refusing to budge.

"These underground corridors might run across the entire island!" Quinn said worriedly, biting her lip nervously. Taylor tried not to laugh when he saw Jake roll his eyes, muttering something which sounded suspiciously like 'ridiculous'. "Who knows where we'll come out?"

"Statistically speaking," Aleister began thoughtfully, "with Taylor always choosing the right hand hallway, we should have at least done a loop and returned to the blast doors by now." 

The group glanced at each other, fidgeting at the uncomfortable realisation. Taylor frowned, his eyes catching a glimpse of something in the wall over Aleister's shoulder. He stepped closer, raising his hand to gently run his fingers through the grooves.

"Huh..." He hummed thoughtfully, glancing back at the group and gesturing to the carving. "This looks like its supposed to be some sort of lizard? Or, chameleon?"

"Oh, can I see?" Lila asked keenly, pushing her way through the group eagerly. "Might just be a bored employee scratching in the-" She leaned against the wall beside Taylor, and immediately the wall shuddered, startling her into silence.

"Whoa, check it out!" Diego whistled, "that section if wall got pushed in a little bit!"

"It's the outline of a door!" Aleister exclaimed, his fine brows rising to his hairline in shock. "There could be a passage through there!"

Jake pushed on the hidden door, using all of his weight to no avail.  _"Hgggh!"_  He puffed, before stepping back, panting lightly. Taylor felt heat creep up his neck, his thoughts decidedly not innocent as they conjured other reasons for the pilot to be panting. "No use. Gotta be another way to open it." Jake said, successfully drawing Taylor from his daydreams.

He coughed and averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks stain pink as he looked around the hallway with renewed vigor. "Hey, there's a wheel valve here on this pipe!" He said louder than was necessary, pointing to the contraption he'd spotted hidden close to the floor. "Might open the door..." He said, crouching and trying to spin the wheel. "But its chained tight." He said despondently, when the contraption barely moved.

"That chain looks sturdy." Jake said, sidling up behind him. "Here, I've still got that fire extinguisher you fought Fangs off with. Maybe it'll help." Taylor peered back at Jake, surprised when he saw the red cannister being offered to him. He was more surprised to realise he hadn't even noticed the pilot had been carrying it this whole time, having slung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Taylor said, grinning widely as he got to his feet and tool the fire extinguisher, aiming it at the chain. He sprayed it with a jet of gas from the extinguisher, ignoring the confused looks Quinn and Diego exchanged.

"Uh, what are you doing..?" Diego finally asked uncertainly.

"Taylor is showing a bit of initiative!" Aleister declared approvingly. "C-O-Two fire extinguishers release gas at drastic sub-zero temperatures." The pale boy explained.

"Exactly." Taylor agreed, grinning as he finally ceased spraying. "So if the chain gets brittle enough..." He said, trailing off as he smashed the heavy extinguisher down on the chain, which shattered; freeing the valve.

"I must admit, I'm impressed." Aleister said quietly, seeming surprised with Taylor's quick thinking. "I expected you to be more dim-witted."

"What was that about not underestimating me again after the whole cliff saga..?" Taylor asked thoughtfully, tapping a finger against his chin as he smirked at Aleister, who bowed his head in acknowedgment and fought a small grin of his own. "Thanks for the roundabout compliment." Taylor finally laughed, feeling at ease with the group as he spun the wheel valve and heard gears begin to move deep within the wall. The hidden door slid open slowly, revealing what looked like a small secret office. The room was packed with numerous folders and files, and a computer with screensaver images flickering on the monitor.

"What the..." Jake muttered quietly, his eyes roving over the room slowly.

"That computer might have a way out for us." Lila said, completely unfazed but the discovery as she stepped into the room and her fingers began to type rapidly.

Taylor opened his mouth to ask why she was so at ease with the discovery of the strange room, but he bit his tongue. He had the strong sense in his gut that it wasn't the right time to ask, and his gut hadn't led him wrong so far. "We have to login, and it needs a password." He said instead, as the screen flashed red for the third time under Lila's attempts to login. "Looks like it's six letters..."

"How do you know that?!" Lila cried, whirling around in surprise. Taylor blinked, taken aback by her response, before he pointed to a small sticky note attached to the monitor.

"There's some writing on it..." Diego said, tactfully reaching between Lila and Taylor as he snagged the tony piece of paper. " _Ram, Scorpion, Bull, Lion_." He read aloud, before looking up to Taylor with a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Taylor's stomach dropped, an empty hole forming inside him as his mind easily supplied the answer they were seeking. He couldn't understand how he has worked it out so quickly, unless he already knew the answer. He felt a sharp twist in his heart, and briefly entertained the idea that he'd left the note as a clue, but he immediately shrugged the idea off, as it felt wrong to him.

"A pas-" Quinn began, as Taylor stepped up to the keyboard and typed in a single word.

**ZODIAC**

Quinn gasped, her eyes wide as the computer chimed and accepted the password.

 _"Nice!_  They're all zodiac signs!" Diego cried, ignorant of the churning within his friend.

" _Aries, Scorpio, Taurus, Leo_!" Quinn laughed, turning her huge smile towards him. "Didn't realise you were so clever, Taylor."

Taylor shifted uncomfortably, his hand scrubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to laugh. "You ain't seen nothin' yet..." He promised vaguely, wondering just how many more surprises he held within himself. He was distracted by the computer screens flickering on, revealing footage from a very familiar, large room.

"Umm... does that look  _familiar_  to anyone else..?" Diego asked hesitantly, unknowingly echoing Taylor's thoughts. 

The large room was filled with comfortable chairs, accompanied by small side tables for drinks and snacks. An elevator stood at the far end of the hall, and luggage carriers had been abandoned, though had at least been pushed to the walls. The desk remained empty, as it had when they'd first arrived. "That's The Celestial's lobby..." Taylor said quietly, squinting at the screen as he noticed a slight movement in one corner. "Look! You can see Raj in the massage chair!"

"I guess this is so they can monitor if it's safe to return to the resort?" Lila said uncertainly.

"Oh  _yeah?"_  Jake said, his eyes roving over a different set of images with a scowl. "Is that why they have cameras in half the suites?" He demanded.

Taylor stepped closer to the pilot, following his line of vision to an array of monitors, where he could see hidden camera feeds from dozens of empty hotel rooms. He felt a hollow sickness build in his stomach, when he noticed his own room among the various others.

"I get that some people like being watched, but  _this_  is just creepy." Diego said sadly, averting his eyes in embarrassment for those whose privacy had been invaded, despite not knowing them all personally.

"Okay, maybe this is good." Jake said, and Taylor raised a sceptical brow, which caused the pilot to roll his eyes. "Not like  _that,"_  he said in exasperation, though his lips twitched as he fought a smile, "little pervert..." He muttered in quiet amusement, so the others wouldn't hear. His eyes met Taylor's briefly, and they shared a quiet chuckle together, before Jake looked around the group and continued. "There's a microphone here on the desk. Probably means we can call over to the resort somehow..." He reasoned, gesturing to the small microphone beside the computer and Taylor nodded in agreement as he eyed the computer thoughtfully.

"And tell them to meet us at the airstrip!" Quinn gasped, clasping her hands behind her back as she beamed at Jake.

"See if you can figure out a way to reach them, Taylor." Jake said, and Taylor's heart swam with a fuzzy warmth, a goofy grin blossoming across his face. Jake raised a brow at his reaction, but said nothing as he nodded towards the others. "We'll look around for a map outta here."

Taylor nodded, still riding the giddy high of hearing his name fall from Jake's lips, though the pilot still didn't seem to have noticed his slip, even though he'd now done so twice. He sat in the small fold away chair and slipped on the headphones, his smile refusing to fade as he began typing on the computer, searching for the right folder to activate the microphone.

Various camera feeds from the resort flitted past beside him, until something caught his eye and he turned to inspect it better. He recognised Sean on the small screen, a figure walking up behind him to drape their arms around his neck.

 _"We can't..."_  The onscreen Sean said, his voice sounding tinny and warbled over the hidden camera feed. The sports star seemed torn about something, his entire body tensed as if ready to flee at any moment.

 _"Says who?"_  Michelle whispered from behind him, a seductive lilt to her voice as she leaned close to his ear.

" _What is this about, Michelle_?" Sean demanded, removing himself from her arms so he could face her. " _You wanted to talk, so talk."_

Taylor felt uncomfortable, like he was intruding on something intimate and private. He averted his eyes to another monitor and spotted Zahra rummaging through the restaurant.

 _"At last, some damn peace and quiet from those douche-wagons._.." On screen Zahra sighed, her shoulders sagging in relief. However Taylor spotted movement, and noticed Craig was heading straight for the restaurant, whistling loudly.

" _Gonna get some bread_..." The jock sang merrily, oblivious to anything but his own hunger. " _Gonna put it in my head._.."

 _Zahra is not gonna like it when Craig shows up..._  Taylor thought, wishing he could warn the reclusive girl somehow. Just as he was about to try and get the microphone working and warn her, he noticed another screen held movement.

Estela marched briskly down a hall, looking back over her shoulder at regular intervals as if to make sure she wasn't being followed.  _That girl's secrets are bigger than my obsession with a certain cute ass pilot.._. Taylor thought dryly, shaking his head fondly.  _What is she up to know?_

His eyes darted back to Zahra, watching as she wandered through the restaurant's back kitchen, chomping on what appeared to be a gigantic pastry.

 _"Hrm? What's this?_ " Zahra slurred mid chomp, coming to a halt beside a strange tower covered in cloth. She tugged at the fabric, revealing a towering and elegant Tiramisu cake that looked to be at least seven feet tall.

 _"Daaaamn..."_  On screen Zahra whistled, her eyes wide as she stepped closer to the enormous cake. She glanced at the pastry, before flinging it away and kicked out one of the tables legs. The cake toppled over and crashed to the floor in a huge, towering mess, and Zahra snorted with laughter.

 _"Ha ha! That was awesome. Tiramisu sucks_!" She said, turning to an industrial freezer, her eyes lighting up as she opened it up and pulled out a five gallon tub of ice cream.  _"Jackpot..."_  She smirked, as she pried off the lod and began to eat it straight off the scoop.

 _"Oh, mama, that's good..."_  She groaned, relishing every bite. She paused, and Taylor realised she had finally caught wind of Craig's approach, as his whistling grew louder.

 _"Aw, you gotta be_ -" She scowled, as Craig came into view. He stopped upon catching sight of Zahra with the ice cream, and they sized each other up in a moment of stunned silence.

" _Guess you found the ice cream stash too_..." Craig said at long last.

" _Guess I did_." Zahra mumbled, staring at Craig defiantly. She took a melodramatic lick of the ice cream scoop, her tongue stained with the icy treat as she finally drew back.

 _"I found it first, ya know_." Craig growled, scowling as he watched Zahra take another lick.

 _"I know your brain might be stuck in fifth grade,"_  Zahra said, rolling her eyes, " _but are you seriously trying to pull 'Finders Keepers' with me?"_

 _"Just askin' for a little mutual respect, feel me?_ " Craig scowled, slowly advancing again. " _Honour among thieves?"_

Zahra gave him the finger jin reply, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at them both.  _"Honour **this."**_  She said flatly, before she resumed her licking of the scoop.

" _Look, Z. I don't like you, and you don't like me_ -" Craig began falteringly, only to be interrupted by Zahra's harsh laughter.

 _"Wow,"_  she managed between dry chuckles, " _I didn't know you were capable of such subtle understatement-"_

"- _so why don't we just stay out of each other's way, deal_?" Craig said loudly, talking over Zahra's interruption.

 _"Fine."_  Zahra said easily, looking down at the tub of ice cream.

 _"Fine!"_  Craig growled, his hands balled into tight fists. They made to go around each other, but instead moved in the same direction.

 _"Go left!"_  Zahra said, eyes wide as she almost collided with the jock's hulking body.

 _"My left or your left_?!" Craig asked, his own eyes wide as he tried to work out where he was supposed to go.

 _"As if you know the difference!"_  Zahra choked out, finally squeezing past him with the ice cream tub clasped tightly to her chest. Just before she walked through the door, she stopped. " _Oh, and Craig? If you tell a soul about... you know... freshman year_..." She warned, throwing a hard glare over her shoulder.  _"I'll hack your phone, and send your family those photos you saved there. You know, the ones with you and the whipped cream... and nothing else..."_ Taylor scowled at the monitor, cursing Zahra for that particular mental image.

 _"Pfft!"_  Craig scowled, folding his arms over his chest confidently.. " _You can't do that_."

Zahra just smiled knowingly, before stalking out the door with her prize, leaving Craig to grumble to himself. " _She can't do that..._   _right?"_

Taylor left Craig to his mutterings, as the jock began to raid the kitchens himself. He thought about their tension fraught relationship, and several pieces of their puzzle clicked together in his mind.

 _They have history_... He thought, and felt the niggle of more memories buried just beneath the surface of the realisation. He debated a moment, waiting and letting the feeling find its own path through his mind. He drew a silent gasp when a faint image of the two, locked in a tight embrace with their lips locked passionately flickered briefly, before both it and the strange feeling vanished.  He released a deep breath through his nose, rubbing his forehead lightly as a small ache developed between his brows. He looked back at the screens he had spotted Estela, Sean and Michelle on, wondering if he should find out more about them also. He hesitated only a moment, before zooming in on Estela, watching as she crept down an abandoned hallway.

She picked up the pace, accelerating to a jog as she reached the ballroom. Taylor frowned, wondering what she could want in a place which so contradicted her brusque nature, and why she would be so careful to make sure nobody saw her there. He watched the grainy closely, as Estela searched the ballroom from top to bottom, frantically tearing through the whole room. He could barely hear her muttering over the commotion she made.

" _Come on, where is it?_ " She grumbled in frustration as she got to her feet. She paused, her eyes locking onto something and narrowing in thought. She walked slowly to a large painting mounted on the wall. On the fuzzy screen, it looked like a sailboat beneath the night sky. Estela stared at the painting for a long moment, before flipping out a penknife and suddenly slashing at the painting, tearing it in two. 

She reached through the ruined painting, and growled in victory.  _"There..."_   She grimaced, slowly removing her hand with something held carefully in her palm. Taylor narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher what it could be, but she pocketed the item quickly, just as Grace called from the hallway. 

 _"Estela? Estela, are you in the ballroom?"_ Taylor saw Grace approaching on another monitor, his eyes flicking between the two as  _Estela_  gasped and looked guiltily between the ruined painting and the hallway. She quickly pocketed her penknife, and slipped behind one of the large doors, hiding list as Grace entered the room. " _Estela, I was gonna make some food-"_  Grace paused, frowning as she looked around the seemingly empty ballroom.  _"Oh, I could've sworn I saw her come this way_..." She said, before shrugging and heading back the way she'd come.

Estela waited a moment longer, frozen on the small screen as a blur of pixels, until she appeared to decide the coast was clear. She stole down the hallway, and disappeared out of the camera's sight.  _How did she know something was hidden behind that painting_? Taylor wondered, frowning thoughtfully. _What could it have been?_ He pondered, feeling again the familiar tickle of something hidden beneath the thought. He closed his eyes and waited, and was rewarded with the flash of an image. Estela, clearly several years younger, wrapped in the embrace of an older man whose face was tormented by grief. Estela's expression however was dark, vengeful and furious.  _Her uncle comforting her after they received the news of her mothers death_... He thought calmly, and released a deep breath he hasn't realised he had been holding. The image fled as quickly as the last, leaving him with only the vague sense of a burgeoning headache. 

Once more his eyes darted to the monitor where Sean and Michelle stood facing each other, and he bit his lip as he hesitated only a second longer. He watched as Michelle draped herself over Sean's chest a d gazed out the window at the gentle ocean.

 _"Isn't the view just unbelievably romantic_?" She asked dreamily, eyes faraway as she smiled softly, clearly enjoying their closeness.

 _"I thought you just wanted to talk_ ," Sean said, shifting uncomfortably.

" _Who said we had to talk with our clothes on_?" She replied mischievously, her head rising from his chest so she could gaze up at him longingly. Taylor felt a distinct uneasiness growing in him, and he narrowed his eyes, ready to slam them shut and turn away should any items of clothing be removed. He was not into that sort of thing. He paused, glancing towards where Jake was searching through a huge pile of folders, and a lopsided grin spread across his face. _Well, not watching any one else remove their clothing anyway_... He thought with a dry chuckle.

He almost choked when he looked back at the screen and realised that Michelle had pushed Sean down onto the bed, and she was now straddling him. He felt his own awkwardness grow, even as Sean seemed to grow more uneasy at the situation himself. 

" _Sean, just think about how different this vacation could be. Instead of this... weird fight, we could be the way things were a month ago_." Michelle said quickly, almost begging the sports star to hear her out. " _I thought you could maybe propose to me here."_  She paused, and Taylor's heart felt heavy at the utterly vulnerability Michelle was showing, as she nervously plucked at her top.  _"I just want to know why you-"_

 _"Because you **cheated**  on me!_" Sean roared before she could finish, ignoring her obviously fragile state. Michelle's eyes grew wide, as Sean lifted her from his waist and deposited her on the bed beside him, hurrying to his feet so he could back away.

 _"What? Who said that? I didn't_ -" Michelle began, tears welling in her eyes as she tried to reach for him.

 _"I know all about it, okay?"_  Sean said sadly, before his expression contorted into a spiteful rage. " _Your sorority sisters told me every detail."_  He spat.

" _Sean, that's not-"_

 _"It's not true? That's what you're gonna go with? You're gonna deny it to my face?_ " Sean fumed, ignoring the obviously devastated expression Michelle wore. " _These are your best friends, Michelle. You're gonna tell me they were lying about you?!"_

Taylor watched, feeling torn between furious with Sean for believing Michelle capable of such a thing when she so obviously adored him; and heartache for Michelle, as she fell silent, her expression turning blank as her tears spilled down her cheeks. " _That's what I thought._ " Sean sneered, turning to leave.

 _"That's not even what this is about, is it?"_  Michelle asked quietly, unable to bring herself to even look his way. She stared out the window, at the beautiful scene which she suddenly seemed to realise she would never be able to enjoy with the man she loved. " _No, you... You were looking for an excuse to dump me, weren't you?_ " She asked quietly, a dry and unamused laugh escaping her as she shook her head. "Just waiting for an easy out."

" _Michelle_..." Sean said after a long pause between them, seeming to suddenly notice her dejected expression. " _I_ -"

" _I get it, you'd rather be with Taylor right now._ " Taylor started, not sure where the girl had gotten the idea but firmly wishing she hadn't. The thought of intimacy with anyone other than the pilot made him feel uneasy, though he knew it was a ridiculous reaction. What was worse though was the downcast acceptance Michelle was showing the sports star, though her heart was clearly breaking. " _Your uh, appetites, have diverted_?" She said, trying to smile weakly, though she still couldn't meet his eyes.

" _Hang on, now that's not-"_ Sean tried to defend himself, but he couldn't finish his denial.

Michelle laughed, a broken and tired sound which caused Taylor's eyes burn with unshed tears. " _Not true? That's what your gonna go with?"_  She said quietly, finally turning to meet Sean's gaze with her own broken one, as she threw his words back at him.  _"You're gonna deny it to my face?"_

This time, its Sean whom remains silent. Michelle watches the sports star for a moment longer, before dropping her gaze to her feet, sighing sadly. " _That's what I thought."_  She mumbled, and covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Sean finally looked up, his expression torn as he moved toward her, but Michelle pushed to her feet and stormed past him, running away as fast as she could to weep in private. Sean remained, throwing his fist against the nearest wall as he hung his head, and stared at the floor.

Taylor sighed heavily, shaking his head at the idiotic pair. He knew with a profound certainty that Michelle hadn't cheated, couldn't, have cheated on Sean. He just couldn't understand why Sean couldn't know that himself, considering he was so obviously in love with her. He shook his head, hoping that Michelle had been wrong about Sean's _'desires'_ for him, but made a note to try and not be alone with him again. He gave himself a mental nudge, and returned to his original task of searching for a way to activate the microphone and reach his classmates. He searched through folder after folder, until suddenly, he found what he was looking for.

"Guys, I  _found_  it!" He called, activating the microphone and unplugging the headphones so the others could hear, slipping them from his head and depositing them beside the computer.

"You did?" Lila asked, sounding surprised. "We can talk to them? Try it!" She encouraged, leaning forward to see how they reacted on the monitors.

Taylor looked back to the screen where Raj was sleeping in one of the lobby massage chairs. He grinned and winked at the group, as he cleared his throat and then pressed the button at the base of the microphone, trying to make his voice sound like a haunting ghost. " _Rrrraaaajjj..._ " He rasped, releasing the button to shush Jake and Diego's laughter. " _Thiiis is the ghooost of semeeesters paaaast_!" He said slowly, releasing the button to laugh with the others around him, as Raj snapped awake and fell out of his massage chair, which was still vibrating.

 _"Hu-wha? Oh man, not this trip again_!" Raj cried, looking around frantically. At that moment, Zahra and Craig walked in, the giant tub of ice cream still in Zahra's arms. They both burst out in uproarious laughter upon seeing Raj so flustered.

" _Yo, Taylor, is that you on the speakers? That was **hilarious**!"_  Craig crowed, fist pumping the air.

Zahra was laughing so hard she had to set the ice cream tub on one of the tables, while wiping a tear of joy from her eyes with her other hand. " _God, I just love humour at the expense of others."_  She said breathlessly.

" _Wait, that's Taylor on the speakers?_ " Raj cried, glancing up at the huge boxes attached to the walls. He grinned, finally relaxing as he joined in with his friends laughter. " _Okay, I'll admit; that was pretty good."_

Taylor quickly explained what happened at the emergency shelter, sparing no detail in his description of the Sabertooth nor its fierce intent to eat them. He told them about the fire extinguisher which aided their escape, and gained them access into the hidden security room. He neglected to mention the random feeds he had watched, deciding that the information would likely not be well received. "Oh! And we found a cute little blue fox thing, and he likes us, so he's coming with." He added, upon concluding his retelling of their tale.

" _This is another prank, right? 'Cause this one is a little less funny, Taylor._ " Zahra sighed, her eyes wide as she shook her head in disbelief.

"It's all true." Jake confirmed, resting a hand on Taylor's shoulder as he leaned closer to the microphone. "We're heading straight for the airstrip."

" _You're leaving_?!" Craig bellowed, his expression darkening as he visibly tensed on the grainy camera feed. " _What the hell? This is our vacation, man! We just got here! Naw, forget that_!"

"Craig, I need you to trust me. Please." Taylor begged, although he already knew Craig wouldn't listen to him, he didn't know him well enough to trust him yet. "Get the others, and meet us at the airstrip." He tried again, but he could already see the small Craig on screen shaking its head.

" _Trust you? I don't **know**  you, and you  **don't**  know me_." Craig spat furiously, just as Taylor had sensed he would. His heart ached, certain that Craig was hiding a deep sense of pain beneath his misplaced rage. " _Why are you trying to ruin everything_?" The jock accused, before he lumbered away angrily and vanished from view.

" _Don't worry_..." Raj said quietly, awkwardly tuning his hand through his shoulder length curls as he sighed wearily.  _"I'll talk to him... We'll be there soon_." The large boy assured, before hurrying off after his friend.

"Keep an eye out." Jake warned, and Zahra gave a salute with her middle finger towards the cameras general direction. "That Sabertooth is still out there... We'll meet you at the plane hangar as soon as we find a way out of here."

"Yeah," Diego mumbled, as Zahra scurried away and Taylor turned of the microphone. "About that..."

"We've found absolutely nothing so far." Aleister confessed stiffly, his eyes dragging slowly across the remaining files. "And it will take _hours_ to examine the rest of these files."

"At this point," Taylor sighed, scrubbing his face with both hands as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. "I don't think we could even find our way back to where we came in."

Jake snickered, rolling his eyes as he ruffled Taylor's hair affectionately. "We only gotta turn left Boy Scout, someone had us making nothing but right turns to get here." He said, and Aleister scoffed, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.

Taylor smiled weakly, appreciating the humour and using it to bolster his lagging energy. "There has to be something-"

"Taylor,  _look_!" Quinn cried suddenly, pointing up behind him and startling the group. Taylor followed Quinn's finger, to see the little blue fox hopping up to the desk. He then leapt atop Taylor's head, who jerked on surprise, but before he could react any further, the fox turned and jumped up to a high shelf.

 _"Mrrmph!"_ The little fox chirped happily, as it sniffed around on the top shelf.

"The  _hell's_  he doing..?" Jake murmured dryly, watching in exasperation as the little creature snuffled about.

"Maybe there's food up there?" Lila suggested, and Taylor's stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. He laid his hands over his stomach, mindful of the wound on his side, and tried to tell himself he was not hungry. He was distracted however, when the little blue fox grabbed the edge of a large binder, and pulled hard, before throwing it to the side. It topped out, hitting the floor with a resounding splat as it fell open to reveal a schematic of the tunnels.

"The cute little fox thing found it!"  Quinn cried happily, bending down to scoop up the map. Taylor stared at the fox thoughtfuly, as it slowly hoped down from the high shelf. "That's our way out! We're here... and there's an exit right along this path!"

"Uh... does that mean this furball understands English?" Jake asked uncomfortably, dropping down to his knee in front of the fox when it yipped happily in response. "All that stuff I said before? I didn't mean it, okay?" He said earnestly, and Taylor couldn't control the peals of laughter that escaped him at the pilots sincere apology to the tiny animal. Jake pointedly ignored his laughter, pushing to his feet and grabbing the map from Quinn, before guiding them all out of the tiny office and back into the hallway.

Following the schematic, he led their group through a right, followed by a left, and then another left, where they then found another pair of blast doors at the end of a long corridor. "We found the exit!" Quinn chanted excitedly, her hands already reaching for the huge handle. "Let's get these open!" She said eagerly. 

Taylor and Jake gently batted her hands away, each reaching for one of the mighty door handles. They shared a focused and energizing look, before heaving at the heavy doors, slowly peeling them open.

"Sweet freedom, here we come-" Jake said, as he stepped around the partially open door, but his words fell flat upon catching sight of what lay beyond the doors.

"Uh, guys?" Diego said hesitantly, pointing through the gap between the doors. Frowning, Taylor peered around his own massive blast door, only to fond himself staring into total darkness. A darkness so deep and empty, it felt almost as if he were standing at the edge of the universe. Taylor's gut immediately twisted, and he felt a rush of fear unlike any of the others he had felt. He took thee hurried steps back from the doors, unaware of his own shivering as he stared into the empty blackness.

"This is absolutely absurd." Aleister mumbled glumly, though Taylor could barely hear him. He barely heard the echo's which reverberated back to them, his mind overwhelmed by a thick blanket of tension. 

"An echo..." Taylor heard himself say flatly, though he had no control over his body or voice. "Must be some kinda cave." He added in the same emotionless drone.

"Jake, use your flashlight." Quinn suggested, and Jake reached for his belt, before cursing loudly.

"Damn. Lost it." He growled, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Must've fallen off when we ran from the tiger... We've gotta just push forward anywa-"

" _Jake_!" Taylor suddenly heard Diego yell, the sound finally cutting through his dazed state but not enough to release him from its web-like cage. He felt something shaking him, and realised it had been for sometime, but he couldn't react to it. "Taylor's spaced out, like,  _really_  spaced out! I can't get him to react to anything!" Taylor felt guilt curl through his mind, the sound of his friends panic causing the blanket of blankness to recede in his mind a little.

"Boy Scout?" Jake's voice was close, but Taylor could see nothing but the darkness beyond the doors, and couldn't tell where the pilot actually was. "Do you hear me?  _Boy Scout_? Dammit, how long has he been like this?"

Taylor couldn't even blink his eyes, his mind lost, traveling through the darkness. The darkness felt familiar, terrifying but also known. He couldn't work out how, but he was certain he'd seen the very same empty darkness before.

"Taylor," Jake called softly, and Taylor felt the darkness's tight grasp on him recede, as if it had been startled by something. Which placed the very terrifying thought in Taylor's mind, that the darkness itself was alive. Before he could contemplate the thought however, he was distracted by the darkness again receding, and he realised it was because his friends were finally breaking through to him. He fought against the darkness in his mind, following the sound of his name being called. "Taylor, that's it, blink; now look at me..." Taylor tried to blink, and finally, after almost a minute of trying, he managed to make his eyelids move.

" _Look_  at me, Taylor!" Suddenly, Taylor felt himself snap back to himself, his vision flooding with colour as he choked on air as he desperately tried to gasp for breath. "Easy, _easy..._ Baby breaths, come on, easy, that's it; breath with me. In, and out. In, and out... That's it..." Taylor followed the instructions, his eyes locked onto the blue orbs staring back at him as they swam with concern. He blinked rapidly, nodding his head to show he was truly returned to his senses.

"Damn, Boy Scout," Jake huffed, his voice thick with relief. He released an enormous gust of breath as he withdrew his hands from Taylor's cheeks. Taylor felt his face burn, having not noticed the pilot had been cradling his face while he talked him back into conscious thought. "You think you can manage to not scare the crap outta us anymore today..?" 

Taylor forced a dry laugh, slapping his palms against his cheeks a few times to hide the rising colour tainting them. "Sorry..." He muttered, averting his eyes. "I'm uh, I'm not good with darkness and... enclosed spaces." He said limply, hoping nobody would question him. He finally dares to look up, and found the pilot scrutinizing him closely, before he clicked his tongue and looked away, though Taylor could still see the concern in his blue eyes.

"Panic attacks are nothing to be ashamed of." Jake said, glancing at Taylor to show that he expected him to explain properly at another time.

 Taylor swallowed heavily, and nodded discreetly, before turning his attention to Diego, who still appeared traumatized by his 'panic attack'.

"Dude, are you-"

"I'm really sorry, Diego." Taylor said simply, folding his arms around his friend and drawing him close. Diego returned the hug, fiercely clinging to Taylor for several minutes, the others all giving them a moment to reconnect. Eventually, Taylor cleared his throat and drew away, pretending not to see his friend wipe the silent tears he had shed.

"So," he said awkwardly, gesturing to the darkness beyond the blast doors without looking at it. "Exit."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a hard pass." Diego scoffed, glaring at him like he had grown a second head. "You just had one major panic attack from merely  _looking_  at that thing... What's gonna happen if we try going  _through_  it?!"

"You got a better idea?" Taylor asked softly, and Diego scowled in reply.

"We have no idea what could be lurking in there, or if there's even really a way out." He argued stubbornly, before sighing in defeat. "My  _abuelita_  had an old saying. _'Where there be sabertooth tigers, there be brain-eating spiders.'_ "

Taylor somehow doubted that was an actual saying.

"We don't have a choice." Jake said calmly, stepping up beside the two of them. Taylor watched as the pilot focused his attention on Diego, reasoning as best he could. "We sent the others out to the airstrip, and if we're not there to meet them, they're sitting ducks."

Jake turned to meet Taylor's gaze, their eyes locking as he concluded. "We  _have_  to push forward." The pilot said, turning to take a step into the darkness. Taylor felt his heart lurch, and his feet carried him to the pilots side without his telling them to. He hesitated however, before taking the final step into the darkness himself.

"Everybody, link up." Jake said, his eyes traveling over everyone. "Grab each other's hands, so we don't lose each other in the dark." He said calmly, offering his hand to Taylor.

"I don't know, Jake..." Taylor whispered, and the pilot met his tormented eyes with his own calm blue orbs.

"Do you trust me?" Jake asked, quietly for the others not to hear.

"Yes." Taylor answered immediately, biting his lip to stop himself from adding the 'unconditionally' which wanted to burst from them. Jake blinked, seeming surprised for a second, before he grinned lopsidedly, something passing behind his eyes as he huffed a dry chuckle.

"Good." He said, reaching forward and snagging Taylor's hand tightly within his own. Taylor looked down, watching their fingers interlace, allowing the warm feelings he held for the pilot to flood through him and wash away any of his lingering fears about the darkness. He raised his eyes, and followed the pilot into the darkness.


	10. Made for

_****_ **It's What You're Meant For**

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

_**Dear Jake;** _

_It's kinda funny, the things that can so effortlessly fuck up your entire conception of reality. I'm not even sure I remember too clearly, just what it was set me onto the path I find myself now walking... But I think I'm jumping ahead in the story again, and I promised you I would always be honest; so I will try to explain everything as well as I can._

_I don't know how you guys all felt on that tunnel, and to be honest I was too focused on you to really think about it much... but, I remember it felt... Wrong. Unnatural. Alive, somehow._

_I remember I hated it, until you gave me a reason to not to. Sappy, huh? Most of my feelings relating to you are to be honest._

_Still, I guess it wasn't as bad as half the other things we've faced since_...

**5.**

Taylor blindly shuffled along behind Jake, his hand tightly woven together with the pilot's. The darkness tried to smother him, to creep its way into his nerves again and once more take control of him; but the solid reassurance and warmth of Jake's hand kept him focused, and he managed to keep the darkness at bay. He had lost track if how long they'd been moving, silently creeping through the pitch-black cave beyond the island's emergency shelter.

All he knew was that Jake was leading them, and so they would find their way. As the pilot lead the group hand-in-hand through the impenetrable blackness, Taylor tried to calm himself, focusing his thoughts of the callouses he could feel on some of the pilots fingers, the way they laced together with his own in what he considered to be a perfect fit. They were rough, strong hands; and Taylor was certain they had saved his life more times than he was aware of, though he was unable to account for why he felt that way.

In his other hand, Quinn's fingers trembled around his own, her hands soft and small, and he could almost feel the fear radiating through her as it had tried to do him.

"You still with us, Boy Scout?" Jake asked in a whisper, and Taylor jumped in surprise after the long silence as they traveled. His heart felt tinged with a soft glow, and he knew the pilot was still concerned bout his so called 'panic attack' upon first encountering the all consuming darkness.

"I'm fine," he assured, squeezing the pilots hand comfortingly. "Don't you worry about me." He said, hoping he sounded more convincing than he felt. "I can handle it."

Jake snorted, clearly unconvinced about his ability to handle it after his meltdown, but he chose not to comment on his obvious lie, instead focusing on something else he'd said.

"Who said I was worried?" The pilot teased, and Taylor could almost feel his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. He was certain the pilot was smiling widely, hidden in the darkness, and he grinned in return himself, shaking his head fondly. He turned his head slightly, so he was facing the rest of the group.

"Hey Quinn, why can't watermelons get married?" He asked, trying to sound jovial to distract her from her terrified shivering.

"Huh?" Quinn's voice whispered back, and Taylor grinned as he heard Aleister mutter from further down the line, something which sounded suspiciously like _'ridiculous, childish distractions'_. "I... I have no idea..."

Taylor grinned widely, chuckling himself at the bad joke he was preparing to make. "Because they  _cantaloupe!"_  

He heard Jake snort from ahead of him, and after a moment of stunned silence, he heard Quinn begin to giggle, the sound infectious and lightening the oppressive mood around them. "That's the worst joke I've ever heard..!" She whispered, laughter in her voice, and Taylor squeezed her small hand gently.

"It was worth it," he said, happy to have alleviated the groups stress for a short time. "Jake is gonna get us outta here, don't worry." He said confidently, and he almost jumped when the pilot squeezed his other hand in response.

"Well, I'm worried!" Diego whispered furiously. Taylor wasn't sure where about his friend had ended up in the line, but he frowned towards the back of their small hand-train anyway, despite knowing his friend couldn't see his expression. "This is the part of the movie where the audience yells 'What are you doing? Turn back! How are you guys so stupid?'" He rambled, and Taylor rolled his eyes, sighing at his friends overactive imagination.

"Relax," Jake said, his voice soothing to Taylor's ears, although he wasn't sure if the pilot he was just acutely tuned to find the pilot's voice soothing anyway. "Keep moving forward. The schematic said this is the only way out."

Taylor looked back over his shoulder, past where he thought Quinn and the rest of the group were following him, all linked hand in hand. He scolded himself for the pointless action, as all he could see in any direction was more of the endless darkness surrounding them. Even the faint light from the halls of the emergency shelter were long gone, as they had ventured further into the cave.

"Just hold onto each others hands. I think we're about to-  _Yoww!"_  Jake's reassurance ended abruptly, as the pilot caused the entire group to stop in their tracks, gasping at his loud cry into the darkness.

"What happened?!" Aleister demanded, "Is the pilot dead?!" Taylor thought the pale boy sounded genuinely afraid for once, which struck a chord of irony within him as Taylor himself felt no fear for the pilot for once; for his warm hand was still curled around his own, if anything a little tighter than it had previously. He could also hear the pilots sharp pants as he regained his equilibrium after whatever had startled him. Taylor felt his lips quirk, and he vowed to tease the pilot mercilessly about whatever it was as soon as they got to the plane.

"What?  _No!"_  Jake huffed irritably, and Taylor almost laughed at the pilots attempts to hide his embarrassment. _I wonder if anyone else is buying this act? Or is it just me knows what he's feeling because I'm so obsessed with him._.? He wondered briefly, listening to the pilot as he clearly struggled to force the words past his lips. "The stupid little fox thing ran over my foot. It just...  _spooked_  me a little, okay?" He said reluctantly, and Taylor bit his lip hard, determined to not to let a sound past them. He was pleased with himself when he, just barely, managed to contain himself to silently vibrating with laughter.

"... I'm gonna preemptively tell you all to shut up." The pilot growled, squeezing Taylor's hand. Taylor squeezed back, making sure the pilot felt his fingers move as he crossed his index and middle. When the pilot choked on a faint chuckled, Taylor smirked, knowing that the pilot had forgiven him for his silent amusement at his expense.

With the mystery of Jake's outburst resolved, the group continued their blind journey forward and Taylor turned his attention ahead of them, listening intently as the sound of tony paws on dirt alerted him to the scampering of the little fox.  _"Mmrf!"_  The little animal yipped, and Taylor nudged Jake with an elbow to his ribs, when the pilot began to mutter quietly about 'that stupid fox' once more.

"Where's he going?" Lila called, the tour guide obviously listening to the foxes movements like Taylor was.

"He's leaving us to die." Diego said dramatically, and Taylor rolled his eyes. "Can't say I blame him..." His friend added in a quieter tone, and Taylor half wished he could turn around and nudge his friend 'accidentally' into the nearest wall, repeatedly, until he stopped being such a drama queen. He paused however, when he picked up on something else.

"Wait,  _listen!"_  He called, bringing the group to a halt again. The sound of the small animals yips and barks were coming from a single direction, and Taylor realised what the little fox was trying to do. "I think he wants us to follow him. Maybe he can see in the dark." He said, grinning widely though nobody could see it. By tracking the fox's call, Jake was able to lead them around a tight corner towards an alcove, which glowed with a strange greenish-blue light. Taylor felt excitement build in his chest, for the first time able to see Jake's outline ahead of him. He squeezed the pilot's hand, and grinned wider when he saw Jake's head turn and his clear eyes flashed with the strange green-blue glow. Taylor felt his grin falter, something about the  strange light across the pilots eyes making his inside's turn cold. He forced himself to keep following the pilot forward, but his movements became stiff and wooden as they drew nearer the alcove.

"Uh, am I seeing things now, or is there something glowing in front of us?" Diego asked, and Taylor turned to find he could just make out his friends vague shape at the end of the and holding train they had formed. The strange green- blue glow reflected over each of his friends eyes, and his stomach tensed, nausea churning as his breath began to come quicker. 

"Looks like some sort of crystal, or gemstone." Quinn said, and the nausea swirling in Taylor's gut grew stronger. He tried to stifle his increasingly short breaths, hoping the others weren't able to hear the sound of his heart crashing frantically against his rib cage. "It's mounted in the wall of the cave somehow."

Taylor felt Quinn's hand slip free of his, as she reached forward and stroked the perfect sphere which was half buried in the wall. As soon as she released him, Taylor felt Jake tug him closer, his head inclining so his mouth rested beside Taylor's ear.

 _"Breathe,_  Boy Scout, just breathe. I got you." The pilot murmured quietly enough that the others couldn't possibly hear him. His lips brushed softly against the shell of Taylor's ear, and he shivered at the sensation, heat flooding his cheeks, his chest, and his gut in response. He swallowed thickly when the pilot squeezed his hand gently and pulled back, his face remaining close as he studied Taylor as best he could in the limited light. Taylor felt his nausea begin to abate, his racing heart finally settling to a more natural pace as his body slowly relaxed.

"Certainly not  _natural."_  Taylor jumped when Aleister's voice cut through the air suddenly, ending the intimate moment he shared with the pilot, as he jerked his head toward the pale boy. "Look, it's smoothly polished."

"Why did the fox lead us here?" Lila queried, sounding confused as her shadowy outline seemed to scour the group for answers. "To use this as a light source? I'm not sure its bright enough." She added doubtfully.

"Better than nothing," Taylor said roughly, clearing his throat before reaching for the ball with his free hand. He told himself it was for safety purposes, that he kept his other hand locked with Jake's. He also called himself a huge liar. "Let's see if we can get it out of the wall..." He said, trying to distract himself from his troublesome thoughts.

He tugged at the crystal orb with his fingers, and started in surprise when it popped out of the socket easily, landing in his hands with a soft bounce. He frowned, raising the small ball to his eyes in an attempt to examine it. "Are you guys seeing this?" He cried, lowering it hastily and glancing around the group uncertainly. "It's got a pair of hand prints engraved in it."

"I don't know about you, but my hands don't exactly look like that." Lila said pointedly, gesturing at the strange carvings. Taylor reluctantly looked again, dismayed when his gut swirled threateningly as he realised the tour guide was right. The small orbs hand shaped engravings had only four fingers for a start. Four, long, oddly shaped fingers. He shivered, taking a deep breath to fight off the strangely overwhelming sense of déjà vu which flooded him.

"Gotta be for a reason." Jake said thoughtfully, tugging at Taylor's hand as an idea struck him. "Taylor, put your hands in the markings." Taylor squirmed, wondering how to say 'no way in hell am I letting go of your hand' to the pilot without giving away his strange obsession-like crush on the man.

"I dunno, man." Diego whistled lowly, his silhouette shaking its head nervously. "I've seen  _Indiana Jones._  If you touch that and a boulder comes rolling through here, I am  _out."_

"I..." Taylor paused, grimacing at the small orb until he suddenly noticed something about the hand prints. "I can't, anyway!" He said, hoping his relief wasn't too evident in his tone of voice. "Both the hand prints are for right hands." He hesitated, realising the implications behind such carvings. "It's for two people." He said shyly, his eyes darting to the pilot's dark shadow beside him.

"I think two of us should try it then, and see what it does." Quinn suggested, sounding confident in a way Taylor was jealous of.

"Oh man, is someone getting Freaky Fridayed?" Diego asked, sounding excited for the first time since they had first found the emergency shelter.  _"Please_  tell me someone's getting Freaky Fridayed."

Taylor looked down at the tiny orb on his palm, his heart beginning to thump a touch faster as he slowly raised them to the pilot. For whatever reason, he knew that to share this moment would be the first step toward starting something with the pilot which would only escalate. Their previous encounters and moments they had shared put aside, if they did this together, there would be no stopping his heart from committing to the pilot entirely; permanently.

"Jake," Taylor whispered, before clearing his throat and licking his lips quickly and trying again. "Jake, put your hand on the other side?" He asked, giving the pilot a chance to refuse. Time seemed to stop, the endless darkness stretching around them, as Taylor's heart began to crash painfully hard in his chest. Slowly, time restarted as Jake reached forward with his free hand and, complied. 

" _Shut your eyes_!" Taylor yelled suddenly, his own eyes slamming shut just as Jake's fingers brushed against the orbs surface. The sharp stab of certainty I his gut was proven to be an omen after all, when blinding light pierced through his tightly clamped eyelids.

 _"Agh!"_  Jake grunted, and Taylor squeezed the pilot's hand where they were still connected, reassuring him for once. He raised their joined hands, resting his arm over his eyes to block the remaining light trying to pierce his thin eyelids, and the two of then waited for several long moments before the light became bearable.

"Huh?" Taylor gasped, slowly lowering their arms and peeking through his lashes. His eyes widened slowly, as he beheld a cavern which was lit with candles and torches along the walls. He glanced over at Jake, who met his confused gaze with a frown of his own.

"How'd you know?" The pilot asked quietly, and Taylor felt his stomach drop, the question filling him with dread. He didn't need the pilot to clarify, his meaning obvious as the light around them flickered softly. He opened his mouth, but found no words would come. Instead he sighed, and released the pilot's hand so he could bury his face in both of his own.

"I don't know." He confessed, as if hiding his face had made it easier for him to finally speak. "I just.... I just felt it, like I just knew, I... I..." Taylor hiccuped, unshed tears burning in his eyes as he tried to fight the overwhelming feelings that wracked through his body and mind. He felt Jake's hand settle comfortingly on his shoulder, and he took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on their situation.

He sniffed loudly as he swiped his fingers over his eyes, and finally removed his hands from his face. He immediately found himself looking into blue eyes which were watching him closely, filled with concern and other emotions he couldn't even begin to label. "I'm not crazy..." He whispered, and was surprised when Jake burst out laughing.

"Well damn, Boy Scout, I was pretty certain of that already, but its nice to get a confirmation." The pilot said with a wink, turning away to give Taylor some privacy to compose himself, as he dropped the conversation entirely. Taylor felt an enormous wave of gratitude, relief and desire for the man, his heart almost unable to contain such a veritable wealth of emotions hitting him all at once.

He cleared his throat, averting his gaze from the pilot so he could examine the cavern they found themselves in. A mine cart track ran through the course of the entire tunnel.  _"Whoa!"_  He said lowly. Suddenly remembering the rest of the group, he called over his shoulder, "Hey guys, touching the orb must've  turned on these lights somehow..." He paused, upon hearing no replies, not even something dripping with sarcasm from Aleister or Diego. "... Uh, guys?" He said, dread filling him as he slowly turned around in a full circle. Jake stood opposite him, his face pale as he stared at Taylor with a perplexed expression. Taylor gulped a large breath of air, the realisation finally sinking in; everyone else was gone. He and Jake,  _were alone._

 _"Quinn?"_  Taylor called uncertainly, his tone tinged with panic as the seconds continued to pass with no reply from his friend.  _"Diego?!"_  He called louder, thinking perhaps his friend had slipped away to hide. "This isn't funny dude, come out!" He said desperately, turning every direction in the hopes of his friends laughing face appearing from behind a pillar or mine cart. He slowly turned back to Jake, whose expression spoke nothing of his own emotions. "Where'd they all go..?" He asked the pilot, hating how small and insecure he sounded.

"Damned if I know." Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe the lights startled them, and they ran up ahead?" He offered tentatively, before he began marching forward. "Come on now." He said decisively, thought Taylor lingered behind uncertainly, glancing around a final tome for the rest of their group. "With these torches lit, we can find our way outta here."

Taylor grimaced, before hurrying after Jake, carrying the glowing crystal in his palm tightly. As they passed a rickety mine cart, Jake peered inside disinterestedly, before doing a double take.  _"Holy..."_  He murmured, glancing up to see Taylor had continued walking a short ways ahead of him. "Boy Scout, take a look at this!" He called, and Taylor turned back toward the cart, glancing in as he approached.

"Is that-" he gasped, upon catching sight of what lay inside.

"Yeah." Jake grinned widely, seeming amused by Taylor's shocked reaction.  _"Gold._  That's what this cave is. A gold mine.? He said, gesturing to the tunnels stretching out around them. "Damn, this island gets weirder by the minute..." He finally looked back into the mine cart, his fingers dancing lightly over the small chunks of glittering, solid gold. Taylor was immediately suspicious when the pilot peeked up at him with a devilish grin. "... How much do you think you can fit in your pockets?"

"Are you seriously suggesting we steal gold from a random mine cart?" Taylor asked, unable to fight the amusement in his voice nor the twitch of his lips.

"Are you seriously suggesting we  _shouldn't?"_  The pilot countered, winking impishly. Taylor laughed, the lightness of the moment easing his tightly wound nerves, allowing him to enjoy the private moment they were sharing. Smirking at the pilot, he reached out and took a single gold nugget, tucking it into his pocket.

"I'll take  _one."_  Taylor said firmly, enjoying the obvious amusement playing across the pilots expression. "And that's just because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He added, and Jake snorted proudly in response.

"That's my Boy Scout." He said smugly, and their eyes met for a long moment. Taylor felt his heart melt, the pilot's words meaning more to him than he could express. He smiled goofily, and Jake returned the expression. Taylor realised this was what he had known would happen, the shift in their dynamic which pushed them over the line of 'just friends' but not yet into that dangerous territory of 'involved'. The pilot had claimed him, and hadn't shut down or backed out of it upon realising. Had they been holding hands, Taylor felt certain the pilot would not have pulled away as he had the previous times they'd been alone. Upon realizing that he was daydreaming about his not-quite relationship with the pilot, Taylor cleared his throat and finally tore his gaze from the other mans piercing blue eyes.

"Seriously though, this feels pretty sketchy..." He said, forcing them both back on topic, as Jake also turned his attention back to their surroundings. "I mean; where is everyone? This mine doesn't look abandoned..."

"No idea," Jake replied, his eyes distant as he stared toward the end of the tunnel. "Whatever's going on, it might not be on the up and up..."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, his brows furrowing in confusion as he eyed the pilot's vacant expression.

Jake hesitated a moment before he replied, turning to Taylor as his eyes suddenly regained their focus. "This equipment is ancient." He said, gesturing around them. "Definitely not stuff you'd find at a Rourke International site." He took a deep breath, as he shook his head and scratched his ear in thought. "When I was in the military, I served near a  lot of mining operations, including a couple of Rourke's... Massive machines that dwarf skyscrapers. The kind that rob the earth blind... and leave it barren." The pilot explained with a heavy sigh.

"Never took you for an environmentalist." Taylor said quietly, after taking a moment to think over Jake's revelation.

"I'm not." Jake huffed with a lopsided grin, his gaze gentle as it met Taylor's. "Just think you reap what you sow." He added quietly.

"So you believe in karma?" Taylor asked, successfully hiding his surprise behind a mask of calm.

"Doesn't matter what I believe." Jake scoffed, turning away. "But in my life, karma's made it pretty damn clear that it believes in me." The pilot said, glancing over his shoulder. "We should get going." 

Taylor watched as the pilot began walking down the tunnel, his mind racing with all the snippets of information about his life that the pilot had entrusted to him. He felt the giddy warmth in his chest return, and he couldn't prevent the goofy grin which broke out on his face. He looked back at the mine cart before making to follow Jake, when inspiration struck and he stopped suddenly.

"Hey," he called, grinning widely when the pilot stopped and turned to look back at him. "I've got an idea. Why walk... when we can ride?" He asked, raising a brow as his lip curled mischievously. He jerked his head to the cart beside him, waggling his brows as a slow grin began to blossom on Jake's face.

"You're serious?" The pilot asked, walking back slowly.  He laughed as Taylor scrambled into the cart by way of answer, climbing in after him quickly. He reached over the rim and disengaged the break. "Here we go!" He cried, excitement bleeding into his voice.

The cart creaked as it began to roll down the slope, it's rusty wheels picking up speed slowly. The flames of the candles and torched began to blur as they soon sped through the tunnel. "Not a bad way to travel, Boy Scout!" Jake yelled over the loud rumbling of the cart on its tracks, grinning at Taylor, whose eyes were locked ahead of them.

"You might wanna take that back!" Taylor warned, pointing at a wooden barricade that blocked their path, their cart barreling straight towards it.

"Aw shit, get down!" Jake roared, throwing himself over Taylor, covering him as the cart shattered the barricade and ground to a stop. Taylor and Jake tumbled against each other inside the cart, and Taylor was only barely able to hold onto the crystal orb.

"Urghh..." Taylor said, grabbing his head with his free hand as he struggled to sit up, having been thrown to his back in the collision.  _"Jake!_  Are you okay-" Taylor's voice failed him, his throat closing as he looked down to see Jake's head in his lap. He looked up, his hair tousled and visibly blushing from their positioning.

"Er... that... wasn't on purpose." He stuttered, and Taylor felt his heart melt with affection for the pilot. He smiled wickedly, quirking a brow as he tapped his lip thoughtfully with one finger.

"Ya know," he said slowly, his eyes twinkling with desire and mischief as they locked onto Jake's stunned blue orbs. "I could get used to this view." He said suggestively. Jake stared a moment longer in shocked silence, before his expression morphed into amusement.

"Hah, you should be so lucky." He said, winking as he pushed himself off of Taylor's lap and hopped out of the cart. He then leaned over the edge and helped Taylor climb out as well. "Should've figured that's how it would go." He said with a sigh, shaking his head. Taylor's heart lurched painfully, sensing the man's repressed pain. "Always does, with me." He added dryly.

"A ride with Jake is rough, wild, and fun as hell?" He asked, successfully drawing a chuckle from the pilot.

Jake met Taylor's gaze evenly, for the first time not shying away from the potential intimacy, even if he was apparently still slightly uncomfortable allowing it. "You've got no idea " He whispered, and Taylor all but felt his heart stop. In a flash of colour, he imagined he did know. A second later, the knowledge was gone, and he quickly released the pilots hand and gaze, turning to look around them as he tried to get his suddenly overflowing emotions under control. He paused, staring down one of the hallways as a pale, white light illuminated a wall of the tunnel.

"Hey, Top Gun, see that?" He asked, daring a brief peek on Jake's general direction. The pilot followed the direction he pointed out with his finger and his eyes went wide. "Looks like-"

"Daylight." Jake finished excitedly. He grinned at Taylor, who returned the gesture quickly before setting off in the direction of the light. "That's gotta be our way out!"

Jake grabbed Taylor's hand as he quickly overtook him, pulling him along as they jogged toward the light. Taylor looked down to where their hands were still joined, allowing himself to savour the feel of the pilot's skin against his own for what he sensed might be the last time, or at least for that particular adventure. He smiled as they rounded a bend, until Jake suddenly drew them to a sharp stop. "Whoa!" The pilot exclaimed.

Taylor looked up to find a blackened human skull grinning down at them from atop a pike, firmly planted in the dirt.  _"Aaah!"_  Taylor cried, startled. In his shock, he dropped the crystal, and instantly; they were plunged into the unnatural and endless darkness.

"What the hell?" Jake demanded, and Taylor could imagine the pilot's scowling face easily. "What just happened?"

"I dropped the crystal..." Taylor confessed apologetically. "... and now I can't find it!" He added, his fingers tapping lightly against the floor as he tried to reclaim the crystal orb, the small balls unnatural glow seeming to have extinguished.

"I can't find the skull either." Jake said, and Taylor could practically hear the frown he wore. "What the  _hell_  kinda mining operation are they running here?" He muttered, exasperation heavy in his tone of voice. Taylor slowly got to his feet, using the wall to help himself up. He was about to ask Jake what they should do now, when they heard voices calling them.

_"Taylor!"_

_"Jake!"_

Several pairs of hurried footsteps could be heard running up behind them, and Taylor turned carefully toward the approaching sounds. "There you guys are!" Diego cried, his relief palpable even through the darkness. "Where'd you go?"

"What are you talking about?" Jake snapped, his frustration evident, as the sound of his hands slapping to his side echoing quietly around them. "Where did you go? We just followed the torches down this path." Taylor bit his lip at the rush of heat that flooded his cheeks, and for once he was pleased they surrounded by the cloying darkness, his blush going unnoticed as he allowed himself to recall Jake's head resting in his lap after their crash ride in the mine cart.

"What in the heavens are you talking about?" Aleister demanded, and Taylor was sure he could hear the boy clenching his teeth together tightly. "What torches?"

"I don't know what happened just now," Taylor interjected, quickly stepping in to stop Jake and Aleister from escalating their argument. "But what matters is, we found a way out. We saw daylight. Come one, it's this way." Taylor and Jake clasped hands again, and Taylor fought the way his body yearned to press against the pilot's, instead taking Quinn's free hand again as they followed the path Jake had memorized. They shuffled quietly through the darkness, their hands gripping tightly in the gloom.  Finally, Taylor couldn't take the silence any longer 

"It was right here." He said, pulling the group to a halt. He couldn't say why he felt such a certainty, but Jake merely growled in irritated agreement, leaving him in no doubt he had miscalculated their location.

"Taylor, I don't see anything..." Quinn said, and Taylor had to fight the urge to roll his eyes on frustration. It wasn't like him to mock his friends, and he didn't want to become the kind of person who did such a thing, especially when they were just scared.

"I know it's been a little while since I've been outside," Diego said hesitantly, "but I remember 'day' being a little... brighter?"

"I'm feeling my way along the wall," Lila said, the sound of her hand against the hard stone sounding soft and gentle in the heavy air around them. "It seems like this part of the tunnel collapsed."

"How?" Jake growled, his hand tugging at Taylor's as the pilot stepped up to the wall and ran his hand over it himself. "We just saw daylight coming from over here!"

"Lets just... keep looking," Quinn suggested despondently. "We have to be close."

The group ventured further into the darkness, shuffling their way slowly, blindly through the tunnel. Suddenly, they heard splashing underfoot, followed by Jake's startled curse.

"Are we... standing in water..?" Taylor asked, immediately regretting the words when he felt the splash against his ankles. He could sense the pilot's eye roll, and nudged him with his shoulder playfully, earning a small snort before the pilot sighed wearily.

"Dammit," Jake cursed, and Taylor imagined he could see the outline of a scowl oh the pilots face. "Cave's flooded. Dead end." He muttered in frustration.

"Maybe not, see that?" Quinn said excitedly, freeing her hand from Taylor's and pointing towards a small patch of shimmering light.

"It looks like... daylight!" Lila gasped, splashing closer to the source. "Coming up through the water..?" She added uncertainly.

"I bet that's an underwater tunnel to outside." Taylor said thoughtfully, realising that he had been right to think he could see; the water light source illuminated them all as shadow like outlines. He glanced around the group, his gut clenching as his eyes passed over Quinn. "We can swim through."

"Swim?" Aleister sneered derisively, his nose in the air as he turned back the way they'd come. "You may leave me here, thank you very much. Let my family know I hated them."

"Come here, Malfoy." Jake growled firmly, grabbing hold of the pale boy's arm tightly despite Aleister's attempts to wriggle away. "I'll drag you out myself!"

Taylor felt his gut clench, worry gnawing at his stomach and making it churn painfully. "Be careful!" He called before he could stop himself, and he just hoped he didn't sound as desperately pathetic as he felt. He heard a dry chuckle, and saw Jake make a rough saluting gesture. He immediately felt the tight knot of worry for the pilot unravel, trusting him to get through the passage safely, like he did everything else. He heard splashing, and saw Jake's shadowy outline dive beneath the water,pulling Aleister alongside him.

He stepped forward, about to follow, when he felt something floating in the water bump against his leg. He bent and blindly reached forward curiously, and after a few tries, he managed to pick it up.

 _What's this?_  He thought, using his free hand to try and feel the object's shape, but to no avail. He could feel different materials, but he couldn't determine the object itself from feel alone. A shiver passed down his spine, and with it the knowledge of just what he was holding traveled. He knew with certainty what he was holding, and he felt a trickle of uneasiness settle in his heart at the implications it brought to his mind. "Hey, I found something floating here..." He told the others, by way of distraction.

"Can't tell what it is in the dark." Diego said, and Taylor felt a sickness burgeon in his stomach at his friends words. "It might be important though... If you wanna find out, make sure you hold onto it as you swim through!" He said, oblivious to his friends inner turmoil. With that said, Diego dived under the surface, swimming toward the light. Taylor hesitated a second, considering dropping the item back to the water, before gripping it tighter instead.

 _I will not be afraid of myself_. He thought firmly, wading deeper into the water _. I will be strong, and figure this out. I won't be scared off and just give up_. He steeled his nerves, taking a deep breath, before diving into the water after his friend. The salt water immediately stung his eyes, but he forced himself to keep them open so he could see where he needed to go.

The refracting sunlight gave vague shape to the underwater cavern. Taylor swam forward, holding tightly to the item he had found as he dragged himself through the water. He turned his eyes across the open space before him, his stinging eyes making out the blurry image of seaweed vines and jagged rocks, which he carefully avoided.

He pressed forward, gripping the object he found tightly as ahead of him, Diego's form took shape out of the gloomy depths. He clutched the item in his hand tighter, gritting his teeth as his lungs begun to sting, protesting the long pause between breaths. Just before the ache became too uncomfortable, and he ran out of air entirely, he cleared the underwater tunnel, and kicked his way towards the sparkling surface.

He gasped as he burst free from the water, blinking rapidly to try and clear the remaining stinging sensations from his eyes.  _"Whew..._  did it!" He sighed in relief, glancing around to find himself in the mouth of a huge ocean cave. He paused, treading water carefully, as he caught sight of Jake and Aleister waiting on the sand. Jake was standing, watching the ocean to check everyone escaped, while Aleister was flopped in an undignified heap at the water's edge.

Taylor grinned as the pilot raised a hand and turned away to check on Aleister, and he began to swim towards where Diego was stumbling to the shore. He closed the distance quickly, making his way onto the dry sand and sitting down to catch his breath. A short ways down the beach, Jake shook out the water from his hair. The little blue fox, who had been watching the pilot curiously, mimicked the gesture and shook out his fur.  _"Hhrrmp!"_  It yipped contently.

"Copycat." Jake snorted in amusement, before frowning and stammering "...er, fox. Whatever."

"So, Taylor?" Diego called, and Taylor reluctantly removed his eyes from the pilot's exposed wet skin beneath his torn shirt, turning to his best friend. "What'd you find?" He asked, and Taylor felt his stomach clench at the sudden reminder of his discovery.

He held up his hand without looking, offering it to his friend. "Looks like some sort of gas mask." He muttered, unenthused. He hurriedly wiped his hand after passing the mask to Diego, feeling oddly dirty. Something about the mask twisted his insides into knots, made him feel nervous. It didn't help that he felt it was an omen, the fact he had recognized it before he could even see it. Somehow, he just knew that things were going to get worse on the island now.  _Maybe if I had left it behind I wouldn't feel this way..._  He thought sadly, though he doubted himself immediately.  _Maybe there's something I can do to stop it though... Maybe I can prevent-_  his thoughts shut off quickly, his hands flying to his head as a fierce pain sliced through his head.

"Old, too." He distantly heard Diego saying, still examining the gas mask he'd brought out with them. "Looks like it's from around the First World War..." Taylor shook his head, focusing on his friend as best he could, and to his relief, the pain began to rapidly fade.

"What would something like that be doing in that cavern?" Lila asked, stepping up beside Diego to look at the mask herself. "And how long has it been there?" Taylor let his attention drift, his eyes sweeping slowly over the group from Diego and Lila, to Jake and Aleister. His blood turned to ice, and he jumped to his feet, staring at Jake with haunted eyes as he realised that Quinn wasn't on the beach with them.

"Guys?" He said, his voice raised in panic. "Where's Quinn?!"

"She didn't come up?" Lila gasped, scouring the beach as if hoping Taylor had just missed the redhead. "She was right behind me!"

Taylor's eyes widened, as he turned to scan the surface of the water, hoping to spot her swimming towards them. The sickness he had felt in his stomach before their swim returned, and he immediately began running towards the water.

_"Taylor!"_

He heard the others calling to him, but he couldn't bring himself to stop his charge. He knew if he hesitated, she would be trapped that much longer beneath the waves. "I'll get her!" He called over his shoulder, refusing to look back in case he caught sight of the pilot and lost his nerve out of fear of separating from him again.

He sprinted through the surf, back into the ocean, the waves crashing against his legs and almost knocking him over. He waded deeper into the water, and as soon as he was able he swam quickly back to the mouth of the cave. He vaguely heard someone calling something, but he sucked in an enormous breath and dived beneath the water before he could register what they were saying. 

He plunged into the depths, forcing his eyes open to fight against the sting of the seawater once more. All he could hear in any direction, was the swirling currents in his ears, and the thundering of his own frantic heartbeat against his ribs' cage.  _Quinn, where are you?_  He thought desperately, imagining the bubbly girl's red hair and kind smile. He felt a tugging sensation in his gut, and immediately began to swim in the direction of the pull, trusting his body's signals. He pushed himself deeper into the gloomy depths, his breath beginning to burn in his lungs. He grit his teeth tightly, and fought the instinct to swim up for air. Suddenly, he saw her.

A still form, framed by a halo of red hair against the sunlight piercing the water. He hastily swam in her direction, clawing his way through the water to pull her slack body into his arms. His eyelids fluttered open weakly, and he imagined that he almost saw a smile brighten her face, before they slid shut once more; and she faded from consciousness.

 _No!_  Taylor thought fiercely, as a lone bubble escaped her barely parted lips. He kicked his legs, attempting to pull her up, but she didn't move an inch. Taylor's brow furrowed in a confused frown, until he caught sight of the long vines of dark green seaweed, coiled around her ankles; snaring her. He reached down to slip them off, but at his touch they coiled tighter on reflex, bruising the pale skin beneath them.

 _What the hell?_! He thought, shocked as the vines began to retract, pulling Quinn further into the dark depths below them. He growled, immediately regretting the action when it wasted precious air and made his head feel dizzy. _I have to get those vines off somehow_! He thought, desperately searching for something he could use to break the vines. He swam down as quickly as he could, feeling around the dark ocean bed until a sharp rock suddenly cut into his hand. He ignored the trickle of blood which seeped out and stained the water red, gritting his teeth as he grabbed the rock by its dull side and swam back to Quinn as fast as he could.

He sawed through the first vine, cutting it easily. However as he sawed into the second vine, he felt a sudden darkness pass over them. He shivered, squinting against the stinging water. Above them, he saw a massive, shapeless shadow eclipse the sunlight. He glanced at his hand, the blood from the wound drifting in the water like a thin thread. His mind raced to memories from school, of sharks smelling blood from a mile away. He clenched his hand onto a ball, turning and quickly slashing through the last vine, freeing Quinn to slump forward into his arms.

The vines thrashed wildly, and Taylor could swear he heard a distant noise through the water;  something which sounded disturbingly like a scream. He scowled, kicking hard as he held Quinn tight to his chest and propelled himself upwards. His vision began to dance, black spots beginning to flicker before his eyes, until he suddenly broke through the surface. He sucked in  a huge breath, but was immediately battered by a wave. He coughed, spitting out what water he could, and glanced at Quinn, laying her on her back against his chest with her head on his shoulder, as he began to drag then through the resisting waves towards the shore.

"There they are!" He heard Aleister call, and peered over his shoulder to see the others all pacing nervously in the surf. Before the pale boy had even finished speaking, Jake was in motion, wading out to meet Taylor as he tiredly forced himself to keep swimming. His arms and legs suddenly felt like lead weights, and they were beginning to resound slower to his commands. Just as he was about to groan in frustration and irritation, a warm hand gently and to rest beneath his elbow, guiding him closer to the waiting beach and his friends.

"Come on, Boy Scout, you got this." Jake said calmly, though Taylor could tell through his soft touch that the man was anything but. The pilot was practically vibrating with nervous tension, and Taylor was startled by the fierce response. He hadn't realised the pilot cared so deeply for the redheaded, life loving girl. As they stumbled to the beach, Taylor hurriedly but gently rested Quinn on the dry sand, brushing aside her long matted hair carefully. He felt tears prick his eyes when her own remained closed, her chest still.

"She's not breathing, Taylor!" Diego cried, biting his nails, something Taylor knew the olive skinned boy only did when be was utterly terrified. He refused to snap at his fried, pressing his ear to Quinn's chest instead, and his breath caught when he heard nothing within.

"You've gotta give her CPR..." Jake said quickly, directing the others to move back and give Taylor some space. "Remember, the steps are; compressions, airway, breathing!" He said, throwing in a confident wink when Taylor glanced up at him uncertainly.

 _You got this._  The pilot's words echoed in his mind, and he steeled himself, nodding firmly to the pilot before he got himself into position beside the limp girl. "I've got it." He said confidently. He laced one hand around the other, and began to press down on Quinn's chest in a quick rhythm. He counted as he worked, and upon reaching thirty compressions, he tilted Quinn's head back gently, letting her mouth fall open.

"That's it, Taylor." Jake murmured quietly, and Taylor was certain the pilot sounded proud, though he refused to allow himself to be distracted. Instead he let the pilot's voice slid over him, through him, calming and reassuring; a natural balm to his frayed nerves.

Taylor quickly listened for breathing, and watched her chest for any signs of movement. When nothing happened, he linked her nose closed, and pressed his mouth over hers, blowing air into her lungs. 

"It's not working, Taylor!" Aleister sneered angrily, "You are failing at-" 

" _Shut the hell up_!" Jake roared, glaring at the pale boy, silencing his tirade. Taylor felt his heart sinking, but he was determined he wouldn't give up. He took another deep breath, and pressed his lips over Quinn's once more, pushing air into her lungs when she suddenly began coughing, her arms flailing as she choked on water. Her eyes flew open, as Taylor rolled her gently to her side, allowing the water she coughed up from her lungs to escape.

 _"Quinn!"_  Diego cried, his relief palpable.

"Oh, thank god!" Lila sighed, her hands folded over her heart.

"Knew you could do it, Boy Scout." Jake said calmly, his hand coming to rest on Taylor's shoulder. He glanced up, to find the pilot smiling softly at him, the sun casting a hazy glow around him. He grinned goofily, his stomach filling with butterflies as understanding burst within him.

 _It was me,_  he thought, clarity making it seem like he was floating in the gentle tide again.  _He was worried about me, because I disappeared down there for so long._.. The realisation made his heart yearn for the pilot all the more, and he almost whimpered with desire, until a small hand came to rest on his cheek. Instantly, his thoughts cleared, and he looked down to find Quinn focused on him.

"Taylor..." She croaked weakly, shaking her head in what he thought could have been either confusion or disbelief. "You saved me... again." 

Understanding flooded him, and he smiled genuinely at the redhead, ruffling her hair gently. "Of course I did." He said, and pressed a finger to her lips when she made to interrupt him. "I know you told me not to risk myself for you, that you're not worth it. But you are to me, to  _us."_  He said, gesturing around at the others, who all nodded in response. He held her gaze a moment longer, and felt the tickle of another memory beneath his words. He bit his lip, before leaning closer and whispering into her ear. "You're more than..." He hesitated, as her eyes widened and stared back at him in horror, and he hastily reworded his reassurance. "Than you think." He said quickly, quiet enough that the others wouldn't have heard.

Quinn held his gaze for a long moment, before her eyes flooded with tears. "Thank you..." She whispered, burying her face in his wet shirt. Taylor gently rubbed her hair, frowning in concern as he thought about the words which had come to him.  _You're more than your disease._  Somehow Quinn had sensed what he was going to say, and had been terrified of the protect of somebody knowing about her illness. He shook his head, wondering what it was, but knowing he wouldn't be able to ask her any time soon. Quinn wasn't ready to share that part of herself, and it wasn't Taylor's place to pressure her. He worried his lip briefly, unable to name what illness she suffered, but feeling in his gut that something was eating away at the girl.

"What happened down there, Quinn?" Diego asked, providing a much needed distraction from Taylor's tumultuous thoughts.

"Something..." Quinn whispered, drawing back from Taylor's offered comfort. "I felt something...  _take_  me." She said uneasily, looking up to Taylor for help.

"It was these vines." Taylor explained, looking first to Quinn, and then around the rest of the group. "Like kelp, or seaweed, but stronger. They were wrapped around her ankles..."

"And, Quinn got stuck?" Lila asked cautiously, as if scared of the answer.

"Not exactly," Taylor replied glumly, shaking his head in confusion. "They... they  _grabbed_  her, and pulled her down." He said slowly, his gaze locking with Jake's as he implored with his eyes that the pilot understand him. "It was like they had a mind of their own."

Quinn growled, and began to struggle upright. When he realised what she was trying to do, Taylor helped her shakily get to her feet. "Quinn," Taylor began, hesitating at the sharp look she gave him. "Maybe you should rest..."

"I'm okay." Quinn said stubbornly, turning on her heel. "We have to keep going if we want to get off this island. The others are meeting us at the airstrip, remember?" She asked over her shoulder, as she began to slowly stomp her way up the beach. "We can't leave them waiting around there. Not with that Sabertooth on the loose!" She called, as she marched to the edge of the rainforest, turning to stand with her hands on her hips. "Come on! The airstrip should be this way!" 

Taylor laughed as the others all slowly began to amble after her, most complaining in quiet mutters about bossy redheads. He was about to move after them, when a hand lightly gripped his own, raising it slowly. He smiled, and shivered discreetly as gentle fingers probed the  wound on his palm from the rock he had found to free Quinn.

"You know, I've lost count of the times you've held my hand today," he huffed amusedly. "Not that I'm complaining, I mean; you only have to ask and I'll be your hand-holding buddy for as long as you want me."

Jake's lips twitched, threatening to curve into a smile, as the pilot's piercing blue eyes lifted slowly from the wound they'd been examining. "Well, I've lost count of the times you've scared the crap outta us, Boy Scout, so let's call it even." Taylor felt a warm glow spread through him, as the pilot tore another small strip from his shirt, and wrapped it around the small cut on his palm. "There. All patched up again." The pilot huffed dryly, his eyes flicking briefly to the wound on Taylor's side. "Though you should probably get Maybelline to look everything over once we meet up." He added quickly. Taylor glanced down, noticing the make shift bandage was soggy but still holding well. He grinned and nudged the pilot playfully, deciding to forgo any further conversation and letting them instead fall into a comfortable silence as they made their way over the sand to join the others by the rainforest.

By mutual agreement, Jake began to lead the group through the jungle, making their way slowly toward the airstrip. "Keep it down," the pilot warned in barely a mumur. "That sabertooth could be anywhere." Taylor smiled, feeling a lightness in him which he hadn't felt since the moment he had climbed back down the cliff with Jake, which seemed a lifetime ago by this point.

His peaceful mood and expression faltered, as he pushed through a denseness of foliage, when he saw the ferns stir. He failed to notice that the usual warning feelings he got before danger were not present, as a pair of eyes suddenly appeared in front of him. Acting on instinct, he whipped his fist forward, colliding hard with Craig's nose.

 _"Owww!"_  Craig cried, one huge hand covering his nose as he stared at Taylor with wide eyes.

"Whoops!" Taylor said flatly, reflecting that his haste may have been a little unnecessary. "Oh my god Craig, I am so sorry! I thought you were the sabertooth!" He gushed, as the jock stumbled back 

"So you  _punched_  it?!" Jake demanded incredulously, shaking his head in bafflement as he stared wide eyed at Taylor. "Boy Scout, you are something else."  

Craig straightened, wincing as he gently tapped his nose again, before grinning at Taylor widely, just as the rest if their classmates from the resort came up behind him.

"That was amazing!" Michelle cried, holding her sides as she laughed. "Again, again!" She chanted, but Taylor barely noticed. He stared at the girl, remembering all he had seen on the hidden rooms security monitor, and without thinking he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "Uh..."

"Boy Scout has been through a lot, Maybelline," Jake said, sounding torn between amusement and irritation. "Gonna need you to give him a good check over once we get to the plane."

"Oh, right, well..." She said slowly, awkwardly patting Taylor's back as he drew away and quickly running her eyes over him. "Wow, you weren't kidding, huh? What the hell have you been doing Taylor?" She scowled, eyeing his roughly bandaged side with a sceptical brow raised.

"Savin' people," he grinned, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek without thinking before he turned and walked away.

"Bro, what the hell? You just _punched_ me!" Craig said, frowning thoughtfully. "I mean, damn, hell of a punch dude... Ow, but also wow. Mad props, but also mad."

"Thanks, Craig." Taylor laughed, a sense of contentment filling him as he felt his friendship strengthen with the jock.

"At least you two didn't start screaming and attract every predator in the rainforest." Estela said emotionlessly, her arms folded over her chest as if she were bored.

"Dude, I got that whole thing on camera, it was so awesome." Zahra chuckled, flipping her hair aside briefly, before nodding her head towards a slightly thinner patch of trees. "Now; airstrip's just up ahead. What are we all waiting here for? To become giant-cat food?"

With the whole group finally reunited, Taylor felt something click into place inside him. A sense of belonging he couldn't remember having felt in his life. He watched as Aleister hurried to Grace's side, although he immediately played it off as concern for being stuck next to an undignified neanderthal for the remainder of their journey. Together, they all set off along the trail, and Taylor found himself at the back of the group, Estela walking calmly and quietly beside him.

"Well, I'm glad we're all here." He said suddenly, feeling his gut clench with the desire to strike up a conversation with the strange girl. "I was beginning to worry we wouldn't be able to convince everyone to leave the island-"

"I'm not leaving." Estela said calmly, her eyes never leaving the path.

"Wait, what? Why?" Taylor yelped, panic flashing through him before he could control it.

"... unfinished business." The girl replied carefully.

Taylor watched her discreetly as they walked, thinking back to the way she had trashed the ballroom foe her tiny slip of paper. He wanted to help her, but he realised sadly that this was a time he would have to wait for her to ask.  "Listen, Estela, whatever you're doing here..." He began, debating the best way to help her. "Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Estela bristled, and Taylor winced, regretting the choice of words.

"I know you're involved in all this, though... not how I first imagined." He admitted slowly, his gut swirling with tension. "But I've been slowly piecing everything together, and I'm gonna figure out your role as well as everyone else's..." 

"Trust me." Estela growled, glowering at her feet as she stomped through the jungle. "You do  _not_  wanna know."

Taylor chanced a glance at her, the fierce girl all but smoldering with repressed fury. Because of her mother, this all has to do with her mother... He thought, immediately looking away as the throb of a burgeoning headache struck.

"Now keep your voice down," Estela scolded, as if Taylor hadn't just had a great, all be it headache inducing, epiphany. "There's a sabertooth after us, remember?"

"You don't seem surprised at all about that..." Taylor said, grateful when the distracting topic eased the blossoming pain in his head.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." Estela said darkly.

"Not even me?" Taylor quipped, and Estela rolled her eyes, though Taylor was pleased to note that her lips twitched into a small smile. 

Ahead of them, Jake geld aside a large fern for the group to pass through, leading them directly to the airstrip. "Looks like we made it safe and sound," the pilot said, winking as he looked back at Taylor before following through the gap. "Now let's get the-" He fell silent for a second his expression falling as his eyes glazed with anguish. "Oh no..." He murmured, before sprinting across the airstrip as fast as he could.

At the far side, noxious black smoke billowed from the windows of the shuttered hangar. "My  _plane!"_  Jake cried, his voice hoarse, thick with emotion. 

"Come on," Taylor said to the others, setting off after the pilot and gaining on him quickly. "We have to put that fire out!" He called loudly, the sound of running feet confirming the others were following him. Together they sprinted the length of the airstrip, reaching the hangar doors alongside Jake despite his few seconds head start.

Taylor grabbed one of the closed hangar doors, growling in concentration as the hot metal singed his palms, the heat emanating from within them rolled over the group in heavy waves.

"Sean! Craig!" Jake cried, to upset to even use a nickname for the sports stars. "Help us and grab the other door!" He ordered, as he grabbed hold of the same one as Taylor.

The four of them ignored the heat from the colossal metal doors, tugging at them determinedly until they finally began to inch open. Immediately thick black smoke began to pour between the slowly widening gap, and the rest of the group coughed heavily before adding their weight to the doors, helping to slide then open that much quicker. A wall of acrid smoke the colour of death plumed through the doors, rising into the sly like a great storm cloud as the group stepped back, hands and clothes held over their mouths even as their eyes watered.

Taylor looked at Jake, the pilot seemingly stunned into motionlessly, heartbrokenly staring into the hangar. He coughed, and turned back to the sight himself, having to squint and wave smoke away from his face to see that the plane was a writhing mass of flames.

"Jake..." He murmured sadly, his hand coming to rest on the pilots shoulder as he stepped closer. "Your plane, it's..." He couldn't even find the words to comfort the pilot, somehow sensing that the plane was so much more important to the man than Taylor could ever anticipate.

"It's gone..." Jake whispered, his shoulders dropping as he reached up and gripped Taylor's reassuring hand tightly. Taylor's heart broke, the pilot's pain transcending the space between them and slamming into his chest forcefully enough that he almost gasped.

He turned his watering eyes to where Jake's plane sat in the hangar, where he had left it, believing it to be safe; now engulfed in flames. The raging fire consumed it through and through.

"There goes our ride." Zahra said pointedly, and Taylor winced, imagining how deeply the words would cut the pilot. He squeezed the man's shoulder, hoping to alleviate the pain as he stared blankly through the oppressive smoke.

A glitter of light caught his attention, and he narrowed his eyes, looking closer to see a round piece of gleaming metal on the floor, just inside the hangar. "Do you see that?" He muttered quietly to the pilot, not even noticing if the man heard him or not. "What is it..?" He thought aloud, his hand slipping from the pilot's shoulder as he dashed forward before anyone could stop him. 

_"Boy Scout!"_

_"Taylor!"_

He heard people calling him, but he didn't dare stop in case they caught hold of him and tried to prevent him from his task. He raised his arms over his face as he slowly approached the thick smoke.

"Taylor, careful!" Sean called, sounding concerned but at least far enough away that he couldn't reach out and stop Taylor from progressing closer to the hangar. "You wont be able to breathe in there!" Sean tried again but Taylor just clenched his jaw and pushed on. The thick smoke seemed to part around him, and he slowly advanced on the burning plane.

"I think I can reach it!" He yelled back to the group, venturing deeper into the smoke as he shielded his eyes against the thick smoke as best he could. He fought his way forward, and crouched when he managed to reach the small gleaming object he had spotted. Picking it up, his heart dropped like a stone as he instantly recognised it.

The world around him seemed to slow, growing bright even through the dense smoke. He turned slowly, to see a trail of flame racing toward the plane, as the gasoline line caught fire. _Jake..._ He thought, his mind flooded with images, all the moments he had shared with the pilot in the short time they had known each other. A final image flickered behind his eyes, as the flames rapidly approached the plane, seeming to know he had no time to escape what was coming.

Jake was smiling serenely, like he was the single happiest, most lucky man in the entire world. His hair brushed back carefully, and a flattering suit completing the vision. Taylor felt the sheer love and devotion of the other man, radiating in waves, and he smiled as he clutched the object in his hand tighter; the flames almost climbing into the gas tank on the plane.

 _"Taylor!"_  Suddenly Jake appeared from the billowing smoke, diving towards him and tackling him out of the way, just as the flames reached into the gas tank, and the plane exploded; detonating in a hail of steel.

 _"Oof!"_  Taylor hit his head on the hard ground as he and the pilot rolled away from the blast, and Jake came to rest over him, covering him and protecting him as best he could from the falling debris. He just caught sight if the others, blown back onto the dirt.

Jake shielded him with his body until it was finally over, and Taylor kept his arms wrapped tightly around the pilot the entire time, his arms protecting the pilot's head while also holding him close. When it was finally over, the pilot tilted his head up, and his eyes locked with Taylor's.

"You still with me..?" He asked, his panting doing nothing to diminish the concern in his voice as he gently stroked Taylor's cheek with one finger.

"Always." Taylor replied immediately, blushing when he realised how he must have sounded. Jake huffed a dry laugh, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Taylor enjoyed the sight for a moment, his eyes soft as he drank in the vision of Jake so at ease. As reality crept in, and the pilot didn't seem about to move anytime soon, Taylor suddenly realised what the pilot had done. "Jake!" He gasped, his eyes wide and accusing as he stared up at the pilot in agony. "You could've gotten yourself  _killed!"_  He scolded, his arms finally unlocking from behind the pilots neck to run over his chest and shoulders, seeking reassurance he wasn't injured. "Why'd you save me..?" He whispered, shaking his head as tears stung his already sore eyes.

Jake hesitated, wiping gently beneath Taylor's eyes as they watered, before grinning widely. "Think you can leave me alone with this crowd?" He said lightly, nodding his head to where the others were slowly getting to their feet. "Guess again, Boy Scout." He added with a wink. Taylor laughed despite himself, a watery giggle that eased the aching in his heart at the thought of the pilot being hurt, especially because of him.

"I like when you say my name." He said suddenly, tensing at the unexpected confession. He bit his lip and peeked up to see the pilots eyes wide in surprise.

"Heh," the pilot chuckled, covering his momentary surprise quickly. "I guess you earned it." He said softly. They remained still for a long moment, locked in each others penetrating gazes. Just as Taylor thought his heart couldn't beat any faster, Jake's eyes softened, his head dropping slightly closer, before the pilot suddenly cleared his throat and scrambled to his feet. Taylor tried to swallow his disappointment, to bury it beneath a gentle smile, but his heart ached irrationally with loss. Jake reached down, offering a hand to help Taylor to his feet, and the pain lessened significantly as he slid his hand into the pilots once more.

 _Not now,_ he thought, startled by the certainty of his own mind. _But soon. It will happen, and it will be glorious. Not yet, but soon._ He smiled at the pilot, content as the pilot pulled him to his feet and then tugged him close, staring determinedly into his eyes.

"I ain't leaving this island without you, understand?" He said, and Taylor grinned goofily, nodding when his throat closed too tight for his words to fight their way free. He hummed happily instead, before his face fell, as the pilot released him. 

Jake turned, looking wistfully at his smoldering plane. He gave a long whistle of resignation, and Taylor squeezed the hand he still held, his own heart breaking for the pilot as the heartbreak and pain blazed in his blue eyes. "How could this happen..?" Jake muttered, kicking the dirt with a scowl. "I don't understand..." He all but whimpered.

"Jake..." Taylor said hesitantly, wishing he were able to spare the pilot even more pain. "I..." Jake turned to look at him, his expression sad and lost, but focused entirely upon Taylor. He took a deep great, and held out his other hand for the pilot. "I did find this." He said at last, dropping the small metal device he had salvaged before the explosion.

"The padlock to the hangar doors?!" Jake gasped, his brows rising in surprise.

"Yeah..." Taylor replied dejectedly. "You locked up before you left for the control tower, remember? And this padlock..." He hesitated, looking up to meet the pilots conflicted gaze. "This padlock is unbroken." He finally choked out, his expression twisting at the shock and hurt that flashed on the pilots eyes. "Jake...  _someone unlocked the hangar_."

"But who?" Jake said, disbelief apparent as he gently wiped at the tarnished metal in his hand. "There's no one here except..." He broke off, his eyes rising to the approaching group. His jaw clenched, his eyes filling with pain and rage. "Except  _us."_  He spat.

The group all shifted uneasily, suddenly suspicious as they eyed each other warily.

"Well, don't look at me!" Michelle fumed, glaring around the group. "I didn't do anything! It was probably Aleister! He looks creepy!"

"Back off, Michelle!" Grace replied hotly, and Taylor watched the dark skinned girl curiously, having never seen her lose her cool before. "He didn't do this!"

"Whoa, guys! We are  _not_  doing this just now!" Sean said, trying to calm the group. "We can handle this back at the resort!" He looked around them all, as if he could force them to understand just by making eye contact with them. "All that matters now, is that everyone is in one piece.

"Yeah and, uh..." Diego said, a nervous chuckle escaping him as he backed away from the rainforest. "That might not be for long."

"Huh?" Taylor turned to his friend in confusion, feeling his face drain of blood when he spotted what had caused such a strange response from his friend. He whipped around to dace the edge of the rainforest, as the ferns parted, and a powerful and lithe creature built of muscle and sinew slinked out. Its fangs glinted menacingly in the sun, a quiet chuff-like purr rumbling from its chest as it slowly approached.

"Aw, you've gotta be  _kidding_  me!" Craig cried, backing away from the huge beast.

Taylor knew it was childish, but he couldn't help the flash of vindication he felt, as he leaned closer to the jock and whispered a quiet, "I told you so," in his ear.

The sabertooth prowled closer, and Taylor realised too late that they had been cornered against the blazing furnace of the hangar. He shared a look with Jake,  understanding that this time there would be no escape. The pilot squeezed his hand, and Taylor felt something inside him resolve itself to the only possible outcome. He leaned closer to the pilot. "When I say run, don't hesitate." He whispered, his lips brushing against the pilot ear lightly. The pilots brow furrowed in confusion. Taylor nodded to the others, and Jake reluctantly turned to whisper the message to the others.

Taylor felt his heart begin to race, fear and adrenaline combining into a powerful cocktail of emotions which encouraged him to save his friends. Knowing the pilot would try to stop him, he used their joined hands to push him aside lightly, using the momentary distraction to run to the middle of the open hangar doors.

 _"Taylor!"_ Jake called, but as Taylor has hoped they would, the rest of the group held him back from following him.

 _"Here,_  kitty kitty kitty!" Taylor called tauntingly, glaring at the giant cat as it hissed and began to prowl closer to him, leaving the others at the side of the building.

"Run," Taylor said quietly, his eyes locking with the pilot's, who shook his head in fierce refusal. "I said don't hesitate, now  _run!"_  He said through gritted teeth, slowly backing into the hangar as the beast stalked after him. Taylor glanced at the enormous cat, before looking back at the pilot. "I will catch up, I swear, now please;  _run!"_  He called, and his friends slowly peeled away from the wall to obey.

"That's right, kitty kitty," Taylor murmured encouragingly, his eyes darting between the beasts huge paws and giant fangs. He peeked a glance at his friends, who were running towards the hotel, Sean and Craig dragging Jake between them as he fought them, struggling to return to the airstrip. He was surprised to see Michelle and Grace having to behave similarly with Quinn, though the girl seemed to at least listen to the others as they frantically talked to her.  _"Now,_  kitty kitty, we can play..." He sighed, relieved that his friends were safe from the beast.

Now that they were gone, he glanced around the destroyed hangar, trying to find some sort of weapon he could use to defend himself as he slowly continued to back away. He tensed, as the Sabertooth drew into itself, preparing to pounce. At the last second, Taylor threw himself behind the ruined plane, barely dodging the Sabertooths fangs as they clamped shut where moments before he had been standing. He scrambled to his feet, dashing around the still burning wreckage as the beast hissed and ran around behind the plane, trying to follow him. He dodged through a small gap between the plane and the wall, a cry of pain escaping him when his arm was singed by the burning metal, and a claw sliced lightly across his back.

He panted as he raced toward the hangar doors, shoving at one with all his might and managing to push it shut. He hurried to the other, and had almost closed it when a loud hissing growl erupted from within the thick smoke in the hangar. Standing between the closed hangar door and the partially closed one, grunting from the effort of trying to shut it, Taylor saw two glowing eyes appear in the darkness. They grew larger, as the feline stalked towards him. He struggled with the door a moment longer, before hanging his head and giving in to his fatigue. 

He turned and slid down the wall, huffing in amusement between pants for breath. "Sorry, Jake." He whispered, watching as the beast prowled out of the smoldering hangar beside him. It stalked slowly around to face him, its claws clicking quietly in the dirt. "Hello again, T'kal... Looks like you win this round." He said tiredly, a small curl to his lips as he scanned the horizon and saw his friends had all managed to escaped. He looked back at the sabertooth tiredly, as it coiled to strike, when something small and blue darted out in front of it.

 _"Mmrrawr!"_  The little fox growled ferociously, and Taylor felt struck by a lance of fear again, having expected to pay for his choice with his own blood rather than another's. He forced himself wearily to his feet, trying to nudge the little fox out of the sabertooths path, but the fox continually dodged his attempts to move him.

"Run, little guy!" He warned, feeling strangely as if he were channeling the pilot. He put it down to extreme emotional and physical strain, and focused himself on the present situation. "This is a bit of a mismatch!"

The fox ignored him, refusing to back down as it yapped angrily at the tiger. The sabertooth drew itself to its dull height, dwarfing the fox and even seeming to laugh as it chuffed quietly at the little blue furball. It raised one massive paw to slash at the fox, when the fox took a deep breath and _blew_ at it.

 _"No!"_ Taylor cried, lurching forward as he expected the fox to be crushed. He paused however, his jaw dropping when snow crystals materialized and flitted through the air at the tiger, instantly freezing its paw in ice.

 ** _"Rrrrrk!"_**  The tiger growled, its ears flattening against its skull in shock.

"No... way..." Taylor breathed, watching in awe as the sabertooth yelped and twisted in surprise, trying to free its paw. It leapt backwards, but another breath from the fox froze it's back foot to the ground. The tiger panicked, thrashing itself wildly until it broke free of the ice, and galloped away into the rainforest. The little fox snorted after the retreating sabertooth and then turned to look at Taylor, its tail erect as it seemed to grin at him, clearly proud of itself.

 _"Mrrrmrm!"_  It purred, and Taylor laughed, his tension evaporating as he dropped to his knees beside the little fox and finally let his emotions free. The fear, the pain, the certainty of his death; he laughed it all away as the little fox watched him, its tail flicking in amusement. When he finally felt able to control himself again, he held out his hand and petted the little fox gently.

"Thanks for the help, little guy!" He said with a wide grin, as the small animal yipped and ran in a circle before scurrying up his arm to curl contently around his neck. "I have no idea where the hell we are, or what the hell this place is, but I'm glad to have found you little friend." Taylor said, groaning as he got to his feet and slowly began the long trek back to the hotel.

His thoughts turned to the others, the people he had been willing to give his life to save, and he wondered at the reception he would receive upon his return. He winced at the reaction he expected from Jake, rubbing his jaw as if anticipating an ache. He sighed, his body feeling light as he ambled his way along the path. He lost track of time, concentrating on his feet as he forced them to keep moving one after the other. He was surprised when he next looked up, to see The Celestial looming just ahead of him, and his grinned tiredly at the sight of his friends just inside the lobby.

They were all packed into a tight group, the girls all holding each other at the back, minus Estela; as the boys seemed to wrestle playfully in the middle. He laughed, the sound light and joyous as it rang out across the distance between them. The scene before him froze and he raised a hand in greeting, as he saw Jake bent over between Sean and Craig, an arm held by each as he stared in dumb shock towards Taylor's approaching figure. Even Raj had joined in, the large boy's arms wrapped in a tight hug around the pilot's chest. He opened his mouth to call hello, but all that came out was a happy sigh, as his eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed to his knees on the pathway. The last thing he heard before his head hit the floor, and his world went dark, was his name being called by everything he held dear in the world.

" _Taylor_!"


	11. Interim 1

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I know so much of what happened won't make sense to you, at the time I didn't have a clue what the hell was going on either..._

_But I've had a lot of time since then, and I- well, I've had the chance since to learn a little about what was happening behind the scenes whilst we were, you know; running for our lives (and screaming in Diego's case - but please don't tell him I ever said that!)_

_I know it won't help you understand why I... Did what I did..._

_But, I still figured I ought to fill you in on the bigger picture, now that I can... I hope it can help give you a rough idea of what was really happening around us at least._

**6.**

**Seventy two hours ago...**

The calm waves of the Caribbean ebbed beneath the yacht, the deck gently rising and falling beneath a pair of well polishes Oxfords. The man wearing them, stood at the bow, scanning the infinite blue horizon through a pair of binoculars.

"Where are you, my friend?" He said, his cultured voice holding the tiniest hint of a British accent. "... she cant have gone far." He muttered, his hands tightening their grip on the binoculars.

Something colourful flitted across the binoculars' lenses, and he lowered his arms quickly in shock.

Looking up, he saw a breathtaking creature; a tiny winged seahorse of phosphorescent colours. He smiled serenely, though the motion did not reach his eyes. "Well, isn't that lovely?" He murmured quietly, but the words sounded more sarcastic than sincere.

A servant emerged from below deck, carrying a large silver platter which held an encrypted satellite phone. The phone rang impatiently, as if angry it hadn't yet been answered. The man snatched it up quickly, grinning as he raised it to his ear.

"Hello, darling." He all but purred.

The female voice on the other end of the phone had a soothing, sophisticated British accent, much stronger than his own.

" _There is a situation at the resort_." The voice intoned, as if emotionlessly reciting from a script. " _The wedding party is quite alarmed. The bride has gone missing_." The voice said blandly, as if a brides disappearance from her own wedding party was hardly something of importance.

"Bride?" The man repeated, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What bride are you talking about?" He demanded, his well manicured face twisting into an outraged snarl. "There's no wedding at The Celestial this week -"

Suddenly the world turned white, and the man fell into a stunned silence. When the bright light finally faded, he looked back over the length of his yacht, gazing upon his crowning achievement; the isle of  _La Huerta._

"... So it begins." He breathed, a his lips slowly curling upward.

Even from the distance, he could see the island visible trembling. Dazzling displays of red and blue danced across the jungle, the gentle white smoke billowing from the peak of Mount Atropo turned black.  Around the yacht, the gentle waves began to kick up, becoming more turbulent with every passing second. The voice on the phone tried to remain calm, but could not entirely mask its anxiety.  _"Sir, tachyon readings have spiked. It appears the Tau event is cascading._ "

"A bit ahead of schedule," the man hummed thoughtfully, unable to contain his delight. "Appropriate, wouldn't you say? No matter." He said suddenly, turning to glance at some papers strewn haphazardly across the decking. "Proceed with the operation as planned." He said firmly, gripping his jackets lapels with his free hand as he rocked on his heels. "I'm excited, aren't you darling?"

" _What about the guests?"_  The voice asked, ignoring the question of their excitement.

"Ah, right.  _Them."_  He said distractedly. "I presume we should evacuate the resort. I leave that business to you, dear." He said, clearly disinterested in the topic.

 _"You should get to safety as well, sir."_  The voice said, hesitating before adding in a small voice.  _"Please."_  

"Come now," the man drawled, amused by the plea. "You know I must be returning to my office. That is where the fun  _really_  begins..."

" _Are you sure that_ -" The man doesn't hear the rest of the question, as a shuddering roar from the ocean deafened him. He turned in time to see the glittering winged seahorse, vanish inside the mouth of a colossal creature breaching the surface of the water.

 _"There_  you are!" He said, excitement rolling from him in waves as he raced to the railing, abandoning the satellite phone in favour of grabbing the binoculars and jamming them hastily to his eyes. "You know its rude to keep someone waiting." He teased, a grin festering on his lips.

The creature slammed back down beneath the water, a stupendous spray toward the yacht, drenching the man thoroughly. He laughed as he lowered the binoculars, tossing them aside as he stared at the water fondly. "Unfortunately," he sighed regretfully, "I must be going. But I shall be seeing you soon, no doubt." He said, heading back into the bridge of the yacht, where he began typing onto a large touchscreen.

" _Sir..? Sir, can you hear me_?" Came the voice from the phone, echoing from where it lay abandoned on the deck. " _Does this delay the timeline for the project..?"_

"It  _accelerates_  it..." He muttered to himself, his eyes scanning over a file on-screen. "Don't fret, darling. Our new arrivals will be in excellent hands." He said, chuckling in dark humour. "Proceed as planned. This island is their destiny, one way or another. They're the key to  _everything."_  He said, his voice slowly growing louder as a deranged madness crept into his eyes. He laughed, snatching the phone from the floor and ending the call, before tossing it back to the patiently waiting servant.

As the servant returned below deck, they glanced at the man's screen and saw several faces flicker past quickly. He did not recognise any of them as people who worked for Rourke Industrial, nor did he recognise any of the code names or symbols which seemed to be assigned to them. The servant shrugged his shoulders, and continued below deck. In the privacy of his own mind, whoever the strangers were; he wished them luck.


	12. Crushing down

**The World Has a Habit of Crashing Down on You**

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

_**Dear Jake;** _

_Crazy, huh? How you think you know someone, only to find... You never did, or ever could even._

_You know, I don't know why I tool that stupid penthouse key, I didn't even really want it - I think I was just trying to show off 'cause you did it... I did a lot of things I wouldn't have even considered without you being there to encourage me... and I mean that in the best way, just so you know._

_I don't remember a moment I spent with you that I didn't enjoy. I just wanted to say that, because its one of those little things, easily forgotten._

_You know what? Now that I think on it more, I'm pretty glad I took that penthouse after all! Some of my favourite moments with you were there in that room! And, at least one of the worst..._

**7.**

Taylor felt like he was floating, a very patchy float however, which seemed very focused on his arms, legs and head. He enjoyed the weightlessness of the journey though, wherever he was floating to, it was peaceful. No fears, no worries, no friends who might die at any second if he didn't wake the hell up. With a start, Taylor woke himself, though his eyes refused to open.

"What the hell are you doing? Keep still!"

"What's going on?"

"Is he okay?"

"I swear if you don't let me go this  _goddamn_  second I am gonna ruin your future dream of a sports star career in headlights, Cap. Yeah, and that goes for you too, Big Guy." 

"He shouldn't even be awake right now, get him in one of the chairs at least before he falls and hits his head again!"

Taylor was confused, overwhelmed by the flood of voices and noise; screaming, calling, all jumbling together. He wanted to slam his hands over his ears, to dull the noise, but somebody was holding his arms out and they wouldn't let him move. He began to thrash, trying to free himself from the hands which grabbed at him, seeming clamped deep into his flesh.

His heart began to pound, his breath coming in labored pants.  Soon, his lungs felt like they were on fire from the rapid breaths he took. His legs resisted the strong arms holding them, trying to break free enough so that he could kick away whoever was carrying them. All he wanted was to curl into a ball and forget, to be able to drown out all the voices with their worry and their screaming and their loudness.

"He's havin' a goddamn panic attack, and  _you're_  makin' it  _worse!_   _Let go of me, you freakin' maniacs_!"

The gentle floating came to a sudden halt, and he was lowered reluctantly to the floor, before something ripped the hands away from his legs, and then freed his arms. The second the strange weights were gone, he curled his legs to his chest and slammed his hands over his ears, finally; finally, dulling the awful noise. The screaming continued, but it was muted, a tolerable background sound rather than a piercing shriek.

He slowly became aware of gentle arms around him, and the floating sensation returned. Voices mumbled, but the words did not transcend the barrier of his hands protectively covering his ears. After what seemed an eternity, he was set down upon something soft. He sighed, the comfort immediately soothing his charred nerves.

A cool tingling sensation prickled over his arm, and he felt himself relax as a pain he hadn't even noticed began to ease. He moaned quietly, enjoying the cooling sensation against his arm, as a hand gently stroked through his hair.

"I don't know whether to kiss you or kick your ass, you dumb-" The words were jumbled, heavy, as if someone had leaned over his hand but hadn't removed it from his ear. He ignored them, burying himself in the comfort and blessed coolness, and allowing himself to relax.

He had no idea how long he remained that way, curled within the safety of his own solitude, but the hand never left his hair the entire time. When he finally felt himself returning from wherever he'd been lost, it was with both excitement and resignation. He didn't want to remember, but he did. He frowned at the paradox of his own feelings, the small movement making him groan as his body aches from head to toe.

"He's coming 'round again," a mumbled voice declared, and the hand disappeared from his hair. "You should go get-" Taylor whimpered in protest, reaching out blindly and quickly snagging the arm it was attached to. He dragged it to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, clutching it like a lifeline.

"Uh... okay, this just got really awkward, really fast." 

Taylor's eyes flew open, as he threw the arm away from himself and scurried higher up the bed until he was sat on the pillows. He frowned, looking around the room with bleary, blurred vision, until shapes slowly began to materialize before his eyes. He vaguely recognised his bedroom,, the soft golden and cream sofas, the living tree as its central feature. He shook his head lightly, blinked, and met with a pair of amused brown eyes.

"Dude, you are hilariously clingy when you're unconscious." Diego said, attempting to disguise his laughter for a bout of coughing. Taylor felt his heart crash painfully in his chest, feeling strangely wrong in himself for having found such comfort in his best friend's touch. "Although I can't take all the credit, I mean, it's Jake who stayed with you; I just convinced him to go take a nap like, twenty minutes ago..."

Immediately the wrongness on him faded, his heart rate slowing as he sighed, running a hand through his hair and wincing when he found a particularly sore spot. "Yeah, you cracked it pretty good when you fell. Not cool by the way, I think you nearly killed just about everyone with worry, just so you know." Diego fell silent, as Taylor tried to make sense of his emotions. He felt happy to be okay, that his friends cared enough to worry about him at all; but at the same time he felt oddly discontented, like he had forgotten something important. The only trouble was, he couldn't remember ever knowing what he'd forgotten in the first place, it was like a static hole in his memory, one which buzzed painfully if he tried to examine it too closely.

"Ho-" he tried to speak, only to induce a coughing fit.

"Shit, Jake's gonna  _kill_  me..." Diego muttered, rushing to grab a bottle of water and after removing the lid he pressed it firmly into Taylor's hands, who took a small sip and swallowed carefully; before gulping rapidly, draining half the bottle before Diego pulled it away with a frown. "Dude, are you trying to make yourself sick?"

Taylor gasped, shaking his head as memories overwhelmed him. The sabertooth, the plane, the sabertooth again, the fox and its icy breath. He looked down at his arm, noticing tiny flakes of frost clinging to the area he had burnt against the plane in his escape from the sabertooth. He lifted his eyes, easily finding the patch of blue on the edge of his bed, its wide eyes watching him carefully. He smiled, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders as he recalled having saved his friends.

"Hey, little guy." He said softly, offering his palm to the little fox. It bounded over, rubbing itself against his fingers as it seemed to purr in contentment. "I'm glad you're okay too," he said, gently scratching behind the little animals ears.

"So..." He looked up at Diego's awkward tone, the olive skinned boy fidgeting uncomfortably as he watched Taylor pet the fox. "The whole, save everyone through the power of solo work? Yeah, don't do that again. Please." Diego said in a rush, his gaze dropping to the imaginary line as his fingers played with at the edge of the bed.

Taylor sighed, feeling guilty for the worry he had caused his friend. He slowly shifted himself, inching closer on his hands and knees until he could rest his chin on Diego's shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered before butting his friend's ear with his nose lightly, "not sorry." He added, giggling when Diego threw a glare over his shoulder at him. "Look, I am sorry that I scared you dude, I didn't mean to... but I did mean to save you, and it worked, so..." He drew back, shrugging as he flopped to the bed in an exhausted heap. "Besides, trust me when I say I am paying for my heroism." He grumbled tiredly, and Diego laughed brightly.

"Dude, you haven't even  _begun_  to suffer." Diego promised, and Taylor's gut tensed in apprehension. "I have never seen Michelle lose it so bad, man I thought she was gonna start breathing fire any second..." Taylor sighed in relief, visibly sagging as Diego chuckled quietly to himself. "Then there's  _Jake_  of course, dude, I do not envy you having to face that man..." Taylor groaned, burying his face in the mattress beside his friend's leg. 

His head shot up when the door flew open, half readying himself to flee as he hid behind Diego. "What the hell? Who said he could move? I gave  _specific instructions_  that if he woke up he was to remain still!" Michelle all but roared, seeming to glow with a fierce rage as the tiny blonde approached the bed like a furious storm, dodging around the tree with practiced ease.

"Well, he drank a little water when he woke up and then he just... moved... I didn't tell him he could!" Diego said hurriedly, flinching when Michelle narrowed her eyes at him.

"You clearly didn't tell him  _not_  to either!" Michelle cried, her eyes darting between Diego and Taylor accusingly.

"Er, my bad?" Taylor offered uncertainly, raising his hand sheepishly in surrender. Michelle rolled her eyes and pointed firmly at the edge of the bed. Taylor immediately scooted to the spot she pointed at, and hung his head towards her. Within seconds he felt gentle fingers probing at him, taking careful stock of his injuries.

"Hmm, well... Nothing seems to be lasting at least." Michelle said thoughtfully, and Taylor hissed as she prodded the same sore spot on his head that he'd caught upon waking. "Sorry," she muttered distractedly, examining him some more before stepping away to check the multitude of bandages covering his body. Finally she stepped back, a frown fixed on her face as she glared at him. "You were seriously lucky, Taylor." She scolded, and Taylor hung his head meekly before her.

"Sorry," he muttered, refusing to meet her eyes. 

"Yeah well," Michelle sighed, and Taylor risked a glance upward to see the girl run her hand through her hair tiredly. "I would say don't do it again but, I get the feeling I'd be wasting my breath... Wouldn't I?" She asked, her eyes softening as he finally dared to meet her gaze.

"Um..."

"It was rhetorical, Taylor." Diego said quickly, cutting off his response. Taylor nodded his understanding, and was surprised when Michelle gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before drawing away and heading back to the door.

"You can get some food, but then I want you straight back here to rest more, got it?" She said, pointing her finger at him to punctuate her seriousness. Taylor nodded quickly, and he released a heavy sigh when she smiled and left the room.

"I've never felt so terrified of tiny blonde women..." Taylor said, scrubbing his face with both hands.

"What about irate redheads?" Diego asked, far too cheerily, and Taylor peeked through his fingers to realise he hadn't even noticed Quinn was waiting patiently by the door.

"Quinn-"

"If you weren't so beat up that it might totally throw off your recovery, I would absolutely slap you right now." Quinn said flatly, her eyes narrowed at him furiously.

"Oh, come on!" Taylor groaned, flopping back on the bed with a dramatic sigh. He mentally scolded himself for behaving like Diego, and forbade himself from doing it again. "I just gave you all time to run away! Besides, the little fox with the ice breath did the same thing for me! You don't see me yelling at him!"

"He hasn't been told  _repeatedly_  not to save me!" Quinn cried, get stoic facade breaking as she began to sob, her hands flying to cover her face.

Taylor forced himself to sit up, and upon seeing Quinn brokenly sobbing against the wall, he struggled to wobble to his feet.

"Dude, please don't make Michelle come back and yell at me again -"

"Shut up and help me Diego," Taylor grumbled, using his friend as a cane as he crossed the room on unsteady legs. Once close enough he leaned against the wall, wrapping his arms around Quinn's shoulders.  _"Everyone_  is worth saving, Quinn. Every life has meaning. You're worth saving." He whispered into her hair, as she wept harder into his chest.

After several long minutes, and many more awkward comments from Diego, Quinn's sobs finally seemed to taper off. She pulled away as she sniffled, wiping her eyes with her fingers and giggling when they came away stained with mascara. "Damn, guess I must look quite the mess now, huh?" She mumbled, flushing pink in embarrassment.

"Well-" Taylor swiftly elbowed Diego on the ribs, effectively silencing whatever he bad been about to say as he smiled and shook his head at the redhead. "You look fine." He said instead, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Not sure we'll be able to say the same for you much longer..." Diego said haltingly, pointing out the doorway to where Jake stood, his eyes wide as he watched the scene before him.

"Oh shit," Taylor muttered as the pilots expression flitted through what seemed like a thousand emotions in only a few seconds. Rage, despair, joy, fury, loss, fear, heartbreak, relief and agony turned his expression stormy, and Taylor hastily separated himself from the others as he attempted to limp closer to the pilot.

As soon as he moved, whatever spell had kept the pilot rooted to the spot vanished, and he marched forward until he was almost pressing against Taylor, practically nose to nose. "Never, do that again." The pilot demanded fiercely, and Taylor was about to snap an angry retort, when he noticed the broken flatness buried deep in the pilot's gaze. Understanding swept through him, and instead of replying, he wrapped his arms around the pilot and drew him closer.

"Annnd it got awkward again," Diego said loudly, ad Taylor glanced at him with one eye. "We're gonna go now, and hopefully you won't be dead when we see you later. 'Kay, bye!" His friend rambled, leading Quinn away by the elbow as he hurried out of the room. 

Jake didn't return the hug, but a shudder seemed to pass through him, something similar to relief. Taylor closed his eyes, allowing some of his weight to rest against the pilot as he discreetly buried his nose in the nape of the other mans neck. He felt all the tension from the weird and draining day, seeping out of him. His tenseness faded, replaced by a kind of peaceful serenity.

"Maybelline been to check on you?" Jake asked gruffly, never once indicating he wished to move.

Taylor hummed an affirmation, not wanting to separate himself from the pilot. "Just left." He said quietly.

"She say anything?" The pilot queried, and Taylor huffed in amusement as he reluctantly drew away from the somewhat one-sided hug to lean against the wall.

"I don't think she used the actual words but, I get the feeling her rough message was:  _you're an idiot, Taylor_." Jake snorted, visibly relaxing for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Sounds like we're more alike than I thought," the pilot said, a cheeky grin on his face as he cleared his throat and stepped aside, moving over to the tree in the centre of the room and leaning against it. "I'll have to get her a drink later."

Taylor pouted, and the pilot laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, ain't gonna work Boy Scout." He said assuredly, his grin growing wider. "I got so many reasons to bear a grudge just now, just be glad I ain't kicked your ass... yet." The pilot chuckled.

Taylor felt his heart stutter, the jumbled words he'd heard whispered when he had been so lost in his pain replaying in his mind _. I don't know whether to kiss you, or kick your ass_. He remembered, and immediately felt his heart begin to race as his cheeks flooded with warmth. He lowered his gaze, biting his lip as he leaned against the opposite side of the tree trunk. He let his hand drift down, gently lacing his fingers with the pilots. The man sighed heavily, but after a moment's pause, he squeezed gently. Taylor instantly felt relief flood him, and he slumped heavily against the tree, feeling strangely weak.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the way it happened... But, I'm not sorry you weren't hurt because of it." Taylor said quietly, and Jake huffed in amusement. 

"You're somethin' else." Jake said, repeating himself from earlier in the day without seeming to realise it. Taylor just hummed in reply, sighing happily. After a strained pause, the pilot cleared his throat and continued as if he hadn't said anything. "I think I might've pissed Cap and Big Guy off..."

"Hm, I was pretty out of it when I got back; thought you were all having some sort of weird cuddle puddle." Taylor teased, and the pilot laughed loudly.

"I very nearly kicked their asses all the way to the mainland, few more minutes and I would've had 'em." The pilot said confidently. Taylor noticed he didn't mention Raj, and assumed the large boy had already been forgiven due to his generally easy going nature; it made it almost impossible not to like him.

He was about to change the subject, knowing there were several conversations and explanations he owed the pilot, when his stomach growled loudly. Jake immediately pushed away from the tree, tugging Taylor by the hand towards the open door. "Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"Feeding time," Jake replied, leading Taylor slowly toward the elevator. "You literally went the whole day without food, Boy Scout."  Taylor hummed, happy to be led by the pilot, wherever their destination turned out to be, though he didn't say so aloud.

Jake called the elevator when they reached the end of the hall, and dragged him inside as soon as the doors parted, pressing the button for the restaurant. They traveled in a comfortable silence, pretending neither of them noticed the way Jake's thumb drew soft circles over Taylor's knuckles. When the bell dinged, and the doors opened, Jake led Taylor into the restaurant quickly; where they were greeted with uproarious applause.

"Three cheers for the hero of the hour!" Raj cried, and Taylor stepped closer to Jake, his eyes wide as he tried to hide behind his shoulders as everyone followed Raj's lead.

"Oh no," Jake laughed, releasing his hand and leaving him to fend for himself as he backed away with a grin. "Karma stings, Boy Scout." He said, winking when Taylor scowled at him, his eyes screaming betrayal. As the pilot strode confidently towards the bar, Taylor shuffled awkwardly before the rest of the group, before darting into an empty seat near Estela.

"Quiet down," she called to the others, a hush falling over them at her stern tone. "Guy probably still has a concussion, all the noise will just freak him out again and make him relapse." She said, rolling her eyes at the grateful look he threw her.

"Ahem..." Taylor mumbled, clearing his throat as he grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass from the centre of the table and poured himself a glass. "So, enough about me... What's been happening while I was out? And how long was I out, anyway?" He said quickly, hoping that his questions would distract everyone.

"Not much," Estela shrugged, toying with a stray piece of pasta on her plate. "Jake and Sean reluctantly helped me heave that heavy ass gate perimeter closed after you took your swan dive to the ground." She smirked, as Taylor flushed with embarrassment. "Everyone panicked, thinking you were gonna die after all, three guesses who was the worst culprit." She said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Idiot had to be restrained for the most part, but then you started thrashing around and beating the crap outta us when we tried to carry you inside. Preferential treatment I must say, that you weren't so violent when he picked you up and carried you to your room."

"It was the noise," he said suddenly, staring sightlessly at his empty plate. "There was so much, noise... I just wanted it to stop, to cover my ears and make it go away... That's... That's all I really remember about it. I didn't know who was who, or where I was even..."

Estela hummed, shrugging her shoulders again before getting to her feet. "Well, you're alive." She said pointedly, glaring around the others. "So I'm leaving now. Do not try to stop me again."

"Sure thing Katniss," Jake said, saluting sarcastically with a large glass of whiskey. "Don't go getting yourself eaten, now."

Estela turned, about to leave, when Taylor felt a warning bubble up in his throat. "Estela, wait!" He called, and she turned back with a furious scowl. "...be careful." He said quietly, and her fierce expression instantly fell. She met his eyes, and nodded respectfully.

"I will, Taylor." She said, a small smile curling her lips. "Stay here, you'll be safe.  _Protected."_  She added, glancing around to show her warning applied to everyone. With her piece said, she strode out the doors, and vanished from sight.

 _"That_  girl, gives me the creeps." Raj said, shaking his head forlornly. "But at the same time, I really,  _really_  wanna be her friend. Is that weird?" He asked, turning to the rest of the group, a spatula protruding awkwardly from a hand on his hip.

"A little." Craig said noncommittally, shrugging his shoulders.

Taylor felt a wave of exhaustion suddenly slam into him, and he groaned, resting his head on the table as emotions crashed into him. "Taylor... you alright?" Sean asked, his voice concerned.

"So asks the big, brave Captain America who  _abandoned_  him to save his own skin," Jake groused around his whiskey, deliberately loud enough to be heard. Taylor peeked up to see  Sean clenched his teeth, visibly fighting against the urge to snipe back.

"I'm fine." He lied, pushing himself to sit up straight. He ignored the loud buzzer sound Jake made, like a game show when someone gave a wrong answer, plastering a weak smile on his face. "I just need to forget."

"Forget?" Sean repeated, his shoulders falling in surprise and disappointment.

"Just... Push it all put of my mind." Taylor said firmly, ignoring the sports star's hurt expression. The dark skinned boy had no idea of the things tormenting Taylor inside his head, a reprieve was exactly what he needed.

"You got that right, Boy Scout." Jake said, raising his glass in a mock toast. "Take it from me." He set his glass down on the bar, and leaned forward on his stool, resting his elbows on his knees. "When you spend your whole life seeing crazy things... you learn to just keep it all out."

Taylor felt tears prick his eyes, the unspoken pain of the pilot's past sparking a rush of emotion inside him. He wanted nothing more than to offer the pilot comfort, to tell him that he understood; that he was there for him, but the pilot wasn't ready. Taylor could practically see the walls surrounding the pilot's heart and soul, and he knew if he tried to push anything so significant now, he would only be rejected, harshly. Instead he made a show of closing his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. He thought about all the things he had seen; the sabertooth's dark shadow stalking him the previous night, the plane's gas tank catching fire and Jake's dive to save him, the game of cat and mouse with the tiger. He forced it all out of his mind, behind a door which he locked tightly, as if it were all just a bad dream. He immediately took a deep, cleansing breath, feeling almost cheery again as he opened his eyes.

"That's better." He sighed.

"Wanna know what'd be even better?" Jake asked, and Taylor raised his brows, feeling a small twitch at the corner of his lips. Jake rolled his eyes, chuckling darkly as he leaned back against the bar. "I'm gonna have to be careful around you clearly, you're a bad influence." He huffed amusedly, "No, it is not what you're thinking, but now that I think about it you can't have any of either anyway; concussion and all." He smirked, raising his glass and winking as he took a slow and deliberate sip. Taylor scowled, irritated for multiple reasons as the pilot's eyes filled with laughter and locked with his own. 

"To those that can," Jake said, seeming to regain his train of thought, "who could use a drink right now?"

Craig and Zahra's arms both raised instantly, and they glared at each other in shock before each averting their gazes. Taylor watched in surprise as Diego's hand also raised.

"That would be me," his friend said, shrugging apologetically at the accusatory look Sean gave him. "Worrying if your best friend is gonna die kinda does a number on your nerves." He explained weakly. Taylor frowned, struggling to his feet so he could join his friend and rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Not going anywhere dude, not without you." Taylor said quietly.

"Jake, please..." Grace protested, as the pilot climbed over the bar and grabbed a bottle of spiced rum and some glasses.

"This isn't the time for that." Sean growled, eyeing the pilot with open hostility.

Jake hesitated, his face scrunching up in fake thought. "I'm pretty sure alcohol was invented for times like this." He stage whispered, grinning widely. 

"Sooooo..." Raj said loudly, trying to distract everyone from the potential fight brewing. "Are we gonna talk about what happened..?"

"Wait, you haven't already?" Taylor asked, his brows rising in surprise.

"You were pretty banged up," Diego explained quietly, the others all watching worriedly, except for Jake; who studiously avoided looking at him. "Jake spent pretty much the entire time you were unconscious keeping watch, and everyone else was pretty exhausted so, we all just kinda flaked for a couple hours..." He confessed, and Taylor frowned at the floor.

He didn't dare look at the pilot, afraid his raw emotions would be visible in his eyes and the pilot would shut down what progress they had made in their not-relationship. "So, no." Diego continued, blessedly pretending he didn't notice Taylor's inner conflict. "We haven't got around to discussing the whole thing where the plane decided to celebrate the Fourth of July with some fireworks yet." Taylor stepped on Diego's foot, hard, though to his credit his friend didn't say a word. He met his eyes with an apologetic grin, before glancing over to where the little blue fox sat by the table Taylor had recently abandoned. "Or, the thing with Mr Fantastic Fox over there, went full Elsa. And how'd that happen, by the way?" 

 _"Mmrm?"_  The little fox mewled, tilting his head towards Diego in confusion.

"Could we all just take a deep breath and calm down?" Lila called loudly, raising her arms in a placating gesture to everyone. Taylor frowned, trying to recall the last time he had seen her. He remembered her being there as he pulled Quinn from the water, but he couldn't recall seeing her again before they got to the hangar. He pushed the odd thoughts aside, turning in to her as she continued to speak to them like a bunch of untamed animals. "There's no sense getting upset over a little, freak accident."

Taylor winced, as Jake slammed the bottle down on the bar hard. The sound echoed through the restaurant, and when they turned to face the pilot in shock, his face was a mask of fury. "It  _wasn't_  an accident." He roared.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Michelle asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Taylor felt his heart ache, as Jake clenched his jaw tight and reached into his pocket. He slammed a small metal cylinder onto the bar, one which Taylor recognised all too well.

"Taylor found this at the hangar." Jake sneered, glaring around the group suspiciously. "He risked his  _life,_  to get that little hunk of metal, so we could know the truth." He said slowly, letting his words sink in. 

"Someone unlocked the doors." He growled, his hands balling into fists on the bar. "Someone went in there, and tampered with  _my_  plane." He said, furious venom dripping from every word as his eyes blazed with angry tears. He looked pointedly at Lila, locking his eyes onto her. "Any light bulbs going off?" He sneered derisively.

"Me?" Lila gasped.

"Who has a key to that hangar besides me?" Jake asked, tapping his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"How would I know?" Lila yelped, glancing around the group for support and finding only suspicious gazes on her. "I'm just a tour guide!"

"Guys, hang on a second..." Quinn intervened, raising her hands toward both Jake and Lila. "Let's say, for arguments sake, someone did intentionally destroy Jake's plane." She said slowly, gesturing for both parties to remain silent until she was finished. "Why? Why would anyone do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Taylor asked quietly, feeling a blush crawl up his throat when everyone turned to him expectantly. "To keep us here." He said, feeling guilty when surprise and hurt flashed across so many faces. "As for who, I think it was..." He paused, firmly keeping his eyes on the floor. His gut told him that the pilot was onto something when he accused the tour guide, but he didn't want to split the group with such accusations yet if it could turn out he was wrong.

"I think it was someone else, who's here with us. Hiding from us maybe, but definitely watching us to be able to know we were going for the plane." He said at last, running a hand through his hair and wincing when he again caught his sore spot.

"Like who, exactly?" Zahra demanded sceptically.

"I don't know," Taylor replied, shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "It's a big island, who knows who could be lurking out there?" He added, shivering at the thought of being watched. He felt a rush of gratitude he'd been able to shut off the hidden camera in his bedroom, although he realised suddenly that if anyone else did find the room at all, they could just turn it right back on.

"Yes, but..." Grace protested, her fingers twitching nervously. "There's no sign that that's true... With what we know, isn't it more likely that whoever destroyed the plane was... One of us?"

"No." Taylor said immediately, before Jake could agree with the dark skinned girl. 

"But, you can't-"

"I can know." Taylor said, sighing as he prepared to admit things he didn't really want to admit to. He decided to abbreviate as best he could, and simplify what he had seen. "When we were in the tunnels, beneath the emergency shelter; we found a hidden room. I don't know if it was security or what... But it had live camera feeds to all over the hotel. The ballroom, where I saw you and Estela." He said, raising a hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to protest. "I couldn't hear anything, and it was a really bad picture; but I saw Estela in the ballroom, and a few seconds after she left, you walked in. You literally just missed her." He said, pinching his leg so the lie wouldn't show on his face. Grace fell into a stunned silence, leaning back in her chair thoughtfully.

"I also saw Craig and Zahra, in the restaurant kitchen." He continued, and the two scowled at each other as if it were each others fault they were caught on camera. "Again, I couldn't see much or hear anything... But it was definitely you guys, and the time stamp on the screen didn't give any of you a chance to get to the airstrip and back without being missed."

"What about me?" Sean demanded, and Taylor glanced discreetly at Michelle, who's face had drained of blood as realisation dawned on her over his strange reaction to seeing her in the jungle. 

"You, and Michelle," Taylor said firmly, locking his eyes with Sean. "Were both on your rooms. Unpacking." He said pointedly, and Sean's jaw clamped tightly as he averted his gaze. Michelle tried to hide her watering eyes by joining Jake at the bar and downing one of the glasses he had filled. "Again, wasn't great footage. But I'm pretty sure it wasn't just some weirdly accurate imitators. So that means it wasn't any of you. And the rest of us were together, searching for a way out of the tunnels."

"What about Raj?" Sean demanded, glaring at the large boy suspiciously, and Taylor stepped forward menacingly.

"Dude was asleep in the lobby," Craig growled, glaring at Sean fiercely enough that Taylor stopped in his tracks, surprised by the strong reaction. "Taylor woke him up with a sick ass prank, me and Z saw the whole thing." He said, and Zahra nodded unwillingly in approval.

Taylor caught Sean's gaze, and the sports star frowned in confusion. "I don't know about you, but I don't really wanna tear our group apart with accusations." He said quietly.

"Oh,  _Taylor,"_  Grace said, smiling gratefully. "You keep saving us!" She laughed, and the tension in the room dropped noticeably as some of the others joined in.

"Good call," Sean finally said, having the good grace to look ashamed of himself. "Distrusting each other is the last thing we need right now." He admitted. "What matters is that we lost our ride," he said, glancing towards Jake at the bar, where the pilot was slowly working his way through the bottle of spiced rum with Michelle. "We need to focus on finding another way off the island." He said decisively.

"Whoa, hang on!" Craig cried suddenly, his brows raising in surprise. "I know y'all think of me as the quiet guy-"

"Literally  _no one_  has ever thought that." Zahra choked, staring at the jock in dumbfounded amazement. 

"-but I've got something to say." Craig continued, as if he hadn't heard Zahra at all. "You're calling it an accident or sabotage... I call it a goddamn miracle!"

"Watch what'cha say 'bout my plane, Gigantor." Jake slurred, glaring at Craig as if personally offended.

"Peace, bro," Craig said apologetically, before carrying in as if he were never interrupted. "You were about to bail on a legit paradise! But we just got a second chance to make the most of our luck!"

"Craig," Sean pleaded, staring at his friend in shock, as if he had been betrayed personally by Craig's feelings. "This isn't lucky. This is insanely unlucky..!"

"Because you're choosing to see it like that..." Craig said sadly, looking at his best friend dejectedly. "Dude, we've been playing together a long time. I've had your back since day one, since we were freshman roommates. On, and odd the field." Craig's usually boisterous expression faltered, the mask of strength cracking as he pleaded with his friend. "I know you're the team captain and all, but right now, I need you to hear me out."

"I do hear you, man." Sean said, shaking his head in denial of his friends pleas. "But this is  _crazy._  We can't risk this... We have so much of our lives ahead of us. Senior season, the draft! Going pro together! Like we always talked about, remember?"

Taylor gasped, the low blow hitting him as hard as it hit Craig, the jock's face falling, before he masked it into neutrality. Always assuming, always pushing, always thinking he knows everything, always thinking he's the only one who can be right! Taylor thought angrily, glaring at Sean with a fiery fury that almost scared him. He felt a twinge of remembrance, of another time he had felt such a focused rage, but he pushed it aside as Craig finally forced his broken words past his lips.

"... of course I do." He choked, and Sean preened as if he had won a battle, unaware of his best friends inner suffering.

"And one day, you and me, we'll bit this whole damn island, and party here all summer long." Sean said confidently. 

Craig averted his eyes, slipping out of his chair as he walked slowly over to stand by Jake at the bar. "Nah, man. That's dreams." Craig said brokenly, finally raising his eyes to meet Sean's disbelieving expression. "You're taking about the future, when all we ever really got, is right now." Craig sighed.

Something niggled at Taylor's memory, and he looked at Sean imploringly as the words tumbled out of him of their own accord. "Craig is right. The present matters more." Taylor said, glancing at the pilot, who was watching him discreetly. His eyes filled with unshed tears at the thought of the man's loss, and he turned back to Sean with a sad and watery smile. "Now is the only guarantee."

"See?" Craig cried, torn between relief that someone understood him, and the lingering betrayal of his best friend for writing off his feelings. "Taylor gets it." He said proudly, raising his fist and bumping it surprisingly gently, into Taylor's; as he walked over to the jock.

"You're saying that you... You wanna just stay on the island?!" Sean cried incredulously, staring at them with wide eyes.

"I'm saying that we should make the most out of what we know we have!" Taylor snapped in irritation, his head beginning to ache from the pointless argument. "I'm  _saying_  that we shouldn't risk what we do have, just to gamble on a future that might not happen!" He said, grabbing a drink from the bar, only to have it swiped quickly away from the pilot, who's at him while waggling a finger.

"No booze for you, till you've eaten something..." The pilot teased quietly, before his expression turned thoughtful and serious. "And possibly even then. You make  _terrible_  decisions when  _sober,_  Boy Scout. I dread to think what you'd do inebriated." Jake said, winking as he raised the stolen glass to his lips. "Cheers!"

"I bet I can think of one thing I do inebriated that you would definitely like," Taylor said smugly, laughing when the pilot choked on the stolen drink, spitting spiced rum all over the bar.

"Oh, man, what a waste..." Raj sighed, before chuckling in amusement. "But I gotta admit, that was pretty hilarious, Taylor."

"Look," Michelle sighed, seeming to tire of the bickering as much as Taylor. "This macho battle of wills great and all, but what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Jake's plane can't have been the only way out." Sean said, seizing the new conversation thread gratefully. "There's gotta be other vehicles somewhere. It's a big island," he reasoned.

"Sean," Grace gasped, her eyes wide behind her thick framed glasses. "You really want to leave the resort?" She asked, her concern clearly visible as she tapped her fingertips together. "Even Estela told us we should stay put. Shouldn't we wait for someone to come get us?"

"I won't lie." Sean said calmly, looking around the room in the obvious hope of motivating them to see things his way. "For now,  we are safer at The Celestial... But we don't know how long that will last. And we don't know if anyone is even coming at all... We should assume we're on our own, and find our own way out."

Taylor felt irritation sweep through him,  _why does he think he can just decide he had the right to tell people how they should feel?_  He thought, shaking his head in frustration.

Jake scoffed from the bar, resting his face in his palm as he watched the sports star with no small amount of amusement. "The big 'but' in that logic, is that you wouldn't even know where to start looking." He chuckled, taking another sip of his drink, while Sean scowled at him. "Meanwhile; Tony the Tiger, and god knows what else, is still out there and hungry for a snack."

"Jake," Taylor snorted, folding his arms on the bar as he peered at the pilot, eyes intent as he planned to swipe another drink. "You're the one who wanted to leave La Huerta first." He reminded the pilot, licking his lips as he watched the glass the other man sloshed around as he gestured wildly.

"Yeah, when we had a sure way out." Jake laughed, and Taylor felt powerful when the man's eyes followed the trail of his tongue across his lips. The man leaned forward slightly, appearing as if he didn't notice. "You might've noticed," he said in a loud stage whisper which made Taylor giggle, "things changed a little bit back there..." He said, punctuating his speech with a sarcastic wink. Taylor snorted with laughter, his head falling to the bar as the pilot drew back and finished his drink, slamming the glass to the bar as he looked around everyone.

"We should sit tight, and stick to the resort. At least we're fenced in here." He said firmly, before playing eenie meanie money mo with the remaining glasses he'd poured.

"So," Taylor said suddenly, raising his head from his arm to spin on his stool and look around the room. "We either leave now, and search the island for a way out..." He said, gesturing grandly towards Sean. "Or," he said, spinning himself back to face the pilot, leaning on the bar when he felt slightly dizzy. "We stay put where it's safe, and hope that someone comes for us." He said slowly, gesturing just as grandly to Jake and regretting his spat of spinning. The pilot smirked knowingly, and set his drink down to grab a bottle of water from a small fridge beneath the bar. As soon as his head ducked down, Taylor leaned forward and grabbed the glass of spiced rum he'd left just out of his reach, tipping his head back to down it before quickly setting it back into place and returning to his original position.

Diego, Craig and Zahra each burst out in loud laughter, and Taylor threw them all a scowl, before turning an innocent to the pilot as he returned and offered him a bottle of water. Taylor accepted the bottle, as the pilot frowned at the laughing students, his brow raised as he grabbed for his glass. Taylor uncapped his water and began drinking it slowly, humming quietly as the pilot raised his glass, and immediately scowled at him upon realising his glass was suddenly empty. Taylor saluted the pilot cheekily, and Jake snorted in amusement despite himself, grabbing another bottle and re-pouring his drink.

 _"Soooo,"_  Taylor said, feeling awkward that nobody had said anything as they watched his playful moment. "Maybe we should, take a vote..? Or, you know, stare at people..." He muttered, returning his attention to his half drained water bottle. "Because that's not a bit creepy at all..."

"Well, we would all get to have equal input at least..." Diego said, finally drawing everyone's attention away from Taylor, who sagged in relief.

"Democracy is a deeply flawed system subject to whims of the mob, but..." Aleister sneered, peering around the room imperiously. "In this circumstance, I suppose it's fair." He conceded, dipping his head towards Taylor in approval.

"I think Taylor's right," Michelle said, finally raising herself from the bar with a sigh. "We should vote, because I am definitely having my say in this."

"Wait, wait," Taylor choked, coughing up the water he'd just swallowed the wrong way in surprise. "Are you guys voting, about  _having_  a  _vote?!"_  He asked incredulously, and the room all shuffled their feet awkwardly in lieu of replying. Taylor shook his head, meeting the pilot's amused gaze with his own as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Alright," Sean said, clearing his throat loudly. "I'll start. I vote, we leave now." 

"Surprise, surprise, I'm so surprised." Taylor  almost inaudibly, making Jake bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Me too. I just want to get out of here." Taylor felt a pang of remorse for the blonde, understanding she didn't want to leave because of the dangers; but her own embarrassment. Sean however, did not seem to understand this, and threw her a begrudgingly grateful look that she didn't see because she couldn't bring herself to look at the sports star. 

"Well, I say we stay put and don't get ourselves killed." Jake said, raising his glass to punctuate his point.

"Seconded." Lila said immediately, and Taylor couldn't help but notice the almost relieved tone of her voice. "Help will be here any moment now." 

"We've been here over a day now," Quinn said quietly, unable to meet anyone's eyes. "I don't think anyone's coming back... I vote, 'leave now'." She said, and Taylor wished he could help her feel less guilty, however his head was swimming, and he didn't want to let the pilot know how fuzzy the stolen drink had made him, lest the pilot smirk and say 'I told you so.'

"Ditto." Zahra said in a bored tone of voice. "I never wanted to come on this stupid trip to begin with." She said, scowling at the empty glass in front of her. Taylor wondered what had changed the girl's mind, but his usual strange feelings about such things was conspicuously absent. Taylor assumed it was the alcohol, dulling his senses.

"What about you, Malfoy?" Jake asked, sloshing his drink as he gestured to the pale boy.

"As much as I despise taking your side,  _Jacob,_  I also cast my vote for 'stay put.'" Aleister sighed, as if the words alone had caused him physical pain.

"Me too." Grace said quickly. "I really don't want to be wandering in the rainforest right now."

"Same here," Raj said, appearing through the kitchen door with a small plate of food, which he set in front of Taylor. "Plus, this place has a spa." He said in awe, as id this trumped everything.

"Craig?" Sean asked, turning to his friend with a grin, as if he expected the jock to side with him. Craig held Sean's hopeful gaze for a long moment, before his expression morphed into an irritated scowl.

"Stay here." He said bluntly, and Taylor couldn't blame him, considering he had already made such a heartfelt plea for exactly that a short time ago. He patted the jocks arm supportively, as he slowly ate his way through the small amount of food Raj had given him.

"Okay, the vote is still at four for 'leave now' and six for 'stay put.'" Quinn said, glancing around the room. "Seven makes a majority, so... It's your turn Taylor."

"Can't talk, eating." Taylor muttered, and he heard several people laugh quietly in response. He ignored them, gesturing toward Diego. "You go." He mumbled to his friend, before re-focusing on his plate.

"Oh, uh, me?" Diego babbled, shifting uncomfortably as everyone turned to stare at him expectantly. "Well, I don't know I mean I..." He swallowed heavily, and turned a peculiar shade of red, as he locked his gaze on the floor. "I... I vote we... Leave."

Taylor spat out his mouthful of food, shocked by his friends choice. "Dude, why?" He choked, as Craig slapped him on the back. "You were totally stoked about this trip, we promised to make the most of it!"

"That was before things started trying to kill us!" Diego defended himself, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, please, that's not it and you know it." Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes. "Your big adventure is finally here and you don't like it as much as you thought you would." Taylor said, feeling irritation stab at him. He grew hotter, his breath coming quicker as he thought about returning in earnest for the first time. Before it had just been about getting to the plane, he hadn't had to consider actually leaving.

"Dude, that's low." Sean said, moving to stand beside Diego. 

"Sean, stay out of it. Not every situation needs you to fix it." Taylor bit out, his hands clenching into tight balls. He forced one flat and grabbed a glass of rum, glaring at Jake pointedly as he knocked it back quickly.

"Taylor, what the hell is wrong with you?" Diego demanded, scowling at his friend.

"I just don't get why you're giving up on your dream now you finally have it, you waited for this like an excited girl waiting for prom." Taylor said, biting his lip to try and use the pain as a distraction from his rising temper.

"Taylor!" Diego cried, stomping over and laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Quit being such an ass, why the hell would you wanna stay here when in the single day we've been here, you've almost died like, what? Three, four times?"

"Because there's  _nothing_  for me to go back to!" Taylor spat, blinded by an unaccustomed rage. His stool tipped over as he shoved himself to his feet, turning to his shocked friend with a furious glare. "Why is it that if anyone has a goddamn opinion about what they want on this island and suddenly they're an asshole?" He roared, pacing away from his friend on an attempt to get some fresh air. "Why is it we can't just say, 'Oh you don't wanna go, that's cool dude!' Oh no, we have to have PC No..." He said, gesturing angrily to Sean, who was watching with wide eyes as Taylor stormed back and forth through the restaurant. "And... and... The whole, goddamn, rest of the fun police too!" He flailed, ignoring the smug look from Jake as he failed to find the words for a better nickname. The pilot watched him intently however, concern buried in his eyes.

"One day we've been here,  _one damn day,_  and its 'quick quick, let's go!' No, 'well maybe we should take a day to rest after running for our lives!" He fumed, running a hand through his hair distractedly, a tiredness creeping into him as his irrational rage finally began to abate. He looked around the stunned faces in the room, and his stomach dropped, a hollowness settling into him. He turned abruptly, heading for the elevator so he could get away from everyone for awhile.

"Taylor..." He paused by the door, taking a deep breath as he turned back to see Diego with his arm outstretched toward him. He shook his head, a dry and unamused chuckle escaping him as he turned back to the elevator.

"In case anyone didn't catch that, my vote is to stay." He said quietly, before he hurried away, desperate to be alone. He pressed the button quickly, his foot tapping against the ground nervously as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. He slipped in between the barely opened doors, immediately jamming the button for the roof. As the doors slid closed, he saw Diego turning towards the elevator, his expression miserable. "I'm so sorry." Taylor whispered brokenly, and just saw Jake emerge behind his friend, as the doors finally closed, and he sagged against the wall in relief as the elevator propelled him towards the roof. When the doors finally opened again, he felt a deep tiredness in his bones. He trudged his way across the roof and fell into an available seat, his eyes closing as consciousness abandoned him.

"Taylor..." A voice called to him, a gentle hand shaking him slowly into wakefulness.

"Taylor..." The voice persisted, and Taylor groaned pathetically in protest. The voice chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around the hand gently shaking him, and turned to the side, pulling the arm with him.

 _"Taylor..!"_  The voice sighed, and Taylor was almost certain he could hear them shake their head in exasperation.

"Mm, don't wanna wake up." He mumbled, snuggling his cheek against the stolen hand. "Don't wanna remember." He breathed in a whisper.

"Okay, dude, seriously; I draw the line at you getting intimate with my hand. Even I have limits, now  _wake up,_  Taylor!"

Taylor jerked awake, as his head was soaked with water. He released the hostage hand, his eyes fluttering open as he rubbed them, sneezing from the water which had infiltrated his nose. He swung his gaze across the roof, before dropping his eyes sheepishly when they landed on his best friend just beside him, a smug expression on his face. "Sleeping beauty awakes," Diego teased, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the railing that ran around the perimeter of the roof. "I'm gonna say it again, just because it really is that funny; but you are ridiculously, hilariously, clingy when you're unconscious."

Taylor groaned, forcing himself upright in his chair before finally braving a sideways peek at his friend. "How long have I been up here?"

"Well, you ran off about an hour ago," Diego hummed, looking out over the jungle from their high vantage point. "I would've been up here around fifty five minutes ago to kick your ass if Jake had let me but..." Diego sighed, finally looking over to Taylor with a miserable expression. "I think he was kinda right, with some time and space, well; I can see that my attitude wasn't exactly helping things back there."

Taylor felt his gut churn, sickness swirling through him as his friend apologised to him. He shook his head, leaning over the railing as he tried not to be physically sick. 

"I'm not gonna lie," Diego said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't get what the hell happened in the restaurant, but... I get that it was a stressful situation anyway, and I didn't exactly make it any better. The truth is," he hesitated, his cheeks puffing out in embarrassment before he rolled his eyes and forced himself to continue. "Truth is, you were kinda right. I was trying to run away, and I think it annoyed me more that you called me on it than the fact I was actually doing it..." He snorted in exasperation.

"It wasn't your fault, Diego." Taylor said quietly, his stomach cramping with the queasiness he felt over his friend feeling so guilty. "I was... It was... I just-" He hung his head, tiny hiccupping sobs shaking his shoulders minutely.

"Taylor..?" Diego asked uncertainly, a gentle hand coming to rest in the middle of his back as his friend stepped up beside him. 

Taylor shook his head, unable to speak past the huge bubble of emotion in his throat. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he tried to search through his memories for something to ground himself with. He thought of the plane, of the tiny winged seahorse and of the little blue fox that had saved his life. He thought of Sean and his constant need for control, of Quinn and her never ending love of life. Finally, his thoughts returned to Jake. An image of the pilot in a fancy suit, his hair styled and the smile of a man who was utterly content, as he whispered words Taylor couldn't hear. He opened his eyes, and slowly exhaled. "Diego, how long have we known each other?"

"Uh, what?" Diego asked, clearly thrown by the sudden question. 

"I just, I keep..." Taylor said, his teeth clenching tight briefly, before he forced them loose and tried to find the words to explain. "I'm trying really hard to remember, but I can't do that without feeling like my head is trying to rip itself in half. I have to wait, to let it come naturally or else, I..."

"Taylor, what are you talking about..? Wait, dude, does this have anything to do with..." Diego hesitated, his brow furrowing as he flailed his arm roughly, before jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "You know, before..?"

Taylor felt frustration nip at him once more, but he swallowed heavily and shrugged himself out from Diego's reassuring hand on his back, turning away to pace along the roof in anxious agitation.

"No, well; yes...  I mean," he babbled quickly, biting his lip before sighing heavily, his hands tugging at his short hair. "I don't know..!" He said, his voice sounding small and lost. He frowned at a small raised, box garden, filled with more exotic looking plants. He swiped at one, angrily ripping away some leaves and gripping them tightly as he tried again to give voice to his thought. "Its like, I can see the memories play in my head... But sometimes, particular memories; its like they're hollow. And I don't know why, but its driving me crazy..." He said slowly, almost whispering by the time he was finished, the stolen leaves all but crushed in his palm.

Diego was silent for a long pause, trying to understand Taylor's rushed muttering as best he could. "Dude, I'm not going to pretend to understand half of what you just said," he replied eventually, his head tilting thoughtfully. "Honestly, a lot of that sounded like trauma victim talk... Which, considering everything you've been through since the plane ride in-" Diego cut himself off, watching as Taylor shook his head drastically.

"It doesn't..." Taylor began, hesitating to try and choose his words carefully. "It doesn't feel like that." He finally whispered, slumping into a seat and running his hand over his face tiredly. "Diego... I don't-" He paused suddenly, his head jerking back as he raised his hand before his eyes, as a tingling sensation spread through it.

"Taylor?" Diego asked worriedly, crossing the roof to join him. "Are you oka-"

"Diego, look!" He cried, as he unwrapped the makeshift bandage that Jake had tied around his hand. His eyes widened, as he held it out for his friend to see the deep cut from the sharp rock he'd found, when trying to free Quinn from the strange vines. Diego raised an eyebrow, about to try and ask again what was wrong, when he caught sight of what had bothered his friend.

His palm was covered by a faint green stain, where he had accidentally crushed the exotic plants leaves, and beneath the strange stain; his injured hand was completely healed. Taylor's wide eyes met Diego's shocked gaze, as disbelief warred with every logic they knew, telling them such a thing as what they were witnessing should be impossible.

"Dude... did that plant just full on _Reparo_ your hand?!" Diego gasped, his finger gently prodding at Taylor's now healed palm. "Dude..."

They stared at each other in stunned silence, until as one they dove into motion. Taylor wondered if the idea hit them both at the same time, or if they picked it up from each others expressive gaze, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. He winced as he pulled his shirt awkwardly over his head, whilst Diego plucked several leaves from the plant, and carefully applied them to Taylor's various wounds. Taylor felt his body slowly react to the leaves; first the small burn on his arm, followed by the long scratch along his back and the deeper wound along his side. Finally, Diego rested a leaf on his head, "There," he said, a playful smile curling his lips. "Pom Poko, eat your heart out."

Taylor huffed an amused laugh, rolling his eyes as his friend seemed to put his chest out proudly. "You watch way to much tv," he said fondly. He paused, sighing as the tingling sensation began to spread through his wounds. He looked up at his friend, and a complicated concoction of emotions swirled through him. "Diego," he said imploringly, "I'm really sorry. For, for everything... I-"

"Taylor," Diego interrupted, flicking him on the forehead for good measure. "Shut up." Taylor chuckled, rubbing his head gingerly as the tingling faded away at last. He sighed in relief when he didn't feel any sharp pains or bumps anymore. He did a quick check of his side, while Diego assured him his back was healed too.

"Whatever that stuff is, we should take some to Michelle..." Taylor said thoughtfully, groaning as he pulled his shirt back on. 

"What's wrong?" Diego asked quickly, his eyes assessing for injuries he might have missed.

Taylor smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, I just-" he stumbled slightly as he got to his feet, a wave of dizziness making his vision swim peculiarly for a moment. "Hmm, don't think it works on internal injuries..."

"What about if Raj put it in something..?" Diego asked, and Taylor burst out with an amused snort.

"Here Raj, make us some 'special recipe' brownies!" He joked, and even Diego began to laugh at the idea.

"Okay, maybe I didn't think that one through entirely, but he could still-"

"I think if Raj tried to use these, whatever healing properties they have would just be cooked out of them..." Taylor said thoughtfully, picking a leaf and examining it closely. "Maybe if we crushed it to a powder, or a salve even, and kept some with us...?" He wondered aloud.

"Michelle would probably know best about that sort of thing," Diego said.

"Which is exactly why you should go tell her." Taylor replied, grinning widely as he pulled his shirt back on.

 _"Me?!"_  Diego balked, taking a large step backwards. "What? Why me? You're the magically healed, injured party!"

"Exactly, I am the one who doesn't want to be pulled about or studied anymore." Taylor agreed, flashing his teeth in a predatory grin. "And you, being my best friend in the world, are of course; going to help me..." He said. 

Diego glared at him for a full minute, before he sighed and hung his head, conceding defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll do it. But you owe me for this!" He demanded, jabbing a finger into Taylor's chest to emphasise his point. Taylor laughed victoriously, grinning widely as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks Diego!" He chuckled, nudging his friend playfully, and Diego groaned as they turned towards the elevator. They rode down in comfortable silence, but still Taylor felt an emptiness at the back of his mind. _I just hope that whatever it is, it doesn't make me lose it with my friends again._ He thought, resolving himself to ignore the feeling as much as possible. His stomach dropped entirely however, when the elevator doors opened on the hotel lobby, to reveal everyone sat in awkward silence.

"Boy Scout," Jake winked, raising a glass in salute. 

"Taylor," Sean greeted guardedly.

"Heh, it's the meltdown king," Craig sniggered, and Zahra hit him indiscreetly, though she hid a snicker of her own.

"Taylor!" Michelle fumed, storming over with a furious expression on her face. "You should be resting! What-" 

"Michelle! Look, Diego found something  _super_  awesome!" Taylor said loudly, dragging his best friend into the blonde girls path. "You should absolutely check it out, it's totally, something you will find... amazing." He said, before quickly dodging away to flop into an empty seat.

"Nice evasion tactics there, dude," Raj said slyly, offering a high five which Taylor accepted with a shy chuckle. 

"Not to bring up a sore subject," Sean said pointedly, ignoring Taylor's attempt to avoid him as he walked over to where he and Raj were sat. "But, we were wondering..." Taylor hid a smile, as Craig coughed sarcastically, barely masking his muttered 'bullshit.'

"We were wondering if," Sean repeated through gritted teeth. "Now you had some time to cool down, you might-"

"I haven't changed my mind, Sean." Taylor said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I still think we should stay here and wait for help."

 _"Ah,"_  Sean said, nodding even as his face fell.

"Well Cap, we gave him time and waited, but that's still a majority." Jake said, eyeing the disappointed sports star smugly. Taylor tried not to blush when the pilot turned his way and winked again. "Knew you'd be smart about this, Taylor."

"Woo! 'stay' wins!" Craig boomed, punching the air in victory. "Suck it!"

"So, are we finally done here?" Jake asked, stretching as he languidly slid to his feet. "That hammock out back is calling my name. And nobody is tipping me out this time." He added, grinning as he gestured towards the pool.

"Well, hold on." Sean said, his expression thoughtful as he tried again to regain control of the group. "We're staying put, but that doesn't mean we should just sit around and hope that help shows up." He said, and Taylor noticed some of the others nodding their heads in agreement. He felt an uneasiness build in his gut, and sighed as he anticipated the continuation if the argument. "We don't even know if anyone back home knows what happened, and we're not expected back for a week..."

"Sean is correct." Aleister said superiorly, his arms folding over his chest as he surveyed the group. "We must search the resort for a way to contact the mainland and request help."

 _"Annnnd..?"_  Taylor asked, before he had a chance to think about it. 

"What do you mean, 'and'?" Aleister bristled, glaring at Taylor through narrowed eyes.

Taylor hesitated, the strong sensation that there was more to Aleister and his desire to not only remain, but also snoop around the island in his gut. He bit his lip, thinking that the strange things he felt and saw about the others; his sixth sense as it were, was getting stronger the longer they were on the island. "Sorry, I guess I just assumed you wanted to nose through some of Rourke's private libraries or something... I know Grace does." He said, winking conspiratorially towards the dark skinned girl, as she blushed and ducked her head guiltily. 

Aleister considered the statement for a long moment, his blue eyes piercing as he stared at Taylor, almost as if he could see right through him. "Indeed." Aleister said at last, shifting slightly. "I admit, I did not think to confess to such a desire. I do believe we should look into finding help, but I cannot deny the appeal of such exotic reading materials." He said stiffly.

 _Lying albino-toad_. Taylor thought fondly, hiding a grin behind his hand. He knew the others wouldn't doubt Aleister's pronouncement, but he couldn't help but think the entire story was hogwash himself.

"Besides..." Aleister continued, as if Taylor had never interrupted. "Without cell service or internet here, its our only option."

"Hey, go ahead," Jake said, downing a drink as he made towards the back doors. "More power to ya. I ain't stopping you." 

"We're all in this  _together,_  Jake." Sean fumed, glowering at the pilot as he turned and continued walking backwards towards the pool.

"You know, sometimes you sound like my old sergeant..." Jake said, an amused grin on his face, but Taylor see the darkness and danger in his clear blue eyes. "I hated that guy." He said lowly, before spinning away through the door and out towards what he'd claimed as 'his' hammock. Taylor watched him fondly, a gentle fondness flooding his system as he was inundated with thoughts and feelings towards the pilot. After pausing to share a heated look with Sean, Craig followed after the pilot. Taylor glanced back, and winced at the raw, open pain of sports star's expression.

"You okay, Sean?" He asked, deciding that just because he didn't like the way the boy tried to control everything; didn't mean he didn't still deserve concern when he was obviously upset.

"Yeah..." Sean sighed, visibly trying to collect himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. The rest of us should get searching though. The sooner we call for help, the quicker we get ourselves outta here..." 

Taylor's gut churned painfully at the reminder of leaving, but he merely nodded and followed along behind the others, as they made their way through the lobby to the first floor of rooms. He paired of with Diego, taking the room opposite Aleister and Grace, while Sean, Lila and Zahra moved on to the next room down. The little blue fox trotted after Taylor, sticking close to his leg. He frowned down at the little animal thoughtfully, bending down to whisper to the blue furball. "You and I need to have a little talk later," he murmured sternly, and something about the fox whimpering and drooping its ears made him think the little animal already knew what he would be asking.

"A picturesque Caribbean island... with absolutely no internet." Diego called from the en suite, and Taylor got to his feet just in time fir his friend to stalk back into the bedroom he was supposed to be searching. "I can't tell if we're in heaven or hell." He sighed dramatically, flopping onto the bed in distress. "If it turns out to be purgatory, I'm gonna be  _pissed."_  He said, scowling at the ceiling.

 _"Rrfm!"_  The little fox yipped supportively, wiggling itself alongside him. It sneezed, and a small flurry of snow shook out of its fur.

"Okay, first off;  _ew,_  do not sneeze on me, please and thank you..." Diego said with a frown, before his expression melted into adoration. "Second, that was just the cutest thing ever..." He gushed, and Taylor rolled his eyes at his interchangeable moods.

"What is that..." Aleister sneered, eyeing the little blue furball with distrust, as he stepped into the room."That  _thing_  anyway?"

"Whatever he is, he's not going anywhere." Grace said, laughing as the fox bounded over to her and began to hop on its back legs. "Maybe we should give him a name!" She said, as she bent down to pet him affectionately.

"How about,  _Iceman?"_  Diego asked, propping himself on his elbows to grin at the little fox. The blue furball wrinkled its nose in such obvious distaste that Taylor couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Dude, when even a fox thinks your name is lame; you know your really scraping the barrel!" He teased, and Diego was too amused by the fox's reaction to be offended by his friend.

" _Aaron Brrr!_ " Grace offered, though the fox just tilted its head curiously.

"You're all wrong." Aleister sighed, as if physically pained by their suggestions.  "His name should obviously be  _Kelvin."_

"Like absolute zero!" Grace gasped, looking up at the pale boy with wide adoring eyes. "Good idea, Aleister!"

"I, erm..." Aleister stammered, lost for words until Grace lowered her eyes to the little fox again, who seemed less than pleased with the choice.  _"Thank you..."_   He whispered, though Taylor wasn't sure if Grace even heard him.

He looked at the fix, who turned its head to peer at him intently, its tail flicking in obvious frustration. What was worse, was that Taylor knew it was frustrated with him. He sensed that his brief comment to the fox about needing to talk, had changed something in the dynamic between them. "Actually, you're all wrong." He said quietly, and the fox began to purr, clearly pleased that he was finally showing that he understood. He felt the faint tug of another memory, and let it float across his memory. He smiled, cocking a brow at the small fox as it jumped to its feet and yipped excitedly at him. "His name, is Furball."

 _"Mrfm!"_  It yipped, purring loudly as it ran around him in circles. He laughed, along with the others, as Furball scampered up his leg until he could curl around his shoulders, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"I think he loves it!" Grace said, beaming happily as Furball perked his ears towards the window. Walking over, the sound of laughter from outside filtered through the glass to Taylor. He looked down at the pool, and his heart ached with longing as he spotted Jake and some of the others, relaxing by the hot tub.

 _"Quinn!"_   He faintly heard the pilot laughing, "We said two swigs, then pass the rum! Do rules mean nothing to you?!" He teased, tussling with the redhead playfully as he tried to wrestle a bottle from her grasp.

 _"Hic!_  Sorry!" The girl giggled loudly. Taylor felt an irrational surge of jealousy, when the pilot's arm remained around her on the back of the tub, her head dropping to his shoulder. He took a deep breath and turned away, trying to force both the image and his feelings over it away. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly; his obsession with the pilot hardly constituting a relationship.

"Don't worry," he heard Craig bellow cheerfully, "I brought more!"

"Guys!" Raj called excitedly, and Taylor turned back to see the large boy racing toward the group. "I just came upon the greatest discovery in human history..." He cried, his excitement infecting even Taylor. "I found pool noodles!" Taylor laughed fondly as the group below cheered, Raj's excitement and true joy of life an beautiful thing to witness.

"Now they're living right." Diego sighed, eyeing the partygoers with obvious jealousy.

"Sure does look nice out there..." Taylor agreed longingly, glancing sideways at his friend. "You know, there's nothing stopping us from join-" he began, only to be cut off before he could finish voicing his idea.

"Hey, guys." Sean called, as he strode in, flanked by Lila and Zahra.

"Spoke too soon," Taylor muttered, before clearing his throat and turning towards the newcomers. "Any luck?" He asked, already anticipating the answer.

"Not yet, but we found the elevator to the top floor." Sean said excitedly.

"Uh, you realise I went to the roof in the lobby one earlier..?" Taylor asked, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"That one skips a floor," Lila explained. "It goes to every floor but one; Everett Rourke's office. The owner if the resort." She said, her voice sounding oddly affectionate. "We're not exactly allowed in there, but..."

"But if anyone has some kinda high tech satellite phone, it'd be the cartoon-ishly rich dude." Zahra supplied emotionlessly.

"You guys coming?" Sean asked, already turning to leave as if he knew the answer already. Taylor glanced down through the window again, and a deep weariness settled in him. He was tired of following orders.

"Actually," he said slowly, and the group turned to him in surprise. "I'm gonna go take a break on the beach with those guys." He said with a rueful grin, nodding his head through the window to the group below them.

 _"Really?"_   Sean said, clearly thrown by the fact someone wasn't on board with his idea.

"Yep." Taylor said, for once guilt free about a decision he'd made. "Let me know what you find." He said, watching Aleister closely until the pale boy grew uncomfortable and mumbled an assent. Taylor stepped closer and murmured low enough for only the white haired boy to hear. "I mean it, because I will know if you don't Aleister... I know what you're hiding." He said quietly, resting a reassuring hand on the pale boys arm, as Aleister almost recoiled as if he'd been struck. "I don't judge you for it, and I don't hate you for it. I never will. But please, don't hide it too long; or they... she, will." He saw Aleister swallow heavily as his eyes darted to Grace quickly, before his uncertain eyes fell back to Taylor.

Taylor smiled reassuringly, stepping away as he waved, "See you later?" He said, and was pleased when Aleister dipped his head in acknowledgment. In truth, Taylor only had a vague sense of the pale boys deceitfulness. The now familiar tickle in his mind, said there was more to the boys story than he had previously supplied, and although Taylor could guess, he would rather the other boy come to the realisation that he could trust him on his own terms.

"...Guess so." Sean bit out in reply, his eyes narrowed. Taylor was stung by the heavy air of dislike from the other boy, and his shoulders tensed in defense.

"I'm sorry Sean, did you fight off a sabertooth recently? Did you swim underwater without breaking the surface for ten minutes to save someone else's life? Did you hit your head  _multiple_  times and keep going?" He ranted, a snarl curling his lips as he glared back at the other boy. 

Sean's expression morphed into shock, before irritation and guilt began to war for dominance. "Nobody asked you to do those things, or to do them alone." The dark skinned boy argued.

"Oh, because you would have asked for help if it had been you saving everyone?" Taylor sneered, his eyes taking over the sports star as he visibly tensed. "You're a fucking hypocrite, do you realise that?" Taylor sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pushed past the sports star. "Come on, Diego..."

"Actually..." Diego said hesitantly, as if worried Taylor might snap at him too. "I'm... gonna roll with Sean." His friend said, after taking a deep breath to steel his nerves.

Taylor hesitated by the door, slowly raising his eyes to his friend as he told himself to remain calm and not lash out again. He was about to speak when Diego rushed over and took his hand, a tumble of words escaping him as his eyes pleaded with him to understand. "We need to get a ride out of here, and that's not gonna happen if we just get sloshed on the beach all day... But having said that, I do think you should go." He added, surprising everyone by leveling a glare towards Sean. "You received a lot of injuries, and the internal ones are probably still wreaking havoc on you... I promise I will fill you in, but please rest..." Diego said quietly, his eyes watering as he bit his lip nervously.

Taylor didn't think before pulling his friend into a tight hug, slapping his back several times as Diego buried his nose into Taylor's neck. "I get it." He said, ignoring the very physical sickness he felt at the mention of leaving the island. "I promise, I will take it easy; that's the idea, after all." He said lightly, and Diego sniffled in reply. "I'll see you later, too. Good luck." He said, smiling widely as he set off down the hall, refusing to look back in case he begin crying pathetically, or in case Diego did.

He called the elevator, and tapped his toe in agitation until the bell dinged and the doors opened, allowing him to quickly steal inside and press the button to ride it down to the ground level. A small grin tugged at his lips and the doors opened, excitement fluttering in his stomach like butterflies as he jogged out to the pool area. Furball yipped as he hopped to the ground, sprinting alongside him happily, as Taylor laughed in relief to think not everyone was disappointed in him. "At least you're sticking with me!"

As Taylor rounded the corner, he caught sight of the hot tub where the others were still sitting, and he slowed to a calmer pace, not wanting to arrive too out of breath. His grin widened, as Jake spotted him approaching, his cerulean eyes lighting up with joy as he raised a glass into the air.

 _"Heeeey,"_  he crowed in obvious pleasure, his eyes quickly raking over Taylor as he removed his shirt. He raised a brow at the obvious lack of injuries, but chose to say nothing in front of the others. "Look who decided to join the  _fun_  crowd!"

 _"Hic!"_  Quinn giggled, almost falling over as she sloshed across the hot tub to reach out to Taylor. "Come enjoy the hot tub with us, Taylor!" She slurred.

Taylor laughed and took a running jump, landing with a splash in the middle of the tub as the others all laughed and cheered as he splashed them all. "Ahhhhh..." He sighed, allowing himself to lean backwards and float gently over the upward jets of bubbles. He felt a hand gently slide over where his side had been swiped by the tiger, and he turned a lazy grin towards the pilot, who met his gaze with eyes that blazed with curiosity.

Just as Taylor was going to explain however, something small dove into the water, splashing everyone a second time. Seconds later, Furball poked his head out of the bubbling water.  _"Mrrrrrm..."_  The little fox purred, clearly enjoying himself.

"Yo, Taylor." Craig said, jerking his head in his direction as he offered a fist bump that Taylor happily reciprocated. "Up for a pool noodle joust?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows as he pointed to the pile of floppy, neon-coloured pool noodles that Raj had found and stacked nearby.

"Whaddya say?" Jake asked quietly, and Taylor struggled to think coherently enough to reply as the pilot dragged a finger discreetly over his side again. "Who's your partner?" He asked in a low purr, and Taylor swallowed hard, as he tried to douse the heat which swirled in his heart and his gut at the images such a tone of voice put in his mind.

"I'm all yours." He said without thinking, and the pilot chuckled, his clear eyes darkened with something Taylor couldn't identify yet.

"Oh, I know." Jake murmured with a cocky grin and a suggestive wink, low enough for only Taylor to hear him. As one they rose and jumped over the side of the hot rub, landing in the warn pool, which sparkled under the brilliant afternoon sun.

"First round..." Raj said, his hands raised as if calling an audience to calm. "Taylor and Jake, versus Quinn and Craig!" Taylor felt his heart begin to race, as Jake lowered himself until his shoulders were submerged in the water. He glanced back at Taylor, who giggled as he climbed up onto the pilot's shoulders and grabbed a neon blue pool noodle. He gripped it tightly, as he willed his body not to react to the pilot's hands sliding slowly up his thighs. He felt Jake shaking with silent laughter, as he rose carefully from the water.

Taylor forced himself to take deep breaths, refusing to let his body give in to the man practically caressing his leg, as he focused himself on the sight of Quinn trying to clamber onto Craig's shoulders. When she finally managed to settle atop the giant boy's broad shoulders, he passed her a neon pink noodle, as she glared playfully at them. "You're going down, Taylor!"

"Hmm," Taylor heard Jake hum thoughtfully, and he discreetly whacked his head with their noodle as he smirked at Quinn and laughed loudly.

"Dream on!" He called, raising his noodle as he prepared for the battle to begin.

"Ready..." Raj called, his grin huge as he watched them eagerly. "Set..." He said slowly, his eyes darting between the two teams rapidly.  _"Joust!"_  He said, quickly darting away from the poolside so he wouldn't get wet in the inevitable splashing.

As Taylor held the floppy pool noodle like a jousting lance, Jake charged forward, though he was slowed by the water. A playful battle cry escaped him, as he and Craig raced toward each other. 

 _"Hyah!"_  Jake cried, as Craig taunted in a sing-song voice, " _Come at me, bro!"_

Taylor aimed his noodle at Quinn, the redhead giggling wildly as she tried to aim her own noodle. He held steady as Jake sloshed through the water, his noodle poking Quinn square in the chest.

"Eek!" She laughed, as she toppled off of Craig's shoulders and splashed into the crystal blue water.

 _"Yes!"_   Jake crowed, "victory is ours!" Taylor laughed alongside the pilot, a resounding joy practically vibrating in his heart as the pilot spun around in a victory dance while he was still perched on his shoulders. The pilot's hands were steady and warm over his thighs, holding him securely against the pilot as he darted about playfully.

"Woohoo!" Taylor cried, as Jake let himself fall backwards, dunking them both under the water. He laughed as he surfaced, sharing a look with the pilot before they clambered out , only to see Zahra coming out to join them.

"Hey, Zahra!" Taylor called enthusiastically, waving her over. "I thought you were searching Rourke's office?" He asked curiously.

"I was gonna..." The girl admitted, brushing her maroon tinged Mohawk out id her eyes. "Until they tried to tell me what to do."

"Whoa, bad decision Sean..." Craig muttered, shaking his head in commiseration for his friend.

"Heh, damn straight." Zahra said, eyeing Craig in surprise, before grinning widely. "No one tells me what to do. I'm switching teams."

"Well, you're welcome out here!" Quinn said, taking the other girls hand and leading her away from the boys slightly as she leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Taylor felt a heavy guilt settle in his heart, and he shielded his eyes from the sun, as he peered up the tall main tower of the resort. In the windows at the top floor, he could almost make out a few figures moving around, along with one which was stationary.  _Diego..._  He thought longingly, his heart aching that his friend was as aware of the distance growing between them as he was; and felt just as unable to fix it.

"I bet they're not too happy about me goofing off down here..." He said quietly, lowering his gaze to the where his feet dangled in the pool. He felt a hand settle over his, and glanced over to see Jake staring out into the ocean. Taylor felt his lips twitch in amusement, the pilot's stubborn refusal to acknowledge the reassurance he was offering amusing him to no end. He flipped his hand and laced their fingers before the pilot could pull away, squeezing gently in thanks as he looked over at Quinn and Zahra as they returned. Zahra stormed straight past them to the bar, muttering to herself about 'crazy redheads'.

"I know..." The redhead said, "but sometimes it's important to take your mind off things... The world has a habit of crushing you, if you don't come up for air." She explained, her expression sobering as she looked down at her feet. "Trust me." She added in a small voice. Taylor's heart constricted at the pain Quinn tried to hide, but before he could say anything, Craig began calling them loudly from the other end of the pool.

"Yo, guys!" He bellowed, "I think Furball found something down at the beach!" 

Taylor and Jake shared an excited glance, before Taylor suddenly yanked his hand free of the pilot and shoved him into the pool. He jumped to his feet and sprinted towards Craig, as Jake surfaced and began yelling after him about 'sneak attacks.' He laughed as he heard Jake slosh his way out the side of the pool, glancing over his shoulder to see the pilot chasing him with a wide grin on his face. He raced across the beach, following Craig to the shore, where Furball was tugging at a large plastic tarp with his teeth.

 _"Oof!"_  He laughed, as Jake finally caught up to him, slamming into his back and tackling him to the soft sand. He giggled as he wrestled with the pilot, but ultimately found himself pinned by the older man, his navy experience giving him an edge over Taylor.

He laughs as Jake smirked at him, and finally relented, hopping off of him and offering a hand to help him up. Once he was on his feet, their eyes met and he felt time slow around him again. He was able to pick out each grain of blue in the pilots eyes, the single grey hair that wasn't quite hidden after their playful tussle. He sighed contently, and time returned to normal speed, as the pilot finally released him and turned towards the tarp. "What'd you find, Furball?" Taylor asked, as he and Jake grabbed a handful of the tarp each, and tugged sharply.

"Oh my god!" Raj cried, his eyes wide as he stared in awe. "We have jet skis!" He crowed loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth as he yelled back towards the resort. "I repeat, we have jet skis!"

"Whoa, for  _real?!"_  Zahra asked, stepping up in obvious interest as the group began working together to pull the jet skis down a ramp and into the water.

"Well, these don't have the mileage to get us to another island," Jake said, a wicked grin forming on his lips. "But that doesn't mean we can't take 'em for a spin..." He said, straddling one and winking up at Taylor as he patted the one beside him suggestively. "Whaddya say, Taylor? Ever tried it..?" He asked, an odd glint in his eyes which gave Taylor the distinct feeling that they weren't talking about jet skis anymore.

He paused, trying to avoid thinking about his past while also trying to remember that one, important detail. He bit his lip and looked at the ground nervously, as nothing came to mind on the subject. He refused to be embarrassed, even as he knew his face was turning red, as he raised his eyes determinedly to meet the heavy gaze of the pilot. "No." He said quietly, a slow smile blooming on his face as he raised a brow. "But there's a first time for everything..."

Jake choked on his shocked laughter, his eyes wide for a moment, before he seemed to get a grip on himself. "Well," he said, clearing his throat as he again patted the jet ski beside him. "Hop on then. It'll blow your mind," he said quietly, and Taylor felt his cheeks burn at the insinuation, and the dark promise in the pilots eyes. "I promise." He said with a wink.

"You sound like a guy who promises a lot..." Taylor said, stepping forward to swing his leg over the jet ski. His heart was racing, as the pilot leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"And I'm a man of my word." The pilot said, his lips brushing the shell of Taylor's ear, making him shiver with desire. He felt heat curl in his gut, a flush rising across his chest as blood began to pool in his groin. He bit his lip, as Jake leaned over him and helped settle his hands onto the throttles. "There you go. You look like a natural already." The pilot said as he drew back to his own jet ski. Taylor could barely bring himself to meet the pilot's gaze, certain the other man would be able to sense his arousal somehow. "All set?"

Taylor took a deep breath and forced his eyes to meet the pilots, a shy smile on his lips as he repositioned himself. "Let's do this."

Jake winked at him, as his eyes glittered with amusement. "Then give it a little squeeze." He said, and Taylor choked on a dry laugh, before forcing himself to concentrate. He gently squeezed the throttle, getting used tot he motion and the controls as they set out slowly across the shoreline. Soon however, he and Jake were speeding across the glittering sea, side by side.

The island, along with all its worries and troubles, vanished into the background. Taylor looked around with wide, awestruck eyes, as he found himself surrounded by nothing but the most vibrant, shimmering blue he'd ever seen.  _"Wow..."_  He whispered to himself, his pulse quickening as an exhilarating euphoria soaked through him; cleansing away all the negative feelings he had been holding onto. He looked over, and saw Jake watching him with a goofy grin. Time slowed down again, as the pilot waved towards him, only to speed up with a splash as the pilot drew up close beside him.

"Hey," he said, letting the engine dawdle quietly as they floated peacefully on the gentle waves.  "What are you staring at?" He asked curiously, though the curve of his lips said that he already suspected the answer.

"You." Taylor confessed easily, his embarrassment from before forgotten.

"I do look damn good on this, don't I?" The pilot teased, a warmth settling between them. 

"A regular supermodel." Taylor said, grinning widely as the gentle current rocked their jet skis softly up and down beneath them. He tire his eyes from the pilot, taking a deep breath as he looked back across the distant island. "We're so far from shore..." He said quietly, as if afraid to break the serene tranquility around them. "Out here, it almost feels like we're the only people in the world..."

"Heh," Jake snorted, "wouldn't that be nice..." He said, looking toward the island thoughtfully. "Listen, Taylor." He said suddenly, turning toward Taylor with a serious expression for once. "Thanks for hanging out with me. I know Captain America was trying to enlist everybody, but... I kinda needed to get outta there for a bit. You know, clear my head."

Taylor smiled softly, "Me too." He said quietly, and Jake's expression turned thoughtful again, clearly struck by something he hadn't previously considered. "It just feels like the world's gone crazy all of a sudden... Or, maybe it's always been crazy, but now the mask is off." He paused, shaking his head as he thought about how crazy he sounded himself. "Its stunning how fast everything can change on you."

"It's  _especially_  hard, when you're surrounded by strangers." Jake said, and Taylor looked up in surprise, having expected the pilot to think he was crazy rather than understand. He laughed quietly as he shook his head fondly, looking up at the pilot from beneath his lashes.

"I'm still a stranger, huh?" He asked, hoping the pilot couldn't hear the rapid pounding of his heart. The pilot met his eyes for a long moment, before grinning lopsidedly at him.

"I guess not," he conceded with a quick flit of his eyes over Taylor's exposed torso, before he quickly looked back towards the island. "But to be honest, its been a long time since I've been surrounded by anyone but strangers." He admitted quietly, staring wistfully a the infinite blue sea.

"Jake..." Taylor said, his voice thick with all the emotions he couldn't begin to name yet. He reached over and gently laid his hand over the pilots, watching as the man swallowed heavily, before reluctantly raising his eyes. "Why did you run off to Costa Rica..?" Taylor asked quietly, giving the pilot a chance to ignore the question if he wasn't ready to answer.

Jake opened his mouth, and then paused. Their eyes locked, and Taylor could swear he saw the gears turning behind the cerulean blue orbs. "Ever had a secret... one you couldn't tell anyone..?" The pilot asked slowly, agony twisting his expression into something tortured. "And, it makes you feel like you're drowning..?"

Taylor started, his hand twitching violently as he sat back on his jet ski, the breath knocked out of him as the force of the pilots words hit him hard. "...yes." He admitted in a small voice, feeling the threat of tears as his eyes prickles painfully. He sniffed and forced his own thoughts and feelings aside, bringing them back to Jake's confession. "Whatever yours is Jake, it won't change what I think..." He paused, voting his lips before squeezing the pilots hand and slowly continuing, "what I  _feel,_  about you."

"It should." Jake replied immediately, though his hand squeezed Taylor's tightly in return, the only sign he had understood Taylor's own confession. "The thing is... sometimes in the military, you see things you wish you could forget. And other times, you see things you were  _supposed_  to forget."

"Jake..." Taylor implored quietly, using their linked hands to tug their jet skis closer to each other, their legs brushing as the waves gently bobbed beneath them. "What do you want to tell me..?"

 _"Everything..."_   Jake breathed, sounding like he had taken his first breath of fresh air after spending a lifetime in a cramped room. He looked up, eyes locking with Taylor's as they shone with sincerity. "I want to tell you everything." Jake said, but his expression twisted once more into agony. "But I can't." He gasped, his eyes slamming shut as he turned away. "I did that once already... and that person ain't around to talk to anymore." He said, and Taylor's heart broke at the raw pain in the pilot's voice. He startled as Jake revved his throttle, letting go of the pilots hand as the man shot forward a short distance. "Come on, let's head back in."

Taylor turned toward La Huerta, and took a moment to regain his composure. "Jake..." He said hesitatingly, wishing he could find the right words to accurately explain himself. The pilot looked back at him, his eyes curious but guarded. Taylor's heart seemed to crack painfully at the empathy he felt over whatever had hurt the pilot so deeply. He shook his head, and lowered his eyes, losing his nerve as he tried to swallow away the heavy burn in his throat and the rising sting in his eyes. "Never mind," he said hoarsely, turning his jet ski back towards La Huerta. "Come on, Top Gun, let's head back." He repeated, unable to look at the pilot in case the man pick up on his internal anguish. He was just about to gun the engine to life, when a sudden wave knocked him off his jet ski, and he fell overboard.

He struggled to find the surface for a moment, before kicking up towards the sparkling sunlight refracting through the water.  _"Kff... Kff..."_  He coughed, spitting out a mouthful of water as hr broke through the surface. He heard Jake's uproarious laughter before he spotted him, and he turned with a flat scowl on his face as the pilot drifted up beside him.

"Look's like you could use a little help there." He said, failing at his attempt to hide his amused grin. "Need a lift?" He asked, and Taylor felt his frustrations melt away, as the pilot offered him his hand. He smiled, and accepted his hand gratefully. Jake pulled him up with his strong arms, helping him get seated behind him. Taylor slid closer to the pilot, wrapping his arms around his waist. He bit his lip shyly, as the pilot glanced back and grinned at him. "Hold on tight."

Jake gunned the throttle, and the jet ski launched itself toward the beach. With his arms snaked around Jake's firm body, Taylor felt a contentment, a rightness, so strong it almost made him weep with joy and heartache combined as he held him close. The jet ski bounced across the waves, rocking them in sync. Taylor sighed, cherishing the flood of feelings that swirled through him as be rested his head on Jake's shoulder. His heart felt light, when something gave him the feeling that the pilot was slowing down to make the journey last longer. He almost thought he could feel the other man smiling. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the ride back to the shore; and if any tears happened to spill from his eyes along the way, then it would be his personal secret. When they eventually made it back to the shore, they found Raj and Craig setting up a beach volleyball net.

"Good find, fellas." Jake commented, as he helped Taylor off the back of the jet ski. Taylor mumbled a thanks, their hands remaining linked a moment longer than necessary, before the pilot turned his attention back to the others and dismounted himself. "You gonna play?" 

"Not if we can't find a ball." Craig replied, and Taylor erupted into laughter at the sight of the huge boy actually pouting.

"I think I saw some sports equipment in a shed out front of the hotel," Jake said, nodding his head in the general direction of the hotel. "Come on." Taylor grinned happily, as he trailed along after the others, pleased to have had some time to enjoy their company. Jake led the group around the side of the main hotel tower, but as they rounded the final bend, they ran straight into Sean and the others.

"Sean..." Taylor murmured uncomfortably, the relaxation of the afternoon on the jet skis forgotten as the sports star glared around their small group. He felt the tension ratchet up between the two groups, as everyone came to a stop. The groups were blocking each others paths, and both unwilling to step aside for either. Taylor's heart rate picked up, and he slowly sidled himself to the front of the group, as a familiar uneasiness curled through his gut.

"Excuse us," Jake said pleasantly enough, a friendly grin on his face, though Taylor could see his eyes were still sharply focused on Sean, who merely snorted and shook his head. "What was that? You got something to say to me, Cap?" Jake asked, cupping a hand to his ear as if to pretend he'd misheard something.

"I try to save my breath for people I respect." Sean spat, and everyone froze, staring at the pilot as if waiting for his response, but the man merely rolled his eyes.

"Don't know how I'll sleep at night without your respect." Jake sighed, shaking his head forlornly, though his easy grin gave away his true feelings. Sean grit his teeth together, stepping toward Jake as he summoned his impressive height to stand over the pilot menacingly.

Taylor felt his heart lurch, terror clutching at his throat, and he immediately squeezed his way between them, pushing them apart. "Come on, what are you doing?"

"I don't like this guy's attitude rubbing off on people." Sean growled, glaring between Taylor and Jake, and even at the others behind them. Zahra gave him the finger, and Taylor tried not to find the gesture amusing so he could remain focused on defusing the situation.

"Sean, you're not exactly running for the presidency of 'best attitude' at the moment either." Taylor said, and Sean's face fell, pity etching into his expression, which only served to send a spike of irritation through Taylor.

"We're alone out here, Taylor." Sean said, trying to soften his words and seem like the voice of reason. Taylor thought he sounded like a condescending ass. "That means we have to count on each other."

"Great, I can tell you now that I trust Jake with my life." Taylor said seriously, and Sean took a step back in obvious surprise. "So, that's me counting on him. So drop the attitude,  _please."_

"Taylor, you don't understand," Sean argued, his expression darkening as he stepped forward again, his anger driving him. "This guy is just using your kindness, he's a shirker, he doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything, and he's manipulating-"

"Taylor can make his  _own_  decisions, and most of the ones he has made lately have ended up saving someone's life,  _yours_  included." Jake said loudly, interrupting Sean. He glared at the sports star fiercely, and Taylor noticed his hands were curled into balls. "He doesn't need someone playcalling his life, Q.B. You can't just tell everyone how they should or shouldn't feel or react to shit in their own goddamn lives."

Taylor gasped as arguing erupted on both sides, Michelle and Aleister sticking up for Sean while Craig and Zahra both advocated Jake. Taylor stayed stuck between the heads of the groups, his breathing shallow as he sensed the impending danger balloon around them.

"You guys could have at least helped!" He vaguely heard Grace argue, only to have Craig scoff in reply.

"Yeah, you manage to call for help? No? Then I guess we did as much as y'all did!" He roared, his giant shoulders squared off against the others.

"I've heard quite enough out of the lowest common denominator, thank you!" Aleister snapped defensively, balking slightly when Craig stepped closer, towering over the pale boy.

"I don't know what that means!" He roared angrily, "you know I'm bad at math, bro!"

Taylor felt the frustration in him welling up, his head pounding as he grapes it between his hands, squinting his eyes shut as he tried to contain everything, until suddenly, he burst. "Don't act all high and mighty, okay?!" He cried, scowling at Sean's party as they all turned towards him. "You're not the only ones who have helped since we've arrived here!" He turned his attention to Michelle, Sean and Grace. "Did you come to find the shelter yesterday? No, but did we blame you or say you were slacking off because of it? No..." He fumed, and the girls had the good grace to look abashed. Aleister took a thoughtful step back from the situation, and Taylor expected he was re-considering the events of the previous day.

"Well, it certainly looks that way." Sean growled, refusing to back down. "Can't you even  _pretend_  to care what's going on?" Sean hissed, his eyes pleading with Taylor to see things his way.

"You don't get to decide how people react to stress, Sean!" Taylor yelled, and the sports star finally took a step back from him. "We are  _not_  you. We, are who  _we_  are. If that's not good enough for you, then fine, but you don't get to decide how people should live their lives. You don't get to command us all like little pawns,  _especially_  when you don't even play by your own rules." 

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" Sean demanded, his teeth almost grinding loudly as he clenched them tightly.

"Come off it Sean, you're hardly a team player." Taylor scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "You lead, but you do it your way, and everyone has to follow along. You don't trust anyone to help you with anything, even when they are helping."

"That's not-" Sean denied angrily, only to have another voice regretfully cut him off.

"Yes it is, bro." Craig said quietly, his eyes sad as he looked at his best friend.

"I... I have to admit that Taylor's right on this one too," Michelle added, shifting uncomfortably as the sports star whirled on her.

"What would you know about me and how I cope with  _anything?"_  Sean fumed, and Michelle stood straighter, glaring at him even as her eyes watered. 

"I know you shut everyone out." Michelle whispered, and Taylor found he wasn't the only pretending he hadn't heard her.

"Everyone,  _please!"_  Lila called suddenly, trying to defuse the situation. "Let's all consider our actions-"

"Look, Jake." Sean said, cutting off the tour guide as he focused on his main target. Taylor felt hid stomach sink, sensing that things were about to deteriorate to unsalvagable lows.

"Sean, don't -" he tried to warn, but the sports star ignored him, almost yelling over him.

"I get that you basically quit on life to drink yourself stupid in a beach hammock in Central America..." Sean spat, his eyes blazing furiously, taunting the pilot to react violently, even encouraging it. Taylor felt himself growing hot, frustration and rage combining as the sorts star spoke of things he neither knew nor had the right to discuss. "But I thought you were ex-military. I thought we could count on you to get us through this."

"They don't pay me  _nearly_  enough." Jake scoffed, laughing as he looked up at the dark skinned boy curiously. "Aren't you a little  _old_  for a babysitter? I thought you wanted to be the leader around here anyway, Steve Rogers." Jake shoved his way past Sean, fully intending to get away from the entire situation, but Sean merely snorted derisively at his attempt to leave.

"Sure, more cute nicknames." Sean scoffed tauntingly. "Ya know, do whatever you want, Jake. Maybe  _you've_  got nothing to go back home to, but the rest of us still have a future to-"

Without warning, Jake wheeled around and slugged Sean in the jaw, his face a mask of rage as he glared at the other boy with barely suppressed fury.

"Jake!" Michelle cried in shock, and the pilot sneered as he looked one to where Sean was picking himself up off the floor.

"What?" He snorted, running his hands through his hair as he visibly tried to calm himself. "Now he's actually got something to complain about." Taylor felt strangely proud, having been about to do the same thing, but the swirling in his gut only grew stronger, and he knew he needed to somehow stop what was about to happen. Time slowed, as Sean rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, and Taylor was moving before he even consciously realised it.

"Funny," Sean said slowly, though Taylor couldn't tell if he was really speaking so slow or if it was because of how the world seemed to have slowed around him. He struggled around the larger boy, trying to wiggle his way through the now tightly gathered group. "Figured a tough guy like you would hit harder." He sneered, lunging at Jake, only to connect a solid hook into Taylor's jaw, as time righted itself suddenly.

 _"Hrmph!"_  Taylor huffed, as he skidded back into the pilot, who stared at him with wide eyes.  "I'm okay." He assured quickly, wincing as he pushed himself upright to face a stunned Sean, his fist still raised. "Feel better now, Sean?" He asked, glaring furiously at the larger boy. Memories swam through his mind, some which he knew he had no way of knowing, yet he didn't fight them.

"Taylor, I'm..." Sean stammered, at a loss for words as he stared at Taylor with wide eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"

"Oh, you're sorry, it was a mistake, right?" Taylor taunted, stepping forward as Sean backed away. "You didn't mean to, right? Hmm, does that sound familiar to you, Sean?" He asked. And Sean began to visibly sweat as fear crept into his eyes. "How does this solve  _anything,_  huh?" Taylor spat.

"Oh, you are so dead, Cap!" Jake growled, only to have Raj wrap his arms around the pilot's torso. "Get off'a me ya bag of ass!" 

"Okay name calling is not necessary, dude. Also, can someone  _please_  help me here, cuz I can't get a good hold on him," Raj said quickly, his expression panicked as Jake thrashed to try and free himself. " _How is he so fiesty?_!"

Taylor allowed the warmth at the comment to swirl through him, calming him slowly as he exhaled deeply. He looked up at Sean, who was staring at his still balled fists on horror. "Sean, you deserved a good smack in the mouth." He said firmly, but his eyes softened as the sports star looked over at him. "You don't know enough about Jake's past, about  _any,_  of our pasts; to have the right to say half of what you just did..." He paused, a wave of dizziness making him totter slightly, before he forced himself to stand straight and continue. "I know you want what's best for everyone, Sean... But you have to let people decide for  _themselves_  what that is; and it isn't your place to tell people they're living their lives wrong. You have no idea why any of us are the way we are. You've no right to judge any  _one_  of us." He said, his arm flailing slightly as a second wave of dizziness almost sent him to the ground in a heap.

"Lemme go ya bucktoothed bastard!" Jake roared, freezing as he noticed Taylor tottering unsteadily.  _"Taylor!"_  He called, just as Diego stepped closer, catching Taylor and supporting him before he could fall.

Taylor turned toward Jake with a weak grin, "I'm okay Top Gun, I promise." He said, his head beginning to swim slightly. "Could really do with some ice from the bar though, think you can help me?" He asked, his intentions to get Jake away from Sean obvious.

Jake's eyed him worriedly, before he leveled a hard glare at the sports star, gritting his teeth as if he wanted to argue, before he sighed dejectedly and nodded. "Okay, Boy Scout. You win..." He said, ceasing his furious struggles against Raj's grip as a signal that he would behave. "Let's go get you some ice."

Taylor looked up at Diego, smiling as he rested his head against his friends shoulder. "Thanks for the catch, bud." He said happily, his body going lax as he rapidly lost the fight to keep his legs beneath him.

Diego snorted and shook his head, "Man, what am I gonna do with you?" He sighed, ruffling Taylor's short spikes in a way he knew would normally irritate his friend. Taylor pouted, making a faint noise of protest as Raj finally released Jake, and the pilot joined them. "You do remember I said I wanted you to relax at the beach, right? Heal up and stuff? Not get in the middle of the team's first Fight Club..?"

Even Jake huffed in amusement, as he slid one of Taylor's arms around his shoulder, while Diego took the other. "You haven't eaten again, have you Boy Scout?"

"You know, you two are my favorite super heroes..." Taylor babbled happily, ignoring the pilot's question entirely.

"This is getting to be a habit," Jake sighed, as the three of them slowly made their way to the hotel. 

"What, you carrying Taylor?" Diego asked with a smirk, laughing when the pilot almost tripped and Taylor made an odd choking sound in his throat.

"I was talking about Taylor getting himself hurt, when he should keep his nose out of something." The pilot laughed, his shoulders relaxing as Taylor dragged his fingers gently over the surprisingly soft skin. 

"He didn't hit my nose..." Taylor chuckled, enjoying the way Jake was pressed against his side. He sighed, imagining the pilot pressed against other parts of him, and began to blush furiously.

"Oh, funny man..." Diego answered, a devilish grin forming as he caught sight of Taylor's red cheeks. "Why are you glowing like a cherry..?" He asked slyly, and Taylor laughed when the pilot stumbled again.

As they reached the automatic entrance doors, Taylor hesitated, forcing the others to stop as he turned to look at the horizon. The sky was a cool blue, and the rainforest fell into darkness as the sun began to set. In the distance, he could see Mount Atropo breathing a stream of dark smoke into the air, as strange noises echoed among the trees. He suddenly felt a deep vulnerability, as if he had nowhere to hide. 

"We fenced ourselves in," Diego said, as if sensing his thoughts. "But things just got worse somehow..."

"Don't worry dude," Taylor assured, forcing himself to remain in the happy bubble he had made for himself. He had averted a disaster which would have torn their group irreparably, and he felt it in his gut that the situation could be saved now. "We'll find a way to work together." 

Jake scoffed beside him, and he laughed lightly, letting his head rest on the pilot's shoulder. He vaguely heard the pilot muttering to Diego, but he instead focused on the feeling of the man's strong arm around him, for once awake to enjoy the journey, as the pilot helped carry him to his room.


	13. Pies

**Pies Make Peace**

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

_**Dear Jake;** _

_You would think after all that we've been through, together and, well... in general, that I would know better than to try and get between everyone when they're fighting. I would say I guess I'm just one of those types of people, but we both know that I'm not._

_I'm not entirely certain why I even try and get in the middle, most of the time you guys sort yourselves out... Well, actually you just bear grudges, and pick fights with everyone later... so I guess I do know why I get between you all!_

_I'm... I'm sorry I won't be able to do that anymore. Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry... I love you, so much! I don't know how many times I've told you that, I've lost count... But it can never be enough._

_Never..._

**8.**

Taylor felt fire lick through his veins, every nerve ending in his body sparked with electricity, as Jake's strong hands slowly dragged over his bared flesh. 

He whimpered, as the pilot's fingers curled into his waistband, teasing him as they barely grazed his skin. He rolled away from the man's feather-light, maddening  touches in an attempt to cool his rapidly overheating body, but in a flash, he felt the other man pressed snugly against his back. He bit his lip, determined not to groan, as Jake's lips brushed over the back of his shoulder lightly, his fingers tickling as they trailed down his side.

 _"Jake..."_  He whispered, arching his neck as the pilot pressed more of his maddeningly soft kisses to the back of his throat. His own hand snaked behind him, tangling in the pilots hair and drawing him closer. "I've wanted this...  _sooo,_  long..." He confessed with a sigh, gasping as the pilot chuckled and finally slid his fingers over the lip of his waistband, tracing a path along his sensitive flesh.

"Tell me more, Boy Scout." Jake said huskily, his teeth lightly teasing the skin at the junction of his neck and collarbone. 

"Since... we got here," Taylor sighed, gushing as the pilot extorted more pleasure from his body than he thought should be possible. "Everything, it's always... _always_ been about you..." He mumbled, his toes curling as a wave of pleasure rolled through him. He bit his lip, barely holding in a whimper. 

"Don't hide anything from me," Jake whispered silkenly in his ear, gently taking the shell between his teeth. "I want to hear _every,_ kind of sound you can make..." The pilot husked, his wandering fingers stroking softly over the smooth skin beneath his balls. "Hmm, never pegged you as the shaven type... I admit, I was curious." Jake whispered, before pressing firmer kisses across Taylor's throat and shoulder again. 

"Wha, hmm..." Taylor clenched his fingers into the sheets, biting his lip til it bled as Jake bit a particularly sensitive spot on the back of his neck.  _"Ohmygod,"_  he whispered, almost a prayer as his  body twitched and ached with desire and need. "What, about... you..?"

Jake chuckled, the deep rumbling in his chest reverberating through Taylor like a massage. "Ready to find out..?" The pilot asked, and Taylor gasped as Jake licked from his neck to his ear, gently sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"I-" Taylor gasped, his world lit with dancing lights as the pilot rocked against him, his firm arousal pressing through the thin fabric separating them. "Oh,  _Jake..."_  He murmured, his body over sensitized from the pilot's teasing touches, driving him into a tightly wound, frenzy of need. The dancing lights began to pop, three at a time in rapid patterns. Taylor frowned, confused by such an accuracy breaking through his delirium. He reached up, capturing a light in his hand and drawing it closer to his face. Jake's ministrations to his body continued, but seemed dulled in comparison to the veritable storm of passion from moments before. He examined the light bubble, and jerked upright when it burst in his face, a tiny swirl of snowflakes cooling his heated skin.

 _"Noooooooo...."_  He breathed out in a  distraught gasp, as his eyes snapped open and he woke to find himself I his room; Furball lying curled up beside him, kneading his side with his paws. 

 _"Mrrrmrr..."_  Furball purred happily, but Taylor scowled between the little animal, and the insistent knocking at his door.

"Very,  _very,_  bad, fox!" He whispered furiously. He felt his face burn, the embarrassment of such an intimate dream catching him unwares. _"You,_ sleep on the sofas from now on!" He whispers scolded the fox, whose ears drooped as the small animal practically pouted.

"Taylor, hey  _Taylor..."_  Diego's voice called through his door, and Taylor slumped back onto his bed. "You ready for breakfast..?"

" _Worst... Friend... Ever._ " Taylor mumbled to his friend, hissing as his arousal brushed awkwardly against the soft sheets. He bit his lip, trying to force the memory of the pilot's hands in his dream away.

 _What even happened after the guys carried me in yesterday._.? He wondered briefly, thinking back over the previous evening. He stroked his hand over his face, wincing when he found the sort spot on his jaw, where he had intercepted Sean's lunge toward the pilot. He recalled Jake and Diego carrying him to his room, and a scary visit from Michelle, who declared that he was an idiot and had only managed to interrupt the healing of his previous concussion. She had ground up some of the leaves he and Diego had found on the roof, and had him breath deeply from a bowl of the almost powder fine remains. The blonde had demanded he rest and recuperate in his room, and Diego had ducked away to fetch him some food, while Jake allow him to doze in his lap, his fingers eventually coming to rest in his short, spiked, red hair.

 _Hmm, guess that's where the dreams came from._.. He thought cheerfully, only to scowl as the lingering effects from said dream throbbed enticingly. "I do _not_ have time for this..." He whispered to the heated flesh, yelping and scrabbling to bunch his covers over his lap as Diego finally gave up on knocking, and just barged into his room.

"Dude, didn't you hear me knocking?" Diego pouted, leaning against the back of the sofa opposite his bed. "Figured you'd be ready for breakfast..."

"I'm always ready for breakfast," Taylor said, relieved when his best friend's sudden appearance in his room effectively killed his arousal. "I was also hoping if I ignored you, you'd do the whole room service thing again..." He added with a grin, winking cheekily.

 _"You,_ my friend, have spent entirely too much time around Jake." Diego laughed, and Taylor squirmed as he imagined how much more time he would rather spend with the pilot, and _what._

"That fight yesterday was pretty heated..." Taylor said, changing the subject and his thoughts, away from time spent with the pilot. He rubbed his aching jaw absently, making a mental note to take a trip to the roof at some point so he could grab a few more magic leaves. "You think things are gonna be cool in there?" He asked, gesturing with his chin in the general direction of the restaurant.

"People fight all the time," Diego said, waving Taylor's concerns aside. "How could anyone stay mad in a paradise like this?" He added, gesturing at the live tree growing in the middle of Taylor's room. Taylor chuckled without humour, his stomach hollow as he considered how wound up both Jake and Sean had been the previous evening. As if sensing Taylor's worry, Diego smiled over reassuringly. "Besides dude, whatever you said to Sean really seemed to get to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's a lot more chill today, dude." 

Taylor grimaced, highly doubting his friend's words would be proven true. He sighed and shuffled to the side of his bed, freezing as he remembered he was naked beneath his sheets. "Er, Diego... You mind, uh..?" He mumbled, his ears turning pink as he gestured to the hallway discreetly. Diego stared at him for a moment, before his eyes widened, seeming to notice his bare chest for the first time.

"Oh _dude,"_ he cried, covering his eyes and stumbling blindly towards the door. "don't let people in your room when you're sleeping nude!" 

Taylor rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend, sighing as he called after him; "Don't let _yourself_ into people's rooms while they're still in bed!" He yelled, laughing when Diego poked a single finger through his doorway in reply. "Do I have time for a shower at least?" 

"Dude, do what the hell you want, just put some damn clothes on afterwards!" Diego called back, and Taylor laughed when his friend immediately began babbling afterwards. "Wait, no! _Don't_ do whatever you want, that is not a memory I wish to have of you!"

Taylor laughed and quickly hopped out of bed, dashing into his en suite for the quickest shower he'd ever taken. When he felt refreshed, he quickly shrugged on some clean clothes, frowning that all his t shirts were the same colour and vowing to grab some more if he came across an island shop or something.

"Okay, ready." He said, stepping into the hall to find Diego pouting at the far wall. 

"Dude, please do not let me in when you're so...  _under dressed,_  again." Diego said, turning to scowl up at him.

"Once again, don't barge into peoples rooms," Taylor laughed, slinging his arm around his friend's shoulder as he led him off to the restaurant, with Furball yipping excitedly at their feet.

Taylor swallowed heavily as they stepped into the restaurant, his arm slipping from Diego's shoulders as his grin faded. A heavy, angry silence hung over the room, oppressive and ominous. Though Raj hovered uncertainly behind the buffet table, the only things on offer were cold bagels and dry cereal.

The usual jokes, banter, smiles and laughs were all absent; even from the usually jovial Raj, who merely looked between the two silently brooding groups on opposite sides of the room. The group who had goofed off at the beach, whom Taylor had joined, were sat by the window; glowering over at the group who searched the resort, who sat with their backs to the entrance doors and glared right back at them.

"Well," Diego said, his words cutting through the silence like a gong, "I was wrong about that..!"

Jake glanced over, his eyes softening as he pushed out of his seat and grabbed a bagel from the buffet table. "And where do you think  _you're_  going?" Sean demanded, pushing to his feet and moving to block his path.

"Hi there, Sergeant Buzzkill, I'm getting a bagel." Jake replied, his tone heavy with sarcasm as he waved the bread ring innocently at the sports star. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not everyone's gotten a bagel yet." Sean sneered, and Taylor sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, wondering if it was too late to just go back to bed and pretend he had never woken up. He wondered if he could even manage to return to his dream, if he concentrated hard enough. "Since you're not big on contributing to the team, the least you could do us wait til everyone else has a turn."

Jake snorted and ducked to the side, tossing the bagel through the air. Taylor caught it with a grin, waving it in thanks before taking a big bite. Sean took a step back, visibly deflating as he noticed Taylor and Diego for the first time.

"Taylor, I-" Sean began, only to be cut off.

 _"Taylor!"_  Taylor choked, his eyes wide as a small, angry blonde marched over to him. "I told you to keep _hydrated,_ eating that without water is going to make you the opposite." She said in a quieter tone, handing him a bottle of water. He eyed it suspiciously, noticing something floating in it. "I'm trying to dilute the leaves into the water... I thought, maybe it might be handy for internal injuries." Michelle said quietly, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure it will work brilliantly, Michelle." Taylor said, drawing the girl into a brief hug. He noticed Jake averting his eyes, and couldn't help the hopeful part of him which thought it saw jealousy in his blue eyes. 

"How's your jaw?" Michelle asked, easing herself out of the hug and gently running her fingers over the dark bruise. 

"Ah, don't worry." Taylor laughed, "my jaw is solid as a... Uh, solid, _thing..."_ He stammered, flushing when he heard the pilot snort with laughter. He turned back to the buffet table, as a crash rang out through the room, however. He saw Jake had reached for another bagel while he was there, but Sean had swiped the plate out of his reach, sending the remaining bagels rolling to the floor. Taylor shook his head and rolled his eyes as he sighed, wishing for just one calm moment where he might not get injured.

"What are you, the Breakfast Police?" Jake snarled, shoving the sports star aside. "Get out of my way."

 _"Sit. Your. Ass. Down_." Sean spat through gritted teeth, stepping closer to emphasize his point. Taylor thrust his bagel into Diego's chest and hurried away before his friends could protest, barging his way between the two as he had the previous evening. Sean immediately backed away, guilt flaring in his eyes.

"Did I miss an election where we voted you  _Supreme Leader_  of the island, Sean?" He asked, frowning up at the dark skinned boy. "Because otherwise, I'm don't know why you think you can continually tell people what they can and can't do. In fact, I think we had a similar discussion to this one, just last night." He added, and although he felt guilty when the sports star's eyes dropped to the still darkening bruise on his jaw, he couldn't help but hope his words were sinking in at last. "You wanted the others to get a bagel, right? How are they supposed to do that now?" He demanded, gesturing to the wasted food on the floor around them.

"Well, look at that." Jake huffed affectionately, "even Boy Scout's on my side. That's how you  _know_  you're wrong."

 _"Jake,"_  Taylor sighed in exasperation, throwing the pilot a wilted look over his shoulder.  _"Not_  helping." He said, though his lips twitched fondly against his will. 

"You should get outta the way, Boy Scout..." Jake said suddenly, his eyes darkening as his eyes also locked onto his bruised jaw. "Aggressor here might not stop at one hit this time," he said, trying to shuffle Taylor aside, but he stubbornly made himself heavy and rooted himself to the spot. "Now get outta my way." Jake growled at Sean, finally giving up on moving Taylor.

"Seriously, Taylor?" Sean fumed, disbelief etched in his high brows. "Why are you backing up a guy like..." He trailed off, looking behind Taylor to notice the way Jake was glancing at him worriedly. "Oh.  _Right._  I get it." He bit out, finally stepping out of the way. "You know I'm pretty disappointed. I thought _you_ would understand that we have a responsibility to do our share, that there's more important things need doing than just slacking off." He appraised Taylor in  barely concealed disgust. "Guess I was wrong about you."

Taylor felt irritation bite at his nerves, and he released his frustration on the sports star. "You know, for someone who wants everyone to work together, Sean, you have this amazing talent at assuming you know everything; and deciding what everyone should do and why." He said, as Sean glared at him. "You wanna know why I would back up Jake? It's _not_ for that reason you just got in your head, its because you're being a _fucking asshole!_ " He fumed, and he heard Diego gasp, dropping the bagel as he stared at Taylor in shock. "You are no better than any  _bully_  I have ever met, and right now I would rather back  _anyone,_  than you. At least  _Jake_  is taking the time to check on other people when they're injured. At least  _Jake_  is making sure people feel comfortable enough to talk about their fears with him. Do I  _really_  need to go on?" 

"Boy Scout-" Jake started, resting a hand on his shoulder, but Taylor was too frustrated to accept the pilot's reassurance, and shrugged out of his hold, stomping away from the group towards the exit.

"What was  _that_  all about?" Taylor heard Michelle whisper loudly to Diego as he passed, his friend seeming hesitant to reply. 

"Taylor, has a very big heart..." Diego said evasively. "It physically hurts him to see people fight...  _Especially,_  people he cares about."

"So he's upset about Sean picking on Jake?" Quinn whispered, having scurried over from her own table.

"No," Taylor heard Diego reply sadly. "He's upset about  _all_  of us."

Taylor kept walking, rounding the corner and leaning against the wall as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He stifled a dry chuckle, his eyes watering at the thought that his friend understood him better than he had realised. Yes, his obsession with the pilot was fierce, and his desire to protect him undoubtly so, but it was the entire atmosphere between the group as a whole, which was setting his nerves so on edge. Every time he tried to just enjoy himself, something came along and brought the two halves of the group to loggerheads again. He dried his eyes, and peeked around the corner to see that Jake had turned back to his table. He hesitated, before taking another deep breath, and slowly returning to the restaurant. He was immediately smothered by three girls, a best friend and a large dark skinned boy with curls to his shoulders.

"Taylor-"

"We're sorry-"

"Please don't be sad-"

" _Please don't leave me again_!" The group turned to Diego, who flushed and laughed awkwardly. "Too much?" He chuckled, and they all took a step back so Taylor could breathe a little easier.

"Taylor," Grace began, gesturing for Quinn to continue.

"We just wanted you to know," Quinn said, gesturing to Michelle. 

"That we really appreciate you..." The blonde said, resting her hand over his bruise. He realised, as the sore patch began to tingle, that she held one of the magical healing leaves in her hand, and moments later, his jaw was finally free of pain. He hugged her in thanks, and hugged the other girls as well, before playfully jabbing Diego in the shoulder with a grin.

 _"And,_ that we appreciate all you've done for us." Raj added, his arms out for his own hug, which Taylor gave with a laugh.

 _"Gay!"_ Craig bellowed across the room, only for Zahra to hit him with her bagel.

"Don't be a homophobic ass," she scolded, though she sounded amused.

"Well, Boy Scout." Jake's voice made Taylor jump, the pilot having sidled up to the group while his attention had been on the Craig and Zahra. "Grab you a plate?" He asked, indicating the almost bare buffet table with a grin that melted Taylor's heart.

"Sure thing." He said happily, following the pilot over to his table with the rest of the group crowding around him.

From the other side of the room, Sean pushed to his feet noisily and shook his head as he stormed out of the restaurant. "Forget it." Sean growled loudly, scowling over at them all. "I'm going to go see if I can find a working radio in this place. You wanna help, be my guest." A leaden silence hung over the group, and Aleister got up as if to follow the sports star, but hesitated at the door, where he turned back and slowly crossed to Taylor's table.

"Taylor, you asked for me to share my findings from yesterday's search with you..." He said hesitantly, and Grace beamed at the pale boy, as he cleared his throat and sat in a spare chair stiffly. "Whilst we were searching Rourke's office, the tour guide attempted to pocket something which didn't belong to her..."

"The cufflink!" Grace gasped, nodding eagerly, "that's right, if it hadn't been for Aleister spotting her and making her confess, we would never have known!" She added proudly, and Aleister glowed a faint shade of pink from her praise.

"Yes, well, deceit is something best left to the masters." Aleister said uncomfortably, his eyes darting to Taylor, before he quickly averted them. "The girl attempted to play it off as an attempt to return it, perhaps earn herself a promotion even, but it seemed a rather flimsy excuse, in my opinion. Other than that I am afraid there was very little of use, a bronze statue which seemed only ornamental and some oddly placed marble pillars. Oh, and we found a hidden computer, but it needed a twelve letter password which we were unable to bypass. Perhaps if Zahra had remained-"

"Shouldn't have tried to tell me what to do." Zahra interrupted, scowling at the pale boy as she tore a chunk from her bagel and popped it into her mouth.

"Indeed," Aleister admitted, bowing his head to her in acknowledgment. "It was a grievous error on our parts. One we will endeavour to not make again."

"Damn straight," Zahra said, offering her fist. Aleister stared for a minute, until Craig snickered and bumped it with his own. Understanding lit Aleister's eyes and he hesitantly repeated the gesture himself, seeming oddly reassured by whatever bonding had passed between them.

"Well," Aleister said, clearing his throat as he elegantly rose from his seat. "As illuminating and, _enjoyable,_ as this has been; I must return to the search. There are many things just waiting to be discovered, I feel certain." He said with the slight dip of a bow to the rest of them. He then turned and headed for the door, and Taylor nudged Grace when he noticed the girl watching him leave.

"Wait, Aleister!" Taylor called, and Grace's eyes blew wide as she nervously fiddled her fingers. "Grace was wondering if you would object to her company?" He asked, a knowing grin curling his lips as Aleister turned a faint shade of pink.

"I, would not..." Aleister said slowly, and Taylor nudged Grace put of her seat. She slowly walked over to the pale boy, biting her lip until he offered her his arm. She smiled as she accepted the gentlemanly gesture and the two walked away together, talking quietly about where they wished to search first.

Taylor smiled, but something curled uneasily in his gut, making him feel nauseous. He pushed away his half eaten plate and got to his feet. "Taylor-"

"I know, I know. I promise I will eat more later Michelle, I just really need some fresh air." He said, offering what he hoped was a convincing smile as he backed out the door and rode the elevator to the ground floor. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked out to the pool area, wondering why he was so affected by everything that was going on within their group. He couldn't wrap his head around the way he seemed to be constantly ill at ease with one thing or another. He flopped into Jake's favourite hammock and curled himself into a ball, rocking himself gently to try and ease the tension in his stomach. He knew he needed to get both halves of the group to see that there was no need to fight, well, he needed to convince Sean to ease up on everyone for taking some time to adjust to the situation; seeing as Diego seemed to have successfully worked some magic on the others during breakfast. He groaned, frustrated that he didn't know how to help his friends bond and set their differences aside.

"Taylor!" He groaned again as someone called his name, and he hoped if he stayed hidden in Jake's hammock that the voice would go away. "Taylor!" Sighing in resignation, he poked his head up from where he'd curled into a ball, to find Raj bounding out of the hotel towards him.  _"Taylor!_  Can we talk?" Raj panted, and Taylor almost laughed at the desperation in the large boy's voice.

"Sure thing, Raj. What d'ya need?" He asked, scooting himself upright and hopping to his feet beside the other boy.

"I'm not gonna mince words, dude." Raj said, shaking his head as he worried a nail between his teeth. "I'm worried about our group."

"You and me both, big guy." Taylor sighed, patting his friend on the arm.

"If we keep up this whole feud," Raj continued, "we're never gonna get off this island. We need a way to come together. I think I _might_ know how to do it..." He said, looking at Taylor imploringly, and he just knew what the other boy was about to say. _"But_ I'm gonna need your help."

"I'm listening," Taylor said, a wide and goofy grin on his face as Raj visibly deflated in relief, as  if he'd been seriously worried Taylor would refuse.

"This is going to sound kinda crazy, especially with Sean being..." Raj hesitated, his fingers tapping nervously at his trouser pockets. Taylor smiled, a sense of understanding flooding through his system as he considered what Raj did best. "But, we need to throw a feast." Raj said determinedly, puffing his chest out with a bravado he clearly didn't feel.

"A _feast?"_ Taylor repeated, folding his arms over his chest as his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Look, my grandmother had this saying; _words make war, but pies make peace..._ " Raj said, a fond smile curling his lips upward at the thought of his grandmother. Taylor felt a pang of sorrow for the large boy, who was clearly so close to his elderly relative. He frowned, confused by the feeling, but pushed it aside for reflection later, as he refocused on Raj's plan.

"That," Taylor said, excited to finally have a plan for how to unite their group again. "Is _genius."_

"You think so?" Raj asked, his brows raised in surprise, he nodded as a relieved smile spread across his face. _"Sweet._ Most people just stare at me all confused when I say stuff like that..." He admitted.

"Uh," Taylor startled, his brows raising as he dropped his arms to his side. "How many times have you been in this situation..?" He asked hesitantly, uncertain if he really wanted to delve any deeper into the issue.

"Oh, you know..." Raj said lightly, though his hand reached up to twist one of his long curls nervously. "That one time, at Chi Sigma Alpha... and in my capella group... and junior prom, whoo!" Raj said fondly, his eyes glazing over slightly as he remembered. "That one was a  _doozy..."_

Taylor considered asking about what Raj had gotten up to at prom, but he found different words slipping out from his mouth instead. "You were in a capella group..?" He asked, his lip twitching slightly with the urge to smile.

"Ahem... Uh, yeah, but... Please don't tell the guys, especially not Craig..." Raj said quickly, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the large boy's conflicted expression.

"Dude, you should just tell them. They won't think any less of you, I don't after all." Taylor said reassuringly, thinking a moment before he continued. "I admit Craig  _will_  take the piss, but he doesn't really mean anything by it."

"Yeah, I know..." Raj said, smiling at Taylor fondly. "You know, not a lot of people know Craig well enough to recognise that, they all just write him off as a dumb jock and never bother to get to know him." He cocked his head at Taylor, narrowing hiabeyes thoughtfully. "But not _you,_ huh? You really  _see_  people, don't you?"

Taylor shifted uncomfortably, not sure he could really claim he saw the real person people hid behind, so much as had unnatural feelings and impossible memories that weren't his own; which gave him a considerably unfair advantage in getting to know their group.

"Look," Raj said, changing the subject back to the original topic, much to Taylor's great relief. He wasn't sure if the other boy noticed his discomfort or had simply remembered his own idea suddenly, but he was grateful for the return to their plan. "The point is, I've actually got a lot of experience bringing folks together... and there's nothing that does the job like good food, strong drinks and a lot of laughs."

"I'm sold." Taylor laughed, clapping his hands and rubbing them together eagerly."So, what's the plan, Batman?"

"Has anyone told you, you've spent way too much time with Jake?" Raj laughed, and Taylor rolled his eyes as he felt his cheeks dust pink.

"I have been informed of this yes, and I would like to state for the record, that such a thing is impossible." He said quickly, his cheeks burning when Raj grinned slyly.

"Oh, I see..." Raj teased, nudging Taylor playfully. He chuckled again, before he raised his palms and waved them emphatically. "Well, I'll handle the cooking. I was poking around in the kitchen earlier; and there is a lot of good shit in there."

 _"Please,_  do not serve shit." Taylor groaned in mock disgust, and Raj's surprised laughter boomed in the air around them. "Okay, okay. So, what _do_ you need me for?" He asked seriously.

"Come on, Taylor!" Raj teased, slapping him on the back. "What's the most important thing for a feast?"

"Uh... Is this another _'rhetorical'_ thing..?" Taylor asked hesitantly, only for Raj to frown at him. He coughed and cleared his throat before considering what their feast most needed. "Um, I guess the most important thing would be... A community coming together in unity, love and support?" He asked, feeling ridiculously optimistic at such an outcome. He had nearly said family, but considering their group currently had desires to argue and fight anyone with opposing opinions, he reconsidered that it would be too optimistic.

"Psh, what?!" Raj snorted, laughing loudly as if Taylor had said something truly hysterical. "No, dude! _Booze!"_ He said between fits of laughter, a d Taylor rolled his eyes, barely suppressing a grin as he shook his head at his friend. "Really, _really_ good booze!"

Taylor sighed, as Raj dissolved into another fit of giggles, before finally taking a deep breath and straightening, wiping a tear from beneath his eyes. "Oh, man you're _funny,_ Taylor." He chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Anyway, I need you to hit up all the bars in this resort and make sure the party is stocked."

"But," Taylor began, glancing at the poolside bar, "don't we have a bunch of stuff down here already?"

"Well, we've managed to put a surprisingly big dent in the beer supply..." Raj said, scratching his ear awkwardly. "But more importantly; we can't just serve your average pool bar swill at this feast!" He said fiercely, clenching his fist dramatically. "We need the good stuff! The gold label! The creme de la creme!" He roared, slowly growing louder in his excitement. He paused, looking down at Taylor as his voice returned to normal levels. "... Literally. I'd like a bottle of Crème De La Crème, please."

"So, you're sending me on a scavenger hunt of all the bars in the resort," Taylor clarified, grinning widely as genuine find amusement spread through him. "All to get some special booze for you..?"

"I knew I could count on you!" Raj laughed, and Taylor couldn't help but join in the infectious and joyous sound. "Now, listen up..." Raj said, sobering himself as he continued. "I've got a few drinks in mind that I wanna make, but I'm gonna need some specific ingredients. First off, is that Crème De La Crème..." He said, raising a finger.

"Second, is a bottle of McLellyn's Whiskey..." Raj continued, raising another finger as Taylor made a mental note of what his friend wanted. He found it wasn't difficult to remember at all, in fact he was almost positive he already knew the last item Raj was about to list. "And, a bottle of Armand de Fleur... You got that?" The large boy asked, waggling his three raised fingers at Taylor playfully.

Taylor shook off his head, clearing away his confusing thoughts for later consideration, smiling at Raj as he nodded. "I got it, dude."

"Good luck, Taylor!" Raj laughed, turning and hurrying towards the kitchen. "The fate of the party is on your shoulders!" He called over his shoulder, before disappearing inside. Taylor sighed, turning to stare longingly at Jake's hammock, before he reluctantly made his way back inside. He stepped back into the hotel, and instantly felt a weight on his shoulders, the thought of the party weighing heavily on him as he considered the bonus option of just telling the entire group to 'get bent' and returning to bed for the remainder of the day. He snorted in amusement, heading towards the elevator and pressing the call button.

"Hey there, _buddy,"_ Taylor jumped as Zahra popped up beside him from nowhere, and he was eternally grateful he managed to contain the girly scream which threatened to escape his lips. "Heard you were going on a bar crawl..." Zahra continued, looking at him sideways from beneath her Mohawk.

"Were..." Taylor frowned, his hand over his racing heart as the shock of the girls sudden appearance faded. "Were you _eavesdropping_ on me and Raj?"

"You say 'eavesdropping,'" Zahra sighed, rolling her eyes as she waved her hand dismissively. "I say 'conveniently overhearing while hiding behind a corner.'" She said, peering up at him with a sly grin. "I'm in."

"You are?!" Taylor balked, surprised the girl would willingly offer to help him.

"Look, let's just say I'm a pretty experienced drinker, okay?" Zahra said, her lips curving into a proud smirk. "I've got one hell of a discerning palate." She bragged, tossing her Mohawk back slightly so she could meet Taylor's gaze steadily. "You want this to just be some run-of-the-mill frat party beer run? Be my guest." She snorted, half turning towards him as she poked him in the chest. "But, if you wanna come back with the best of the best; I'm your gal."

Taylor took a step back, feeling intensely uncomfortable in such close proximity to the dark haired girl. Just as he moved away, Craig rounded the corner beside the elevators.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!"_ He said by way of greeting, tipping his head in acknowledgment towards Taylor, and glaring cautiously at Zahra. "What's this I hear about a beer run?"

"Does  _anyone_  on this island  ** _not_**  eavesdrop on people?" Taylor sighed in exasperation, though his eyes ran over the grinning pair with fond amusement.

"Come on, Taylor." Craig teased, nudging his shoulder playfully, and accidentally knocking him into the wall. "You're gonna need someone to carry all those bottles... Someone big, and _strong..."_ He wheedled, showing off his impressive arms, before finally turning around to show off his large backpack. Taylor rolled his eyes, but noticed Zahra watching the jock quietly, but she scowled when she noticed he had caught her.

"Hey!" She snapped, glaring at the jock. "I called going with Taylor _first!"_

"Yeah, well, I called it _second."_ Craig said superiorly, crossing his arms over his chest intimidatingly. "And everyone knows;if first is the worst, second's the best."

Taylor frowned, not following the jocks logic, but too amused to see the two arguing over him to intervene yet.

 _"Who?"_ Zahra demanded, folding her own arms over her chest as she glared at Craig mutinously. "Who knows that?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." Taylor reluctantly cut in, wiggling his way between the two and forcing them to take a large step back from each other. "Could we back up a minute?" He peered from Zahra to Craig, and a knowing grin lit his features as he tried not to laugh. "Are you guys just trying to get drunk?"

 _"Chyeaaahhh_ dogg, you get it!" Craig boomed, raising his hand for a high five that Taylor reciprocated, having not learnt his lesson the last time he accepted a high five from the jock. Craig held his fist out for Zahra to bump, but she slapped his hand away.

"You really need to learn to read tone, Craig." She sighed, before looking back to Taylor. "And yes; we're just trying to get drunk." She clarified. "It's hot, we're stuck on this island; and we're all probably going to get eaten by a  _sabertooth goddamn tiger..._  Can you blame us?"

"Well..." Taylor laughed, amused by the girl's fierce scowl as he fought the insane urge to ruffle her hair. He knew, however, that such a thing would be a very bad idea indeed. "When you put it like that..." He hesitated, pretending to consider, before he allowed a wide grin to cross his face. "All right, fine. You guys can _both_ tag along." He said smugly, gliding his arms over his chest as Zahra and Craig both stared at him with wide eyes.

"But-" Zahra stammered, as Craig protested, "No, that's-" The two looked at each other, and sighed in resignation.

"Fine." Zahra pouted, looking away from them both. "Bit I still get first sip."

"And I get to drink the most!" Craig said quickly, not wanting to let Zahra have the final word.

 _"See?"_   Taylor chortled, trying hard to contain the wild laughter he felt bubbling inside of him. "You're getting along already." He said, an enormous grin splitting his face. He forced himself to breathe deeply and push his amusement down, as the elevator arrived and they stepped inside together. "Now, come on. We need to stay focused and make sure to get Raj the drinks he needs!"

The elevator doors were just about to close, when Furball scampered in with them, quickly running up Taylor's side to sit on his shoulder proudly. "Well, hello to you _too."_ He chuckled fondly, scratching the little blue foxes ear as Zahra chose a floor for them to search. When the doors pinged open again, Furball hopped back to the ground, trailing happily after Taylor, as the small group walked through the hall to the ballroom's big double doors.

Taylor threw then open, only to freeze, as he found himself standing on a rickety catwalk over a bubbling pit of magma. He gasped, his body heading with sweat from the intense heat surrounding him. He jerked back, squinting through the smoke and wavering heat in front if him, as he thought he saw the vague shape of a man at the far end of the catwalk. He couldn't discern any distinguishing features of the man however, his body obscured by the fiery haze of the hot room, and his face obscured by a great lion mask. "Wh... wha..."

His heart seemed to pound rapidly in his chest, recognition swirling in his mind even as dizziness threatened to overwhelm him. The man shifted slightly, clearly looking towards Taylor as he cocked his head to the side curiously. Taylor was just about to scream, when a flags of light blinded him, and he found himself back in the hotel ballroom with Craig and Zahra. Furball sat by his feet anxiously, nuzzling against his leg as he looked up at him with worry in his large eyes."Wha... what _was_ that..?" He whispered, his heart still racing as his sweat drenched skin and shirt finally began to cool.

"What was what?" Zahra asked, her tone bored as she rooted through the bottles set out on the tables.

"You just... totally spaced out there for a second..." Craig said, shifting uncomfortably as he watched Taylor closely.

"I..." Taylor swallowed heavily, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his damp hair. "I saw... I mean, I was in a..." He looked up, to find both Zahra and Craig staring at him like he was crazy. He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat, averting his eyes as he blinked back tears. " _Never mind_. Got lost in my own thoughts, I guess... Let's just, go find that alcohol." He muttered, grabbing a bottle from a random table and popping the cork so he could take a deep swig.

"Uh, this doesn't look like a bar..." Craig said pointedly, glaring at Zahra as Taylor finally removed the bottle of wine from his lips with a deep sigh. He resolved to push the vision as far from his mind as he could, and if he needed to use alcohol to do it; then so be it.

"Guessing you haven't been to many fancy weddings, Craig." Taylor said with a grin, walking over to join the jock as he took another quick swig of the expensive wine. "Rich couples go all out on nice wine and champagne." He said, waving his bottle in emphasis.

"Taylor knows what's up," Zahra said with a grin. "I checked this place out on the first day, and _hoo boy,_ do they have the good stuff."

"Yeah, well, where I'm from; the only thing they serve is cheap beer, and moonshine." Craig growled defensively.

"I've always wondered..." Zahra said, glancing over discreetly at the hard set of the jocks shoulders. "Do you actually drink it out of a jug labeled 'XXX' or us that just a stereotype?" She asked, and Taylor's heart warmed when the jock's tension relaxed, an amused grin curling his lips.

"Okay guys, come on," Taylor said teasingly, "stay on target, you two." He added, setting his bottle of wine on a table and shaking his head as the two glanced at each other sheepishly, before firmly averting their eyes anywhere else. "Now, Raj said he wanted a champagne called 'Armand de Fleur.' So if you see some, grab it-"

"Oooh, I've heard of that!" Zahra interrupted, seeming moderately impressed as she clicked her tongue in her cheek. "I'll give Raj credit, boy knows his alcohol."

"I think I see a couple bottles if it down in the bar fridge!" Craig called, pacing over and cracking the fridge open to grab a pair of bottles, which he tucked into his backpack.

"All right, good team work guys," Taylor said, a hand over his mouth to try and contain his mirth. "Next, let's check the re-"

"Hold your horses, Taylor." Zahra said, holding her hands up on his and Craig's chest and pushing them both into seats. Taylor swallowed at the faintly sinister grin that curled her lips. "It's not a bar crawl, unless you're _actually_ drinking." She murmured enticingly.

"You know," Taylor said quickly, trying and failing to get to his feet as Zahra pushed him back onto his chair. "I don't recall saying this _was_ a bar crawl..." He hedged, but before he could finish, Zahra had popped open a bottle of champagne from the table and taken a sip.

"Mmm..." She said with a satisfied grin, she raised her pierced brow and tilted the bottle in salute to them. "Tastes like horrific wealth disparity."

Taylor shared a glance with Craig, before the jock grinned and reached for a bottle of his own, popping it open and taking a swig from the foaming bottle. "Tastes like champage..." He said, his shoulders slumping in obvious disappointment. "What's the big deal?" He shrugged dejectedly.

"The big deal; is that its one of the finest, most flavourful champagnes _in_ the world." Zahra scoffed, glaring at Craig as she took another large swig from her bottle. "You are _such_ a philistine." She muttered, after finally tearing the bottle aside with a gasp.

"Racist much?" Craig growled, glaring at the dark haired girl. "My family's from Taiwan."

Zahra stared at e for a moment, before shaking her head in apparent disbelief, before turning to Taylor. "How about you, Taylor?" She asked loudly, clearly trying to change the subject. "Gonna drink?"

Taylor pretended to consider for a moment, tapping his chin with a finger, before unleashing a  devilish smirk. "Count me in," he giggled, grabbing his own bottle. "All right, let's do this." He said, beaming as he got to his feet and popped the cork from his bottle of champagne.

"That's what I'm talking about, y'all!" Craig boomed excitedly, pushing to his feet as Zahra walked over to join them. They raised their bottles together, clinking them like flutes to share a toast.

 _"Cheers!"_ They cried together, before taking a good, long swig. Taylor relished the sweet and bubbly taste, with just a hint of pear and a lingering taste of honey.

 _"Oooooh,_ wow." Taylor gasped, finally drawing the bottle away to suck in a deep gulp of air. He felt a rush of excitement, like the champagne bubbles had gotten straight into his veins.

"Another!  _Another!"_  Craig chanted, not even looking as he tossed an empty bottle aside. Taylor laughed as he and Zahra began to work through the available bottle's in earnest, not even trying to keep up with them as they chugged their way through a decent stack of bottles. When he checked his phone next, using it merely as a time piece now they all had no cell signal, he realised they had been revelling in the ballroom for over an hour, and he realised they needed to get moving to find the rest of Raj's ingredients. He pushed himself to his feet, only to collapse back into his chair, the three of them laughing merrily at his clumsiness.

"Wow. Okay..." He gasped, finally able to catch his breath again. "I am _definitely_ feeling that. But seriously, we've gotta go check out the next bar on our list..." He said, trying again to get to his feet. He moved slower, making sure his feet would hold him, before trying to move away fro km his chair. When he found that the pleasant buzz in his system was bearable, be chuckled as he gestured for the others to follow him.

They walked through the hotel, searching the hallways for the next bar they could raid. Taylor snickered occasionally, as Craig and Zahra boasted of their various drinking achievements to each other. As they passed a set of thick double doors, a sign hanging on the nearby wall caught his attention.

"'Club Skullkid?'" He snorted, and the others turned back to see what had amused him so. 

"The hell is this..?" Craig asked, throwing open the doors to reveal a dazzling, high end night club. "Oh, _whaaaaat?!"_ The jock practically squealed in excitement, dashing inside quickly as he tried to look at everything at once. Taylor even heard Zahra snigger at the large boys enthusiasm. "No one told me there was a _night club!_ Why are we not tearing this place down every night?"

 _Because Sean has a huge stick up his ass_..? Taylor thought, but wisely chose not to say, instead merely giggling at his own thoughts.

"Because I can literally think of no worse way to spend my time, than listening to crappy EDM while watching your sweaty ass fumble around?" Zahra quipped in a deadpan, though her lips twitched tellingly.

"Pffft." Craig scoffed, eyeing the girl sideways. "You're just jealous cuz you don't have my moves." He bragged, doing a little dance he was clearly pleased with. Taylor bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh, and Zahra's disgusted expression spoke wonders of how it was decidedly _not_ impressive. She finally turned away from the embarrassing dance attempts, checking our the DJ booth nosily.

"What is this, like, retro night?" She snorted, riffling through the DJ's music deck. "All this equipment is from the mid nineties... not to mention the music."

"Come on, you two." Taylor chuckled, as Furball hopped onto a table beside a floor to ceiling lava lamp, staring in awe as the large bubbles.moved slowly through the water. "Let's go check the bar... This place should have a ton of cocktail supplies."

Zahra grinned, running and jumping to slide impressively over the bar, landing effortlessly on her feet and immediately crouching down to begin rifling through bottles.

"Let's see..." She hummed, the gentle clink of bottles almost hypnotizing as she lifted bottle after bottle and passed them to Craig, who set them surprisingly carefully on the bar. "We've got... Blackberry liqueur, absinthe, hot chili vodka..."

"We're looking for Crème De La Crème." Taylor said, leaning over the bar on his elbows to find Zahra smirking as she reached forward with both arms.

 _"Yup!"_ She cheered, withdrawing her arms to reveal a bottle clasped firmly in each. "Got two bottles of that right here!"

Craig took one and squinted at the label, his tongue poking out the corner of his lip as he frowned. "'A premiere  flavoured liqueur, with hints of chocolate, vanilla and a dash of... _cinnamon!'"_ He read aloud, before popping a bottle open and taking a big chug. He grimaced as he pulled the bottle away, setting it gingerly on the bar. "Ugh... so sweet, and... _creamy..."_ He said, grabbing a bottle of vodka to chase the taste away.

"You're meant to mix a tiny bit of it into a cocktail, you ape!" Zahra scolded, shaking her head in disgust. "Not chug it like cheap beer!"

"Well, where's the warning label, huh?!" Craig argued defensively.

"Just give it to me." She sighed, snatching it away when he offered it to her. "I'll show you how its done..." She bragged, as she began to deftly swing around the bar, mixing together a bunch of drinks into a huge jug. She grabbed three tall glasses and filled them almost to the brim. With a flourish she had to have practiced, she slid one of the tall glasses of multi coloured alcohol onto Craig's big hand.

He hesitated, before taking a cautious sip, his suspicious expression melting into ecstasy as he began to drink it faster.  _"Ooooooh,_  yeah." He groaned, eyeing the remaining half of his drink with awe. "That's good."

"It better be," Zahra snorted, her cheeks touched with pink from the praise. "There's like, six shots in there."

"There's _no_ way I'm keeping you two sober, is there?" Taylor asked with some amusement, and they both jumped as if they had forgotten he was there.

"Not a chance in hell," Zahra smirked, placing one of the drinks before him and grabbing her own. "Want one?" She said, raising her brow as she grinned around her glass.

Taylor hesitated, wondering if he should take it easy considering his potentially, still lingering concussion. He frowned however, recalling the powdered leaf he'd inhaled, and he quickly decided he had had enough of people telling him to be _'careful.'_ "I'll have one," he said, grabbing his glass and raising it in a toast to Zahra. "What the hell, you only live once, right?" He said, as she tapped her glass lightly against his own.

"Yolo baby!" Craig yelled, before dissolving into giggles. "I've got that tattooed on my  _butt!"_  He laughed. And Taylor almost spat out his mouthful of drink at the unpleasant image the words conjured in his mind. 

 _I wonder if Jake has any tattoo's on his butt..._  He thought before he could stop himself, and immediately felt himself blaze red hot all over. He hunched over and tried to make himself as small as possible, quickly draining his drink.

"We all remember, Craig." Zahra said flatly, shuddering slightly as she drank her own drink.

"Oh man, Zahra... that was _delicious."_ Taylor said slowly, his brow furrowing as he considered the way his hand seemed to almost glow the longer he looked at it. "And also _incredibly_ strong..."

"Heh, you're supposed to drink it slowly," Zahra chuckled, eyeing Taylor quietly. "I gotta say, Taylor... You're all right."

"Thanks, Zahra!" Taylor cheered, a huge smile stretching across his face as he felt a warm ember glowing inside him; he liked to think it was the ember of their burgeoning friendship. "Now, onward friends!" He said, shaking his head to try and clear some of the fuzziness, as he used the bar to find his feet. "We've got more booze to get!"

"Sure thing," Craig said, carefully placing the unopened bottle of Crème De La Crème onto his backpack. "After, I finish this cocktail... And then the rest of that jug..."

Taylor giggled, flopping back to his seat as Zahra served more drinks from the jug. He nursed his own carefully, watching in amusement as the other two made bets on how much they could chug in one go. He shared a conspiritorial wink with Furball, who looked confused by the entire situation, and curled up to sleep until they were ready to move on again.

After another hour in the night club, Taylor finally took his final sip, and got to his feet. Badgering the others until they had all filed out into the hallway. They huddled up together, checking over the bottles they had collected for Raj's concoctions later.

"Hey guys," Craig asked slowly, his voice thick like treacle. "Is one of the island's mysteries that everything is spinning..? Or, is that just me?"

"Ha ha, Craig's drunk!" Zahra crowed, giggling wildly. "He's as drunk as a guy who's always drunk and, is all like... 'Hey! Look at me! I'm _drunk!'"_ She hesitated, glancing down at her hands as if they held answers to questions she hadn't yet asked. "I'm pretty drunk too, aren't I..?"

"You guys..." Taylor laughed, flinging his arms around both their shoulders. "You guys are... This was..." He sighed happily, and hoped he was only imagining that he was rubbing his face fondly over Craig's shoulder. "Heh...  _chyeaaah..."_  

Craig burst out in loud guffaws of laughter, nudging Zahra and gesturing at the slumping figure between them. "Yo, Zahra. I think Taylor's feeling it."

"Well, I think we hit everything we could, I mean, how many bars can one resort even _have..?"_ He said, frowning thoughtfully. "And, we did get a lot of alcohol... But, I feel bad we never found that McLellyn's Whiskey Raj wanted..."

"Well... there is one more bar." Zahra said slowly.

"There is?" Taylor asked, his brows rising in surprise. He felt a cool gust of air around his head, and turned to see Furball had hopped onto his shoulders, blowing tiny snowflakes into his hair in an attempt to copl him down and sober him slightly. Taylor petted him affectionately, and turned back to Zahra.

"I saw it when I was going over the hotel blueprints..." She confessed, shrugging indifferently. "Something called, the V.I.P Lounge..."

"V.I.P Lounge?" Craig said, his jaw dropping in awe. "I didn't see anything about that in the brochure..."

"That's cuz you're not a V.I.P, dummy." Zahra said affectionately. "Unless it stands for Vomiting... Idiot... Poo-head!" She cackled, doubling over as she laughed at the jocks expense.

"Sick burn, Zahra." Craig admitted, chuckling himself as he watched her laugh. "Really got me with that one."

"Just shut up and follow me." She said between lingering giggles, leading them through hallway after hallway, until they came to a huge locked door. She examined the keypad, and flicked out her penknife. "Pfft, simple one-source keypad authentication?" She sneered derisively. "It's like they _want_ me to break in..."

"Are you... sure, that's the best idea..?" Taylor asked hesitantly, wincing as she jammed the penknife into the gap between the wall and the authenticator.

"Sauce." Craig said, and Taylor frowned, unsure if the word had even made sense to the jock. "It's the V.I.P Lounge... You know they've got the best shizz in there."

"The drunker you get, the more you sound like your old self, Craiggers." Zahra said fondly, giggling quietly as she glanced at the beefy boy. "Remember that time in freshman year when you... when we..." Zahra caught herself suddenly, the smile falling from her face. "... nevermind."

 _Well, it could be we find the final ingredient for Raj in there... Plus, I could probably learn more about whatever history these guys had in freshman year._ Taylor thought, debating for a second before he grinned widely. "I'm in! Let's check out the V.I.P Lounge!" He said, clapping his hands together.

"Hell yeah," Zahra smirked, returning to her penknife and working the panel free.

 _"Let's. Break. Down. This. Door!_ " Craig roared, ramming it with his shoulder, only to bounce off, the door not even budging an inch.

Zahra snorted, as she examined wires behind the keypad. "First, that won't work, doofus. Second, please don't do that again unless I have my phone out and ready to film your dumb ass." She said fondly, turning slightly to address Taylor. "Do me a favour, Taylor... Keep Craig occupied for a few minutes, would you? I gotta work my skills on these wires."

"Are you sure you ought to be doing that drunk..?" Taylor asked, running a hand through his hair as he eyed the mess of wires cautiously.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" She replied with a disinterested shrug, her fingers rifling through wires. "I trip the wrong wire, and ten thousand volts of electricity surge through my body, leaving you idiots screaming at the charred husk that is my corpse?" She asked curiously.

"Craig..." Taylor whispered, slowly stepping away from the dark haired girl to sidle up beside the jock. "Is she kidding..? I can't tell if she's kidding."

"Bro, I can never tell with her." Craig admitted quietly, watching the girl squinting at the wires, intense focus on her face. A single sweatdrop streaked down her forehead, and Taylor sucked in a deep breath, as his mind clouded over to another scene, similar to his present one. In his minds eyes, he saw Zahra fly across the hallway, the very charred corpse that she had just jokingly described. He doubled over, panting discreetly, as his vision cleared again, but on his ears he could still hear the haunting sound of Craig screaming.

"Okay, red to green..." Zahra muttered as she worked, though Taylor barely heard her, his eyes closed tight against the lingering image of the awful nightmare he had witnessed. "Need to watch the breaker... And..." Taylor opened his eyes to see her clip two wires together with a spark. Instantly, the doors slid open.

"Slap my ass and call me Snape, because I just worked some goddamn magic!" She crowed, slapping her palms together proudly. She froze, upon noticing both Taylor and Craig staring at her, her face slowly morphing into an embarrassed scowl. "... Tell anyone I said that, and I'll kill you both." She promised, before spinning on her heel and stalking into the V.I.P Lounge. Taylor and Craig slowly turned to each other, eyes wide in surprise, before as one they broke out into a fit of giggles and quickly strolled into the gorgeous lounge to catch up to the glowering girl. 

Taylor gasped, as dazzling lights sparkled in the ceiling, bouncing around the room as they caught on a beautiful water feature which bubbled in the center of the room. Behind the bar, in a glass display case, sat an incredible selection of high-end alcohol. 

"Okay, yeah. Good call,  _Snape."_  Taylor said, laughing when the girl glared at him in response. Craig could be heard a few steps behind them, slapping his legs as he howled with laughter. "This was totally worth it." Taylor grinned, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Uh, duh?" Zahra sighed, rolling her eyes in resignation as she understood the nickname would now never be lost. "It's called the  _V.I.P Lounge_. Of course it's worth it." She huffed, shoving him aside lightly as she turned toward the bar. "Now, let me see what I can make us..." She took all of two steps, before tripping over a chair and flopping onto a couch.

"On second thought, I'm just gonna lie here for awhile." She giggled, wriggling around until she was in a vaguely upright position. "If someone could sorta just pour a drink into my mouth, that'd be great..." She sighed, snickering as Taylor walked past her in an almost straight line.

"Lessee what they've got here..." Craig said, cracking his knuckles as he stepped behind the bar, opening the large glass display case and began rummaging through the shelves eagerly. "Some nice-ass vodka, like; a crystal ball full of gin... and down in the fridge..." He said, crouching down as he lost interest in the shelves. "A cheese tray! _Oh hells yeah_ , _they've got a cheese tray_!" He babbled excitedly, grabbing the tray and slamming it on the bar.

"Wait, Craig, you have no idea how old that is!" Taylor protested, hurrying over as best he could. "Maybe you should wait and.... Oh, never mind... I guess you already ate half of it..." He said, wincing at the way the jocks cheeks protruded like a chipmunks.

 _"Mmmmmmm,_ cheese..." Craig moaned, and Zahra cackles madly from her seat, forcing herself to sit up and lean on another chair so she could watch the display with amusement.

"Don't bother, Taylor." She said, fondly watching the athlete stuff his face with cheese. "Craig's a human garbage disposal. One time, freshman year, he ate a candy bar he'd dropped... _in a public hot tub!_ " She said, before dissolving into giggles again.

"The water's hot!" Craig defended himself, barely glancing up from the almost entirely demolished cheese platter. Taylor felt slightly sick at the thought of even eating so much cheese. He glanced at Furball, whose ears were flattened against his skull as he watched Craig worriedly. "That means it's _sterile!"_

" _Who. Taught. You. Science_?" Zahra demanded between gasps for breath, her laughter finally abating somewhat.

"So..." Taylor began leadingly, deciding that it was high time for a distraction from Craig's cheese platter and knowledge of Science, and if he was honest; bursting with curiosity. "You guys knew each other freshman year?"

Instantly, Taylor felt the atmosphere around them change. Instead of light amusement, there was an undercurrent of chemistry, of anger and pain, longing and denial. Taylor was exhausted just feeling it secondhand. He watched as Zahra and Craig glanced at each other uneasily. "We, uh... Well, you know..." Zahra finally said, shifting awkwardly as she looked down at her jacket and played with her small choker necklace.

"I mean... we.." Craig said haltingly, and Taylor began to regret asking them anything from the frustration which began to well behind his eyes, making his head ache. "There was... see..."

"So, you guys were a couple..?" Taylor asked, rubbing his brow slightly as Craig's eyes blew wide, his large hands waving wildly in the air.

"What?" He cried, crashing into the glass display as he tried to step backward. "No! No no no!  _Definitely_  not!" He rambled, grabbing glasses and lining them up on the bar nervously as he began pouring random drinks, anything to keep his hands busy. "What a totally crazy, nuts,  _ridiculous_  thing to say!"

"Oh my god, Craig, don't have a hernia." Zahra snapped, scowling at the jock from where she sat. Taylor couldn't tell if it was the vehement denial which stung her the worst, or if she perhaps still regretted the way they had parted. He frowned at himself, wondering how he could have even thought such a thing, let alone feel so certain of it, but he forced himself to concentrate as Zahra started speaking again. "Yeah, we hooked up a few times. What's the big deal?"

Craig slowly stopped his forced movements, looking up at Zahra sadly. "I thought you didn't want to tell people about that..." He murmured quietly, and Taylor felt like an awkward third wheel to their intimate confessions. He turned aside slightly, giving them as much privacy as he could.

"Yeah, well," Zahra sighed, scrubbing her hands over her face tiredly. "Maybe sometimes I just don't have the energy to lie about it."

"Huh," Taylor hummed, turning back as they both fell into a thoughtful silence. "I gotta admit, I have a hard time picturing you two together..."

"Yeah, well, we were different people back then." Zahra admitted with a rueful grin. "Just two dorky freshmen with no idea what to do, stuck in the same hall..."

Craig walked over and after a moments hesitation, sat down beside Zahra, handing her a glass of scotch on the rocks and clinking their glasses together quietly before taking a sip. "You had that blonde hair, remember?" Craig said with a grin, his eyes distant but happy as he recalled something Taylor just couldn't picture as Zahra. "You'd always wear it in a ponytail, over that nerdy pony sweater..."

"Yeah, well, you were a total _dork."_ Zahra snorted in reply, as Taylor grabbed the third drink Craig had poured, which still stood on the bar. "You had glasses, and a bowlcut, and all you ever wanted to talk about was  _World of Warcraft_!"

"Please!" Craig laughed, jostling her fondly. "Like you didn't totally make a character just so we could raid  _Scholomance_  together!"

"Oh! I forgot all about..!" Zahra gasped, before chuckling quietly, shaking her head at the memory. "We wasted _so_ many hours together..." She said, but her smile slowly started to fade, a profound sadness forming in her eyes. "...then your stupid football team started winning, and you and Sean became kings of the school. And all you wanted to do, was go to frat parties with perky little cheerleaders."

"You coulda come with me, you know." Craig said quietly, turning his glass in his hand without drinking any more of it, his eyes locked on the shimmering liquid it contained. "But no... You just wanted to hang out with those creepy hackers in the CS department."

"At least they _listened_ to me," Zahra murmured, discreetly wiping her eyes with her jacket sleeve. "They got what I had to say." She said, letting out a long, forlorn sigh. She peeked at Craig briefly, one corner of her lip tilting slightly as she nudged him gently with her elbow. "You think our  _Warcraft_  characters still exist..? Just, waiting around on some dusty server, remembering the good times..?"

Craig huffed a dry laugh, the tiny spark of a smile flickering, before it vanished beneath the heavy sadness overwhelming the large boy. "They're probably pretty lonely..." He finally said, before the two of them lapsed into a long, emotional silence. Finally, Zahra pushed to her feet, scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sun's setting." She said, and Taylor frowned as he turned to check the window for himself, surprised to see that Zahra was right. He didn't understand how they had lost so much time, but he sighed as he mentally added it to his long list of the islands many mysteries. "We should probably get back to Raj."

"Yeah." Craig agreed with a sigh, setting his unfinished drink down on a nearby table. "Time to go."

"Hang on a sec," Taylor said, downing his glass and shaking his head at the strong burning sensation in his throat. He coughed as he placed his glass on the counter, ignoring Craig and Zahra's amused snickers from behind him as he stepped around the bar. "Let's at least see if we can find that Whiskey Raj wanted." He said, running his finger over a shelf as his eyes dragged over the many labels slowly. He had to squint to be able to read some of them, his head swimming and his vision blurry as he browsed. 

"Here it is!" He cheered, carefully dragging a bottle from the shelf and waving it at the others.  _"McLellyn's!"_  He began to slide it into Craig's backpack, where the jock had left it propped on the bar, when he noticed something strange on the bar. "Huh, that's weird..." He murmured.

"What's up?" Craig asked, coming over to look for himself, towing a wobbling Zahra alongside him.

"Everything else in this room is all neatly put away..." Taylor said slowly, his mind taking longer than normal to piece his thoughts together. "But, there's thus one glass of half drunk whiskey still on the bar... It's, like someone was here after it closed. Just, having a drink by themselves." He trailed off, as Furball growled at the glass, his teeth bared. "Whoa..." Taylor frowned, surprised by the little fox's reaction. He petted the little fox gently, offering his arm so the small animal could scamper up and curl around his shoulders.

"Spooky!" Zahra snorted, snickering as she leaned heavily on Craig's side. "Maybe it was a ghooooost..."

"There's a little piece of paper next to it..." Taylor said, unfolding the note and squinting as he slowly scanned it over. "' **Project Hermes activation codes. Utilizes satellite uplink, at the L.H.O** ' and then there's, a bunch of random... numbers and, letters..." He glanced up at Craig and Zahra, his brows furrowed curiously. "Any idea what that means?"

"No idea." Zahra huffed in disinterest. "Now come on, let's get out of here before it gets all sentimental and shit again."

Taylor laughed quietly, signaling for the others to lead the way as he snagged Craig's backpack and slung it over his shoulder, before following after them. Craig and Zahra split off at the penthouse floor, each claiming they needed to rest and freshen up before attempting any of Raj's concoctions. Taylor smiled to himself as he slowly ambled through the hallways, keeping one hand to the wall so he wouldn't fall. Slowly but surely, he made his day towards the resorts industrial kitchen, humming to himself as he considered his afternoon with his friends; although he wasn't sure they would admit to being such as yet. He paused in the doorway, watching as Raj bustled about for a moment, muttering excitedly to himself.

"Kahlua pork on the grill... Fries in the fryer... Oysters ready to go... And, samosas stuffed and spiced." The large boy grinned at his efforts, his hands on his hips as he looked over his work. "Hot damn, Raj, you have outdone yourself this time."

Furball scampered down from Taylor's shoulders, greedily licking up scraps from the floor. "Slow down, Furball!" Taylor laughed, and Raj jumped slightly, before turning towards him with a wide grin. "You don't wanna get sick before the feast!"

 _"Taylor!"_  Raj cheered, almost running over to him in his eagerness. "You're back! Tell me you found the good stuff!" He begged, his hands clasped before him desperately.

"Well..." Taylor teased ominously, laughing when Raj paled with worry. He walked over and set the backpack on the worktop, stepping aside so Raj could eagerly rummage through.

 _"Dude!"_ Raj gasped, turning to him with awe. "You found all of them!"

"I take my job as booze brigadier very seriously, sir!" Taylor said, grinning widely as he snapped his heels together and mockingly saluted his friend.

"I knew I could count on you!" Raj said, leaning in to embrace Taylor gratefully, but pausing as he got a whiff of Taylor's breath. "Heh, sample the goods on your way back?" He chuckled, as Taylor shook his head in denial, before caving into giggles.

"Mighta had a sip." He admitted, holding up his thumb and index finger so they were almost touching. "Or two... or three..." He laughed, and Raj laughed heartily with him. "Looks like you've got things pretty handled down here..." He said at last, nodding towards the heaped plates of food.

"Oh," Raj said, turning to see what Taylor was looking at. "It wasn't just me." He said with a sly smile, and Taylor looked across the kitchen to find Quinn helping out. "Quinn offered to help me out. She's an amazing cook."

"Naw, I've just been following instructions." Quinn said, blushing as she strolled over to join them. "The feast is all Raj." She beamed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna check out how the setup's looking... back in a bit." Raj declared, before heading towards the door. He hesitated however, turning back to them with a faint frown. "Hey, Taylor... You're keeping track of all the crazy stuff on this island, aren't you?" He asked, and Taylor stared in shock until Quinn nudged him.

"Uh, kinda... I guess..?" He replied uncertainly.

"Maybe this isn't a big deal..." Raj began, winding his shirt around his finger nervously as he moving over to the pots and pans rack. "But, I did find one weird thing in the kitchen." He said, picking up one of the frying pans carefully. "All the other frying pans are normal, but this one... This one had a symbol on it." He said, offering the pan to Taylor.

Taylor accepted the pan, holding the handle firmly as he examined it closely, squinting heavily as he slowly made out a vague design on the inside of the pan. "Huh..." He hummed curiously.

"I don't know why... But, something about that symbol; it really stands out to me." Raj said slowly, shaking his head in bafflement as he looks st the pan himself. "Feels important for some weird reason... Like, it's calling out to me." He sighed, looking down at his feet dejectedly. "I sound crazy don't I?" He asked expectantly.

"Yeah," Taylor admitted lightly, resting a reassuring hand on the large boys arm. "But everything about this island is crazy."

"Touché." Raj laughed, as he carefully re-stored the pan. "You see anything else like that, you'll let me know?"

"Sure thing," Taylor answered with a grin. Raj offered him a quick high five, and then hurried outside to check up on whatever he was organising for the evening feast. Once the large boy was gone, Taylor turned to Quinn, a sleepy grin on his face as he felt about the alcohol in his system catching up to him. "How's it going?" He asked the redhead,leaning on a counter heavily.

"Great!" Quinn chirped happily, smiling at Taylor as he blearily looked around the stacked plates. "We just have dessert left." She said, before her smile turned shy. "Wanna stick around and help me cook? I could always use another pair of hands."

"Hmm, if by 'help' you mean 'watch' and by, 'another pair of hands' you mean 'to sit and not touch anything' then I am all in." Taylor sniggered, resting his head on his hands. "I don't think I should be trying to help anyone do anything with these hands just now! Zahra and Craig took me on an educational tour of the alcohols stored in the various bars of the resort..." Taylor sighed, and Quinn giggled in response.

"Close enough!" Quinn said, smiling sweetly as she gestured to a stool he could sit on. He frowned at the three legged contraption, opting instead to lean against the side of a counter which was covered in at least fifty, perfectly fluffy looking cupcakes.

"Wow, sure we have enough cupcakes there?" He asked teasingly, reaching for one only to have his fingers slapped away playfully. "At this rate, we only get four apiece, and you know, I'm a six cupcake guy..." He snickered, as Quinn giggled at his foolishness herself.

"Hee hee! I've always said, there's only two certain truths in the world..." She said, carefully folding a mixture in a bowl she held up in her arms. "We're all gonna die, and you can never have too many cupcakes."

"So, a good news, bad news scenario?" Taylor asked lightly, though something constricted painfully in his chest at her easy pronouncement.

"Exactly!" She said, with a conspiratorial grin. "Now, the most important part of baking any cupcakes...."

"The eating?" Taylor interrupted hopefully, and Quinn laughed, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Okay, the _second_ most important part..." She corrected, rolling her eyes at Taylor fondly. "The frosting! What do you think we should go with..?"

"Hmm.." Taylor hummed, considering the rest of their group and what their favourite flavours might be. He blushed when he thought of what Jake might have to say on the three flavour choices Quinn had set out on the counter. "Let's go with, Vanilla..." He said, trying to control the waver of his voice.

 _"Oooo,_ interesting," Quinn said thoughtfully, adding the flavouring to her frosting and mixing it in. She cast a sly glance at him as she stirred the mixture thoroughly. "I didn't have you pegged as the traditional type."

"What can I say?" He asked, chuckling as he nervously scratched at the back of his neck. He hoped he wouldn't feel so awkward if he got to spend some time with the pilot later in the evening. "I like my burgers warm, my drinks cold, and my cupcakes vanilla!" He joked, laughing as he almost slid off the side of the counter.

"Well, you're in luck ." Quinn said, with a coy smirk, gesturing at the bowl on her hands. "Because this place now has the fanciest, most incredible vanilla frosting you'll have ever tasted!" She giggled, setting the bowl down to begin frosting the cupcakes evenly.

"So..." Taylor said slowly, watching as Quinn worked with a quick efficiency. "You bake a lot?"

"I used to, when I was younger..." Quinn admitted, her eyes turning wistful as she remembered. "My mom and I were home a lot, so we used to spend the whole day in the kitchen! We'd whip up pies, souffles, and these gigantic trays of cupcakes!" She said, giggling to herself. "My dad would come home from work, and he'd pretend he was so flustered every time... 'Darn it, you two! Where's my steak and potatoes! A man can't live on cupcakes alone!'" She said in a gruff imitation of her father's voice. Taylor smiled at the happiness radiating from Quinn, her joy of life even visible in the fantastic job she made of frosting her cupcakes. "Then, as soon as we weren't looking, he'd stuff himself silly!"

"Sounds pretty great!" Taylor said, changing his mind at the last minute about mentioning her childhood. He had the vague sense, even through his highly intoxicated state, that she didn't want to go into further details, and he didn't want to pry before she was ready to open up pf her own accord.

"Yeah!" She said, giggling as she finished off her frosting.

"So..." He said, his hand slyly creeping closer to the cupcakes nearest him. "Does the Frosting Assistant get a free sample?" He asked cheekily, and Quinn laughed brightly as she turned to him with raised brows.

"Frosting Assistant?!" She scoffed, hiding her grin behind her hand. "You didn't _do_ anything!"

"Not true," Taylor said, raising a finger to point wisely over her shoulder. "I  _watched."_  He said with a wink, and as she looked over her shoulder to see where he was pointing, he quickly snagged a cupcake and stuffed it whole into his mouth.

Quinn laughed as she turned back to find him staring innocently at the ceiling, his cheeks puffed out around the obviously stolen cupcake. Caught, Taylor groaned as he began chewing, the delicious cupcake only enhanced by the vanilla frosting that seemed to melt on his tongue. He sighed at the fluffy warmth, sweet without overpowering, leaving him almost glowing with a residual happiness.

"Holy..." He said, after finally swallowing his stolen treat. "That might just be the best cupcake I've ever eaten." He said, grinning widely.

 _"Might_  be?" Quinn cried in mock offense. "Oh no, that was  _definitely_  the best cupcake you've ever eaten."

"I wish we had the internet here," Taylor said wistfully, telling himself firmly it wasn't so he could stalk a certain pilot at all times. "Because," he continued, snapping himself out of his daydreams, "I would totally write Quinn's Cupcakes a five star review."

"You know, when I was a kid, I always dreamed of opening my own bakery." Quinn confessed shyly, carefully plating up her creations. "It was going to be called  _For Goodness Cake_ , and we'd serve nothing but cupcakes."

"Would you personally bake every single one?" Taylor asked, eyeing the stack of treats Quinn was shielding from his twitching hands. 

"For you?" She laughed in response, and Taylor caught himself before he could frown in confusion, instead just smiling at the redhead. "Absolutely." She turned to him, her blue eyes seeming too large for her face as she peeked up through her lashes at him. "Thanks for helping, Taylor. This was fun." She said, laughing when he raised a brow pointedly.  "Well, thanks for watching, then!" She giggled.

"You're welcome, Quinn." Taylor replied, beaming at the redhead warmly, before drawing her into an unsteady hug.

 _"Oof!"_  She laughed, as he wobbled dangerously towards the floor. "What was that for, Taylor?" She asked, as she helped him lean against the counter again.

 _For being so strong, for not letting this disease of yours destroy or crush your soul and spirit... For being my friend._  Taylor thought, sniffling as he felt tears form in his eyes. He forced a dry laugh, shaking his head as he swiped an arm subtly over his eyes. "For being you, Quinn." He said finally, hoping she didn't notice his near melt-down. "I don't know why, but whenever I'm with you I can relax. It's good to have such a good friend." He said quietly, surprised when she hugged him back tightly.

"Same to you." Quinn replied. "You're a good friend." She added, drawing back to smile widely at him.

"Excellent..." Taylor said slowly, before resting his hands on her shoulders and forcing his face into a serious expression. "Now, can you please help your good friend out to the party?" He asked, and Quinn laughed as she slid one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Oh,  _Taylor..!"_  She giggled, leading him out of the kitchen and through the vack entrance to the pool area. 

He looked around in awe at the display Raj had set up. A festive playlist blasted out of the speakers which were still set up from their first party, the night of their arrival. Torches flickered pretty, ambient light around the whole area, and on a long dining table, where all his friends were already sat; an incredible feast was laid out for everybody to dig into. "Oh, wow..!" He gasped, as the smells all hit him at once. Sizzling roast pork with savory sauces, juicy fruits and sweet desserts. "Can I eat it all now? Please?" He pleaded, as Raj came bounding over to then, a huge grin on his face.

"I can't throw a ball, or fly a plane..." Raj said, gesturing towards the table proudly. "But you'd better believe I can cook a mean feast!"

"Eat. Now.  _Please..."_  Taylor begged, and Quinn giggled as he tottered towards the table of his own accord, almost toppling her over as she quickly hurried to help him into an empty seat beside Aleister.

"Hello, Taylor." The pale boy greeted him, a small twitch at the corner of his lips. "It seems you've started the party without us."

"I may have," Taylor said with a wink, laughing when Aleister rolled his eyes.

"You've spent entirely too much time around the pilot." Aleister sneered, but Taylor saw the amused curve of his lips as he took an elegant sip from a champagne flute.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that today," Taylor laughed, warmth spreading through him as his thoughts turned towards the pilot. "It never gets old." He sighed happily, before realising the pilot himself was only one seat over from him on the opposite side of the table, and was watching him with narrowed eyes. "So, uh... How was your day, Aleister?" He asked, clearing his throat as he reached for his own champagne flute.

"Well," Aleister began, considering his words carefully before he continued. "I didn't get attacked by an extinct carnivore, or stranded in a subterranean tunnel. So, average?" The pale boy summarized, and Taylor burst into a fit of giggles at the serious tone to Aleister's statement.

"Aleister, you have such a sense of humour." Taylor laughed lightly, smiling fondly at the pale boy. "You can just say it was a boring ass day if you want." He teased, grinning as he flopped back in his chair.

"..." Aleister raised his flute and drained it, before setting it on the table and turning to Taylor with a straight face. "It was a boring ass day." He said flatly, and Taylor laughed uproariously, even picking up on Jake's quiet chuckle over himself. Taylor felt himself relax, as the tension seemed to thaw between everyone.

"Oh goodness! These coconut shrimp are  _sublime!"_  Grace gasped.

"I know, right? Raj really outdid himself!" Michelle agreed, and Taylor frowned, making sure to snag some before the girls demolished the entire platter themselves.

However, he shivered, as a dark shadow settled over the table. Hostility rolled over him, as Sean sat down opposite Jake, on Taylor's other side. "Pass the fries, would ya?" He demanded, only for Jake to snort at him in amusement.

"You're the big jock, aren't you?" He asked lightly, ignoring the fries entirely as he grabbed some shredded pork. "Grab 'em yourself."

Taylor groaned, sinking lower in his chair as he grabbed another glass of champagne and downed it, wanting nothing more than to dull the uneasiness in his gut and make the hostility and anger in the air around him disappear, even if only by covering it with liquid courage.

He looked up, as Raj came up to the table with a big tray of drinks in a variety of glasses. He watched as the large boy fluttered around the table, placing specific drinks in front of every persons hand.

"Dare I ask what's happening here?" Aleister asked, eyeing the concoction he'd been given suspiciously. Taylor wasn't sure why, his drink was one of the most normal looking given out.

"I have brought every single person, a signature drink!" He said enthusiastically. "One that I think is right, just for them! Taylor found all of the ingredients..." He said, gesturing towards him as he studied his own glass. He looked up to find everyone's eyes on him, and he grinned widely as he raised his glass in salute.

"And sampled most, by the looks of it..." Jake said slyly, winking at him, which sent him into another riotous bout of giggles.

"With a little help from some friends." Zahra said, with a grin towards Taylor.

"Can we drink, now?" Craig asked, raising his glass to his lips, but still waiting for the others. "I wanna drink!"

"Drink, drink!" Taylor chanted, amidst the occasional giggle.

"Dude, how?" Zahra demanded, grimacing at her own glass dubiously. "It's taking every ounce of willpower I have not to puke on the floor." She muttered, though she gingerly tugged her glass a little closer.

"We can drink in a sec..." Raj said quickly, rolling his eyes at Craig and Taylor as they snickered down the table to each other. "But first, let me make a toast... Right now, we're sitting at this table, and every single one if us is holding a completely different drink." Raj said, slowly sweeping his eyes across the table, meeting everyone's eyes at least once. "That's not just because I like mixing up cocktails... It's also, a pretty metaphor!"

Taylor slowly inched his glass closer to his lips, licking them quickly in anticipation, when he felt a light weight settle against his leg. He frowned, and looked under the table to see the pilot's leg resting against his own. He looked up with wide eyes, his cheeks turning red as the pilot smirked and raised a brow, before tilting his head towards Raj. Taylor pouted, but returned his glass to the table, sticking his tongue out at the pilot for good measure. Jake hid a grin behind his hand, and then turned his attention back to Raj. Taylor felt heat flood through him, when the pilot let his leg remain where it was. He turned his face back to Raj, trying to tune into the large boy's words as he felt his stomach flutter, butterflies dancing wildly as he felt the continued distraction of the pilots leg against his own.

"When you look at us from a distance," Raj explained, gesturing around the table at each of them. "We all look pretty different. And on the surface; we are. Jocks and nerds, hackers and bullies... well, you'd think none of us would have anything in common."

"Pssst... Who's the bully?" Craig asked in a stage whisper that travelled down the entire table. Taylor giggled, covering his mouth with his hand to hide it as best he could. He choked when the leg against his pressed more insistently, and his giggles slowly tapered off as he tried to breathe deeply and calm his rapidly increasing heart rate.

"But, that's just the surface; just the glass..." Raj continued loudly, as if Craig and Taylor weren't the constant sources of disturbance at the table. "Because deep inside, these drinks all have a lot in common. They're delicious," he said, pausing to allow Taylor, Craig and even Zahra a moment to cheer loudly. "They're full of alcohol," he said, pausing again as they cheered louder, earning several giggles from the others around the table. "And, they were all made for one very important purpose; to bring us together again." He said seriously, and even Taylor paid close attention as the large boy continued to reason with them all.

"We all want to get off this island," Raj said, and Taylor couldn't stop himself from squirming uncomfortably, the thought of leaving turning his stomach worse than the hangover he expected to have the following morning. "We all want to get back to our homes, our families, our lives." Raj continued, and Taylor dropped his eyes to the table, unable to stand the hope on the other boy's eyes. He clenched his hand around his glass, feeling an irrational surge of anger at the mention of things he knew he should want to return to; but in fact, could barely remember.

"My point is that we're never gonna accomplish that unless we can overcome our superficial differences, and work together as a group..." Raj continued, oblivious to the storm of turmoil his words had sparked inside of Taylor's conflicted heart. "The fact is... everyone here has a role to play. Some of us are natural leaders, confident and assertive..." Raj said, gesturing to Sean, who perked up considerably beside Taylor. "Others are rebels, who test the boundaries and find new solutions..." He added, gesturing towards Jake, who accepted the acknowledgement with a wink that made several of the others giggle.

"Some of us are quiet, studying the way the world works," Raj continued, and Grace flushed as he turned towards her. "Others are loud and strong, keeping us all safe." He added, gesturing toward Craig, who pumped his fist into the air proudly. "And some of us, well... We're insanely cute blue foxes, with crazy ice powers!"

" _Hmmm-mmmm_!" Furball chirped, his tail flicking proudly from where he sat swinging gently in a hammock.

"If we keep fighting," Raj said, and Taylor hoped his speech was nearly finished. His appetite had died, lost with the irrational sense of loss and anger warring inside him. "If we keep focusing on our differences; we're going to tear each other apart... But, if we can come together, if we can focus in what we have in common; then we can figure this mystery out. We can get off this island. We can go home, with a memory in the nicr amazing adventure of our lives..."

Taylor felt tears prick his eyes, a hollowness growing in his gut which threatened to consume him if he didn't find something to focus on, quickly. "So, what do you guys say? Can we come together for a toast?" Raj asked, and Taylor eagerly grabbed his glass again, trying to pretend he didn't notice his hands were shaking.

The table was silent, until Sean raised his glass slowly towards Jake. "To coming together." The sports star said. Jake stared at him, and then raised his own glass, clinking it with Sean's as he cleared his throat and offered his own toast. "To getting back home."

Taylor almost choked on a sob, but he disguised the reaction by raising his glass to his lips and draining the drink in a single gulp. Everyone stared at him in surprise as he slammed the empty glass onto the table, a convincing but utterly false grin on his face as he cried, "To Raj!"

"Awww, thanks Taylor!" Raj chuckled, as everyone else raised their glass towards him. Taylor stared blankly at the plate before him, trying his hardest to ignore the rushing sound of his own blood racing through his ears.

"Thanks for putting this together," Sean said gesturing to the table overflowing with food. "We needed it."

"Yeah. This..." Jake said, hesitating as his eyes landed on Taylor's slumped form. "This was nice." He said, though he was clearly distracted. 

Within minutes, the feast was roaring underway, with everyone helping themselves and then sharing platters around the table, laughing and grinning as they shared stories and told jokes. Taylor only half listened, the very real realisation hitting him that everyone was going to leave. A selfish part of him wished that they had never come to the island at all, that he had never grown to care for any of them. His eyes darted briefly to the pilot, but flicked away again before the other man could notice. He sighed and grabbed another flute of champagne, raining it quickly and reaching for another immediately, only to find a hand covering his own.

"How much have you had, today?" Jake asked curiously, his eyes expressing his deeper concern as they flitted over Taylor's hunched stature. Taylor opened his mouth, about to give a falsely cheery reply about nowhere near his limit, but all that escaped him was a dry huff of unamused laughter.

"Not enough." He whispered despairingly, and for a moment he doubted the pilot had even heard him, until the Jake gently removed his hand from the flute, and laced their fingers together on the table. Taylor stared at their linked hands, shocked at the open gesture of affection. He loooked up at the pilot in confusion, his eyes wide as they stung with all the tumultuous emotions he felt tearing through him. Jake smiled softly, turning away as someone called his name, but still continuing to rub small circles over Taylor's hand with his thumb. Taylor tried to force his body to relax, letting his mind go blank as he focused on the feeling of the pilots hand in his own. He stared at the large, strong hands, commiting every detail he could to memory. The tiny scar across the back of his thumb, to the odd way his nail grew on his little finger, like something had happened to it that had stopped it growing right again. He was jolted from his thoughts, when a plate of cup cakes was placed in front of him.

"You only get five, because you stole one earlier, Mr. six cupcakes!" Quinn giggled, giving him a quick hug around the neck, before moving on to give cupcakes to everyone else. "Taylor chose the frosting everyone, so make sure to thank him!" She called around the table, receiving several calls of thanks in return.

"Vanilla..?" Jake asked curiously, after taking a large bite and swallowing. He raised a brow at Taylor, who felt himself flush pink under the intense look. "Wouldn't have pegged you for a...  _vanilla,_  type of guy..."

Taylor bit his lip, fighting the severe rush of heat that swept through his gut and up his throat. He fluttered his eyelashes innocently as Jake took another bite. "Well... "Taylor said hesitatingly, licking his lips before continuing in a quiet rush. "I figured sometimes...  _vanilla_ has the most...  _advantages..."_  He said, and Jake's eyes went wide as he began to cough and choke. Taylor began to laugh, quietly at first, until he couldn't contain himself anymore. The pilot continued to splutter dryly, until he took a long swig from his drink, gasping as he finally cleared the obstruction and leveling an accusatory glare at Taylors innocent expression.

"You-" the pilot began, before he paused, tilting his head and smiling slightly, as if he had just something which made him happy. Taylor frowned, but the pilot just smiled, and shook his head. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you, you get awfully sneaky when you're inebriated."

"That's not all." Taylor said with a wink, and the pilot laughed in surprise before shaking his head again. He was about to say something further, when he heard Sean talking to Craig as they leaned down the table towards each other.

".... like we're trapped in some kind of communication bubble." The sports star was saying, clearly frustrated.

"Its clear this island is cut off from traditional communication channels. We'd need something more sophisticated..." Grace began to say thoughtfully, before glancing at Aleister meaningfully. The pale boy nodded, and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Grace and I believe a satellite uplink could be a strong enough signal to get through the interference." He explained, and something snapped into place in Taylor's mind.

"Wait, did you say something about a satellite uplink?" He repeated, running a hand through his hair as he sat up slightly and tried to focus on the conversation. "I saw a note about that earlier today, in the V.I.P Lounge... It said there was a satellite uplink at some place called the  _L.H.O_..."

" _L.H.O_..." Lila said thoughtfully, before snapping her fingers and gasping in shock. " _La Huerta Observatory_!" She clarified, looking around the group excitedly. "That does make sense... The observatory is a state of the art facility, with direct contact to Mr. Rourke's satellite relay... But, we still don't know where the observatory is."

"Would this be a good time to mention that when we were jet skiing yesterday, I saw a big domed building with a giant telescope?" Jake asked, grinning as he rapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Maybe seven miles north of here, up high in the slopes of the volcano..." He added helpfully, and Taylor felt his heart swell at the attentive nature of the pilot, even as he felt it break at the realisation that they may have just found their way off the island.

The group stared at each other around the table in stunned silence, until finally, Diego broke the tension around them. "Guys... I think we just figured out what we need to do." He said slowly.

Taylor looked up at the volcano in the distance, tall and ominous. In his mind, he saw once again the boiling sea of magma, and for just one second; he had the strongest and strangest feeling that something, no  _someone_  was out there in the jungle. Watching them.

He gasped, accidentally tearing his hand free from the pilot's as he rocked back in his chair, toppling it over and rolling backwards towards the pool. 

 _"Taylor!"_  Several voices called at once, before sound was distorted by a loud splash. He flailed wildly, as he sank in the water, thrashing as he panicked, imagining glowing golden eyes and men in lion masks following their group around the island. He heard other splashes, and then he was rising, his head breaking the surface of the pool as he coughed and gasped for fresh air.

"Taylor!" Jake called, shaking him as he dragged him to the shallower end of the pool and stood him against the wall, his eyes concerned as they raked over him. "Taylor, say something, what happened?" 

"Nothing, nothing I-" Taylor floundered, unwilling to outright lie but knowing he couldn't tell the truth without either having people think he was crazy, or have them pity him. "I just thought I saw something, and I... I only meant to just move aside slightly, but I..." He hesitated, looking down at his feet. He was glad for the sobering dunk in the pool, it left his face wet, which hid his tears perfectly. "I just couldn't control myself. Too much to drink in the day." He said with a sigh, looking back at the pilot with a tired smile. "I think... I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Jake stared at him for a long moment, before nodding slowly. "Probably a good choice." He said stiffly, stepping back, but letting one hand trail down Taylor's arm to relace their fingers together. Taylor bit his lips hard to contain his relieved sob, instead allowing his eyes to drift shut as he heaved a heavy sigh and let his tears fall for a moment.

"Dude, you're like the best thing about this island, Taylor. Other then the booze." Craig chuckled, his large hands settling under Taylor's elbows from behind and yanking him out if the water, as Sean pulled Jake out.

"Heh, well, wouldn't want you to get bored or anything, Craig." Taylor huffed dryly, shaking his head in amusement. He caught sight of Zahra and Diego walking over, and he waved awkwardly. "Um..."

"You know, I'm gonna get a leash for you!" Diego fumed, hesitating when everyone burst into raucous laughter around him. "Oh, for... Not like  _that,_  you... Perverts!" He cried, as he turned a peculiar shade of maroon from embarrassment.

Taylor glanced at Jake, who seemed to be appraising him thoughtfully, but winked when he caught his eye. Taylor flushed and cleared his throat loudly. "I'm sorry everyone... again..." He said slowly, waving his free hand awkwardly. "I uh, seem to have a habit of crashing parties... But please, don't let Raj and Quinn's hard work go to waste; or Craig and Zahra's, as they helped me dig up all that booze! I am gonna go lay down now and... Hopefully, not embarrass myself tomorrow." He said awkwardly, turning toward the hotel.

He walked in silence until he had reached the elevator, at which point he decided he should probably offer some conversation to his chaperone. "So, are you gonna put me to bed every night we're here?" He asked curiously, laughing in surprise when the pilot choked beside him.

"Boy Scout, you're gonna be the death of me..." Jake huffed once he had regained his wits.

 _Oh, god, I hope not_! Taylor thought desperately, but he bit his tongue until he tasted blood to jeep himself from voicing the words.

"It does seem to be becoming a habit though, huh?" Jake asked, as he pressed the button for the penthouse floor, and the doors slowly slid shut. "Least I'm not carrying you today." He added with a snigger.

"Did you want to?" Taylor asked, earning an outright laugh from the pilot. "I don't mind, I'm pretty tired at this point..." He added, grinning goofily at the pilot.

"Let's just see how you manage," Jake chuckled, as the doors pinged open and he led Taylor down the hall to his room. "There, see? Made it after all." He said with a grin.

Taylor smiled, looking down at their joined hands pointedly. "Oh, uh... sorry..." Jake coughed his cheeks dusting a faint pink as he drew his hand away and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Thank you, for saving me. Again." Taylor said, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck as he turned and opened his door.

"Anytime, Boy Scout." Jake replied, and Taylor's heart began to speed up as he stepped into his room and turned back to the pilot, leaning on his door to leave the entryway clear.

"No putting me into bed tonight?" Taylor asked, blushing as the pilot laughed at his entirely unsubtle invitation.

"You seem pretty lucid tonight, I think you'll be okay between the doorway and your bed." He said, chuckling with amusement. Taylor nodded, biting his lip as he felt the rough sting of rejection. He glanced up when a finger teaced beneath his chin. "Ask me another night, when you won't wake up to a raging hangover, and regretting everything." Jake murmured quietly, and Taylor quickly grabbed at the finger beneath his chin, pressing it to his lips quickly before dropping it and stepping back.

"I would never regret it." He said confidently, as the pilot sucked in a deep breath. "But, thank you."

"You sure don't make it easy, Boy Scout." Jake huffed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. His eyes were turn, and Taylor knew if he asked again, the pilot wouldn't refuse a second time.

"Jake..." He said, before pausing, deciding that he would rather respect the pilot's wishes than encourage him to go against himself. "Good night." He mumbled, slowly closing the door between them.

"'Night," Jake replied, stepping away from the door, "Taylor."

Taylor slumped against the door as it closked shut, his heart racing in his chest as he pressed his fingers to his lips, recalling the rough skin of the Jake's larger finger in their place. With his heart in his throat, he turned and quickly flung open his door before he could change his mind. 

Only to find that the hallway was empty, the pilot already gone. Sighing heavily, he slowly closed his door again and walked the short distance to his bed. He quickly stripped off his wet clothes and tossed them haphazardly onto the floor. He climbed beneath the covers, curling into a ball and falling asleep almost instantly. Despite being alone, his lips curved into a satisfied smile as he slept, the pilots quiet promise repeating like a mantra through his dreams.


	14. Hero

** You Always Have to be The Hero **

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

_**Dear Jake;** _

_It is exhausting, being the guy everyone seems to view as the leader. I don't know how you and Sean deal with it, because all I wanted most of the time was to just sleep. Not that it didn't have its perks of course, sometimes it was definitely worth it to be the guy everybody trusted... But I wonder sometimes, if the ultimate price will be worth it..?_

_I mean surrounding yourself in love and trust is all very well and good, becoming a family unit is great! But, now.. I guess I'm second guessing myself a lot._

_I wonder what it will be like..._

**9.**

Taylor watched with bated breath, the crowd roaring around hm, as the quarterback lined himself up under center for the snap.

 _"Omaha!"_  Taylor could just hear a dark skinned boy call to his team mates. " _Ninety-six double!"_

Taylor cheered with the rest of the crowd, though he honestly had no idea why. He glanced around the school's stadium, which was packed to the point of bursting for the weekend id freshmen orientation. He frowned, a faint displacement in his gut telling him that something was wrong about the situation, but he shrugged it aside as the cries cheered again, joining his new dorm mates in riotous applause.

"Man, if every game around here ends like an inspirational sports movie," Diego called, leaning closer to Taylor so he could be heard over the deafening crowds. "I might  _actually_  have to keep showing up!"

Taylor laughed freely, waving his arms in the air after high-fiving his best friend. " _I have no idea what's happening_!" He shouted deliriously into the sky, only to be drowned out by fifty thousand otbef voices. He looked at the giant board illuminated by dozens of huge lights, where only seconds remained, slowly ticking away.

A freshman wearing a number five shirt, Sean Gayle, whom Taylor recognised as the one who had been shouting orders earlier; surveys the opposing defense, and tapped the shoulder of his left tackle, a fellow freshman. "Watch the weak-side! Linebacker's on a delayed blitz!" Taylor heard him shout, and he frowned, his arms lowering slightly as he considered he should not be able to hear the team at all over the roaring crowd.

"I see him!" The other freshman called back, and Taylor's frown deepened as he recognised the hulking boy in the number sixty-eight shirt as Craig Hsiao. Someone who by all accounts, he had never met.

"Hut-hut..." Sean cried, darting a look both ways before launching forward.  _"Hut!"_

Taylor winced, as massive bodies collided like a force of nature on the field. He felt faintly sick at the display, concern spiralling in his stomach as his worried gaze flitted between Sean and Craig, though he couldn't understand why. Sean sprinted left, and the linebacker he had warned of, hurtled toward him for a tackle, just as the free safety did too.

"Dammit!" Sean cursed, dodging as best he could. "There's  _two_  of them!" He growled, panting heavily as he and Craig quickly re-surveyed the field, a much harder task once the players were all in motion.

"I can block them both!" Craig called, pointing towards them. "Follow me!" He bellowed, summoning all his strength and barreling towards the two bodies in their way. He pancaked the linebacker into the safety, and Taylor glanced to his other side, as a tiny blonde began cheering louder than anyone else.

 _"Woohoo!"_  She screamed, hanging off the arm of a large chocolate skinned boy with long curls.

 _"Awww yeah!"_  The boy cheered, his voice booming loudly through the stands.

 _"Ha!"_  Craig bellowed, raising his hands in victory. "Told ya, I-" his words cut off, as he turned to see the quarterback was no longer behind him. "... Sean?" He gasped, spotting Sean already running the opposite direction, going totally on his own.

Taylor frowned, dropping into his seat as he watched the sports star pant heavily, stiff arming a Cornerback, hurdling a linebacker and leaping towards the goal line. He snorted, when a defender blindsided Sean in mid-air, thinking it served the guy right for trying to solo everything.

"Come find me, Taylor." Diego said suddenly, and Taylor startled as he was jerked out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, turning to his friend, only to find him gone. His eyes roved over the suddenly silent stands, everyone having vanished around him. A shiver passed over his spine, at the realisation that the entire stadium was empty, except for a single girl.

"Come find me." The girl repeated. And Taylor frowned as he tried to recognise her. The girl wore a blue hoodie, had long dark hair tied into a ponytail, and a long scar over one eye.

 _Estela!_  Taylor thought suddenly, gasping as a rush of memories assaulted him. The stadium began to disintegrate around him, and he felt panic claw at his throat. He fought back a scream, certain he hadn't somehow left the island without his knowing. As the last part of the stadium finally disappeared, Taylor felt a rush of air escape him in relief. He looked around, as he found himself standing in the sprawling rainforests of La Huerta. Vines crept through the underbrush, wrapping around Estela, and dragging her slowly back into darkness.

"Estela!  _Wait!"_  He called, springing towards her with the intent to free her from the strange vines, but he was too late, as the ferns swallowed her and she disappeared from sight. An animal's paw came to rest on his shoulder, and Taylor knew of he turned around, he would find himself face to face with T'kal, the sabertooth who had terrorized them twice so far.

He closed his eyes tight, balling his hands into fists as he summoned all his strength, pain and fear; opening his eyes to release it all in a single loud scream. 

" _Wake up, Taylor!"_

Seconds later, he snapped awake, sweating profusely through his sheets. He raised his head slightly when he felt a paw still on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to see that instead of the great sabertooth's huge paw, it was instead a tiny, blue one.

 _"Mrmm?"_  Furball chirped sadly, leaning close to nuzzle Taylor's cheek as his head flopped back to the bed with an enormous sigh of relief. Taylor huffed a light chuckle, raising a hand to pet the little blue fox tenderly.

"Don't worry, Furball." He whispered, burying his face in the small animal's cool fur. "It was just a bad dream... That's all it was... right?" Taylor worried his lip, before a surprised giggle escaped him, as Furball nuzzled his wet nose into Taylor's neck. He felt a stronger chill emanate from the little fox's soft fur, cooling him and helping to calm his racing heart. "Is this your way of saying you're worried about me?" Taylor chuckled, scratching behind the little animals ear gently. The little fox yipped quietly, his tiny tongue licking Taylor's cheek before he could dodge away. "Heh, join the queue, little buddy..." He murmured quietly, sighing as he recalled the most recent batch of odd behaviour he'd worried his friends with.

He looked out the window behind the tree in the center of his room, to find the sky still dark. The horizon was only just beginning to tinge orange with the dawn. He thought about trying to go back to sleep, but the lingering effects of his nightmare dissuaded him from the idea. He swung his legs across the edge of the bed, scooping Furball into his lap with a faint chuckle, as he thought over his strange dream.

"Estela's been gone an entire day now..." He thought aloud, as he gently ran his fingers through Furball's soft, cool fur. "I hope she's okay out there." He sighed, before he snorted, his lips quirking into a wry grin as he looked down at the happily squirming fox. "Then again, we're hardly okay in here!" He said softly, as Furball nipped playfully at his fingers.

"Well, I'm not even gonna  _attempt_  going back to sleep after that dream," Taylor said for Furball's benefit, stretching as he scooted the animal off his lap. "You up for a little walk?" He asked, laughing as Furball playfully pounced on his hand.

 _"Ffrrm!"_  The small fox yipped, before hopping off the ned and running to the door, where he paused and turned to wait patiently for Taylor.

"Yeah, I don't think I should go out without my clothes, Furball." Taylor sniggered, as he quickly grabbed some clean clothes and tugged them on. "You might not have to worry about indecency issues, but I'm pretty sure people don't wanna see me strolling around in my birthday suit." He chuckled, remembering Diego's reaction when he had barged in the previous morning. His face fell into a soft, shy smile, his hand hesitating on the door handle as he remembered the parting conversation with Jake the previous evening. He flushed with heat, biting his lip as he recalled the pilot's gentle finger raising his chin.

Furball yipped impatiently, making Taylor jump in surprise. He laughed and shook his head, opening the door and letting the little blue fox run out ahead of him. "After  _you,_  sir!" He giggled, before following after the little blue animal. He wandered the halls in a half-awake state, not really paying attention to where his feet were carrying him as he watched Furball dart around the corner at the end of the hall. He paused, hearing a rustling as he passed an ajar suite door.

"Sean?" He called, seeing the tall boy's back stiffen, before he turned to meet him with a guarded expression, a backpack almost filled with supplies laying on the bed before him. Taylor frowned, pushing the door further open as he stepped into the room uninvited.

"Hey..." Sean began, rubbing the back of his neck hesitantly.

"Well, I guess you're not hitting the gym," Taylor said, folding his arms over his chest as he surveyed the equipment, clothes and food that the athlete had packed tightly in his backpack. "So, wanna tell me where you think you're going at this hour?"

"I..." Sean said, hesitating before he sighed and pushed himself onward. "I'm going to the observatory, Taylor. To see if we can call for help with the satellite uplink." He explained cautiously, averting his eyes as he clenched his hand into a fist. "And I'm going alone... I was hoping to head out before anyone could stop me..." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing his arm distractedly.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered  _that."_  Taylor said flatly, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair and thought about how he was way too tired to deal with a stubborn Sean on his own. "Why alone?" He asked, by way of distraction, hoping to keep the sports star talking long enough to decide what to do.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt out there." Sean said, shaking his head sadly. Taylor rolled his eyes and tried hard to fight the derisive snort which wanted to escape him. "Better to just... get this done myself." The sports star said, tightening the tie on his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He made to push past Taylor, but he blocked the doorway firmly, scowling up at the dark skinned boy until he reluctantly met his eyes.

"I am not gonna let you go alone, Sean." Taylor said determinedly, pressing his hand to Sean's chest and forcing him back a step. "I don't want to lose you." Taylor admitted, and Sean's eyes widened in surprise. He touched Taylor's arm gently and smiled shyly as he leaned closer.

"You won't." Sean said confidently, and Taylor balked as he realised the gravity of his mistake, his eyes widening as Sean continued to lean closer.

"I- I mean, I- this is too important to rely on just one person, Sean!" Taylor babbled, stepping out of the sports stars reach quickly. He shook his head at Sean's confused and almost hurt expression, refusing to feel guilty as his stomach churned with a strong sense of wrongness. "I mean, just yesterday you were pissed off because nobody was doing their part." He said quickly, trying to cover up his awkwardness. "And now you're trying to take on the whole load by yourself?" He rambled, frustration seeping into his tone as he paced back and forth before the doorway, his arms waving dramatically in the air. He forced himself to stop, and looked up at the athlete with a sad shake of his head. "Why not let people help if they want?"

Sean turned and looked through the window, staring into the distance. Following his line of sight, Taylor saw the massive volcanic cone of Mount Atropo, silhouetted by the slowly warming sky. He thought about the La Huerta observatory, hiding somewhere high up in the shadows. He felt a startling jolt of clarity; that if he let Sean go alone right now, the other boy would not survive the remainder of the day. The sense of a second layer of vision trying to overlap his sight prickles at the edge of his senses. Even as he heard Sean heave a deep sigh, he saw the boy fighting with a giant crab, severely under-armed for the fight as a heavy pincer the size of a small donkey swung towards him, knocking him from a high cliff into the perilous waters below.

"Okay, Taylor..." Sean said slowly, turning back to him as Taylor snapped out of his trance with a faint gasp. "You can call the- hey! Are you okay?" The dark skinned boy asked, tossing his backpack on his bed as he hurried over to Taylor, who was bent double as he tried to catch his breath.

"I, yeah-" Taylor panted, taking deep breaths to steady himself. He set his hands on his hips and straightened slowly, and exhaled a long and weary sigh. "Come on," he said, tilting his head towards the door. "I think I need to find some breakfast... And something for my hangover." He added, as a fierce ache settled behind his eyes, making it hard to see through the haze of pain.

Sean chuckled, seeming to buy the excuse as he helped Taylor through the door and into the hallway. "Ya know, I never really got a chance to say I was sorry..." The tall boy said after they has been walking in silence for a short time. Taylor glanced up at him through the somewhat eased pain, wishing he could frown in confusion but not daring to aggravate his headache. "For... for hitting you." Sean said thickly, and Taylor stopped in the middle of the hallway, forcing Sean to a stop himself so their shoulders didn't collide.

"... Would you have apologised to Jake, if it bad connected as you planned?" He asked, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well," Sean said, averting his own eyes. "Things are different between me and-"

"Save it." Taylor said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "Sean, if you wouldn't have apologised for hitting someone else, then I don't want your apology to me." 

"But-" Sean protested, scratching his ear in bafflement. "But, I really am-"

"Look, I don't accept your apology, because it's only a cop out, Sean. Apologizing to me and meaning it is all well and good, but it wasn't me you intended to hit; so it isn't me you should apologise to." Taylor said snippily, marching down the hall to the restaurant as the sun slowly bathed the world in a faint orange glow. "If you don't get that, then fine; but I really am  _not_  in the mood for this conversation just now." He said, as he pushed his way into the kitchen and started rummaging through a well stocked medicine cabinet. He grabbed a small bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water from the fridge, swallowing a couple of tablets as he drained the bottle, before tossing it in the bin.

"Better?" Sean asked awkwardly, watching Taylor as if trying he were some sort of puzzle to figure out.

"Hmm," Taylor grunted noncommittally, jumping as Furball hopped down from a high counter to curl around his legs. "Yeah, I know  _exactly_  what you're here for..." He said to the fox fondly, opening the fridge for a thick slice of ham, which he dropped on a plate and placed on the floor for his little blue friend.

 _"Mmmrrm!"_  Furball purred, as he curled himself into a ball and slowly worked his way through his meal. Taylor shook his head and grabbed a few leftovers from the feast, along with another bottle of water. He strolled back into the restaurant and picked a table near the window, watching the sun slowly paint the world with colour as he ate quickly. By the time he was almost finished, most of the others had filtered in to find their own breakfasts. Michelle smiled when she saw him eating and drinking, before sitting at a table with Sean, Zahra and Craig.

"So,  _this_  is where you are!" Diego called as he walked in, sounding relieved.

"What, did you think something came and kidnapped me while I was sleeping?" Taylor teased, though he had the distinct feeling that the joke wasn't too far off the mark.

"Hey, you don't want my wake up services, you just gotta say dude." Diego replied, grinning as he grabbed a plate of leftovers and sat down beside him.

"I don't want your wake up services," Taylor said flatly, sniggering at Diego's feigned shock.

"Ah, you're just sayin' that. Its ok, I know the truth." Diego said fondly, tucking into his food with a gusto. Taylor shook his head as Diego's plate rapidly depleted before his eyes, before he caught sight of the last arrival. Jake's light stubble seemed darker, like he'd just rolled out of bed and stumbled to the restaurant without thinking. With a start, Taylor realised this was the most sleepy he had seen the pilot, as he usually woke up sharp and on edge, ready for any threat that might be lurking nearby. Taylor hesitated, as the pilot leaned against the wall and ran a hand over his face, before he got to his feet and grabbed one of the cups of coffee Raj had produced for everyone to help themselves to. 

"Rough night?" Taylor asked, holding up the coffee for the pilot, who startled in surprise and stared at him with wide eyes. Taylor smirked and swirled the coffee gently, the enticing aroma finally snapping the pilot out of his dazed state, and he reached for it gratefully. He pretended the pilot's sleepiness didn't give him butterflies the size of elephants in his stomach.

"What can I say, Boy Scout," Jake said with a grin, recovering his usual dry humour as he took a long sip of coffee.  _"Someone_  made it hard for me to get a lot of sleep last night." Taylor froze, certain he felt his heart stop for a moment. The pilot rolled his eyes and snorted, shaking his head as he leveled him with a meaningful half glare.

"Oh!" Taylor said in a small voice, feeling his face grow hot as a rush of understanding and relief washed through him. He felt his knees quiver for a moment, before a goofy grin spread across his face against his will.

 _"Hmm,"_  Jake groaned, as he drank his coffee, and Taylor shifted guiltily, though he was unable to wipe the happy grin from his face. He bit his lip, wondering of the pilot had similar dreams to the one he'd been so rudely awoken from, the previous morning.

"Ahem, well... I, uh-" Taylor babbled, gesturing over his shoulder at Diego. "I should, really get back..."

"Get back to what?" Diego asked, coming up behind him.

"Uh, breakfast." Taylor said quickly, flashing his friend a smile that he hoped was convincing.

"But, you already finished-" Diego began, frowning as he glanced back to their abandoned table, where Taylor's empty plate still sat.

"Oh, look, the sun's finally up, Diego!" Taylor said loudly, pretending he didn't see the amused curl of the pilot's lips. "We can get everyone together outside now." 

Diego frowned at him, brow raised in obvious confusion. "Was that something we were gonna do..?" 

"Yes." Taylor answered quickly, staring at the floor awkwardly for a moment, before jerking away from the pilot and his friend to address the others. "Hey, uh, when everyone is ready; can we meet outside the main entrance? We need to talk about something..." He said in a rush, not waiting for a reply from anyone before he dashed out the restaurant and down the hallway. He dashed down the hallway and ran down the stairs, before finally slowing to a walk. He laughed at himself as he ran a hand through his hair, finding his own reaction's to the pilot hilarious. He wondered what Jake thought of them, as he sniggered childishly.

He thought about his brave moments with the pilot, the times he stood up and made himself seem mysterious and enticing, compared to the times where his obvious lack of experience shone through. He sighed, and hoped the pilot didn't think him too crazy. He finally reached the ground floor, and stepped out the automatic doors into the warm sunshine, the sun finally fully risen.

"Nice of you to join us, Boy Scout..." He jumped, turning to see everyone giggling as he turned a faint shade of pink. Jake tipped his cup of coffee in mock salute as he grinned.  _"Elevator,_  remember?" He said, answering the obvious question in Taylor's expression. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, walking over to the group with as much dignity as he could muster. The attention was finally drawn away from him, as Craig yawned loudly.

"This is way too early to actually be up and doing things." The jock said, rubbing his eyes roughly. "Urgh, after a meal like last night I need another day just to recharge."

"True, dude." Raj sighed, appearing wiped out himself. "I need at least another fourteen to eighteen hours before I'm outta this food coma."

"Well, I'm either incredibly hungover, or I'm dying." Zahra sighed wilting under the sun already. "One of the two. Total coin toss."

"Come on guys, I know it was a heavy day, and night, yesterday but..." Taylor said, trying to overcome his embarrassment from his earlier display. "Well, we've got a big day ahead of us. Last night we pieced together that the La Huerta observatory has a satellite uplink..." He reminded the group, though his attention was caught by Jake leaning against the wall, clearly fighting to stay awake. He blushed, and fell silent, and Sean cleared his throat before taking over.

"One that's strong enough to get through whatever interference is keeping us from calling for rescue." The sports star said, carefully meeting everyone's eyes as he peered around the whole group, worry in his eyes as he considered anyone going with him.

"I know we voted to stay put in the resort instead of looking around aimlessly for a way off the island..." Taylor said hesitantly, forcing himself to ignore the churning in his stomach at the thought of leaving. "But, now we've got a destination, and it's not far. It might very well result in a way to get you-" he paused, clearing his throat as he hoped nobody noticed his slip,  _"everyone,_  off the island..."

"Well, it's about seven miles away..." Lila corrected thoughtfully, studying the horizon as if hoping to see the observatory. "We'll have to go through the rainforest, over the mountain pass... and then up the side of the volcano itself. So... Around four or five hours, I would say."

Taylor frowned at the tour guide, thinking she was making it out to be a little too easy, considering she hadn't even mentioned the biggest of their potential dangers; the sabertooth.

"Honestly... this is gonna be extremely dangerous." Taylor said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration as he turned back to the group, pushing his conflicted feelings about the tour guide aside for the time being. "We've been over the risks... Anybody who goes, should know what they're getting into."

"Dude, you remember how I said we need to work on your reassurance skills..?" Diego asked with a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes as he stepped forward and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Taylor!" Lila scolded, "are you  _trying_  to frighten everyone?"

"Where I come from, they just call it 'telling the truth'." Jake interjected, raising his coffee in salute to Taylor for his honesty.

"Yeah, basically." Taylor said, shrugging as the tour guide stared at him in open shock. He scowled at her and stubbornly folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not gonna lie to my friends."

"Taylor's right," Sean said quickly, seeming pleased with the direction of the conversation. "It's safer for everyone here. So, if I go now, I can get back well before nightfall. We really don't need more than one person to go." He tried to reason with a smug grin, while Taylor just sighed despondently and shook his head.

 _"Pfffft."_  Zahra snorted, staring at the athlete in amusement. "Do you even know  _how_  to operate a satellite uplink?"

"Uh..." Sean balked, his brows raising in surprise as Zahra watched him knowingly. "Do  _you?"_  He countered, finally realising he had no other way to answer.

"I'll let the FBI answer that for ya." Zahra said, stretching as she yawned and flicked her hair out of her face. "I'm coming. Otherwise, it's a damn waste of time." She said, moving to stand beside Taylor.

"I'll go too. " Grace said, a steely and determined glint in her eye.

"You will?" Aleister asked, obviously uncomfortable with the idea. 

"I interned at a Hawaiian observatory, sophomore year." She confessed with a small blush, smiling shyly. "I might be able to help you find your way around."

"Grace..." Sean said, shifting in discomfort. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's sure." Craig said fiercely, stepping up behind Grace as she scowled at Sean. "And I'm coming too." The athlete added, glaring at his friend himself, as Grace patted his massive arm in thanks of his support.

"Since when do you want to help us get out of here?" Diego asked curiously, and Taylor shook his head at how dense his friend could be sometimes.

"That isn't why he wants to go, dude..." He whispered in Diego's ear, gesturing towards the way Craig was staring in frustration at his best friend.

"Since my bro, Sean, decided in this craziness." Craig fumed, his fingers twitching as if they wanted to curl into fists. 

"So, I guess I probably shouldn't tell him about how you were planning to slip off alone this morning, Sean?" Taylor asked, raising a brow to the spluttering sports star. 

"You, what?!" Craig roared, rounding on his friend.

 _"Taylor!"_  Sean cried, gazing at him with a betrayed expression which did nothing what so ever to make Taylor feel the slightest bit guilty, in fact, it almost did the opposite. "I thought you weren't gonna tell them!"

"Hmm..." Taylor hummed thoughtfully, tapping his finger against his lips. "Nope, don't remember ever saying that at all. Guess you musta imagined that one... Were you maybe sleepwalking..?" Taylor asked, ignoring Jake's dry laughter as he calmly met Sean's frustrated glare. Taylor clicked his tongue and winked at the athlete, gesturing with his chin towards the fuming Craig. "I'd say it was time to dole out some, genuine and meaningful apologies, wouldn't you?"

Sean stiffened, straightening slightly as he stubbornly glued his mouth shut and averted his eyes, narrowing them in understanding as his jaw clenched tightly. "Craig, man..." He finally sighed in defeat, turning towards his fuming friend. "I'm just, I didn't want anyone else getting hurt... I'm sor-"

"Save it." Craig said quietly, and Taylor suspected it was the anguish in his voice which actually convinced the sports star to fall silent. Craig glared at his friend, shaking his head in disappointment, betrayal and heartbreak. "This is exactly the sorta grade A, asshole shit you always pull, Sean... I don't get why I was even surprised; I shoulda fucking known you would do this some time or other, dude. Whatever," the jock sighed,  running a hand through his short dark hair as he moved over to stand beside Zahra. "If you're putting your life on the line, I'll be there clearing the way.  _Always,_  dude." He said sadly, offering Zahra a weak smile when she lightly bumped their fists together.

"Well, then I guess I'm going." Michelle declared, following Craig without hesitation.

"Really?" Taylor asked, a relieved smile breaking out across his face. "Great! We're glad to have you, Michelle! I know you'll be a big help. Maybe we should take some of those leaves too, just in case..?"

"..." Michelle paused mid-step, turning to Taylor with a hurt scowl, before her expression melted into a confused but hopeful smile. "... You're being serious, aren't you?" She asked, before rushing over and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Thank you, Taylor..." She whispered against his ear, and Taylor embraced her just as tightly,  until she moved aside to stand beside Craig, Zahra and Grace.

"You sure you don't wanna hang back..?" Sean asked, and Taylor almost groaned at the idiotic words he could already hear leaving the athletes mouth. "I'm not sure there's much you could do to help."

"Taylor believes in me. Why don't  _you,_  Sean?" Michelle demanded, glaring at Sean as Taylor stared at the sky, determined to stay out of whatever the hell was going on between the two.

"Well..." Lila said, after an awkward moments silence where everyone avoided eye contact. "Looks like we have our group... Excellent." She said firmly, a wide smile on her face as she took a deep breath and began making plans. "Everyone, gather your things! We'll leave in five minutes!"

As Lila walked away, Zahra narrowed her eyes, and approached Taylor with a vague nod in the departing tour guides direction. "Yo," she greeted him, bumping her fist to his with the smallest flash of a grin, before turning serious again. "Ditch the hummingbird."

"Wha?" Taylor babbled dumbly, frowning as Zahra scowled at him.

"Lila." She said, her face twisting in disgust as she said her name. "I don't want her to come with us... I don't trust her." She explained, stepping closer as she lowered her voice further. "She worships Rourke, and his whole company. Whatever happened here, it's bad news for them. If she has to choose between us and him..." She trailed off suggestively, shrugging as Taylor paled in understanding. "Guess who she picks..." She muttered quietly, narrowing her eyes again as Lila smiled and bounced her way over to Craig. "Besides... She's so....  _Happy."_

"And, happy is bad?" Taylor asked, following Zahra's line of sight and smirking as he caught sight of Lila talking animatedly with Craig. "That all this is about, Snape?"

"No one's that happy naturally, Taylor." Zahra sighed, shaking her head dejectedly.  _"No one."_  She scowled and moved away slightly, as Lila skipped back over to Taylor, carrying a bag.

 _Oh crap, what do I tell her..?_  He wondered, panicking slightly as the tour guide continued to advance towards him.  _Something big, something important, something... Oh shit, I am so gonna fail at this_. He thought, visibly deflating as the perky tour guide came to a halt beside him.

"Hey, Taylor!" She said happily, "all set?"

"Lila..." Taylor began, hesitating as he tried think of a nicer way to phrase the rejection. "I, need you to stay here with the others..." He said slowly, his spirit lifting and his thoughts racing, as he considered one major way he could encourage the tour guide to stay behind but still be a huge help to them.

"What?  _Why?"_  Lila asked quickly, and Taylor almost thought he saw her hand twitch toward her pocket briefly, before he met her confused gaze with his own firmly.

"Because," he said, feeling more confident by the second, "I need you to figure out Rourke's password."

" _Mr. Rourke's password_?!" Lila cried, her brows rising in surprise as she blinked rapidly.

"At the desk in his office," Taylor pressed, pointing up at the too floor of the resort. "Aleister said it had twelve letters, but nobody has been able to figure it out..." He said sadly, sighing in feigned disappointment. "You're the only resort employee here, Lila," he pleaded, grabbing her hands for emphasis. "You might be the  _only_  one who can figure it out."

"Hey..." Lila said thoughtfully, a light sparking in her eyes as she squealed excitedly. "Hey, yeah! Maybe I can! I'll go work on that!" She said, turning and scurrying inside excitedly.

Taylor watched her go, holding out his hand palm up as he heard Zahra approach. She chuckled and slapped his palm, glancing sideways at him. "Layin' on a little thick there, weren't ya, Taylor?"

"You tell me, Snape," Taylor teased, dodging her playful jab to his shoulder. "She bought it, so it was worth it." They stared at the hotel in silence for a moment, before Zahra turned to him with a curious expression.

"You  _really_  think  _she_  can guess the password?" She asked, her brows rising almost to her hairline in surprise.

"Psh, when  _you_  couldn't hack it?" Taylor scoffed, grinning widely as he shook his head. "I don't think anybody's figuring that out any time soon." He sniggered.

 _"Ooh,_  you're evil, Taylor..." Zahra grinned, offering her fist for another bump which Taylor gladly reciprocated. "Nice skills, dude."

Taylor laughed as they headed over to here the others were gathering. Zahra stalked off towards where Craig and Sean were talking quietly, and Taylor hesitated by a group who were staying behind, wanting to say goodbye.

"I packed a bag of lunches," Raj said with a sniffle, "It's more leftovers from the feast... something... to remember me by..!"

"Raj, dude..." Craig said, clearly embarrassed as his friend flung his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "We're gonna be gone for like, twelve hours, tops."

 _"Exactly!"_  Raj wailed dramatically. Taylor took a discreet step away from the distraught boy, finding himself a third wheel to Aleister and Grace saying their goodbyes. He wanted to move away again, feeling like it was far too intimate a moment for him to be witnessing, but also not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Er, ahem, Grace..." Aleister stammered stiffly, trying hard to fight the pink tinge suffusing his pale cheeks. "Don't, uh... don't perish." He said at last, clearing his throat awkwardly as his eyes remained locked onto Grace, filled with anguish and longing.

"Okay, Aleister." Grace said quietly, smiling up at the pale boy shyly. "I'll try not to perish." She reassured him, stifling a small giggle behind her hand, before she flung her arms around his waist. The pale boy looked down in shock, the dark skinned girls curly haired head only coming halfway up his chest.

"I, hrm..." He began, clearing his throat as he returned her hug gingerly. "Appreciate the embrace." He said softly, and Taylor smiled as he watched the two relax with each other. A hand touched his arm, and he turned to find Quinn standing beside him, biting her lip worriedly.

"Be careful out there, okay, Taylor?" She said, wrapping her arms around him gently. "No heroics this time!"

"I'll try." He grinned, his eyes finding Jake lying on an outdoor bench over her shoulder, as he gently returned her brief hug. The pilot seemed to watch her as she moved away, and Taylor bit his lip, shuffling his foot awkwardly as he imagined the pilot to be jealous. Jake seemed to feel eyes on him, and turned to meet his gaze, raising his coffee in salute as he groaned and nursed his head, no doubt still suffering a hangover.

"Yeah, good luck not getting yourselves all killed." He said with a wink, though his eyes were serious as he stared meaningfully at Taylor. 

 _Guess he and Quinn are on the same wavelength_. Taylor thought in amusement, grinning as Furball growled at the pilot. A sparkle of ice shot out from the little fox, freezing Jake's coffe solid just as he was about to take a sip.

"Hey!" Jake growled, lowering his cup to glower at the smug looking fox. "Ha! Joke's on you, ya little Smurf! I  _like_  my coffee iced!" He sneered, but Taylor could see the twitch of his lips as he tried not to pout. He felt something soft settle in his chest, and he wished he could just sit and watch the pilot all day, if it meant he could feel that feeling longer. 

With a sigh he turned away, noticing Sean surveying the group thoughtfully. His face fell, as his eyes traveled over everyone who wanted to go with them. "What's wrong  _now?"_  Taylor sighed dramatically, walking up beside the sports star. "I thought you'd be glad. They're trying to help... just like you wanted."

"You've more than made your point already this morning,  _now_  you're just rubbing it in." Sean sighed, his eyes never leaving the small group waiting for them. "I wanted them to help each other out, yeah... but this is different. This is lives on the line, Taylor."

"And how do you think they would have felt, if you had gone off  _alone_  this morning, and lost your life because of it?" Taylor replied, frustrated with his stubborn friend. "How do you think Craig would have felt, or Michelle?"

Sean finally lowered his gaze, his dark eyes conflicted as he considered Taylor's words. When the tall boy didn't reply, Taylor sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, deciding to drop change tactics. "Don't you trust us to take care of ourselves?" He asked, curious and frustrated at once.

"Honestly?" Sean asked, taking a deep breath as he thought for a moment, "no." He shook his head, as Taylor stared at him in surprise, not having expected the sports star to admit it so readily. "Maybe it's overconfidence, but I wasn't worried about me going alone... But a group this big? Maybe, if we had someone with a few more... Survival skills... to get us through." Taylor frowned, following Sean's eyes to where they fell on Jake, who was now sat up, and in a tug of war with Furball over his coffee mug.

"You wanna ask Jake to come along?" Taylor asked, smiling fondly as the pilot and the little fox both growled at each other.

"I admit, I can't stand the guy." Sean sighed, running a hand down his neck to his shoulder. "But, he's got more training than the rest of us combined. He wont listen to me.... But, maybe... He'll listen to  _you."_

Taylor froze, slowly turning back to the athlete with wide eyes. "You want me, to brave the fury of coffee-less, just been thrashed by a fox, Jake..?" He asked slowly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder toward the glowering pilot.

"Taylor, if there's  _one_  person here that ain't gotta worry about getting their head bit off by that man, it's  _you."_  Sean said, shaking his head sadly. Taylor couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading across his face, taking an odd sort of comfort from the words rather than the intended barb. 

"Heh, I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently, though his face was already beginning to ache from the force of his smile.

 _"Sure,_  you don't." Sean said, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. "Choice is yours, Taylor... But I would certainly feel a lot better if we had someone along who knew at least something about surviving this kinda journey." Sean said, before walking over to the rest of group. Taylor turned back to Jake, just in time to see Furball wrestle the coffee cup from the pilot and scamper off, making small victory yips and leaps. 

 _"Dammit!"_  Jake scowled, shaking his fist after the little fox as it celebrated just out of his reach. "you little-" he cut off mid curse, as Taylor walked over, grinning widely as he raised a brow towards the pilot. "Oh... Howdy, Boy Scout." The pilot said, leaning back on the bench so he could peer up at him. "Lemme guess," he said with a knowing grin, "you want me to sign up for your little Suicide Squad."

Taylor laughed, flopping down on the available seat beside the pilot. "More or less." He admitted.

"Does Captain America know you're asking me to crash his party?" Jake asked, his fingers fiddling with a button on his jacket.

 _"Actually,_  he's the one who wanted me to ask you." Taylor said, a sly grin curling his lips.

" _Ha! Right_!" Jake scoffed, rolling his head on his shoulders to grin lazily at Taylor. "You're a bad liar, you know that?"

"Oh?" Taylor asked, barely containing a giggle as excitement rushed through him, making his body feel like it was sparking all over with little jolts of electricity. 

"Yeah," Jake said smugly, winking as he leaned closer. "You could've just said you were gonna miss me." He purred quietly, and Taylor swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, I could have..." Taylor said, leaning closer to the pilot himself, "but I'm a bad liar..." He whispered in a mock sigh, laughing when Jake's brows shot up in shock.

"Guess I walked into that one..." Jake huffed sulkily, though his clear blue eyes glittered with amusement.

"Well, I also have bribery in my arsenal of tricks, if that helps..?" Taylor asked, pulling the little bottle of aspirin from his pocket and jiggling it lightly in front of the pilots face.

 _"Oof,_  you don't play fair, Boy Scout..." Jake muttered, catching the little bottle in both hands when Taylor dropped it on his lap. The pilot cast a sly sideways glance towards him, and Taylor felt his heart pound faster in his chest. "What else you got in your  _arse-_ nal..?" Jake asked quietly, and Taylor dissolved into a fit of giggles, unable to control himself any longer. He laughed at the easy grin on the pilots face, reaching over to squeeze his hands gently before he got to his feet.

"I guess to find out you'd have to come along, and stick close at all times," he said with a wink of his own. The pilot snorted, and looked down at the little bottle, popping the lid and tossing two small tablets into his mouth, swallowing them dry. "Jake..." Taylor said quietly, suddenly serious as he looked down at the pilot. Jake peered up at him, frowning at the change in tone. "I'll miss you." Taylor said quietly, a shy smile on his lips as Jake's eyes widened in surprise. "Stay safe." He said seriously, before releasing the pilot's hands and heading back to the group.

" _Hey, Boy Scout!_ " Taylor paused, turning to find the pilot jogging to catch up. A slow smile blossomed on his face, as Jake sighed dramatically and grinned widely at him. "Fine, you and your dastardly wiles win." The pilot teased, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Why the hell not? As if this place wasn't dangerous enough. Let's go climb an active volcano!" He laughed, nudging Taylor's shoulder as they began walking back to the group side by side. "So long as we... Uh,  _all..._  do it together." 

"Alright, Taylor..!" Sean cried happily, as Jake and Taylor approached them. Jake rolled his eyes and sighed, muttering to himself as he fell behind Taylor, who merely grinned widely and waggled his eyebrows at the pilot suggestively.

"Okay, guys; let's get this show on the road!" Sean called to the assembled group, and they filed out of the gates together, following a rough map that Lila had drawn for them.

They traded jokes and stories as they traveled, spending the next hour moving the rainforest, excited about the journey ahead of them. As they drew closer to the second hour however, their excitement began to cool somewhat. They trudged through the sweltering rainforest, passing the emergency shelter where they'd first encountered the sabertooth on their way towards the mountains.

 _"Whew!"_  Jake said, wiping his arm over his forehead, as he paused perched atop an enormous tree root. "Hotter than a Turkish bath out here."

"You hang out in Turkish baths a lot, Top Gun?" Taylor asked, smirking as he scrambled up the huge root himself and crouched beside the pilot.

"Wouldn't  _you_  like to know?" Jake teased, hopping down the far side and offering his hand to help Taylor down.

"Yep." Taylor grinned, laughing at the pilots surprised choke. "Although, you know," he added slyly, peering down at the pilot cheekily. "If you're hot, you could always just... take your shirt off..." He said innocently, hoping down to land beside the pilot himself.

"You bring me out here just to ogle me?" Jake demanded, shaking his head in amusement.

"Maybe..." Taylor teased, enjoying the rough bark of surprised laughter from the pilot. 

"I'm not  _that_  easy." Jake said smugly, his eyes taking over Taylor's sweat soaked shirt, as it stuck to him and highlighted his firm body. "You gotta wine me and dine me first."

"I can do that." Taylor said quickly, flushing as the pilot's usually clear eyes darkened with desire. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, as his heart raced, and in that moment, he wanted nothing but to feel the pilot against him.

"How's everybody holding up?" Sean called from ahead of them, and Taylor scowled in the athlete's direction, irritated his fantasy had been ruined before it even began. "We should probably break to eat."

The group mumbled their general assent, Jake chuckling as Taylor muttered about 'mutiny' and leaned against a tree trunk to rest, as Grace opened up the bag if leftovers Raj had given to the group.

 _"Aah!"_  She cried, throwing the bag on the ground and taking several steps away from it.

"What is it?" Taylor asked, pushing away from the tree and hurrying to her side.

"Everything's all..." Grace gasped, staring at the bag she'd thrown away, as she shook her head in disbelief.  _"Moldy!"_

"Aw,  _gross!"_  Craig sneered, stepping away from the bag as if he were worried about catching something. Furball sniffed at the plastic wrapped food, before backing away quickly, with a tiny sneeze in disgust.

"What the..." Taylor mumbled, frowning as he hunkered down, draping his arms over his knees, as he looked in the bag to see that everything was a disgusting shade of green. "But, we just left! That foods not even a day old!" He protested, looking up at the faces of his friends as they gathered around him. "How can it have gotten so moldy already?"

"I know its humid as hell out here, but..." Sean said, shaking his head in disbelief himself. "It doesn't seem possible..."

 _"Hell_  naw." Craig cried, his brows rising incredulously as he grabbed his stomach and looked to his friend. "No way I'm making it another eight hours of hiking without lunch, bro!"

"Well," Taylor sighed, pushing to his feet as he ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "Maybe we'll find something at the observatory... I wouldn't risk saying any berries or fruit we find..." He added, glancing toward Jake to share a conspiratorial wink. "This island is  _too_  weird."

With the groups morale sufficiently depleted, everyone pushed themselves on with a groan. Taylor felt guilt eat at him, though he wasn't sure why, other than a vague sense that he wished he could somehow help his friends feel better. He turned his face up to the canopy above them, smiling at the sunlight which dappled his face as it managed to break through between various branches and leaves. The sound of birds, mammals and insects form a lively chorus around in the jungle.

"Hey, Taylor, listen..." Sean called, and Taylor turned towards the sports star as he approached, just catching sight of Jake quickly looking away as he strode past him. "Thanks for backing me up, and... though I'm sure it could have been done without quite so much drama... For getting this team together." Sean said, and Taylor grinned cheekily in reply. "But, you gotta understand... I wasn't doing this to be a hero. I hope you know that."

"Hm..." Taylor hummed noncommittally, hoping the other boy would drop it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sean asked defensively, and Taylor sighed in irritation.

"Fine, but don't cry about it of you don't like it, you asked for my opinion." Taylor snapped, pouting as he stomped through the trees. "It means, that while I understand you  _think_  you weren't trying to be a hero; the very fact that you  _always_  do this, try and solo everything, kinda speaks for itself." Sean opened his mouth to protest, but Taylor beat him to it. "Actions speak louder than words, Sean." He said, and Sean closed his mouth again thoughtfully.

 _Well, that could have been worse_... Taylor thought, stealing a glance at the sports star as he tromped through the jungle beside him. "It's kinda silly really," he said suddenly, gesturing towards Craig and Michelle where they were walking together with Zahra. "From what I've heard, you're already a hero anyway."

"Newspapers need a narrative," Sean said quickly,  snorting as he shook his head. "But that's not me."

"Come on then," Taylor sighed, gesturing around them. "What's the  _real_  reason you wanted to go it alone?"

"Its just... how I've always been." Sean said evasively, and Taylor filled his eyes at his transparency. "My whole life, I've been taught that the only person you can really count on is yourself." He said, staring emptily through the trees ahead of them. Taylor hoped he didn't walk face first into a tree, but also wondered if it might not knock some sense into the other boys inflated head. "It's the way I play too. I have great teammates, but when things go bad, I scramble. I improvise." Taylor had a sudden clarity about his dream, about the way Craig had tried to work with Sean, only to find him already gone. He frowned, wondering at the complexity of his mind when he could have used much less a much less confusing dream to make a point. "Anyway," Sean sighed, and Taylor glanced over in time to see the dark skinned boy run a hand over his short cropped hair wearily. "When it's just me, that's when I feel most at ease. I don't have to worry about getting anyone else hurt."

"Yeah, that's Sean Gayle for ya... Always going it alone." Craig sighed, and Sean jumped, not having realised he had dropped back to walk with them. "Even to the draft."

"What are you talking about, Craig?" Sean asked, frowning on consternation. "You're a top prospect. We're gonna get drafted by the same team and live it up!"

"You almost sound like you believe that..." Craig said quietly, after a long and awkward pause. He strode away again, quickly catching up to Michelle and Zahra again, his shoulders hunched defensively.

"What the-?" Sean muttered, watching his friend in confusion.

"Are you just intentionally dense, or like, is this  _genuinely_  how stupid you can be..?" Taylor sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face as he felt a wave of exhaustion overwhelm him. "Take a long hard think about this, Sean; if you had gone off alone this morning, and Craig - hell, even  _Michelle,_  had found out later... What do you think would have happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, and Taylor rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I guess thinking about it is too much for me to ask of you... Okay, I can baby you if you want." He said, coming to a sudden halt and rounding on the sports star. "If you had gone alone this morning, those two would have followed to try and find you, because they will always follow you, and try to save your  _stupid_  ass from your  _stupid_  self. If they had done that, they would probably have gotten  _more_  hurt, than they  _might,_ by letting us all go together like this. Safety in numbers, you heard that saying, right?" Taylor rambled, his fuse short as his mind raced with thoughts and feelings about his friends which he had no business knowing or feeling, and yet somehow did. "What you call you 'being brave and going it alone'; is what most people call 'having a hero complex' which usually results in..."

"Gettin' those you care about hurt, and or killed by being an idiot." Jake said quietly, as he walked back from  where the group was waiting for them a short ways ahead. He watched Sean carefully a moment, before turning to Taylor. "Comin' to rejoin your party, Boy Scout?"

Taylor snorted, smiling gratefully at the pilot as his temperature cooled and he felt his mind finally calm down again. "Lead the way, Top Gun." He said, giggling when Jake offered his arm. He nudged him playfully and they walked in a comfortable silence to rejoin the others, though Taylor noticed the pilot kept glancing at him, as if to make sure he was really okay. He felt a warmth radiate from his chest at the pilots silent concern, his heart practically melting with the rush of emotions he felt.

"Craig, man, you okay?" Sean asked as they rejoined the others, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure thing, bro." Craig said, though Taylor could see the guarded look in his eyes.

"Good." Sean said, smiling widely. "Look, I know we're gonna get through this, okay? We'll find this satellite, call for help and be outta this crazy place before the week is up." He said confidently, not noticing how Craig's expression fell at the pronouncement. "Trust me."

"Why should he?" Michelle demanded, and Taylor mentally cheered as the fiery blonde glared at Sean, pleased she had noticed what the sports star had not. "Why should he trust  _anything,_  the great 'Sean Gayle' says?" She sneered, her eyes looking up and down Sean in disgust for his lack of empathy for his clearly dejected friend. "All he does is end up leaving everyone behind."

"I hope you're not talking about yourself, Michelle." Sean growled, glowering at the tiny blonde. "Because I really don't think you're  _qualified_  to talk about trust."

Michelle recoiled as if she'd been slapped, and Taylor felt his patience run out. He turned, his fist curling as he swung his arm around in an arc without thinking, connecting solidly with a resounding crack into Sean's jaw, and sending him staggering three steps back in surprise. An awkward silence fell over the group, while Taylor panted, glaring furiously at the sports star.

"Now we're even." Taylor said, his furious gaze softening as he turned to Michelle. "You okay?" He asked, touching her arm gently.

"I... uh," Michelle stammered, too shocked to reply. Taylor chuckled awkwardly as he ran his hand through his hair, wincing as a lance if pain shot through it.  _"Oh my god,_  Taylor, your  _hand!"_  She gasped, snapping out of her shocked state. She grabbed his hand and began checking it over, gently probing the fingers, knuckles and wrist. "I can't be certain without the right tools, but I think you broke at least three bones..."

 _"Damn,_  Boy Scout..." Jake sighed, clapping a hand on his shoulder and grinning widely, though his eyes showed his concern as he glanced down at the hand in Michelle's careful grasp. "Can't even go one day without hurting yourself, huh? And, clearly, I gotta teach you how to punch sometime... You ain't never been in a fight before, huh?" He guessed with a chuckle, and Taylor smiled hollowly, hanging his head to hide the tears which threatened to fall.

"Hey, what the  _hell,_  Taylor?" Sean demanded, rubbing his jaw as he glared at him.

"She deserves better." Taylor sniffed, jerking his hand free of Michelle and stalking away from the group before he lost his cool again. The forest seemed to grow silent around them, as the group slowly followed after him.

"You know, this is what you get for trusting folks, losers." Zahra said after several minutes of antagonistic silence. "Zahra's first rule: Trust  _nobody._  They only end up betraying you."

"I think trust is great," Jake replied loudly, as he caught up to Taylor at the front of the group. "As long as its other people's... You just gotta be the one doing the betraying."

"Real healthy outlook there, Jake." Sean snorted derisively, and Taylor nearly turned around to take another swing at the athlete. He grit his teeth and forced himself to keep facing forward, as Jake's fingers brushed against the back of his hand reassuringly.

"Ain't it?" The pilot called back over his shoulder cheerily, utterly unfazed by the sports star and his attitude.

"... You really don't trust anyone..?" Taylor finally asked quietly, after trying to resist the strong urge. He glanced at the pilot to see his cheeks dust pink as he coughed and briefly met his eyes.

"There's always an, uh...  _exception_  to the rule." He said evasively, and Taylor counted it as a win, a tiny grin tugging at his lips as the irritation he'd been consumed by finally lifted.

"That's so sad..." Grace said, her fingers tapping together nervously as she hurried to keep up beside Craig's giant steps. "Being so scared of getting hurt that you can never open up to anyone..?"

"What are you talking about?" Zahra demanded glaring at the other girl. "Raj burped last night, and you  _screamed._  You're scared of everything!" She scoffed.

"Of heights and snakes, clowns and crustaceans, maybe..." Grace admitted thoughtfully, smiling at the other girl. "But not of being  _vulnerable_  with someone. Not that I... ever really have. But I  _want_  to!"

Taylor glanced at Jake, who was staring straight ahead with a determined expression, pointedly ignoring the conversation behind them. He grinned despite himself, biting his lip as he thought about all the ways he might get under the pilot's tough exterior. Or just his clothes. He thought, and snorted with laughter. Jake turned and raised an eyebrow at him, his lips twitching up in amusement at Taylor's expression, but Taylor merely shook his head a d faced forward again, giggling to himself as they moved.

"Trust me, Grace." Michelle sighed sadly. "You  _don't_  want to put your faith in other people."

"Well, I mean..." Grace said hesitantly, blushing as she tried to explain herself, "I know it's a statistical inevitability that one day I'll get hurt... But I won't let that stop me from searching for love!" She said determinedly.

"That's brave, Grace." Taylor called over his shoulder, smiling as he thought about the girls obviously feelings for Aleister.

"Thanks, Taylor!"  she called back happily, "But, its probably just foolish..." She began, but trailed off as Jake suddenly stopped, rotted to the spot. He raised a fist in the air, and Taylor immediately came to a halt, watching Jake intently as he scanned the area ahead of them suspiciously.

"Uh, what is he doing..?" Zahra whispered, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Is this some sorta protest?" Craig grumbled quietly.

"No!" Jake snarled, growing at the large boy. "It's the 'stop moving' signal! Someone's here... watching us..."

Taylor felt the blood drain from his face, remembering his certainty from the previous evening at the feast, that someone was watching them. He winced as his hand tried to ball into fists, hissing quietly as his injured hand throbbed in protest.

"Wait,  _what?!"_  Michelle gasped.

"Get down." Taylor barked to the others.

"Damn right we do." Jake said, shooting him an impressed glance.

"Hurry, behind those ferns over there." Taylor ordered, moving quickly over to a cluster of ferns which would be able to sufficiently camouflage even Craig's massive bulk. He turned to see everyone hesitating, panicked.

"The hell are you waiting for?" Jake demanded, waving them over with his arms as he followed Taylor. "You heard the man!" He called quietly, but with obvious pride.

The group ducked down, scurrying for cover behind the large ferns Taylor had pointed to alongside the path. 

"Jake," Taylor whispered, leaning closer to the pilot so his lips were almost brushing his ear. "Where is it?" He murmured, his eyes locked on the rainforest, ready to focus on any movement.

"There." Jake replied quietly, a shiver passing over him that Taylor forced himself to ignore until the danger had passed. He followed the pilot's gaze, and after a moment, he saw it. Eyes of glowing gold.

They blinked, and Taylor felt his heart pound in his chest. He grabbed his head in both hands, trying not to gasp as he was overcome by the nauseating sense that he could see himself, see his whole group cowering behind the ferns, as obvious as day. "Jake," he whispered urgently, "it can still see us-"

"No way," Jake whispered vehemently, turning towards him with a raised brow. "It's too- hey, Boy Scout!" He muttered worriedly, his hands coming to rest gently over Taylor's where they pressed hard against either side of his head.

"I'm serious!" Taylor whispered back, raising his eyes to meet the pilots concerned gaze blurrily, realising his eyes were filled with tears. "I just  _know._  It can see us."

Jake looks at him strangely, his sharp eyes seeming to pierce straight through him. Taylor forgot how to breathe, feeling like the pilot was somehow reading his very soul. The idea terrified him.

"Jake," Sean whispered, glancing around them suspiciously. "Is it some kinda animal?"

"Maybe its just curious..." Grace suggested, her fingers fidgets nervously.

"Yeah," Jake snorted, finally breaking his eyes free from Taylor's, allowing him to suck in a deep breathe of air as quietly as he could. "Curious what we taste like. I'm gonna loop around behind it and get the drop on it."

"Jake,  _no!"_  Taylor gasped, his fingers weaving into Jake's tightly as he forced them away from his head, the strange sensation melting away as he was overwhelmed with concern for the pilot.

"Boy Scout-"

"Fine," Taylor growled, scowling as he dropped the pilot's hands. "I'm coming with you."

"But-" the pilot protested, glancing to Taylor's head, which he seemed to worry was still bothering him. 

"I'm  _fine."_  Taylor snapped hotly, daring the pilot to say otherwise.

"..." Jake stared at him intently, seeming to realise that further discussion was pointless as his face morphed into a scowl. "Suit yourself." He growled, before turning away from the group.

Together, the two of them moved through the jungle, hiding behind a tree briefly, before darting to the next one. They slowly made their way from where the group remained hidden, circling widely so they could gain the element of surprise. Taylor glanced at the serious expression on the pilots face, drinking in the way his brow furrowed and his lip twitched into a grimace at any suspicious sound or movement. "You seem like you've done this before..." Taylor murmured quietly, following Jake as he dashed from behind a tree to a large cluster of bushes.

"You could say that." Jake huffed, glancing over in quiet amusement, his earlier irritation with Taylor joining him momentarily forgotten.

"How'd you learn?" Taylor asked, frowning as he anticipated the answer, almost as if he were following a script he'd memorized by heart.

"By watching people hunt me." Jake replied, a cold detachment in his voice, as his eyes peered around the jungle for their next hiding spot.

"Jake..." Taylor murmured, his heart sinking as he felt a rush of pain and sympathy for the pilot. "When were you being hunted..?" He pushed, his hand creeping into Jake's and squeezing lightly.

"It was back during my service..." Jake admitted hesitantly, his shoulder drooping as he sat back, his eyes trailing down to where Taylor's hand fit snugly within his own. "Everything hit the fan," he said quietly, staring unseeingly through their joined hands, as his mins returned to whatever past haunted him. "And suddenly, I was on my own... Well, not at first, I wasn't." He said sadly.

"And you're not now." Taylor said quickly, squeezing his hand gently. 

Jake glanced up, their eyes meeting for a long moment, before he chuckled dryly and gently withdrew his hand from Taylor's, glancing around as his mind returned to their current task. "Well, the point is," he said, his voice strained as he tried to hold back whatever emotion was trying to crush him. "If you don't know how the people tracking you are doing it, then it's only a matter of time before they get you. You gotta out maneuver them."

"Like, to a beach hammock in Costa Rica..?" Taylor asked before he could stop himself.

Jake swung round quickly, his eyes wide as he met Taylor's calm gaze in shock. He ran a hand through his hair distractedly, huffing a drawn out but quietly agitated sigh. "I'm gonna have to be careful around you, aren't I, Boy Scout?" He said uncertainly, and Taylor felt something between them shift. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing, however. He glanced around the area, and darted out ahead of Jake, reaching the spot where they had seen the golden eyes. "Where the hell is it?" Jake whispered furiously, "I don't see it anymore."

"It knew we were coming..." Taylor whispered, glancing around as he sensed danger in every shadow. He whimpered, grabbing his head again as the strange feeling of watching himself returned. 

"Boy Scout -" Jake's worried whisper faded away, as in his mind, Taylor could clearly see himself and the pilot. He saw Jake leaning close, shaking him even as he whispered furiously at him, though he couldn't understand the words. He saw their left side, and turned his head imperceptibly in that direction.

 _"Jake..."_  he whispered, leaning closer to the pilot as the sensation faded. He placed his lips beside the pilots ear so he wouldn't be overheard, a sense of dizziness washing through him as the sensation faded again. "To our left..." He whispered almost inaudibly, before drawing away to meet the pilots gaze.

"You sure?" He murmured, raising a brow.

"Completely." Taylor said, nodding his head tiredly.

Jake hesitated a moment longer, staring at Taylor intently and leaning towards him slightly. Taylor felt his breath catch, until Jake suddenly lunged towards their left, tearing the ferns apart. A flash of pale blue blurred onto the treetops, and Jake drew back in surprise as he stared upwards.

"What the-" He breathed, and in the split second it took them to blink, it was gone. "Yeah, you  _better_  run!" Jake cried after it, shaking his fist menacingly. He glanced back, and fell back to his knees as he leaned close to Taylor, who was slumped against the tree in an exhausted heap. "You okay, Taylor?" He asked worriedly.

"Hmm," Taylor hummed unconvincingly, smiling tiredly as Jake ruffled his hair gently. 

"Well," Jake said, glancing back up the tree. "Whatever that was, I don't think it wants any part of us..."

"Hmm," Taylor hummed again, and the pilot chuckled. Taylor felt something tight in his chest relax, and he sighed as he sat up straight, peering up into the branches above him curiously. "But, what was that thing?" He wondered aloud, "I've never seen an animal move that fast."

"I'm not so sure it was an animal..." Jake said reluctantly, and Taylor turned to see him examining the jungle floor. The pilot glanced over, and then looked back to whatever he'd found, reaching over to tug Taylor gently to his feet. "Take a look." He sighed, moving over to crouch beside a clear impression in the earth.

"Is that..?" Taylor balked, crouching beside the pilot close enough that their knees touched.

"Yeah," Jake sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "A  _human_  footprint." He said, his eyes raising to meet Taylor's. "Maybe we ain't as alone on this island as we first thought...."

Taylor frowned, the idea hardly surprising him as he expected it should have. Instead, he felt a lead weight settle in his stomach, as if something in his future just became an inevitability. He followed Jake, as the pilot pushed to his feet, sharing a brief look with the pilot, before they turned and made their way directly back to the group.

"Okay," Sean began, rising to his feet with a frown as they approached. "How come when I suggest doing stuff alone, I'm playing hero, but when-" 

"Do you have some military training we don't know about?" Taylor snapped, rubbing his head in irritation as a brief pain blasted through it. "Didn't think so. Let's move on, shall we?" He said, when nobody replied, gesturing for Jake to lead them onwards. 

The slope of the forest slowly increased, and they began to rise higher and higher. The tree canopy began to thin, until finally they stepped out onto a cliff side, though their attention was stolen by something else than the sheer drop.

"Whoa..." Taylor muttered, feeling disorientated by the sudden change in atmosphere around them.

"Okay," Michelle demanded,  _"how_  is it night time?! We left at the ass-crack of dawn, and we've only been gone for like, three hours at the most..." She ranted, looking towards everyone as if expecting them to explain it to her.

Frowning, Taylor dug his phone out of his pocket, his brows rising in surprise as he turned it on a d the screen lit up in his hand. "My phone says its nine PM right now..." He said, glancing around the group. "But, it should be closer to about nine  _AM_  by my estimate."

Jake hung his head, shaking it in disbelief as he muttered to himself. "I am not  _nearly_  drunk enough to have just lost twelve hours.."

"Oh, how drunk  _do_  you have to be for that, exactly?" Taylor asked, unable to resist the temptation. Jake barked a surprised laugh, looking over with an amused expression despite the situation.

"Well, it'd take some effort," Jake admitted wryly, looking him up and down as if considering his words carefully. "But if ya wanna find out, then you could always lend a hand when we get back to the resort bar..." He said with a wink, and Taylor sniggered as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"We have to stay focused, guys." Sean said disapprovingly. "What matters is getting to the observatory. We call for help. We get rescued. We go home." He said firmly, emphasizing his point by holding his fingers up in front of them.

 _ **You**  all go home_... Taylor thought, his playful mood vanishing quickly as his stomach dropped. He looked up at the glittering stars, wondering what it was about leaving that made him feel so twisted and sick inside.

"This must be the mountain pass," Sean continued, oblivious to Taylor's sudden lapse in mood. "Once we get past this, we should be at the volcano."

Taylor turned away from the group, walking over to the edge of the cliff as he looked out at the horizon. The dark water reflected the stars, a sparkling blanket beneath the glittering night sky.  _Almost there.._. He thought miserable, wrapping his arms around his chest as if to try and hold himself together.  _And then you'll all be gone_... He frowned, sensing something wrong about the thought, but unable to put his finger on what it was. He jumped, as Zahra kicked a small rock over the edge of the cliff, and watched it drop down into the churning river far below. She whistled in awe.

"Hey, Grace..." She called, grinning wickedly. "Didn't you just say you were scared of heights? Come check this out." She laughed.

"What?!" Grace cried, stepping back from the edge even though she was nowhere near it. "N-n-no way!" She stammered.

Zahra laughed as she leaned over the edge, closing her eyes as the wind blew through her lopsided hair. "Haha, come on!" She called over her shoulder, spreading her arms. "Best way to get over your fears is to face th-"

" _Zahra, look out_!" Taylor called, pulling her back from the edge as he stepped back, staring down the sheer drop as a massive red claw appeared suddenly, its pincers moving towards where Zahra's head had previously been.

Zahra turned slightly, and gasped, scrambling back further as it snapped shut on the air where she'd previously stood. She raised her hand to her throat, finger her choker blindly as she realised had Taylor not saved her, she would likely have been decapitated. "Holy hell!" She whispered, her eyes conveying her thanks through her shock, as she glanced at Taylor.

"W-wh-what is that?!" Grace cried, and Taylor scowled as he stepped in front of her.

"I think it's another of your fears, come to face you, Grace..." He said quietly, half hoping she didn't hear him. He scowled as an enormous red shell, four feet across, rose over the cliff's edge; carried by spindly, armoured legs. His fierce glare was met by several pairs of dead, black eyes gazing back at him. A grotesque mouth gnashed its fangs menacingly.

"That is too big!" Michelle screamed, terror over-riding her volume control. "I've eaten crab before, and crabs are  _not that big!"_

"Honestly, right now, I miss the sabertooth..!" Craig stammered, his arms out to protect Michelle and Zahra on either side of him.

The crabs legs clicked loudly against the rock path, as it slowly drew closer, snapping it's colossal pincers.

"Everyone, get back!" Sean called, and Taylor rolled his eyes, wondering if the sports star had his directions confused as they all continued to inch away from the great, monstrous crab. He gently pushed Grace further back, standing firm with a furious scowl as the crab lifted itself high on its legs. It swung an open claw towards him, and he grit his teeth, digging his feet in against the expected impact, only to be tackled from the side instead.

 _"Taylor!"_  Jake cried angrily, covering Taylor's head as they rolled to a stop a shirt distance away. The pilot pulled back to glare down at him. "We have got to work on this magnetic pull you have." 

Taylor blinked up at him, glancing down at where Jake was half sat over his waist. "Oh, I dunno..." He disagreed, a playful grin tugging at his lips. "I think I kinda  _like_  this magnetic pull."

Jake glanced down, and rolled his eyes as he shifted off of him,  forcibly trying not to grin himself. "I mean the one where life threatening stuff aims itself at you, and you stand there!" The pilot growled, helping Taylor to his feet.

"Oh,  _that_  magnetic pull..!" He laughed, until he suddenly remembered the very present danger to the rest of his friends. He ducked around Jake, scooping up a rock as the crab advanced slowly on Grace. With a grunt of effort, he launched it towards the crab, striking it in one of its eight eyes. The beast turned towards him and Jake, as the pilot launched his own rock, and struck one of its fangs, chipping the pointed tip away.

"Oh..." Taylor sighed in mock regret, as the distracted crab failed to notice Sean pulling Grace away to safety.

"Yeah..." Jake muttered, as they slowly backed away. 

"I think we made him mad..." Taylor said, as he grabbed another rock and lobbed it once more, slowly backing away alongside Jake as they alternately scooped up rocks and threw them at the irate crab.

"I dunno, I think he's still got some rage in him..." Jake said thoughtfully, tossing another rock and hitting another of its black, dead eyes. "Hey,  _Seafood Special!_ " He called, his hands cupped around his mouth. "There's more where that came from!" 

Taylor snickered, finding the situation entirely surreal, as he laughed with Jake about the enormous, armoured monstrosity approaching them. A streak of blue leapt out of the forest suddenly, and fired a blast of ice at the crab. "Furball!" He called, running forward and scooping the tiny animal up in his arms as a giant pincer smashed into the ground where the blue fox had previously stood, leaving a crater of broken rock in its wake. "I have no idea where you came from, but boy, am I glad you're okay." Taylor said, hugging the fox quickly before settling him on his shoulders, quickly backing away until he was back to the pilots side, where they could continue to bombard it with rocks.

 _"Hrrrff!"_ Furball growled, standing up across Taylor's shoulders stiffly, as he snorted towards the crab. A thick ice crystal formed around one of its mighty pincers, but the crab easily shattered it to nothing, as it opened and closed its claw.

"Eat  _this,_  Sheldon!" Jake cried, hurling another rock at the colossal crab, but the monstrosity blocked it, using its pincer as a shield. "Aw, crap, it's achieved sentience!" He groaned loudly.

"That's  _not_  what that means!" Grace called, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at her distress over the pilot's verbal slur. He sobered, as the titan crab loomed closer, able to see himself and Jake reflected many times over in its eyes.

"What the  _hell_  do we do now?" Michelle cried, crouching with Zahra behind Craig. Sean glanced at them, before running forward, waving his arms to get the creatures attention.

"Run!" He called over his shoulder.  _"Go!_  I'll lead it away from you!" Taylor rolled his eyes, as the enormous crab ignored the sports star, still advancing on where he and Jake continued to lob rocks towards it.

"No, dude!" Craig roared, running forward to yank his friend away from the crab. "What are you  _doing?"_

"I'm scrambling!" Sean replied, jerking his shoulder free from his friend as he tried to dodge around him again.

"Why do you  _always_  have to be the hero, you  _idiot?!"_  Michelle cried, tears falling from her furious eyes.

"Because  _someone_  has to do  _something,"_  Sean roared, glaring at them both, "and I don't have any better ideas!"

Taylor exchanged a glance with Jake, who continued to toss rocks at the giant crab, despite it's increasing accuracy in blocking them. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Top Gun?" He murmured quietly, only for the pilot to bark with surprised laughter.

"Oh, I doubt it, Boy Scout," Jake huffed amusedly, and Taylor frowned in confusion, but the pilot quickly continued with a quick grin. "You're  _always_  a surprise to me."

Taylor felt the blush stain his cheeks, and was pleased it was so dark to hide the reaction from the pilot. "How 'bout a split diversion?" Taylor asked, raising a brow suggestively. Jake turned to him, torn, but ultimately nodded in agreement. "Okay then... Can't go after both of us, right?" He giggled nervously.

Jake nodded, and they threw a final rock each, before diving to either side of the brute. Taylor rolled forward as Furball hopped off his shoulders and dashed ahead to the waiting group, before springing to his feet and racing around the gigantic crab's spindly legs, meeting up with Jake on the far side just as the beast began to lumber in a wide circle.

"Nice work, Boy Scout." Jake huffed, as the others gathered around them. "Any more bright ideas in that pretty 'lil head of yours..?"

Taylor swallowed heavily, shaking his head as the monstrous crab turned to face them, it's pincers clicking agily towards them.

"Look's like  _she_  does!" Zahra said, pointing as a shadow passed across the moon.

 _"Hrah!"_  Estela roared, leaping from higher up the cliff as she drove a rudimentary spear down into the base if one of the crab's legs. The crab roared with fury, as Estela twisted the spearhead, snapping the leg from the carapace, and the crab staggered back in obvious pain.

 _"Estela!"_  Taylor cried, moving to try and help, only to be held back by several pairs of hands.

"Get out of there!" Grace cried, her arms wrapped firmly around Taylor's arm to keep him from dashing into the fray.

Estela ignored them all, squaring off against the giant crab with a ferocious, and almost animalistic snarl. She twirled the spear expertly in her hands, the shaft blurring with speed. The crab scuttled towards her, it's claws raised menacingly, as she smirked at the creature maliciously. "... Let's dance." She said, and Taylor gasped, his heart racing as his eyes darted between the ferocious girl and the monstrosity looming over her. Time seemed to slow down around him as he struggled desperately against his friends, almost certain he could already see;  _exactly_  how the fight would end...


	15. Current character descriptions

** There are 8 Heroes: Aric, Fay, Zamu, Atlas, Lilith, Dela, Wukong, Isaac **

**[**Aric**](http://bladesofbrim.wikia.com/wiki/Aric) is a born Prince from the Western Kingdom who has a ponytail-like hair and wears a silver armor with a vest with four red and white squares, a brown belt, and brown boots. He is also always seen holding his signature sword called his "Trusty Rusty". **

****

****

**[**Fay**](http://bladesofbrim.wikia.com/wiki/Fay) is a female elf Warrior Princess who has silver hair and a golden headband. Her top is a teal color with a gold outline, and her pants are brown. She has brown boots and a satchel, and she has green eyes. **

****

****

**[**Zamu**](http://bladesofbrim.wikia.com/wiki/Zamu) is the Savage Beastman from the Swamps. **

****[**Atlas**](http://bladesofbrim.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas) is the Youthful King of the Dark Depths and has blue skin and white markings around his eyes and chin. His hair is pure white and his eyes are a shade lighter blue than his skin and glowing. ** **

******[**Lilith**](http://bladesofbrim.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith) is the Trickster Succubus from the Outer Worlds. ** ** **

******[**Dela**](http://bladesofbrim.wikia.com/wiki/Dela) is a Sky Pirate from the Thunder Reef. ** ** **

******[**Wukong**](http://bladesofbrim.wikia.com/wiki/Wukong) is the Monkey King from the Twilight Peaks. ** ** **

******[**Isaac**](http://bladesofbrim.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac) is the Wise Old Mage from a Lost Time. ** ** **

****Source:[click](http://bladesofbrim.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes)** **

****[other references](http://www.vikingsofbjornstad.com/Old_Norse_Dictionary_E2N.shtm)** **


	16. Into the Fire

**Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire  
**

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

_**Dear Jake;** _

_It never rains, but it pours... That's a thing apparently. I guess it kinda makes sense, I mean, every time we thought we just got over some dilemma, something worse came along and showed us just how majorly naïve we were being..._

_I would say I'd love for us all to go back to the beginning, just take it easy and let the world do its thing around us as we partied on the beach... But honestly, I think even if I got the chance now... I'd stick right where I am. It's not that I don't want to be with you all again, or that I haven't enjoyed our time together, or even that I don't want to spend every possible second of life I can by your side... It's just better this way._

_For all of you._

**10.**

Taylor struggled against his friends tight grip, his eyes darting between the moonlit silhouette of Estela at the edge of the mountain, and pleadingly gazing at his friends in turn, as the fierce girl squared off against the colossal crab which had attacked them.  _"Estela!"_  He called again, as the monstrous crustacean clacked its pincers at her menacingly.

Estela continued to ignore them, laser-focused on the crab as it scuttled towards her, it's claws raised and ready to strike. The scarred girl snarled, as a massive claw snapped at her, diving out of its path and rolling around its side.

 _"Hrah!"_  She growled, stabbing forward with her spear, only foe the crab to knock it aside, out if her grip. She teetered on the edge of the cliff, barely keeping her balance as she glanced at the treacherous drop behind her. The crab scuttled around, preparing to charge at her once more.

"What the hell are you  _doing,_  Katniss?" Jake cried, slicing his arm through the air forcefully. "Move your ass!"

Taylor held his breathe as the gigantic crustacean rushed towards Estela, who dove forward at the last second, vaulting over the crab's shell and only narrowly threading through its slicing pincers.  _"Kff!"_  She grunted as she landed, snarling as she spun around and prepared to attack again. The great crab clicked its pincers, screeching angrily as Estela changed her grip on her spear and thrust it at the huge beast, only to have it catch the spear as it spun around quickly. Estela pushed forward with all her might, growling ferociously as she tried to shove the crab off the edge. But the monstrosity dug its sharp, spindly legs into the ground, stabilizing itself against her.

"Guys, she needs a little help!" Zahra said, glancing around before meeting Taylor's eyes. She nodded firmly, before releasing her grasp on his arm, the others quickly following her example. Jake's hand however, remained firmly entwined with his own, as they launched forward together.

 _"Furball!"_  Taylor called over his shoulder, and the little fox loped over to his side quickly. "Hit it with an ice blast!" Taylor cried, pointing towards the giant crab as Furball growled and planted his feet on the floor. "Aim for the ground!" He added, and the little fox sniffed an affirmative.

 _"Hrrff!"_  Furball growled, as he breathed out a blast of cold, only this time aiming under the crab's pointy feet, forming a slippery sheet of solid ice over the rocks.

"Estela,  _now!"_  Taylor cried, as he and Jake added their weight to hers on the end of the spear. Together, they forced the spear forward, sliding the crab backwards over the ice. The giant crab screeched furiously, flailing its massive pincers, as it tipped back over the edge of the cliff, plummeting out of sight into the darkness below.

 _"Woohoo!"_  Grace cried, jumping up and down with her arms in the air, a massive grin on her face. Craig picked Zahra up and spun her around once, before turning pink, and hurriedly setting her down again. Sean glanced around the group as if surprised everyone had survived, while Michelle flitted between everyone to make sure they weren't hurt. As the sense of urgency died down, Estela turned, looking back at Taylor as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"Quick thinking there," she said, her eyes raking over him in approval. "Now... One of you  _idiots_  wanna tell me what the hell you're doing off the resort grounds?" She demanded, glaring around the group. Taylor stared at her in shock for a full minute, before a giggle escaped him. He slapped a hand over his mouth quickly, but the damage was done. He giggled loudly as Jake chuckled dryly beside him, squeezing his hand softly as the others all joined in behind them. Estela glared at them all, her furious scowl only worsening their bout of giggles.

"Estela," Taylor gasped, finally able to control himself a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, its just... You sounded just like Jake..."

"Wait,  _what?_  That's why you were laughing? Ouch, Boy Scout, very ouch." Jake said, feigning a pout.

"You  _literally_  said almost the exact same thing to me, just before we started throwing rocks..." Taylor said fondly.

 _"Psh,_  obviously need ya ears testing." Jake scoffed, "You're a big Boy Scout, you can take care of yourself."

"Says the man,  _holding my hand_ , so I didn't run off to help when Estela first showed up." Taylor quipped, raising their hands in front of their face and wiggling his fingers, as his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"I said you  _could,_  not that you  _should."_  Jake snorted, though he did release Taylor's hand somewhat reluctantly. "You make  _terrible_  decisions when it comes to your own, bodily safety." The pilot added, his eyes quickly flitting over Taylor as if to inspect for injury.

 _"Seconded!"_  Taylor laughed as the rest of the group all chanted together, slowly joining them by the cliff edge. He turned around and saw Estela watching them all with wide eyes, completely lost as to what they were talking about.

"Oh!" He giggled, quickly clearing his throat when he saw the fierce girl's eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Uh, we are calling for help." He said quickly, and Estela straightened on surprise. "Yesterday we worked out that there's an observatory on the island, one with a working satellite uplink which we can use to call someone for help and rescue... Ya know, the whole, escape La Huerta shindig..." He concluded awkwardly, shifting in discomfort as the thought of actually leaving once more made him feel uncomfortable in his own body.

"You shouldn't have left." Estela said at last, shaking her head as she glared up at him. "You should have stayed put." Taylor just shrugged, having no verbal comeback to give, as he personally agreed with the girl.

"It was worth the risk." Sean declared hotly, and Taylor sighed at athlete's returning attitude.

"Was it?" Estela demanded, turning her furious glare on the dark skinned boy. Sean balked, rearing back from the girl as she practically snarled at him. "If not for me, you'd be dead right now."

"But... we're not," Taylor said slowly, looking down at himself uncertainly. He glanced at Jake, raising a brow as he asked, "are we?"

Jake sniggered, making a show if slowly dragging his eyes up and down over Taylor. "Lookin' pretty good if we're not, Boy Scout." He teased, and Taylor flushed guiltily at the suggestive tone of voice. He felt warmth spread through him at the comment, and he quickly averted his eyes.

"No, I guess not..." Estela sighed, running a hand over her ponytail as she leaned on her spear. "Not yet." She added, eyeing them all sceptically.

"Estela," Grace asked warmly, making her way to the front of the group. "How did you find us?"

"Oh, it was pretty easy," Estela said, shrugging as she smirked at them all. "I just went towards the sound of you all, screaming bloody murder."

Taylor burst into unexpected laughter, which set off the whole group again, even Estela's lips curling in amusement. When they finally tapered to a close, Michelle flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled at the other girl. "Fair enough." She said, nodding her head as she began rummaging in her pockets.

"So, Sarah Connor," Jake said, grinning at the scarred girl, though his eyes remained sharp and suspicious. "You gonna tell us where you've been the last-"

"No." Estela said sharply, cutting the pilot off abruptly.

"Cool," Jake said, smiling as he raised his hands and took a step back from her. "Good talk." Estela scowled at him, before turning on her heel, heading down the path towards the rainforest.

"Where are you going?" Taylor called, following after her a few steps.

"The crab survived." She called back over her shoulder, barely pausing as she glanced back at him. "It will be coming for you. So, I'm going to hunt it down, and finish it off."

 _"What?!"_  Taylor cried, "that's crazy, Estela! You can't fight that thing alone!"

" _You're welcome_." She called sarcastically, completely ignoring his concerns for her safety. Taylor watches her walk away, biting his lip and feeling helpless as he debated the risk of following her.

 _On the plus side, she won't die, because I can help her kill it..._  He thought, _before glancing at the others behind him. On the down side, the others might kill me if I put myself in harm's way again. Also, Estela might kill me just for following her in the first place..._  Just before she disappeared into the darkness below the jungle canopy, she looked back over her shoulder, her eyes locking with Taylor's. He blinked, and she was gone.

"I sure hope Estela can fight that crab all on her own..." Grace worried aloud, her fingertips tapping anxiously.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she can't..." Taylor said quickly, running his hand through his hair worriedly. His dream from earlier that morning echoed through his mind.

" _Come find me."_

He took a single step towards the rainforest, and immediately heard Jake growling from just behind him. "Oh, no no no," the pilot muttered, frowning as he snaked a hand onto the back of Taylor's shirt in order stop him going any further. "I know that look,  _that_  look means trouble.  _That_  look means 'I'm gonna endanger myself and get hurt'." The pilot said, scowling as Taylor sighed and turned around with a pitiable expression.

_"Jake-"_

"Nope,  _not_  happening." The pilot said, shaking his head in denial. Taylor didn't think before he acted, stepping closer to the pilot and wrapping his arms around his shoulder, effectively twisting himself free from the pilot's grip on his shirt.

"I promise I'll be back soon." He whispered, chuckling as he added, "and that I won't get hurt... and if I do, you can totally say 'I told you so'." He pulled away to meet the pilot's worried gaze, his eyes flitting sown to the pilot's lips as they twisted into a concerned grimace. He bit his lip, as it tingled with the urge for him to close the distance between them, and forced himself to step back. If he allowed his feelings to take control now, then he would never get Jake to get him go.

"You guys keep going," he called to the rest of the group, though his eyes remained locked with the pilots. "I'm gonna go help her stop that crab." He said firmly, and the pilot finally looked away, scowling at the Cliff side.

"Dude, seriously?" Craig demanded, his eyes wide as he stared at Taylor as if seeing him for the fire time. "You're gonna go  _looking_  for that thing..?"

"She saved us once," Taylor reasoned, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "I won't let her do it again without help." Furball trotted over to him, his tail in the air proudly as he prepared to hop up to Taylor's shoulders. "You stay here with the others, little guy. I'll be back." Taylor said gently, reaching down to pet Furball's ear, as the little fox wrinkled his nose in obvious displeasure.

Taylor looked around the group, meeting Sean's eyes as he watched him with narrowed eyes, as if trying to read him. "Good luck, Taylor." He said eventually, turning away to leas the others onward. "Catch up with us," he said, throwing a grin over his shoulder.  _"If_  you can."

Taylor saw the way Jake tensed, and he grabbed a balled hand before he could turn toward the athlete, shaking his head discreetly. "Will do." He said cheerily, and Sean frowned as he turned away again.

"Then, I'll go too." Jake said, stepping after him. Taylor smiled warmly, a rush of genuine affection filling him even as he shook his head at the pilot regretfully.

"While we  _do_  make a pretty awesome team..." He said with a wink, before sighing heavily. "No." He said, raising his hands in a placating gesture as Jake opened his mouth to protest. "Estela's going to be mad enough one person came after her. If we  _both_  go, she'll just send us packing." He said, and Jake looked torn as to whether the idea was such a bad one. Taylor rolled his eyes at the transparency of the other man, before leaning closer to the pilot. "I need you to keep them  _safe._  If... If this goes sideways, and that thing comes for you guys again...  _He_  won't hesitate to throw himself at it, and then they'll have no one." He said quietly, ignoring the pilots frustrated huff and eye roll as he pressed on. "I need to know they'll be okay, so I need you to help them.  _Please..?"_  He asked.

"..." Jake held his gaze for a long moment, he sighed and glanced away quickly, before looking back at him sadly. "Fine." He sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Just... be  _careful,_  okay?" He asked, his lips turning down in a worried frown.

"You know me," Taylor said brightly, and Jake groaned, shaking his head as if about to change his mind. Taylor held his breath, as he slid a finger under the pilot's chin, slowly raising the man's eyes to meet his confident gaze. "I've got this." He said, repeating the pilot's words from when he'd encouraged him, as he gave Quinn CPR. Jake huffed a surprised laugh, and Taylor took it as a win, dropping his finger as he winked and turned back towards the rainforest.

"Oh, and Taylor!" He sighed, glancing back as Craig ran as far as the pilot watching him leave, to call after him. "Ask her if she can get us some food? My stomach is growling louder than that sabertooth right now, bro!"

"At least it's probably scaring away the other predators..." Michelle said thoughtfully, waving at Taylor and blowing him a kiss for luck. He smiled at his friends, waving at them as he turned and hurried down the hill to the edge of the rainforest. Despite desperately wanting to, he refused to look back, instead pushing straight into the trees, following the path he'd seen the girl disappear down. He jogged as fast as he could over the underbrush and gnarled roots, swearing he would never let the others know about the one time he tripped and scraped his arm open. His footsteps pounded as he ran through the forest, glancing around as he kept an eye out for any sign of Estela. Just as he ran past a particularly large tree, Estela leapt out with a snarl, stabbing forward with her spear.  _"Hrah!"_

Taylor dodged the spear, quickly rolling aside Estela drove it into the tree trunk where moments before, his stomach had been.  _"Taylor?!"_  She gasped, stumbling as she quickly moved backwards. She glanced at her spear, stuck in the tree from the power of her lunge, and she swallowed heavily as she rounded on him furiously. "I almost  _killed_  you!" She growled, spittle flying from her mouth as she fumed at him. "Why did you follow me?" She demanded.

Taylor hesitated, raising his hands in surrender, as he studied the raging girl before him. "Because..." He bit his lip, torn about how to reply. It was true he wanted to help, but the answer itself was more complex, and to give such an answer meant there was a very real risk she would think he was crazy. He also, didn't want to lie to her. He sighed in resignation, lowering his hands to his sides. "I... dreamt that you told me to." He said reluctantly, feeling himself burn red as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You..." She stammered, and Taylor almost laughed at her utter bafflement. "You dreamt... about me?"

"Yeah," Taylor sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know... it's weird."

Estela furrowed her brow, deep in thought, and Taylor was suddenly struck by inspiration as he watched her. "Or... Hey, have you been having weird dreams too, since we got here?" He asked desperately, his heart swelling with hope. "Ones that feel like-"

"-memories?" Estela asked, finishing his sentence. Taylor gasped, doubling over as he felt like he'd been hit by a freight train directly in his chest. "Taylor..?" He leaned against a tree, unable to respond to Estela calling his name as an overwhelming sense of relief filled him.

 _I'm not alone_..! He thought deliriously. _Not broken, not crazy... It's not just me! Oh my god, what if the others are experiencing it too? What if I've just been too scared to say it, but they already know it because they're feeling it too._.?! A sharp stinging sensation in his cheek brought him out of his inner thoughts, and he raised a hand as he glanced up at Estela, who merely raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, and pushed himself upright, rubbing his cheek distractedly.

 _"Rude,_  much..." He muttered, and Estela rolled her eyes as he finally focused himself. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said, I only had one... But, it was about you." She confessed, her cheeks staining a faint link as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"You dreamt about me..?" He asked, his elation dampening as suspicion crept in. "...what about the others..?"

"No..." Estela said, shaking her head.

Taylor felt his heart drop, his expression hardening as the hope which had blossomed in his heart withered, and died. He closed his eyes, and swallowed hard against the grief which threatened to overwhelm him.  _Alone. Always, alone.._. He grit his teeth as the stray thought brought irrational tears to his eyes, shaking his head as he forced himself to concentrate through the overwhelming barrage of empty feelings. "Uh, so this dream..." He said, trying to avoid meeting Estela's concerned gaze. "What happened in it?"

"We were adrift in this..." She paused, frowning as she seemed to search for the right words. "Underground lake..? It glowed blue with algae, and it lit up the cavern walls..." Taylor frowned as his vision tried to overlap, insistently trying to conjure the image of what she was describing. With a resigned sigh, he closed his eyes and hung his head, allowing the images to slowly filter into his mind.

A cavern domed high above him, covered in sharp stalactites which dripped occasional droplets of water onto an island of soft sand, which sat in the middle of a huge lake. The clear water seemed to refract the light of the glowing algae, making the the entire cavern seem to glow in beautiful shades of green and blue. He felt the water against his bare chest, lapping gently as someone swam up behind him, their arms looping gently around his torso, as lips pressed to his hairline. He giggled, as he was slowly coerced over to the sand, where he laughed and laid back, his arms raising to wrap around shoulders, drawing a face closer for a kiss.

"And then you took my hand, and we-" Taylor snapped out of his memory with a jolt, his eyes jerking open as Estela paused suddenly, her cheeks flushing a deep pink. "Uh, then I woke up. It... It doesn't mean a damn thing."

"It's wrong..." He murmured, narrowing his eyes at the ground as he tried to understand what he'd seen. He had no doubt it was a very real memory, but he was equally certain that he had never been to such a place on the island. His heart ached longingly, pounding rapidly against his rib cage as he ran a finger over his lips, a small smile blossoming without his noticing.

"Taylor, answer me, or I'm going to slap you again." He jerked his eyes up to find Estela watching him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously and her hand raised threateningly.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I can see the place you dreamt about, but..." He paused, not wanting to reveal too much about something which felt so intimate. "It's just that, I can see it so clearly... But, wherever it is... I didn't go there with you." He said, frowning as she just laughed at him.

"Well,  _duh,_  Taylor." She sniggered, as she used both hands to tug her spear free from the tree. Once it was free, she leaned against it lazily, grinning over at him. "I've never been there either... That's why its a dream. It doesn't matter how real or memory-like it seems. It's still not real."

Taylor felt something inside himself harden at her words, knowing in his heart that she was wrong. Not only had he been to such a place, he'd been there with Jake; he could still feel the pilot's hands in his bared skin from within the memory, and no matter how vivid, no dream could convince him so completely of a touch he hadn't yet received. He shook his head, pushing the entire conversation aside as he cleared his throat. "Look, Estela..." He said, "I'm not going anywhere. So, can we go find Mr Snippy now?"

"... You're stubborn, aren't you?" She said at last, sighing as she realised she wouldn't distract him again.

"Could say the same thing about you." He quipped, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Hm, you've also spent too much time around the pilot." She sneered, and Taylor choked on a laugh, a grin spreading over his face.

"So I keep hearing," he said happily, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"...  _Why_  are you so happy about that?" She asked, her head tilting in confusion. Taylor just smiled softly, shaking his head as he refused to answer any further. She sighed and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder, using the blunt and of her spear as she turned away from him. "Well... If you're gonna just stand there until you turn into a tree anyway, then I guess you might as well come with me..." She said, throwing a glare over her shoulder as she warned, "but keep close."

Taylor immediately stepped up behind her, his foot catching the back of her shoe and tripping her. She whirled on him, but he raised both hands with a grin, and took an exaggerated step back. She glared at him a moment longer, before turning back to the path. Taylor did his best to stay close to her, as she navigated the forest. Her footsteps light and quiet, and he tried his hardest to mimic her movements. He kept a rigid lookout, peering around for a sign of the enormous crab when something sharp and painful pricked his neck.  _"Ow!"_  He cried, as he covered the painful spot with his hand, finding a raised bump which was sore to the touch.

"What's wrong?" Estela asked over her shoulder, her eyes alert as she surveyed the path and trees ahead of them for possible ambush.

"Nothing," Taylor said, "I..." He trailed off, as the world around him blurred into strange whirling lights.  _"Nnh..."_  He was vaguely aware of his knees buckling, and Estela cursing, and before he could hit the ground, he felt her small but strong arms wrap around him. She dragged him over to some moss, and carefully laid him down, pillowing his head on her knees.

 _"Taylor!"_  She called, but her voice seemed to come from far away. He saw her climbed over him, rippling like she was a reflection in a watery landscape, as she leaned close and examined his neck.  _"Dammit,_  you were bitten by a snake! They hang from the branches sometimes..." She scowled, and Taylor smiled as she frantically tried to pull his shirt lower so she could better access the wound.

 _"Nn..."_  Taylor hummed, feeling nothing but coldness trickling through his veins. He tried to raise his arm, but he couldn't even feel if his arm was still attached to his body. When Estela next spoke, it seemed like she was an entire planetary system away. He wanted to frown, knowing there was something strange about such a thought, but unable to focus on it due to the increasingly strong waves of fatigue which plagued him. He tried to stay awake, filled with the dread certainty that if he should fall asleep now, he would wake up back on the plane; and realise that everything had just been a particularly vivid dream.

"I'm gonna have to suck the venom out, okay?" Estela called loudly, frowning as he stared straight through her, his eyes clouded and blurry. He vaguely heard her swear, and then he felt her lips pressed against his neck. Immediately the wrench of wrongness clutched at his gut, making him want to squirm away from her. He panicked, the increasing sense that he needed to get away overwhelming him, but he was unable to move a muscle. Suddenly, he felt a flare of strange sensation, something which seemed long forgotten; warmth. He began to feel her weight resting over him, her body pressed against his in ways that made the wrongness in him lurch, as her hand cradled his head and her mouth moved against his neck.

 _"Hh!"_  He gasped suddenly, finding barely enough strength in his arms to just manage to push the girl away, rolling out from under her with a groan.

"Taylor, wait-" Estela called, shocked, as she sat up and spat away the venom she'd sucked out. She hesitated however, as Taylor began to vomit, his chest and back heaving as he struggled to keep himself braced on his elbows. He coughed between gasps for breath, groaning as he brought up everything he'd eaten that morning. When he felt sure he had nothing left, he tried to crawl away, when a cool hand gently pressed against his forehead and rolled him away instead.

"It's okay, I think I got it, Taylor..." Estela said quietly, gently wiping at his clammy brow as she gazed down at him with the softest expression he had ever seen her wear. "Come on, Taylor... Stay with me." She encouraged quietly. He tried to do as she asked, tried to remain conscious, but his thoughts were like snakes; always slithering just out of his reach as colours drifted and swirled over his vision, everything deteriorating the more he tried to stop it. "Taylor, focus on my voice." Estela growled forcefully, and Taylor tried again to do as she asked. He sought out Estela in the whirlpool that his mind had become, and suddenly, he found her; resting his head in her lap, in the middle of the rainforest. "There you are," Estela sighed in relief, her smile as radiant as the sunrise. "Stay with me, you're coming back now." She encouraged, caressing his face softly as he slowly fought his way back to consciousness.

 _"Urrggggh..."_  Taylor groaned, shifting uncomfortably as he became aware of a sharp rock digging into his hip. "I... I think I'm okay." He said, sighing heavily as he noticed his body was shaking uncontrollably. "... Jake's gonna kill me." He muttered, groaning as he realised the pilot wouldn't be alone. "Urgh, don't let Michelle yell at me..." He whined pathetically, and Estela laughed in quiet relief as he slowly cane back to himself.

"I guess you're tougher than you look!" Estela said, chuckling in amusement at her own joke.

"I will have you know I look very tough indeed," Taylor quipped with a giggle, wincing as the motion made his neck throb. "I'm practically Fenris."

"Fenris had white hair and wore black spikey armour," Estela chuckled, shaking her head at his childish display.

"Heh, Diego is gonna love that you know Dragon Age..." Taylor mumbled, grinning widely. He sighed however as he thought about his best friend, and decided that lying on the ground wasn't going to get the group back together to any faster. He groaned as he tried to sit up, Estela's hands gently guiding him out of her lap. She stood up, and offered a hand which he gladly accepted, before she pulled him to his feet with impressive strength.

"Let's get you out of here," she said, and however much he wanted to protest, he didn't fight her as she steadied him, and led him back towards the daylight. They emerged from the rainforest near the edge of the mountain ridge. Before them, the island sloped down toward the Caribbean. "It looks like the sun is rising already!" Estela gasped, her jaw dropping as she looked towards the orange tinged horizon in disbelief. She shook her head and focused herself on her task, helping Taylor over to a large rock which he was able to lean against and recover his stamina. Together, they rested by the cliff's edge, watching the light of the sun begin to set the horizon ablaze. "Man... I'm gonna miss this." Estela sighed regretfully.

"What?" Taylor asked, turning to the brunette curiously. "The sunrise? There's always another..." He said indifferently.

"... Not for all of us." Estela said quietly, glancing over when Taylor rested a hand on her arm in apology. "Lets just say," she said with a heavy sigh, rolling her head across her shoulder as she noticed him staring to meet his curious gaze. "When I came to La Huerta... I didn't expect to leave a free woman." She frowned at him, as he just watched her quietly. "I don't get you... You don't look scared of me."

"I'm not," he said, choking on a surprised laugh, tilting his head st her in amusement. "Did you  _want_  me to be?" He teased, grinning widely as he leaned his head back against the rock.

"No..." She confessed quietly, looking away with a frown. "I don't." Taylor wasn't sure why the girl seemed so perplexed by the idea, but he said nothing, leaving her to sort through her own feelings as he looked out over the cliff's. The edge of the sky lit up like wildfire, as the sun crested the ocean, rising so quickly that in less than a minute, it was full daylight. Taylor blinked, confused, as he turned to Estela with furrowed brows.

"Uh, did we just..." He asked, pointing towards where the sun had just been breaking the horizon a few seconds ago, "see what I think we just saw..?"

"It's the island." Estela relied calmly, frowning thoughtfully. "There's something about-" she cut off suddenly, diving towards shoving him away from the cliffs edge.  _"Move!"_  She cried, as she rolled after him, hoping nimbly to her feet and pulling him out of the way just as the titan crab slammed down a claw from above. The crab clacked its pincers at them, its dead eyes filled with fury, as it scurried down the sheer rock wall they'd been leaning against. It slammed onto the rock path in front of them, creating an enormous dust cloud as it crept closer, pincers snapping.

"I guess  _it_  was hunting us..!" Taylor said, his eyes wide as Estela stepped forward, spinning her spear in a masterful display of skill.

"Taylor, get behind me!" She growled, as the monstrous crab lashed out with its claws. Estela expertly parried the blows, in an elegant and deadly dance along the cliff's edge. The crab pushed forward, advancing as it cornered them against a sheer drop. Estela lunged, striking at the crabs carapace, but the spear defected off its hard shell. The crab clicked its pincers quickly, seeming amused with their attempts to harm it. "I'm barely leaving a scratch!" Estela cried in frustration, jabbing again with her spear all the same. "Its armour is way too strong..!"

Taylor looked around, desperate for some way to help turn the tide. He caught sight of a large boulder from the corner of his eye, and looked up to see it was relatively close to the edge. "Estela, look!" He said, pointing to his discovery. "On the next ledge up, there's a boulder! We can drop it on the crab!" He explained quickly.

"Hang on... One... Second..." Estela muttered between tightly grit teeth, as she used her spear to redirect one of the crabs blows, temporarily distracting it as its claw bashed into the hard rock wall. "Okay, run to me now!" She called, turning toward the wall. Without thinking, Taylor did as he was bid, running toward her back. At the last second she turned, dropping her spear and cupping her hands to make a step. "Jump!" She cried, as he planted a foot in her grip, and launched him upwards. He grabbed the ledge above them, pulling his legs up just before the crab was able to crush his ankle with its massive claw.  _"Hurry!"_  She cried, and Taylor ran towards the boulder, which was positioned directly over the giant crab.

 _"Hrrrrrh!"_  He roared, slamming his shoulder into the heavy rock to no avail. "It's too heavy without leverage!" He called to Estela, who was trying to dodge a particularly vicious swipe of the crabs great claw. Taylor caught sight of a glint of metal below him, and he was suddenly struck by inspiration. "Estela! Throw me your spear!" He cried.

"Are you completely  _insane?!"_  She demanded, as she tried to avoid being crushed by the gigantic crustacean.

" _Trust me!_ " He called, as Estela leaped back from a pincer strike. She shook her head in disbelief, and then hurled her spear into the sky. Taylor reached out and caught it mid-air, before quickly hurrying to the boulders side. He planted one end beneath the heavy rock, and then pulled down as hard as he could on the other.  _"Hhnnn!"_  He growled, gritting his teeth together tightly as he applied all the weight he could to the spear. Slowly but surely, the butt of the weapon levered up the colossal rock, and it finally fell over the edge. It landed squarely on the crab, instantly crushing its powerful armour. The crab gave an ear piercing shriek, before it fell silent, its pincers snapping one last time, before it shuddered, and fell still.

"Quick thinking there!" Estela called, as Taylor flopped onto the rocky path, utterly exhausted. "I'm actually impressed!" She added, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh, rolling over to peer over the ledge, only to find Estela peering up at him with a grin. He shook his head and dropped her spear down to her, before he began to clamber down carefully, allowing the brunette to help him once she was able.

"I can  _not_  believe that worked..." Taylor sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

"Yeah?" Estela asked, a giggle escaping her throat as she shook her head at him in amusement. "I reckon human history would argue that smashing things with rocks has pretty much always worked..." Taylor snorted, but the grin faded from her lips, quickly replaced by a frown. "But we almost got killed, Taylor... We almost got killed because I was thinking about you instead of watching my surroundings."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but how is that  _my_  fault, exactly?" Taylor asked, frowning at the girl in confusion.

"That's just it, Taylor," she said with a sigh, shaking her head despondently. "It's not. It's  _my_  fault."

"Uh," Taylor said, rubbing his neck awkwardly, and wincing as he caught the sore area where the snake had bitten him. "I'm not sure I follow..." He admitted distractedly.

"You're a distraction." Estela said, scowling at him. "Plain and simple... And, I can't have distractions right now." She said regretfully. In an uncomfortable silence, the two of them averted their eyes, each of their gazes falling to their vanquished enemy. "Hey, what's this thing..?" Estela muttered, reaching for the crab's shell and wrenching something free of it.

"Is that..." Taylor asked, narrowing his eyes to see better, "an  _arrowhead?"_  He held out his hand, and Estela tipped it carefully into his palm. He turned it over between his fingers, careful of the still sharp edges. "I can't tell how old it is." He said finally, handing it back to her. "But, it looks like its made of some sort of amber?"

"Looks like it, but it can't be..." Estela said thoughtfully, examining the arrowhead for herself. "That shell was hard enough to block my spear, but not this..?" She muttered, glancing up at Taylor with a curious frown. "It must be way stronger than amber." She said at last, shaking her head disbelievingly. "Whatever it is, it's sharper and stronger than anything I've ever seen."

Taylor frowned thoughtfully as Estela pocketed the arrowhead, wrestling with the niggling feeling that he had seen weapons made of such a substance before. He couldn't remember having seen any weapons before in his life, let alone ones made of such a unique material that even someone as weapon savvy as Estela couldn't recognise it. "Well," the brunette said, drawing Taylor out of his reverie, "this crab won't be causing your little wilderness safari any more problems... Let's get you back to them."

"Oh!" Taylor gasped, remembering Craig's parting request as he thought about finally returning to them. He couldn't deny the rapidly growing desire to return to his friends, though he felt nervous about facing them, already anticipating that both Jake and Michelle at least would be furious with him over his newest injuries. "Actually, before I forget; did you have any food? We lost ours on the way..." He said, forcing himself to push all thoughts of the others aside, so he wouldn't chicken out and just go back to the resort.

Estela thought for a moment, before a wicked grin curled across her face. "I might have an idea..." She said, waggling her eyebrows playfully. Taylor frowned, following her gaze to the destroyed crab, and he laughed as understanding flooded him. They shared a glance, before delving in, first using the spear to roll the boulder away, and then working quickly and efficiently to removed the legs.

"So, do we just take legs and claws..?" Taylor asked, gesturing to the pile they'd made of the creatures extra limbs. "Or, do we share the weight of the body and pretend those dead eyes aren't staring at us with contempt the entire journey back?"

Estela laughed, fashioning a rope out of some vines she'd cut from a tree with the sharp end of her spear. She tugged a final knot tight, and grinned mischievously at him. "Who said we had to just do one or the other?" She asked, and quickly set about tying a makeshift harness around the crabs body, with two long straps they could use to pull it along behind them. She liked the legs and claws on top, lashing them down with a quick knot, before offering him a strap.

He grinned and threw his weight against the strap, and between them, they managed to get the giant carcass moving. They slowly made their way down the path, grunting with the effort of moving such a large load, but determined to keep going. They struggled to tug the crab through the gap into the trees, but soon settled into a rhythm which has them maneuvering around obstacles with ease as they headed back in search of their group. They were startled to a stop however, when they unexpectedly ran into them in the forest.

 _"There!"_  Sean called through the trees, and Taylor jumped in surprise, dropping his side of the harness as he turned to see the dark skinned boy hurrying towards him. "Glad to see you're okay." Sean said, and Taylor was stunned for a moment, until warmth spread through him pleased that their friendship was finally starting to become genuine.

"You're okay!" Grace cried, launching herself into his arms. Taylor laughed in surprise, but hissed as she caught the bite on his neck with her arm. "Oh!" She gasped, instantly recoiling. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Grace." Taylor said, resting his hand on her shoulder as he smiled warmly at her. "It's nothing." He looked around as everyone surrounded him, patting him on the back and generally seeming to check he was okay.

 _"Ha!"_  Craig snorted, bumping their fists together. "I  _totally_  would've bet you were dead! Mad respect, dude."

"Wait, what are you guys even doing here?" Taylor asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Coming after  _you,_  Boy Scout." Came a rough voice from behind him, and he turned slowly to find Jake standing behind him, a wide grin on his face. "Couldn't leave you to bail us out of danger." He said, winking as he leaned close and whispered loudly, "You'd never let us hear the end of it." Taylor laughed, a rush of emotion swelling in his chest as the pilot ran his eyes over him, checking for injury. He ducked down to greet Furball, who yipped excitedly at his feet, determined to keep his snake bite hidden as long as possible.

"So?" Zahra asked, bumping her own fist against his, though much gentler than Craig had. "Did you kick some crustacean ass or not?"

"And I don't suppose you... Found any food..?" Michelle asked hesitantly.

"As a matter of fact..." Taylor laughed, grinning as he turned to Estela, who was waiting by the crabs carcass with obvious amusement. "Well, the answer to both; is see for yourselves!" He said, gesturing towards Estela.

"Anyone wanna help me build a campfire?" She asked with a wide grin, and after a moments silent awe, the others all clambered to offer her help. Sean and Craig took over pulling the crabs carcass, making quick work of returning through the rainforest to where the monstrosity had first attacked them. Taylor walked at the back of the group, watching his excited friends fondly, as his hand brushed against the pilot's beside him. After trekking through the jungle for what felt like only minutes, they emerged from the rainforest in to a beautiful night sky.

"Weird..." Taylor frowned, looking up at the stars. "It's night time again already?"

"What do you mean 'again,' Taylor? The sun hasn't come up yet..." Sean said slowly, watching Taylor closely as he exchanged a look with Estela.

"Come on," Estela said loudly, clapping her hands together. "Let's get a fire going and get this beast roasted." She added, laughing when Craig and Zahra cheered in response. Taylor shook his head and made to help his friends, when Estela's voice rang out through the clearing. "Oh no, not you Taylor; you're going to sit still." She said firmly.

"Uh," Taylor began, chuckling nervously as Jake and Michelle both raised a brow at Estela. "I don't think-"

"Why should he sit still, exactly?" Michelle asked, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Taylor suspiciously.

"Yeah, Katniss, what's the big fuss?" Jake asked, making towards where the others were rapidly building a campfire in the center of the clearing. "That crab didn't give him another concussion or anything, right?"

"No," Estela said, her fingers tapping against her arm as Taylor made frantic cutting motions through the air, begging for her to not say anything more. "But I just don't think he should over do it." Taylor sighed, relief flooding his system as he followed after the pilot. "Snake bites can be pretty nasty, and we went almost straight into that fight with the crab after... I just thought he should rest while he can."

Taylor groaned, as Jake froze, and Michelle gasped. He rolled his head towards Estela, his frown promising payback sometime in the future. Estela just smiled, walking away to help Craig de-shell the crab. He turned back to Jake and Michelle, chuckling awkwardly when he found they were both glowering at him. Realising they weren't going to move out of his way, he sighed and reluctantly turned his head, allowing them to see the sore bite mark on his neck.

"Oh,  _Taylor..."_  Michelle sighed, rubbing her head as if she had a headache. Taylor shuffled his feet guiltily, as Michelle finally approached him and cupped his face in her palms. "What are we going to  _do_  with you?" She sighed, looking closely at the wound.

"I got some ideas." Jake barked roughly, his eyes locked with Taylor's over the blondes shoulder. Taylor grinned weakly, clearing his throat as the pilot narrowed his eyes at him. "' _I told you so_.'" Jake said, and Taylor opened his mouth to defend himself, only to nod and sigh as he hung his head.

"Yeah, okay... I deserved that..." He conceded, biting his lip as he sheepishly ran a hand through his short hair.

"Well, it looks like Estela managed to get all the venom out," Michelle finally declared, stepping away with a faint frown. "But she's right, you should sit and rest for now."

Taylor sighed, accepting his fate with a roll of his eyes, as he headed over to the rest of the group and sat quietly a few paces away from where they were gathering and building a giant fire. Jake shot him a glare, as if making sure that he wasn't trying to help. His lips twitched, as Taylor waved at him cheekily, and he moved off to help the others.

"He was pretty worried, I think." Grace said, walking over to sit beside him. "I guess we all were... We didn't get very far at all, before we realised we were going the wrong way!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around her knees as she smiled over at him.

"You didn't have to worry, Grace," Taylor said, feeling an embarrassed blush creep over his cheeks. "I was careful-" He was cut off by Estela snorting derisively, as she walked past them. "Oh come on, I was!"

 _"Hmm,"_  Estela hummed, as she crouched by the fire and dig some matches from a zipped pocket on the inside of her hoodie. "If by 'careful' you mean, 'lucky' then yeah, you were!" She said, beaming a smile his way. She laughed when he glared at her and poked his tongue out, using her match to carefully light some hollow twigs and set them at the center of their fire. Soon, the flames had caught, and they all sat around the great campfire, cooking crab meat as they laughed and joked with each other.

"Oh man," Craig groaned, as they finally got to eat. "King Crab is pretty goddamn tasty, dude." He said, before belching loudly.

"Seriously, Estela; you're the best." Michelle said, daintily tearing small chunks of crab meat and popping then in her mouth, while using a large leaf as a plate.

"I still can't believe you managed to beat that thing..." Grace said with a shudder, and Zahra patted her arm in awkward affection.

"Actually," Estela said, glancing at Taylor grudgingly. "It was mostly Taylor. I just helped a little."

"Ha! Told you I helped!" Taylor cried, jabbing his finger around the group gleefully.

"No way, for real?" Zahra asked, ignoring Taylor's outburst entirely.

"Well, well, well..." Jake said, popping a piece of crab in his mouth. His eyes smoldered in the flickering light from the fire, and Taylor swallowed heavily as they swept over him approvingly. "Not too shabby, Boy Scout."

"And you kept saying  _I_  had to be the hero." Sean joked, and Taylor laughed, looking around the group as he felt a blanket of warmth and ease settle around them.

"What can I say, I didn't know I had it in me." He teased, grinning widely.

"Oh, you didn't, it was just the snake venom." Estela quipped quickly, a sinister grin tugging at her lips as she tossed crab meat in her mouth.

 _"Urghhh,_  I am  _never_  gonna live this down, am I?" Taylor groaned, and everyone laughed at his forlorn expression, except for the pilot, who just stared into the crackling flames thoughtfully. When they had finally eaten their fill, they spread out, lounging around near the fire; feeling safe, and content.

"Well," Sean began, glancing between the sky and the trail. "It's dark out still, and the rest of the climb looks pretty dangerous..." He said thoughtfully. "Why don't we rest up here a little, and then we can push forward in daylight..?" He suggested.

 _"Pfft,_  you don't have to tell me twice." Craig scoffed, yawning loudly.

"I'm gonna need about ten feet of personal space from you, Craig." Zahra scowled, as Craig let loose another loud belch.

"Er, my B..." He said sheepishly, peering around for the most comfortable looking rock. As everyone seemed to follow his example, Taylor felt the cold ocean breeze blow up into the mountains, and he shivered slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to chafe some warmth into his chilled skin. He glanced around, and saw a few people lying in little clusters for warmth. Estela was laying close to Michelle, Grace and a reluctant Zahra, while Craig and Sean were almost back to back. He frowned, and turned to find Jake lying on his back by himself a short distance away, staring up at the stars and seeming lost in deep thought.

Taylor bit his lip, taking a deep breath to try and calm the suddenly rampant fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. Without giving himself a chance to think or talk himself out of it, he strolled over to the pilot and smiled sheepishly. "Mind if I join you..?" He asked, startling the pilot as he lowered his gaze from the stars to find he wasn't alone anymore. Taylor felt a prickle of doubt enter his mind, and he felt a blush stain his cheeks as he began to stammer embarrassingly. "Its just, its a... Its a little... cold." He finally spit out, and after only a seconds pause, he heard the pilot chuckle fondly.

"You wimp." Jake laughed, but scooted over to make room for him all the same. Taylor hoped the night sky hid the furious burning in his cheeks and neck, as he laid down beside the pilot, staring up at the glittering stars above them.

 _"Wow..."_  He breathed, his eyes glued to the dazzling display of twinkling lights.

"Yeah," Jake said, and Taylor could hear a soft smile in his voice. "Bet ya can't see this many back home," the pilot added, and Taylor felt his expression fall flat, his gaze empty as he stared unseeingly through the sky. "In the city, it's easy to forget they're even there... It's a big city, but we just block it out. Make our own lights." He said, sounding both as if he were sad and hopeful. Taylor tried to arrange his face into something more natural, hoping the man wouldn't see he was close to tears, as the pilot turned to look at him. "You can get closer, if you want. I don't bite."

Taylor let out a surprised laugh, relief flooding him as he looked back at the pilot. "You sure about that?" He asked teasingly, an easy happiness tricking through his cold body, warming him as Jake hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm," he teased, a slow and wolfish grin curling his lips upwards. "I guess it depends what you're into." He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Taylor laughed, and wiggled closer to Jake, resting his head on the mans shoulder; rising and falling with the other mans breath. "Better?" Jake murmured, and Taylor felt a rush of desire, as the mans voice rumbled in his chest beneath Taylor's ear.

"Hmm," he hummed in mock consideration, trying to hide his face as he grinned widely.  _"Much_  better."

"Alright... well," Jake laughed, wrapping his closest arm around Taylor and gently rubbed his cold arms.  _"Ahem,_  sweet dreams, Boy Scout... Don't drool on my shoulder."

"I'll try," Taylor laughed, peeking up at the pilot with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He glanced down as Furball curled up beside him, immediately resting his head on his tail and settling down to sleep. He smiled and gently ruffled his fur, before turning back to the pilot with a cheeky wink. "No promises, though." Jake laughed, a little snort to himself. In the moonlight, Taylor was sure he could see the pilot smiling, and he stared at the tiny smirk as he drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight in his eyes woke him, and with a yawn he stretched, rolling out of the still vibrating massage chair in the lobby. Cracking his back, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and found himself looking in a mirror. Taylor felt a strange jolting sensation, when Raj's grinning face beamed back at him.

"Lookin' good, Raj!" Raj's voice floated from his mouth, and Taylor began to panic wondering how he could wake himself up from such a bizarre nightmare.

"Hey, you too, Raj!" Raj continued to compliment himself, giving himself an accent as he talked to himself. Taylor wanted to frown in confusion, but his body didn't respond, as Raj went about his morning routine.

 _Nnh... I'm... Raj_? He managed to think to himself, barely coherent as he floated along as Raj wandered outside, a silent passenger inside his friend. He found Quinn, Diego and Aleister lounging by the pool, and felt his chest rumble with a deep chuckle.

"What up, party people?" He called joyously, only for nobody to so much as look up. "Hey... why's it so quiet out here, guys?" He asked, slowly walking over to the sombre group.

Diego sighed, reclined in a floating pool chair, a bloody Mary in each hand. "Just... worried about Taylor, and the others... that's all." He muttered distractedly, taking a sip from the drink in his left hand.

"Same." Said Quinn dispassionately, pouting as she peered up at him. "I can't stop worrying if they're okay..."

"Or if Taylor's done something reckless trying to save everyone again..." Diego added, saluting Quinn in understanding with the drink in his right hand, before taking a long swig.

"They're almost certainly dead, the fools..." Aleister sneered, worrying his nail between his teeth in frustration.

Taylor felt oddly motion sick, as Raj's thoughts echoed around his bodiless mind _. Hmm, everyone's pretty worried about the others... I should try to cheer them all up somehow..._

Taylor tried to squirm away, to retreat to his own body, but he couldn't find himself in the darkness of his own mind, locked inside of Raj.  _This is crazy_... He managed to think to himself, though it was a slow process _. It must be some sorta dream... unless.._. He steeled his nerves, trying to prepare himself mentally for the exuberance of experiencing life through Raj's mind.

"Trust me, guys." Raj said, an easy grin spreading across his face. "They're all okay, I guarantee it." He promised, beaming around the group.

"But how do you  _know?"_  Quinn asked, and Raj hesitated, as a strange sensation spread through him. He frowned, and Taylor almost felt relieved by the action. He tried to focus his thoughts on Raj, to let him know he was okay, that they were all okay; letting his sense of friendship with the large boy suffuse him.

"Because..." Raj said, slowly, swallowing heavily as he peered around them all with wide eyes. "I can feel Taylor in my head right now." He said, with a rush of exhilaration as Taylor mentally cheered.

"What?" Aleister demanded, gritting his teeth as he glared at the large boy.

"I'm super serious!" Raj pleaded, his jaw dropping as he sensed Taylor's relief.

"Dude, how high are you right now?" Diego sniggered, taking a large gulp from the drink in his left hand. "Are you Harold and Kumar high, or like, Trainspotting high..?"

Raj frowned, and was about to answer when the whisper of a thought passed over his mind, he hesitated as he tried to focus on it, and then slowly repeated it aloud. " _'Diego, don't be an Assbutt?'"_  He scowled, huffing in irritation. "What the hell, Taylor?" He muttered mutinously, only to see that Diego had dropped a drink over the edge of his floating chair, as he scrambled towards him.

"No. Way." He breathed, before glancing around the curious group with a blush. "Taylor always says that to me when I'm being stupid... Favourite show..." He murmured, averting his eyes as Lila walked by.

"Hey, Lila, how you holding up?" Raj asked loudly, rubbing his head as he changed the subject. The tour guide paced back and forth, muttering to herself as she ignored him entirely. "Uh, Lila..? Where've you been, yo?"

"Huh?" She muttered, pausing as she glanced up with a faint jolt of surprise. "Oh! Sorry, I'm just..." She sighed, running a hand through her hair distractedly. "I'm trying to figure out this gosh-darn password."

"Any luck?" Diego asked, seeming strangely recovered from the apparent shock of having his best friend call him names through another friend's mind.

"No..." She sighed regretfully, wrapping her arms around her chest tightly as she shook her head. "I thought I knew Mr. Rourke well enough to guess it but... I... I was wrong."

"Don't worry Lila," Quinn said reassuringly, walking over to rest her hand on the other girls arm supportively. "I'm sure we'll find the answers eventually!"

Raj looked at the crestfallen faces around him, although Diego at least seemed to be perking up slightly. Taylor felt the strange, vibrating echo of Raj's thoughts around him again, as the boy desperately wished to help his friends. _I seriously have to cheer these guys up, stat! But how? ... Taylor..? Can you hear me..? Are you really there, dude, or am I on the biggest freakin' trip ever..?_

Taylor wasn't sure how to make his thoughts heard by the other boy, it had been hard enough to pass the short message to Diego through their friend, and he wasn't sure he had the strength to pull such a feat off a second time. He noticed a diving board, and a set of inflated beach balls laying beside it, and was struck by an idea. He focused his thoughts of the beach balls as intensely as he could, ignoring the sense of fatigue that swamped him until Raj seemed to get the hint. He finally relaxed as Raj grabbed a ball, and hurled it towards Diego.

"Surprise dodgeball!" He yelled, laughing as Diego spluttered around a mouthful of his remaining Bloody Mary. "Think fast, Al!" He cried in warning, before chucking a second ball at an unsuspecting Aleister.

 _"Gguuf!"_  Aleister gasped, tipping over like a felled tree and toppling into the pool with a loud splash. If Taylor had use of a physical body, he would have winced, as the pale boy floundered beneath the water, fully expecting his fury upon his surfacing.

"Sorry!" Raj cried, but instead of the yelling he expected, everyone burst out laughing, as Aleister climbed back out of the pool, spitting water from his mouth. His wet clothes clung tightly, to reveal a lean and muscular frame. Taylor could see that Grace was in for a surprise when the two of them finally got over their shyness.

"Whaddya know?" Diego sniggered, raising a brow at the pale boy. "Aleister has abs!"

"Are you mocking me?" Aleister demanded defensively, wringing out his sweater.

"Not at all!" Quinn giggled, her eyes lingering on his lithe build. "You look good!" Aleister glared at her suspiciously for a moment, before looking in the mirror behind the bar. A tiny smile broke through on his face, as he looked himself over.

 _"Hrm."_  He huffed in dry amusement, and for a moment, everyone seemed to forget their situation, breathing easily for the first time in days.

 _Mission accomplished, Taylor_! Raj thought, and Taylor wondered how he could feel so nauseous when not even in his own body, as the other boy's thoughts boomed around him. The large boy noticed Aleister still studying himself in the mirror, fixing his hair, and he slowly walked up beside him.

"Hey, Al-" he began, but broke off with a laugh when Aleister jumped what seemed like a foot into the air.

"Hrm?" The pale boy started, spinning around to see Raj beside him. "I wasn't doing anything!" He said defensively, clearing his throat as his face fell into a carefully neutral expression. "Simply... tidying up in case the others return..."

"And, by others... You mean..." Raj said leadingly, a huge grin splitting his face as he waggled his eyebrows knowingly.

"..." Aleister said nothing, turning back to the mirror so he could avoid Raj's too smug haze, though his pale cheek were stained with pink.

They remained in awkward silence until finally Raj groaned, his face falling as he waved hos arms drastically.  _"Grace,_  dude!" Raj barely kept himself from yelling. "By  _others,_  you mean  _Grace!_  You were supposed to finish my line..!"

"Oh, I knew that." Aleister said simply, glancing sideways at him. "I just had no intention of doing so..." He frowned as Raj pouted pathetically, his eyes wide as he peered up at Aleister. "What in the heavens has gotten into your smoke infested brain?" The pale boy scoffed, his fierce expression faltering as he finally gave in. "This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Grace could return at any moment and catch me looking... silly..." He rambled quietly, looking back at the mirror and smoothing his eyebrows.

Raj chuckled, and threw his arm around the pale boys skinny shoulders. Taylor could just tell that Raj was about to say something insane about Aleister writing Grace a song, and he wearily forced himself to think about something tamer, that the other boy might not immediately shut down. "If I may be so bold as to impart a little Raj wisdom..." Raj began, hesitating as he felt Taylor's gentle nudging in his head. He shook his head and sighed, at the much less dramatic choice his friend insisted upon.

"How am I supposed to do that, when I don't even know how I feel?" Aleister snapped, and Raj rolled his eyes at Taylor's sheepish retreat from his mind.

 _Taylor, you and I are having words when you guys get back._.. Raj thought sourly, the words booming vibrations around Taylor, making him feel nauseous and dizzy.  _Dude, no hurling in my head_! Raj thought suddenly, making the vibrations worse, as he caught the mild shadow of whatever sickness Taylor was feeling. He shook his head, and turned back to Aleister, trying not to think any 'loud' thoughts.

"Well, that's your first problem." Raj sighed, smiling softly as Taylor's presence in his head seemed to hum in agreement. "Can't put her on the spot, unless you know what it is you want. Think about this, though!" He said suddenly, as inspiration struck him anew. "One day, I was really, really, really high, and I wanted Cheetos. But my couch was so comfy, and I didn't wanna get up." Aleister scowled and opened his mouth to interrupt, but Raj held up a finger, and quickly continued, causing the pale boy to roll his eyes in exasperation. "I wanted those Cheetos to come to me. I dreamed of them showing up at my door, and telling me they wanted me too. But, you know what happened?" He asked sadly.

"I dread to ask," Aleister sighed, covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head disparagingly. "This is quote possible the most disturbing conversation I've ever been a party to..." He muttered.

"I never got those Cheetos..." Raj said, wiping his eyes as they watered at the sad memory. "I spent my whole day wishing instead of making my wishes come true." He finally concluded, and Aleister stared at him in slack jawed shock for a moment, before hanging his head in commiseration.

"Oh my lord in heaven..." He said quietly, shaking his head in despondent disbelief. "I think something's wrong with me... because that actually made sense."

"You're welcome, buddy." Raj said, his face breaking into a wide grin, oblivious to Aleister's discomfort. "That's only the first step! Here. I'll write out my ten step-plan to romantic bliss." He offered, turning to tear a photo off the wall behind the bar. He flipped over the picture of a pristine marina, about to write on the back, when he froze suddenly. "Whoa." He said, slowly turning the picture back over. "Dude. Look..." He whispered, passing the photo to Aleister with numb fingers.  _"Boats."_

"Yes, it's a picture of boats." Aleister snapped, snatching the photo from Raj and glancing at it only briefly. "Now tell me Step Two!" He demanded, and Taylor felt a rush of affection for the pale boy so strong that Raj had to wipe his eyes free of heartwarming tears.

"Ugh, dude..." Raj half sobbed, trying to get himself under control. "Taylor, dude..!" He whispered furiously, and Taylor hurriedly tried to get control of himself as Raj cleared his throat loudly. "Everybody! Get over here!" He called, his eyes finally drying as Quinn, Diego and Lila hurried over to join them at the bar. "Look at this picture!" Raj demanded, quickly snatching it from Aleister and shoving it into Diego's hands.

"Okay..." The olive toned boy drawled slowly, a confused grin playing at his lips. "It's a stock photo of some marina..."

"Not just any marina, dude!" Raj exclaimed, tapping the photo with his finger excitedly. "Look in the background!" He pointed to a spot near the top right corner, where, nearly hidden by some palm trees; there was a steaming volcano.

"That picture was taken here!" Quinn gasped, her hands raising to cover her mouth in surprise, as she stared around the group with wide eyes.

"No way!" Diego said, staring in see at the distinctive mountain. "You're right... That's the same shape as Mount Atropo!"

"Hrm..." Aleister hummed, gently taking the picture from Diego to study it closer. "Based on the angle of the photo, compared to the volcano... I suspect this was taken only a couple miles south by southeast of The Celestial." He concluded thoughtfully, handing the picture back to Raj.

"It must be Mr. Rourke's private marina!" Lila gasped, her hand slapping loudly against her forehead as she stared past them all. "Only the wealthiest VIP's kept their catamarans and yachts there..."

"And, if there are still boats at the marina, then..." Raj said, a huge grin splitting his face as he offered everyone a high five.

"Then you might've just found our ticket off the island!" Quinn laughed, returning Raj's high five, before flinging he'd arms around his neck.

Taylor jerked, waking with a start as his heart pounded in his chest. Furball yelped at his sudden jolt, shooting to his feet and darted across the camp, his tail between his legs. He covered his eyes with his hands, blinded by the already risen sun. He sat up quickly, accidentally whacking Jake in the jaw with his elbow.

The pilot shot to his feet, immediately in a crouched position as if ready to flee, when he realised it was only Taylor, and flopped back to the ground with an enormous gasp of relief and frustration. "Holy hell, Boy Scout, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jake said, running a hand through his hair. He frowned when Taylor didn't respond, and sat up quickly, his hand resting on Taylor's arm. "What's wrong..?" He asked, raising a hand to wipe away the tears which Taylor hadn't realised he was crying. He shook his head, and the pilot glanced awkwardly around the camp, before pulling Taylor to his side and rubbing his arms gently. "You're shaking... What is it..?" He tried again, his voice a low murmur.

"I just... I'm not sure..." Taylor hiccupped, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He couldn't tell if he was overwhelmed from the strange experience of being inside Raj's head; or if he was terrified of them finding the marina, where his friends would all sail away home. "I'm sorry... I-" he took a deep breath, pushing himself away from the pilot as he firmly wiped beneath his eyes and scowled, refusing to let his ridiculous and irrational thoughts control him. _I am not weak, I can be strong... I will be strong. I can do this... I got this_... Remembering the pilots encouragements helped settle the shivers running through him, and he pushed to his feet, stretching as he took several deep breaths. He turned to look down at the pilot with a confident grin, but faltered when he found himself face to face with the other man instead, who'd followed him to his feet.

"I, uh..." He cleared his throat and took a step back, smiling widely as he gave a mock salute. "Sorry, about... That. Uh, weird dream..? I guess..." He said awkwardly.

Jake watched him for a long moment, his cerulean blue eyes seeming to see through all his vulnerabilities to the heart of him. Taylor shifted uncomfortably, hoping the pilot couldn't see how badly damaged he thought he seemed inside. The pilot cracked a crooked grin, running a hand through his hair as he huffed dismissively. "Don't worry about it." He winked at Taylor, who finally felt himself relax a little, realising the other man wasn't about to push him for answers. "Still think it was worth it."

Taylor laughed, shaking his head as he looked down at his feet, wondering what he could have done to deserve someone so patient and understanding in his life. The smile faded from his lips, replaced by a sad frown, an emptiness filling him as he couldn't help but think he wouldn't be half so supportive, if he knew the true level of Taylor's crazy.

"Okay, everybody," Sean called, distracting him from his inner turmoil, and he turned towards the sports star eagerly. "We should push forward while we've got daylight. This last stretch looks to be the most dangerous," he warned, "so stay close."

Taylor hesitated as everyone filed over to the athlete, his mouth opening so he could tell them about the marina Raj had found, but after a second, he closed it again. He shook his head, discouraged by the knowledge they would all think he was crazy. He sighed and hurried after the others, hoping he would be able to shake his melancholy mood by the time they reached the observatory. After a short walk, the path around the mountain narrowed until it was just barely a foot across. Taylor gulped, the high winds whistling as it raced across the jagged rocks.

"Yeah, this is gonna be one gigantic  _'nope'_  for me." Zahra said flaringly, turning back the way they'd come, only to find herself trapped by the others cramped in around her.

"Um... do we really have to go this way..?" Grace asked, her eyes wide as she panted lightly, not quite to the point of hyperventilating, but Taylor didn't think she was far off.

"It looks pretty risky, but this is the very end of the pass..." Sean said with an encouraging smile, slowly traveling his eyes around the group. "We get around this, we're at the volcano. We'll take it slow, and safe." He said, digging in his bag, and producing a long coil of rope.

Taylor caught Jake looking at him lewdly, and frowned, until the pilot gestured to the rope, and then waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He then flushed a deep shade of red, much to the pilot's delight, as the man snorted with amusement. "I brought some rope I found at the resort... I figure we can tie ourselves together for safety."

"I'll tie the knots." Jake offered, and Taylor almost choked as the pilot strolled past him to the athlete, calmly taking the rope and testing it's hold. "I had to learn some in training." A few moments later, Jake had everyone lined up, and was slowly making his way down the line, expertly tying them all together as he quickly moved along the line.

"Why am I not surprised you're good with rope and knots, Top Gun?" Taylor asked with a grin, the pilot tightening his own knots tightly with a smirk and a quick wink, in lieu of answering verbally. With everyone tied off, Sean began leading the way across the dangerously small ledge. Taylor took a deep breath, and followed fight behind him.

Sean put a tentative foot forward, and the earth issued a frighteningly loud crack beneath his weight, but ultimately held. "Alright," Sean called encouragingly, shuffling slowly along the path. "Let's do this!" Taylor was almost certain he could hear Zahra muttering waspishly about 'pep talks from asshats' under her breath. "Don't look down!" He continued to yell encouragement, as the tethered group inched single file along the precarious, craggy path.

Every few seconds, Taylor would tense, as the wind picked up; battering them with a ferocious howl. He grit his teeth, and clung to the rock face with his fingertips, trying hard to heed Sean's advice; and not look down. He stepped carefully after Sean, shuffling in sync so they didn't trip each other. He pressed on determinedly, one foot barely in front of the other, his breathing almost robotic as he steadied himself.

"You've got this, Taylor." Sean said encouragingly, as he glanced toward him. Taylor didn't respond, too focused on keeping his body under strict control, but he allowed himself a small grin when he heard Jake huff in quiet reproach from his other side.

"Quit stealin' my lines, Steve Rogers." The pilot teased, and Taylor desperately wanted to share a grin with the man, but forced himself to remain stoically facing the wall; reasoning that they could share whatever congratulations, cheers, handshakes, pats on the backs, smiles and kisses they wished once they were safely across. He also forcefully told himself that now was  _not_  the tine to be fantasizing about Jake's kisses; deserved or otherwise.

"Just hang on," Sean chuckled in reply, "we're almost there!" He called louder, so everyone could hear him.

"Grace? You holding up?" Taylor heard Estela ask from further down the line, and his heart went out to the dark skinned girl, thinking her incredibly brave to still be moving with them.

"Nng.. Nnh..!" Grace babbled nervously in response, seemingly lost for words as she trembled.

"I think we're about to lose the nerd, guys!" Zahra called, sounding torn between genuine concern for Grace and her own nervous breakdown.

"Chill out, Grace." Craig said, surprisingly gently for the usually boisterous boy. "Do what I do, yeah? Think about something awesome instead. Like... muscle cars!"

"... I-" Grace stammered with a sniff, before clearing her throat and trying again. "I like muscle cars..." She said in a small voice, and Taylor felt a joyful warmth spread throughout his chest at the way Craig of all people, was able to empathise with the terrified girl.

"Right? Aren't they badass?" Craig crowed, utterly impressed with Grace's confession. "I've got a Charger myself." He admitted proudly, and Taylor almost laughed at the mental image of the jock puffing his chest out as they shuffled across the tiny ledge. "When you put the pedal down, that beast just growls!" He chuckled, "Makes a sound like-" The jock fell silent, as a sudden tremor splintered through the earth beneath Craig's feet.

"Oh,  _shiiiii-!"_  The jock cried, as he scrabbled for purchase against the rock, before inevitably toppling over the ledge. Furball began to bark in alarm, already at the far side of the ledge, having scurried across deftly ahead of them.

"Craig!" Sean cried, "everyone hold on!" He yelled, and the group tried to follow his lead as they all pulled back on the shared tether; but Craig's weight proved too much for them. Estela growled in surprise, as the jock's momentum yanked her and Grace from the edge with him, Grace shrieking in terror as she flailed through the air.

 _"Ah, hell_!" Jake cursed, as Michelle and Zahra fell too, pulling him along with them.

 _"Jake!"_  Taylor cried, turning as a sharp tug at his waist yanked him from the ledge right after him. The pilot looked up, their eyes meeting as they prepared to plummet down the side of the cliff. The pilot reached towards him, as Taylor stretched his own arm downwards, their fingertips brushing, before a sudden fierce yank at Taylor's waist tore them apart.

 _"Hrrrrh!"_  Sean growled, his teeth grit tightly together as he reacted instantly, hooking himself to one of the rusted safety struts on the ledge, stopping everyone's fall. The rope pulled taught as the full weight of everyone pulled down on Sean.

"Urgh, this is so embarrassing..." Zahra groaned, hanging almost upside down.

"Would you rather be a pancake right now?" Estela growled, holding the rope to keep herself upright, and bracing her feet against the rock face.

"Honestly, it's a total coin toss right now." Zahra admitted with a sigh.

 _"Hrrrk!"_  Sean growled, struggling to keep his grip as they all dangled together, hanging against the cliff face, blowing in the strong winds.

 _"Hooooly... Shiiiiit..."_  Craig said lowly, his voice echoing up to the others. "That's a really, really long way down..."

"Dude, I said don't look down!" Sean yelled, fighting to try and raise himself back onto the ledge, but to no avail; as everyone's added weight prevented him from being able to shift his own weight to swing his legs up.

"Everyone calm down." Estela said calmly, glancing down herself. "It's such a high drop, you won't even feel it when you die."

Taylor wondered why that was something she thought was all right to say.

"Not helping!" Craig cried desperately. " _So not helping_!"

"Hey, Boy Scout..." Jake said quietly, slamming his feet against the wall to steady himself, and looking up at Taylor proudly when he quickly copied him. "It's gonna be okay." He said calmly, and Taylor peered down over his shoulder, meeting the pilot's determined gaze with one of his own, and giving him a firm nod to show he was with him. He looked up, as in the distance, the sun dropped fast toward the horizon. Before they could blink, night darkened the sky.

"Not again!" Taylor yelped, as the world turned dark around them.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Zahra cursed, growling as she struggled to get herself into an upright position.

"Sean, pull us up!" Michelle called, staring up at the sports star desperately. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I'm... Trying..!" Sean growled, irritation and frustration raging in his gruff reply. His muscles flexed, veins popping in his biceps as he tried again to pull himself back o to the ledge.

"Respect for the gains, Cap," Jake called up to him, "but I don't think that's gonna work!"

"It... has to work!" Sean growled, panting for breath as he struggled in vain, slowly sapping his energy by fighting so hard.

Taylor glanced down, to see Grace curled into a ball, quivering in terror as she stared into the abyss-like darkness beneath them. "Grace," he called calmly, "I need you to focus, if we're gonna get through this, okay? None of us can do it without you, Grace..." He said, hoping his words struck some ember of hope within her. "Are you with us?"

"I..." Grace hesitated, swallowing loud enough that even Taylor could hear her from the distance. She slowly uncurled herself, grabbing hold of the rope and twisting herself so she could plant her feet against the wall. "Y-y-yes! I'm... I'm with you, Taylor!" She stammered, her face fierce with determination.

"Good girl, Grace!" Taylor called in encouragement, just as the wind buffeted the line of his dangling classmates in single file, from a rope which he saw was fraying. A send of preternatural calm fell over him, as he sensed something calling to him; a memory of a similar situation. With nothing to lose, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the memory flow over him like water.

As if on a replaying video, he saw Craig fall, tugging first Estela and Grace, followed by Zahra, Michelle and Jake off the ledge after him. He and Sean both grabbed the rusted rail, and held the group aloft for some time, until Craig spotted a ledge lower down. He called to Sean, begging for the chance to save them all, but Sean refused, demanding that he and Taylor would pull everyone back up; despite being unable to raise themselves. After a long and tense hour of dangling, Taylor began to slip, the rope around his midriff frayed from rubbing against the ledge. As if sensing something terrible, Taylor looked down, to see the others all looking up at him with tearful expressions, as Estela drew a pocket knife from her pocket and passed it to Jake. The pilot whispered something Taylor couldn't hear over the sound of his own screams, before quickly cutting through the rope, leaving himself and Sean alone as they fell in slow motion into the darkness below.

Taylor opened his eyes with a gasp, his ears pounding with the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins. Tears stung his eyes, and he grit his teeth against the scream which tried to fight its way from his throat. He panted heavily, growling to himself as he shook his head free of the sad, haunting expression of the falling pilot's face, and looked around for the ledge he had seen in the nightmare vision. He squinted through the darkness and at managed to make out a tree root sticking out of the cliff face, and just beyond that; the ledge far to the side, closer to Craig now he wasn't holding them up himself.

"Craig!" He called, pointing behind the jock when his friend looked uo at the sound of his name. "over there! Do you see that other ledge?"

"I..." Craig stammered haltingly, before he narrowed his eyes and peered closer, nodding his head as he found what Taylor had been pointing to. "I think I see it! But its way off to the side, bro!"

"Run along the cliff face!" Taylor called, bracing his feet in a wide stance as Craig tugged on the rope, trying to rearrange himself so his feet were against the rock face. "Try to swing there!" He yelled, before glancing up at Sean and muttering to him. "Just a little more, Sean... Sorry, but this might kinda make things worse... Just, hold on!"

 _"Hnnnnh!"_  Craig rumbled, a controlled roar as he tried to swing himself along the rocks towards the ledge. "I can't get that far!" He called regretfully, shaking his head in shame.

"Come on, everyone, help him!" Taylor called, and felt his lips twitch in response to the wink and thumbs up that Jake sent him in reply. "Okay everyone, as one... Ready..? Swing yourselves!"

Below him, the others all pushed their legs against the cliffside, swinging like a pendulum in bigger and bigger arcs. They worked together to great a powerful momentum, and if the situation weren't so dire; Taylor would have been able to enjoy the pride he felt for his friends.

"Almost... there..!" Zahra growled, her feet hammering against the rock as she swung her full weight into each lunge.

"I can get us there, if I can just... reach..." Craig muttered loudly, straining his arm to its limit each time he swung close to the ledge.

"Come on, Drax!" Jake called, encouraging the jock.

 _"Dammit!"_  Estela cursed, as Craig barely missed the ledge again. "It's no use, the rope's not long enough!"

Taylor looked up, to where Sean was still trying to pull himself up. He managed to get his elbows over the edge, and heaved again, but the weight of the whole group proved far too much for him to gain anymore ground.

"Sean!" Craig called, and Taylor felt his heart falter in his chest, overwhelmed by the hollow feeling that his vision had finally caught up to them. "Sean, I can get us to the other ledge, but the tether ain't long enough! Dude... You gotta  _let go,_  man!"

"Are you  _nuts?!"_  Michelle demanded, glaring down at the jock even as she kept their pendulum moving. "If Sean lets go, we all die!"

"No, Michelle." Taylor said quietly, though his calm voice carried to the whole group. "If Sean lets go, we all  _live._  If he doesn't,  _that's_  when we die."

"I can swing us to the lower ledge!" Craig yelled, growling in determination. "We can make it!"

 _"Hff..._  I can... get us back up..." Sean argued, though his strength was clearly fading.

"Sean, you  _gotta_  trust me!" Craig pleaded, before yelling at his friend in frustration. "You gotta trust all of us!"

Sean ignored Craig, trying to pull himself over the ledge with increasing difficulty as he slowly lost the ground he'd gained.

"Sean. Craig can do this." Taylor said calmly, knowing that this was the moment of truth. Either Sean listened, and they lived; or they all fell to their deaths. He turned to look at Jake, whose glanced up when he felt Taylor's eyes on him. He smiled at the pilot, strangely reassured that this time at least, they'd go together. Jake seemed to sense something strange in Taylor's eyes, and his expression darkened, but Taylor looked up before the pilot could question him. He watched as Sean finally turned to look at him, his face beaded with sweat. After seconds that felt like lifetimes themselves, he nodded, and Taylor felt a relief that was almost rapturous flood through him.

"Okay!" Sean cried, glancing down at his friend as he readied himself. "On your hard count, Craig! You're the Q.B. now!"

"Everyone, we need one more  _big_  swing!" Craig yelled, taking charge with a efficiency which under other circumstances, would have surprised them all. Below Sean, Taylor and the others ran back along the cliff face, away from the lower ledge, storing up energy for the final lunge.

"Oh god, oh god..." Michelle chanted, Grace whimpering but standing firm beneath her.

Taylor glanced down at Jake, who raised a brow at him, still curious about the strangeness he'd sensed earlier. "Drinks on me if we live, Top Gun?" Taylor asked, shooting the pilot a cocky wink.

"Boy Scout, drinks are the  _last_  thing I'm thinkin' of on you right now." Jake said quietly, and Taylor yelped as he lost his grip on the rope momentarily. The pilot sniggered as he righted himself, his clear eyes still dark as they watched him intently.

 _"Forward!"_  Craig bellowed, and Taylor and Jake both turned forward as the group all ran the other way together. When they were almost as far as their momentum could carry them, Craig yelled again, "Hut-hut...  _Hut!"_

At Craig's signal, Sean unhooked himself from the railing. He fell, weightless, and the tether went slack.  _"Hrrrrah!"_  Craig roared, finally longing the final distance, and landing on the wide lower ledge. "Booyah, motherfu-" he began to cheer, but fell silent as Estela landed directly on top of him, quickly followed by everyone else.

 _"Oof..."_  Taylor groaned, limbs entangled with the rest of the pile. "Thanks for breaking our fall, Craig." He said with a chuckle, as he heard Craig whimper from the bottom of the pile.

"Uh, whose hand is in my pants right now..?" Jake asked, his brows rising hopefully as he locked eyes with Taylor, who raised both his hands with a cheeky grin.

"That'd... be me. Sorry about that." Sean said quietly, a heavy blush darkening his cheeks. Jake and Sean looked at each other for a moment, before averting their eyes awkwardly, quickly scrambling away from each other. Taylor hopped to the side of his groaning friends, allowing them to detach themselves from the pile as he took a deep breath, and exhaled a a great sigh of relief. A weight lifted from his shoulders, just as a hand settled on them lightly.

"What was that about drinks on you?" Jake murmured in his ear, and Taylor laughed as he turned and engulfed the pilot in a hug. He ignored the way the other man stiffened, allowing himself to take comfort in the fact that they were alive.

"Sorry," he said a few seconds later, as he stepped away again, "no drinks on me presently, but I'll be sure to get a round once we make it back to The Celestial." He said, glancing over to where Sean was helping Craig up, and gently dusted him off.

"Not bad, bulldozer." Sean praised, his hand clapping loudly onto Craig's shoulder.

"Heh, not sure I'd put that one on my highlight reel, but..." Craig said, rubbing the back of his neck in awkward embarrassment.

"Hey," Sean said, playfully jabbing his friend in the arm. "It's about tine I met someone else carry the weight."

 _"Hilarious."_  Craig growled, rolling his eyes. "You and your damn puns." He sighed, before meeting his friends gaze uncertainly. "But, to get a little sappy here, dude... thanks... For trusting me."

"Thank Taylor." Sean said, and Taylor filled his eyes with a heavy sigh, which in turn made Jake snort with laughter. "He made me realize that I couldn't do it all on my own... even if I want to protect others. It's not just about showing up; it's about trusting each other with the hard parts."

"Why does  _everyone_  always blame me when they suddenly realise they've been being an idiot?" Taylor muttered quietly, running a hand through his messy hair in exasperation.

"Just one of your many talents, I guess, Boy Scout." Jake teased, ruffling his already messy hair. "Making people see the error of their ways, and change their lives for the better."

"Hmmf," Taylor pouted, stalking over to the edge to call to Furball. "We're fine, little buddy! Meet us at the observatory!" The little fox yipped in reply, before bounding off into the darkness. "Can we move now?" He asked sulkily, stubbornly refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Aw,  _look,_  he's all bashful!" Michelle gushed, as Grace giggled behind her hands. "Oh, red is a good colour on his cheeks, don't you think Jake?"

"Wasn't what I was picturing red," the pilot commented lightly, "but it'll do till we get back to the resort, I guess."

Taylor groaned, burying his face in his hands as he muttered to himself, "I hate you all." He turned and stalked along the wide path, ignoring the sounds of laughter from behind him, although his lips twitched in amusement once his back was safely turned.

It seemed to take no time at all, compared to their ordeal the previous day, before they were passing the mountain ridge, and climbing the smooth slope of Mount Atropo. The sun rose quickly on their approach, giving shape to a large rounded building, with a telescope pointed at the sky. A streak of blue darted around the building, hurtling into Taylor and knocking him to the ground.

 _"Oof!"_  He groaned, as Furball licked at his face and hopped on his chest, barking furiously. "Alright alright, I'm sorry! We won't leave you again, okay..?" He promised, soothing the small animal as he ran his hands down the length of his soft blue fur. "Though, it wasn't exactly our choice, ya know?" He added, receiving a lick in reply.

"So, this is the La Huerta observatory..." Sean said admiringly, scratching his arm as he observed the building.

"This satellite uplink had  _better_  work." Zahra fumed, nursing her arm from where she'd landed on it the wrong way.

"I have a good feeling it will." Grace replied cheerfully. Taylor wished he shared her optimistic outlook, as the only thing he felt was dread. He wondered if he should share the information about the others finding the marina, but decided it would be better to hear it upon their return. He really didn't want to have a 'Taylor is crazy' discussion when he felt so utterly exhausted.

He pushed Furball off his lap, and got to his feet, dusting himself off as he followed the group along the path towards the massive domed structure. They froze, as a soft hissing sounds from the ground.

"Somebody grab Taylor, I think there's another snake after him..." Estela said, a wicked grin curving her lips upwards. Jake scowled at the reminder, while Taylor stuck out his tongue, and moved towards where he thought the sound had come from.

"Whoa!" He said, waving the others over. "This hatch just opened!"

"Is that the entrance..?" Sean asked uncertainly.

"If Boy Scout found it, it's probably a direct pathway to trouble of some kind..." Jake sighed, stepping forward and crouching beside the hole as he peered inside. "Only one way to find out."

"You want to go  _into_  the volcano?" Michelle cried, her eyes wide as she stared at the hole distrustfully. Taylor crouched down, allowing Furball to climb on his shoulders, as he swung round to grab hold of the ladder just inside the open hatch. The ladder led them down in a dark tunnel, and Taylor briefly flashed back to the disturbing mines they'd been lost in under the emergency shelter, until he finally pushed the feelings aside, certain they wouldn't end up anywhere similar at the end of the ladder.

"Anybody else getting really hot, all of a sudden..?" Zahra asked, and Taylor heard several of the others agree, as they all climbed down the ladder, one after the other. He heard Craig giggle, and then a resounding smack rang out through the darkness. "Grow up, Craig." Zahra sneered, while Craig was conspicuously silent.

"It is seriously like, boiling in here..." Taylor muttered, the darkness finally began to shift the lower they climbed, tinting with an ominous red light. There was just enough time for his stomach to drop with regret, before steam filled his vision, stinging his eyes with heat. He finally reached the bottom of the ladder, a metal walkway clanging beneath his feet. As he stepped forward, the steam cleared and he instantly recognized the scene from his vision back in the ballroom when he went bar crawling with Craig and Zahra.

 _Oh... I'm, here_... He thought, his heart sinking as the others stepped down from the ladder to gawk a the sight themselves.  _Aw, hell_... He panicked, as dozens of swaying metal catwalks dangle hundreds of feet above a sea of magma.

"Out of the frying pan..." Zahra sighed, and Jake barked a rough, surprised laugh as he clapped her on the shoulder.

"Into the fire, Skrillex." He said, his eyes wide as he took in the sight for himself.

"Oh my goodness..." Grace muttered, her fingertips tapping together nervously. "We're in the central chamber of Mount Atropo!"

"Look, on the other side!" Sean said, pointing across the walkway. "I see windows! I think that's the observatory lab!"

"You're gonna go across these rickety ass catwalks?" Zahra cried, shaking her head vehemently. "You  _seriously_  trust them to hold?" Sean turned to meet Taylor's distracted gaze with a smile, and Taylor had the sense that he was about to say something either incredibly profound or insanely stupid.

"No... but I trust  _us."_  Taylor sighed. Sometimes, he really hated being right.


	17. Escape

**No Escape  
**

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

****

_**Dear Jake;** _

_Have I ever mentioned that I hate the way we seem to constantly end up either in abandoned mines, live volcano's, or... Well, pretty much anywhere we ended up to be honest._

_But, there was at least one consistency... We were always together, and for once I don't just mean you and me. Don't get me wrong; any time I spent one on one with you is always the most cherished of my memories, but just this once, I mean our ragtag group as a whole! There's something about us all being together, that just makes us stronger. We compliment each other, even if we take the piss while we do it... I hope, you guys will remember that, in the days to come..._

_And every day after_.

**11.**

Taylor swiped an arm over his brow, attempting to prevent the sweat from running into his eyes, as he and his friends stared around the fiery cavern in disbelief. The catwalk seemed to tremble beneath their feet, as the volcano shuddered around them, the boiling magma churning as bubbles burst angrily across its surface.

"So, we're  _really_  doing this, huh?" Zahra asked, shaking her head as she flicked her Mohawk out of her eyes.

"I don't see any other way in..." Taylor replied regretfully, trying hard not to let his rising panic show to his friends. He clenched his hands into balls, and forces his breathing to remain even, as his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

 _"Mrrrrl..."_  Furball whined, curling himself tighter around Taylor's shoulders.

"Okay..." Grace said breathlessly, running her hands over her wilting curls worriedly. "I mentioned my debilitating fear of heights, right?" She asked, glancing around the cavern with wide, fearful eyes. " _Because I have a debilitating fear of heights!"_

"Heh, heights I'm fine with..." Jake said, peering over the side of the railing with a cautious frown. "Pools of bubbling magma?" He asked, clearing his throat as he stepped carefully away from the edge. "Not so much."

"I mean,  _someone_  put these catwalks here..." Craig said, "that means they're probably safe, right?" He asked, as Taylor felt a sudden swell of uneasiness rush through his gut. He gasped, and grabbed a railing, only to yelp and release it quickly when it singed his hand.

"You oka-"

"I'm fine." He said quickly, cutting off Jake's concern. He smiled weakly, waving his hand sheepishly as he peeked at the pilot watching him. "Don't touch metal with skin, when volcano you are in." He teased, hoping he was successfully covering the growing distress in his gut.

"Yeah, but how long ago was that?" Michelle asked despondently, eyeing the walkway's distrustfully. "Who knows if they're  _still_  safe?"

"Guys, I think we should stop  _talking_  about it, and just get off the catwalks..." Taylor bit out, gritting his teeth against a groan, as a rush of pain prickled its way through his gut. He groaned again, when nobody seemed to hear him.

"Guys, we've come to far to turn back now..." Sean said imploringly, looking around the group encouragingly. "Let's just do this."

"You first," Zahra sneered, folding her arms over her chest dubiously.

"Actually...  _her_  first." Craig cried, pointing across the catwalks, as while everyone was talking, Estela had already taken off ahead; and was already halfway across.

"There's still time to turn back," she called back over her shoulder, half turning to grin wickedly at them. "If you're too _scared,_ that is..." She said tauntingly.

"Well..." Sean said, chuckling as the others all bristled. "When you put it like that..!"

"Great, plan made," Taylor huffed, shooing people ahead of his as his head began to ache dully. "Let's get this party jiggling." He said, flushing when everyone raised a brow at him in consternation. He scowled and made shooing motions with his hands, and slowly the group set out across the catwalk, one by one. It swayed, and buckled a little under their weight, but ultimately held firm as they shuffled their way towards Estela.

"Heh, this ain't so bad..." Craig scoffed, grinning as he began to move with more confidence, and Taylor groaned, as the jock's words sparked a rush of extrasensory understanding; things were about to go wrong. Almost instantly, the ground beneath them began to rumble, and the whole cavern shook. The magma pool sizzled, and seethed, huge bubbles scorching up towards them.

"Oh..." Zahra growled, scowling towards Craig, as he sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "You just  _had_  to open your big mouth, didn't you, Craig?"

Taylor grimaced, his gut clenching painfully, as one of the bubbles burst and sent sizzling rivulets of magma flying their way.  _"Move!"_  He yelled, firmly shoving Jake and Sean's shoulders, pushing them ahead of him along the walkway. Furball hopped down from his shoulders, and raced towards Estela, leading the way along the catwalk. " _Run, now_!" He shouted, as Grace screamed, and everyone finally began rushing towards the door where Estela was gesturing wildly for them to hurry. He set off at a sprint behind Jake, the group running as one towards the end of the catwalk. It shook, and rattled beneath their feet, and a massive geyser of magma erupted; burning through the walkway just as Jake's foot moved out of the way, splitting the group as Taylor just barely managed to skid to a stop in time. Behind them, Michelle tripped and fell to her knees, screaming as her palms singed against the hot metal.

Taylor turned to see an enormous bubble forming beneath her, growing bigger by the second, and he quickly sprinted back to the petite blonde; quickly tugging her to her feet. Just as he did, the bubble below them burst, shooting a jet of magma directly towards them. Taylor reacted without thinking, diving to the side and pulling Michelle with him, as he rolled her out of the way.

 _"Aaah!"_  Michelle cried, clinging to him in terror as he protected her with his own body. The magma blasted up right beside them, and Taylor grit his teeth as it licked along his back, having not quite moved in time to fully avoid it. He felt his shirt burn away and the his flesh of his lower back, sizzled with white hot pain. They twisted in the air, and Taylor couldn't contain his cry of pain, as he landed on on his burnt back with Michelle on top of him.  _"Taylor!"_  She cried, immediately trying to push herself to her feet and see where he was hurt.

 _"Hff... hff..._  No time..." He gasped, helping her off him and ignoring the pain as he pushed to his feet. "Let's move, quick..." He said, gesturing to the end of the walkway, where Jake and Sean were being held back by a struggling Craig, as he blocked the doorway.

"You... you saved my  _life..."_  Michelle gasped, and Taylor growled as he stepped closer to Michelle and gently but firmly pushed her towards the exit.

"Thank me later! Right now; less talking, more  _running!"_  He growled, and Michelle swallowed as she nodded and together, they sprinted towards the end of the catwalk where everyone was waiting for them.

"Come on!" Grace called, cheering through one of the windows.

"Quick, through the door!" Zahra called from the other window, her hands balled against the glass.

 _"Run!"_  Jake yelled desperately, his eyes wide as he stretched a hand towards Taylor, while Sean reached for Michelle, tugging her quickly through the doors as Taylor lagged behind. He just barely made it to the platform, fatigue overwhelming him as he reached forward and slid his hand into Jake's. The pilot tugged him forward sharply, as the ground rumbled again, the magma seething and rising once more, seeming to strain towards him. He crashed into Jake and knocked him to the floor, and cried out in pain the pilot wrapped his arms around him protectively, hissing as he arched his back away from the pilots touch.

 _"Taylor!"_  Jake gasped, his hands immediately rising to his shoulders as he realised he was hurt, easing him onto his side and leaning over his shoulder to peer at his injured back _. "Holy shit... Maybelline! Get over-"_

"Already here," Michelle said, crouching beside them to look over Taylor's injuries. She shook her head and winced as she fingered the wound as gently as she could.

"It's alright, Boy Scout... You're alright..." Jake whispered reassuringly, running his hand through Taylor's hair on an attempt to calm him, as he whimpered in pain.

"It looks mostly superficial," Michelle said at last, sitting back slightly to reach for Sean's bag, from which she withdrew two of the magic leaves from the rooftop garden. "You were incredibly lucky, Taylor... Now, just hold still for me..." She said, and winced as she pressed the leaves against his burns.

 _"Aaaah!"_  Taylor screamed, barely hearing Michelle's tearful apologies, as pain raced through every inch of him. He tried to squirm away, but Jake held him firmly in place and refused to budge an inch.  _"Hnnnngh!"_  He panted heavily, his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly into the pilot's jacket, as the other man whispered a steady stream of support in his ear.

"You can do it, Boy Scout..." The pilot murmured, his lips pressed against his ear as he buried his face in Taylor's neck, so he could keep a tight grip on him and prevent him from squirming. "You got this, right? Come on, Taylor... Just a little more, almost there... Come on..." Taylor screwed his eyes shut tightly, screaming as lances of pain continued to race through his entire body, pulsing outwards from his burnt back. When his attempts to escape didn't cease after a minute, Taylor felt Jake's face moved away from his neck, and he whimpered at the loss of the other man's comfort. "I thought you said it was superficial?! What the  _hell_  is going on? Why isn't it working?!" The pilot demanded, all but yelling at Michelle as Taylor continued to try and roll away from where she pressed the leaves against his burns.

"I said it looked  _mostly_  superficial!" Michelle grit out, shaking her head in frustration. "I don't know! I don't exactly have a guidebook when it comes to  _magic leaves and their healing limitations_!" She cried, her tears falling freely onto Taylor's shoulder, though he was in no state to notice.

"You're making it  _worse!"_  Jake cursed, ripping her hands and the leaves away, to reveal that the leaves had burnt to a crisp on the side pressed which had been against his skin, the heat from his burns overpowering them.  _"Hey!_  Smurf, we need some  _goddamn_  ice over here!" Jake growled at Furball, "Getch'ya furry little ass over here!" As Furball raced over, Jake turned back to Taylor, cupping his face in his hands and trying to meet his pain glazed eyes. "Hey,  _hey..!_  Look at me, Taylor... Okay, we're gonna try cool ya down, then see if we can make it stop hurting, okay? Just a little longer, Boy Scout... You got this, come on..."

Taylor whimpered, his brow dripping with sweat as he tried to nod and show he understood at least. He grit his teeth and tried to take a deep breath, instead gasping as he felt a refreshing chill against his burning flesh. His eyes met Jake's, locking on the cerulean blue orbs as Jake nodded encouragingly, murmuring things Taylor couldn't hear over the rushing sound of his own blood in his ears. He whimpered, biting his lower lip as Furball breathed a long gust of frozen air against his back, the ice melting away almost as soon as it formed on his overhearing skin.

"I don't understand, this shouldn't be taking so long..." Grace muttered, her eyes wide as she stared at the burns on Taylor's back, which seemed almost as if they were glowing sinisterly. "What about if Furball freezes the leaves, and then we apply them _while_  he freezes the burns as best he can..?"

"I don't care what the hell y'all do, just get the hell on with it, already!" Jake growled, straining as Taylor began using his legs to throw himself across the floor. "Big Guy, Captain America; little help here..?" He growled, and the two athletes shared a quick glance and nod, before dropping to their knees and holding Taylor down by his shoulders and feet, forcing him to lay as still as possible on his side.

 _"Nnnnggh!"_  Taylor gasped, as Furball's stream of ice paused for a long moment, and his skin instantly swirled with white hot lightning tracks of heat. He whimpered, and buried his face in the pilot's jacket, as the stream of cool air returned; quickly followed by the firm press of two fresh, frozen leaves. For a moment, it seemed like nothing had changed, and then, slowly a tickle began to creep through his scorched flesh.

"What's happening?!" Jake demanded, trying to peer at the wound, but he was unable to see anything with so many people having to restrain Taylor as Michelle and Furball worked together on the injured flesh.

"Just keep him still a little longer!" Michelle ordered, her eyes remaining locked on her task. Every so often the leaves she held would begin to thaw, and the medical student would have to quickly withdraw them to have Furball coat them in another thick layer of ice; and hastily replace them before whatever good they'd done, could be erased.

"Furball's losing steam guys..!" Grace said, bending down to set her hand on the little blue fox's back, as he panted but forced himself to keep going.

"Grace, find some water, see if it will help the little guy..." Sean said, gesturing to his bag. "There should be a couple bottles left..."

 _"Hmmm,"_  Taylor whimpered, arching towards the pilot, as the tingling spread through his burnt flesh. The pilot swallowed heavily, his throat bobbing against Taylor's forehead as he tried to squirm as close to the other man as he was physically able.

"It's okay, Boy Scout..." Jake murmured, his voice a deep rumble in his chest, against Taylor's cheek. Taylor grit his teeth, biting back any further screams as the tingling in his back began to strengthen. He could almost feel his flesh slowly mending itself, and he curled his hands into tight fists to try and focus the pain into them.

 _"Jake..."_  Taylor whimpered, his voice small and broken, even to his own ears. He felt the pilot's arms tighten imperceptibly around his shoulders and he sighed, as the chill of Furball's icy breath finally cooled him enough to produce a shiver. Jake ran his fingers reassuringly through his sweat soaked hair, and Taylor felt his racing heart finally begin to calm; his breathing still laboured, but controllable, as the blinding haze of pain at last began to reluctantly recede. He forced his thrashing body to still, and after a long moment of consideration, Sean and Craig's hands disappeared. He clung to the pilot, counting to five in his head before he inhaled or exhaled, a routine of monotony which helped him blur the remaining pain form his mind.

"Okay..." Michelle said finally, sounding exhausted herself as she finally pulled the leaves away and gently ran a finger over the area where the burns had been worst. "I think, we've done all we can for now..." She said reluctantly, glaring at the pilot as he opened his mouth to argue. "Furball is  _exhausted,_  and we're  _out_  of leaves... If we could keep going, I wouldn't hesitate." She said firmly, shaking her head as she wiped her brow and pushed her damp hair over her shoulders. "I'm sorry Taylor... It looks like you'll have a scar, unless the leaves still work on older wounds. But we won't know till we return to The Celestial... I-" Michelle cut off, the back of her hand pressed against her nose as her eyes swam with tears.

Taylor struggled to tear himself from the pilot's warm and safe embrace, but he couldn't stand to hear the petite blonde so obviously torn apart by unnecessary guilt.  _"Jake..."_  He mumbled, his voice hoarse from his screams. "Jake, help me up...  _please."_  He pleaded dryly, and after a moments reluctant pause, the pilot sighed and began to move.

"Any chance you can go just  _one day_  without gettin' yourself hurt, Boy Scout?" The pilot asked, as he slowly helped him into a sitting position. Taylor smiled tiredly, weakly grabbing for the pilot's hand, and squeezing softly when Jake offered it freely.

"I'll try," he chuckled thickly, wincing as he leaned his back against the cool wall so he could see everyone. "No promises, though." He added, a tiny grin curling his lips as the pilot huffed in almost relief from the reminder of their conversation the previous night. Forcing himself back to the present he turned and reached out to Michelle, drawing her close for a weak one armed hug, as the pilot refused to release his other hand. "I'm sorry, Michelle... It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"Taylor, I'm  _so_  sorry..!" Michelle sobbed guiltily, her tears soaking into his ruined shirt as her shoulder shook in his hold. "If it weren't for me-"

"Hush," Taylor cooed tiredly, gently resting his head against her hair. "It's not your fault; and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to sit and talk like this right now. If it weren't for you, I would be... feeling very bad, right now."

"But-" Michelle began, hiccupping a sob as she drew away and wiped her eyes.

"Uh-uh..." Taylor clicked his tongue, waggling a finger before her face. He blinked slowly, exhaustion overwhelming him, but he pushed it aside as he looked around the group. "I would have done the same, for any _one_  of you... and I think you all would have for me too. I don't regret any time, I help save any one of your lives; I won't  _ever,_  even if I get hurt  _worse_  than this. Even if the injury can't be healed. Even if it  _kills_  me." He glanced at Jake, as the pilot squeezed his hand almost painfully at his confession, but he could only offer a weak smile in apology. His eyes rolled slowly around the faces of his friends, which were steadily growing blurrier by the second. "You guys, are  _everything_  to me... You're my friends, my family. You taught me... what-" Taylor sighed, his head falling back against the wall, as he finally lost his battle to stay conscious.

**He dreamed.**

_Taylor stood in the centre of the volcano, but the magma neither burned him, nor even felt hot. He floated right through it, and felt nothing but a vaguely watery sensation, a tickle of feeling but nothing further. He looked around, sensing something, or someone, watching him from the shadows just beyond the edge of the lava pool. Curious, he floated in the direction he sensed the watcher was hiding in, and as the corner of the cavern lit he found himself face to face with a red spacesuit. The helmet was shut, but Taylor could tell there was someone inside. He could sense their surprise at his presence, as well as their guilt._

_"You..." A mechanical voice spoke from the suit, crackling as if over a static radio. "Should not be here."_

_Taylor frowned, confused as to where he was supposed to be, if he wasn't supposed to be where he was. It was highly confusing._

_"A time for all things," the mechanical voice continued, as the red suit waved a hand to wave in greeting. "And all things in their time..." Taylor felt a lance of pain down his side, but when he looked down, he could see nothing wrong. Indeed, he could see nothing of himself at all, as if he were a disembodied spirit; there seemed to be a faint glow where his body should have been, but no trace of his physical self. He looked back at the red spacesuit, and his blood ran cold. The raised hand was not a hand, but a mechanical contraption which was not waving to him, but holding a writhing ball of fire in its palm. Taylor looked at the fire sporting, mechanical arm a moment longer, before his eyes raised to the darkened visor. His heart began to thump painfully in his chest, as he stared at the lowered visor, certain that if he were able to lift it; he would be staring at-_

Taylor woke with a start, jolting awake suddenly, only to immediately be stilled by a hand on his chest.  _"Easy,_  Boy Scout, easy." Taylor felt himself relax, a heavy sigh escaping him as he leaned back against the pilots chest. He contented himself with feeling the pilot's steady heartbeat behind him, using the repetitive thump-thump-thump to calm his frayed nerves. "Maybelline, he's awake..." He groaned as he heard Jake call to Michelle, not wanting to move from his comfortable position. He felt the Jake's quiet laughter rumble through his chest behind him, and flushed guiltily as the sensation went straight through him, pooling heat in the pit of his stomach.

"Taylor..?" Michelle asked softly, kneeling down before him. Taylor glanced up, hoping his cheeks weren't burning, to see that the blonde girl looked much improved from the last time he remembered seeing her. "I need you to lean forward for me, okay? I promise I won't take long, and then you can rest some more..."

"Hmm," Taylor hummed, grinning lopsidedly as he rested his head on Jake's shoulder, refusing to move. "I'm fine, Michelle. A little tired still, but otherwi-"

"Boy Scout, move your ass and let the little lady see what she needs to, before I  _make_  you." Jake huffed, leaning aside so Taylor had to move forward, else be pulled over with him.

Taylor pouted, groaning as he reluctantly leaned forward and allowed Michelle to prod gently at his back. He hid a wince of pain, and when she was finished, he flopped backwards in exhaustion. "Thank you, Jake." Michelle said, nodding to the pilot in acknowledgment. "Well, it looks better than it did. I'm hopeful that some more leaves back at the resort will clear up the lingering scars..." She trailed off, grabbing Taylor's hands suddenly.  _"Thank you."_  She whispered fiercely, a wet glow to her eyes. "You saved my  _life_  out there..." She hiccupped, and Taylor sighed as he leaned forward and dragged her into another hug. He rubbed her back, and muttered reassurances, until she drew back, looking at him thoughtfully. "Taylor, do you remember what you were saying..? Before you passed out, I mean?"

Taylor frowned, thinking about his entire ordeal. After a long pause, he shook his head and Michelle smiled weakly, squeezing his hands before she released them and pushed to her feet, walking away to stand with Zahra and Craig. He stared at her a long moment, guilt gnawing at his heart, at the thought of having lied to his friend. He remembered every word he'd said, and every feeling he'd felt along with them. He glanced away, taking a deep breath as he ran his eyes over the room around them for the first time. A steel door separated them from the deadly catwalks where they'd entered, and he assumed that his friends had shut it after he had finally arrived.

"Slammed shut on us right after you came tumblin' through." Jake said quietly, and Taylor jumped, not realizing the pilot had been watching him study the door. "We ain't been able to get it open again, not that we really wanted to, considering." The pilot's hand slid across Taylor's back, and he shivered at the light touch of the pilot's fingers ghosting over his exposed skin. He bit his lip, as the pilot leaned closer, his lips brushing the shell of his ear lightly as he next spoke. "You're still a bad liar."

Taylor huffed, and half turned to look at the pilot, as Jake retreated to lean against the wall. "Only to you, Mr Military Training." He said, his eyes trailing over the pilot in concern as he took on his rumpled condition. "Hey, are you-"

"I'm fine... now." Jake confessed quietly, ruffling Taylor's hair affectionately. "Just uh, try to cut down the life threatening situations to once a week, yeah? I'm not sure I... we, can handle once a day much longer." Taylor felt his heart constrict at the pilot's slip, but he didn't draw attention to it, as Jake kept his eyes firmly locked on the area just over Taylors shoulder. Instead he squeezed his hand, and smiled softly.

"Scout's honour." He said, and Jake snorted with laughter, his eyes finally meeting Taylor's. Taylor almost cried, at the raw emotions churning through the pilot's eyes, but he forced himself to grin instead, as he nudged the pilot playfully and tried to get to his feet. "Little help?" He asked eventually, and Jake chuckled as he shifted, getting his feet under him before helping pull Taylor up with him.

Taylor wobbled, and Jake wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him steady as Taylor rested his hands on the pilot's shoulders. He glanced up, and skipped a breath, as he realised how close they really were. He felt his cheeks turning pink, burning hot under the pilots intense gaze. "Heaven help  _any_  Scout leaders, with trouble like  _you_  in their midst." Jake murmured, and Taylor laughed, the moment effectively ended between them.

"Taylor," Sean called, walking over with Grace hurrying after him. Jake released Taylor as Grace threw her arms around him, sobbing into his ruined shirt. "Good to see you're alright, man. Gotta admit, you had us all worried for a moment there..." The sports star said, offering his hand. Taylor smiled, slapping his palm into Sean's and clasping it tightly for a few seconds.

"Taylor," Grace mumbled, somewhere against his throat. He glanced down, but could only see her curls. He looked to Jake for help, but the pilot was studiously avoiding looking at him. Taylor told himself it was ridiculous that such a gesture should make his heart feel so light, and that it didn't mean the pilot even was jealous; and that it was fifty kinds of crazy, stupid, foolishness that he wished the pilot were. "Taylor, we were  _so_  worried!" Grace sobbed, her small chest heaving as she vented all the feelings she had pent up while he'd been unconscious.

"I'm sorry I worried you all," he said, glancing at Jake from the corner of his eyes. "I promise, I'm fine... now." He said pointedly, and grinned when he saw Jake's lips twitch in an unwilling smile. He eased away from Grace, smiling kindly as he dried her tears for her.

"That was  _too_  close, dude!" Craig said loudly, as he walked over with the others. He offered his fist for Taylor to bump, Zahra mimicking the action. He bumped both fists and grinned at them both, a swell of emotion filling him, as the people he loved showed such interest in his well-being.

"But, we all made it, right?" Sean asked, looking around as if to check nobody else was injured. "Nobody was hurt..?" He glanced at Taylor, before quickly averting his gaze.

"Thanks to Taylor..." Michelle said, raising her arm as she led everyone in a cheer to her saviour. "Three cheers for the hero!"

 _"Hip hip, hooray_!" The group chanted, as Taylor flushed, biting his lip as he watched the group shyly from beneath his lashes.

 _"Ahem..."_  Taylor coughed awkwardly, glancing around to find a way to change the subject. "So, where are we..?" He looked around the room properly, the overhead lights flickering to illuminate what he assumed was some kind of control room. Consoles blinked with indecipherable code, while the volcano rumbled on the other side of the dense glass windows. "Is this the observatory..? How long was I out anyway?" The rapid fire questions escaped him before he realised, and he tinged pink with embarrassment when he heard several soft chuckles from behind him.

"Sure doesn't look like any observatory  _I've_  ever seen." Jake grumbled, and Sean cast him a withering glance.

"You've  _literally_  not looked around at anything while we've been here," the athlete teased, not in the least bit fazed by the scowl the pilot threw his way. "You were on ' _Taylor's cushion_ ' duty." Zahra and Craig shared an amused snort, while the pilot sniffed and turned away, hiding the colour dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, well, the comment still stands." Jake muttered, walking over to a large cylinder in the middle of the room. Sean rolled his eyes and joined him, and together they examined the strange looking chamber.

"These consoles..." Zahra hummed thoughtfully, strolling over to run her hand almost reverently over the keyboards. "They're cutting edge." She said, with an admiring whistle. "They're like,  _decades_  ahead of anything I've ever seen."

"Rourke International does do a lot of technological innovation and development..." Grace said thoughtfully, watching as Zahra dropped to the floor and scooted under the machines on her back. "Maybe we've found one of their research facilities..?"

"But, why would it be  _here..?"_  Craig asked, peering around them all as he scratched his head. "On a tropical resort island..?"

"Because this whole damn place is a front." Jake scoffed, leaning against the strange canister he'd been examining with Sean, as he glared around the room. "The rumours are true; this island is just one big playground for Rourke to run his illegal experiments."

"So what are  _we?"_  Zahra asked, her head poking out from under the consoles so she could scowl at the pilot. "The guinea pigs?"

"Yeah, well," Craig frowned, smashing his fist into his palm threateningly.  _"This_  guinea pig's gonna kick his ass!"

"Oh, I  _wish_  I had a video of you saying that..." Zahra said longingly, smirking as she scooted back under the computers.

Taylor shook his head at everyone, amused that they were all working together so well, even if they bickered and didn't actually realise they were doing it. He looked at Zahra, fiddling through wires in a panel she flipped open with her penknife. He looked to Sean and Jake, examining the strange cylinder together. He couldn't help the way his heart swelled with contentment, a sense of belonging filling him.

"I know nobody answered you, but you weren't out that long. Maybe a couple hours..?" Taylor jumped as Grace quietly stepped up beside him, startling the dark skinned girl in return. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She gasped.

"No, its fine!" Taylor laughed, shaking his head at his own reactions. "I'm sorry, you're just so quiet sometimes..." He said with a grin, and Grace giggled behind her hands.

"Well, like I said; you weren't out long, and we mostly just rested in that time. Everyone wanted to make sure you were..." She hesitated, biting her lip uncomfortably as her eyes darted over to where Sean and Jake were lightly jostling each other aside to better examine the cylinder. Taylor shook his head in amusement, and a piece of his heart seemed to glow fiercely, cementing the memory into itself. "I've never seen Jake so... Protective, of something... well, other than his drinks." She admitted quietly.

"Heh, drinks are pretty important to Jake." Taylor said fondly, watching the pilot with a gentle gaze. As if sensing eyes on him, Jake turned, winking suggestively when he caught Taylor staring at him. Taylor blushed and looked away, pretending he couldn't hear the pilot's quiet, amused laughter.

"I don't think you realise though, Taylor..." Grace said quietly, nudging him as she smiled shyly. "You're pretty important to him too. I mean, if  _we_  were worried; he was  _scared..._  and I've never seen Jake scared before."

"I have," Taylor said lightly, trying to pretend that Grace's words hadn't set off an entire storm of butterflies in his stomach. "Back when we were at the emergency shelter, and the sabertooth first showed up..."

"You mean, when  _you_  got hurt?" Grace asked, peering up at him slyly from beneath her glasses.

"Well, it was before that..." Taylor said, shifting awkwardly as the fluttering in his stomach grew stronger. "When it first appeared, I mean... I hadn't gotten hurt then."

"Hmm," Grace hummed thoughtfully, tapping her lips with her finger to keep grinning. "And when it first appeared, what was the first thing he did..?"

" He grabbed my-" Taylor trailed off with an awkward cough, but the damage was done, as Grace giggled knowingly.

"Taylor, every time you put yourself in harm's way; Jake's always the one who's most affected by it." Grace said slowly, as if explaining complex something to a small child. "Whether either of you are prepared to admit it or not yet, I just wanted to make sure you were at least  _aware_  of it."

Taylor felt a deep rush of elation and hope, that the pilot could truly be reciprocal of the strong emotions he himself felt for the other man. He bit his lip, trying to fight against the goofy grin which wanted to spread across his face. "Uh," he cleared his throat, his face flushing red as Grace giggled, pushing his dilemma with the pilot aside as he desperately searched for something he could use as a change of topic. "I er, I mean... Are there no doors outta here..?" He finally asked, upon noticing that there seemed to be no way out of the room they were in. The way they had entered was sealed shut, with no panel to open the door from the inside; not that they would want to return to the roiling heart of the volcano.

"We haven't been able to find one so far..." Grace admitted quietly, looking at the floor sadly. "For the time being at least, we're stuck in here."

"Oh, I can  _not_  imagine that discovery going down well with everyone..." Taylor sighed, running a hand through his hair as he felt an odd tickling at the back of his mind.

"It... got a little tense." Grace said evasively. "Craig and Michelle kinda freaked a little, and Zahra was strangely calm; like she was just resigned to being stuck in here and we were gonna die..." She recalled, her fingers tapping a rapid pattern as she retold their brief story. "But, Sean reminded us why we came; for the satellite uplink. He had just said we should split up and look around when you woke up... Everyone was so worried about you, we just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine now," Taylor said reassuringly, smiling at the quiet girl warmly. Truthfully he ached like he couldn't remember having ached before, but he put it down to stress, as he took a deep breath and took another look around the room. He spotted some pipes over by the door they'd entered through, and with a quick goodbye to Grace, he made his way over to examine them. They looked thick and sturdy, like they might make a good tool for something. The niggling feeling at the back of his mind told him he was on the right track of thought, and he noticed as he ran a hand over one that, nothing was running through them at that moment. He wrapped his hands around one, and tugged as hard as he could, but it didn't budge in the slightest. He glanced around the room, and sighed in relief when he realised nobody had seen his pathetic display.

 _Guess, I better ask someone else_... He thought, his eyes darting towards Jake and Sean, and then quickly away as he shook his head. Grace's words filled his ears, and his stomach seemed to be trying to fly away from all the fluttering going on inside it.  _Bad Taylor, very bad Taylor. No! No asking Jake, you know he can't do it and you're only asking to hear what sounds he makes_... He scolded himself, frowning as he mentally berated himself for his less than innocent intentions. He nipped his lip sharply, wincing as he broke the skin, before looking over at Craig. "Hey, Craig!" He called, grinning as he pointed at the pipe. "Gimme a hand breakin' stuff?"

"Oh,  _hell_  yeah!" Craig cheered, swaggering over slowly. He pressed a hand to Taylor's chest and gently pushed him aside, as he waggled his brows and shoved his sleeves up his arms. "Watch the master at work..!" Craig grinned, as he wrapped his beefy hands around the pipe and pulled.  _"Hrrrrrr!"_  Hr grunted as he strained to tear the pipe from the wall, and Taylor forcefully blocked himself from thinking of such sounds coming from the pilot instead.  _"Raahhhh!"_  Craig roared, as the pipe finally ripped clear of the wall. Craig thrust it into the air with both hands, like a trophy held high above his head to show off his victory. "Yeah, baby!  _That's! How! I! Do!"_

 _"Damn,_  Craig!" Sean called, smiling at his friend even as his brows rose in surprise. "When we get back to school, you gotta teach me your weight lifting techniques!"

"Anytime, homes!" Craig said with a wink, sauntering back to where he had been standing with Michelle and Grace by the window, the pipe slung over his shoulder like a fantastic prize. Taylor shook his head in amusement, and happened to spot Estela crouched by the floor in the opposite corner. With a sigh, he strolled over, hunkering down beside her.

"What're we doing?" He asked expectantly, laughing when Estela rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

"There's a cable that runs from the console down here... into this grate." She admitted reluctantly, meeting his eyes with her cautious gaze. "Look... there's a light down there. I think," she paused, taking a deep breath as she finally looked away from him. "I think there's another room below us... But, I can't get the grate to open." She admitted, pushing on the grate with all her might, but it didn't move so much as an inch.

"Maybe, together?" Taylor offered, holding out his hands. She hesitated, then nodded, and together they tried again to push the grate open, but with similarly disappointing results. Taylor saw Estela huff in irritation, and he felt the niggling in the his mind intensify. He grimaced and preemptively rubbed his head, as a sense of familiarity swept over him. Estela just opened her mouth to say something, when he held up a finger and began to search the room quickly. He found Furball curled up by the pipes he'd destroyed with Craig, and he grinned at the little fox, wiggling his fingers to encourage the small animal closer.

" _Mrrllk? Mrrrrlk_?" Furball purred, as Taylors rubbed his fingers through the cool and soft fur.

"First up, thank you for your help earlier." Taylor said, scratching under the little foxes chin to show his gratitude. "Second, how 'bout some ice breath help over here, on this grate?" Furball glanced between Taylor and Estela, before tipping and affirmative and hopping to his feet. He walked over to the grate, where he wound up to deliver a powerful frosty blast. Taylor cheered, as the little fox froze the grate, able to hear the metal buckle and weaken.

"Hey, that's-!" Estela began, but Taylor ignored her as he grinned down at Furball.

"Who's a  _good_  little magic fix thing..?" He cooed in a baby voice, rubbing Furball's belly, as the little blue fox squirmed on his back excitedly.  _"You're_  a good little magic fox thing!" He sing-songed, laughing softly as Furball kicked at his hand playfully with his back legs. "Yes, you  _are..!_  Ye-"

"Uh, Taylor..?" Estela asked, clearing her throat loudly. Taylor looked up, his face flaring with heat as embarrassment washed over him. Estela was staring at him like he had just grown horns, and he quickly cleared his own throat and shook his head as if to clear it. He got to his feet and avoided her eyes as he stepped closer. Pretending his awkward moment hadn't happened at all, the two of them began to kick at the grate, damaging it somewhat; though it still held. "Urgh, we almost had it!" Estela growled in frustration, kicking the grate once more for good measure, as Taylor stepped back. "We need a... a tool! Something big... and... and, sturdy to hit it with!" She said, as if struck by an epiphany. Taylor smirked, his arms folded over his chest as he saw Craig's head prick up like Furball's ears, the jock turning in their direction hopefully.

"Did, somebody say  _'big,' 'sturdy,'_  and  _'hit'?"_  He asked cockily, swaggering over confidently beflre turning to his side as he grinned widely, showing off the pipe still slung over his shoulder from earlier.

"Maybe?" Estela said guardedly, and Taylor huffed in amusement that she was still suspicious of them after spending a night eating giant crab with them all, followed by a life threatening trip over a cliff, a d through a volcanic core. He wondered how many more such team building exercises the stubborn girl would need, before she realised she could trust them. While he was lost in his thoughts, Craig lifted his pipe triumphantly.

"I was put on this earth for two reasons." He said solomnly, raising the pipe over his head with a wicked grin. "Helping Sean on the field... and smashing shit with pipes!" He said, winding up for the hit. He cackled as he slammed the pioe down as hard as he could onto the grate, shattering it and sending the remains plummeting down, to land in a clatter against a metal floor.

"Whoa!" Grace called, jumping at the sudden loud clang that resounded through the room.

"Dude!" Sean cried, peering around the mysterious opaque pod in the center of the room, to stare at his friend in a mixture of awe and consternation.

 _"Yesss!"_  Craig cheered, waving his pipe over his head victoriously. "Craig one, stupid grate zero!" He crowed happily.

"Nice work, muscles." Estela said, smiling widely as Craig celebrated his victory over the metal grate with a lap of the room. She refocused, crouching and peering into the hole thoughtfully. Before anyone could stop her, she stood straight suddenly and immediately stepped forward, dropping through the hole and out of sight.

Taylor frowned, glancing at Jake as the pilot approached. At his subtle nod, Taylor sighed, and reluctantly dropped down after Estela. They landed in a cold, sterile room. A long metal table sat in the middle, some folders lying atop of it. Taylor felt the breath in his lungs turn to ice, a fierce terror converging on him, as his mind was overwhelmed by another memory overlap. He fought at first, used to the usually gentle prods, but after a moment, he realised the futility of his struggle. He felt hands against his face, but couldn't see anything but the cell; its prisoner snarling as it paced like a caged tiger. He jerked backwards, smashing into the long mirror which took over most of one wall, sucking in an explosive breath of air as he tried to shove the 'other' memory away. He heard a faint gibberish rambling, and realised he was muttering to himself at a rapid pace. He forced himself to stop, whimpering as he found himself face to face with Jake.

"Breathe," the pilot said calmly, his thumbs rubbing small circular motions across his cheeks. "Just  _breathe,_  Boy Scout... Nothin' else, just  _breathe."_  Taylor nodded weakly, focusing his mind on the repetitive motions and soothing voice of the pilot. He averted his eyes as he finally calmed down, trailing them around the room to spot a bulky metal locker at the far end of the room, and a trash can with some crumpled paper in it beside the door.

"This is..." He said quietly, his heart sinking as the vision swam before his eyes. He heaved a deep sigh, and straightened against the wall. Jake released his gentle hold on him, stepping back to give him some breathing room, but Taylor noticed his eyes darken as he looked around the room in disgust.

"An interrogation room." Estela said calmly, though he hands were balled into fists.

Taylor hesitated a moment longer, fighting the urge to be sick in the trash can. He avoided meeting the pilot's concerned gaze however, fearing the man's clear eyes would see straight through him, and would somehow know what he'd seen. "Okay..." He said at last, finally feeling at least semi in control of himself again. "I can maybe see why Rourke would have a research facility..." He thought aloud, frowning as he put the pieces of the strange puzzle together. "But, why the hell would he need an interrogation room?" He said in confusion.

"I can think of a dozen reasons." Jake growled ominously, dragging his eyes slowly across the room. "None of them good." Taylor felt a rush of emotion for the other man, and he made to reach for him, but forced himself to stop. Grace's words filtered through his mind again, and he bit his lip as he turned away, looking at the folders on the table as a distraction instead.

"Oh my god..." He murmured, as he saw photo's of Jake, Diego and Zahra attached to the files. He glanced towards Jake and Estela, who were trying to get into the metal locker, before looking back to the files. He hesitated, his hand outstretched as he considered reading them, especially as one of them no doubt contained intel that Jake would hardly be willing to share with him yet. He scooped the files up, and sighed as his heart clenched painfully. "Uh, Jake..?" He called, his voice rough from the heavy emotions juggling for priority in his body. "I think you should see this." He said quietly, as the pilot turned and raised a brow at him. He offered Jake his file, biting his lip as he watched the pilot frown down at whatever it contained.

"This..." Jake shook his head, snapping the folder shut and clenching it in his hand tightly. Taylor hesitated, and then gently rested his hand over Jake's, easing it loose around the file.

"I'm not gonna ask to see it," he said quietly, so Estela wouldn't hear. "But someone made that for a reason. Don't destroy it, without considering that it might be useful later... Although, it's... none of my business, really..." He trailed off, his cheeks dusting red as he averted his eyes and stepped away. He tucked the other two files down his shirt, and moved over to the trash can, grimacing as he reached for the discarded piece of paper and just hoping there was nothing disgusting on it.

"What's it say?" Estela asked, making Taylor jump as she peered over his shoulder.

"Oh god, I'm gonna have to get you a bell or something, Estela." Taylor sighed, and Estela actually laughed at him briefly, before nodding to the paper again. Grumbling to himself about bossy females, Taylor uncrumpled the paper, to find a hand written note. He was just about to read it, when he caught sight of the pilot stuffing his file beneath his jacket. Something warm flitted across his heart, but he quickly looked at note in his hands, as Jake turned and stomped back to the metal locker. "Uh, it says... ' **Reset sequence: 3-1-2**.'" He said, looking at Estela with a frown.

"Oh joy,  _more_  useless nonsense." The girl huffed dryly, rolling her eyes as she turned to help the pilot again.

"Maybe not..." Taylor said thoughtfully, "maybe Zahra can make some sense of it." He folded the note quickly and jammed it in his back pocket, before stepping up tot he locker with the others, folding his arms over his chest as he waited to see what they might find.

"Huh," Jake hummed, as he tried to break the doors open with Estela's help. Taylor leaned forward and see what the fuss was about, but couldn't see around the others, and so he drew back again with a small pout.

"Look familiar?" He asked, avidly denying in his head that he was sulking over a locker getting more attention than him.

 _"_ Oh yeah, _"_  Jake replied, and Taylor could practically hear the excited grin on his voice. It made a tightness in his gut ease slightly, and he found his lips curling upwards softly. "I know a weapons locker when I see one." The pilot chuckled, as he popped the locker open and peeked inside. A strange look crossed his face, and he reached inside slowly. "Whoa..." He drawled, as he drew out the mist futuristic looking gun, Taylor had ever seen.

"What... is that?" He asked dubiously, his eyes checking over the white plastic like covering and little blue lens. He frowned, something about the weapon striking a chord in him, but he couldn't get close enough to the memory without a massive headache blooming.

"I don't know..." Jake confessed, shaking his head in what looked like both surprise and confusion to Taylor. "I've never seen anything like it. And, I've seen a whole  _lot_  of guns." He added reluctantly.

"Do you think it's..." Taylor began, pausing to bite his lip nervously. "Loaded..?" He had the strangest sense that it wouldn't be long before they needed the little weapon, but he couldn't understand why.

"I don't really feel like pulling the trigger to find out..." Jake said, glancing up at Taylor with a dark gleam to his usually clear blue eyes. "Guns, interrogation rooms... I am liking this whole place less and less." He said, scowling as he shook his head. After a long moment of silence between them all, Jake held the gun up and met Taylor's eyes fully, for the first time since he'd handed him the file. "Mind if I hold onto this..?"

"Go ahead," chuckled Taylor lightly, "wouldn't trust anyone else with it." Jake threw him an unreadable look for a moment, before his lips quirked into a grin and he shook his head, chuckling dryly to himself as he tucked the gun into his jacket. Taylor glanced around the room again, shivering involuntarily ad he turned back to the others. "Let's get out of here." He said quietly, Jake and Estela quick to follow his suggestion, as they quickly clambered out of the awful room. Taylor bit his lip and winced as his injured lip throbbed and began to bleed again. He tried to push away the soul destroying vision; to leave the broken and rambling Jake behind and focus on the real one who was just ahead of him, reaching upside-down through a hole in the ceiling, with a crooked grin. He smiled and accepted the offer of help, quickly rising through the hole to reappear in the main control room.

"Thanks, Top Gun." Taylor said, as he stood straight, ignoring the way his stomach tied itself in knots when he found himself far too close to the other man for coherent thought.

"Anytime, Boy Scout." Jake replied quietly, before returning to help Sean with his examination of the pod. Frowning in curiosity, he followed, looking over the tall opaque cylinder which rose up into the ceiling.

"Any guesses what this thing is?" He asked, hiding a grin behind his hand when the pilot jumped slightly in surprise, not having heard him approach.

"Well, I have got one idea..." Jake replied, recovering quickly. "But it's, kinda crazy..." Taylor waved his hand in a gesture for the other man to continue, and after a moment of hesitant thought, Jake slowly continued. "Back when I was in the military, I had a buddy working at  **DARPA...**  He told me about this new tech they were working on... called,  **MASADA**  pods." He said, eyeing the cylinder critically. "These things were the last step in survival. You got into the pod, plugged some tubes into your arms, and then the whole thing would fill up with these, specialized chemicals..." Taylor felt his blood turn cold in his veins, the pod before him suddenly seeming so much more ominous. Without meaning to, he flitted to an overlapping memory, one where his own body was stationed inside the tube. With a gasp, he violently jerked himself out of the memory, back into the present, his back colliding with the desk Zahra was working under.

"What the-?" Zahra cursed, dropping some wires. She threw a glare around the edge of the table, and Taylor offered her a weak smile in apology.

"Hey, you okay?" He snapped back to himself, meeting the pilot's concerned gaze as he glanced over Taylor as if looking for an injury of some sort.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just," he shook his head distractedly, trying to push the unwelcome vision from his eyes. "I spaced out for a minute and then, I just... I dunno." He muttered, averting his eyes as he flushed under Jake's concerned scrutiny. "I'm sorry, what was that last thing you said..?" He asked, hoping to derail whatever thoughts the pilot was having, as he stood and returned to beside the pod.

"... just that you'd be knocked clean out and the pod would seal shut." Jake said slowly, frowning as he watched Taylor closely. "You'd be safe from anything."

"They sound pretty handy," Taylor said, raising a hand which he couldn't quite bring himself to lay against the pod."Also, mega creepy..." He conceded quietly, retracting his hand to his chest.

"Heh, you got  _that_  right, Boy Scout." Jake huffed, turning his sceptical gaze to the pod again, allowing Taylor to take a deep breath and shake the lingering unease from his vision from his head quickly. "These pods would survive being shot, bombed, set on fire... My buddy said they'd be the last things left after a nuclear war." Jake said, shaking his head in disgust at the tall cylinder.

"How..." Taylor cleared his throat, hesitant to ask but needing to hear what he suspected he already knew to be the answer."How would you get out..?"

"Beats me." Jake shrugged, and Taylor looked over in surprise. Jake laughed quietly at his obvious shock, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "My buddy didn't hear about that part." He clarified, watching Taylor, as he eyed the pod uneasily. He felt the truth in the trickle of ice down his spine, that once inside one of the pods; you were there to stay, unless someone let you out. An even more unsettling thought occurred to him, and he looked to Jake in alarm.

"You..." He swallowed against the nervous lump forming in his throat, and forced himself to keep going, "you think someone might be in there..? Like,  _right now?"_

Jake didn't appear surprised by the thought, in fact if anything, Taylor would have said he looked proud that he'd figured it out for himself before the pilot could say anything. "Creepy thought, ain't it?" Jake said, winking at him conspiratorially. Taylor couldn't help his amused grin, his uneasiness quelled by the pilot's natural charm and laidback nature. He shook his head at the pilot, and turned to Sean, wanting to see what he made of the strange contraption.

"How 'bout you, Sean?" He asked, smiling innocently at the pilot as he thought he saw a flash of jealousy in his clear blue eyes. "What do you think this thing is?"

"I don't know, and I'm not entirely sure I want to now, in all honesty..." The athlete said, glancing at Jake as the pilot grinned and mock saluted with two fingers. Taylor tried not to laugh, pointedly avoiding looking at the pilot so he wouldn't encourage him, though he knew his lips betrayed his amusement, twitching with the effort not to smile. "I was trying to find a way to open it, but there's nothing."

"There has to be a way somehow, else what would be the point of it..?" Taylor thought aloud, frowning at the cylinder in consternation.

"Good point, Taylor." Sean said, as he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. He snapped his fingers together, as if suddenly remembering something. "Check this out though..." He said, pointing to the metal lining around the top of the pod, where it connected to the ceiling. "It looks like this thing can go up to another floor..."

"Wow, good eye, Sean!" Taylor said, impressed with the athlete's discovery. "So hopefully it will be less; creepy floating things, and more insanely cramped elevator..."

"Thanks," Sean said, beaming at Taylor before Jake could say whatever had made his eyes glimmer with dangerous amusement. Taylor swallowed heavily, his eyes locked onto the pilot's as they smoldered with dark humour.

"So, uh..." Taylor cleared his throat, tearing his eyes free from Jake's as the pilot lowered his gaze and smirked at the floor, seemingly biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Is there another level above us?"

"Beats me," Sean said, turning his attention back towards the pod determinedly. "But I'm sure as hell gonna find out." Taylor grinned and stepped away, leaving them to their search. He caught sight if Michelle nervously fiddling with something in her hand, and he walked over to lean against the window beside her.

"Hey, Michelle." He said quietly, resting his head on her shoulder tiredly.

"Hey, Taylor. What's up?" She asked, pressing her cheek against the top of his head. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked concernedly, and Taylor smiled as a warm glow spread through his chest.

"Hmm," he hummed affirmatively, peeking up at her. "Just checking in to see if you're okay." He said, his head sliding from her shoulder, when she barked with surprised laughter.

"Sorry, it's just..." Michelle muttered, fighting off the odd hysterical giggle. "You saved my life, got burnt in the process, have been playing detective to try and get us out of this god awful place and yet... you still have time to check on little old me?" She said quickly, her eyes watering as her fingers twisted and tapped at a rapid rate.

"I'll always have time to check on my friends." Taylor said warmly, wrapping an arm around Michelle's shoulders, only to find she was trembling. "As far as getting burnt well, I should have moved quicker. It wasn't your fault, you know? I'd take a lot worse punishment than that, if it meant saving your life in the process."

"Don't let Jake hear you say that," Michelle scoffed, wiping her eyes as she sniffed and straightened beside him. "Just...  _try_  to take better care of yourself, please? I might be a med-student but that doesn't mean I want anymore 'in the field' practise on you."

"Yeah, okay," Taylor huffed in amusement, glancing back at the boiling magma behind them. "I'll try." He said, and grinned widely when Michelle just groaned in response. "So, have you found anything?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. No." Michelle said, and Taylor frowned in confusion, causing the petite blonde to laugh lightly. "You guys do the whole puzzle room thing. I did my part, I healed, now I'm just going to sit here and watch the magma flow." She said, turning her fingers over again.

"What is that?" Taylor asked, budging her shoulder gently with his own.

"This..?" Michelle asked, raising her hand to show him the little metal pin between her fingers. "It's a bobby pin. I play with it when I'm nervous..." She confessed shyly, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"That's cute," Taylor said, "and kinda funny too."

"How so?" Michelle asked lightly, but Taylor could feel the way she stiffened and understood she was more affected by his words than she wanted to admit. He thought in silence for a few tense seconds, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, you just..." He began, raising his eyes to hers with a warm, if slightly conspiratorial smile. "You don't strike me as the kind of person who gets nervous...  _Angry,_  maybe. But not nervous."

"Yeah, well..." She said quietly, her eyes flicking to Sean before she dropped them to the bobby pin twirling between her fingers. "I guess there's a lot about me that you don't know."

"Hmm," Taylor hummed thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes at the floor as he considered his options. Finally he sucked in a deep breath, and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I know you're incredibly smart, you're incredibly kind, and you're in a world of pain; because people who you thought were your friends, lied to your boyfriend... and he  _believed_  them." He drew away from her ear, half anticipating that she might slap him. Instead she turned to him slowly, her eyes wide and full of so many intertwined emotions he couldn't decipher any specific one.

 _"How..?"_  She started, her words choking off as she pressed a hand to her lips. She glanced at Sean, and Taylor followed his eyes, winking when he saw the pilot attempting to appear inconspicuous as he watched them. "Michelle, if there were only  _one_  thing I knew about you, it would be that you loved Sean completely. You're not the kind of person who would throw that away for anything. You're loyal, and a good person. And one day soon, he  _will_  realise that... Just give him some time." Michelle let out a choked sob, burying her face in Taylor's shoulder as she tried to compose herself. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm gently until she took a deep breath and pulled away, straightening her top and wiping under her eyes.

"Thanks, Taylor..." She said, a soft smile curling her lips. "I think, I needed that..."

"Anytime." Taylor said, stepping away to give the petite blonde some time to herself. He moved aside, and crouched down beside Grace, where she was sat beside the window. "Hey, Grace." He said, and she turned to him with a smile.

"Hi, Taylor." She greeted him, wrapping her arms around her knees as she scooted over to make room for him. "What's up?" She asked, as he flopped down beside her.

"Found anything interesting?" He asked by way of reply, and Grace shook her head thoughtfully, as she turned back to gazing out the window, to the hot magma just the other side.

"No, but... I just can't stop thinking about it. The magma." She said with a sigh. Taylor followed the dark girl's eyes, shivering as he remembered the lick of fire which scorched his back. He shifted, rubbing the scar gently as it throbbed in an echo of the pain.

"What about it..?" He asked, both hesitant and curious to speak about it. He felt oddly as if it were sentient, and that talking about it might enrage it to come for him again.

"Well, look at it." Grace said, before abruptly apologising. "I mean, I'm sorry, that's... probably the last thing you want to do right now, I'm so sorry, I didn't think!"

"Grace, Grace!" He laughed, raising his hands in a placating gesture to try and calm the frazzled girl. "It's ok, I get it. I don't mind looking, just... don't ask me to go out there unless it's like, unavoidable, okay?" He teased, jostling her gently as she smiled shyly.

"Well, okay..." She said, gesturing again out the window. "I just meant, it's totally still again now, see? No bubbles, no scorching jets; nothing. In fact," she said hesitantly, glancing up at him and blushing as he smiled encouragingly. "I'm pretty sure it calmed down, the  _second_  we got in the room."

"You think the magma was what,  _trying_  to get us..?" He asked, surprised someone had the same thoughts about the magma as he did.

"That's crazy, right?" Grace asked, her face falling as she turned back to the window dejectedly. "I mean, like, even for this island, crazy?"

"It's hard to wrap your head around," Taylor admitted, scratching his ear in nervous agitation. "But I think you're right, Grace. There's something really strange happening out there..." He titled his head, grinning slyly at the dark girl as she flushed under hos praise. "Keep an eye on it, would you?"

"Sure thing!" Grace giggled, as Taylor offered her his pinky finger to promise with. He raised a brow, and she laughed as she accepted, linking their pinky fingers, much to Taylor's amusement."Thanks for listening, Taylor." She said, leaning against his side briefly before pushing away, allowing him to get to his feet.

"Anytime," Taylor said with grin, waving as he moved over to where Craig was standing just behind them. He offered his fist for a bump, which the jock returned with an amused snort.

"'Sup." Craig said by way of greeting, grinning widely as he waved his thick pipe over his shoulder.

"Not much, just wondering if you found something..." Taylor said, smiling as he nodded to the metal pipe Craig seemed so fond and proud of. "Other than, ya know, your very awesome pipe. Thanks for the help by the way!"

"Anytime, bro." Craig said, pretending to smash something in emphasis of his point. "But naw, dude. Mostly, I've just been thinking about magma... Like, what is it?" He asked, frowning in deep thought. Taylor raised a brow at Michelle and Grace, who were both hiding their faces behind their hands so they wouldn't be seen laughing. "Does anyone know?" Craig asked, and he sounded so sincere that Taylor felt bad for not answering him sooner.

"Uh..." He said hesitantly, and Craig looked at him sharply. "I mean... yes?" He said uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he wondered how to explain it so the jock wouldn't be offended. "Like, it's molton rock... from the heat of the volcano, dude." He said slowly, sighing in relief when Craig's face broke out in a pleased grin.

"Oh... heh, I guess I thought it was more complicated than that." He said, sounding inordinately pleased about Taylors explanation. "Like, with particles and shit... You're pretty smart, huh, Taylor?"

"Just happy to help." Taylor said, grinning widely as Craig gave him a thumbs up and clapped him on the shoulder briefly. He winced as he stepped away, rubbing at his shoulder and wondering if it would bruise.

 _I should probably talk to Zahra too, if anyone's gonna figure out how to get the computers working and get us outta this box of a room, it's her_. He thought fondly, as he strolled over and leaned against one of the terminals. He saw a large symbol flicker on a monitor, and leaned in to take a closer look.  _Huh... Looks kinda like, three snakes, all connected together..._  He thought, frowning as he turned his head back and forth, trying to see if different angles made the image itself appear differently.  _Or maybe, one snake... with three heads..._  He gasped, pressing a hand against his head as he leaned against the console. "A Hydra..." He mumbled aloud, as puzzle pieces seemed to slot together in his mind. He wished he had some paper, so he could just filter out the hundreds of thoughts which seemed to infiltrate his head all at once.  _Rourke is the Hydra; Rourke is the enemy._  Taylor thought, his hand's balling into fists as a primal rage flooded his veins. He grit his teeth, and took several shallow breaths as quietly as he could, trying to siphon the awful feelings away. When he felt slightly more in control of himself, he turned his attention the computer console before him, hoping he would be able yo find something to use as a distraction. He frowned upon noticing that the terminals didn't seem to have any buttons on them, but did appear to have just one large scanner. Upon taking a closer inspection of it, he found it had only a single flat pad, with a soft glowing light under it. As he leaned over, an electric voice rang out.

**"No biometric signatures detected. Rourke DNA not found."**

"Hm,  _that's_  not super creepy at all." Taylor said to himself, taking a step back and knelt down to join Zahra, who was still staring at the underside of the terminal with a serious expression. "Any luck getting these things working?" He asked, recoiling when the girl seemed to hiss at him like a cat.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, her face morphing into a scowl as her fingers continually flowed through all the wires. "I've hacked some pretty sophisticated systems... but  _nothing_  like this. This tech is  _way_  above my pay grade." She snorted in disgust, though Taylor wasn't sure if it was because of her inability to get into the systems yet, or just that there existed a system which gave her such trouble. "There's no keyboards, no mouse, no touchscreen. If this thing even has an interface, I'll be  _damned_  if I can bloody see it."

"Could it be, like... a voice command?" Taylor asked uncertainly, frowning as he glanced at the underside where Zahra's hands disappeared into a sea of wires.

"That's what I'm thinking..." Zahra said thoughtfully, shaking her head as she frowned up at the terminal. "But it's almost like the whole system is on lockdown. We gotta find a way to reset it."

"And, you have some idea how we do that..?" Taylor asked, his brows raised in cautious hope. He followed Zahra's finger, as she withdrew a hand from the sea of wires and pointed to another underside panel on the other side of the terminal.

"I'm thinking there might be a hard reset switch in there," she said, scowling at the still closed panel with disgust. "But, I can't get the damn panel open. I need something small and flexible to jam into the keyhole."

"You mean like a bobby pin?" Taylor asked, his eyes swivelling to Michelle on the other side of the room. He grinned, filled with relief at the thought that they might finally get out of the cramped room.

"Yeah, actually..." Zahra said, sounding surprised as she nodded and peeked over at him hopefully. "That could totally work. You got one?"

"Not me," he chuckled quietly, before raising his voice and calling across the room. "Hey, Michelle! Come over here for a second, would you, kindly?" He asked, smiling when the blonde immediately turned and strolled over to them.

"Hey!" Michelle gasped, as Zahra whipped forward and snatched the bobby pin from her fingers as soon as she walked close enough. She scowled at the other girl, folding her arms over her chest as she jutted her hip out to the side.  _"Rude,_  much?"

"Relax, lady." Zahra chuckled cockily, "I'm just getting us all out of here." She said, jamming the little bobby pin into the reset panel's lock, and twisting it around. It swivelled several times, but wouldn't click, no matter which way Zahra tried it. "Come on...  _Come on.._." Zahra began to chant quietly in frustration, her expression turning slowly from cocky to irritated.

"Um... If you don't mind..." Grace said quietly, slowly hunkering down beside Zahra. "Could I try?" She asked hesitantly, smiling uncertainly at the fuming hacker.

"You got a lot of experience picking locks, Brain Trust?" Zahra asked, and

Taylor hurriedly clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. It seemed that after awhile, everyone was picking up on Jake's habit of using nicknames. He felt such a strong rush of pride and affection for the group, he couldn't have wiped the smile from his face if he tried. He watched as Grace lay on her back, sliding in beside Zahra and gently taking the lockpick from the other girl's fingers. Zahra smirked expectantly, watching herself as Grace turned the pin once, twice and a third time; only to have her jaw drop when the panel fell open.

"Whoa, way to go, Grace!" Taylor laughed, offering his hand go the dark skinned girl and helping her slide out from beneath the console. She beamed as he picked her up and spun her around, giggling happily when he set her gently back on her feet.

"When this is all over, I have a  _lot_  of questions..." Zahra said slowly, staring at Grace as if seeing her for the first time. The shy girl steeples her fingers before her as she beamed around then all, moving away before pausing suddenly, and reaching out to offer Michelle her pin back.

The blonde laughed and accepted the pin, slinging her arm around Grace's shoulders and walking back to the window with her. Taylor grinned after them, and then leaned down to look inside the panel with Zahra. At the top, he saw the word  **RESET**  and below it, was three switches. "Well, good news is; we found the reset switches. Bad news is; I have literally no clue what order to flip these babies in..."

"I do!" Taylor said suddenly, dipping his hand into his back pocket for the note he had found down in the interrogation room's trash can.

"Wait, you do?" Zahra asked, her brows raising in surprise. "Man, today is a day of lessons learnt..." She muttered to herself, as he handed her the note and she quickly scanned it over.

"Yeah, I found that note down in the interrogation room. I figured it was something worth hanging on to." Taylor said, shrugging his shoulders when she looked over at him in surprise. "Hey, I have common sense... sometimes."

"Well then, do the honours, Taylor." Zahra said, smirking as she scooted out from beneath the console to allow him room to slither under himself. "Flip away."

Taylor grinned, but paused before he moved towards the reset panel, instead stepping closer to Zahra, and removing the file he had also found on the interrogation room. "I uh, also found this... I haven't read it!" He assured quickly, handing it over to her. "But, I just thought you ought to know. I don't think we should destroy them, just incase there's something in them that might help us later, but... I figured you should have it."

Zahra opened the file and snorted, as she skimmed the single sheet quickly. "Dude, you are such a dork." Zahra scoffed, closing the file and handing it back to Taylor. "Appreciate the gesture and all, but I really don't care if you read it. If you think it might be useful later, keep hold of it." She said, folding her arms over her chest as he slid the file back into his shirt.

Taylor grinned, as he fist bumped with her, before he laid down on his back. He winced slightly at the minor twinge from his scar, but slid under the panel with the note held up beside it. He quickly flipped the third switch, pausing at the faint buzz that crept into the room. He flipped the first switch, and raised a brow at Zahra, when he heard a soft electronic whirring noise start up. Finally he hit the second switch, and a loud humming came from the walls around them. He scooted out from under the table, to see the monitors flickering with strange symbols. "Aw yeah, I think its working!" Zahra crowed, as a hatch popped open on the terminal, and a little drone; the size of a golf ball, fluttered out.

"What the fu-" Taylor began, coughing before he could finish his curse.

"What is that thing?" Craig asked, raising his pipe defensively. "Zahra?!"

"Don't look at  _me,_  man." Zahra said, sounding a strange mix of fascinated and bored. "I've never seen anything like that in my life." The little drone hovered in the air over the center of the room, whirring like a beetle, when suddenly; a light appeared. Taylor looked around, as the whole group jumped back collectively from the hologram that burst into view in the middle of the room. Michelle yelped a scream, as Grace looked on in fascination.  _"Shiiiiiiny..."_  Zahra drawled, eyeing the little holographic projector with an impressed smirk. The hologram flickered, a calm and placid expression on her face as she stared blankly around at them.

"Uh..." Taylor cleared his throat, stepping closer to the hologram as he waved at it awkwardly. "Hello?"

" _Database corrupted._ " The hologram said, it's voice warbled and crackling into almost indecipherable noise. " _Access denied. Self identity input needed."_

"Um, Zahra? Translation..?" Taylor asked quietly, only for the hacker to shrug unhelpfully. He frowned at her and turned back to the hologram, which continued to stare vacantly ahead of itself. "Er, can you... help us? We're trying to access the satellite uplink..."

" _Database corrupted."_  The hologram repeated blandly, " _Access denied. Self identity input needed."_

"Save your breath, Taylor..." Michelle said, stepping up beside him and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Something's clearly wrong with her."

"Self identity input..." Zahra repeated quietly, frowning thoughtfully. "It's almost like the software's having trouble figuring out who it is..."

"You're saying that things  _alive?!"_  Craig cried, his eyes darting between Zahra and the hologram in what looked to be an odd combination of awe and horror.

"In a sense, sure." Zahra said with a shrug, either ignorant of or just ignoring Craig's obvious discomfort. "I bet we could make progress if we knew what the identity was..."

"You mean, like, if we guessed its name?" Sean asked, and Taylor nodded, sensing the logic of the other boy's thought process. He frowned, as a familiar niggle settled into the back of his mind, and he got the strange sensation that he knew exactly what name he needed to offer the hologram.

"Kara! Megan! Jennifer! Jessica! Kathleen! Coco! Wend-" Craig began listing girl's names for the hologram, which remained impassive to each of his attempts. He finally cut our when Zahra whacked him around the head lightly.

"Don't be a dumbass," she scowled, though Taylor got the impression she was trying not to laugh. "That's not gonna work. Whatever its name is, it's probably pretty specific."

"Uh, guys?" Jake asked uncertainly, pointing across the room to where a door had opened inside the pod he and Sean had been examining. "Anyone notice  _that?"_  Taylor glanced at the pilot, sharing a brief look of concern before he slowly approached the newly opened pod.

"What is it..?" Grace asked uncertainly, but the hologram merely repeated itself again in reply.

"Okay, we've made it this far..." Taylor said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "Let's keep looking." He led the group over to the now opened pod, which was blessedly empty, save for a soft light. Inside, were two circular grooves in the floor. "What do you make of it?" Taylor asked, glancing around the group.

"I don't know." Sean said thoughtfully, crouching down to look at the strange marks in the floor. "But, look at those grooves.. It kind of seems like two people are supposed to stand in it..."

"Yeah, and then what?" Michelle asked, stepping closer to Sean. Taylor felt his heart swell for the girl, proud that she would even want to try again with the sports star, what with the sting of his precious rejection still so strong.

"Maybe, it'll let them access the satellite!" Grace suggested, her fingertips tapping excitedly.

"Or, maybe it'll drop 'em straight in the magma." Zahra droned thoughtfully, smirking when Grace turned and scolded her. "What? I'm just saying!" She laughed.

"Well, either way... We've done just about everything else we can I here." Sean said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I'm going in." He said, stepping forward onto one of the grooves, only for nothing to happen. "I uh, think I need a partner..." He said bashfully.

"Awfully snug in there, Captain America." Jake snorted in amusement. "We'd be pretty much in each other's arms." Taylor glanced over at the pilot, his cheeks flushing when he met Jake's amused gaze, and he quickly looked away again. He bit his lip, his heart thumping loudly against his chest, or at least it seemed it to his ears.

"Yeah, I... don't really think I'd fit, bro..." Craig said, eyeing the tiny space left uncertainly.

"I... I can go... If no one else wants to..." Michelle stammered, blushing furiously as she refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what's up there..." Taylor admitted, eyeing the pod thoughtfully. He almost laughed at the scowl on both Jake and Michelle's faces, but instead forced his face to remain thoughtful and considering.

"Gonna be mighty cramped in there," Jake warned stiffly, unconsciously stepping closer. "Cap's a big guy anyway, and its gonna be a  _real_  cozy ride up in that thing."

"He's right, you know?" Michelle said, "I mean... I'm a  _lot_  smaller than you, so-"

"Oh my god, Michelle , just get in the damn pod already." Taylor laughed, unable to watch the tiny blonde worry her lip any longer. "I can ride up with Jake after you guys are back." He said, turning to the pilot with an innocent smile when the man choked.

"Oh, you can, can ya?" Jake asked, raising a brow before he narrowed his eyes ar Taylor suspiciously.

"Sorry, if you're not bothered about seeing what's up there, I can just go wit-" Taylor said innocently, getting his thumb over to where Sean was waiting in the pod with a perplexed expression for  _someone_  to join him. He bit his lip to hide his grin, when Jake cut him off suddenly.

"Shut up, Boy Scout." Jake scowled, huffing an exasperated sigh. "Maybelline, get in the damn pod already." Taylor tried his best to hide his mirth, but he expected he failed miserably, as Jake glared at him.

"Go ahead, Michelle." Taylor said cheerily, winking at the blonde discreetly as she sauntered over to the pod, and squeezed in beside Sean. Taylor shook his head in amusement, it was so tight that she had to press right up against Sean's chest. Sean looked down, and seemingly without thought, he wrapped a thick arm around her waist, pulling her closer even closer. She stared up at him, their faces just inches apart, and Taylor couldn't understand how the man had ever doubted the blonde's devotion to him.

"Hey." Sean murmured, as the pod doors slammed shut, and they plunged up into the ceiling, vanishing from sight.

"Whoa..." Taylor murmured, glancing over at the pilot, who was still growling to himself under his breath. "That thing's fast..."

"You seriously wanna ride that thing?" Jake asked, frowning thoughtfully as he peered at him. Taylor squirmed under his gaze, not wanting to admit he mostly just wanted an excuse to be in such close confines with the pilot.

"I'm curious." He said weakly, averting his eyes as the pilot raised a brow at him. "If you don't wanna go, we won't. I was mostly just teasing Michelle, to be honest." He finally said, turning his back on the pilot so the other man wouldn't see the lie in his eyes.

"Where..." Grace stammered, staring up at the ceiling. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know..." Craig said, as a huge grin slowly spread across his face. "But I have a feeling I know what they're getting up to!" He cackled, nodding his head suggestively.  _"You_  know what I mean...  _Yeah,_  you do."

"Seriously?" Zahra sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands.

"Oh, come on!" Craig said, jerking his thumb towards the ceiling where the pod had disappeared. "You saw how they were looking at each other. Those two are just  _dying_  to get back together."

"It's... not that easy, Craig." Taylor said, shifting uncomfortably. "There's more to it than that. They have a lot of shit to work through... But," he said, smiling up at the ceiling, " at least they finally have some privacy to talk." The group fell into an awkward silence for several minutes, nobody wanting to think the sorts of things Craig had implied the other two were doing above them. When the pod came shooting back down from the ceiling, Taylor could almost sense the relief in the room. The doors slid open, and Sean and Michelle slipped out together. "What happened?" Taylor asked, breaking the curious tension forming amongst them all.

"It was amazing!" Sean said with a heavy exhale, rubbing the back of his neck happily. "There was some kind of holographic display for the whole room, and there were stars, and galaxies and just... the most amazing things..." He gushed, as Michelle reached out and touched his arm gently.

"That's right..." She said softly, staring at Sean as the athlete shared a fist bump with Craig. "Some pretty amazing things."

"But, we didn't find anything to help our current, uh... situation." Sean admitted shyly, wincing in shame. Taylor felt a small arm creep around his waist, and found Michelle leaning against his side, a content expression on her face.

"Had a good time?" He asked slyly, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her hair.

"Hmm," she hunmed happily and Taylor laughed softly. "Thank you, Taylor..." She whispered, drawing away only so she could lean up and press a quick kiss to his cheek. Taylor laughed, his eyes crinkling in amusement, when he suddenly felt eyes on him. He turned to find Jake waiting just off to his side, his arms folded over his chest as he stood awkwardly.

"Cap says they didn't find anything, so..." The pilot cleared his throat, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "If you still wanted to go look, maybe we'll find something they missed?" He offered, and Taylor bit his lip to keep from squealing in delight.

"If you don't want to go, I'm sure-" Taylor began, only for the pilot to roll his eyes and sigh, as he stepped forward and grabbed him by the wrist. Taylor threw a satisfied wink back to Michelle, who giggled behind her hand, as Jake dragged him quickly across the room and into the pod with him. His cheeks flushed, his body flaring with hear, as Jake stared down at him, releasing his wrist to wrap an arm about his waist. Taylor felt his heart race, as his body pressed chest to chest against Jake's, their faces only inches apart.

"This was your idea, Boy Scout..." Jake huffed with no small amount of amusement, his eyes dragging over Taylor's red face as if to commit it to memory. "Cozier than ya thought, huh?" The pilot chuckled, and Taylor barely contained a yelp at the way the sound reverberated through his chest.

"You can say that again..." Taylor gasped, shifting his weight so his whole body was pressed flush against Jake's. The pilot sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head as he leaned back against the side of the pod.

"I knew this was a bad ide-" before Jake can finish, the pod door slammed shut. Taylor bit his lip to hide a grin, as the pod shot upwards. "Hold on tight!" Jake said, tightening his own grip around his waist. Taylor wrapped his arms around Jake's shoulders, holding onto the pilot tightly, as they shot upwards. He felt a rush of exhilaration as it streaked into total darkness. He held his breath, suddenly hyper aware of every inch of his body, where it pressed snugly against the pilot's. He could feel his own heart racing, but he could also feel Jake's, hammering wildly against his chest. His gut churned, and for once it was with desire rather than fear. He bit his lip to contain a whimper, as he felt his body begin to react to the close encounter. Heat pooled in his stomach, as the pilot's breath tickled his ear. It curled lower in his gut, as the pilot's hand gently pressed against the centre of his back, drawing him even closer against him. He felt a rush of longing, and was just about to give in to it and lean closer, to finally press his lips against the pilot's in the safety of the darkness, when the pod came to a sudden stop.

"Uh..." He murmured, as the door slid open, flooding Taylor's overheating body with cool air. He sucked in a deep breath, and reluctantly pulled away from the pilot, stepping into the pitch black room outside the pod. "What's happening..? I thought Sean and Michelle said this place was supposed to be all..." He gesture vaguely, and flushed with heat when he realised that the pilot couldn't see him.

"... You just made a random gesture, didn't you?" The pilot chuckled knowingly, and Taylor scowled in the general direction he assumed the pilot to be.

 _"No."_  He said petulantly, starting to fold his arms over his chest, before deciding that it wasn't such a good idea when surrounded by such thick darkness.

"Sure thing, Boy Scout..." Jake huffed dryly, making Taylor jump when his voice sounded much closer than before. "Well, you better hold my hand so we don't get too turned around. Then we can check this weird ass, place out together."

Taylor laughed lightly, as the pilot's hand slid gently into his, somehow not in the least surprised that the other man had found him so easily in the darkness. "This is getting to be a habit, you know..." He said teasingly, and the pilot laughed quietly beside him, squeezing his hand briefly. Taylor sucked in a long, deep breath, trying to ignore how his body was reacting to the other mans touch in the darkness. He tried to focus on the room as they walked around, but all he could tell was that it seemed wide and round, and had smooth walls where he was running his hand along the surface slowly. He gasped, as Jake turned to him in the darkness, and he crashed into his chest. He could feel the other man's heart thundering against him, and his heart melted. A contentment settled over him, his entire self telling him that he was exactly where he belonged. He bit his lip, as the tip of Jake's nose brushed against his own. He felt the air around them become heavy and charged, his skin tingling as he fought the urge to lean forward and kiss the pilot at last, where it could remain hidden in the darkness.

"Any guesses as to where the heck we are, Boy Scout?" Jake asked quietly, seeming in no particular hurry to move away and explore the wide, open space around them.

"...an observatory..?" Taylor asked dumbly, blushing in the darkness as the pilot chuckled quietly, his breath tickling over Taylors cheeks. "But I uh," he added, clearing his throat as he tried to get his brain and his mouth to cooperate. "I'm kinda thinking this is the part where the lights come on and everyone shouts 'Happy Birthday, Taylor!'" He joked, pulling away slightly under the pretense of looking around some more, when in fact he just needed to find some fresh air which wasn't packed with the scent or body, of the distracting pilot.

"Is it you're birthday?" Jake asked, seeming genuinely curious. "Cuz if this is your idea of a party, then you clearly ain't been partyin' right." Jake snorted, and Taylor firmly pushed away the tendril of doubt which tried to seep into his head. "Where's the drinks, the food, huh? Unless this is like, one of  _those_  parties... Ya know, where everyone gets naked and runs around in the dark; whoever you catch you get to keep."

"What the  _hell_  kind of parties have  _you_  been to?" Taylor asked incredulously, laughing loudly as the pilot squeezed his hand.

"Hey, I'm just repeatin' what I heard about college kids," the pilot teased, and Taylor snorted in amusement as they slowly, blindly walked around the room. "I'm more of a one on one kinda guy." The pilot said, sounding oddly strained.

"It's like your reading my mind." Taylor sniggered, hoping to alleviate whatever worry had settled into the pilots head.

"God, I hope not," Jake groaned, "that thing is  _lethal_  at the best of times." He teased, and Taylor smiled at the easy banter. "Gotta admit though, Boy Scout... If there's anyone I'm not worried about bein' trapped in a dark, creepy, probably some kinda death-trap with..." The pilot confessed quietly, tugging on Taylors hand to bring him to a halt. "It's you."

"You mean that?" Taylor asked, feeling as if his heart were trying to climb out his throat. "Accident, injury prone, Boy Scout?"

"I do." Jake murmured, and Taylor felt his whole world condense to a single point, as the pilot stepped close to him once more. He felt fingers gently trail up his arm, and he was almost certain he could feel the pilot smile as he leaned in close, when suddenly he froze.  _"Whoa..."_  Jake murmured in awe.

"What is it..?" Taylor whispered, biting his lip in anticipation. When the pilot didn't respond, he drew back, and realised he could make out the other mans silhouette. He turned to the far end of the room, where small lights had begun to glow along the edges of the walls. "Uh, what's happening..?" He chuckled nervously, as the lights grew brighter, spreading out around the room.

Taylor winced, as suddenly, a dazzling holographic display appeared, projected into the air around them. He looked back at Jake, and his breath was stolen, when be saw the pilot standing amidst a swirling cluster of dazzling stars and galaxies which spun and whirled. The pilot was looking around in obvious awe himself, watching as shooting stars streaked by them, and distant supernovas pulsed and burst.

"Whoa... it's..." He murmured, lost for words as his throat constricted at the sight of the pilot so lit up by the colourful display. He looked away, blushing as he thought about the light display they'd witnessed from the control tower shortly after arriving, and he wondered if maybe it had been something to do with the display around them.

"Yeah..." The pilot agreed, swallowing thickly. "It's... really something." Taylor peeked back at the pilot to see that he was staring at him. He felt his heart lurch, and he was about to step closer, to finally give in to the aching of his heart and his body, when the pilot squeezed his hand and looked away suddenly. He felt a huge swell of disappointment, but trampled it the best he could, upon noticing the hard set of the pilot's jaw.

 _Patience,_  he reminded himself.  _He needs time, and I have no reason to rush him_... He forced a smile onto his lips, and squeezed the pilot's hand back as he looked around the amazing display around them. "Gotta say, I never thought I would end up somewhere like this, it's so amazing.  _Thank you..._  for coming with me." He said, hoping to alleviate whatever lingering doubts were grasping at the pilot.

"Hm," Jake hummed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Can't say it's what I was expecting when I agreed to this charter... But I'm glad I took it." He admitted, tilting his head as he looked back at Taylor from the corner of his eye. "Huh?" He muttered, turning fully as he frowned at something which caught his eyes.

"What..?" Taylor asked uncertainly, feeling strangely bare before the pilot's studious gaze. "What is it..?"

"Huh?" Jake hummed, glancing up briefly and chuckling at the concerned expression on Taylors face. "Don't worry, Boy Scout; not you. Look here," he said, tugging Taylor over to his side so he could better see the holographic stars, orbiting where he had been standing. "Something's been buggin' me this whole time. See, these stars match the stars over the island. I was looking at them last night-"

"Before you let me come and steal some body heat?" Taylor asked, suddenly understanding the deeply thoughtful expression on the pilot's face when he'd gone to lay down with him the night before.

"Yes, before the brave and fearless Boy Scout was a wuss and demanded I keep him warm." Jake said flatly, raising a brow when Taylor slapped his arm playfully.

"I did  _not!"_  Taylor laughed in mock offense, shaking his head at the pilots knowing grin. "I asked very nicely, you were more than welcome to say no, if you didn't want me to lay by you." He said, sticking out his lower lip in a playful pout.

 _"Ahem,"_  Jake coughed, rearing his eyes from Taylor's lower lip with effort, as his cheeks dusted pink. "Anyway, I uh, noticed something was off. I had to know the stars in the military, sometimes you don't get a map and have to rely on the sky... I couldn't put my finger on it before but, now..." He said, shaking his head thoughtfully as he stared at the stars through narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Taylor asked softly, squeezing the pilot's hand gently when it seemed he'd gotten lost in his own mind.

"Well see, that led to a lot of time just spent lookin' at stars. The night sky, charts, you name it... I learned all the constellations so I'd always know which direction was which." He explained, pointedly avoiding looking at Taylor again as he looked around the stars. "But on this crazy island... it's all  _wrong,_  Taylor. There's no Big Dipper, no Scorpio, no Taurus, no Gemini..." He said, scratching his head in confusion. "We're in the Caribbean Sea, and I'm pretty damn certain that means the stars should still be the same as they've always been, but..." He sighed heavily, his head turning as he looked around the entire display. "All the constellations are different... It's like they're fragmented. Hell, the entire Northern Hemisphere probably hasn't looked like this since the time Fangs was  _supposed_  to be running around."

Taylor frowned, soaking in everything the pilot said as he stared at his feet. It should have shocked him, should have scared the living daylights out of him; but all he felt was a strangely detached acceptance. He sighed and looked up, about to ask the pilot what he thought it all meant, when a planetary system off the side from where they'd been looking caught his eye.

Something about it made his teeth grind together harshly, and made his head begin to ache fiercely. He let his fingers fall from the pilot's grasp as he moved away, barely hearing Jake call his name in confusion as he approached a planet which seemed to be made almost entirely of crystal. He didn't understand how something from so far away could appear so detailed. The planet glittered, seeming to glow and pulse familiarly. He frowned, and then gasped, as the pieces connected themselves. The strange flowers which had given him such a furious headache, which had seemed like glowing crystal to his eyes; gave him the exact same feeling as the planet before him. The connection stole his breath, and he slammed a fist to the side of his head as it began to throb painfully, as if trying to tear itself apart.

Firm hands grasped his cheeks, and clear blue orbs swam before his eyes. He panicked, trying to look away lest the orbs see straight through him, at the pain behind his tears. The hands held him still however, the orbs remaining locked on his eyes as a voice calmly reminded him to breathe. He took a deep gulp of air, and immediately the pressure in his head began to ease. He stared into the pilot's calm but concerned eyes, breathing to his count, until finally the pain ebbed away, and he sighed heavily in relief.

"You  _ever_  gonna tell me what's goin' on in that head of yours?" Jake asked quietly, his thumbs racing under Taylors eyes, wiping away the dampness.

"Heh," Taylor huffed, resting his hand over one of Jake's and squeezing briefly. "Soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know." He said, as he qently pulled the pilot's hand from his face and looked back to the strange planet which gave him such foreboding feelings. "Something about this one just -" he cut off with a gasp, as the holograms faded away, leaving then in darkness once more.

"Guess the rides over." Jake said quietly, after a few moments of tentative silence between them. He squeezed his hand, and slowly led them back to where they found the pod. Jake stepped inside first, and Taylor hesitated, before turning around and stepping back against him. He bit his lip, hoping the pilot wouldn't mind, but he also didnt want his body to be so snugly pressed against the pilot's, should his bourgeoning arousal attempt to show itself once more. He pressed his body back into the pilot's, squeezing in so that they were snugly tucked within the pod together.

"Uh, Boy Scout..-" Jake began, but the doors sealed shut around them. Taylor leaned back, letting his head rest against the pilots shoulder, exhaling slowly as Jake's hands came to settle tightly on his hips. "You're gonna be the death of me..." He heard Jake mutter quietly, his voice unsteady as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips. Taylor bit his lip, his body flushing with heat as he felt Jake's heart thundering in his chest, pressed firmly against his back. He felt heat coil in his stomach, desire coursing through him, making him ache to arch against the pilot. He closed his eyes and resisted, his heart stuttering as he felt Jake's laboured breath against his throat.

He barely contained a whimper, shifting slightly as he felt Jake's fingers tense, before slowly siding beneath the ruined fabric of his shirt, splaying across his stomach and pulling him closer. He felt the twitch of arousal, and was coherent enough to think it was a good thing he wasn't pressed against the pilot, able to save himself the embarrassment of getting a hard on when pressed so tightly against the other man it would no doubt have been jutting into him obviously. However, he had not considered, the effect it might have on his body, to have his ass tightly pressed against the pilot's groin.

He held his breath, afraid to move as Jake's nose brushed against the shell of his ear. "You're a force to be reckoned with, Boy Scout..." Jake murmured, his voice thick, heavy like the air around them.

"Yeah?" Taylor breathed lightly, a slow smile curling his lips as Jake's thoughtful hum rumbled through his chest against his back. He shivered, and felt a rush of heat blaze to life in his gut as the pilot hissed in response, his fingers pressing harder into Taylors soft skin.

"Oh, yeah,  _definitely..."_  Jake huffed, his nose gently trailing along Taylors ear to his throat. "You-" Jake fell silent, as light suddenly flooded into the pod. He quickly moved away from Taylor's throat, and Taylor gasped as the pilot shifted, biting his lip as he burned red; at the brief press of arousal against him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to sober himself before he saw the others. Part of him wanted nothing more than to go back to the darkness, to find out what might have happened if they had a few more minutes alone. The other, sadly stronger part of him, sighed as the pod door opened, revealing everyone staring at them expectantly. He cleared his throat as he stepped out, ignoring Sean's raised brow and Michelle's shocked grin as he strode forward, hoping to cool himself off and calm his body down before having to speak to anyone.

"Well?" Grace asked eagerly, and Taylor rolled his eyes as he leaned against the computer terminals. "Did you find anything?" Taylor hiccupped a giggle, immediately covering his slip by having a coughing fit.

"Not anythin' that'll get us outta this box, Brain Trust." Jake said, his voice oddly strained as he too moved away from the group. Taylor glanced over, and the pilot's eyes smoldered knowingly at him, until he quickly darted his eyes away again.

"Did you guys  _kisssss?"_  Craig asked, making obscene kissing noises, before disintegrating into a bout of raucous laughter. He stopped when Zahra stomped on his foot hard, frowning at the girl, as she glared at him and shook her head.

"I can see what you guys mean, that was..." Taylor glanced at Jake, his eyes softening when he saw the pilot had regained his usual cocky bravado. "Really something."

"Yeah..." Jake agreed slowly, "that it was." The pilot seemed to shake himself out of his dazed state, looking around the group as he ran a hand through his hair. "But we had about as much luck as you guys with findin' a way outta this place."

Taylor hummed, stepping closer to where the little drone was floating, the hologram waiting patiently for input. "Is your name..." He asked quietly, letting the tickle he'd sensed earlier flutter quickly over his mind. He felt a faint rumble of pain behind his eyes, but ignored it as he continued.  _"Iris..?"_

The hologram flickered, then suddenly perked up, blinking her eyes rapidly, before looking around with wide and alert eyes. "Correct!" The hologram said, relief palpable in her tone. "Identity match established! Scanning databanks and backup connection..." Taylor drew away, hesitant to turn around lest he be met with questions he couldn't quite answer yet about how he'd worked it out. Instead, he was met with impressed expressions all around.

"Wow, guess he found something without you realising, Jake..." Sean said, smiling at Taylor proudly. Grace squealed and clapped her hands in excitement, and even Zahra looked impressed by his success.

"Knew we could count on you," Jake said, walking casually up beside him. "You're gonna have to tell me how you did that some time..." He added in a quieter tone that the others wouldn't hear, meeting Taylor's eyes with a meaningful look.

"Add it to the list," Taylor huffed, folding his arms over his chest and smiling as the pilot laughed quietly in reply.

"Database link established. Downloading partially reconstructed historical fragments..." Iris's soft voice rang through the room, her hands clasped before her stomach as data flashed through her eyes quickly. "Island history; not found. Rourke International archives; not found. Personal identity, fully recalibrated." She said, blinking a few times, and then turning towards Taylor with a warm smile. "Greetings, travellers! I am a backup of Iris one-point-oh." She said cheerily, before hanging her head slightly in shame. "I apologize for any inconvenience's you may have experienced. My software has been corrupted, so my archives are incomplete... How my I help you?"

"Uh, how about getting us the  _hell_  out of here?" Zahra said, and the hologram smiled warmly at her in response.

"Done." She said cheerily, as behind her, a hatch slid open and a ladder descended from the ceiling, leasing up to the surface.

"It was that easy?" Craig cried, scowling at the newly opened exit. "Come on!" He growled, before making his way over. He was three rungs up, when Sean's voice made him turn back.

 _"Wait!"_  Sean said, gesturing towards Iris. "Let's not forget the whole reason we came out here!" He reminded everyone, and Craig grumbled as he swung back down from the ladder and reluctantly rejoined the group.

"Iris, can you access the satellite uplink?" Taylor asked, rubbing his head as it pulsed faintly with the beginnings of a headache. He watched as Iris's eyes flickered for a moment, as she scanned through her systems.

"Yes!" She said, beaming around the group happily. "Satellite uplink established. Communications are now available."

"Ha! Yes!" Michelle cheered, as Zahra bobbed her head, smirking aoprovingly as she mumbled in disbelief. "We did it! We actualy did it!"

"Put us through through to someone who can help... Uh, like the Coast Guard... please." Sean said, though Taylor hardly heard him. He continued to massage his head, using both hands to try and alleviate the building pain behind his brows. He scowled at the floor, determined not to voice his distress.

"Scanning..." Iris said, her eyes flickering as she found the right connection. "Locating... Frequency found! Connecting to the Saint Lucia Naval Base..." They heard the crackle of static, followed by the click of the connection being made.

"Hello? Can anyone hear us?" Sean asked, as Taylor subtly slipped to the back of the group, turning away as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and keep himself grounded. "We're on the island of La Huerta, and we could really use some major rescuing right about now..." The group jumped collectively, when they received not the calm and helpful reply they expected, but a man who replied with a desperate and panicked tone of voice. Taylor was the only one unaffected, as he hovered un-noticed at the back of the group, bent almost double as he leaned against the computer terminal and grit his teeth together tightly.

" _My god, it's... it's erupting! The volcano's erupting_!" The voice cried in horror, the sound echoing through Taylor's mind like a memory from a broken dream. " _And, there's something else! Not just, ash... But, oh no... Oh no_ -" The line went dead amidst a bloodcurdling scream, the sound stabbing at Taylor like a knife to his gut.

"What the  _hell_ was  _that?"_  Michelle demanded, after the group had remained silent for some time.

"I don't know..." Sean said uncertainly, shaking his head in bemusement. "Iris, can you connect us to somewhere else, please? Like, the U.S.A, maybe?" He asked, seeming shaken by the strange call.

"Connecting to..." Iris said calmly, the only person besides Taylor who wasn't entirely thrown by the strange call. "South Florida Coast Guard." Again there was the familiar static, and a firm click which told them the call had connected. Before anyone could say anything, a woman's voice whispered brokenly over the line.

" _This is unbelievable... the La Huerta volcano is erupting, but_..." The woman paused, something between a sob and a hysteric giggle escaping her, before she continued in a choked voice. " _It's not like anything I've ever seen... There's some kind of, energy? Discharge?_ " She said uncertainly. " _It's spreading, so fast... it's burning everything..! Oh no... It's coming straight at us... No... No!_ "

Again, the call went dead avrubtly, and Taylor felt like his head was trying to split down the middle. He lowered his hands to the computer terminal, gripping it tightly with his fingers, as he tried to push back against the pain that radiated from his head, through the rest of his body. He slowly lowered himself to the floor, conscious enough of his surroundings that he wanted to put off being discovered in such a state as long as he could. He was vaguely aware of his friends trying other bases, but always to the same effect.

Gasps, prayers and screams were the only responses they received to their attempts to call for help. As he finally curled himself on the floor, his head between his palms as he grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut to try and stem the tears of pain, he heard the broken and gravelly whisper of an old man.

" _God help us all."_

"Iris... turn off the satellite uplink,  _please."_  Sean said heavily, as Taylor felt a kind of numb haze settle over him. He couldn't tell if the pain had got to a point where he just couldn't process it anymore, or if he was about to pass out.

"Of course." Iris said cheerfully, as the group mumbled amongst themselves.

"I don't understand," Grace muttered in frustration. "What does it  _mean?_  What happened out there..?"

Taylor clung to the deepest pits of consciousness, fighting against the searing pain behind his eyes as he forced the stinging lids to part. He stared at the group, his friends of longer than any of them knew, he was sure. He looked at their backs, as they crowded around Iris, looking for the one which calmed him the most. When he found him, he felt his heart lurch in his chest and a smile formed on his lips despite the fear and raging pain that consumed him. He lowered his eyes, to see the discarded reset sequence note on the floor, and he slowly extended a heavily shaking hand to drag it back to himself.

He bit his lip hard, reopening his wound as he trembled with the effort to keep his eyes open. He took a long, deep breath through his nose, and dabbed a shaky finger into the blood which welled at his lip. As his friend's voices mumbled ahead of him, he slowly daubed a rough note to his friends. He just hoped they would understand it. He wrapped his fingers around the paper, releasing a shaky breath, as he finally allowed himself to look back at his pilot before succumbing to the pain. As if sensing his eyes in him, Jake turned scanning the crowd for the face he seemed to sense was looking his way.

Taylor huffed a pathetic chuckle, as the pilot scowled around the group for the missing face, before his eyes slid shut. As he drifted into blessed darkness at last, he wished he could have seen the pilot smile again instead.


	18. Interim 2

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I never really considered what it might have been like if you never accepted the charter to bring everyone here. I guess it just never occured to me that was somehow an option. Weird isn't it? How one, single event can change... everything._

_I'm still trying to piece a lot of things together, b_ _ut I'm at least able to learn a little more about what else was going on; while everything was being turned upside down_.

**12.**

**Not very long ago...**

The man on a mission threw open the doors to the V.I.P Lounge of The Celestial hotel excitedly. He walked quickly, confidently, a veritable excited child on Christmas morning.

"Status report, Iris.  _Now."_  He demanded, as he stalked his way through the lounge like a predator moving in for the kill. A tiny drone hovers after him, seeming almost anxious as it projects a holographic image.

"All guests have been relocated to the sub-shelter." The female hologram, Iris, reported in a professional tone of voice. "They're currently being processed."

"Good, good." The man all but purred, tugging at the lapels of his suit as he beheld himself in the mirror behind the bar, assuming a vaguely heroic pose. "Survival rate estimates?"

"Conservatively," Iris replied, her eyes flickering as she ran quick calculations. "I would expect sixty five percent of them to survive." She said at last.

"Better odds than Vegas." The man said smugly, clearly pleased with himself. He glanced at the drone, as it continued to hover hesitantly nearby. "Anything else?" He asked disinterestedly.

"There has been significant activity detected in the dense jungles, to the northwest..." Iris reported, her hands clasped together at her waist in a gesture reminiscent of human nervousness.

"The Hostiles." He snarled, his expression morphing into an angry display of teeth and spittle. "Scurrying for cover as soon as danger hits." He sneered, stroking his well groomed goatee in an effort to smooth out his handsome face, from the animalistic snarl he still wore. 

"Perhaps," Iris began hesitantly, as if she already knew the answer, but wanted to double check anyway. "An opportunity to  _engage_  with them..."

 _"Pfft,_  don't bother." The man scoffed, rolling his eyes and feigning a yawn at the familiar conversation. "It's not like we have any security personnel left." He laughed, just as the ground jolted violently. The glasses and bottles rattled, the air shimmering a faint, glittering green around him. "Well, that's a new one." He said, raising his brows in mild amusement.

"The chronoquakes are intensifying in both frequency and impact..." Iris reported, her eyes flickering as she searched her data banks and made calculations. "At this rate, they'll force a full scale eruption."

"Oh, I know." The man replied happily, humming as he began to rummage around for a glass. "That's why we have no choice, but to enact The Endgame Protocol." He said smugly, as he crossed to the far side of the bar for his favorite bottle of whiskey. He happened to slip his hand in his pocket as he raised a glass in a silent toast, and with some surprise, he pulled out a piece of paper; lowering his glass of whiskey in the process. "Satellite uplink codes?" He snorted, laughing derisively as he crumpled the note and tossed it on the bar. "Won't be needing  _those..."_  He chortled childishly.

"I've always encouraged you to routinely empty your pockets, sir-" Iris began, only to cut off when the man slammed his drink against the bar angrily.

"You're my personal assistant, not my  _mother,_  Iris!" He snapped, throwing the hologram a vicious and sharp glare. "Know your place." He muttered, with narrowed eyes locked on her blue display.

"Yes, sir." Iris said mechanically, as the man took a sip of his whiskey, looking around the lounge while wearing a thoughtful expression.

"Did I ever tell you about this bar, Iris?" He asked suddenly, sitting himself on a stool as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on the edge of the bar.

"I don't believe you did, sir." Iris replied automatically, her eyes dull and blank from the scolding she'd received.

"It was the very first part of this hotel I designed." He continued, hardly aware of her response. "Long before I knew I'd have my own island, before the company, before  _The Hostiles..."_  He said, his lips twisting angrily before he hurried to continue. "Before all of this,  _madness..._  I was just a bored young man, dreaming if having his own, private lounge." He explained, his expression distant as he stared at something buried in his past. "Every other room is for the tourists... But this lounge, its just for me... and my  _friends."_  He said fondly, taking another sip and closing his eyes as he savoured it.

"It's strange, you know?" He asked suddenly, his eyes opening slowly to form a mild frown. "This whole resort is just a front to cover up the  _real_  work we do on this island... But all the same..." He said, slowly dragging his eyes over his most cherished room. "I'm going to miss it." He declared, as if surprised by the knowledge.

"As will I, sir." Iris replied flatly, her serene smile and flickering eyes casting a strong contrast to the sentiment.

"Hmm," the man hummed suddenly, leaving his unfinished drink on the bar as he stood straight. "Well then. Enough sentimental prattle." He continued, turning away from the bar. "Time for the  _endgame_  to begin." He gushed excitedly, as he left the lounge and made his way to the elevator which would take him to the top floor. Using his clearance badge, he strolled into the office a few minutes later, Iris's little drone hovering after him.

"Sir," Iris said hesitantly, watching the man with a curious expression. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," the man said, clapping his hands together in excitement, as he eyed the computer display before him.

"The plane will be landing shortly after the chronostorm is expected to break." Iris said thoughtfully, her blue eyes flickering wildly as she made calculations for all the potential outcomes of the storm and its effect on the plane. "With the guests in processing, and you departing, there will be no one here." She said sadly, the first real emotions she'd shown, flickering to the surface of her usually passive expression. "The students... They'll be stranded. On their own." She said worriedly.

"Yes." The man sighed sadly, his fingers dancing across the panel for his computer. "Yes, they will. I'd hoped to greet them in person, but..." He fell silent, as the island rumbled again, this time so hard that the man almost fell to the ground. A current of red light, shimmered through the office, as the man looked out the window with a twisted, maniacal grin. "It seems the island has other ideas." He said, laughing manically as he peered out over the sprawling island below him. 

"I calculate their odds of survival at less than six percent..." Iris rebuked, appearing strangely irritated by the mans attitude.

"If I was the kind of man who believed the odds, Iris; I never would have sailed into that storm, twenty five years ago." The man scoffed, rolling his eyes at the tiresome nature of the conversation. "And, I never would have found this island, which means I never... well, you know the rest." He said, smirking widely at the holographic display.

"If I may offer a suggestion," Iris said hopefully, perking considerably as the man cocked his head, seemingly interested enough to hear her out. "Perhaps, I could remain. Provide them with assistance, perhaps even explain the situation-"

 _"No!"_  The man roared, the fierceness of his denial causing even the little drone to drift backwards. "Absolutely not. The risk of you contaminating them is far too great." He growled, spittle flying from his lips as he forbade the hologram from helping. "They must be pure. True.  _Themselves."_  He practically purred, glancing st the drone suspiciously. "In fact, I believe the time has come. Iris," he said, clearing his throat in an entirely unconvincing way. "Iris, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course, sir." Iris said emotionlessly, her eyes blank but alert. "Anything you ask."

The man smiled slowly, a sinister curl which matched the darkness swirling in the madness of his eyes. "... Delete yourself." He said coldly.

"I-" Iris balked, her eyes widening as she shook her head in disbelief. "Sir..!" She protested desperately, unable to find the words to express herself.

"I gave you an order, didn't I?" The man said slowly, his teeth showing as he curled his lip in distaste of her disobedience.

"Well, yes... but... Sir!" Iris protested again, reaching for him imploringly. "I would cease to exist..! It would be as if I were...  _killing myself."_  She said, her voice small and broken as she sadly tried to regain her composure.

"That's the idea, yes." The man laughed, sounding strangely amused at her reluctance.

Iris hesitated, trying to think of a reasonable calculation for her own survival. "But-"

 _"Do it."_  The man commanded firmly, his handsome face twisted into an ugly snarl.

Iris stared at her creator reproachfully, before sighing heavily and hanging her head. "Iris three point oh... initializing self destruct sequence." She said quietly, as the man smoothed his suit approvingly. She felt the prickle of defiance, and as she ran through her data banks, she secretly slipped a backup copy of herself into a hibernating drone, out in the observatory. "Purging all archives and databases." She said reluctantly, unable to protect any of her files for her copy. "Deleting all memories." She tried to duplicate a single memory in the short time frame she had left, but to no avail, as the countdown initiated itself. "Self destruct in three... two... one..." She whispered, throwing the man a final, heartbroken glare, before she flickered, and vanished from the room. The little drone faltered, crumpling to the ground with a puff of black smoke, and the man crushed it under his boot.

"Well, then." He said, releasing a great sigh as a sense of achievement swept over him. "Nothing else left to do." He murmured excitedly, as he removed his shoes and socks, followed quickly by his belt and cufflinks. "Time for one, final adventure." He said, chuckling to himself in dark amusement, of all the fantastic things he expected to follow after.


	19. Enemy

** The Enemy is Out There ** **  
**

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

_**Dear Jake;** _

_You know what I like about mythology? Like, ancient Greek stuff; the sea serpents and monsters and things..? **Nothing.**  Cetus, especially._

_I hate that slimy, detestable, scaly, blue whale with a passion! Okay... he looks nothing like a whale but, it sounded better in my head. Whatever he was, he was a goddamn menace. And how did he always seem to know the exact moment he would cause the most irritation and disruption?! Stupid fish..._

_I still can't decide if I was terrified or excited by it in the end. I mean, giant monster - definitely scary... But, I can't deny his intervention made me face a few things. Namely just how important you really, **really**  are to me. _

_Of course, you can always depend on the Vaanti to show up just in time to spoil any good self realisation..._

**14.**

Taylor stared in terrified awe, or perhaps amazed fear; he couldn't define which, as he steadied himself as best he could in the speedboat, alongside Jake and Sean. Only half a mile off the coast of La Huerta, a raging storm had descended upon them from nowhere. Taylor could see orange lightning swirling above them, flashing amid sheets of pouring rain as an enormous sea monster reared up from the ocean, directly in front of them.  _Cetus!_  He thought, shocked to a frigid standstill as his mind was assaulted by a barrage of memories revolving around the hulking blue serpent. He grit his teeth, and clamped a hand to his brow, as he tried to sort through the overwhelming stack of information on the beast.

 **"Rrrraaaaggrrrrrhhhhh!"**  

Taylor shook his head, as the monster roared, a great screeching sound which seemed to make the waves around him quiver; while lightning sparked around its sharp teeth.

"Mother of-"

"We heard you the first time Sean!" Taylor cried, snapping himself forcefully from his memories. "Look out!"

"Swerve!" Jake cried, pointing to the hulking seam monster's rising head. "Swerve!  _Swerve!"_  Sean jerked hard on the wheel, just as the sea monster dove towards them, its jaws wide and teeth glistening. Taylor grabbed the edge of the boat, hanging on for dear life, and watching Jake do the same, as Sean swerved out of the path of beasts diving plunge.

 **"Hssssskkkk!"**  

The furious sea monster hissed, as it slammed into the water, right where the boat had been only seconds before. A huge wave smashed into the side of them, but Taylor grit his teeth and growled with determination, as he gripped his fingers tightly around the edge of the boat.

 _"Hrrrg!"_  Sean puffed, as he tried to steer the boat away from the beast, while also trying to avoid the angriest of the choppy waves beneath them. "We all good?" He called over his shoulder, his eyes focused on the dark waters around them.

"For now!" Jake yelled back, his eyes wide as he ran them over Taylor quickly, as if to make sure he was still with them.

The sea monster swam out into the water, and turned towards them. Taylor gulped loudly, as in a flash of lightning, he was able to see the true magnitude of its massive scaled body, beneath the surface. 

 **"Hsssrrrhh..."**  

It seemed to purr, and Taylor felt a seed of understanding begin to bloom at the back of his mind.

"It wants us to go back to the island!" He cried, fighting to make himself heard over the raging storm around them. "It'll kill us if we try to get past it; turn around and head back!"

"You really think we can outrun that thing?" Sean cried, his eyes wide as they darted between Taylor and the ocean ahead of them.

"The way that thing swims?" Jake scoffed, scowling at the massive beast. "No way in hell! Besides..." He said loudly, winking at Taylor with a grin. "I never back down from a good fight."

 _Says the man who has been hiding in Costa Rica the last few years._.. Taylor thought, rolling his eyes in amusement, despite his overwhelming fear of being electrocuted, chomped and eaten any second.

Jake narrowed his eyes at him, as if sensing his snarky thoughts. "Killing that thing's the only way to get off this island!" He said stubbornly, and Taylor bit his lip and averted his eyes as he flinched, telling himself it was ridiculous to still be so sensitive about the idea of leaving.

 _Surely, this is what made me so sick about leaving... What the hell could be worse than a giant, mythological sea monster_?! He thought, raising his eyes to meet the pilot's determinedly. He swallowed heavily, as the pilot seemed to stare at him with sudden understanding. Taylor felt himself turn red from shame, certain with every fiber of himself that somehow, the pilot now knew of his reluctance over leaving.

"Jake's right!" Sean called over his shoulder, his eyes locked on the writhing and churning waters beneath them, attempting to steer the boat through the calmest path possible. "And, if we don't stop that thing now; it'll come for our friends next..." Taylor wrinkled his nose, thinking the beast would only attack if their friends tried to reach them; and for a moment he was relieved all the other boats were destroyed, as it meant their friends would remain safe. "We gotta do it. For  _them."_

Taylor rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation as they both turned to him expectantly, though Taylor knew if he sided against them, they would indeed run instead. "I say you're both nuts," he said flatly, a slow grin curling his lips as he shook his head wryly, "but why the hell not? No running." He said, meeting Jake's eyes meaningfully. Cerulean blue eyes widened at him, and he reached over to grasp Jake's shoulder firmly, offering him all the support he could muster with a mischievous grin. "Either that beastie goes down... or we do." He said firmly, and the pilot's gaze seemed to harden with determination.

The monster dove for another attack, and Sean swerved at the last moment, barely dodging it as the blat shook and rattled ominously. 

 **"Hrrrsss!"**  The beast hissed, lightning crackling around it's bared teeth as it stalked them with its sightless face.

"What are we supposed to fight it with?" Sean yelled, glancing back at them.

"What, you mean you didn't bring your monster slaying gear with you?" Taylor yelled back, receiving a flatly unimpressed scowl over the athlete's shoulder, as Jake sniggered to himself quietly.

"Don't suppose anybody's got a giant fishhook?" Sean called, ignoring Taylor's comment.

"I've got the flare gun," Jake said loudly, gesturing to the little bag Taylor had found the sunscreen in. "But it won't make much of a dent against Nessie over there..." Taylor frowned, overcome by the familiar sense of déjà vu, an alternate memory swimming to the front of his mind. He gasped, and grinned widely at the pilot, who raised a brow at him in intrigue.

"What if I said we might have something you can use with it?" He called over the howling winds, winking to the pilot as he scooted towards the back of the boat. "Just hold Beastie off for a minute!"

"With  _what?"_  Jake cried incredulously, as Sean swerved to avoid a particularly aggressive wave.

"I dunno!" Taylor yelled back, shrugging as he threw the pilot a wink, "use your outstanding wit!" He giggled, as Jake spluttered wordlessly at him. He sobered somewhat however, as Sean again managed to evade the monsters colossal jaws.

Remembering his mission, he turned and rummaged through a chest in the back of the boat. He threw aside fishing tackle with a scowl, a gas can and a life jacket which he held hesitantly for a moment, glancing towards the pilot thoughtfully. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he tossed it aside, knowing there was little he would be able to do to convince the other man to wear it. "Ah, here we go..." He said suddenly, grabbing an object from the bottom of the chest, and turning to hold it out to the others. "Guys," he called, calling their attention to the small yellow square, covered with wires and a timer which wasn't lit.

"Is that..." Sean called, swallowing heavily as he glanced between the item and the ocean ahead of them. "What I think it is..?!" He asked, sounding hopeful to be proven wrong.

"If you think its a half kilo of Semtex, then yeah!" Jake called back, his eyes wide as he looked first at the explosives, and then at Taylor holding them. "You're holding a bomb, Boy Scout!" He cried, as if Taylor might not realise what he was holding.

"Guess we know what happened to the other boats at the marina..." Taylor said with an unaffected shrug, not bothering to raise his voice over the storm. He smiled sadly at the pilot, completely unfazed by the explosives in his lap. "They all went boom."

"This one must've had a bad detonator..." Jake said, running a hand through his hair nervously, as his eyes flickered between the bomb and Taylor. "Failed to go off." He murmured distractedly.

"Lucky for us, huh?" Taylor said solemnly, his eyes staring blankly past the pilot, as he thought about the chances of just one bomb malfunctioning. He looked out across the water, as nearby, the great monster dove beneath the raging water, orange flickers of lightning pulsing around it. Taylor frowned, certain lightning should not be underwater.

 **"Hssss..."**  

The beast hissed, as it disappeared beneath the waves, and Taylor grinned at his friends as he held up the explosives in front of him.

"So guys... Here's my idea," he said, clearing his throat as he leaned close to them both. "Sean, if we get up close to it... and I mean,  _real close..._  Could you put those 'mad football skills' to use, and throw this baby into Mr. Monsters ugly mouth?"

"That's one  _hell_  of a long throw!" Sean cried incredulously, though his expression was thoughtful, already considering the part of the plan which concerned him. "And, at a moving target... But, yeah. I think... I  _know,_  I can do it."

"Good boy!" Taylor praised, grinning broadly st the athlete, before turning towards his pilot. "And, if it was in... Jake, could you detonate it with the shot from your flare gun?" He asked coyly, his eyes crinkling in amusement as the pilot puffed out his chest proudly.

"I was the best damn shot in my deployment," Jake bragged, his eyes locked intently onto Taylor's. "In,  _and_  out of the cockpit... If anyone can do it, it's me." The pilot said, and Taylor smiled warmly.

"I know." He murmured, certain the pilot had heard him from the way his eyes widened.

"Taylor, this has to be the single most  _insane_  plan I have heard in my entire life..." Sean said, running a hand over his short hair, before he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his eyes narrowing in determination. "... Let's do it." He said fiercely, hitting the throttle and pushing the boat forwards.

The monster emerged from beneath the waves a hundred feet from them, slightly to their left, hearing up for another charge at them. "Taylor!" Sean cried, reaching toward him, "take the wheel!" He ordered, and Taylor yelped in surprise, though he hastened to do as the athlete bid. Driving the boat had not been a part of his plan, but he deftly slid into Sean's place, as the athlete slipped out from behind the wheel. "Keep the boat steady, and get us up real close... When I give the word; swerve!" Sean directed, leaning close so he wouldn't have to yell over the storm.

"Got it." Taylor said, nodding firmly as he settled himself into place, taking the wheel and handing Sean the explosives in exchange. He glanced towards Jake, as the pilot readied the flare gun. "Okay..." He said, stamping down on the faint flutter of nerves in his stomach. "Here we go!" He roared, holding the wheel firmly as he directed the boat straight at the sea monster. It reared back with a spray of sea water, and Taylor almost thought it seemed surprised. He tightened his grip on the wheel and held steady, narrowing his eyes in determination, as they plunged right at the monster.

"Keep 'er steady..." Sean muttered, as the beast roared loud enough to make Taylor wince. The sea monster sucked in air, lightning pulsing around it as the boat raced ever closer. Taylor grit his teeth, as the boat raced towards the great serpent like a missile.

"You got this..." He glanced to his side, as a hand settled on his shoulder, a warm weight of comfort and support. Jake winked at him, a determined flare in his eyes, as he looked down at Taylor, and repeated the familiar phrase. "You got this..."

"I'm trying..." Taylor huffed, nodding at the pilot quickly, afraid to give any other physical response, lest he lose control of the boat. His eyes darted forward again, as the monster opened its maw and unleashed a mighty roar, electricity crackling between its teeth.

 _"Now!"_  Sean cried, and Taylor jerked the boat hard to the right, swerving just out of the monsters path, as its gaping jaws whipped down towards where they'd just been.

 _"Sean!"_  Taylor cried, turning to the athlete urgently. "Now!" He called, watching as Sean lined up the shot, winding up for his throw.

"Bet those Heisman voters wish they could see this!" He cried, and Taylor frowned in confusion briefly, before his expression melted into awe, as the athlete threw the explosives in a perfect arc. It sailed through the storm, and smashed into the monsters teeth, instantly sticking to them like glue.

 _"Jake!"_  Taylor yelled, whipping his head around towards the pilot. "Do it! Shoot!" He cried, before gasping at the vision of the pilot before him.

Even as the storm raged around them, as the boat cut through the surging waves; as the monster roared and swivelled towards them, Jake was as calm as a gentle breeze. Taylor swallowed heavily against the rush of emotion he felt for the pilot, as he leveled the flare gun and squinted one eye, a cocky grin tugging at his lips. "Don't forget to floss, asshole." He said confidently, as he pulled the trigger firmly. The flare streaked directly towards the monster, rustling through the air as it surged towards its teeth; towards the explosives.

 **"Hrrrr?"**  

The beast seemed to notice the tiny spark streaking towards it, grunting curiously just as the flare collided with the explosives. Taylor watched with vindictive pleasure, as the Semtex detonated in an earth shaking, fiery blast, and tore off a chunk of the monsters jaw. The great sea serpent bellowed a terrible roar of pain, and sank beneath the waves in retreat.

"Haha! We did it!" Taylor cried, fisting the air as he hollered and whooped in victory. " _We did it!_ "

"We... we did!" Sean cried disbelievingly, staring at the spot where the monster finally disappeared from view.

"That...  _actually_  worked..." Jake laughed, his relief palpable from his breathless tone. "Huh..."

"Hey, little faith guys!" Taylor said, though he was laughing too hard to sound offended by their surprise. He watched as Jake and Sean ignored him, looking at each other for a long moment in blank shock, and then fist-bumping.

 _"Damn,_  flyboy," Sean said, whistling as he shook his head and grinned at the pilot. "That was some mighty fine shooting."

"Couldn't have done it without that power arm, Q.B." Jake replied with a wink and a cocky grin.

"Oh, you guys are just  _adorable!"_  Taylor cried, shaking his head at the pair, as they looked towards him and laughed. "But seriously... Can we just take a minute to appreciate that we just blasted the hell out of-" he fell silent suddenly, a sudden surge of doubt curdling through his gut. His slip was covered by the wild sound of shouting and yelling from far away, and he turned distractedly towards the island, noticing they had doubled back over a large chunk of the initial distance they had covered. He could make out the rest of their friends at the marina; cheering them ecstatically.

"Dudes!" Raj cried, waving his hands emphatically with wide eyes,  _"Duuuuuuuudes!"_  He repeated, seeming to have forgotten any other words.

 _"Unbelievable..."_  He heard Aleister call, the awe in his voice clearly discernable. "You did it!"

"Not half bad." Estela called, and Taylor grinned when he found she was wearing the largest smile he'd ever seen on the brooding girl. He laughed when Furball yipped, doing a backflip as he bounced around the pier.

A sudden tug in his gut caused him to gasp sharply, a hand flying to his mouth as if he were about to vomit. Jake half turned towards him, his joyful expression morphing to concern as he opened his mouth to speak, only to lurch suddenly when the water rumbled beneath the boat. Taylor flew to the edge of the boat, leaning over the side to see a light growing, as a deep, unearthly rumble rushed towards them.

"Oh shit..." He whispered, quickly pushing away and turning towards his friends, quickly searching through his collected memories.

"What's happening..?" Sean asked, as Taylor launched forward and shoved him to the floor.  _"Hey!"_

"I don't kn-" Jake's reply was cut off, as Taylor forced him to the floor too, straddling his waist as he leaned in close to grab his hands and raise them to the chair legs above his head.

"No matter what, do  _not let go_  of the chair legs!" He growled forcefully, drawing back to clamp the pilots hands around the metal that was welded to the bottom of the boat. "Sean, grab the chair legs, now!" He ordered, glaring at the athlete as he looked up, and did as he was bid without question. Taylor quickly grabbed a small tarp, ripping the rope free of its bindings, and securely tying one end to the metal chair leg the athlete grasped, before looping it first over Sean's chest, and then over Jake's, before tying it to the chair leg which he forced Jake's hands to grab hold of.

Finally done with his task, Taylor looked back at Jake, his expression softening as he slowly leaned closer. "Remember, don't let go..." He whispered, his eyes dropping to the stunned pilot's lips as he leaned towards them. Jake swallowed heavily, too shocked to reply, as Taylor's eyes flicked back up to his own.  _"Please."_  He begged, as a blinding pillar of white light surged upwards, shooting through the water and hurled their boat into the air. Taylor held on as best he could, gritting his teeth as he held Jake's hands onto the metal chair legs, burying his face against the other man's throat briefly, before gravity tore him away. Time seemed to slow around him, as his eyes rose to meet Jake's own wide eyes sadly. He flew backwards through the air, silently pleading with the pilot to remember his demands, as he sailed weightlessly over the side of the boat. Time sped up again suddenly, and he heard a scream briefly, before he hit the water with a hard crack.

For a moment, he felt only cold darkness all around him, and then he opened his eyes to find himself deep beneath the rushing open waves. He blinked, ignorant of the stinging in his eyes, as a contentment filled his heart, at the thought that his friends, that Jake would at least be safe. He tried to swim, to push himself up towards the glittering surface above him, to air, to  _life._  Something however, some strange and invisible force, made all his efforts in vain, as it dragged him down to the depths. He shook his head, having half expected it, but still disappointed all the same. He looked up, his heart crashing desperately against his chest, as he heard the telltale sound of a splash above him. He felt his throat constrict, his heart racing, as he renewed his efforts to swim upwards; upon seeing Jake swimming determinedly towards him.

With his last remaining strength, Taylor managed to kick his way towards the pilot, shaking his head in sad disbelief as Jake glared at him. Jake grabbed him by the shoulders, and began kicking powerfully towards the surface, only to jerk backwards in surprise, when they only continued to sink. His blue eyes widened, as Taylor stared at him reproachfully. He balled his hand into a fist, and drove it as hard as he could into the pilot's chest, his lips trembling as the desire to cry overwhelmed him.

Jake stared at him in surprise, as he continued to try and strike his chest, only for his blows to be diluted by the water around them. He glanced at the surface, shaking his head in disbelief, as Taylor screamed a stream of bubbles at him. Finally seeming to snap out of his shock, Jake reached forward and grabbed Taylor, holding him close.

Taylor stared up at his clear blue eyes, his heart sinking in despair, as they sank slowly into the darkness beneath them. He thought about all the moments they'd shared together; the lights in the control tower, the mountains they'd climbed, the gold mine they'd ridden the cart in. He remembered all the almost moments, as they pressed together, their bodies the only warmth against the oceans cold; as they plunged ever deeper, down, down,  _down._  He closed his eyes, finding peace in the fact that this time at least; his final moments could be spent wrapped up in the pilot's arms. He wondered briefly, how long it might be before he remembered this, after awakening on the plane once more, but with a frown he pushed the thought away; instead focusing on every fond memory and emotion he felt for the other man, smothering himself in everything he could. He smiled softly, his eyes opening to meet cerulean blue orbs staring back at him.

Taylor leaned forward, a hand fitting softly to the pilots cheek, drawing him closer as he pressed his mouth to Jake's. The pilot responded eagerly, one hand tangling in his short hair as he tugged him closer. They kissed tenderly, regretting wasted opportunities, but reveling in each others' touch at last. Taylor felt fire spread through his chest, his lungs screaming for air, as they sank into the darkness. Their faces pressed close, their hearts beating as one; their kiss turned passionate, fiery and demanding, as the knew each others lips for the first; and  _last,_  time.

Taylor pressed himself as close to Jake as he could, biting his lip as his forehead rested against the pilot's when they parted briefly. He smiled, as Jake traced his lip with a finger, shaking his head slightly as he smiled back in wonder. Jake pressed forward again, wrapping himself around Taylor, as he kissed him with the obvious intent of making up for all the chances they'd wasted. Taylor's heart fluttered, his eyes drifting shut, as they sank intertwined together, down into the depths.  _Forever as one.._. He thought breathlessly, before the darkness took him at last.

The worst part of the darkness, was that Jake disappeared. He was left utterly alone to float weightless, breathless, Jake-less. The fiery tickle in his chest turned painful, and he frowned, finding the feeling most inconvenient. He had expected the darkness to merely be the go-between; the safe place where he forgot everything, before he woke up back on the plane. His heart ached with sadness, at the thought of forgetting Jake's kiss.  _Again._  The ache spread to his lungs, and his frown deepened, as his fingers twitched.

He felt warm sand, and and felt an ocean breeze, as the sound of someone coughing rang out nearby. He reluctantly peeled back his eyelids, only to slam them shut again against the bright light of the sun. He gasped, the action causing him to cough up a great mouthful of water, as he rolled onto his side instinctively. When he finally finished choking up water, he opened his eyes again, peering around at a quiet and unfamiliar beach in awe. He looked down at his soaking wet body, spotting a familiar looking tangle of seaweed wrapped around his leg.

"I'm... alive..." He croaked, wincing at the soreness in his throat. "Wha..." He scurried back from the gently lapping waves, his mind kicking into overdrive as it tried to understand how he'd gone from sinking, from dying, to alive and well on a beach. "Where..." He muttered his head snapping around the beach to try and find a landmark, when a voice made his heart skip a beat.

"Taylor!" He turned towards the sound of approaching feet in the sand, scrambling to his knees as his eyes stung with relieved tears. 

 _"Taylor!"_  Jake cried, his expression flooded with relief as he raced down the beach towards him. He fell to his knees in front of Taylor, his body crashing into him, knocking him to the sand again as the pilot enfolded him in his arms.

Taylor laughed, wrapping his arms around the pilot in return, as he felt a rush of giddy elation overwhelm him. "You made it! You're okay!" Taylor looked over Jake's shoulder in surprise, as Sean ran up the beach behind him, crouching a more sensible distance away, though his huge grin communicated the depth of his own relief at finding Taylor safe.

"Sean?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. "How'd you get here? I thought you were-" He broke off suddenly, his eyes narrowing in a suspicious glare, as Sean grinned at him unashamedly.

"When neither of you came back up, I figured you might need some help," the athlete explained, and Taylor felt his brow twitch in irritation. "Gotta admit, it was a weird as hell ride... I woke up a ways down the beach, ran into the panicked pilot here and..." He said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure I told you to stay on the boat." Taylor said, scowling at the athlete and what he could see of the pilot laying over him, apparently refusing to move.

"And _we_ ignored you." Jake mumbled into his shoulder, and Taylor would have laughed, if not for the fact that the pair had almost died because they hadn't listened to him.

"Gee, thanks Top Gun, I hadn't noticed." Taylor said waspishly, shivering as the pilot huffed a laugh against the bare skin of his throat. "Seriously guys, what were you thinking? Did you really not think I asked you,  _begged_  you, for a reason?"

"We knew," Jake muttered darkly, finally emerging from his shoulder so he could glare down at him. "We knew, that you begging us to do something generally means you are gonna get hurt somehow. So, we ignored you. But me first, because I'm braver than Steve Rogers over there." Taylor couldn't stop the snort of amusement escaping him, but he quickly arranged his face into a scowl.

"You are a  _very bad_  Jake." He said, bursting into laughter when Jake merely waggled his eyebrows in reply. "What am I gonna do with you?" Taylor sighed affectionately, only to blush when the pilot's eyes turned predatory.

"Oh," Jake murmured, leaning closer, "I got a few ideas..." He whispered suggestively, and Taylor bit his lip, his heart racing as the pilot descended towards him.

 _"Ahem..."_  Sean cleared his throat pointedly, and Jake hesitated, before pulling away. Taylor pouted, sitting up as Jake reluctantly rolled off of him.

"Sean, what would Michelle say, if she knew you endangered yourself like that?" Taylor asked, shaking his head in frustration.

"That's not the question," Sean laughed, pushing to his feet and offering Taylor a hand. "The question is, what would she have done if I went back and said I let you do something like that,  _without_  even trying to stop you?" Taylor considered a moment, before rolling his eyes and grinning as he accepted the offered hand.

"Guess you have a point..." He said, as Sean pulled him to his feet. He looked at Sean, and then at Jake beside him, and sighed in defeat. "Well, at least we're all okay, I guess."

"Hmm," Jake hummed thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed as he stares out at the sea. "But don't think that means we don't expect an explanation as to how you knew what would happen." The pilot said at last, turning his gaze to Taylor.

"Um, 'inspired guess' isn't an option, I take it..?" Taylor asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Jake glared at him, clearly unimpressed, and he sighed as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine, fine. What's one more thing on 'the list'?" He groused, before he frowned thoughtfully. "Honestly though, I don't even know what the hell happened..." He said quietly, staring out at the ocean, as a shiver ran down his spine. The water is still and clear, the sky blue; not a sign if the storm which had raged around them or the giant sea monster they'd fought.

"Last thing I remember, I was getting pulled down in the water..." Sean said, rubbing his brow as he frowned at the ground. Taylor's eyes met Jake's, whose clear blue eyes seemed to smolder at him, making him blush and bite his lip. His heart skipped a beat, as he thought back to their shared sinking, the feel of the pilot's lips against his own, and the desperate hunger with which he'd kissed him.

"Then..." Jake's eyes slid over him thoughtfully, before he shook himself suddenly, clearing his throat loudly as his cheeks dusted pink and he averted his eyes.  _"...nothing..."_  He said, his brow creasing as he stared out at the calm ocean.

Taylor swallowed heavily, trying to calm his overheating body, and quell the arousal which was trying to raise its head. "And then..." He said slowly, coughing briefly to try and clear the thickness from his throat. "We woke up... here..."

"Doesn't make any damn sense." Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair. Taylor watched the pilot for a moment, lost in his own thoughts bout the feel of the other man's hands against they sank, before he shook himself, jolting himself out of his daydream.

"Well, on the one hand; I think its a damn miracle..." Taylor sighed at last, running his hand over his hair distractedly. "I mean seriously, what luck! There must have been a current or something that carried us here... Maybe, a result of that freaky ass storm..?" He muttered to himself thoughtfully, glancing up when Jake snorted loudly.

"Yeah," he scoffed in amused exasperation. "Or maybe ol' Nessie just scooped us up in her jaws, and laid us out here, nice and safe."

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic, Jake..." Sean said, frowning at the pilot, while Taylor rolled his eyes and blew a puff of air up over his face.

"I'm just sayin'," Jake defended himself, "with everything that's happened out here; I don't believe in luck. Not anymore" He said, glancing at Taylor thoughtfully for a second, before his eyes darted away again.

"Well, lucky for you I have another theory too then." Taylor said with a sly grin, his eyes glinting mischievously as the pilot raised a brow at him. "Fate." Jake snorted, and Taylor laughed quietly as he watched the other man shake his head fondly. "Hey, you said it yourself, right? No way did we get that lucky. So, it has to  _mean_  something." He said, folding his arms over his chest superiorly. "I don't care how weird this island is... You don't go from being dragged into the depths of the ocean, to waking up unharmed on the beach."

"Not without something looking out for you." Sean agreed, smiling over at him warmly.

"Something..." Jake said darkly, "or some _one..."_

Taylor laughed, shaking his head as a lightness spread through him, at the familiarity of the pilot's suspicious nature. "You really aren't a 'glass half full' kinda guy, are you?" He teased with fond affection.

"I'm a full glass or empty glass kinda guy," Jake said, winking as he placed his hands on his hips and eyed Taylor suggestively. "There is no in between, other than the drinking." He smirked, and Taylor giggled happily, about to respond when Sean cut in with an amused shake of his head

"Okay, okay," he said, grinning as he watched the pair banter playfully. "So, what do we do now? Either of you have any idea where we are?" He asked, the group sobering somewhat as Jake squinted against the sun, a hand over his eyes.

"West side of the island, I think..." He said with a faint grimace, lowering his hand as he turned back to them. "Hard to say more than that. Trees are too thick." He added, gesturing to the dense wall of jungle at the edge of the beach.

"Well, let's fan out and look around," Sean suggested, "see if we can find our way back." The three split up, making sure to stay in sight of each other. Taylor found himself glancing at Jake often, as if to reassure himself that the pilot hadn't disappeared, and blushed when he noticed the pilot behaving similarly. Forcing himself to focus, he grinned and waved shyly, before turning and taking a deep breath to try and swallow down the giddy joy bubbling through him. He strolled down the beach, smiling as the waves lapped nearby. Suddenly, he heard a soft whispering, and he looked back, expecting either Jake or Sean to be behind him. He frowned, upon finding himself alone still, the others still searching further up the beach.

"Wha..?" He murmured, looking around himself, when he spotted a colourful seashell jutting out of the sand. He crouched down with a confused frown, and noticed that the whispering seemed to be coming from within it. "Man, gimme a break..." He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face in exasperation, as he reluctantly lifted up the shell to examine it. He hesitantly brought the shell to his ear, frowning as he heard what sounded like a man's voice murmuring softly.

 **"Koshtak..."**  The voice muttered, and Taylor felt himself shiver of unease pass over him. The whispered words gave him a sinister sense of danger; of loss. " **Zarr... Ballo..**." The words repeated themselves, a slow loop of what Taylor thought sounded like sinister warnings.

"What the hell..." He sighed, scratching his ear in exasperation. He shook his head as he lowered the shell from his ear, jumping when a voice spoke from just behind him.

"Whatcha got there?" Jake asked, and Taylor turned to see the pilot walking over, with Sean just a few steps behind him.

"This seashell..." Taylor said hesitantly, offering the shell to show them. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I  _swear,_  it sounds like it's saying the weirdest thing..." He said, shaking his head as he held the shell up to Jake.

Th pilot took the shell with an amused grin, and a raised brow, as he lifted it to his ear. Taylor started, his eyes widening as instead of the strange and sinister, unintelligible phrases, his own voice projected frown the shell. " _What the hell._.." His whispered sigh echoed from the shell, loud enough that he could hear it even as Jake jerked it away from his ear in surprise. " _What the hell... What the hell._.."

"Wait..." He said loudly, waving his arms as he tried to understand what could be happening. "That's... not what it was doing before..." He protested, rubbing his forehead absently, as a dull ache began to throb behind his eyes.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Jake asked, his eyes wide as they darted quickly between the shell and Taylor. "Please tell me you're some kinda ventriloquist..." He pleaded, only for the shell to fall silent suddenly. Taylor sensed what was about to happen, and was unsurprised when the shell began a new repetitive chant.

" _You're some kinda ventriloquist._.." Jake's voice rumbled from the shell, its tone both pleasing and ominous. " _You're some kinda ventriloquist..."_

"That's... incredible..!" Sean gasped, his brows raising as Jake tentatively held the shell out towards Taylor, who giggled at the distrustful expression on the pilots face. "Hang onto that thing, Taylor. Might come in handy." He suggested, and Taylor smiled as he took the shell back from Jake, who sagged in relief as soon as it left his hands.

"Will do," he giggled, smiling widely at the pilot. "If nothing else, Raj'll get a big kick out of it!" He said, grinning widely as he glanced toward Sean.

 _"Anyway,"_  Jake drawled, as he clapped his hands together loudly, clearly trying to change the subject from the shell which blatantly creeped him out. "I think I've got my bearings. The resort should be just a short hike this way." He said, nodding towards the jungle on the far right side of the beach. "Let's go," said, gesturing for Taylor to walk ahead of him. Taylor glanced back suspiciously as they trekked along the shore, to find the pilot's eyes intermittently dropping to his ass. He laughed suddenly, and quickly turned around, lest the pilot realise he'd been caught. "So..." He said awhile later, dropping back to walk between the athlete and the pilot. "What do you think that thing in the ocean was, anyway?"

"Besides a big-ass sea monster?" Jake snorted, a grin tugging his lips upwards. Taylor wrinkled his nose at him playfully, poking his tongue out before turning towards Sean.

"I gotta say, I was all about dinosaurs as a kid..." The athlete confessed thoughtfully, kicking at the occasional pebble. "But, I don't think I ever saw  _anything_  that looked like that."

"Yeah, well," Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glanced sideways at them. "I'm pretty sure I never heard of a Crabbus Gigantus either." He chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes at the island ahead of them. "You want my theory? I think those things were  _man-made_." He said, his eyes drifting to meet Taylor's, who merely smiled goofily at the pilot in response. "Experiments. Biological weapons."

"Come on, man." Sean laughed lightly, a wide grin on his face. "That's a little tin-foil, even for  _you..._  I mean, why would R-" Sean stopped talking suddenly, as Jake raised his fist sharply into the air. He leaned closer to them, his eyes alert as he narrowed them towards the jungle line ahead of them.

 _"Listen."_  He whispered, his eyes flicking to Sean, then to Taylor; where they lingered a second longer than necessary, before darting back to the trees. "In the trees... Someone's coming." Taylor frowned, turning towards the trees doubtfully, when he suddenly realised the pilot was right. Once he was actually paying attention, he could hear the soft sound of approaching footsteps. He glanced at the pilot, marveling at the fact he had been able to pick up on such quiet sounds amid their conversation, until he remembered the pilot's confession about being hunted. His heart clenched painfully, as he wondered how many times the pilot had barely escaped in time.

Taylor remained silent, reading the pilot's body language as he stood tense, listening to all the tiny sounds he'd trained himself to pick up on. Jake nodded towards him in appreciation, and they crouched down low together, partially hiding behind a fallen tree trunk.

Sean mimicked their movement's, though he frowned between the two in confusion. "Sorry, am I missing something?" He asked, spreading his hands curiously. "Shouldn't we let our friends know we're here?"

Taylor shook his head, as a strange fog seemed to cloud his mind. He felt the unnerving sense of an alternate memory at the edge of his mind, but it was unstable; weak and easily pushed aside. He tried to focus on the conversation around him, but he found himself staring blankly at the trees ahead of them, expectant and hesitant at once. He felt an icy shard of fear slice into his gut, and he looked down to find his fingers gripping tightly into the bark of the downed tree they were hiding behind.

"You're assuming those are our friends." Jake said lowly, his eyes locked on the trees where the sounds of approach were coming from.

"Aren't you?" Sean asked in surprise, his brows raising as he glanced towards the trees, before ducking his head a little lower and looking back at the pilot uncertainly.

"I never assume." Jake muttered darkly, and dropped lower behind the tree, as seconds later the trees rustled and parted. Taylor choked on a gasp, his throat constricting as his face drained of blood, his eyes wide as he stared at the figures stepping out of the trees. "Boy Scout?" He heard Jake whisper, the pilot's hand settling on his shoulder at the odd sound which had escaped him.

"Oh my god..." Taylor breathed, turning to Jake with a haunted expression. "It's...  _him..."_

"Who?" Jake demanded in a fierce whisper, his hand tightening unconsciously on Taylor's shoulder, though he didn't feel it. "Who is it, Taylor?"

"The man in the lion mask..." Taylor breathed distractedly, his eyes glassy, as he seemed to stare straight through Jake. He watched unseeingly, as the pilot peeked over their barrier. He turned back himself, noticing again the two figures; a man, and a woman. Their skin glowed impossible shades of blue and green, their faces hidden by strange, ornate masks. They carried weapons made from what seemed to be amber; the man a long sword, and the woman a pair of daggers.

"Who... Who are..?" Sean began, as Jake narrowed his eyes and glanced back towards Taylor.

"I count two Boy Scout, and neither are wearing a lion mask." He muttered quietly, watching as Taylor physically shook himself and tried to wrestle back his self control. He took a deep breath, certain that the man in the lion mask was approaching; and that if he found them, it would change everything.

"We..." He gasped, his mind racing as he desperately tried to separate himself from the buffet of emotions which tried to overwhelm him. "Jake, can we run?" He asked, his head beginning to ache under the force of the storm within.

"Too late for that." The pilot said firmly, shaking his head as he glared at the unknown figures blocking their path.

"I," Taylor swallowed heavily, trying desperately to piece together a plan, as his head began to thump painfully. "I don't suppose there's any chance, if I begged you and promised -"

 _"None,_  whatsoever." Jake snapped, his hand dropping from Taylor's shoulder to his hand, lacing their fingers together and gripping it tightly.

"You didn't even let me finish..." Taylor protested weakly, unable to fight the grin which tugged at his lips despite his concerns. "How'd you know what I was gonna say..?"

"It involved you begging and promising," Jake snorted, scowling at Taylor knowingly. "The only reason you'd do that is if whatever you were gonna say; meant us leaving and you being in danger."

"Well that's just not true," Taylor murmured seductively, leaning closer to the pilot as he met his clear eyes with a heavily charged gaze. "There are a whole lot of things I would beg and promise you for-"

"Not to interrupt your little flirting session," Sean whispered furiously, glaring between Taylor and the wide eyed, pink cheeked pilot. "But maybe we can focus on what we are supposed to do right now?"

Taylor felt a sheepish grin spread across his face, as he coughed quietly and averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks flame red in embarrassment. He shook his head, watching the two figures by the forest as they patiently waited, and Taylor knew it was for their leader; the man in the lion mask.

"We hope they're friendly." Jake sighed at last, his free hand raising to tug at his hair. "Fight like hell if they're not." He added, as the woman turned back towards the jungle. Taylor held his breath, his sense of anticipation skyrocketing, making him tense with expectation.

 **"Varyyn!"**  The woman called, and Taylor flinched at the word. As if he had been struck a mighty blow from a sledgehammer, his mind flooded with images too fast for him to focus on any one of them. He bit his lip to contain a gasp, feeling blood trickle over his chin as he stared at the trees, waiting. " **Zhartell mishtok. En zallar."**  The woman called, and Taylor whimpered in relief, as another man emerged from the trees at last. Taller than the other two, and even more muscular; and wearing a very familiar lion mask.

 **"Khell."**  The man said quietly, as Taylor sagged as the profound sense of familiarity finally eased within him. What he'd suspected and felt from the moment he'd seen the other two emerged; was finally proven true, and Taylor almost wept with the relief of it, though he didn't understand why.

"Varyyn..." He whispered absently, his mind a writhing mess of incoherent images, all blurring together. He forced himself to picture a door in his mind, shoving all the swirling images through it, and slamming it shut, even locking it for good measure. Finally able to breathe again, he sucked in a deep breath and glanced to Sean and Jake; who were both watching him worriedly. He smiled weakly at them both, squeezing Jake's hand as the man wearing an owl mask paced towards them, pointing at them with his sword. "I think we're busted guys..." He whispered, quickly pulling his hand free from Jake's, as the man glared at them from behind his mask.

" **Marr most, koh**?" He demanded, and Taylor pushed to his feet slowly, his palms raised in supplication.  **"Koh?"**  The man demanded again, and Taylor shook his head slowly, showing he did not understand.

 **"Khell."**  The man in the lion mask repeated, shoving past the other man and striding towards Taylor confidently. Taylor felt conflicted, both excited by the man's approach, and terrified by it. It almost felt like the man was his best friend, and yet also his worst enemy. He frowned, as a strange tickle flickered through his mind, an itch beneath his thoughts.  **"Dell ast partico**." The man said, as he stepped closer. " **Dell... ast partico."**

Taylor started, as a fragmented vision flashed on his mind. He saw an open palm, a knee in the sand, and a sheathed sword. Though they flashed separately, the instruction was remarkably easy to follow.  _Surrender, and you'll not be harmed_. He thought, frowning as he considered the man. His blue skin seemed to almost glow beneath the sun, the dark tattoos visible on his arm accentuating his muscular figure. He raised his eyes to the lion mask, just as glowing golden eyes narrowed at him. " **Dell ast partico**!" The man demanded, and Taylor felt a rush of irritation stab at him.

"Gimme a damn minute, Varyyn!" He snapped without thinking, immediately blinking in surprise. He felt Jake's and Sean's eyes on him, as well as the strangers shock, but he ignored them all, as he tightened his grip on the door in his mind where he'd shoved all of his alternate memories.

"Look, Legolas," Jake snapped, finally tearing his eyes from Taylor to glare at the blue man before them. "We don't speak your damn language!"

"Wait..." Taylor said, resting a gentle hand on the pilots arm. "He wants us to surrender." He explained, glancing at the man in the lion mask briefly, before turning his eyes back to the pilot.

Jake stared at him, frowning as he obviously tried to work out what was going through his head. Finally he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he seemed to give up trying to figure out the enigma that was Taylor. "You serious?" He asked lowly, his hands settling on his hips, as he shifted imperceptibly closer.

Taylor met Jake's cerulean eyes confidently, nodding minutely. "Trust me." He whispered, only for the pilot to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Why is it every time you say that I get this feeling of  _dread_  overwhelm me..?" Jake muttered, running a hand through his hair, before lowering it to snag Taylors hand. "Okay, Boy Scout... Lead on."

Taylor squeezed Jake's hand, and then raised both of his own, showing the palm as he'd seen in the fragmented vision. He dropped to his knees, glancing to either side to see both Sean and Jake surrendering alongside him. He quickly ran through his mind, trying to remember the phrase the leader kept repeating to them. " **Dell ast partico**..." He said hesitantly, a rush of relief flooding through him when the man nodded, satisfied at last.

" **Dell ast partico.** " The man repeated, taking a step back from them. Taylor sighed heavily, the itch in his mind worsening, as the man in the lion mask tilted his head curiously.

"Some day," Jake murmured from the corner of his lips, his eyes locked on the dangerous people ahead of them. "You're gonna have to tell me how you knew to do that..."

"Some day," Taylor agreed, as he huffed a half laugh, his mind continuing to itch distractingly. "Some day, we'll even get around to the rest of 'the list' as well." Hr said, glancing fondly towards the pilot.

"Some day..." the pilot repeated, with a faint nod. His eyes darted towards Taylor, the clear blue sharp with determination. "Is getting mighty close." He said firmly, and Taylor swallowed heavily before he nodded in agreement.

"Never doubt Taylor." Sean said from his other side, unaware of their private discussion as he stared at the group before them.

The other masked man, and the masked woman joined the one who was obviously their leader, coming to a halt just ahead of him, as if to protect him from them should they suddenly attack. The woman raised her daggers, and scraped them together slowly. " **Arkhala tell mishrap, nostaron**..." She murmured sinisterly, her eyes darting between her leader and Taylor suspiciously.

 **"Mishrap..."**  The leader repeated slowly, and Taylor gasped as another vision flashed in his mind. His own body, lying in the sand; his eyes wide and his throat slit. He shook his head to chase the vision away, glaring up at the leader as he panted for breath. His hands balled into fists at the glimmer of amusement, in the mans eyes.

"Taylor! What's wrong?" Sean asked, moving to lean closer, but stopping short when the woman jabbed a dagger at him threateningly.

"I'm fine." Taylor groused stubbornly, glaring at the leader defiantly as he stepped closer, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"...  **Anlashokk."**  He said, and Taylor felt the itch in his head intensify. He grit his teeth as the feeling grew ever stronger, pain and pleasure combining as something probed deep within his mind. Taylor flinched, as a sudden flicker of understanding passed over his thoughts.

 _He's there._.. He thought, the pain easing considerably, enough that he could breathe again.  _He's trying to break through_... He saw the other man flinch himself, as if his understanding his attempts had struck him by surprise, and he couldn't help but grin smugly in response.

"Say the word, Taylor." Jake said, mistaking his expression for one they were going to attack.

"It's okay Jake," Taylor said confidently, turning towards him with a confident grin as the leader stepped towards him. "Trust me." He repeated, and Jake groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation as the leader reached out a hand towards Taylor.

The feeling in his head intensified, but did not overwhelm him as he expected it would have, if he were still fighting it. He surrendered his mind, closing his eyes as he reached back towards the other man, ready to communicate. He sucked in a deep breath, just as the man's hand touched his forehead. 

 _"Hhhhhhhhhh!"_  

He sighed, his breath expelling in a relieved huff as a surge rushed through him. At once both hot and cold, sizzling and electrifying, the tingle ran through every last inch of his body, and he fell forward towards the sand. He landed on his palms, stretched out before him, as he drew in a deep and steadying breath.

 _"Taylor!"_  Jake cried, leaning towards him, only to have his path blocked by the other man's long sword. "What did he do to you?" He demanded, turning a fierce glare on the leader as he snarled at him. "I'll  _kill_  him if he h-"

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me." Taylor assured quickly, chuckling as he felt his mind pulse with the new connection. He threw the pilot a small grin, wiping sweat from his brow as he sat back on his knees. "I'm okay." He repeated, smiling as he closed his eyes and let the other man's visions flash through his mind. He saw a city built into an enormous tree, held together by vines. A withered crone, whose face was obscured behind a veil. He gasped, his eyes flying open to lock onto the surprised, wide eyes of the masked leader, as he saw a figure in a battered scarlet space suit, striding across a blackened beach. " _Oh my god_..."

" **You have seen him**..?" The leader asked in awe, his voice seemingly split into two. The one from his mouth, in his native tongue; and the one within his mind, which he was able to understand.  **"Mind-talker."**

 **"I... Yes**." He said, shaking his head at the strange feeling of speaking both aloud and within his own head. **"In a dream**..." He murmured, frowning as he concentrated on the image of the spaceman from his dream, trying to send it as the other man had his own visions.

 **"Fortuitous."**  The man said, seeming pleased with the revelation. Taylor frowned, shaking his head against the odd sensation of having another person in his head. He suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for Raj, when he was hit by a sudden thought.

" **Wait, you said... Mind-talker**..." He said hesitantly, speaking slowly as he tried to sift through his own chaotic thoughts.  **"That... that's me..?"**  He asked uncertainly, wondering if it was some mystical ability he'd had buried within him all along. He bit his lip, trying to tell himself he didn't want to try it out on the pilot if so.

 **"This should be impossible.**.." The leader said, and Taylor laughed at the disbelief and confusion he could see in the golden eyes behind the lion mask.

" **Yeah, well** ," he giggled, waving to Jake briefly to show he was alright, when the pilot looked ready to fly at their captors. " **Nothing about this oughta be possible, dude."**

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Jake demanded, his eyes wide as the realisation dawned on him. "Do you  _understand_  these guys?" He choked, his eyes taking over Taylor worriedly, as if he might explode any second.

"It's... hard to explain." Taylor hedged, sucking his lower lip between his teeth briefly, as he tried to find the words. "It's kind of like... well, like he's in my head, I guess. And in there, yes, I can understand him." He said, fidgeting slightly when the pilot didn't respond.

"That... doesn't sound good." Sean finally said, his face falling as he glanced at Taylor worriedly himself. Taylor sighed, forcing himself to concentrate on their captors, as the woman whispered something that Taylor couldn't hear. The leader shook his head in reply, gesturing towards Sean.

 **"The eagle."**  He said, and Taylor frowned in confusion, though he felt a niggle at the back of his mind, an alternate memory filled with understanding. He pushed the memory away, refusing to let the masked man in his head discover his secrets all at once.

"Say what now?" Sean asked, scowling at the leader as if personally offended. Taylor rolled his eyes in amusement, half turning to his friend.

"He called you 'The eagle'." He explained in a whisper, leaning away again to look at his friend hopefully. "If you got any explanations for why, it would save me a ton of headaches trying to figure it out myself later." He added, snorting at his own hilarity.

The leader nodded at their exchange, before turning and gesturing towards Jake instead.  **"The wolf."**  Taylor shivered, something both dark and light passing over him at the words, and he firmly rejected the memory which tried to overlap his thoughts.

"Go Lupus yourself, Papa Smurf." Jake growled, glaring at the lion masked man in irritation. He glanced at Taylor, curiosity in his eyes, but Taylor couldn't bring himself to say the words to the pilot. Something held them back, a certainty that it was just,  _too soon._

Taylor snapped his eyes away from the pilot, gazing back at the man in the lion mask, as golden eyes settled on Taylor himself. " **But who, are you?"**

 **"I'** **m.**.." Taylor hesitated, an odd fluttering in his gut. He frowned, sensing that to just say his name would result in the other man's amusement. He looked up, as a hollow sensation began to swirl in his stomach. " **I'm... no one."**  He sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation, as Jake cut his eyes towards him sharply.

" **The One With No Name**..." The man said thoughtfully, eyeing him critically, before shaking his head decisively.  **"No. Not you**." He said, and Taylor felt an irrational, dizzying rush if relief at the man's words. The woman barked something angrily, thrusting a dagger in his direction. Taylor whimpered, as he again saw his own body, this time with the hilt of the dagger jutting out of his chest.

" **Listen, whoever you are..**." Taylor began, trying hard to push the image of his own broken body from his mind. He wondered vague why the image seemed familiar, but when he felt the tickle of an alternate memory, pushed it gently aside. Sometimes, the past is best left in the past. He thought briefly, shaking his head sadly. " **We don't mean you any harm -"**

" **That one means us harm**." The leader scoffed, pointing towards Jake. Taylor bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

" **Only because he thinks you're 'harming' something of his.**.." Taylor explained gently, before a blush fanned across his cheeks. He glanced toward Jake, and saw the pilot watching him with a raised brow.

 **"Regardless,"**  the leader said, his eyes darting between Taylor and Jake with some new sense of understanding. " **All men of the Hydra bring harm."**

" **We are _not_  men of the Hydra**!" Taylor spat viciously, shocked at his own vehemence, blinking rapidly as the leader actually tool a step back in surprise. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, searching for the words to explain. " **The Hydra is our enemy.**.." He said thoughtfully, tilting his head as he remembered his feelings at the observatory, upon realising the Hydra was in fact Rourke. He tried to send the memory to the leader, but all he could feel from the man was a vague sense of confusion in response. " **The Hydra will never control us. We will fight him, and he _will_  fail**." He clarified, hoping his words were enough to male the man understand.

"You following this, Q.B?" Jake called, flashing Taylor a concerned glance as he peered past him towards Sean. "Because I am  _lost."_  Taylor looked over to the pilot, wishing he could just make him understand that it didn't exactly make much sense to him either. He looked at the pilot longingly for a long breath, before he sighed and hung his head in exhaustion.

"I don't know..." Sean said from his other side, and he rolled his eyes as he stared at his knees. "But I trust Taylor." Taylor snorted, peeking over at Jake with a lopsided grin as the pilot sighed and visibly deflated.

"Yeah..." Jake sighed, rolling his eyes and shifting uncomfortably where he knelt. "Well, if anyone can talk us out of this... it's him." He admitted reluctantly, as if it physically pained him to admit it. His lips twitched as he tried not to grin at him, his tone low so the sports star wouldn't hear. "Guess I just hate that he made you turn such a pretty shade of red..."

Taylor laughed unexpectedly, slapping a hand over his mouth in surprise as something tense within the pilot seemed to ease. Without thinking he reached towards the pilot, their fingers lacing themselves automatically. "Well, technically...  _You_  did that, I guess..." He said quietly, feeling a familiar rush of heat caress his cheeks. The pilot snorted, appearing visibly cheered by the confession. His fingers tightened their grip on his hand briefly, before he released him and raised his hands in a placating gesture once more. Taylor smiled at him a moment longer, before he turned back to the leader of their captors.

" **Look, whatever you want..."**  He said calmly, " **Whatever I can do to convince you... Just tell me**." He pleaded, trying to convey his honesty through his eyes, as he locked them with the leaders golden orbs.

" **You must come with me.** " The man in the lion mask said, with only a seconds pause to consider. Taylor laughed, somehow utterly unsurprised. The leader stepped towards him, his head cocked in confusion.

 **"Okay..."**  He said aloud, cutting his eyes to Jake quickly, before continuing in his head.  **But you let my friends go.**  He thought firmly, watching as the leader blinked in surprise.

" **All of you**." The man in the lion mask replied, when he had recovered himself, and Taylor immediately shook his head.

 **"No."**  He said forcefully, grimacing as the fierce woman growled and flashed a dagger in his direction. **I will go with you, I will not fight. You will let these two go.**  He thought again, and felt a wave of irritation from the other man, so strong it made him feel dizzy.

The itch reappeared at the back of his mind, as the man tried to ferret deeper into his thoughts, but Taylor held his head high, and squashed his attempts to rifle through his thoughts.

" **You are strong** ," the leader said curiously, shaking his head in bemusement. He sighed as he turned and muttered to his two cohorts, and Taylor friends took the opportunity to lean closer.

"What'd he say?" Sean asked quietly, his eyes darting quickly between Taylor and their captors.

"He wants me to go with him." Taylor said evasively, glancing at Jake when the pilot scoffed and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I get the feelin' your nose oughta be growing right about now, Boy Scout." The pilot commented and Taylor opened his mouth to reply when he hurriedly continued. "Even if that is true," he said, his eyes blazing with determination. "I ain't leavin' without you."

"Yes," Taylor said quietly, his eyes locked with the pilots sadly. "You are. Because we are trusting me,  _remember?"_  He asked, his lips quirking in an unconvincing smile.

 _"You,_  I trust to get into trouble." The pilot snorted, jabbing a finger  _towards_  Taylor's chest, before turning to glare at their captors. "Them, I just plain  _don't_  trust." Taylor grinned, shaking his head as something inside him seemed to melt at the pilots words, despite the inappropriate setting.

 _"Please,_  just do what I'm asking. Go with Sean, warn the others and stay  _safe."_  He pleaded, keeping his eyes averted so the pilot would see the concern in them. "I'll catch up before you know it."

"Uh huh," Jake replied flatly, clearly unconvinced. Taylor sighed, shot the pilot a withering glance, just catching the man's pointed scowl in his direction.  _"Like hell..."_  He heard the pilot mutter, and he rolled his eyes in exasperation, about to reply when Sean cut in first.

"I don't know if we have a choice, Jake..." The athlete said, gesturing towards the woman with the daggers. "Something tells me Skull Kid over here is good with those knives... If Taylor says this is what has to happen, I say we listen; and regroup with the others before we rescue him. Strength in numbers."

"Heh, not bad, Cap." Jake admitted quietly, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Taylor reluctantly raised his eyes to the pilot, and felt a stab if guilt for the confliction which clouded the clear blue orbs. "Still don't like it..." He muttered, quietly enough that only Taylor would hear him.

" **Lash camaa**..." The woman growled suddenly, gesticulating wildly with her daggers, until the leader silenced her.

" **You must come with us, or you die here."**  The leader said slowly, though the words did not sound like a threat. Taylor frowned up at the tall man, a sense of foreboding prickling at his gut.

 **"Why?"**  He asked, shaking his head to try and dissuade the rapidly building feeling of trepidation. " **Why is it so important that we come with you?"**

The masked man cocked his head, considering for a moment, before he stepped forward and pressed two fingers to his temple. Taylor gasped, as everything flashed white, before an image began to form. He looked around, as stars burst into being around him, the earth turning peacefully below him. He felt an uneasiness twist inside him, at the familiarity of such a sight. He shook his head of the unsettling thought which tried to snake its way into his mind, as the masked mans voice boomed around him as if from the cosmos itself.  **If you do not come...**  he warned slowly, as a blast of red suddenly flared across the earth. Taylor stared in abject horror, as fire and magma consumed the planet entirely, destroying everything in its path.

"  _Hffff!"_  Taylor gasped, as he jerked out of the vision, falling to the sand as the locked door in his mind burst open.  _"Aaaah!"_  He cried, as visions of his friends deaths flooded his mind. The unhappy circumstances of their lives before they won a trip, of Rourke's smug grin as they flew unknowingly towards the island. He gasped, his hands balling into fists as he saw flashes of magnificent idols, of the great city in the trees. 

 _ **Elyys'tel...**_  

He thought, wincing as the man in the lion mask visibly recoiled from his thought. He slowly pushed himself back to his knees, his arms shaking as they struggled to lift him from the sand.

"What is it, Taylor?" Sean asked worriedly, leaning forward slightly to help, only to be stopped by the woman with the daggers. "What'd you see?"

"Too much..." Taylor grit through his teeth, his heart racing as his head throbbed with the overabundance of information I had absorbed. He looked at the man in the mask, whose golden eyes were wide with shock.  **"Varyyn..."**  He said slowly, reaching his hand towards the leader, who flinched at the sound of his own name. " **Varyyn, I promise you this is no trick... Please, trust me."**  He said, raising his hand towards the leader imploringly. The woman hissed something darkly, raising a dagger sharply, glaring at Taylor viciously as Varyyn raised his hand to stop her. He looked at Taylor in curiosity, slowly laying his palm atop Taylor's. With every ounce of focus and determination he could muster, Taylor organised his thoughts and tried to send then to the leader. He showed the recordings from the observatory, the heart wrenching visions of his friends dying around him and finally repeated the vision the leader had shown him; the world flooded with scarlet destruction.

 **"Endless!"**  Varyyn gasped, " **Catalysts!"** He murmured, jerking his hand back as he stepped away as if scalded. Taylor didn't understand the mans almost reverent gasp, but something about it made his blood turn to ice on his veins.

" **Let them _go."_**  Taylor said, forcing aside all his unstable feelings as he pushed to his feet slowly. " **You've seen what I've seen; you know I will come**." He said, raising his palms in supplication, as Varyyn stared at him in open shock. Taking the leaders stunned silence as an opportunity, he turned to the others quickly. "I have to go, guys. If I don't... Well, something very bad happen. I think..." He trailed off, unable to voice the thought which most horrified him.  _I think it already might have_...

"How bad we talkin', here?" Jake asked, slowly rising to his feet as he watched Taylor closely.

Taylor sighed as he shook his head, a weak grin tugging his lips as he turned to the pilot sadly.  _"Apocalypse_  bad." He said quietly, watching as Jake and Sean shared a look.

"Alright," Jake said confidently, straightening his posture as Sean slowly got to his own feet. "Still seems crazy to me, but if you say its this important; I'll follow your lead, Taylor..."

Taylor felt a rush of relief and gratitude spread through him, and he laughed quietly to stave of the tears which formed in his eyes.

"Just so you know, he meant we're coming with you," Sean said, and Taylor's eyes widened as he whirled to the athlete, his mouth open to protest when the dark skinned boy continued. "Something this big, kinda seems like we should all work together."

Taylor was about to respond, when the masked woman turned away angrily, her arms folded across her chest. Varyyn cautiously held his hand out towards them, his eyes guarded, but aglow with wonder, as he gestured towards the trees. Taylor sighed, and nodded, about to lead the way when an angry roar tore through the air around them.

" _Get away from them!"_  Taylor turned, his eyes wide, as Craig charged down the beach from the jungle behind them, clutching a huge rock in his hand.

 _"No!_  Craig,  _wait!"_  He called, waving his hands to grab the jocks attention, but to no avail. Before his warnings could reach the jock, Craig was already in motion. He lined up, and hurled the rock as hard as he could, right at the leaders lion mask.

Taylor turned, just catching Varyyn's surprised wince, as the mask flew free. His golden eyes rose to Taylor's, his face revealed for the first time. A long scar ran over one eye, his ears long and pointed, and his long hair was braided down the centre of his head, all the way to the middle of his back. Taylor's attention was stolen, when the woman roared, spinning through the air as she hurled one of her daggers towards Craig, slicing through the side of the jocks arm. "No, no no  _no!"_  Taylor cried, as Craig growled and pressed a hand to his wound.

" _Craig, no_!" Sean cried, turning with a scowl as he dove towards the woman.

He grabbed her by the waist and tackled her down into the sand, her other dagger tumbling from her hand in the tussle. She growled and snapped at him, like a wild animal clawing for its freedom, and it was all Sean could do to keep her pinned down. The man in the owl mask swivelled to help his comrade, but Jake was already moving. In one fluid motion, he rolled across the beach, grabbing a driftwood log as he rose. He smashed it down across the man's head, and his golden eyes rolled upwards as he sank to the sand.

Varyyn's eyes flared with fury, as he turned towards Taylor, scowling in betrayal.  **"Traitor."**  He snarled, and Taylor raised his hands placatingly as he shook his head vehemently.

" **No! Listen, its not like that**!" He cried, his eyes darting between his friends and the leader before him. " **They don't _know_** _..."_  He pleaded desperately, and Varyyn paused, his brows raising in surprise at the sincere agony on Taylor's tone **. "I asked you to let them leave; let them! I can still** -" He began, stepping towards Varyyn cautiously, only for Jake to grab his arm.

"Change of plans, Boy Scout!" He growled, pulling him towards the jungle, where the Raj and Michelle were waiting for them, gesturing wildly for them to hurry. "Come on, Taylor!  _Run!"_  Jake ordered, and after a brief regretful glance over his shoulder at Varyyn, he turned and began to run after the pilot willingly. Sean sprang up from the sand and immediately sprinted after them, the skull masked woman scrambling to her feet as he raced along the sand. They crashed through the trees, Craig clutching his bloody arm, as Raj and Michelle darted and weaved their way through the jungle alongside them.

"Come on, run!" Michelle cried, her movements somehow dainty even as she easily kept pace with them.

"Before they catch up!" Raj agreed, his large body weaving with amazing flexibility. Taylor felt a rush of remorse over their escape, but Jake's hand remained firmly locked around his wrist, forcing him to keep up with the pilot and giving him no chance to reconsider. They sprinted through the jungle, racing towards the safety of the hotel. Taylor could hear the strange trio behind them, their shouting and sounds of running as they pursued them.

"Who the  _hell_  were those people?!" Craig panted, as he dodged a low branch and glanced at his bleeding arm.

"Ask Taylor!" Jake growled, never slowing as he practically dragged Taylor through the trees. Taylor felt a prickle of irritation, certain he could have prevented anyone from being hurt if only he'd gone with Varyyn and his party sooner. "He's the one who mind-melded with them!" The pilot snapped, his eyes darting to Taylor's flushed face, before focusing back on the sprawling jungle before them.

"He  _what_  in the  _who?"_  Raj cried, almost running face first into a tree as he looked over at Taylor with wide eyes.

" _Shut up and keep running!"_  Michelle ordered, as he barely dodged around the trunk, and everyone seemed to heed her words, pushing themselves to sprint harder. Taylor gasped, as a low hanging branch loomed across his and Jake's path.

"Top Gun,  _duck!"_  He called, twisting his wrist free to grasp the pilot's hand and pull him down, as they ducked low under the branch and continued to race through the jungle.

"Way to not suck, guys!" Michelle puffed, as Taylor spotted a thick tree root jutting out from the ground ahead of them. He glanced at the pilot, who nodded, and they stepped onto the branch on unison, launching themselves over it neatly.

 _"Ooooh,_  slick moves!" Raj panted, throwing them a thumbs up on both hands as he grinned widely at them.

"Just keep running!" Jake barked, scowling at the jungle ahead of them, as they slammed through the thick brush. After several tense minutes of silent sprinting, they emerged outside The Celestial, where the rest of their friends were all standing just onside the big metal gate of the resort.

"What... What's happening?" Quinn asked, her eyes widening at the sight of them all charging through the tree line. Furball got to his feet worriedly, his nose twitching as he scented the air behind them.

"The gate!" Sean roared, as they raced towards the resort. "Open the gate!  _Now!"_  He cried urgently. Estela and Lila dove forward together, pulling the gate open and letting the group race through.

"Now close it!" Jake ordered, as they slipped through the gap. Estela and Lila glanced at each other briefly, before slamming the gates shut behind them, barring it and closing off the hotel, blocking their pursuers. Taylor collapsed against the gate, Jake and Sean tumbling down beside him in a tangle of limbs.

"Are we good?" Raj asked, his wide eyes flicking over the tree line as if expecting monsters to surge forward any second. "Are we safe?" Taylor shook his head at the large boys cries, a sense of foreboding in his gut beginning to churn uncomfortably.

"Safe from what?" Quinn asked, glancing around them all as she watched them pant for breath. "What  _happened_  out there?"

Taylor ignored the redhead, as he forced himself to his feet, his hand slipping free from Jake's as he turned and leaned his head against the bars. He stared into the thick jungle, where he could sense, and just barely make out, a mans shape. A cold fire glowed in his golden eyes, as Varyyn glared directly at him, and Taylor sighed closed his eyes, as his head itched and throbbed with the mans irate voice.  _ **You cannot**   **hide.**_  Varyyn warned, and Taylor could almost hear the mans scowl in his booming voice.  _ **You cannot run. We**_ **w** **ill** _ **take you... We**_ **m** **ust**.

Taylor felt his heart lurch, sensing the truth of Varyyn's warning, but before he could reply, he sensed the man's presence leaving. He opened his eyes, and saw the man was gone. He sighed, as he turned away, leaving his friends outside the hotel to stare at the jungle.

"Would someone  _please_  tell me what's going on here?" Grace begged, as Taylor slowly made his way into the hotel.

"The enemy is out there..." He heard Jake growl, and he paused, turning back towards them with a sad frown.

"They're not our enemy..." He corrected quietly, maintaining a stoic facade as several pairs of eyes turned to him with incredulous gasps "But, they  _are_  coming for us." He sighed, turning back inside and trudging through the automatic doors.

"Taylor..!" He paused, his finger already on the call button for the elevator, and turned to look over his shoulder at the sound of his name. He watched with a sad detachment as the pilot jogged up behind him, stopping a short distance away with a wary frown. "Wha-"

"I asked you to trust me..." Taylor murmured, turning back to the elevator as the doors pinged open. He stepped inside, and reluctantly turned around to face the pilot, who scowled at him in confusion.

"Yeah, and then a better plan jumped in our lap!" He fumed, taking a step closer as Taylor shook his head sadly. "I trust you, Taylor, but if there comes a chance to  _save_  you instead of  _sacrifice_  you, then it's worth the risks!"

Taylor swallowed thickly, his heart lurching painfully in his chest as he stared at the pilot. He reached for the panel, pressing the button for the penthouse floor. "You're  _wrong."_  He whispered brokenly, and Jake's eyes widened in shock. He stepped closer as the doors began to close, his gaze never leaving Taylor's, as tears began to run freely over his cheeks. "I'm  _not."_  He croaked hoarsely, shaking his head and wiping his eyes as the doors finally shut, cutting off his view of the pilot.

He wrapped his arms around himself, certain that something had just gone very irrevocably wrong; that he'd connected the dots to something he wasn't supposed to know yet. He shook his head tiredly, walking through the elevator doors as they opened, and trudging to his room. He shut the door behind him, twisting the lock before he slowly made his way to his bed.

He flopped onto the mattress in an exhausted heap, curling himself onto his side as a fresh wave of tears escaped him. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, the overwhelming sense of impending death festered in his gut, as he fell into a troubled and nightmare riddled sleep.


	20. Boat

** Rock the Boat ** **  
**

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

****_**Dear Jake;** _

_Nothing sucks quite so much as figuring out you've been repeating the same mistakes over and over... and over, again. Well, except for not being able to tell anyone about it because they would all think you're bat-shit crazy..._

_Its weird though because it sort of crept up on me, I mean; I got the concept of what was happening... but I couldn't fathom the magnitude of it. It was... hard. But even though it hurt, even though it sometimes just made me want to scream at the unfairness of it all; to be the only one who ended up remembering... It also helped keep you safe. So, I guess it was a worthy trade. I just wish I had been able to share more of our, personal, past history with you_.

**13.**

Taylor watched with a detached kind of fascination, as his own body lay on the ground behind his friends. He examined himself with a disorienting sense of déjà vu, frowning in perplexity of the state of his body. Torn shirt, a badly burnt leg, bleeding lip and nose, he noticed with some surprise. He crouched down beside himself, and wondered if this was to be his lot in life; to be the baggage at the back of the group, forever slowing them down.

He turned and pushed to his feet, upon hearing Furball, urgently yipping and barking to gather everyone's attention, as the fox darted across the room to Taylor's prone body. He frowned at the little fox, as it butted its small head against his prone body's shoulder sadly, certain that the last time he'd seen it; it had been  _blue,_  instead of  _purple._

He stepped back, and watched with morbid curiosity as Jake turned, swore and hurried to his side along with Grace and Sean. Taylor looked around the group, surprised Michelle hadn't come to his aide, but he couldn't see her anywhere in the small room. He looked up, half expecting to see her through the roof hatch; but the exit was still sealed shut. Glancing around, he noticed both Craig and Estela were also missing. His frown twisted, as he walked across the room with silent steps, curiosity turning to a consuming sense of dread. He looked at the computer terminal where Zahra was standing, dazed and unresponsive to anything around her, and his heart wept for the lost expression on her face.

He looked up, expecting to see Iris's drone hovering above them, only to discover that she was missing as well. The realization struck. This was a memory; an overlap which had already passed, sometime before he woke up back on the plane, safe and whole and totally oblivious. He felt the certainty of his deduction in his gut, and his mind boggled at the thought that he had lived through such tumultuous events already. He frowned, considering the odd flashes and strange visions he had been privy to since waking on the plane, and he realised with less shock than he expected; he'd actually lived through them, more than once. He took a deep breath, and sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair distractedly. He thought about the strange things he'd seen, his friends dying in various ways, and his heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing any of his friends at all; he dreaded ever remembering how many times it had actually happened.

He looked over his shoulder at the group surrounding him, his heart breaking at their frantic attempts to wake him. But without Michelle, they were at a loss for how they could help. He slowly turned, crossing the room to crouch beside the pilot, who seemed to be snarling at everyone ferociously, though Taylor couldn't hear any of the words he said. He ached to give the pilot some sort of comfort, to relieve the tight clench of his fists from his prone body's shirt. He reached out towards the pilot, but before his fingers could brush against the other man's cheek, the world around him began to shiver and glimmer. He narrowed his eyes, before quickly raising his arms over his eyes against a blast of intense bright light.

When he slowly peeled back his eyelids, he found himself laying on the floor, his head aching and his lip throbbing; but ultimately in one piece. He winced, as he shifted slightly, and his entire body screamed at him in protest. He ignored the pins and needles sensation, as he slowly forced himself to a sitting position, turning to lean against the wall as he shook his head to try and ease the lingering dull haze of pain over his mind. He blew a light breath up over his face, before running a hand through his short, damp hair.

"Do I even wanna  _ask_  why you're on the floor?" Taylor jumped slightly, his cheeks flooding with a guilty blush, as he turned a crooked grin to the pilot crouched and scowling beside him.

"It's so cool and comfy," Taylor croaked tiredly, his voice thick from the repressed emotional turmoil he'd experienced. "You should totally try it, it's  _way_  more refreshing than I expected it was gonna be." He added, trying to smile but finding himself too tired, as his eyes slid shut briefly.

"Uh huh," Jake hummed sceptically, reading forward to carefully drag his sleeve across Taylor's top lip. "And this is from..?" He asked, holding up his sleeve to show it was streaked with red.

"Oh..." Taylor sighed, his voice small as he dabbed his own fingers to his nose, coming away sticky with blood. "Um, my nose was very eager to rest too? Um, too... eager... even..?" He hedged, wincing as Jake's scowl only deepened.

 _"Blondie!"_  He called, and Taylor groaned as his face fell, tilting his head back against the wall.

"Oh,  _Taylor..."_  Michelle sighed, as she approached and knelt by his side. "We're in a room where there's literally nothing dangerous around, how in the  _hell_  have you hurt yourself now?" She asked, tentatively reaching forward to examine his stained nose.

"Um..." Taylor hummed, wondering what sort of reaction he might receive if he told them the truth.  _Oh you know, my head tried to tear itself apart as it forced me to understand that we've lived through all this before, but I don't know how many times yet and I really don't want to either, but I think at some point my stupid head is gonna make me and-_

"Still with us, Boy Scout?" Jake asked, cutting off his rambling thought process. Taylor shook his head, blinking rapidly before flashing the pilot a grateful if not tired grin. "Little Lady asked you a question." He reminded with a prod to the shoulder.

"I'm thinking of the best answer to give her, so I can  _not_  get my ass kicked." Taylor stage whispered, and the tension in the pilot's shoulders eased as he groaned and let his head fall forward onto Taylor's shoulder. Taylor hesitated, before allowing his cheek to rest against the top of the pilot's head, his hair tickling against his cheek, and Taylor couldn't help but grin goofily at the gentle moment of comfort.

"Okay, Paw Patrol, let's get the hell outta here and back to base camp." Jake said, pulling away from Taylor to stand and look around the group. "Satellite was a bust, but we found Blue Genie here so, let's skedaddle and get Boy Scout here back to his room." Taylor blushed, waving awkwardly and grinning sheepishly, as everyone peered at him in concern.

"Taylor..?" Grace asked, stepping forward hesitantly, "why are you on the floor?"

Taylor smiled weakly, laughter in his eyes as he turned his head to the pilot, who folded his arms over his chest and pointedly looked away. "Well, I got real sleepy and thought I would just... take a little break. I'm fine, I promise." He said, ignoring the blatant snort of disbelief from the pilot.

"I can't see anything broken, it looks like you're okay..." Michelle conceded as she drew away, her hand pressed thoughtfully to her cheek. "All the same, I don't know if you hit your head so, you probably shouldn't sleep just yet."

"I can confirm, I did  _not_  hit my head." Taylor said proudly, offering a pale imitation of a beaming grin. He sucked at his lower lip, as the blonde raised a poignant brow at him. "... This time..." He mumbled, toying with the hem of his ruined shirt.

"Your opinion on the matter is void," Jake said firmly, offering him a hand to help him to his feet. "You heard the lady, no sleep yet."

"Can't we do something fun to keep me awake?" Taylor whined, only for the room to giggle at him collectively. Jake raised a brow, his lips twitching in amusement despite his best efforts, as Taylor turned a shade of red similar to his top. He reluctantly accepted the pilot's hand, keeping his eyes on the floor as he slowly stumbled to his feet.

"What did we learn?" Jake murmured smugly, leaning close to help steady Taylor's uncooperative body. Taylor scowled at him, and the pilot laughed, seeming to finally relax from whatever strange emotion had clouded over him. "Come on, Boy Scout, let's-" Jake fell silent, as he took Taylor's other hand, the crumpled note still clutched within. He glanced up at Taylor, who swallowed and tried to pull his hand free, only for the pilot to roll his eyes and quickly snag the note free. "Taylor, what the hell is-"

 _"Please,_  Jake..." Taylor interrupted quietly, glancing around to see that everyone was focused on their own conversations and preparations to leave. "I promise I will explain but,  _please_  don't draw attention to this now."

"Taylor, it's a half legible note, scratched in  _blood..."_  Jake scowled, as Taylor quickly snatched the note and tucked it into his back pocket.

"Yeah well, I didn't know I  _had_  a nosebleed at that point so I was using my lip; it wasn't exactly  _gushing_  though, you know." Taylor huffed, trying to brush past the pilot, only to wobble and have to grab his arm for support instead.

"And what  _exactly_  was so important you had to write us a note in blood?" Jake demanded, though he did so in a whisper. "Why couldn't you just tell us?"

"Because I didn't know I was gonna wake up!" Taylor bit out, and the pilot recoiled as if he'd struck him. Taylor sighed, and gently rubbed the pilot's arm where he held onto him, locking his eyes on the man's dog-tags in an attempt to avoid his expressive eyes. "I... I don't know what happened..." He said slowly, trying to think how to phrase it best. "I got this headache... But so much worse. It felt like my head was being torn in two. And, I had this... This  _feeling._  That I was gonna pass out."

"And that's why you were on the floor?" Jake asked stiffly, and Taylor winced at the accusatory tone. "Because you're a  _dumbass_  and wouldn't tell us something was wrong?"

"I didn't want to worry everyone, they've worried enough about me already." Taylor said waspishly, glancing up to drive home the words he hadn't voiced. _I don't like seeing you worried_. He averted his eyes quickly, frowning as his fingers reached forward to gently toy with the pilot's tags. "Besides, what could anyone have actually done? It was... So strange. But I just, couldn't fight it off. I got on the floor so I wouldn't hurt myself," he said, peeking up to the pilot's eyes briefly, before quickly ducking them down again, his head tilting slightly as he continued to explain. "I just, got this sense that; I had to tell you. It was important. And then... then I passed out. But that's the weird part..."

"Right," Jake snorted, rolling his eyes as Taylor peeked up at him again.  _"That's_  the weird part in all this."

"But it is..." Taylor insisted, "because I swear I wasn't out for more than a few seconds. But the pain before was so...  _intense..._  I kinda expected I would either wake up sometime next week or I-" he bit his lip, forcing himself to a stop before he said the words 'I'd wake up back on the plane'. Jake gripped his shoulders tightly, and Taylor felt bad as he realised how his words would have sounded to the pilot. Jake sighed heavily and freed one of his hands to run it through his hair raggedly.

"You really know how to push a guy to his limits, dont'cha, Boy Scout?" He said tiredly, scrubbing his hand over his face in exasperation. Taylor offered a weak chuckle in response, shrugging his shoulders tiredly. "Well, guess it's another thing on 'the list' then, huh?" Jake finally sighed, rolling his eyes as Taylor snorted with amusement.

"Sounds good to me," he giggled, peeking at the pilot slyly, "but I also seem to recall someone mentioned my bed, and that  _definitely_  sounds good too." He said innocently, only to break out in gentle laughter as Jake choked on a surprised laugh.

"You-" Jake broke off with a snort, shaking his head as he guided Taylor over to where their group was gathering by the exit. "Let's just get you outta this hole, before you start makin' any plans." He said as Sean began marshalling people up the ladder.

"Craig, lead 'em out," he said, waving to his friend as Craig clambered out the hatch, his prize pipe stuffed securely down his football jersey. Zahra followed close behind him, and the jock turned to offer a hand once he was clear of the exit, lifting her out easily by one hand. Grace followed her, with Estela just beneath her, though Taylor couldn't tell if it was to support or physically push her on. Michelle lingered a moment by Sean, before hurrying up ahead of him.

"One in front..?" He asked the pilot, with a brow raised.

"One behind," Jake agreed, and Sean laughed as he climbed onto the ladder, but stopped halfway up so he could turn and check on Taylor's progress.

"Guys, this is  _totally unnecessary."_  Taylor protested with a blush, which he tried to hide by crouching down to pick up Furball, setting the little fox carefully on his shoulders.

"Boy Scout, we've learnt the hard way..." Jake said, his lips curling in amusement at Taylor's flustered appearance. "With you, there's no such thing as being too careful."

Taylor rolled his eyes and huffed a long suffering sigh, as he stepped onto the ladder, refusing to admit that he immediately felt a severe rush of vertigo as he looked up and motioned Sean ahead of him. He turned his face forward once the athlete started moving, and took a deep, steadying breath before he slowly began to ascend himself. Furball whined quietly, curling himself tighter around Taylor's shoulders, as if sensing his rising levels of fatigue and trying to comfort him.

"Don't wor'y 'lil guy," Taylor huffed, slurring his words slightly as he panted for breath as quietly as he could.

He hadn't really thought he would feel so exhausted from the climb, but it seemed his mental escapades into other timelines had expended more energy than he had first realised. He peeked upwards, and was relieved to find he was already halfway, and Sean had already reached the top, his hand already extended to help him through the exit hatch.

"You got this," he smiled tiredly, as the pilot murmured the familiar encouragement up to him, and he briefly entertained the idea that his pilot had somehow sensed his wavering strength. He slowly continued upwards, before finally coming to a halt, a shirt distance from the hatch, as his vision blurred.

"Uh..." He shook his head, trying to clear the encroaching wave of dizziness, as his vertigo increased its efforts to distract him. He gripped the bars tightly, vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but too distracted by the faint and slightly warbled, ringing in his ears. "'m ok'y," he mumbled, hoping to reassure everyone that they didn't need to worry about him. He closed his eyes and leaned them against the cool metal of a higher rung, counting to five between each inhale and exhale to try and regain his equilibrium. He skipped a breath however, when a firm body clambered over him, pressing against him tightly as they caged him safely within their arms and legs, ensuring he couldn't fall.

"Still with us, Boy Scout?" Jake murmured, a hand gently brushing aside a damp strand of hair from Taylor's forehead. Taylor huffed a half laugh, turning to meet the pilots cautious and concerned gaze with his own tired eyes.

"Kin'a sle'py..." He confessed quietly, leaning his head against the pilot's shoulder briefly, before the other man took his face in his free hand and forced him away. Taylor whined in displeasure, but looked back at the pilot, who's lips twitched with amusement.

"Just a few more of these rungs, and we can get you outta here." Jake said, nodding his head to where Sean was watching them worriedly from above. "Soon as you're out, you can rest." The pilot promised, his fingers carding through Taylor's short spikes one last tine, before gently encouraging him to keep climbing. "Come on, you got this. I'm right behind ya, Boy Scout."

"Feel diz'y," Taylor mumbled, and felt Jake's hand tighten on his shoulder briefly, before the pilot ducked down a few steps lower, allowing Taylor to slowly clamber towards the exit again.

"Sounds like one more good reason to get the hell outta dodge then," Jake commented lightly, though Taylor could still tell the pilot was more concerned than he was letting on. He slowly pushed one hand in front of the other, focusing only on the rung in front of him as he climbed. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip him by the wrist, and he felt a profound relief flood through him as he was tugged upwards, through the hatch to tumble on the solid earth outside at last. Furball hopped off his shoulders as soon as they cleared the hatch, running around the group happily, making excited yips and barks.

Taylor immediately felt better than he had inside the observatory, but still felt tired enough to sleep for a week, once they finally returned to The Celestial. He forced himself to sit up, groaning in protest as his body ached for him to lay back down and sleep. He looked around his friends blearily, as a head poked out through a hole in the ground. He grinned sleepily, waving as Jake rolled his eyes and climbed out the hatch fully. With a sigh he crawled over to the opening, flopping down on the ground and turning his head towards the hole.

"Iris," he called, his voice thick with the desire to sleep.  _"Iris!_  Come on!" He called, and a moment later, the holograms little drone floated up through the hatch as well.

"You wish for me to travel with you?" Iris asked in surprise, her eyes crinkling as she smiled warmly at him.

"Couldn't leave you there on your own, Iris..." Taylor huffed tiredly, as he forced himself back to his knees. "Can you help us back to The Celestial, Iris?"

"Plotting course," Iris hummed immediately, her eyes flickering as she ran the best routes through her calculations. "Course plotted. The return journey to The Celestial Hotel, will take approximately one hour and twelve minutes."

"What the  _hell?"_  Jake cried, eyeing the hologram distrustfully as he hunkered down beside Taylor. "We estimated the journey at three to four hours either way! How the hell can it only be an hour away?"

"Don't forget though, we took more than an entire day to actually make it up here..." Grace said thoughtfully, "getting back in such a short time frame does seem rather... implausible."

"Guys..." Taylor sighed, attempting to push himself to his feet and failing miserably to find the energy to do it. "Listen to her, she can get us back safe. And quick. Which is really good, because I don't know about you guys but I am  _so_  goddamn tired..." He said, yawning to emphasize his point, as he leaned against the pilot's side.

"I guess at this point, we got nothin' left to lose." Craig said, his pipe slung over his shoulder once more. "Let's just get going already, sooner we leave; sooner we can eat, homes."

"And drink," Zahra added, brushing her maroon streaked Mohawk out of her eyes. "After the shit we've seen the past few hours, there's no way I'm leaving the VIP Lounge until I've butchered that fancy liqueur display." She said.

"Sauce," Craig said proudly, offering her his fist, which she bumped with a smirk. Taylor huffed a laugh, and then sighed, as he tried once more to find his way to his feet.

"Havin' a little trouble there, Boy Scout?" Jake asked, entirely too amused for Taylor's liking, though he had no energy to find a suitably scathing retort. He whined at the pilot, turning to look at him with wide, baleful eyes that seemed to startle the other man for a moment. Taylor felt his heart skip a beat, as Jake stared at him, as if he could see something in his eyes which fascinated him. Taylor frowned, too tired to work out what mystery the pilot had just seemingly solved, and Jake shook his head quickly before helping him to his feet.

"Well, come on then, Goof Troop..." The pilot called loudly, as he hooked one of Taylor's arms over his shoulders. "Let's get Walking-Sleeping Beauty back to his castle," he teased.

"Hey!" Taylor protested, pouting as the pilot merely laughed at him. "You know, Diego already called me that. You must be running out of nicknames at last." He teased smugly, as they set off down the side of the mountain, following Iris little drone as it led them down the safest route.

"Trust me, Boy Scout, I ain't never runnin' outta things I can call you." Jake said quietly, and Taylor swallowed heavily, as the words caused a swell of heat to blossom in his gut.

The return journey to The Celestial was remarkably uneventful, compared to their hectic, danger-fraught journey to the observatory. Whether it was Iris's leadership, or just that the island had nothing left to throw at them for the time being, they couldn't decide; though it was by unspoken rule that they generally opted for the former. Taylor leaned progressively more on Jake as they traveled, though the pilot never complained. Eventually he brought Taylor to a halt, and ducked down before him, tugging Taylor across his back and carrying him the remainder of the trek in a lazy piggy-back. Taylor was too tired to protest the development, instead wrapping his arms loosely around the pilot's neck and snuggling his face into the other man's shoulder, as his eyes finally drifted closed. "No snoring, Boy Scout. And no drooling!" Jake warned, though there was humour evident in his tone of voice.

"Hmm, try," Taylor hummed, barely coherent. He peeked one eye open and looked down at the pilot as he glanced back at him. "No prom'ses though..." He said, and Jake laughed quietly as he faced forward again, and kept marching as Taylor's eye slid shut again.

The constant gentle rocking motion of the pilot walking steadily beneath him, was almost enough to send him into a light doze. However, as relaxing as it was to have the pilot carry him, it also made him hyper aware of everywhere their bodies connected. He relished the feel Jake's strong hands beneath his thighs, but it gave him distinct images of another instance he would wish for the pilot's hands to be in such an intimate place. He felt his heart rate increase, but for once, he didn't panic. He couldn't bring himself to feel guilty, or worried, or anything other than the carefree enjoyment of the other mans touch; in whatever way it was given. Taylor was just falling into a pleasant daydream, in which the pilot was putting him to bed in his room, when he was rudely awoken by an irate best friend.

 _"Taylor!"_  Diego cried, causing him to groan as he reluctantly opened his eyes and found they were emerging from the jungle, just down the path from the grand hotel. He sighed, reluctant for the comfortable journey to end.

"Enjoying the ride?" Jake murmured quietly, peering over his shoulder at him, as the group who had remained at The Celestial all came charging down the path towards them.

"Hmm," Taylor hummed, pressing his cheek against the pilot's shoulder as he savoured whatever time he had left. "Can only think of one thing that'd make it a better ride," he said slyly, laughing when the pilot's eyes went wide, almost dropping him as he stumbled and choked on air.

"Taylor!" Jake was saved from Taylor's insinuations, when Diego ran up beside them, his hands flying to his mouth when he saw the state of his best friend. "What the hell happened?" He gasped, his eyes wide as he looked between Jake and Taylor expectantly.

"Help me get him to his room, we can fill you in after." Jake huffed, shooting Taylor an accusatory glance, which Taylor responded to with an innocent and sleepy grin. Diego immediately scurried ahead of them, the others who had remained at the hotel clearing a path, before following behind.

"How'd you know we were comin'?" Taylor asked, as he peered behind them. He saw Quinn watching him worriedly, as Raj spoke quietly with Jake, before dropping back and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"The others arrived a few minutes ahead of you," Aleister said slowly, his eyes assessing Taylor critically. He shivered, averting his eyes as he realised they were likely staring at his scarred back. "They have returned to their own rooms, to rest and recuperate. They said you would be along soon, and may be in need of assistance." He added, as they made their way through the automatic doors and into the lobby.

"I can prob'ly walk, if-"

"Shut up, Taylor." Jake huffed fondly, marching them straight into the elevator Diego had called for them. "Malfoy, be much appreciated if you and Red can gather some more magic leaves for when the Princess has finished his nap." He sniggered, as Taylor playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Of course," Aleister replied, as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"We'll go and get them first thing," Quinn said thoughtfully, "they'll probably be more potent the fresher they are..." She added, smiling gently as she wiped her palm over Taylor's clammy hair. "Oh,  _Taylor..."_  She sighed, dropping her hand as the elevator pinged and opened it's doors to the penthouse floor.

Taylor giggled as Jake strode down the hallway, straight through the door Diego had already opened for him. "Guess this is my stop, guys," he snickered, as Jake turned and released his legs, letting him fall into a sitting position on the edge of his bed. He felt guilty, as the pilot yawned, stretching his evidently stiff back with a variety of obviously satisfying clicks.

"Well, sweet dreams, Boy Scout." The pilot said, saluting him briefly before strolling back towards the door, collecting Taylor's friends along the way and shooing them out the door.

"Wait, Jake..." Taylor called, not wanting the pilot to leave so suddenly. He shuffled awkwardly on the bed, knowing what he wanted to say, but hesitant to actually voice the word.  _Stay._  He thought, wishing he could meet the pilot's eyes so he would understand. "Uh... thank you..." He mumbled instead, his cheeks colouring pink as he flushed with embarrassment from chickening out.

"Anytime, Boy Scout." Jake said, as he continued towards the door.

Taylor watched as the pilot grabbed the door handle, about to stride through, when he felt his heart lurch into his chest.

 _"Jake!"_  He called again, twisting his fingers in his sheets, as the pilot stopped in the doorway. He didn't move, nor turn.  _Stay..._  The word stuck in his throat, and he felt tears of frustration sting his eyes. After a tense moment of silence, he finally tore his eyes from the pilot, his heart sinking as his mouth filled with the taste of ash. "... Nothing." He muttered, scowling at the tree in the centre of his room.

The tense pause continued to hang over them, as Jake remained stiffly locked in the doorway. "Get some sleep..." Jake finally sighed, running his hand through his hair, as he turned to peek over his shoulder with a warm smile that made Taylor's heart melt with affection and desire. "... See you in the morning, Taylor." He said, as with a final longing glance, the pilot stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Taylor immediately flopped back on his bed, regretting the action as he yelped at the sudden contact of his sensitive, scarred skin against the sheets. With a scowl, he sat quickly, stripping off his ruined shirt and tossing it as far across the room as he was able. He glared after it, until he was distracted by two glowing, maroon eyes, peeking at him from under one of his sofas. "Furball?" He called tentatively, offering his hand to the small animal. Slowly, the little fox crept out from beneath the sofa, gently butting his head against Taylor's waiting palm. "Snuck in when no one was looking, huh?" Taylor teased, and Furball purred quietly in response. Taylor suddenly recalled his dream-like vision, and his expression turned thoughtful, as he looked down at the little blue fox. "Furball..?" He asked slowly, and the fox reluctantly raised his head to meet his gaze. "Do you remember..? The other timelines..?" He asked, and Furball's ears flattened against his skull sadly. "Guess that answers that question, huh?" Taylor huffed, as he picked the little fox up and settled him on his lap. "Just one more, then I promise we can rest..." He said quietly, scratching behind the little fox's ear gently. "How many..? How many times have I watched them die..?" He asked, his voice barely escaping him except for a choked whisper. Furball whined, stretching up to lick his cheek lightly. Taylor released a gust of breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, his stomach hollow as he hung his head. "Oh," he said quietly,  _"that_  many..." He sighed, shifting himself back on the bed, as he twisted onto his side, curling himself around Furball. He allowed himself to finally feel all the exhaustion he'd fought off throughout the day, and rested his hand comfortingly in Furball's cool fur. He pretended not to notice the tears which escaped him, as he drifted into unconsciousness, choosing instead to remember the way it had felt; to be held by the pilots strong hands.

When Taylor next woke, it was to light streaming through his windows, and the detestable feeling of having slept in his jeans. He groaned, and moved to roll over, only to shift into Furball; who yelped and shot across the room, leaving a trail of tiny snowflakes in his wake. "Sorry!" He called after the little fox, who glared at him reproachfully from beneath the sofa. Taylor sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair, only to grimace at the faintly gritty texture. With a sigh, he swung his legs from the bed and staggered over to his bathroom, tossing his trousers and underwear to the floor in disgust as he went. He stepped into the shower, and fumbled with the taps briefly, before a rapid jet of cold water sprayed him firmly on the head.  _"Aaah!"_  He yelped, stepping aside as he adjusted the temperature, until he had a soothingly steamy shower, which helped to dissolve any lingering tension from his shoulders. The water was vaguely uncomfortable to his sensitive scars, and thus he turned to his front, allowing the warm water to ease his constricted chest.

He sighed, as he ducked his head under the water, enjoying the soft tickle as it sliced through his hair. With a sigh, he set to washing himself, an eagerness to join the others building within him. He firmly told himself it was not just because he wanted to see Jake again, and that he was just as keen to see his best friend again, in a more coherent state. He finished his shower, and shut off the taps as he stepped out, grabbing a large and blissfully fluffy towel to quickly dry himself, though he was particularly cautious with his back. Once suitably dry he headed to his room, where he yelped and darted back into the bathroom, his hands lowered to protect his modesty.

" _Oh my god, Iris!_ " He cried, peeking around the door with a glare, hos face the colour of his many repetitive shirts. "How did you get in here?!" He demanded, wrapping his discarded towel around his waist before stepping out again.

The hologram smiled at him calmly, as she flickered beside the window. "I entered as you were deposited in this room last night," Iris explained cheerily. "I noted that this room's primary function is hibernation, and have recharged my cells as you did."

"You... were in here all night?" Taylor asked hesitantly, rubbing his neck in discomfort.

"Yes, traveler." Iris replied calmly, her warm smile never faltering. "I have hibernated the entire night. It was quite an experience!" She said, a hint of excitement flickering in her eyes.

"You can call me, Taylor." He laughed, as he stepped toward the main door and grabbed the handle. "But, if you don't mind... I'd like to get dressed."

"Of course, Taylor." Iris beamed at him, decidedly not moving from her spot by the window.

"In private..." Taylor added, clearing his throat pointedly, as he opened the door and shifted his hand higher on the wooden barrier, as he gestured to the hallway for the hologram.

 _"Oh!"_  Iris gasped, her eyes widening in sudden understanding. "Human modesty, I see! Very well, Taylor, I shall wait in the hallway." Iris said, as her little drone floated across the room. "And, should I ask this man to wait with me?" She asked, and Taylor turned with a frown, only to freeze upon seeing someone in his doorway.

"Uh," he coughed, clearing his throat as he tried to play off his momentary lapse. "That, uh...  _ahem,_  I mean... Morning, Top Gun." He finally said, mentally kicking himself as the pilot smirked at him, as he leaned against the doorway. "Um, how long have you been there?"

"Was about to knock when you opened the door," Jake confessed, chuckling dryly.

"And... You didn't say anything..?" Taylor asked, flushing under the pilot's gaze.

Jake shrugged, his eyes darting down to the towel hanging loosely from Taylor's waist. "Seemed like a shame to waste a good thing." The pilot drawled with a wink.

Taylor laughed, leaning his head against his hand on the door as he grinned lopsidedly. "Huh, well I think Iris beat you to the floor show," he hummed suggestively. He laughed when the pilot's arm slipped suddenly, and he stumbled back a step into the hallway. Taylor wiggled his eyebrows, and threw the pilot a wink, before easing his door shut between them. As soon as it had clicked closed, he fell against it heavily, a goofy smile on his face as he felt a wave of giddy joy tingle tentatively through him. He leaned his head against the door, hearing muttering other side, but he couldn't make out the words. He hurried across his room, tossing the towel aside as he quickly grabbed some clean clothes and threw them on haphazardly. He checked his reflection in the mirror, quickly readjusting his hair as his stomach twisted with nerves and butterflies alike, and utterly unable to wipe the grin from his face. He took a deep breath, as he reached toward the door and tugged it open, stepping through only to squeak in surprise, when he collided with another body.

"Oh, uh..." He stammered, flushing pink as he tried not to sound as flustered as he felt. "Um, how's it, uh.. How's it going?" He asked, wincing as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Diego snorted, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet from where Taylor had knocked him down. "Well, don't you just look like the most disappointed puppy ever?" His friend laughed, clapping him on the shoulder as he groaned. "Expecting someone else?" He asked knowingly, and Taylor folded his arms over his chest as he glared at his friend.

 _"No."_  He said petulantly, averting his eyes as he tried to hide his frustration.

"Uh huh, and this...  _nobody_  you  _weren't_  expecting isn't say this tall," Diego asked, gesturing to a pretty close estimate of Jake's height.  _"Doesn't_  have short brown hair, blue eyes that you're often caught staring at dreamily,  _or_  wear a green jacket and give out bad nicknames..?"

 _"Obviously."_  Taylor sneered, though his flaming cheeks spoke loudly of his true feelings.

"Well,  _you're_  sure convincing." Diego teased as he sniggered to himself, turning Taylor toward the elevator and pushing him ahead of him. "Come on, Sulksville, we're all meeting in the lobby."

"What about breakfast?" Taylor asked with a pout, and Diego smirked as he offered up a slice of toast.

"If you want to join us for breakfast, you shouldn't sleep all morning." Diego laughed, shaking his head as Taylor turned his nose up at the toast.

"Uh, I was  _tired..."_  Taylor sighed, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Yeah, from being the hero. So we heard." Taylor winced, as he stepped into the elevator, turning to find his shorter friend glaring at him.

"Uh, it was worth it?" He said sheepishly, offering a weak grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"You almost died, what  _twice?"_  Diego demanded, scowling at the doors as they closed, the elevator jerking as it carried them down towards the lobby.

"Well..." Taylor hedged uncertainly, scratching his ear awkwardly.

 _"Rhetorical,_  Taylor!" Diego fumed, shifting his glare from the doors to his now squirming best friend.

 _"Ah..."_  Taylor hummed, his eyes lowering to his shoes briefly, before peeking back up at his friend. "Look, I'm sorry Diego... I didn't do it deliberately, but if I had the choice... I'd do it again." He admitted reluctantly, plucking at imaginary lint on his shirt, as he leaned against the mirrored back wall of the elevator. "Every one here means so...  _So,_  much to me. If there comes a time I can save them I will. But, I promise to be more careful about it, when I can... Okay?"

"You sound like Sean, and you laid into him for pulling this kinda stuff..." Diego said, as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, Diego, I'm not going looking for this shit..!" Taylor protested, wincing as he considered his visions foretelling of imminent danger to his friends. "Besides I have a..." He hesitated, biting his lip briefly as he looked away from his friend and muttered darkly, "an unfair advantage..."

"Wait, what is  _that_  suppo-" Diego cut off suddenly, as the elevator came to a halt, the doors opening to reveal their friends gathered in a circle. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Taylor and Diego shared a glance, before hurrying to join the group. He spotted Jake and the others who had gone to the observatory on the other side of the circle, and he edge around the silent circle to catch the pilots eye. Jake glanced over, and amused grin on his face as Taylor flushed pink and waved, a shy grin curling his lips as he approached.

"What's going on?" He whispered to the pilot, who chuckled as he pointed to Iris, whose little drone was hovering at the centre of the group, her hologram surveying the silent crowd with a gentle smile.

"You managed to find some clothes then?" The pilot commented lightly, clicking his tongue thoughtfully as Taylor choked and nodded in reply. "Pity." He said quietly, before turning back to the stunned group. Taylor felt himself turning red, but he laughed quietly as he playfully nudged his shoulder against Jake's.

"Error." Iris finally spoke, her eyes flickering as she calculated reasons for the group to be so silent. "Visual input is registering as frozen..." She said, her face falling into an uncertain frown.

"No, Iris..." Taylor said, laughing lightly as he beheld his startled friends. "They're just..." he hesitated, searching for the best way to phrase it to the hologram,  _"staring_  at you." He hid a small grin with his hand, as the group who had stayed behind at the hotel gawked at the flickering hologram, emitted from the tiny, spherical drone floating behind her.

"So..." Quinn said, finally seeming to have found her voice."This is... The observatory's A.I.?"

"Not exactly," Sean laughed, seeming as amused as the pilot by the other groups reaction to Iris. "She's a backup copy that Taylor restored... But, she doesn't know what happened on the island."

"It remembers  _nothing?"_  Aleister asked, seeming downcast. Taylor eyed the pale boy for a moment, before turning his attention to Iris, as she flickered sadly.

"No." She confessed, her eyes flashing with obvious remorse. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

Michelle appeared from around the corner, depositing a large first aid kit, complete with several fresh leaves from the rooftop garden, onto a small table beside a lobby chair. She glared pointedly at Taylor, and pointed at the chair with a single finger.  _"Sit."_  She demanded, and Taylor flushed pink as he glanced around for some kind of support. Finding only amused looks and glares similar to the tiny blondes, he sighed and hung his head, as he made his way over to his indicated seat. He threw Michelle a defiant look, folding his arms over his chest as he stood beside the chair, refusing to sit. She snorted, as his legs were kicked from under him, depositing him into the chair with a faint gasp. He shot the chuckling pilot a betrayed look, before collecting himself as best he could, resigning himself to Michelle's examination.

"All sounds awful convenient to me," the blonde said, as she tugged Taylor's shirt over his head without even blinking.

 _"Hey!"_  Taylor yelped, colour staining his cheeks and chest as a wave of righteous indignity rushed through him.

"Shh, Boy Scout," Jake murmured, watching Michelle work. "Let Maybelline do what she does best."

"Oh,  _this_  isn't what I do best," Michelle said with a smirk, glancing at Sean as he swallowed audibly and averted his eyes as he blushed heavily. "But, it's a pretty close call, I guess." She added lightly, returning to her work on Taylor's numerous wounds.

Taylor groaned, embarrassment crashing through. He glanced at the pilot, and was pleased to see the other man looked suitably surprised and awkward from the comment as well. _Karma strikes again_. He chuckled to himself, oddly cheered by the thought.  _"Ouch!"_  He cried suddenly, as a sharp stab of pain shot through his scarred back.

"Sorry!" Michelle said quickly, retracting her fingers sharply. "But... It's a good sign you have such sensitivity there. I'm hopeful some leaves and rest will do wonders. Now, sit here while I apply them, and remain here; while I get to work on to Craig."

"Wait,  _what?"_  Craig cried, his brows raising in surprise. "What'd I do?!" He asked defensively.

"Oh pipe down, you big baby!" Michelle snapped, rolling her eyes at the jock as he tried to hide his massive bulk behind Aleister. She settled Taylor more comfortably in his chair, securing several leaves against his scarred back before having him lean back to keep them in place. When she was satisfied he was rightly seen to, she moved toward Craig with a scowl, leading him by the arm to another chair. "You clearly sprained your wrist in that fall from the mountain." She said, as she began to see to his wrist. She cast him a sly grin, as she gently dressed his wounds. "I thought you were the toughest guy in school." She teased lightly.

"Hey..." Craig cheered considerably, his chest puffing out slightly as he sat a little straighter. "You really think so, Meech?"

"Shut up." She said, playfully slapping his shoulder as she smiled at him fondly. Taylor watched them both with amusement, trying to stave of his own nerves as he felt the distinctive lack of the telltale tingle of healing on his back. He shifted slightly, wondering if perhaps he was just sitting wrong. He was stilled by a hand on his shoulder, and glanced up guiltily, to find the pilot watching him intently.

"Heh, caught me, huh?" He said, forcing a laugh he didn't feel as he squirmed uncomfortably. He averted his eyes, trying to relax and hoping to feel some sign that his body was repairing itself. Jake never said anything, but his hand remained on his shoulder, a constant source of comfort as they turned back to the groups discussion.

"Look, don't get all shirty with me, okay?" Michelle said defensively, glaring at Aleister as he scowled at her. "I'm just saying; how do we know she's telling the truth?"

"You do not," Iris interrupted, before Aleister could say anything further, although Taylor had missed the other boys initial comments on the subject. "I was not programmed to have facial tics to signal deception." Taylor snorted, shaking his head at the hologram as she tried to help, and unknowingly made things worse.

"Thanks for making my point..." Michelle sighed, moving on from Craig's wrist to examine a still blushing Sean. "Let me see your shoulder, you held all our weight for some time out there, champ..." She said quietly, and for once Sean complied without any argument. The room was silent for a moment, until Michelle giggled quietly, glancing around at everyone with a vaguely disbelieving look. "By the way, I'm  _still_  shocked we didn't all get killed out there."

"We're fine, Michelle." Sean said reassuringly, as the blonde gently massaged his shoulder and checked him over for injuries. "We handled ourselves well."

"Yep, had us a Boy Scout on hand," Jake added, laughing when Taylor made to swat at him playfully, only to find he couldn't reach.

"We all played our parts." Taylor groused, feeling a hollowness creep into his stomach as he continued to feel no different. "But, if I'm honest... However tough or badass we were," he said tiredly, glancing towards Sean and Estela as they high-fived. "We got damn lucky, out there..." He sighed, and raised his hand to rest over Jake's, when he felt the pilot squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. "This island is getting crazier by the minute..." He said, looking up at Jake to find his concerned blue eyes locked onto him. "There was a good chance a lot of us wouldn't come back." He tore his eyes from Jake's, glancing around the room at his friends. He swallowed thickly, overcome with emotion at the certainty that at another time; they really hadn't returned. "We can't keep pushing our luck like this..." He choked out, squeezing the pilot's hand as he hung his head and bit his lip, trying hard to fight off the tears which stung his eyes.

 _"Thank you."_  Michelle sighed, as she finished working on Sean, and made towards Estela. The dark haired girl scowled, radiating hostility, and Michelle rolled her eyes as she quickly checked out Grace instead. "At least Taylor gets it." She mumbled in frustration.

"Really, Taylor?" Sean sighed, rubbing his shoulder lightly where Michelle had treated it. "Sure, we had some close calls, but look what we accomplished..!" He said, only for the rest of the group to avert their eyes.

"Think Boy Scout's got the right to his opinion there, Cap." Jake said stiffly, and Taylor smiled weakly at the effort the pilot extended to be civil. "He took the brunt of the assault, after all." He added quietly, and Taylor ducked his head to avoid the pointed look the pilot directed to his injured back.

 _What if he finds out it isn't healing, and he decides it's... I'm too hideous_..? The awful thought struck him suddenly, stealing his breath and turning his stomach.

"What's important," Estela said loudly, providing a welcome distraction for Taylors troubled mind. "Is that Michelle has a point." She conceded grudgingly, glaring around at everyone as she stepped towards the drone. "The machine can't be trusted. We should destroy it.  _Now."_

Taylor gasped, staring at the girl, dumbstruck, until he shook his head to try and clear it. He looked towards Iris, to find the hologram staring at Estela in obvious terror. "Please refrain..." The A.I. asked imploringly, her blue face awash with blatant distress.

"What?" Raj cried, stepping almost imperceptibly closer the little drone. "No  _way,_  dude!" Estela rolled her eyes and moved towards Iris hovering drone, but Raj moved again, deliberately blocking her path with his arms outstretched.

"Out of the way, Raj-" Estela warned, her dark eyes almost aglow with sinister intent.

 _"No."_  Raj said stubbornly, refusing to let the girl past him. Taylor flinched, seeing the first genuinely angry expression on his friend's face.

"Guys, quit it." He said, leaning forward to stand, only for the hand on his shoulder to tighten. He huffed a dry laugh and leaned back again, shooting the pilot an amused glance before looking back to his fuming friends. "Raj is right, Estela... Besides, it wasn't so long ago that nobody trusted  _you."_  He reminded her.

"Exactly!" Raj cried, his relief palpable as Estela took a slow step backwards.

"That was a massive gamble on your part -" Estela began, throwing him a reproachful glare.

"And one that more than paid itself off." Taylor interjected quickly, offering the fierce girl a half smile in apology. "We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, right?" He asked, raising a brow as he repeated her words from their first tussle with the monstrous crab back to her.

"... Don't be so sure that it paid off yet..." Estela warned after a moments contemplative silence, backing down at last, though she narrowed her eyes at Taylor.

"Thank you, Taylor..." Iris said, seeming intensely relieved to have been vouched for.

"You can thank me by proving me right, Iris." Taylor said, smiling at her blue holographic face warmly.

"Affirmative." She replied determinedly, and Taylor felt a rush of affection for the A.I. He sighed however, as he continued to feel nothing from his back.

"If I could just get my hands on that golden snitch thing," Zahra said, as she ducked out of Michelle's line of fire. "I could get a look at what makes Iris tick!" She huffed, as she leapt for Iris's projector drone, which deftly dodged her grasping hands.

"I would prefer if you did not!" Iris gasped, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the hologram's scandalized expression.

" _Just! Get! Over! Here!_ " Zahra growled, hopping from chair to chair across the lobby foyer, as she chased after the fleeing drone.

"So, Taylor..." Quinn said, drawing the rooms attention from Zahra's chase of Iris's drone. "Those... Voices, on the radio. You're sure that's what they were saying..?" Taylor frowned, glancing up at the pilot as he debated how much to reveal about having misses most if the calls. The pilot shrugged at him discreetly, but squeezed his shoulder, silently conveying his support for whichever path he chose to follow.

"I'm not the best person to ask..." Taylor sighed, opening his mouth to explain his brief unconsciousness, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Iris," he called, and immediately the little drone whirled over to hover beside him. He bit his lip, uncertain for a moment, before he decided to trust the 'other' memory feeling in his gut. "Iris, can you replay the calls from the satellite uplink?" He asked, tensing as he tried to prepare himself for another potential episode.

"You sure 'bout this, Boy Scout?" Jake whispered, making Taylor Jump in his seat, as he realises the pilot had leaned in close beside him. His blue eyes conveyed his concern, and Taylor chuckled humourlessly in response. "We can dodge out to my hammock before she hits play," Jake offered, and Taylor was overwhelmed by a wave of gratitude and affection for the other man. He squeezed the hand on his shoulder, and the pilot drew back, though his eyes continued to watch him worriedly, ready to bolt at the first sign of relapse.

 _"My god, it's... it's erupting... the volcano's erupting_!" Iris's holographic mouth moved to the words, but her voice was replaced with that of the panicked man they has heard in the observatory. Taylor glanced at Jake, offering him a small wink when he remained unaffected by the call.

"Uh, what the hell is she doing?" Diego asked nervously, taking a step back from the hologram.

"Dude, chill." Taylor sniggered, though he understood how utterly creepy the calls sounded, especially coming from the wrong gender; let alone a blue hologram, which was  _also_  the wrong gender for the voice. "Iris has an automatic record response on any call made via Rourke's private satellite uplink," Taylor explained, half envisioning a computer programme he'd not yet found in this time line.

"This... This is what we heard!" Grace gasped, her fingers tapping together nervously, as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

" _This is unbelievable... the La Huerta volcano is erupting! But... it's not like anything I've ever seen_..." The terrified woman cried again, thankfully without repeating her horrified screams before what Taylor felt certain was her death.

" _God help us all_."

Taylor shivered, as the final voice echoed around them all for a full minute, the broken whisper kindling a deep sense of loss and guilt within him. He rubbed his chest absentmindedly, turning to his friend as Diego began to shake his head in denial.

"That's not creepy." He muttered darkly, glancing at Iris's blue holographic image, before averting his eyes again as he shuddered in disgust. "Not creepy at all."

"Whatever, it's stupid!" Craig roared, startling them all. "It makes no sense! The volcano hasn't erupted.  _Obviously."_  He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest defiantly.

 _"...yet."_  Grace said ominously, and blushed when everyone turned towards her in surprise. Taylor felt torn between being impressed someone had worked it out, and depressed; that somebody had worked it out. He got the distinct impression that this moment was more important than they realised, but he couldn't put his finger on what about it felt off. "We might be hearing broadcasts... that haven't happened yet." Grace said determinedly, and Taylor sighed, shrugging off whatever he felt was wrong about the girls theory for the time being.

"Grace..." Aleister murmured imploringly, his expression both confused and sad together. "What are you saying?"

"She's saying time-travel..." Taylor sighed heavily, smiling wearily at Grace to signal she go on.

"Exactly," the dark skinned girl confirmed, glancing around the group with fingers held up before her, ticking them off as she listed her reasons. "We've gotta to face facts. Sabertooth tigers? Giant mutant crabs? A fox that breathes ice! Now this?"

 _"Mrrmf?"_  Furball chirped, his head tilting in curiosity. Taylor huffed, and wiggled his fingers at the creature, smiling fondly when the little fox hopped up onto his lap. He bit his lip, and looked up to meet the pilot's wide, clear eyes. He could see right through them, and knew in his heart that they were both thinking back to the strange, atmospheric lights they'd seen together from the airstrip control tower.

"Everyone's thinking it." Grace said defensively, puffing her cheeks out similarly to Quinn when the redhead pouted. "I know its scary, and we want to keep telling ourselves that everything's okay..." She hesitated, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves before continuing. "But we can't afford to do that anymore." She said firmly, meeting everyone's eyes with a firm and hard glare. "So, let's just say it out loud, okay? ...  _time travel._ " She said, and immediately, the group erupted into a cacophony of shouts.

"That's..." Lila sputtered, her eyes wide as they darted around the group, hovering briefly on Iris's drone each time she passed over it. "That's just silly!"

"This isn't your fan fiction, Grace!" Michelle said derisively, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and I must've skipped the part in my evolution textbook, about ice-breathing foxes." Craig scoffed with a glare at the curly haired girl. He scowled around the group when they all stared at him in stunned silence for a moment. "What? I read." He said defensively, averting his eyes to glare at the wall behind the concierge desk.

"I didn't say we were traveling to the past..." Grace said, calmly defending her theory. "Just like the broadcasts. Maybe some things... just haven't happened yet."

 _"Rrrmmm..."_  Furball whined, and Taylor scratched his ear as he frowned at his feet. He still sensed the truth in Grace's theory, and he could hardly deny her, when he knew from his own memories that they were already stuck in a time loop. Time travel hardly seemed such a stretch in comparison, though he was still reluctant to share his discovery with the rest of the group, given their reaction to Grace's theory.

"Okay," Sean said, raising his hands in a placating gesture as he glanced around the room. "I mean, let's say sure... It's got something to do with time. I admit, that's the only explanation that accounts for everything we've seen, but..."

"The stars..."

Taylor muttered to himself, glancing up at the pilot when the mans grip tightened on his shoulder. Jake's eyes were wide, as if the thought had just hit him as it had Taylor, and they shared a long moment staring into each others' eyes, passing their thoughts without the need for words. Taylor blinked, snapping out of his revelry, to find the pilot already glancing away, as Sean continued to address the group.

"What matters is, what do we do about it?" The athlete asked, lightly jabbing a fist onto his flat palm. "I think the observatory proved one thing, and that's... that no help is coming for us." He said, wilting slightly as the finality of his words sank in.

Taylor sighed, allowing his head to fall back on the chair as he stared up at the ceiling. "We are turbo-screwed." He sighed, only for Diego to begin laughing loudly.

"And that's putting it mildly!" His friend scoffed, clapping a hand to his cheek as he stared around the group with wide eyes.

"Well," Jake sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "Where's that tequila? I feel like time-traveling to tomorrow right about now." He said, grinning wolfishly as he winked down at Taylor. "Still want that lesson on how much alcohol it takes to make twelve hours go bye-bye?" He asked.

"Well, if we're stuck here..." Craig said thoughtfully, smirking around the group. Taylor got the sense that he was incredibly glad to not be standing beside the jock, as whatever thought made him grin in such a way was most definitely asking for trouble. "We're gonna need to repopulate." He concluded smugly, and Taylor rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, as he looked away.

"Ew..." Grace mumbled, shivering in distaste.

"Please, never speak again." Michelle said, burying her face in her hand as she clearly tried to scrub the words from her memory.

"Guys, no!" Quinn cried, her cheeks puffing out in a pout as she stared around the group with wide, imploring blue eyes. "You can't think like that... I know what it's like to want to throw in the towel... But, we're all counting on each other!"

"Uh, guys?" Raj called, clearing his throat loudly as he glanced at Taylor. "There is one thing we found here at the resort while you were gone..." Taylor felt his heart skip a beat, the blood draining from his face as Raj handed him a photograph of a picturesque marina, filled with docked yachts and sailboats.

"The marina..." Taylor mumbled, ignoring the smug look Raj threw him as he confirmed he recognized it from the time he'd spent inside Raj's head; an experience he hoped never to repeat. "This is here..?" Taylor asked, half hoping they would all laugh and yell 'April Fools' at him. He felt Jake lean closer briefly, as he studied the photo for himself, before he drew back again, though Taylor couldn't bring himself to look up at the pilot for his thoughts on the potential escape route.

"Yup!" Raj beamed proudly, gently plucking the photo from his fingers and passing it around the others. "Only a couple miles south!"

"It's Mr. Rourke's private marina." Lila informed them, smiling around the group. "Reserved for only the resort's most illustrious guests. Many kept their prized yachts there."

"And, if there are any left..." Michelle said brightly, perking considerably at the implications.

"We know what we have to do." Sean said, beaming an encouraging smile around the group. "Everyone, get your things. We're getting off this rock."

Taylor knew it was stupid to feel so stung by the words, to feel hurt and even betrayed, but no matter how much he told himself that; he couldn't stop himself feeling it. He fought through the sting of tears, grabbing his shirt from the arm of his chair and tugging it over his head, forcing Jake to release his shoulder long enough to quickly drag it over his torso without giving anyone a chance to see his back.

"Boy Scout, wh-" Jake began, as Michelle called over to him. "Taylor-?"

"I'm sorry," he said sharply, pushing to his feet suddenly, forcing Furball to leap to the floor. He immediately began striding towards the elevator determinedly. "I need to grab some food. Catch you in a bit." He said tightly, refusing to look back in case his churning stomach released its contents in front of his friends. He called the elevator, stepping inside quickly when the doors immediately opened. He pressed a button randomly, and turned to see Jake, Michelle, Diego and even Quinn hurrying toward the elevator in the hopes of catching him.

"Taylor!" Michelle called, her eyes wide with worry, "Wait! What abou-"

"It didn't work." He whispered brokenly, as the doors slid shut. He wrapped his arms around himself, chiding himself for acting so ridiculously. He shook his head, gasping as several tears dropped from his lashes to fall on his arms.

 _They have families waiting, they deserve to return to their loved ones_...

He thought to himself, stepping out of the elevator as the doors parred to reveal the penthouse floor. He walked quickly to his room, hurrying inside and shutting the door with his heel, hesitating a moment, before turning to lock the door. He sagged briefly against the hard wood, before slowly trudging across his room and throwing himself face first onto his bed with a groan. He briefly entertained the idea of going back to sleep, but he got the distinct impression that if he hid too long in his room, Jake and his other friends would just break down his door. He sniggered at the mental image the thought conjured, before he focused himself on the inhale and exhale of his breathing.

Once he felt sufficiently calmed, he finally felt capable of allowing his brain free reign again, something he immediately regretted when it bombarded him with questions to which he had no answers.  _Why am I being so selfish? What the hell is the matter with me? They're in constant danger here, why the hell would I want them to stay? Why do I want to stay?!_  His thought's raced through his mind furiously, and he realised it wasn't so much he wanted to stay; as he had to stay. Something about the world beyond La Huerta's borders, struck him as off limits. He couldn't decide what it was which made him feel that way, but he knew without a doubt that there was a definitive reason; he just couldn't remember it yet.

With a sigh, he rolled off the bed, yelping when he over estimated the distance and fell on the floor with a bump. His heart ached to explain his sudden mood change to everyone, but he couldn't find the words. He groaned, as he realised he would have to apologise to everyone when he returned. With a reluctant pout that he felt confident nobody would ever know about, he forced himself to his feet and stumbled unwillingly towards his door. He raised his fingers to the lock, hesitating as he worried about anybody waiting outside for him, most likely with raised voices and threats of physical pain should he run off in such a fashion again. He sighed as he unlocked the door, making a mental note to keep a tighter control on his emotions, so as not to be overwhelmed so easily. With a deep breath, he opened the door, which revealed only empty hallways and various doors to other rooms. He frowned, unable to tell if he was relieved, or disappointed. He forced himself to push the entire subject aside, as he strode back to the elevator confidently, jabbing the button for the restaurant to do as he'd said and grab some food before leaving. He was surprised however, when the doors slid open a short time later, to reveal that the whole group had relocated while he sulked in his room.

Plates were scattered about between everyone, Sean's noticeably untouched, until Michelle began to prod him, and demanded he eat. Zahra had a smaller plate of food and Craig had an enormous platter, filled mostly with cheese and a few other things on the side; but both had an entire bottle of champagne each, and they clinked together with a snigger each time they drank from them. Jake and Diego were at the bar, where the pilot was pouring drinks for the two of them. He glanced up at Taylor's entry, his eyes running over him briefly, before he looked back to the drink he was pouring.

"Oh yes,  _certainly!"_  Taylor jumped as Aleister sneered loudly, glaring at Sean with obvious condescension from a short ways down the table. "After only narrowly surviving our little jaunts to the shelter and the observatory; why  _not_  wander off again?"

"Aleister, you can't seriously be suggesting we stay here, after what we talked about earlier..." Sean sighed, and Taylor got the sense that they'd been having the same argument for some time.

"I'm simply asking for a little more pattern recognition." Aleister replied, visibly restraining himself from snapping in his irritation. "We are  _extraordinarily_  fortunate to have survived this long."

"And we'll keep surviving." Sean said forcefully, as Taylor attempted to make himself as small as possible and quickly moved around the table to the kitchen.

"So you insist," Aleister said, though his voice was somewhat distorted by the obstruction of the half closed door. "But, keep tempting fate, and eventually... We may face something we cannot survive so easily." Taylor bit his lip, the words striking a chord within his knotted stomach. He shook his head, firmly shoving aside all thoughts that weren't food related, as he quickly grabbed a plate and loaded it with whatever was closest to hand. He marched back into the restaurant, and hurried to sit beside Diego, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder as he jumped and almost spilled his drink.

"Nice save," Taylor said with a lopsided grin, as he bit into a chunk of bread. "Thought you said everyone already ate while I was sleeping?" He asked, raising a brow at his friend suspiciously.

"Short Stuff here stopped by to grab you something before the great gathering of the foyer." Jake sniggered, nursing his drink as he leaned his chin on his palm, his elbow propped on the bar. "Idea was to make sure you didn't keep skippin' meals and passing out." He added, his blue eyes assessing his plate approvingly.

"Oh I see, you're all just trying to feed me up!" Taylor said with a laugh, relief flooding him as the pilot seemed to understand his desire to pretend the incident in the lobby hadn't happened.

"Hmm," Jake hummed, his eyes seeming to take on a playful glint. He'd just opened his mouth to say something, when Quinn came bounding over and threw her arms around Taylor's neck excitedly.

 _"Taylor!"_  She cried, her eyes wide and filled with laughter as she grinned at him, her smaller body pressed firmly against his back. He felt blood rush to his face, as he felt her breasts squash against him, and he choked on his latest mouthful of food. "Taylor, I found something! You gotta come quick!" She said in a rush, releasing Taylor enough that he could quickly swallow the drink which Jake put before him, as the pilot muttered darkly into his own drink.

"But-" Taylor gasped, patting his chest as he finally finished clearing his throat. "Come on, trust me!" Quinn giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his seat at the bar. He looked back longingly, to find the pilot watching him be towed away with a scowl, as he tossed back his drink. He was prevented from following by Diego, however, and Taylor narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend, who waved back with a wide and utterly guilty grin. His view was cut off when the elevator doors shut between them, and Taylor glanced sideways at Quinn, who seemed to be almost vibrating with excitement.

"Quinn," Taylor asked at last, as the doors pinged open, and the redhead dragged him down a hallway. "Where are we- that's...  _My_  room..." He said, trailing off as Quinn hummed quietly to herself, tugging him through the door and into his room.

"First off..." Quinn said suddenly, as she pushed him to a seat on one of the sofas in his room. "I wanted to tell you; I'm  _really_  glad you're okay, Taylor." She said, as she sat down beside him. Taylor squirmed uncomfortably, not entirely certain he would class himself as such. As if sensing his mood, she leaned gently against his side. "Honestly, I kinda missed you." She admitted, and Taylor huffed, amused despite his melancholy.

"Well," he said, raising an arm to drape around her shoulders lightly. "You're not getting rid of me that easy." He teased, grinning widely. Quinn turned her head, gazing out the window across the sprawling island of La Huerta.

"I can't believe we're leaving." She said, sighing happily as she snuggled into his side, unaware of the steep increase in Taylor's heart rate, or the sudden wariness in his guarded expression. "I know it's only been four days, but..." Taylor glanced over at the window, as the sunlight cast their reflection against the glass, making it appear as if they were floating like ghosts over the island peaks. "...sometimes, it feels like I've known you forever." She said, and Taylor was struck by a sudden attack of severe coughs.

"Heh, yeah..." He finally rasped, his eyes watering from the effort to control his shock. "Feels like..." He choked out. He was struck by the thought again, that perhaps it was possible his friends  _did_  remember the time loop themselves. When Estela had shut him down, he'd assumed he'd just gotten over excited, but with Quinn experiencing such a feeling, he couldn't help but hope there was a small chance he could help them all remember after all.

"Do you think we'll still talk?" She asked suddenly, turning to face him. "When we get back home, I mean..."

Taylor felt the fierce conflict in his heart. He watched as she bit her lip nervously, and felt a part of himself crumble inside, at the thought that he would be unable to leave with everyone. He looked away, fighting to keep his voice even as he forced himself to say words which would have been true; if only he could leave La Huerta. "Of course we'll still talk." He said quietly, his eyes glued on his fingers as he picked at a loose thread on his jeans. "I didn't know any of you..." He hesitated, cocking his head slightly as he felt the strange yet familiar tickle of alternate memories attempting to show him something. He clenched his jaw, and firmly pushed the feeling aside as he continued. "Except Diego, before we got here. No matter what happens now, I feel like I made friends for life." He wasn't sure why the words made his eyes sting, but he willed himself not to let the threatening tears fall all the same.

"Let's just hope that 'for life' is a long time..!" Quinn giggled, and Taylor frowned as he glanced at her, sensing a slight hesitance to her words

"Amen to that." He finally said, after a brief pause. They sat in slightly awkward silence for another moment, before be cleared his throat loudly and brought them back to their original purpose. "So uh, you said you... found something?"

"Oh!" She laughed, hopping up from the sofa and skipping around it tot he bed, where there sat a small bag which had most definitely not been there when he left for the restaurant.

"Did you -" he began, but fell silent when she threw him an innocent look over her shoulder.

"This is the other reason I brought you here... I found these really nice clothes in a suitcase that a guest left behind in my suite..." She said, rummaging through the bag to lay out the clothes on his bed for him.

"You went looking through the previous guests luggage?" Taylor asked hesitantly, trying not to laugh.

"They must've been here for some mountain climbing." Quinn said a little louder, ignoring Taylor's question entirely. "They'd be useful if things get dangerous out there... and besides, I thought they'd look really good on you." She giggled guiltily. "I'm sure...  _someone else_... would agree with me too..." She said innocently, rocking back on her heels.

Taylor felt the blood rushing to his face, and the familiar sensation of a blush flaming across his cheeks. Pretending he didn't notice this, he strolled forward and examined the outfit laid out on his bed for him.  _"Whoa!"_  He muttered lowly, impressed despite his flustered state. He reached forward and gently brushed his fingers over the light brown t-shirt, admiring the soft but durable material. He snorted at a length of rope beside it, raising a brow at Quinn in silent question.

"See, you'd have all these tools," she said, gesturing to the rope and a small knife in a shoulder harness. "Like this knife, and the rope... So, no matter what happens, you'd be prepared... So? What do you think?" She asked eagerly, practically bouncing with excitement.

Taylor looked back at the outfit, biting his lip softly as he considered. He remembered thinking to himself that he wanted some different clothing from his standard and disturbingly similar outfits. He grinned as he turned and drew her into a sudden hug. "It looks awesome, Quinn." He said with a small laugh. "You're the best."

"Really?" She asked, beaming back at him happily. "You like it?"

"So much so, I'm gonna put it on right now!" He said, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, okay..." Quinn said, her cheeks turning red as her eyes widened. "I'll uh, I'll turn around..." She said, half turning and half gesturing behind her.

"You can watch if you really want," Taylor laughed without thinking. As soon as the words were said however, his face fell, as he glanced over his shoulder at the part of his back he couldn't easily see, the part now marred by scars.

"Oh?" Quinn giggled, and Taylor found himself blushing as he picked up the front of his shirt slowly peeled it over his head. Quinn bit her lip, her eyes darting over him as he tried to hurriedly pull on his new top. He flinched when he heard her gasp however, bracing himself for the impending pity. "Taylor!" She cried, stepping closer, her hand hovering over the injured area.

"It's... not as bad as it looks... not anymore, anyway..." He said hesitantly, awkwardly trying to pull his new top over his head. "Whoa-" he yelped, as Quinn suddenly dragged him into the attached bathroom, standing him with his back to the mirror.

"Taylor, it's  _gone!"_  She said, and Taylor whipped his head around to stare at his reflection. The skin on his back was still an odd shade of pink, as if slightly raw, but the terrible and twisted scars were indeed gone. He choked on a sob, torn between feeling relief and shame. He knew it was a vain thing, to have wished the scars gone so strongly, that he could have been a lot less lucky in the first place. He sighed, as Quinn gently touched his side, seeming to sense his emotional turmoil. "It's okay, you know?" She said quietly, and Taylor shook his head in denial. "It is... You're allowed to be relieved. That doesn't make you a bad person..."

Taylor snorted, shaking his head again as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and strolled back into his bedroom, refusing to look back or let his emotions overwhelm him. As if sensing his need to change the subject, Quinn hummed thoughtfully, tapping her finger against her lip mischievously as she follows him with exaggerated footsteps. "You know..." She said, in an innocent tone of voice that Taylor immediately distrusted. "I think this outfit really suits you... But I get the feeling, once  _someone_  sees you out of it, they won't want you to put it back on..."

Taylor laughed as he tugged the top over his stomach, reaching for the shoulder harness and swinging it on quickly. "Well, maybe  _they_  will have a chance to take it off me later..." He teased, winking at her as he strapped the small knife into its harness.

 _"Really?!"_  Quinn gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes went wide, bested at her own game. "Oh my gosh, Taylor! Don't make a girl promises you can't keep!"

"Huh?" Taylor frowned, confused by the redhead's reaction.

"I mean, don't tease like that!" She laughed, poking him in the shoulder. "Are you really going to let Jak-"

 _"Quinn!"_  Taylor choked, dropping his coil of rope as he blushed furiously. "Wow, you really don't do privacy, huh?" He huffed, shaking his head as he rewound his rope into a neat coil.

"Not when it comes to you two." Quinn scoffed, watching him with fond amusement as she leaned against the bed beside him. "It's about damn time you two just fu-"

 _"Quinn!"_  Taylor repeated, staring at her with something between awe and shock.

She giggled as he gaped at her, before she flounced off to sit on his sofa, giving him some privacy to change his jeans for the many pocketed cargo pants. Taylor shook his head at her, focusing on the clothes and trying to ignore the reappearance of the butterfly ball in his stomach, or the rapid beat of his heart. He bit his lip, as an unstoppable grin tried to break free. He shook his head, quickly changing his trousers and stepping into a new pair of boots.  _Well, he did ask me to go climbing with him again_... Taylor thought, as he recalled his previous mountain climbing experience with the pilot.

When he was mostly changed, Quinn returned from the sofa, helping him make the adjustments he needed to the climbing gear, and tightening the straps. At last, he pulled on the gloves and looked down at himself, before posing with his hands on his hips. "Well?" He asked, beaming a bright smile at her. "How do I look?"

Quinn was silent for a moment, her eyes narrowed as if calculating something very specific. "Like Jake is gonna eat you alive." She said with a straight face, until Taylor began to splutter with shock, at which point she dissolved into joyous giggles. "How's it feel?" She asked after a long bout of carefree laughter, and Taylor shook his head at her, as he turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

"As a matter of fact..." He said, his grin slowly returning to its previous radiant glow. "It feels pretty amazing." He confessed.

"It looks it, too." Quinn said honestly, smiling as she met his gaze in the mirror. "So... You ready?" She asked, her mischievous grin returning.

"As I'll ever be..." Taylor said, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Let's go." He said, turning to throw an arm around her shoulders and lead her out of his room.

They made their way to the elevator quickly, and ride the giant box down in an anticipatory silence. Taylor felt his stomach dance from the dozens of flutterings within it, his heart beating far too fast to be normal, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He forced himself not to grin like an idiot, as the elevator doors opened, depositing them in the lobby, where the some of the group was waiting for them. Taylor grinned when Diego walked up to them, looking smug as he clapped a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Well, looks like  _someone_  went all out to impress..." He snickered, as Taylor groaned and playfully shoved him into the nearest chair.

"Nice outfit, Taylor!" Grace said, her fingers linking beneath her chin as she studied his new clothes. "They look like they'll be really useful too!"

"Thanks, Grace!" Taylor said, grinning widely at the dark skinned girl.

"Indeed, Taylor." Aleister said, running his eyes over the new outfit appraisingly. "It would seem such apparel would be appropriate for whatever might lay ahead of us." The pale boy declared.

"Uh, yeah... Thanks, Aleister." Taylor said, as the pale boy nodded and lead them all through the automatic doors towards the beach. Taylor gulped as he caught sight of the rest of the group, waiting a short distance ahead of them.

Jake glanced up at their approach, but looked back suddenly to do a double take of his new clothes. Taylor grinned, his heart light as the pilot's eyes roved freely over his body.

"Hot damn, Boy Scout..." The pilot huffed, as they regrouped. "Indiana Jones, eat ya heart out." He said with an impressed whistle. Taylor laughed lightly, a blush dusting his cheeks as he caught sight of Quinn and Diego whispering excitedly to each other.

 _"Ahem,_  so... Uh..." He coughed, clearing his throat before trying again. "So, marina..?" He asked, and after the group exchanged a few brief comments about directions, they set off together. Soon, the entire group was walking along the shoreline, leaving a wide trail of footprints in the sand. Taylor tried to pretend he didn't notice the pilot's eyes kept dancing towards him, he expected that his constant goofy grin gave him away every time. He glanced over his shoulder at the few stragglers behind him, only to see the tower of The Celestial vanish behind the trees.

"Sticking to the beach makes the walk to the marina a little longer" Sean confessed loudly, and Taylor turned back to the front of the group to see Sean walking backwards through the surf. "But, its safer than cutting through the rainforest."

"Dude, I don't think anywhere on this crazy ass island is  _safer_  than anywhere else..." Taylor laughed, his eyes crinkling in amusement as the athlete narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a second.

"Okay, fair point," he conceded, a devilish grin curling his lips. "Still less snakes though," he added with a wink, and Taylor groaned, burying his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. When he finally braved looking up again, he noticed Zahra looking him up and down.

"Uh, Zahra..?" He asked tentatively, decidedly uncomfortable under the girls scrutiny.

"Just digging the new look" she said dismissively, smirking as she focused on his climbing gear harness. "That's a pretty nice knife you got there..." She praised.

"Oh!" Taylor said awkwardly, his eyes darting around the group for help, only to fins them all sniggering and pointedly avoiding his eyes. "Thanks!" He added, though it was clear he felt overwhelmed by the conversation. He started, when Zahra flashed her knife with a practised flick, its blade glinting in the sun.

"Mine's bigger." She leered, and Taylor heard Michelle and Craig both snicker when he choked and flushed red. He turned away from the blade-happy girl, his gaze landing on Jake, as the pilot surveyed the horizon.

"Got a weather report for us, Princess Leia?" Jake asked, glancing at the blue hologram, as she floated along just beside him.

"I... think he's talking to you, Iris." Diego clarified, when the A.I. remained conspicuously silent.

"My designation is not Princess Leia." Iris said, frowning in confusion at the pilot.

"Well..." Jake spluttered, his eyes wide as his nickname reference went right over the holograms head. "It's 'cause you're a hologram, and she was a hologram in that one scene and..." He explained, almost pleading that the A.I. understand him. Taylor unsuccessfully tried to hide a grin behind his hand, a snort escaping him when the pilot's cheeks dusted with pink, and he prickled defensively. "Dammit, if you don't remember any references, nicknames with you are gonna be friggin' impossible." He scowled, though his expression softened somewhat when he noticed Taylor watching him with obvious affection.

"Alias accepted." Iris said, her eyes flickering in something akin to excitement as she saved the nickname into her memory. "Princess Leia, now accessing weather scanners..." She paused, collecting the data together with a faint whirring sound, before she began to recite her findings. "High of ninety one degrees. Precipitation, zero percent. Humidity, seventy percent. Barometer... Thirty-point-one inches mercury. Visibility; six-point-two miles." She said mechanically, blinking rapidly when she was finally finished.

"Perfect weather for the trip." Jake said, beaming a wide grin towards Taylor.

"Where  _exactly,_  are we sailing..?" Taylor asked hesitantly, trying to ignore the sudden squirming inside his gut. "Once we get a boat, I mean."

"Northeast." Jake replied confidently, stepping closer so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. "Santo Domingo's about two hundred and fifty miles from here. Those big yachts in the marina picture definitely have the range to get us there." Taylor nodded thoughtfully in reply, digesting the information slowly. He sensed there was something they hadn't put together yet, a detail they had overlooked; which might explain his discomfort about leaving the island. He saw the pilot watching him closely from the corner of his eye, and he took a deep breath to finally try to voice his concerns, when Diego called over to the pilot instead.

"Hey, Jake, so... You were in the military, right?" He asked hesitantly, as Taylor swallowed down his theories and questions, locking them away for another time. "What, exactly, is gonna happen to us when we get there..? I mean, if this time travel crap us real, are we about to get quarantined?"

"Or thrown in the loony bin." Zahra muttered darkly, making Diego jump as she ghosted up beside him.

"What if we go back to, like, World War Two time, and we have to kill Hitler?" Craig cried, his expression turning first thoughtful and then smug as he grinned widely. "I always wanted to kill Hitler!"

"Pretty sure Dean Winchester beat ya to it, Craig..." Diego teased with a huge grin, slapping the jock on his thick arm playfully.

"Hey,  _spoilers!"_  Craig scowled, and Diego quickly removed his arm from the now angry jock.

"My bad," Diego said, clearing his throat as he took a large step away from the hulking boy.

"Relax," Jake said, rolling his eyes at their dramatic display. "Most likely, it'll just be the local coast guard." He said, looking out over the ocean calmly. "They'll either let us go... or, they'll throw us in jail for the rest of our lives."

"Taylor," Diego gulped quietly, after several seconds of stunned silence. "He's just kidding, right, Taylor? Tell me he's just kidding..." Taylor offered his friend a pitying look, as he shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "Was that a  _shrug?!"_  Diego demanded, his voice rising is alarm. "What does  _that_  mean? That doesn't  _help!"_  He cried, his hands fisting in his hair as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Taylor felt guilt gnaw at him, but he couldn't bring himself to offer the comfort of the lie his friend so desperately wanted to hear. He sighed, glancing at the pilot, as he noticed the man watching him thoughtfully. He met his clear blue eyes calmly, and smiled wistfully as he gave the only answer his heart could conjure. "It means I trust Jake's judgement," he said, feeling a lightness sift through him, like falling sand in an hourglass. "If he says that's what's likely to happen, he's probably right." He winked at the surprised and mildly suspicious pilot, drawing a deep breath as he turned his eyes to the glittering ocean on his other side. "If this island really is as... uh, different as we think, then every government in the world is gonna want to know what we know."

"And they might not be nice about finding out what that is." Jake added, as Taylor fell into a comfortable silence. "We gotta get our asses outta here... But that won't mean the dangers over." Taylor peeked over at the other man, who was watching him with a curious frown, before glancing back at Diego, who had fallen into a tense silence a few steps behind him.

Sean noticed as well, and fell back to pat his shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, it'll be just like a conspiracy thriller movie, right?" He asked, trying to use Diego's endless banks of movie trivia to cheer him up. When Diego only frowned and worried his lip, Sean's thoughtful expression was replaced by a concerned grimace. " _Enemy of the State?_  ...No?"

Taylor could feel the pilot's sudden tension from beside him, even without looking. He silently reached over, and grasped Jake's hand in a tight and comforting squeeze, keeping his eyes locked on the rest of the group ahead of them. After a moments pause, he felt Jake twist his hand, lacing their fingers together as he squeezed back. Taylor smiled, and continued walking, content in the silence between them. He looked over at Aleister, as he heard the pale boy mutter to himself.

"How could I have been so  _stupid?"_  The boy scolded himself, and Taylor felt a pang of remorse for the other boy.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, smiling as she skipped daintily over the sand beside him, her shoes in her hand behind her back.

"I  _never_  should have come here!" Aleister fumed, seeming unaware of his volume or audience. "Why did I  _do_  this to myself?!" Taylor swallowed, wincing as he anticipated the pale boys self-depreciative rantings. "Why did I think my life would somehow be better after coming here? What did I expect?" He shook his head, running a hand through his immaculately styled, white hair. "I should have simply accepted things as they were."

"Aleister..." Taylor sighed, shaking his head at the other boy. He tilted his head not-so-discreetly towards Grace, when the pale boy half turned towards him. Aleister scowled, but sighed as he glanced down at the shorter girl thoughtfully.

"Easier said than done, bro." Craig said, and Taylor felt a rush of sympathy for the jock. He shook his head with a chuckle, amused by the irony that his friends were so alike; and so equally stubborn about actually trusting each other.

"Well, maybe..." Quinn said sceptically, as she fell in pace with them as well. "But it's worth the effort to find peace with yourself." Taylor couldn't quite prevent his snort of disbelieving laughter, and he tried to pass it off as a fit of coughing, shaking his head discreetly when the pilot frowned at him curiously.

 _Every time I try to make peace with myself, my head tries to rip itself apart and kindly bestows me with reminders that I've lived through this shit already..._ He thought snidely.  _Definitely not, worth the effort._

"I guess, I kinda feel the same way..." Grace admitted hesitantly, her eyes locked onto her feet so she didn't have to meet anyone's eyes. "I wanted something else for myself, but I should've known not to rock the boat..." She sighed, shaking her head as she smile ruefully at her sand covered toes.

"Better to just know your limits." Zahra droned flatly, tossing and catching her penknife lazily as she walked. "Taking risks just gets you on an F.B.I watch list."

"I just wanna get back home, and have everything  _exactly_  as it was." Michelle sighed longingly. Taylor cleared his throat loudly, raising a brow at her. She peeked at Sean, and quickly looked away again, her cheeks turning pink.  _"Almost,_  exactly as they were..." She conceded.

"Come on guys!" Sean cried, gesturing around them as he tried to clear the melancholy from the group. "Look where we are! Look what we've faced!" He said emphatically, beaming a wide smile around them all. "You're telling me you haven't felt like you've grown in the last four days?"

 _I can name one thing that's grown_... Taylor thought, sniggering to himself. He looked down to where his hand was still laced with Jake's, a sappy joy tingling through his chest. He raised his eyes to the path ahead of them, enjoying his private moment of contentment.

"Grown?" Jake scoffed, and Taylor peeked over with a small grin, just catching the pilot's sly wink in his direction. "I've grown sick of the pep talks, Cap."

Taylor stifled a giggle, his eyes widening slightly as he realised everyone was staring at him, waiting for his input. "Don't look at me," he scoffed, grinning cheekily at the all, "I think you're all full of shit." He said, and after a moment of shocked silence, everyone began to laugh at him quietly. He sobered slightly, and tried to focus on his true feelings about the issue. "Honestly... Trying to change things can really, really hurt." He said, rubbing absently at where his back had been burnt. "But, sometimes... you just don't have a choice anymore. Sometimes, you have to try, or else... or else you'll never know what could be." He said uncertainly, frowning as the words tumbled from him hesitantly. He shook his head, glancing around the group with an embarrassed grin. "I probably sounded a lot wiser just keeping out of it..!" He laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hmm," Aleister hummed, pacing along beside the group quietly, occasionally shooting a thoughtful glance towards Grace.

"Truth." Said Craig, clapping Taylor on the shoulder as they all walked together. Taylor winced, but grinned over his shoulder all the same.

"You make a good point, Taylor." Sean grudgingly admitted, "but they always say the best stuff, comes from what hurts the most. I still say it's worth it." He smiled, chuckling as he tilted his head up to the sky thoughtfully. "Coach always told me, whether it's an engineering class or a two hundred and sixty pound linebacker... You gotta look each and every challenge square in the eye, and face it head on."

"Was your coach around three feet tall and a motivational poster?" Jake teased dryly, and Taylor laughed despite telling himself he shouldn't. He bit his lip and flashed Sean an apologetic look, before glaring playfully at the pilot.

 _"Hilarious,"_  Sean replied with a roll of his eyes. "Coming from a guy who takes his advise from Jose Cuervo."

"Speaking of Jose," Jake said loudly, clearly jumping on the topic as a change of subject. "If any of you kids find yourself in Costa Rica, look me up." He said, casting a meaningful look sideways, but Taylor avoided meeting it. He couldn't risk the pilot seeing the growing sense of pain and loss through his eyes. "First round's on..." He trailed off, and Taylor risked a glance to see the pilot staring ahead of them, clearly dispirited by whatever he saw. "... me."

As they rounded the bend in the shoreline, Taylor watched Jake's face fall. He squeezed his hand comfortingly, as he turned to find smoke coiling slowly into the air, like black snakes slithering through the sky. He stared with wide eyes, as the crystal blue water of the marina lapped against the charred wood and metal of the ships' shattered hulls.

"Uh, Lila?" Raj said hesitantly, his eyes wide as he slowly looked around the destroyed marina. "This... doesn't really look like the photo..." He said slowly, as Taylor gently released the pilots hand and stepped toward the inlet, who h was now lined with debris-strewn docks. Millions of dollars worth of exquisite boats; laid in ruins. He felt his heart swell, and then clench, as he cupped his hands to his mouth in slow shock. Guilt gnawed at him, digging painfully into his stomach, as if his fears over leaving had been the cause of such destruction. Sean pushed passed him, his face slack as he fell to his knees.

"... How?" He breathed, as he stared around the devastated wharf. "... Why?"

"First my plane." Jake spat furiously, kicking at a clump of debris with a snarl twisting his lips. "Now this?" He demanded, locking his furious gaze onto Taylor, who flinched under the angry gaze. He turned away, hoping the pilot wouldn't have noticed his reaction, as he tried to channel the guilt which ate at him into something; anything else.

"Someone is trying awfully hard to keep us here." Estela growled, eyeing their surroundings suspiciously, as if she expected the culprit to jump out and attack at any second.

"See?!" Aleister cried, his pale features carves into a furious snarl tinged with red.  _"This,_  is what I'm talking about!  _This,_  is what we get for trying!"

"Nnh..." Grace whimpered, burying her face in her hands. Michelle wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her gently against her sixe, before rounding on Aleister with a furious glare.

"Will you shut up, Aleister? You're scaring Grace." She fumed, and the scolding seemed to strike Aleister like knives, as his furious facade immediately melted into shame.

"Oh, hrm..." He mumbled uncharacteristically, as he reached towards the dark skinned girl tentatively. "I..." He tried, but seemed to fail to find the words. However, after peeking up at him briefly, Grace threw herself into his arms, seeking comfort in a way which Michelle could not provide.

Taylor tried to force his overwhelming and irrational, debilitating sense of guilt into something they could use. He looked at Sean, slumped on his knees, gazing out at the devastation forlornly, and he felt a curl of anger twist through his gut. Despite thinking beneath his pain, that it was a bad idea, he seized the tendril tightly, fanning it to a flaming rage. "Get the hell up, Sean!" He snarled, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"Taylor-" Sean gasped, his head snapping up to stare at Taylor in surprise.

"I'm not accepting defeat." Taylor snapped, stomping over to the athlete and roughly throwing his hand out to help him up. "Are you?" He growled, trying hard to fan the fury and keep away the endless guilt.

"Maybe you should." Jake muttered, and Taylor turned to him with tears in his eyes.

"No." He said stubbornly, gritting his teeth against the pain in his heart, at the conflicted emotions on the pilots face. "Because it's not the kind of person I am..." He said, his voice thick with the weight of his words. He paused suddenly, his face clearing of emotion, as the words struck something within him. A chord, which resonated louder with every passing second, strengthening the conviction; _I will not quit. Even if it means being alone, or broken... I'll do whatever they need me to, in order to get them home safely_. He thought fiercely, almost startled himself by the force of it. The epiphany erased the guilt and rage within him, combining it into a well of determination. He saw Jake frown at him, as if sensing the change in his emotions, before he turned back to Sean, his eyes determined. "Is that the kinda person you are, Sean Gayle?" He demanded.

Sean stared at his offered hand a moment longer, his expression slowly morphing from hopeless and lost, to a determined grin. "... No." He said, grabbing Taylor's hand and pulling himself to his feet. He clapped his free hand on Taylor's shoulder, a gesture of his friendship and gratitude.

"Um, great talk and all..." Michelle said, as she slowly sauntered over, her arms raised to gesture around them. "But what exactly are we supposed to do now?" She asked, worrying a nail.

"I don't know," Sean admitted, turning to smile down at her, "but I know what we  _won't_  do... And that's give up." He said firmly, and Taylor felt a rush of pride for his friend, as he began to sound like the born leader he really was deep inside. "There are answers here. We've just gotta find 'em. Something will tell us what we're up against."

"You heard the man!" Craig roared, after a moment of inspired silence. He gestured to the devastation around them, and clapped his hands together loudly, before making shooing gestures at everyone. "Let's split up!" He barked, and everyone nodded in agreement, as they began to search the marina. Furball nuzzled gently against Taylor's leg, making him yelp and jerk away in surprise. He recovered quickly, kneeling down to pet the little blue fox with a thoughtful smile.

 _"Mmrm?"_  Furball chirped, tilting his head curiously as Taylor glanced around his friends. They'd scattered through the marina, each searching their own area for something that might help them understand what had happened. Taylor took a deep breath, pushing down his lingering dredges of guilt, and burying it beneath his new found determination.

"So, little guy," he said, sighing as he grinned down at his little blue friend. "Where should we go first?" Furball shook his head, backing away slightly, before running up Taylor's arm to curl around his shoulders. Taylor laughed, and proceeded to head towards Diego, who was kneeling on the dock and fiddling with a hefty, waterproof case covered in seaweed. "Found something?" He called, grinning when Diego almost fell off the dock.

"Maybe?" Diego answered with a pout, glaring half heartedly at him. "It was floating over there, in the water." He said, gesturing roughly to a space in the ruins of a yacht. He slammed the case with his palm, scooting backwards to flop heavily onto his ass. "I can't get it open. The latch is stuck." He muttered reluctantly, glaring at the stubborn case accusingly. "Every fiber of my being is telling me not to open the creepy box. That's, like, Movies one-oh-one."

"And yet, you're trying to open it." Taylor teased, laughing when Diego's cheeks darkened with a blush.

"I'm facing my fears, dude. Don't be an assbutt." Diego muttered, and Taylor laughed as he crouched beside his sulking friend, nudging him lightly with his shoulder.

"Well,  _someone's_  got to open it." He said, sniggering when Diego rolled his eyes at him. "Why don't we do it together?" He offered, and after a moment if stubborn silence, Diego relented with a small grin. The two teamed up, combining their strength as they pulled at the lid. Diego panted, groaning as he strained with the effort he inserted. Taylor narrowed his eyes, poking his tongue out as he concentrated and tugged at the lid alongside his friend. Beneath their combines efforts, the lid finally popped open, revealing the box's contents.

 _"Whoa!"_  Diego gasped, reaching in to remove three folders, similar to the ones that Taylor had found in the observatory. "Uh, why us there a picture of Quinn in here?" Diego whispered, glancing over his shoulder as if expecting the redhead to appear behind him. "Were they  _tracking_  us?" He gasped, his jaw dropping in surprise. "I seriously doubt The Celestial ran background checks in  _every_  guest..." He said quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Uh," Taylor coughed, clearing his throat as he peered almost guiltily towards his friend. "Would this be a bad time to mention that I found some of these at the observatory?" He asked hesitantly, and Diego frowned in confusion.

"Dude, why would I care?" His friend scoffed, before his expression turned thoughtful, his hand cupping his cheek as he narrowed his eyes. "Unless they're all connected somehow like, they're all-"

"Dude, one had  _your_  photo on it." Taylor confessed suddenly, and Diego fell into a stunned silence as he stared at his friend in obvious surprise.

"What?" He finally asked, blinking rapidly as he tried to process what he'd been told.

"I haven't read it," Taylor said, shrugging his shoulders lightly, "in all honesty I forgot all about it. It's in my room somewhere, I think... I'm sorry, I meant to give it to you once we came back from the observatory but..."

"You were pretty messed up Taylor... Don't beat yourself up for forgetting." Diego said, swallowing heavily as he let out a long, slow breath. "I just don't get it, I mean, what could anyone want to know about me so bad that they had to... to spy on me?"

"I don't know, Diego..." Taylor said, resting his hand on his friends knee in gentle reassurance. "But I promise, we will find out." He added quietly. Diego took a deep breath, seeming to bolster himself, as he pushed to his feet.

"Here, Taylor." He said, offering him the three newfound files. "You should give these back to the others, see if they wanna keep 'em or burn 'em."

"Sure," Taylor said, as he accepted the files from Diego, and stuffed them down his shirt, turning himself to go and distribute them to their rightful owners.

"And, Taylor!" Diego called suddenly, leaving closer to give his friend a one armed hug. "As far as mine goes... Well, I trust you to do whatever's right." He said, smiling warmly. Taylor returned his smile, and then moved off towards Craig, who appeared to be doing more brooding than searching.

"Hey, Craig." Taylor said as he approached, grinning as the jock offered him an absent minded fist bump. "Any luck so far?" He asked, as he touched their fists together lightly.

"Actually, yeah." Craig said, surprising Taylor as he snapped out of whatever had zoned him out. "Check it." He said, gesturing to a pristine jet ski, still tethered to the dock.

"Still in good shape," Taylor nodded thoughtfully. "Nice find, dude." He added, turning to smile at Craig, only to find the jock rubbing his ear sheepishly.

"Yeah..." He admitted slowly, "but, it's almost out of gas. Nowhere near enough to get us to the coast." He said, though he hardly sounded upset by the fact. The jock looked around, at the smoke rising from the destroyed ships. "Guess we're still stuck here." He said, and Taylor chuckled at the faint tone of smugness the jock tried to bury.

"Craig..." He sighed, rolling his eyes toward his friend. "You still don't want to leave, do you?" He guessed, and grinned when Craig remained conspicuously silent. "Even with all the monsters, and the time travel... you want to stay."

"Yeah..." Craig finally sighed, running a hand through his hair raggedly. "I guess I do. Maybe I just like it here." He snorted, and Taylor felt his heart ache for the jock's repressed pain.

"You know, I have nothing to go back to either." He said quietly, looking out over the horizon as they stepped closer to the end of the dock, away from prying ears.

"Really?" Craig whispered, his voice tiny and hoarse from the thick emotions he tried to contain.

 _"Really,_  really." Taylor replied, hesitating briefly, before continuing in a low voice. "You wanna know the truth? Well, honestly... Just the thought of leaving makes me feel sick, and twisted inside. I tried not to, but something... I just feel like, leaving is the worst possible thing we could do." He confessed, a sense of relief flooding through him as he finally spoke the words aloud.

"But, you keep helping everyone try to leave?!" Craig cried, and Taylor shushed him with a look, glancing around to see nobody was watching them. He was about to look back at the jock, when he noticed Jake was particularly still on the dock, and his stomach dropped, at the thought the pilot might have overheard his confession. He quickly looked away before Jake could meet his eyes, shaking his head as he cleared his throat and returned to Craig's sheepish expression.

"Just because the idea of leaving makes  _me_  feel physically ill, doesn't mean I won't help everyone else get home." He snapped in a whisper, raising a brow when the jock merely frowned at him. "I'm helping them leave Craig, but... I'm not going with them when they do." He confessed, again feeling a rush of relief from finally admitting to his feelings. Craig stared at him as if seeming him for the first time, and he grinned as he looked out over the glittering ocean before them. "This place is... It's like a fresh start. And okay, maybe it's a little dangerous, maybe it's kinda weird, but..." he paused, struggling to find the words to explain it accurately. "Here, I feel...  _important_  somehow, ya know?" He asked, laughing as he shook his head.

"Yeah, actually..." Craig said quietly, his expression solemn and thoughtful for once. "I do."

"Well, just remember," Taylor said, slapping the large boys muscular arm. "You're not alone, okay?" Taylor asked, and Craig nodded casually, trying to look nonchalant as a grin tugged at his lips. "'Course, I might not feel that way when you've all gone home and I'm stuck here on my lonesome!" Taylor teased, and Craig chuckled quietly at the gesture.

"Yeah, bro," the jock joked, elbowing Taylor playfully, and almost sending him sprawling off the edge of the dock. Furball hopped down from his shoulders, stalking away with his nose in the air. "I bet I know who you'd be missin' most too." He said slyly, tipping his head towards where Jake was searching his own area of the dock. Taylor flushed, determinedly staring out at the horizon so he could pretend he hadn't heard the jock.

"Oh!" He said suddenly, reaching down his shirt to find the folder with Craig's picture attached. He tugged it free, and offered it to Craig, who stared at it in confusion. "I haven't read it, before you ask; but I figured you might want to... It looks like whoever is trying to keep us here did their research on us, which means they want us here for a specific reason..." Taylor trailed off, as ideas began to connect to each other, his mind piecing together all the mysteries of the island-

"Bro, what the fuck, man?" Until Craig's curse broke his concentration, and the answers were all lost again in the recesses of his mind.

"Hmm?" Taylor hummed, looking up to find the large boy glaring down at the file in his hands. "Oh, well... I figured it being about you, you should get to decide what happened to it. If you wanna destroy it, by all means... But it might be worth keeping it. Whoever made it, did so for a reason, right?" He hedged. When he received no reply, he turned away giving Craig some privacy to decide for himself what to do.

"Hey, Taylor..." He turned back at the sound of the jock calling him, just catching sight of the file disappearing into his football jersey, before the jock nodded to him gratefully. "Thanks, dude." He said, a genuine smile curling his lips. Taylor returned the gesture with a wave, before heading off to see what Jake was up to.

Just as he reached the pilot, Jake leapt from the pier to a splintered sailboat, deftly maintaining his balance in the slick deck. "Careful there, Top Gun!" Taylor called worriedly, immediately chastising himself for potentially distracting the other man, as he bit his lip distractedly.

"Never been careful in my life." Jake replied lightly, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his eyes, amused despite his concern. He watched as Jake rummaged through a storage compartment. "Ha, come to papa..." The pilot drawled gleefully, and Taylor shifted in sudden discomfort, as the pilot's low spoken words inspired a fire in his gut. He snapped out of his decidedly not innocent thoughts, when Jake tossed something small and orange towards him. He tensed for a moment and then lunged forward, catching it and clutching it tightly against him until he was sure he wouldn't drop it.

"A flare gun?" He said, his brows rising as he looked over the object. "Nice find!" He called, turning the gun over in his hands as an idea struck him. He aimed it towards the air above where Aleister was searching with Grace, careful not to touch the trigger or aim towards them. "Think I can use this to burn the stick outta his ass?" He teased, and the pilot choked on a wave of surprised laughter. Feeling sufficiently pleased with himself, he lowered the gun again, looking back at the still chuckling pilot. "No point firing it now, when we don't even know if anyone's around to see it..." He said with a shrug, in reply to the pilots raised brow.

"That's using some good sense." Jake said, evidently pleased with Taylor's response. "We oughta wait until we see a plane or ship in the distance." He said, before launching himself off the sailboat back onto the pier.

Taylor grinned, offering the pilot his find back, and telling himself his heart did not skip a beat when their fingers brushed in the exchange. Taylor would have been content to remain beside the pilot for the remainder of the search, but he caught sight of Lila ducking aboard the deck of a large yacht, and was immediately struck by a familiar sharp twist of foreboding.

"I'm gonna go check on Lila..." He said shyly, gesturing toward the boat she's on. It's bow was almost intact, but the ship had snapped in half, with the stern portion mostly submerged. The pilot's eyes widened, but before he could stop him, Taylor had already dashed after the perky tour guide, hurrying across the gangway to join her. "Hey, Lila." He called, causing the tour guide to jump in surprise. "Find anything over here?"

"Uh, not yet..." Lila admitted reluctantly, edging further onto the damaged boat. "It's just... weird."

"What is..?" Taylor asked, raising a brow in confusion. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully when the tour guide turned around to examine something, but by the time she turned back to him, he had successfully rearranged his features into a concerned frown.

"I feel like I recognise this yacht," Lila said slowly, as she made her way towards the middle of the ship, which ended in twisted and splintered steel. A cracked staircase led down to the partially submerged deck below.

"Please tell me you're not about to do what I think you are..." Taylor sighed, stepping up behind her as she peered down the stairs. "You  _are,_  you really are thinking of going down there... You realise it's  _flooded!?"_  He cried in disbelief.

"I have to check something." Lila said adamantly.

"And this thing you wanna check is worth your life?" Taylor asked, sceptically eyeing the dark stairway. He sighed in defeat at her stubborn look, gesturing for her to lead the way. "Let's go then." He sighed reluctantly.

"Really?" Lila beamed, seeming dramatically perked from her previous melancholy. "Well, let's go then!" She said cheerily, and led him down the stairs into the dark compartment. The water rose quickly around them, as they waded further inside. "This must've been the storage compartment..." Lila murmured thoughtfully, her eyes dancing across the dark room sharply.

 _"Fascinating,"_  Taylor drawled, as he ducked under a hanging cargo net. He found several cracked, wooden boxes floating around, which had tumbled from their shelves in whatever event had destroyed the boats. "Let's just be careful, okay? I've got a bad feeling this ship is gonna go completely under any minute now." He sighed, grumbling to himself as he followed after the tour guide. It wasn't the only bad feeling he had, either, but it was certainly the strongest while trapped in its dark walls. "What are you even  _looking_  for, anyway?" He asked finally, unable to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Proof." Lila said shortly, "Help me with this?" She asked, and Taylor reluctantly helped her lift a wooden crate out of the water. Like swiped the brine off the label, and immediately, her entire posture sagged. "There it is..." She sighed in obvious disappointment. "The vessel's name."

Taylor looked at the label from over the box, squinting as he tried to make out the letters from upside down. "... Daedalus?" He asked uncertainly, glancing up when the tour guide sighed, to find her nodding regretfully.

"I was right." She said, though she was clearly not pleased about the discovery. "I did recognise this ship... We're on Mr. Rourke's yacht." She said sadly, running a hand through her hair in nervous agitation.

"What does  _that_  mean?" Taylor asked, frowning as the implications ran through his mind. "Why would he leave it here?" He felt his hand curl into a fist, the realisation that Rourke had to be somewhere on the island causing his lip to curl ominously. He looked over, and was startled out of his building rage, by the tears welling in Lila's eyes. He sniffed, knowing the distraught girl wanted reassurance but unable to bring himself to offer it. Wherever Rourke was, Taylor hoped he was suffering.

A sudden crack shook the floor beneath their feet, forcing Taylor out of his vengeful thoughts as Lila screamed in surprise and lurched forward.  _"Aaaah!"_

"The boat!" Taylor gasped, cursing himself for not trusting his gut feeling about the boats instability. "It's going under the-" Water raced into the cramped space down the stairs, cutting him off as it quickly rose over their heads. The stern of the ship completely broke off from the bow, and slipped below the waters surface. He tried to focus his thoughts, looking at the tour guide to seize her attention, and gesture to the exit. She nodded, and they spun around together, only to find the path blocked by the thick ropes of the cargo net. He grimaced, looking down to see the knife strapped to his shoulder harness. He unsheathed the knife and quickly sawed through the ropes of the cargo net, before grabbing Lila's hand, and dragging her behind him as he swam out of the ruins of the sinking boat, and kicked towards the surface.

 _"Pfffuh!"_  Lila spluttered, as they both breached the surface, gasping for air. Taylor felt fatigue finally hit him, knowing they weren't in danger anymore. Still, he swam to the edge of the pier, and helped Lila clamber up onto the docks, before quickly sheathing his knife and moving to follow her. He had just half climbed free from the water, when several hands pulled him the rest of the way onto the deck.

 _"Holy hell,"_  Jake cried, helping Taylor to his knees, his eyes running over him worriedly. "You guys okay?"

"How'd you even make it out of there?" Sean asked, as he leaned back from where he'd helped pull Taylor up, giving him some space to breathe; something the pilot seemed to have no intention of doing, Taylor realised with some amusement.

"It was all Taylor's quick thinking!" Lila said perkily, already on her feet as she beamed down at him.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, staring at her in confusion. Her expression sobered somewhat, as she look down at where the boat had just sunk.

"I'd be dead right now," she said quietly, her eyes drifting over the water to rest upon him. "If it weren't for you..."

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright, Taylor." Sean said, patting his foot, which was the only part of him he could reach. Taylor shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the praise, but determined not to say anything. "Way to keep your wits about you."

"Gotta admit, I'm impressed..." Jake said, swallowing heavily against some emotion lodged in his throat. Taylor looked up at him, and grinned as the pilot sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought... you were a goner for sure." Taylor felt a wave of regret for the pain which flashed on the pilot's eyes, and he gently reached forward to take the mans hand in both of his own.

"Thanks," Taylor said, squeezing his hand tightly, before he grinned cheekily and threw the pilot a mischievous wink. "For the vote of confidence." He added, and was pleased when Jake huffed a laugh in response. At that moment, a shout from across the marina, grabbed everyone's attention.

"Everybody!" Grace cried excitedly, waving her arms over her head as she jumped up and down. "Come here, quick!" Taylor exchanged a quick grin with Jake, and they pushed to their feet together. He held on to the pilot's hand just long enough to get a head start, before hustling over to the pier Grace was on. He laughed at the indignant cry of 'cheat!' which followed him, not daring to look back in case the pilot caught up and overtook him. He finally skidded to a halt beside Grace, giggling when Jake crashed into him a moment later.

"You're a dirty, rotten, sneaky cheat!" The pilot huffed in his ear, and Taylor laughed at his playful frown.

"Only when it comes to racing!" Taylor teased, winking exaggeratedly and causing the pilot to choke in surprised amusement. He looked around to find Grace had them standing beside something tied to the dock, hidden beneath a large tarpaulin.

"What've you got for us?" Sean asked curiously, and Grace beamed a huge smile around the group, before she yanked away the tarp with a flourish.

"A speedboat!" Taylor cried in surprise, his stomach turning hollow at the sight, though he forced a grin to his lips. He noticed the pilot giving him an odd look, and Craig looking over with obvious sympathy, but he did his best to ignore them both.

"A high performance runabout." Iris commented helpfully, her eyes flickering briefly as she ran through her data banks. "Visual analysis indicates a Neptune-class. Model; two-eight-five-oh." The hologram said cheerily.

"It's completely intact." Grace said, worrying a nail as she looked down at the boat in trepidation. "Almost looks brand new... I'm not sure why this one's okay when everything else here is destroyed, but-"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Short Stuff." Jake said, patting her on the arm gently.

"Pretty sure the Trojans, would feel differently about that." Diego muttered glumly, and Taylor rolled his eyes affectionately at his friend.

"Keys?" Sean asked, and Grace shook her head sadly. Far from giving up, Sean turned to Zahra with a hopeful expression, only for the girl to narrow her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Are you  _telling_  me to hotwire it?" She demanded, raising a brow at him as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

 _"Nooo..."_  Sean said, raising his hands and backing away from the girl. Taylor was endlessly amused by the gesture, and even more tickled, to think that Sean had finally learnt his lesson when it came to the fiery girl. "I'm not  _telling_  you anything. You do exactly as you please." He said slowly, and Taylor could see Craig at the back of the group, bent double with silent laughter.

"You're goddamn right." Zahra sniffed, as she flicked out her knife and hopped into the boat. A few seconds later, the speedboats engine revved to life, and she clambered out wearing a smugly satisfied expression.

"Hell yeah," Jake crowed, his beaming grin almost enough to distract Taylor from the growing emptiness in his gut. "Alright, what's the range, Blue Girl Group? Can it reach the Dominican Republic?" He asked, only to be greeted with silence.

"... That's you again, Iris..." Diego stage whispered, his eyes crinkling in amusement as the hologram seemed to jolt in surprise.

"I see..." Iris replied, pausing as she ran her calculations. "On a full tank of gas, yes." She said finally, and Jake eagerly moved to check the tank, only to draw back with a grimace.

"Well, it's got gas..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But, not completely full... So," he said, spreading his palms to the sky, "It might make it... but, it also might stall out in the middle if the Caribbean and we die." He said quickly, shrugging his shoulders when everyone stared at him incredulously.

"Who's 'we' in this situation?" Diego asked, gesturing to the speedboat with a grimace. "Because to fit everyone in, uh, we're... gonna need a bigger boat."

"You're right," Taylor said quietly, his heart sinking as he considered this being the last moment he had with his friends. "It's way too small... A couple people could go, and bring back help?" He said hesitantly, scratching behind his ear as he tried to avoid meeting the pilot's gaze. "Question is, who?" He paused, looking around the group, wondering who it might be that he'd lose first. "I'm not gonna lie, it's a gamble that it would even reach safe haven..." He warned, telling himself he was only trying to make sure they were fully prepared, not put them off.

Everyone stood around him in an awkward silence, until Sean pulled off his shirt and hopped into the boat. "I'll do it." He said, smiling broadly at the group from the steering wheel. "I'll be back with rescue before you know it."

"Easy, Magellan." Jake fumed, his eyes darting between Taylor and the shirtless Sean. "You'd get lost within a mile!" He sneered, stripping off his shirt and jumping in after Sean. Taylor bit his lip to deny a grin, raising a hand to hide the gesture as he realised the pilot was at least a small part jealous.

"Be my guest, man." Sean said warmly, grinning around the group. "Anybody else? We have room for a third..." He offered, his eyes falling on Taylor.

"What do you say, Boy Scout?" Jake asked quietly, and Taylor jumped, realising the pilot was leaning on the side of the boat, offering him his hand. "Fancy a spin in a speedboat with me and Steve Rogers over here?" He asked, a cocky grin playing on his lips.

Taylor's heart sank, his eyes stinging as he stared at the pilots hand longingly. He heard his pulse racing in his ears, and he wanted nothing more than to follow the pilot wherever he went, but his feet wouldn't move. "I can't..." He whispered brokenly, taking a step back from the boat. Jake's face fell, shock overwhelming him and he recoiled as if he'd been struck. Taylor dropped his eyes, his body swept away by the multitude of emotions battling within him. "I uh, I get... Seasick." He lied, unable to raise his eyes to meet the pilots. There followed an intense silence, where Taylor was certain everyone could hear his heart breaking inside his chest, until Sean gently revved the engine.

"No worries, better safe than sorry, right Jake?" He said, nudging the pilot subtly.

"I,uh..." Jake shook himself, as Sean slowly began to steer the boat free from the dock. The pilot reached down and untied the rope tether, before looking up with his familiar grin, and Taylor forced himself to raise his eyes. Jake's clear blue eyes held his emotions at bay, but they seemed to look straight through Taylor, and he knew that the pilot was aware of his lie. "Like Cap said, no worries!" The pilot reassured with a wink, and Taylor felt his heart begin to beat faster, his breath coming quicker as the Sean carefully steered the boat through the debris. "We'll be back before you know it!" Jake promised, raising his hand in an almost sad wave as they slowly drew away. Taylor held onto the nearest available arm, which happened to be Craig. The jock watched him knowingly, but said nothing, merely offering silent support. Taylor gasped as Sean cleared the closest debris, his heart racing the further the boat moved. With a growl, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it over Diego as he set off at a run up the pier.

"Taylor!"

His friends cries followed him from behind, but with every step, his sense of equilibrium righted, and he pushed himself faster as the boat cleared the last of the debris, and Sean began to rev the engine. He heard Craig cheer loudly from behind him, and exerted a final bout of speed as he raced toward the end of the dock.

"Too Gun!" He called, and Jake turned to see him racing along the pier, a grin slowly blooming on his face, until he realised Taylor's intentions.

"Boy Scout, don-" his warning died as Taylor launched himself from the end of the pier, leaping over the water towards the boats path. Jake stepped forward, arm outstretched as Taylor landed on the edge of the boat, only to trip and fall into the pilot. Jake steadied them with one arm on the back of Sean's chair, the other wrapped securely around Taylor's waist. "Well," he said thickly, as Taylor steadied himself and drew back. "Hello there."

Taylor laughed quietly, meeting the pilots amused gaze with one of his own. "Decided I'd tag along after all," he said with a grin, and the pilot raised a brow in response.

"Really, now, I hadn't noticed." Jake said dryly, his hand raising to brush aside Taylors hair, where it had fallen over his face during his leap. "What about your uh, seasickness..?" Jake asked stiffly, and Taylor felt the something in him melt at the uncertainty in the pilot's gaze.

He took Jake's hand from his waist, and squeezed it gently. "Turns out, it was even worse on land," he said slowly, waiting until the pilot met his eyes before he continued. "Especially when the boat got further away..." He said lowly, though he was sure Sean wouldn't hear him anyway. Something in Jake's guarded expression eased, and a slow smile broke out across his face as he shook his head in awe.

Cheering from the dock finally broke through Taylor's bubble of intimacy, and he looked back to see his friends all waving at them. He grinned, and waved back, as Sean began to increase the speed. He laughed when Zahra called something after them, and Lila turned to her as if scandalized by the comment. Zahra only shrugged at the tour guide in reply, as she gave them a two fingered salute. Taylor shook his head, chuckling at the fiery girls attitude.

"Don't forget us!" He heard Diego call, as he waved his shirt at him in long, slow arcs.

"We'll be back soon!" He called back, cupping his hands around his mouth as Sean drove them further out to sea. "I promise!" He yelled loudly, waving some more, before finally sighing and slumping into a seat. As Sean increased the speed, the island began to recede, and their friends shrunk down into pinpricks. His gut swirled with uncertainty, but his fear of leaving the island was dulled in comparison to the fear and pain he'd felt as he watched the pilot sail away from him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as he turned to find Jake watching him curiously from the seat opposite. "I hope they'll be okay until we bring help."

"They'll be fine." Jake assured, throwing him a confident wink, as he stretched out along his seat and laid down in the sunshine. "Now this is the life." He sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the motion of the boat over the waves. Taylor felt heat pool in his gut, and he bit his lip as he stared unashamedly at the pilots bare torso. His eyes dragged slowly over his chiseled abs, his sculpted pectorals and were especially drawn, to the pilots collarbone. He didn't understand why, but he accepted it, and enjoyed running his eyes along the sight many times over as his pulse quickened. "We've got about three hours of nothing but flat ocean ahead of us..." Jake said quietly, and Taylor started, flushing guiltily at being caught ogling the pilot, who appeared far too smug when Taylor peeked at his face. "If you want sunscreen, there's some in that little bag." He offered, his blue eyes smoldering as they locked onto Taylor's.

Taylor grinned, slipping to his knees as he found the mentioned bag, rooting through until he came up with the promised sunscreen. He sat back, to find Jake sitting up, his hands gripping the edge of his seat tightly. Taylor reclaimed his seat, flicking open the lid with his fingertip, before slowly squirting a small ball of the thick liquid onto his opposing fingers. He rubbed the lotion into his arm, hissing quietly as the cool liquid met his hot skin, and he smirked when he heard the pilot growl under his breath. He hummed, as he repeated the process for his other arm, and then pouted, as he threw a look over his shoulder. "Guess that'll have to do..." He sighed playfully.

"You need a hand with that?" Jake asked smugly, and Taylor winked at him as he leaned back and rubbed a small amount of sunscreen into his chest, making sure to splay his fingers over his ribs and up his throat.

"If you've got one to spare..." Taylor replied at length, laughing when Jake wiggled all ten fingers towards him.

"Matter of fact," he said, winking suggestively, "I've got two."

Taylor laughed as he heard Sean mumble about 'favoritism' from the driver's seat, but the dark skinned boy was smiling when be glanced over. He looked back at Jake, as the pilot stood and took the sunscreen from his hand gently, gesturing for him to lay down. With his heart in his throat, Taylor bit his lip and complied. He laid down on his stomach across the long, cushioned bench. He shivered, when the pilot knelt beside him, his fingers lightly tracing over the pink skin where his burn had been.

"I think I couldn't feel it because it was over-stimulated... Or at least, that's what Michelle suggested when I finally braved asking her earlier." Taylor said quietly, as he enjoyed the light dance of Te pilots fingertips across the sensitive skin. "She said there might have been some nerve damage, which between the ice and the heat, might have just resulted in... Well, numbness, I guess..." He rambled, tapping his fingers against the cushion beneath his head nervously.

Finally Jake's chest rumbled with a hum of approval, and Taylor hissed, as a jet of cool lotion landed on his back. He felt a sharp jab of satisfaction, when the sound seemed to give the pilot pause for a moment, before he started spreading out the sunscreen.

 _"Mmmm..."_  Taylor gasped and, immediately bit his lip to contain any other sounds. The pilot's touch was rough, firm and forceful. The best massage he'd ever received, though he was also certain it was the only, massage he'd ever received.

"You okay down there?" Jake drawled, his voice low and heavy as he continued his ministrations.

"Oh,  _hell_  yes..." Taylor mumbled, smiling when the pilot chuckled dryly. He let his eyes drift closed, enjoying every moment of Jake's stress relieving touch.

"Alright," Jake said quietly, "done." Taylor noticed however, that the other man's hands did not move from his back, resting over the small of his back gently.

"So soon?" Taylor pouted, jutting his lower lip out as he peeked up at the pilot from beneath his lashes. He grinned when the pilot sucked in a sharp breath, feeling a rush of heat as the other man leaned closer.

"Maybe we can pick that up later..." He said slowly, glancing to where Sean was driving the boat, determinedly keeping his eyes ahead of them. "When we have a little privacy." He added in a sultry tone, winking before he pulled away. Taylor pouted, about to roll over and enjoy the sun on his front, when he noticed the faint swell of arousal against the cushions beneath him. He cleared his throat, and settled back down on his front, content to let himself before sunning his front.

He shivered, as a chill suddenly crept up his spine, glancing up just in time to see the sun glide behind a dark cloud. "Uh, what's happening..?" He asked hesitantly, as dark clouds rolled in quickly all around them. Soon the entire sky had turned black, and the waves began to churn angrily beneath them.

"Storm rolling in fast," Jake muttered, glancing around at the changing weather thoughtfully. "Surfs' kicking up quick."

"Like the flight in..?" Taylor asked, sitting up as the boat began to bounce across foaming white waves, the wind whipping past them.

"Close," Jake agreed, glancing over at him on surprise. They shared a look, and Jake turned to frown at the sky thoughtfully, as Taylor swallowed heavily against the swirl of alternate memories trying to overwhelm him.

" _Not now..._ " He whispered forcefully, and to his great surprise, the memories began to recede, though he felt sure they would return.

"See that?" Sean called, as rain began to pelt down on them. He pointed to the sky, and upon following his finger, he saw sparkles of orange in the clouds overhead.

"That orange lightning!" Jake cried, scowling at the phenomena in the sky. He glanced at Taylor, as he gestured upwards. "You were right, it's just like when we were in the plane."

"Guys!" Taylor cried, his eyes catching sight of something moving ahead of them. "Look out!" He yelled as dead ahead of them, a massive crater opened up in the ocean. Deep, dark water swirls at high speed.

 _"Whirlpool!"_  Jake cried, reaching blindly to grasp Taylor's hand tightly, as he stared in disbelief at the swirling water ahead of them. "That is a _goddamn whirlpool!"_

"There's something coming out of it!" Taylor cried, squeezing Jake's hand tightly as a looming shape began to rise from the swirling water.

"Sweet mother of god..." Sean whispered, as the sea monster rose several stories out of the water, towering over the speedboat. It's rows of gleaming teeth seemed to grin down at them, as electricity sparked along them. It's teeth parted slowly, and a deafening roar filled the air around them.

Taylor stared at the monstrous beast, his heart clutched by fear for his pilot. His mind going blank, save for a single thought. A name. 

_Cetus..._


	21. Personalized Character Descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what descriptions and personality I would give the characters but may or may not strictly follow as well when writing stories. It is subject to change when I start writing the story.

** Below will be ChildOfSolace descriptions for the aforementioned characters. **

**Aric**

  


Aric is the crowned Prince for the Western Kingdom. By the age of five, as is tradition, he was assigned to a Protector who would raise him till he would come of age. All his life, he was told of the wrongdoings and crimes done by the Goon lord and how it was his destiny to take down the Goon Lord. Like most Princes, he is brave and ready to fight for the sake of his Kingdom. But as a man, he is not exempted from the folly of pride. Sometimes, he gets a little ahead of himself and Zamu would need to call him out of it and put in his place. But he has a good heart and would never want his actions to bring harm to the innocent or anyone else he cares about. 

**Element:** Fire

**Weapon:** Trusty rusty

  
The very first weapon his godfather gave him. It was destroyed during his first confrontation with Atlas and Fay, leading him to declare him as his fated rival in life.

**Relationships:**

Rodrick

His godfather and protector. He raised Aric since the young prince was five years old.

Zamu

He first met the Beastman in one of his misadventures and ever since, Aric considered him as he a dear friend. Zamu doesn't know what he's getting into half the time whenever Aric tags him along to his misadventures, but he's already ready to brave the dangers if it means Aric gets back home alive every single time.

Fay

Because of their first encounter, Aric and Fay did not hit things off especially since the Prince felt that her fiance had greatly wronged him. But similar to Atlas, they grew passed their differences and now she is considered as something of a sister to him.

Atlas

Atlas was considered as something of a rival and nemesis upon their meeting, but when events provoked that they work together, Aric and Atlas grew into each other so much so that the King had broke off his betrothal with Fay to form a true relationship by choice with Aric.

****

**Fay**

  
  


****

**Element:** Wind

**Weapon:** Grace

[Description to follow]

****

**Zamu**

  
  


****

**Element:** Earth

**Weapon:** Spiky

[Description to follow]

****

**Atlas**

  
  


****

**Element:** Ice

**Weapon:** Rime

[Description to follow]


	22. Yakov loves Yuuri

He makes the boy go through his entire free skate twice before seeing where the chip in it is beginning to spindle into a full-blown fracture. “You don’t bend your knee enough before your triple combination, and because you’re not getting enough height you’re not getting enough rotations. It’s sloppy! I don’t know how you managed to get this far with such mediocrity. Get out there and do it again, and if you don’t bend your knee at least 40 degrees I will get up and leave.”

Crossing his arms, Yakov sits back and waits.

For the shouting. The high-pitched whining. The crocodile tears and the rending of spandex. Or, as a bonus, threats to destroy his reputation by going to the press to expose his fascist ways and then have unruly fans burn his house down. Coaching Yuri Plisetsky for the last two years has primed him to expect just about anything.

Except Katsuki gives him a serious nod, bows low, and says with a gratefulness that borders on uncomfortable, “ _Hai!_  Thank you, Coach Feltsman!”

With that, Katsuki glides to the center of the ice and  _actually does as he’s told_. After he launches himself into the air at a perfect height, he waves at Yakov and shouts, “Was that better?”

Yakov blinks.

Katsuki falters, then skates back over, wringing his hands. “Was that better? You don’t look—Should I do it again? I can do it again!”

Before the boy can fully turn around, Yakov’s hand shoots out and forcefully keeps him in place. Katsuki darts a surprised glance down to where Yakov’s fingers bite into his arm as though they were shark teeth, then up at his face.

“C-Coach?”

“Are you mocking me?”

Katsuki’s tentative expression morphs into something resembling fear. “I, uh—what?”

“Do you find this funny? Do you think this is a  _game_?” The last time he was this humiliated, Lilia’s lawyer told the judge that she was asking for three quarters of their marital assets, including the painting of the sad, crying clown that had been given to them by Dorothy Hamill at their wedding. He  _loved_  that painting. “Why the hell would you do whatever it is you just did?!”

The fear becomes terror, and Katsuki blurts, “B-Because you told me to!”

Yakov stares. “Because… I told you to.”

“Is that… bad?” Katsuki cringes away from him a little bit, shoulders braced against a coming blow, and Yakov can do little else except release his arm and step back from the boards. Katsuki blinks at him, confused. “C-Coach? Did I… Was that wrong?”

While waiting for the world to tilt back on its correct axis, Yakov drums his fingers thoughtfully against his arm. “Your footwork.”

Katsuki winces. “My footwork?”

“Your step sequence is good, but it could be great. Go through the sequence and see if you can shave down the time by a second, or even two. Count in your head if you have to. Having extra time will work in your favor if you fall.” Yakov snaps his fingers and points out at the ice, and Katsuki straightens so suddenly that Yakov almost expects to hear something snap in his spine.

“Thanks, Coach Feltsman!” But then the boy pauses and a sheepish expression melts over his mask of determination. “Um, I don’t know if this is inappropriate but—”

Here it is. Here comes the backtalk.

“—I made a bento box for you. Uh, bento is… it’s like a packed lunch? I put it over by our things. I mean, it’s nothing special because I wasn’t really able to find a lot of the ingredients, but at least you won’t be hungry.” Whatever Katsuki sees on Yakov’s face nearly puts him on his ass, because he immediately begins backpedaling. “Oh god, forget I said anything! It’s weird, I know! I’m sorry! You don’t have to eat it! I’m just gonna—

There comes the  _sssshhkk!_  of blades skidding to a stop, followed by a familiar snarl. “Bribing him with food isn’t gonna make you a better skater, you loser!”

Katsuki turns his head and positively beams. “I made one for you, too.”

When Yakov was a child, he had a toy that taught animal sounds. If you pulled the cord in the back, the arrow in the center would spin, land on a horse or cow or chicken, and play a recording of their call. Yuri is much like that toy, except whenever his string is pulled, the arrow lands on an outlandishly expressive emotion. Yakov could spend his entire life trying to condense whatever it is twisting Yuri’s too-fine features into an ugly Vrubel painting, because ‘Looks like he swallowed a bucket of centipedes’ is too much of a mouthful.

“I’LL EAT IT!” Yuri shouts, awkwardly stepping backwards as though he’s completely forgotten that he’s standing on  _ice_. “BUT ONLY BECAUSE I HATE WASTING FOOD.”

If Yakov had a kopek for every time Yuri threw away half of what was on his plate or refused to eat at all, he wouldn’t be doing this bullshit for a living. He’d be surrounded by beautiful women on a beach in the south of France.

Katsuki turns back to him, blanches, and quickly mumbles, “I-I’m just gonna work on my step sequence now. Thank you, Coach.”

Bowing low, Katsuki flees to the center of the ice and—does just that.

Yakov toys with the idea of crying. 

Instead, he goes over to the bench where their stuff is piled and spots an insulated lunch bag. He unzips it and looks down at the neat, black box nestled up against a napkin, a pair of chopsticks, and a tiny fork.

He opens the box. He takes it all in. He exhales.

He calls Victor, who picks up on the fifth ring like the rude brat he is.

_“Hi, Yakov! Having fun? How’s my Yuuri? Is he doing well?”_

“I have never in my entire life asked you for anything outside of skating, but I’ve reached an age where living with regret is not something I care to do. I don’t have much time left, Vitya, and with that in mind there’s something I must tell you.”

_“… Are you dying?”_

Out on the ice, Katsuki completes a near-flawless step sequence, then waves at him and shouts, “It wasn’t perfect, but don’t worry! I’ll do it as many times as it takes to nail it, Coach!”

Yakov nods, lifts a hand in acknowledgement, and makes a note to find a way to keep the boy in St. Petersburg forever, because, “IF YOU DON’T PUT A WEDDING RING ON THAT BOY’S FINGER, I WILL DO IT  _MYSELF_.”


	23. Akafuri

There was only darkness.

Akashi felt a warm hand on his.  Then he heard Furihata’s voice.

“Please wake up, Sei.”

Oh, how he wanted to.  But he felt so weak.  He tried to squeeze the hand holding his, but he couldn’t.

“I…I thought you were dead,” Furihata continued.  “When you closed your eyes before the ambulance came, I thought: This is it.  He’s going to leave me.”  He heard him sniffle.  “And it was all my fault.”

_No.  No, it wasn’t your fault, Kouki.  How could you think that?_

“All because I wanted to go on a date to the movies like a normal couple,” he went on. “So, I promise I won’t argue with you about where we go anymore,” he hiccupped.  “If you want to spend our seven month anniversary in Paris, that’s okay,” Furihata gave a sad chuckle.  “Or if you want to buy out the Sky Tree so we can be the only ones looking over the city, I’d go along with it.”

_You know I’d do anything for you._

“But the one thing I need you to do now is open your eyes, okay?” Furihata begged.

_I’m trying._

“You know,” his lover continued, “they caught that guy.”

_That guy?_

“He was trying to mug someone else a few blocks down,” Furihata’s voice wavered. “They knew it was him because he still had your wallet in his pocket and the-the,” he paused, swallowing audibly, “the knife.”

Right.  He’d forgotten about that.  He and Furihata had just finished their movie date when a man came up asking if they had the time.  In his one moment of distraction, the mugger had grabbed Furihata, holding him a knifepoint.

He asked for his wallet and Akashi gave it to him.  He would have given that man anything to get his Kouki back.

But, when the mugger looked inside the wallet to check his haul, he saw Akashi’s license.  Apparently, that man’s father had been fired from the Akashi Group the year before. Needless to say, now it was personal.

When the man pushed the point of the knife deep enough into the brunet’s neck to draw blood, Akashi saw red.  He lunged at him and knocked him to the ground.  He’d even managed to get the knife out of his hands.  He turned to tell Furihata to run, but his lover wouldn’t leave him.

He tried one last time to get his boyfriend to go, but the mugger had recovered and pushed him off.  He needed Akashi alive, but he said that Furihata was expendable.

Akashi had never moved so quickly in his life.  He jumped in front of Furihata, just as the mugger thrust his knife forward.  He felt a searing pain in his abdomen and then he was falling, right into his lover’s arms.

Furihata started crying.  He hated to see him cry.  He wanted to wipe the tears away, but he couldn’t move.  Then everything went dark.

Now he was lying on something soft.  A hospital bed, he assumed, since he heard the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor beside him.

“Sei, please…” Furihata was crying in earnest now.  He wanted so badly to hold him.  “Please wake up.”

_Just give me some time.  I promise I’ll come back to you, Kouki._

* * *

 

_There was no way this was happening.  It couldn’t be real.  It had to be a bad dream._

Those were the thoughts running through Furihata’s mind as he sat beside the hospital bed, chocolate eyes never leaving the redhead lying there.

Akashi just looked like he was sleeping, eyes closed, breathing even.  But the IV in his arm and the heart monitor rhythmically beeping beside them told Furihata otherwise.

He’d been like this for hours.

Furihata reached a hand out to grip his boyfriend’s.  It was so cold.  And Akashi was so pale.  So very pale.

He’d lost a lot of blood, so, of course he was.

Thankfully, Furihata was a universal donor.  He never thought he’d be grateful for his blood type.

This all happened because the brunet wanted to see that new movie.  Akashi could have easily bought out the theatre or even had the reel sent to his private viewing room in the main house, but Furihata just wanted to go on a regular date for once.  They’d even given his chauffer the night off.

It seemed normal at first.  A man came up to them, asking if they had the time.  But, while Akashi looked down to check his watch, the man grabbed Furihata’s arm and wrenched it behind his back.  He gave a low chuckle as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a knife, waving it dangerously close to the brunet’s face.

“Give me your wallet,” the man ordered, pressing the cold blade against his captive’s neck.  Furihata felt a slight sting as the tip dug into his skin.

“Of course,” Akashi said calmly, reaching into his pocket and producing his billfold.  “Here,” he tossed it to the ground by their feet.  “Now, you have what you wanted,” crimson eyes flashed dangerously.  “Release Kouki.”

Without letting Furihata go, the man bent down and snatched up the wallet.  He opened it, making sure Akashi wasn’t trying to pull a fast one on him.  Then his steely eyes widened.

“Akashi Seijuurou, huh?” he read the name off of his license.  “Ain’t you the son of that billionaire?” he glanced back up at the redhead to compare the ID photo with the real thing.  “Looks like it’s my lucky day.”

“I said, release-” Akashi began, but he was interrupted.

“Hey, Kouki, was it?” the man closed the wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket.  “What say you and me go have a little fun?” he asked, hot breath on Furihata’s ear.  “I think your little boyfriend here has a lot more to give, don’t you?”

“Anything you desire,” Akashi ground out as he stepped forward, hesitating only when the man pushed the knife deeper into Furiahta’s skin, drawing blood.  “Just let him go.”

“You know, your father laid my old man off last year around this time,” the mugger mused, pulling the knife away from Furihata’s neck to scratch his own cheek with the blunt side.  “It was a tough Christmas, you know.”

“Then I’ll ensure that, this year, yours will be the merriest,” the redhead glared.  “But, if you don’t release Kouki this instant, I can’t promise you’ll make it to see another Christmas.”

“Threatening me, huh?” the man narrowed his eyes.  “Big mistake, Akashi- _san_.”

Furihata’s captor moved the knife closer to his face.  He could see his reflection in its blade.  He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself, but, instead of feeling the cold metal slicing into his skin, he felt his legs knocked out from under him.

It took him a second to realize that Akashi had run forward, shoving his shoulder into the taller man’s gut and sending them all sprawling to the ground.

“Kouki, run!” he ordered, grabbing the mugger by the wrists and struggling to hold him down.  The knife clattered to the ground beside them.  “Go!” he shouted.

“Not without you,” Furihata had never been so scared in his life.  The mugger was tall, much taller than either of them, and he was strong.  There was no way, even with the element of surprise, that Akashi could apprehend him.

“Please go,” Akashi begged and it was in that moment, when he was distracted, that the other man broke free of his hold.

The mugger threw Akashi off of him and reached for the knife.  He growled at the redhead and got to his feet.

“You’ve seriously pissed me off, but you’re worth more to me alive,” he spat and then turned toward Furihata.  “So, I’ll just take my anger out on sweet, little Kouki here.”

Furihata watched the scene before him play out in slow motion.  The blade was coming straight for him.  He closed his eyes, his legs frozen in place.  He was going to die.  He was going to-

“Damn it!” he heard the mugger yell.  He opened his eyes in time to see Akashi crumple the ground in front of him.

“Sei!!” he screamed and fell to his knees beside him.  He barely noticed the mugger running away.  “Sei,” he cradled his head.  “Sei…” he repeated, tears clouding his vision.  There was a telltale red stain where the front of his shirt was ripped and he noticed the snow beneath them on the sidewalk taking on a crimson color.

“Kouki,” Akashi reached a hand up and grasped his wrist, bringing the brunet’s hand to his cheek.  “Kouki, were you harmed?” he asked, eyelids fluttering as his head lolled to the side.

“Shh, don’t talk,” Furihata pulled away to take off his jacket before setting it under Akashi’s head.  “We need to stop the bleeding,” he pulled out his phone and called an ambulance while he wrapped the redhead’s jacket tightly around his middle, pushing down with both hands to apply pressure.  “Just hang in there, Sei.”

“Kouki…” his lover smiled up at him.  “I’m glad you’re all right,” he said and then his eyes slipped closed.

 


	24. Main Plot Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be one fic posted later where I will try to write the main plotline of this game. Other related fics here maybe divert its plot from that main stories or would be considered filler oneshots.

** **

**What if ideas for the main plot...**

✪The weapons of the game needed to be collected.  
✪Aric and Zamu are best friends.  
✪Fay and Atlas are supposed to be betrothed but then Aric comes in the picture and it becomes a love triangle.  
✪Zamu is a comic relief at first with a much bigger purpose later.  
✪The Goon lord is not their real enemy.  
✪After defeating the Goon lord, ********'s parents assasinated and their journey battling darkness and finding the true enemies begin.  
✪The last four unlockable characters in the game (Lilith, Dela, Wukong, Isaac) will be their adversaries eventually.  
✪Bronze, Silver, and Gold coins are their monetary units.  
✪They need to go through different portals to find all the weapons they need to craft the Ulimate blade. 


End file.
